


In The Shadows Hides The Dragon

by DaeronTheYoungDragon



Series: The Dragon Reborn [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Adultery, Aegon's Conquest, Alternate Universe, Attempted Murder, Baby Aegon is not the son of Rhaegar, Blackfyre(Sword), Blood Magic, Book: Fire and Blood, Book: The World of Ice and Fire, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark Jon Snow, Dark Magic, Dragonlord Jon Snow, F/F, F/M, High Valyrian (ASoIaF), Historical Accuracy, House Targaryen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Incest, Inspired by A Song of Ice and Fire, Intrigue, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Lyanna Stark Lives, Medieval Mindsets, Mixed Feelings with the Starks, Multi, Murder, No XXI Century Values, Not Tyrell Friendly, Not for Catelyn fans, Or Tully, POV First Person, Politics, R Plus L Equals J, Real militar tactics and Strategy, Rhaegar Lives, Rhaella Targaryen Lives, Rhaenys Targaryen Lives, Robert's Rebellion, Sibling Incest, Targaryen Restoration, The Long Night will be Long, Time Travel(Kind of), Valyria, Valyrian Steel Swords, War
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 22:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 194,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18949606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaeronTheYoungDragon/pseuds/DaeronTheYoungDragon
Summary: Soy malísimo para realizar sumarios.Lo que pasa cuando sumas un mal cumpleaños, el mundo de Hielo y Fuego con magia de sangre, una antigua profecía y las palabras de la casa TargaryenFire & Blood





	1. Jon I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sleepy_moon29](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepy_moon29/gifts), [CadenceIX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CadenceIX/gifts), [SilverDust09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverDust09/gifts), [lockedout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockedout/gifts), [GreedofRage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreedofRage/gifts), [Vallar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vallar/gifts), [DerkAndFullOfErrors](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerkAndFullOfErrors/gifts), [DolorousEdditor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DolorousEdditor/gifts), [Miss_Sketchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Sketchi/gifts), [The_Sithspawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sithspawn/gifts), [Majik724](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majik724/gifts).



> Esta ficción esta basada e inspirada en las obras de El mundo de Hielo y Fuego, Fire & Blood y A Song of Ice and FIre con todo el Lore e Historia que ofrece, siendo fiel al trabajo de Grrm, Elio García y Linda Atonsson. Trabajo al cual le tengo muchísimo cariño y al cual respeto bastante más que D&D, de ser así no habrían masacrado toda la construcción de un universo, donde las acciones tiene consecuencia, donde existe la magia pero no la teletransportación. Un mundo donde de Winterfell a Kings Landing se tardan mínimo 5 semanas cabalgando duro. Las armaduras detienen espadas, los ejercitos tienen bajas y necesidades logísticas. La gente nesecita comer, dormir descansar. Los Dragones no mueren por efecto de Shock. Los personajes van a ser consecuentes con sus pensamientos en sus acciones, y estas tendrán repercusiones, generando en muchas ocasiones efectos en cadena...
> 
> En Algún momento pienso traducirla al inglés (si cuento con ayuda de alguien para eso lo agradeceré), pero hasta entonces escribiré en español, usando los terminos en inglés específicos de la literatura fantástica o de ASOIAF  
> Ej1. Direwolfs, no Lobos Huargo  
> Ej2. Winterfell, no Invernalia/ FIrst Keep no La primera fortaleza  
> Ej3. Dragon rider, no 'Aquél que monta a un dragón/Shadowbinder, no el que dobla las sombras/House of Undiying, no casa de los Eternos  
> Ej4. 297 AC = 297 After the Conquest. 
> 
> En otros casos usaré terminología histórica para las intitulaciones  
> Ej.1 Mi Príncipe/Príncesa Mi Rey-Reina  
> Ej2. Su Excelencia/Su Gracia  
> Ej3. Mi Lord/Lady=Señor/Señora y lo usaré indistintamente
> 
> Es un universo alternativo pero que desarrolla en las fechas/arcos de los libros de ASOIAF, con los carácteres de las novelas:  
> Ej1. Jon no es bajo (Mide aproximadamente 1'85/87) y tiene los ojos índigo con vetas púrpura.  
> Ej2. Los Targaryen tienen ojos púrpura o índigo. Los Stark grises...y así de acuerdo a las descripciones físicas de los libros  
> Ej3. Las personalidades son las de los libros, donde por ejemplo Eddard Stark jamás se refiere a Jon como su hijo (Se refiere a él como él chico o Jon) o Cersei es una estupida narcisista egocéntrica con rasgos psicópatas
> 
> Los primeros 5 capítulos sientan las bases de la historia y habrá muchos monólogos internos para explicar donde está cada uno de los personajes y como ha llegado ahí 
> 
> Hay relaciones principales que hasta que no lleguen a darse no pienso taggear 
> 
> Escribo esto gracias a grandes ficciones que hay rondando por Ao3. Hoy más que nunca es el momento de que el fandom mantenga vivo el maravilloso universo de GrrMartin. Da igual que relación te guste más, que fin prefieras, a que personaje odies más o a quién ames más. Sin duda cualquiera de nosotros tiene más cariño por la obra de Martin que D&D (P.D: Qué os FOLLEN y Por dios que no maten también la historia de la Vieja República)  
> I write this thanks to great fictions that are hovering around Ao3. Today more than ever is the time for the fandom to keep alive the wonderful universe of GrrMartin. It does not matter which relationship you like more, which end you prefer, which character you hate more or who you love more. Undoubtedly any of us has more affection for the work of Martin than D & D (P.S: FUCK YOU D&D and for God's sake, don't let them kill the history of the Old Republic)

**Jon I  297 AC Winterfell, North of Westeros**

_"He knew nothing of his mother; Eddard Stark would not talk of her. Yet he dreamed of her at times, so often that he could almost see her face. In his dreams, she was beautiful, and highborn, and her eyes were kind_ " A GoT-Jon III

* * *

 

Pese a que era el día en qué cumplía cinco y diez días de su nombre, este estaba transcurriendo como otro cualquier otro día de su vida como el _Bastardo de_ _Winterfell_. Cuando se dirigió a desayunar al Gran Salón de Winterfell, sólo recibió una breve felicitación por parte de su hermana pequeña Arya, aunque desde la lejanía, pues ante la tentativa de levantarse de la mesa para dirigirse hacia él, Lady Catelyn le lanzó una mirada que advertía de las consecuencias que podría tener acercarse a abrazar a su medio-hermano. Mientras que Robb lo saludó con un gesto de su cabeza desde la mesa del lord, que se hallaba encima del estrado del gran Salón. Él por su parte, se sentó en una de las mesas que les correspondían a los sirvientes, dando rápida cuenta del desayuno de esa mañana, tres huevos duros, con pan frito y una rebanada de bacón y un plato de ciruelas arrugadas.

Observando el gran salón se dio cuenta que a excepción de él, apenas si había nadie en las mesas de debajo del estrado, y en este su padre aún no había llegado, sus dos hermanos pequeños, Bran y Rickon aún no habían terminado de despertarse y forzaban el desayuno como podían, mientras Sansa comía su desayuno con la elegancia y presencia de una gran dama, la perfecta hija de Lady Tully. Esta última lo miraba con cara haberse atragantado con un limón.

 _‘¿Qué le habré hecho yo a esta mujer para que me odie_?’, se preguntaba Jon una y otra vez.

Por más vueltas que Jon le diera al odio infinito que sentía la madre de sus hermanos hacia él, sólo encontraba explicación en que Catelyn Tully lo veía como si fuera Daemon Blackfyre renacido, que algún día robaría lo que es de sus hijos. O tal vez era por su fe, ella al ser sureña creía en los Siete, que ven a los bastardos como hijos de la lujuria y el desenfreno.

 _‘Tal vez no esté tan equivocada’_ , pensaba a veces. Grandes pasiones debió despertar su madre para que el honorable Eddard Stark manchase su honor y su reputación, para tras ello no volver a hablar nunca sobre ella. Cuando él era pequeño se extendió un rumor sobre su posible madre. Debido al color de sus ojos y a que Lord Eddard tras rescatar a su hermana de la cautividad había ido a devolver la espada de Ser Arthur Dayne, Dawn, a su legítimo hogar, Starfall, su madre debía ser Ashara Dayne. Esto era apoyado a que tras la visita a Starfall, volvió a Winterfell con los restos de su hermana y un hijo bastardo, ‘ _él, Jon Snow’_.

No obstante, tras una conversación entre su padre y Lady Tully-Stark en el solar del lord, el rumor desapareció, dejando claro que Ashara Dayne no era su madre y jamás se volvió a mencionar ese nombre en Winterfell.

  _‘¿Quién sería su madre, cómo sería? ¿Qué acto cometió tan terrible para que Lord Eddard Stark ni si quiera le pudiera decir a él quién era? Estúpido, seguro era una puta y por eso no dice nada. La mancha de Eddard Stark con una puta, eso es lo que soy’_.

Como terminó de desayunar antes que nadie –algo que acostumbraba a hacer para evitar la incomodidad de la situación cuando estaban los miembros de la familia y él,  sin su padre en el gran salón- y aún quedaba tiempo hasta el entrenamiento de matutino con Ser Rodrik Cassel- decidió encaminarse hacia la herrería.

Seguro allí podría ayudar a Mikken con algo y así más adelante podría pedirle el favor que quería para Arya. Aunque a él no le regalasen nada por su día del nombre, el de Arya estaba por llegar y quería tener el regalo ideal para ella. Además sabía que este sería el último día del nombre que estaría con Arya. En un año seguramente él estaría en el muro, siendo un ranger de la _Nigthswatch_ , mientras que Sansa y Arya estarían seguro prometidas a algún heredero de un poderoso lord ‘ _pobre el que tenga que lidiar con Arya’,_ pensaba a veces _._

Otras le daba pena por su hermanita _, ‘aunque su padre seguro no haría que alguien de su familia se casara con un hombre sin honor, el no es así_ ’ se convencía a si mismo Jon sobre la seguridad de Arya. Robb seguiría preparándose para sus labores de heredero, que requerían horas interminables con Luwin y para su pena y ciertos celos, aunque nunca los expresara, la compañía y guía de su padre. Y Bran se marcharía para el Valle para ser escudero de su tío, Brynden Rivers ‘Blackfish’, mientras Rickon se quedaría en Winterfell, siendo una pesadilla para el maestre y su madre.

Jon aceptaba su futuro. No era lo que quisiera, pero él era un bastardo, querer cosas no estaba a su alcance. Sin embargo, sobre todo sentía vacío y pena ante el futuro que le aguardaba. Le daba pena saber que nunca tendría lugar con su familia y qué él jamás tendría familia propia. Desde que fue capaz de entender lo que significaba ser bastardo gracias a Sansa, se prometió que jamás engendraría uno. No podía ser tan cruel de hacer pasar a un niño por lo que él había pasado. Y dentro de lo que cabe, él había sido un afortunado. Sin el honor de su padre, seguramente habría acabado abandonado o en una zanja al costado de una carretera al poco de venir al mundo.

Después de ayudar a Mikken en la herrería, fue un rato a los establos, a ayudar a Hodor a cuidar los caballos, para después dirigirse a las perreras donde estaba _Winter_ con los cachorros. Ahí seguro estaría Arya y podrá felicitarme como quiera, sin la mirada censuradora de la perdición de su vida, la madre de su hermanita. Al llegar allí sólo estaba Farlen, el encargado de las perreras, que al verlo le saludó.

“Hola chico, me ha contado una pequeña loba que hoy es un día especial para ti y me ha dejado algo para darte” Farlen le dio una rosa azul de las que sólo crecían en el invernadero de Winterfell. Sabía que si ella pudiera le regalaría un castillo, pero el hecho de que se acordara de su día del nombre ya era bastante para Jon.

“Por cierto, tu pequeño de la camada ha abierto los ojos hoy, Snow. Parece que al final tenías razón y viviría como todos” Ante esta noticia Jon casi podía abrazar a Farlen de la alegría. Saber que su cachorro de _Direwolf_ al fin estaba bien, era el mejor regalo que podían haberle hecho jamás.

”¡Gracias Farlen, gracias! Y si ves a Arya, ¿puedes decirle que me busque luego en el patio de armas?”

“Si” le contesto el maestro de las perreras del norte con una sonrisa

Se dirigió corriendo hacia la mullida bola blanca que se encontraba más lejos de los demás cachorros y su madre. Winter, la enorme Direwolf de pelaje gris y ojos color amarillo parecía el sigilo de la casa Stark personificado en la tierra. Ante la mirada atenta de la enorme loba, Jon cogió su lobo y no pudo evitar soltar un leve jadeo, quedándose boquiabierto ante lo que veía. Su lobo no sólo era albino y el pequeño de la camada. Era distinto a todo animal en el planeta, pues tenía unos ojos rojos que parecían mirar directamente a los fantasmas de su alma.

“ _Ghost_ , así te llamarás” El lametón en la cara le dio a entender que el cachorro estaba de acuerdo. Jamás había sentido una conexión así con nada ni nadie en su vida.

Sin embargo la su día tenía que seguir, así que dejo a Ghost con sus hermanos y hermanas  de camada, para dirigirse a entrenar con Robb y el siete veces maldito Theon Greyjoy, bajo supervisión de Ser Rodrik Cassel. El Anciano caballero era un profesor paciente, capaz de enseñarles distintas estancias para luchar y siempre tenía un sabio consejo sobre cómo luchar con honor, pero Jon sabía que cuando te estás batiendo con otro hombre por tu vida, el honor no tiene sitio, sólo la supervivencia.

Es por eso que después de cada entrenamiento se ‘perdía’ por horas en el FIrst Keep. Allí, cerca de su cima encontró una gran estancia por siglos abandonada, donde con sólo los cuervos como testigos, practicaba por infinitas horas con una mellada espada de torneo contra una vieja caída columna de sólido roble. Gracias a su entrenamiento y a su avidez por ser el mejor en cualquier cosa que hiciera, aunque nunca pudiera mostrarlo, sabía que era infinitamente superior a cualquier hombre con espada de Winterfell.

“Buenos días chico” Le saludó Ser Rodrik con mueca de desaprobación al llegar con el entrenamiento ya iniciado, mientras observaba como Robb y Theon estaban teniendo el primero de los duelos del día.

”Buenos días Ser” le respondió con un leve movimiento de cabeza en referencia.”¿Por qué has llegado tarde muchacho? Hace casi media hora que tendría que haber llegado” le inquirió el maestro de armas de Winterfell, mientras Robb y su fuerza se empezaban a imponer en el duelo entre su él y el _calamar._

“Estuve en las perreras, viendo a mi _Direwolf_ ” contestó Jon rápidamente al viejo caballero

“Qué no vuelva a pasar, _Snow_ , si un día te encuentras ante una batalla, esta empezará contigo o sin ti” Le respondió el caballero en tono seco.

“Basta vosotros dos. Ahora que ha venido Snow, Robb que estaba por ganar se enfrentará a él, así le calienta los músculos pronto. Greyjoy, tu puedes practicar con el blanco de prácticas”

“¿Listo para perder, _Snow?”_ le preguntó su hermano. En un momento de su vida le habría molestado que le llamara Snow, pero desde aquél día cuando tenían 7 días del nombre y Robb le dejó claro que el jamás podría heredar Winterfell porque era un bastardo, comenzó a entender que por mucho que Robb se esforzara y él hiciera la vista gorda, su relación nunca pasaría de ser cordial, aunque cada vez más lejana. Con la llegada de Theon y años más tarde, con la afición de este por las mujeres de _Wintertown,_ en especial de su burdel, la distancia entre Jon y su hermano seguía aumentando.

”Trataré de ponértelo difícil, _Stark_ ” Pese a sus, en algunos momento, sensaciones contradictorias internas respecto a su él, Robb era su hermano y jamás le haría daño. Jon haría todo lo que estuviera en su mano para proteger a su familia, incluso a lady Tully. Imaginar el dolor que le produciría a su familia que algo le pasara a su madre, hacía que cualquier animadversión  seria que sintiera por la _Trucha,_ se rebajara considerablemente.

Al inspeccionar tanto su espada sin filo, como su entorno, vio que tanto su padre, como Lady Tully y el Maestre Luwin se encontraban en la galería que asomaba al patio, mirando el entrenamiento.

Lord Eddard al sentir los ojos de Jon posados sobre él, le retornó una afectuosa sonrisa, aunque su afecto no terminaba de llegar a los ojos de su padre. Siempre que lo miraba, y especialmente en el día de su nombre, Jon sentía que su padre lo miraba con una mezcla de amor y pena infinita que no terminaba de entender de donde provenía.

 _'No puede ser porque le recuerde a mi madre, pues todo el mundo dice que si no fuera por mis ojos y mi complexión delgada, soy casi idéntico a mi padre cuando estaba en el Valle_.'

Y con esos pensamientos en la cabeza de Jon, comenzó el duelo de entrenamiento entre hermanos .

“No te preocupes si pierdes Jon, es normal que un _Stark_ sea mejor que tú” Le dijo Robb en tono jocoso, pero con cierto orgullo, mientras descargaba un poderoso golpe desde la derecha hacia su cadera, que Jon consiguió bloquear a duras penas con su espada, pero que le hizo retroceder un par de pasos.

La fuerza de Robb, unido a la diferencia de altura entre ambos ‘ _Robb debe rondar los 2 metros y yo apenas llego al 1’85_ ’ hacía de su hermano un oponente complicado. Especialmente cuando tenía que pelear ni a la mitad de todo su potencial.

Esto provocaba que muchas veces durante los enfrentamientos con su hermano, Jon optara por estar permanente a la defensiva. Hoy no era distinto, evitar los salvajes golpes en arco de la espada a dos manos de Robb sin contraatacar o sin tomar Jon la ofensiva, llevaba a que la única estrategia que tuviera, fuera la de bloquear a la vez que retrocedía un paso hacia atrás y otro hacia la dirección opuesta de la espada de su hermano.

”Como siempre el cobarde del _bastardo_ bailando en círculos en torno a Robb” dijo Theon, que ahora estaba contemplando el duelo. Jon conseguía de esta forma alargar los duelos sin mostrar su verdadero potencial, pero haciendo lo suficiente como para cansar a Robb y parecer que él se encontraba condenado a defender sin opción a nada más.

“Al menos soy capaz que no me toque ni una vez, al contrario que tu _calamar”_ Contestó un agitado Jon a Theon, mientras bloqueaba con su espada un ataque de abajo hacia arriba de Robb, que de haber aterrizado le habría dejado un morado en su muslo izquierdo. Al mirar de reojo a la galería sobre el patio de Armas, no podía evitar observar a Lady Tully y la mirada que se le iluminaba cuando Robb atacaba y estaba a punto de impactar sobre Jon. O las miradas de repulsión y ¿pánico? cuando Jon sucesivamente conseguía bloquear o esquivar los ataques, sin que Robb ni le rozara.

“Vamos Jon, muéstrame lo que sabes hacer aparte de evitar mis ataques” Ese tipo de expresiones eran la señal por parte de su Robb para que él lo atacara, y como buen hermano, Jon siempre lo hacía.

Sin embargo cuando se solía llegar a este punto de los duelos, Jon atacaba de forma que sus movimientos fueran fácilmente leídos por Robb, para que este acabara encontrando una apertura en su ofensiva y así acabar con el combate.

”Luego no te quejes si acabas sobre ese culo de _lord_ por el que suspiran tantas hijas de señores norteños…las nietas de Lord Manderly seguro que estarían encantadas por ofrecerte cuidados después de tan _graves heridas_ _ganadas en noble combate_ ” El comentario de Jon fue recibido por una risa sorda de Theon y una cara de cansancio y resignación por parte de ser Rodrik. Jon comenzó a atacar en una serie de patrones que eran exigentes pero que Robb debía ser capaz de bloquear o esquivar, mientras Jon usaba su escudo para parar los contraataques de su hermano. Robb rojo por el esfuerzo y por las referencias a las nietas de Lord Manderly que más de una vez se le habían insinuado, no tardó en aceptar el envite y entre bocanadas para encontrar aire le contestó.

”¡Al menos a mi no me confunden con una dama por mi pelo y por ser bonito! ¡Ahora veras, _Snow!”_ El comentario de Robb hizo las delicias de Theon, que ahora se estaba riendo sonoramente. Al no cambiar Jon su patrón en el ataque o la defensa, Robb acababa encontrando la apertura y de esa forma lo vencía ‘ _de acuerdo a como la sangre dictaba’._ Y si eso cambiaba, ya estaría Catelyn Tully para recordárselo.

Aun lo recordaba como si fuera hoy. A lo mejor porque desde entonces su vida ha sido una repetición de aquel año. Cuando tenían 7 días del nombre y aún usaban espadas de madera Robb y él, y pese a que los bastardos maduran antes, Jon aún tenía una inocencia que no le hacía ser consciente de a los extremos a los que podía llegar Catelyn Tully contra él, sin llegar a incurrir en la violencia física. Pero aprendió. Cuando su padre se fue a guerrear con el Rey Robert en la _Rebelión de los Greyjoy_ , en caso que Jon realizara acciones que la _Trucha_ considerase como una amenaza por parte de él contra su hijo, Jon recibiría su castigo.

Cada vez que Jon en una sesión de entrenamiento le ganaba a Robb, esa noche Jon tenía menos comida en su plato. Cuando Jon aún compartía los estudios del maestre Luwin con Robb y se mostraba más brillante que el heredero de Winterfell, su ropa cada vez era de peor calidad y tenía que pedir a la vieja Nan que se la remendara. Lady Tully-Stark fue en aquel momento la que se encargó de intentar distanciar a los dos hermanos hasta aquél entonces casi inseparables, sin embargo no lo consiguió, o no del todo. Sí que lo consiguió con Sansa, que desde que supo lo que era un bastardo, dejó de llamarlo hermano, para referirse a él como medio-hermano. Los sirvientes de Winterfell no tardaron en seguir ejemplo de su señora, ya que su padre en el manejo de la Casa, poco intervenía.

A excepción de Cage el cocinero, que cuando en ocasiones lady Tully le daba menos comida en las cenas, antes de que Jon se fuera para su cuarto a dormir le dejaba un pastel en las cocinas.

Y por fortuna no era el único. También mostraban cierta preocupación por su bienestar Mikken, Farlen, la vieja Nan, Hodor y ‘Ser’ Andrew ‘Barbalarga’ el guardia nocturno de la puerta del norte que tantas veces lo ha visto escabullirse en First Keep por las noches sin decir palabra a nadie. Pronto las excepciones del año de la _Rebelión Geyyjoy_  se hicieron la norma y sus últimos 8 años de vida habían sido iguales. Moviéndose en las sombras, tratando de pasar desapercibido y siendo leal a aquellos que lo eran con él.

Cuando acudían los grandes lords del norte, a Jon lo miraban como si fuera un objeto extraordinario, como si fuera un dragón, algo impensable de que estuviera ahí. Pero existía y respiraba, siendo la mancha andante del hombre que apenas le podía mostrar o dar el cariño que a sus hijos nacidos en su matrimonio. Y cuando su padre conseguía encontrar tiempo en su vida para tener momentos a solas con Jon, y lo miraba con esa mirada de amor y pena infinita, eran momentos de un cariño que no llenaba. Un cariño que por lo secreto que a veces tenía que ser demostrado, se sentía mal, no podía ser correcto. Y luego sin embargo, cuando lo ve con Bran, o Robb. O Cuando ve como mira a Arya…Jon jamás ha sentido que su padre sienta eso por él.

Su línea de pensamientos mientras se enfrentaba a Robb lo habían sumido en un completo desorden interno. Jon aceptaba todo lo que la vida le daba y trataba de sobreponerse.

Su hermanita Arya suele decir que su forma de lidiar con la vida era ser melancólico. Pero si lo analizaba bien, más que melancólico lo que Jon trataba de ser era una sombra. Pasar lo más desapercibido posible, sabiendo que su lugar en la vida siempre sería la oscuridad de ser la única mancha en la inmaculada e impoluta vida de Lord Eddard Stark.

Sólo quería que la vida pasara lo más rápido posible, mientras él se mantenía en las sombras.

Pero si era totalmente sincero, en su interior hervía un pozo sin fondo de rabia y frustración. De pena y tristeza. Su alma se encontraba rota por sentir que no pertenecía a ningún sitio. Su familia tenía parte de su corazón y Winterfell era su casa, pero no su hogar. Jamás su hogar. Nunca podría tener lo que un Stark de Winterfell, nunca podría ser uno de ellos. El era no era un Stark. El era _Snow._

Y Por ser _Snow_ estaba condenado a ser el _Bastardo de Winterfell_ de por vida. Cargar con una pena en la que él nada tuvo que ver. Jon no tenía culpa de haber nacido. Y encima ahora tenía que dejarse ganar por Robb, o si no lady Tully tomaría represalias contra él.

‘¿ _Qué será lo siguiente si le gano a Robb? ¿Dejarme sin leña para el hogar_? _¿Envenenarme?_ ’Pensaba Jon con ira en su interior. Oficialmente su día del nombre estaba siendo una mierda.

En ese momento su odio por Lady Catelyn, provocó que al ver la misma mirada azul turquesa fría de ella en los ojos de Robb cuando este le iba a atacar en su apertura para derrotarlo, lo único que pase por sus ojos es rojo.

Por primera vez en su vida su pena ha dado paso a una nueva sensación. En su interior se ha abierto un dique que no sabe como cerrar y desborda. Desborda furia. Y esta vez es incapaz de contenerla.

‘ _Los siete te maldigan Catelyn Tully-Stark, mira como un bastardo barre el suelo de Winterfell con el culo de tu adorado primogénito’_. Su furia es tal que no se da cuenta que todo ha terminado hasta que escucha voces distantes y un quejido.

‘ _Ghost!¿Cómo ha salido de la perrera, qué hace aquí?_.’ Al volver en sus sentidos se da cuenta que durante su brote de furia, no sólo ha vencido a Robb, sobre el que se encuentra ahora a horcajadas, su espada contra su cuello y este con cara de como si estuviera viendo a Jon por primera vez en su vida. Sino que también, en algún momento el maldito calamar de Theon se metió en el duelo entre él y Robb y ahora se encontraba en el suelo de rodillas con sangre manando profusamente de su nariz. Ser Rodrik que estaba atendiendo al rehén de las Islas del Hierro, lo miraba a Jon con una cara de entre reproche y asombro a partes iguales.

Cuando consiguió volver a sus sentidos y recuperar su frialdad, Jon observó que prácticamente todo el mundo en Winterfell, incluidos sus hermanos y hermanas con todos los direwolfs, estaban contemplando la escena que acababa de suceder en el patio de armas, con una mezcla de expresiones encontradas. Estas variaban entra la incredulidad de Bran, el asombro en el rostro siempre compuesto de Sansa, lo que intuía era miedo en el Septon Chayle y en la Septa Mordane, y la sonrisa de oreja a oreja de orgullo por parte de Arya.

‘ _No sólo he vencido a Robb, sino que casi lo he hecho pulpa y en el proceso le he roto la nariz a Theon_. _Por los dioses Jon!!! Así sólo vas a darle más motivos a lady Tully para que te odie y todos van a querer ver esto la prueba de que eres el bastardo que dicen que eres, porque has sido incapaz de controlar tus impulsos_.’

Cuando le da la mano a Robb para levantarle del suelo y pedirle perdón, no puede evitar sentir mirada la fría, odiosa y con ¿miedo? de Catelyn Tully en lo alto de la empalizada y los ojos de ¿Decepción? ¿Pena? en su padre. Si necesitaba más señales de que era su momento para desaparecer por el día de la vista de la gente de Winterfell, esto lo confirmaba.

“Perdona Robb, ya hablaremos, más tarde. Se me debe haber subido a la cabeza que fuera el día de mi nombre” Con eso y un patético intento de sonrisa a modo de disculpa, se dispuso a abandonar el patio de armas y el foco de atención en el que se hallaba. Sin disculparse con Theon, tomó en brazos al recién aparecido Ghost para encaminarse hacia el bosque de los dioses y tratar de encontrar la paz que le había abandonado.

Con Ghost en sus brazos, imbuido en sus pensamientos, es interceptado en el patio, por su padre que ha bajado de la galería sin que él lo registrara.

 “Jon, ¿estás bien?”le pregunto con cierta preocupación en su rostro Eddard Stark.

 “mmm… “ musitó Jon.

“Quiero que sepas que no estoy enfadado contigo, al contrario estoy contento que por fin hayas vencido a Robb, en especial en el día de tu nombre!”Jon dejó salir un suspiro, pero antes de poder contestar, su padre vuelve a hablar.

“Lo que has demostrado es increíble, no sabíamos que tenías esa habilidad con la espada, ¿has estado guardando siempre algo debajo de tu manga? ¿o es que durante todo este tiempo te has estado conteniendo en los entrenamientos porque no querías avergonzar a Robb? Puedes ser sincero conmigo, te puedo entender, no pasa nada porque seas mejor que Robb en algo…” En ese momento lord Stark miró hacia el patio de armas, pero mirando realmente al infinito, para volver a fijarse en su rostro y con una sonrisa en su rostro decirle.

“Mi hermano Brandon siempre me humillaba en nuestros duelos. Se aprovechaba que era mayor y más grande que yo…” En ese momento su padre parecía estar mirando al patio de armas como si volviera estar viendo su pasado, pero tras un suspiro continuó “…uno de los motivos por los que me hice amigo de Robert en el Valle  fue porque me enseñó que podía ganar a cualquier hombre si quería. Y lo probó dejándose ganar. O al menos creó que se dejó. El asunto es que ya me habría gustado a mi poder hacerle a Brandon lo que hoy le has hecho a Robb”

Antes de contestarle, Jon miró a su alrededor para ver si había alguien prestando atención a lo que hablaban, al no haber nadie, Jon le iba a preguntar a su padre lo que más deseaba en el mundo.

“Padre, hoy es mi quinto y decimo día del nombre. Sabes que nunca te he pedido nada, ni me he quejado de los continuos abusos de Lady Catelyn o de…” pero antes de que Jon pudiera terminar la frase, la respiración profunda de Eddard Stark le interrumpió, y con la cara estoica que suele usar con los lords del norte le dijo

“Jon, sabes que tu eres un asunto delicado para Catelyn. Yo puedo pedirle, e incluso exigirle que te acepte viviendo aquí. Pero no puedo pedirle que sea una madre para ti, ni puedo exigir un mejor trato hacia ti, sin incurrir en posibles ramificaciones políticas. Hoster Tully aún me escribe una carta cada 6 lunas amenazando con romper el acuerdo de intercambio de grano con el norte si en algún momento me llego a plantear legitimarte aunque sea poniéndote el último en la lista de herencia” En ese momento su padre hizo una mueca con la cara que demostraba que ya estaba bien entrado en sus 30 días del nombre, más cercano a los 40.

“Jon, la política es muy complicada y tras la rebelión de Robert, Westeros se sostiene en base a una paz muy inestable. El _Norte_ no se puede permitir perder el apoyo de las _Riverlands_. Para que hubiera algún cambio…tendría que salir de ella…”

Ned se le quedo mirando fijamente a los ojos. Siendo sólo un poco más alto que el propio Jon, los ojos de ambos estaban casi en la misma línea de visión. La cantidad de emociones que pasaban en esos momentos por los ojos de su padre, ojos grises como una tormenta, eran imposibles de enumerar para Jon. Pero si de algo estaba seguro, es que lo siguiente que le iba a decir su padre le iba a doler.

“No sé si habrás visto que mientras entrenabais, Catelyn ha venido a hablar conmigo con el Maestre Luwin” Jon sólo asintió, dándole el pie a su padre para que continuara

“Hoy ha llegado un cuervo de tu tío Benjen, diciendo que hacen falta buenos hombres para el muro y tras lo visto hoy, creo que pocos hombres mejores que tú tiene el _Norte_ para ofrecer” Ned Stark se le quedó mirando fijamente para ver su reacción. Pero en ese momento Jon no sentía nada.

Que él escogiera la salida digna y honorable de marcharse al muro para dejar de ser una molestia cuando cumpliera los seis y diez días de su nombre, era una cosa. Qué su propio padre le estuviera invitando a irse antes si quiera de ser adulto al muro…con todo el maltrato y bilis de Lady Catelyn que había tenido que soportar… en él día de su nombre…tras lo que había pasado con Robb…era demasiado. Así que optó por ser directo y dejar de irse por las ramas.

“Muy bien _Lord Stark_ , debido a que _soy una carga política_ y no queremos que _la trucha se enfade_ , me iré al muro. Me autoexiliaré, pero a cambio me dirá quién es mi madre. Tras eso no tendremos porque tener más contacto su mujer y yo. Ni nosotros dos tampoco, _si así lo quiere mi Lord_. Sólo le pediré que me permita mantener comunicación vía cuervo con aquellos de mis hermanos y hermanas que así lo quieran” Dijo con Jon de forma desafiante. Muchas veces su padre le había negado el conocimiento de su madre, pero si quería que fuese al muro, antes tenía que saber quién era y si estaba viva.

_'Me da igual que fuera una puta, que una hija bastarda del Rey Loco, él la iba a encontrar. Aunque tenga que sumergirme en las profundidades de las 14 llamas de Valyria y atravesar los Siete infiernos ándalos’._


	2. Jon II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La culminación al "genial" cumpleaños de Jon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En un principio pensaba hacer este un capítulo con un doble POV (Jon/Ned) pues ambos transcurren prácticamente en el mismo marco temporal-escenario. Pero creo que Eddard se merece que su primer capítulo sea independiente, al igual que el "fin de Jon".  
> !Ojo! Es un capítulo oscuro. (Me atengo a las calificaciones que le puse a la Fic)
> 
> Ante todo, agradecer a toda la gente que lee las líneas de este, vuestro fiel servidor

** Jon II 297 AC Winterfell, North of Westeros  
**

_"He rose and dressed in darkness, as Mormont's raven muttered across the room. "Corn," the bird said, and, "King," and, "Snow, Jon Snow, Jon Snow." That was queer. The bird had never said his full name before, as best Jon could recall." ADwD, Jon XII_

** **

* * *

 

La conversación con su padre le había dejado peor aún de lo que estaba. Sentía que le habían movido el suelo, y no había nada debajo de él. Ya se sentía hasta una carga para su propio padre, el cual disimuladamente lo invitaba a irse de su hogar mientras era incapaz de decirle tan si quiera el nombre de su madre, diciéndole que aún no era el momento adecuado.

‘ _Es el momento adecuado para que me vaya al muro, pero no para saber quién es mi madre. Hipócrita.’_ A veces Jon se preguntaba donde estaba el famoso _honor_ de Eddard Stark, si este era capaz de _invitarle_ a autoexiliarse, sin si quiera decirle quién era su madre.

_‘Si esto realmente fuera mi hogar y mi padre me quisiera como a mis hermanos, no tendría que tener por única salida tener que imre de mi hogar.’_

_‘Pero realmente, Winterfell nunca se ha sentido como un hogar para mí, nunca he tenido lo que conforma un hogar: Amor’._  Si realmente me quisiera tanto como a sus otros hijos, no me negaría saber la identidad de mi madre dándome excusas del por qué no se lo decía.

Se encaminó hacía el _Godswood_ para estar sólo y bajar su nivel de furia. Un baño en las aguas termales le relajaría. El calor siempre se había sentido como un abrazo maternal.

‘ _O eso quiero_ pensar, _pero no lo sé, ni nunca sabré lo qué es eso_ ’ Pensaba de forma amargada. Él no era así. Pero hoy no sabía lo que le pasaba. Parecía como si el día estuviera planeado para ir quebrantando cada una de las barreras y auto restricciones que había construido en su interior a lo largo de su vida. Aunque Jon siempre pensó que podría aguantar el resto de su vida aceptando su situación, el día de hoy le estaba demostrando que no era así.

 _‘¡Tranquilízate Jon! Hoy estás magnificando todo por ser el día de tu nombre_ ’ Trataba de convencerse internamente, dirigiéndose a paso ligero hacia su destino. Sin embargo _Ghost_ parecía no estar de acuerdo con el por qué de su estado, reclamando su atención con un lastimero gemido, mientras le lamía la mano con que lo sujetaba pegado a su cuerpo.

Lamentablemente para él, los dioses parecían estar divirtiéndose tratando de hacer que el día de Jon fuera aún a peor. Antes de poder levantar la vista de su cachorro, estaba chocando de bruces con ni más ni menos que con Lady Catelyn Tully Stark, a la que tuvo que coger rápidamente con su mano libre para evitar que cayese al suelo

‘ _¡Genial! ¡Primero casi lesiono seriamente a Robb y ahora casi la tiro al suelo a ella!’_ frunció el ceño en agonía Jon, mientras soltaba a la madre de sus hermanos, a la que nunca antes en su vida había tocado.

“¿Qué haces aquí _Bastardo_? ¿Te crees alguien tan importante que no necesita ni ir mirando por donde va? Ya lo dicen los _Siete_ que la sangre de _bastardo_ está contaminada, y viéndote hoy, _Snow_ , eso no puede ser negado” Le dijo ácidamente Catelyn Tully mientras se sobreponía rápidamente a la sorpresa de chocar con él y su posterior intervención para evitar que cayese. Irguiendo su espalda y barbilla en desagrado, su tono no dejaba dudas del asco que despertaba en ella la presencia de Jon. Para ser sinceros nada en ella, desde su expresión corporal a su mirada, mostraba otra cosa aparte de repulsión por él.

“Tú no eres un Stark, no puedes estar aquí” le dijo sin darle tiempo si quiera a responder a la anterior salva de desprecios que le había lanzado. Sin embargo, Jon no tenía el día para seguir conteniéndose. Por primera vez en su vida en vez de encogerse de hombros y agachar la mirada, levantó sus ojos del suelo y mirando fijamente al tormento de su vida, dijo.

“No soy _Stark_ , ni _nunca_ lo _seré_. _Eso lo sabemos perfectamente tanto su señor padre, como usted y como yo_. Pero al menos la sangre del norte corre por mis venas. Eso _no_ es algo que pueda decirse de usted _mi señora”_ le dijo Jon con todo el acido y bilis que había estado acumulando toda su vida contra la madre de sus hermanos.

“ _Slap”_ La bofetada que le dio la señora de Winterfell resonó en todo el patio norte del Castillo. Los sirvientes que aún no estaban pendientes de la disputa entre el _bastardo de Winterfell_ y su madrasta, ahora estaban totalmente fijados para ver cuál sería la reacción de Jon. Y con el día que llevaba, Jon no pensaba decepcionarlos antes de irse al lugar más remoto del castillo a perderse en sus sombras hasta que nadie se acordara de él.

“Lady Tully” Comenzó Jon, llevándose la mano a donde le había impactado la mano de lady Catelyn.

“Debo dar gracias que no sea _una loba,_ porque si no, en este momento tendría mi bonito rostro desfigurado. No obstante, _yo si soy un lobo. Y los lobos, se comen a las truchas”_ Dijo Jon en un tono bajo, sin ninguna estridencia, pero amenazador y primario. Sus ojos, fríos como el hielo del _Muro,_ en ningún momento dejaban de vista los de Lady Tully.

 _‘Por una vez en tu vida, vamos a ver cuál es tu reacción cuando alguien te insulta delante de todo el mundo’_ Pensó entretenidamente para sus adentros Jon.

 _‘Al menos este día de furia me ha permitido darme este homenaje con lady Tully, aunque estoy seguro que me voy a arrepentir’_ reflexionaba mientras contemplaba el rostro congestionado de pura rabia en lady Tully. Con una velocidad que Jon jamás imaginó en la señora de Winterfell, la mano derecha se dirigió sin piedad hacia su rostro

“S _lap…Bastardo_ ” Esta vez la bofetada fue en la otra mejilla y con muchísima más fuerza que la anterior. Las largas uñas de su mano habían dejado un rastro en el lado izquierdo de su cara, produciéndole una pequeña herida casi a la altura de su ojo, de la que salía un poco de sangre. Acto seguido Lady Tully Stark, con actitud indignada y que exudaba rabia por todos sus poros, se recogió las faldas, marchándose a paso rápido con Beth Cassel y Vayon Poole tras sus pasos. El mayordomo y la sirvienta tenían expresiones de incredulidad ante lo ocurrido, pero siguieron a su señora sin rechistar.

Jon sabía que su relación con Lady Stark estaba degenerando cada día más, causando mal estar en Winterfell. Y lo de hoy era la gota que colmaba el vaso por ambas partes. No le preocupaba especialmente su felicidad, pero sí le preocupaba cómo podía afectar a su padre y hermanos las tensiones cada vez más palpables. En cuanto a él, Jon tenía claro que sus horas en la capital del norte estaban contadas. Sus pensamientos y su vida le demostraban cada vez más que no tenía lugar en este mundo.

Así que prefirió alejarse del foco, para volver a las sombras de su escondite habitual, en el salón abandonado del _First Keep,_ donde tantas horas pasaba afilando su manejo con la espada. Envolvió a _Ghost_ entre su jubón gris oscuro y su capa negra como la noche, y con paso rápido y decidido se enfiló hacia el patio norte del castillo, desde donde se accedía a la milenaria fortaleza que hoy era una ruina.

Una vez allí, Jon comenzó a sacar toda su rabia reprimida, dejando volar el tiempo, mientras golpeaba una y otra vez la caída columna de madera raída, presente en ese mismo sitio desde antes de la invasión ándala de _Westeros._ Él no sabría decir cuántas horas habían pasado desde el incidente con lady Stark, pero para cuando al fin sintió como le volvía cierta calma que no había tenido en todo el día, su cuerpo se encontraba absolutamente dolorido y contracturado. La ropa que llevaba se encontraba empapada en sudor, pero por fortuna se había quitado su capa, dejándola en un viejo taburete que había cercano a la ventana. En el alfeizar de esta había posado un enorme cuervo negro, haciendo un impresionante contraste con el blanco impoluto de _Ghost,_ que se encontraba dormido entre los dobleces de la capa.

Mientras se quitaba el jubón y la camisa interior que llevaba, contempló por la ventana como el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, y las personas y estancias del castillo proyectaban sus sombras en los diferentes patios del castillo. Desde allí arriba el personal y sirvientes de Winterfell parecían niños pequeños yendo de un lado para otro, en aparente caos.

 _‘Seguramente están preparando el Gran Salón para la cena’_  por lo qué aún le quedaba tiempo para descansar un poco su cuerpo, ya que se encontraba exhausto. Se sorprendió de que pese a aproximarse a la ventana, el cuervo que parecía estar observándolo apenas sin inmutase.

 _‘Extraño’_ musitaba curiosamente Jon, mientras se agachaba con para recoger a _Ghost_ que ahora se había despertado y le estaba contemplando con curiosidad.

“¿Qué te parece si continuamos con tu descanso los dos? Necesito ponerme la capa antes de que me enfríe, pero conforme me la ponga, puedes subirte encima mia” le decía  a su lobo mientras lo levantaba hasta tener los ojos frente a frente, con brazos que le temblaban por su extenuación física y mental del día.  Su _Direwolf_ lo miraba con una expresión que transmitía una inteligencia impropia de un animal, pareciendo entender perfectamente lo que quería Jon. Bajando a su lobo contra su pecho con una mano, recogió la capa del taburete con su mano libre y se dirigió a la esquina del salón donde había un montón de paja, haciendo más mullido el tumbarse ahí.

Con _Ghost_ acurrucándose sobre él, entre su cuello y su pecho, Jon se envolvió con la capa de lana negra y comenzó a dejar caer sus párpados, notando un cansancio aún mayor del que creía que tenía. El sueño comenzó a invadirle, viendo por último antes de cerrar sus ojos, al negro cuervo que continuaba observándolo desde la ventana.

De repente sintió que despertaba desnudo y sintiendo un frió que quemaba, en el nevado patio principal de _Winterfell_. Pero no se veía una sola persona, ni sirvientes por ningún lugar, ni si quiera los guardias estaban presentes, parecía que el castillo estaba vacío. Jon, comenzó a sentir una opresión en el pecho y una sensación de vacío y desesperanza absoluta. Él sabía que esto no era real, que era un sueño. Quería despertar, pero no podía, así que empezó recorrer el castillo tratando de encontrar a alguien, pero no había ni rastro de seres vivos. Incluso los cuervos se habían desaparecido, y los establos los encontró llenos de huesos.

Al verse sólo, el pánico comenzó a extenderse por todo su cuerpo. Comenzó a correr, abriendo puertas, subiendo los escalones de torres de tres en tres a la vez, gritando por alguien, por cualquiera. Sintiendo que su alma se desgarraba por dentro, comenzó a pedir ayuda, llamando a su padre, a sus hermanos, a sus hermanas, pero nadie le respondía.

 _‘¡Madre!’_ Gritó en un intento de que alguien lo salvara de ese sueño. Necesita despertar ya, no aguantaba más la angustia interna, la sensación de vivir en el vacío absoluto, de no tener relevancia. De no tener a nadie. De no ser nadie, más que una sombra.

 _‘Madre’_ Volvió a gritar, pero en vez de despertarse, se encontró frente a la puerta de las criptas. Pese a que por nada del mundo quería abrir la puerta, su cuerpo no le respondía, continuando la acción hasta que abrió la negra puerta de _Ironwood,_ que daba acceso al lugar de reposo eterno de los antiguos _Reyes del Invierno._

Al acceder era negro por dentro, pudiendo ver sólo los primeros escalones en espiral que descendían hacía un abismo de oscuridad. Todos sus sentidos le decían que tenía que ir allí, pero Jon no quería. Tenía miedo de lo que podía encontrarse. Los viejos _Reyes del Invierno_ están ahí abajo, sentados en sus tronos con _Direwolf_ de piedra a sus pies y espadas de hierro en sus piernas, pero no les tenía miedo a ellos. Tenía pánico a no pertenecer ahí, a perderse en la sombra de ese abismo de oscuridad.  Su cuerpo no obstante, decidió iniciar el descenso.

“¡No soy un Stark, este no es mi sitio!” Gritó con todas las fuerzas que tenía Jon, tratando de impedir que su cuerpo continuara descendiendo, pero la oscuridad comenzó a abrazarlo, continuando su descenso, sentía como si las paredes se comprimieran a su paso. La oscuridad era tan densa, que parecía envolverlo con su peso para el momento en que llegó a la base de la escalera. Él sabía que había llegado a donde estaban los _Reyes del Invierno_ para juzgarlo. El sabía que ahí estaba su destino, en las sombras de las criptas de Winterfell. Pero sentía pánico ante lo que le aguardaba. Quería gritar, quería despertar, quería huir de ahí…

Súbitamente una llamarada y una voz surgieron de entre la oscuridad. El dolor que sentía mientras era devorado por las llamas era indescriptible.

_‘Skori se mele qēlos ānogar se sȳndror derēbagon, Kivio Dārilaros, se tresy hen suvion, se tresy hen perzys, se zaldrīzes sigligon, se dārys isse se sȳndor kessa sagon sigligon arlī rȳ suvion se perzys, rȳ ōrbar se lopor, naejot sikagon se zaldrīzoti hen dōron, se zirȳ kessa maghagon se ñāqes’_

_“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH”_ Se despertó sobresaltado, empapado en sudor y agitado. La piel de Jon estaba fría y pegajosa, y su cuerpo temblaba en la oscuridad de la sala abandonada del _First Keep._ Le costaba recuperar el aliento, sintiéndose totalmente desubicado y abandonado. _Ghost_ no estaba por ningún lado y era incapaz de saber bien donde se encontraba, o si el sueño había sido real o no. Tratando de calmarse comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, identificando que se encontraba en el salón abandonado del _First Keep,_ donde previamente se había tumbado a descansar _._

 _‘Me debo haber quedado dormido por horas, debe ser la hora del lobo”_ Pensaba, tratando de evadirse del sueño tan vívido y real, que aún sentía el dolor del fuego en su piel, en sus huesos, en su alma. La llamada que sentía hacía las criptas hacía que su mente no pudiera pensar en otra cosa más que en ellas. Quería ir, bajar ahí, entender que le decían sus sueños.

 _‘¿Por qué tengo miedo de las criptas? De pequeño jugaba ahí con mis hermanos’_ Pensaba para sus adentros, mientras recordaba con pena los tiempos en que Sansa aún lo consideraba su hermano. Nunca se olvidará del día que le gastaron la broma con la harina haciéndose pasar por un fantasma. Se dirigió a la ventana para ver el cielo nocturno del norte y tratar de decidir si hoy era el día en que tenía que resolver la duda que la pesadilla le había planteado.

Al mirar por la ventana, no pudo evitar quedarse boquiabierto al contemplar las estrellas. Jon nunca había visto un algo parecido en su vida. Algo tan brillante, ni en ese color, ese color que despertaba algo dentro de él, el color de la sangre, las llamas y las puestas de sol. Un enorme cometa rojo surcaba la oscuridad del horizonte en dirección sureste. Se preguntó si sus mudas compañeras, las gárgolas de la antigua fortaleza de los _primeros hombres_ lo habrían visto alguna vez en el pasado. Habían estado aquí mucho más tiempo que él, y aún estarían aquí mucho después de que se fuera. Si las lenguas de piedra pudieran hablar. . .

Aunque él no creía en augurios, algo de esa masa roja, ardiente y viva tras la oscuridad de sus sueños, le decía que era una señal.

 _‘Tal vez sea mi cometa’_ pensó, aún con cierta agitación, mientras continuaba tratando de recuperarse de la opresiva y angustiante pesadilla.

Lo había decidido, descendería a las criptas para comprobar que la pesadilla había sido eso, sólo una pesadilla. Se puso rápidamente la camisa de interior que había descartado previamente, dejando el jubón junto a la capa y espada de entrenamiento, para dirigirse con velocidad hacia las criptas que tenían su lugar justo abajo del _First Keep_.

 _‘Cuando compruebe que no hay nada ahí abajo, volveré por mis cosas’_ se aseguraba Jon a sí mismo.

Conforme salió del _First Keep_ al patio norte del castillo, sólo tuvo que girar hacia su derecha para encontrarse nuevamente, aunque esta vez en persona, frente a la negra puerta que daba acceso a las criptas. Antes de avanzar los últimos metros que le separaban de la entrada,  se detuvo en seco y respiró hondo. Al hacer esto observó que en ese momento la luz rojiza del cometa, brillaba intensamente sobre su espalda, proyectando una enorme sombra de su persona sobre el castillo. Una sombra que en vez de negra era una mezcla de rojo y escarlata.

‘ _Sangre y fuego’_ ese es el color que mi sombra proyecta bajo este cometa. En vez de ponerle más nervioso de lo que estaba pensando en lo que podía hallar en las criptas, ver ese reflejo suyo le tranquilizó. Se dirigió a por uno de los candiles que colgaban a cada lado de la puerta, sobre las estatuas de feroces _Direwolf_ de piedra gris, y respirando profundamente, abrió la puerta.

Tal como en su pesadilla, desde la entrada sólo se podían ver los primeros escalones y luego todo se encontraba en oscuridad. A diferencia del mundo onírico, Jon ahora tenía un candil que le permitía descender por las escaleras de caracol en una cierta penumbra. Cuando por fin llegó a la base de la escalera y miro hacía donde había venido, sólo veía negro y sentía que algo lo estaba empujando a avanzar. Sin saber muy bien el por qué, Jon decidió continuar, y comenzó a recorrer la lóbrega galería, oscura como las fauces de un lobo. La oscuridad era tal, que pese al candil, era incapaz de ver más allá de sus manos.

De pronto sintió una corriente de viento a su espalda, girándose sobre sí mismo inmediatamente, con tanta velocidad que el candil que llevaba se le resbaló chocando contra la piedra de la tumba ante la que se había parado súbitamente, provocando que el aceite y las llamas se extendieran sobre la estatua que remataba la tumba. La estatua de su tía, Lyanna Stark.

“Joder, Por los _Siete Infiernos,_ los otros te lleven cuervo de mierda” le grito Jon al responsable de su abrupto susto. El enorme cuervo negro en cuestión, parecía cualquier cosa menos disuadido, pues se posó sobre el hombro de Jon, y comenzó a picotear en la herida que le había hecho Lady Stark. Tratando de quitárselo de encima, Jon se trastabilló y casi se quemó con la tea ardiente en que se había convertido la base de la tumba de Lyanna Stark, quedando de rodillas frente a ella.

 _‘Bajo a las criptas y acabo quemando los restos de la hermana de mi padre. De esto salgo directo para el muro’_ se lamentaba Jon, mientras buscaba una forma de apagar el fuego.  Lo único que encuentra a su alrededor es penumbra, un silencio ensordecedor acompasado por los crujidos del fuego y las frías miradas de las estatuas de los reyes de invierno posadas sobre él, mostrándole el descontento ante su persona y haciéndole saber que él no pertenece ahí.

 _‘Si no hubiese dejado mi ropa en el First Keep, podría haber ahogado el fuego con mi capa’_ pensaba amargamente, a la vez que se sacaba su camisa para tratar de usarla a modo de apagafuego. Al primer intento se demostró la estupidez de su idea, pues sólo sirvió para avivar aún más el aceite en llamas y para provocar la caída de un objeto metálico que estaba en la estatua de su tía.

 _‘¿Qué es eso?’_ Se puso a gatas, tratando de observar el brillo de las llamas sobre algún objeto metálico en el suelo. No muy lejos de sus manos y de la base de la tumba de su tía, Jon halló el objeto que provocó el ruido.

“Increíble” murmuró para él mismo mientras se volvía a apoyar sobre sus rodillas para recoger lo que parecía ser una costosa daga del suelo de las criptas.

 _‘Los Reyes de Invierno eran enterrados con sus espadas sobre el regazo de sus estatuas, a lo mejor mi padre puso esto en la tumba de mi tía porque era de ella’_ esforzándose por comprender de donde había salido la daga, la acercó al fuego que iba extinguiéndose sólo, pero del que aún quedaban rescoldos. Ante la luz pudo examinarla mejor, y casi se rompe la mandíbula ante lo que veía. En sus manos se hallaba una empuñadora de _Dragonbone_ negro, rematada por una especie de llamarada de oro. Pero lo que impresionaba a Jon era la hoja. Era una hoja cómo sólo una antes había visto. Era como _Ice_ , la espada ancestral de la casa Stark, de acero valyrio.

“Por los dioses…” exclamó Jon mientras su voz se propagaba con extraños ecos, por las nuevamente cada vez más oscuras criptas de Winterfell.

 _‘Con esta daga Eddard Stark podría alimentar al norte entero por un invierno de veinte años, ¿Qué hace en la tumba de mi tía? ¿Era de ella?’_ no podía evitar preguntarse para sí mismo

“ _Mentiras, Mentiras, Mentiras”_ graznó súbitamente el cuervo, que ahora se encontraba posado sobre el pétreo rostro tiznado y lleno de cenizas de la estatua de su tía. Sin saber por qué, Jon se dirigió al cuervo

“¿Qué es lo que es mentira maldito cuervo de los infiernos?” gritó exasperado y con cierto descontrol Jon. Algo tenía que estar mal para acabar el día de su nombre peleándose a voces con un cuervo.

‘ _Si alguien me viera, pensará que estoy loco. Y a lo mejor lo estoy. Estoy hablando con un cuervo en las criptas de Winterfell, a donde he venido porque una pesadilla me ha hecho pensar que aquí hallaría alguna respuesta a mi mierda de existencia. Lo único que he encontrado ha sido una forma de joderme aún más mi vida, quemando la tumba de la hermana de Lord Stark’_

En ese momento, las sensaciones que tuvo durante la pesadilla volvieron a resurgir, pero en la vida real. La sensación de opresión en el pecho y un sudor frio qué le comienza a recorrer cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

“ _Todo_ ” Respondió el cuervo con una voz masculina que parecía salida del mundo de ultratumba y reverberaba en las cavidades de la cripta. Antes de poder procesar la situación, el cuervo comenzó a proyectar una sombra negra que parecía un hombre, al lado del cual una especie de hilo blanco de luz danzaba a su alrededor, para total incredulidad de Jon.

“¿Cómo que todo? ¿Qué todo? ¿A qué te refieres? Habla animal maldito”  preguntó exasperado y con cierto temor en su voz al cuervo, tratando de pararse a pensar en lo que estaba ocurriendo ante sus ojos.

“ _Bastardo, Bastardo, Bastardo”_   graznó como en un principio el cuervo. La penumbra que ofrecían los rescoldos del fuego en la tumba de su tía, comenzaba a diluirse entre el humo y la oscuridad que inundaban las criptas. Sólo podía apreciar con claridad el pálido reflejo de la hoja de la daga que tenía en su mano y la macabra danza entre la sombra y el hilo de luz.

Temeroso de lo que sus ojos percibían fuera real, Jon trató de recomponerse internamente, listo para enfrentarse a lo que, o a quién fuera que tuviera delante. Y lo que fuera que tenía delante, Jon estaba seguro que era algo más que un simple cuervo.

“¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Qué puede querer alguien de un bastardo? ¿de una mancha en la historia de la casa Stark?. Seas lo que seas o seas quién seas, sabes que no soy más que eso” pronunció Jon con una pena que ni el mismo sabía que tenía. Una pena que era como si hubiera perdido todo en su vida.

“ _Mil ojos y uno tengo”_ Resonó la voz masculina, destilando en cada nota de su voz, algo que Jon sólo podía describir como _magia._

“ _No sabes nada_ ” Dijo esta vez una voz femenina, pero no menos distante y mágica que la anterior.

“ _Snow, Snow, Snow”_ Graznó el cuervo de forma gutural, como si le diera repulsión decirlo.

 _“Tienes que aprender”_ Volvió a sonar la voz masculina de ultratumba, rebotando en las paredes que goteaban el hielo derretido, haciendo que las criptas estuvieran inundadas de una especie de neblina en suspensión. Jon sentía que su cuerpo no le respondía. Hacía tiempo que había perdido toda la resolución con la que empezó esta loca empresa de aventurarse en las criptas. Ahora sólo pedía a los _viejos dioses_ que le sacaran de ahí indemne, lo más rápido posible, y los dioses se apiaden de mí por haber destruido la tumba de mi tía.

“ _Madre, Madre, Madre”_ Parecía que le decía el cuervo riéndose de él.

“¿Cómo voy a aprender algo si no sé ni quien es mi madre?” dijo totalmente abatido ante la los escombros y rescoldos de lo que había sido la tumba de Lyanna Stark. La oscuridad ya era casi total. Jon pensaba que su corazón iba a explotar, de lo rápido que le latía. En su interior sentía un calor que nunca antes había experimentado, sintiendo como si estuviera ardiendo de nuevo como en la pesadilla. Pero esta vez no había ninguna llamarada, ni fuego envolviéndolo. Era un fuego que lo estaba consumiendo desde dentro y le negaba el control de cualquier miembro de su cuerpo. Únicamente podía estar ahí, de rodillas, con la daga aún firmemente agarrada en su mano derecha sobre su regazo. Contemplando hipnóticamente al espacio donde aún se encontraba el pálido hilo de luz blanca y la sombra en su danza.

 _"Rey, Rey, Rey"_ murmuró el cuervo.

 _“Volarás”_ Entonó proféticamente la voz masculina nuevamente.

Jon se hallaba sumido en las tinieblas. Las tinieblas de las criptas y de su vida. No sabía que estaba pasando pero quería que acabara ya. El pánico ante lo que estaba presenciando le atenazaba. No podía respirar bien, sentía como si sus pulmones estuvieran también en llamas.

“ _Muere, Muere, Muere”_ graznó ominosamente el cuervo.

 _“Es la única solución”_ pronunció dulcemente la voz femenina, como si estuviera entonando una nana para dormir. El dolor interno que sentía Jon lo estaba haciendo delirar. Sentía como sus entrañas eran consumidas por fuego. El corte en la cara se le abrió y comenzó a sangrar profusamente, resbalando sangre por su mejilla hasta acumularse en su barbilla limpia de pelos, para acabar derramándose sobre la hoja de la daga de acero valyrio.

“¡Por favor, haced que pare! ¡Por todos los dioses, por favor, haced que pare este dolor!” Imploró desesperadamente Jon, que de haber podido moverse estaría revolviéndose del dolor al sentir como su cuerpo era incinerado desde su interior, como su corazón latía tan rápido que se hallaba a punto de explotar.

 _“Tú sabes cómo pararlo”_ fríamente pronunció la voz masculina, retumbando de tal manera que parecía que la tierra comenzó a temblar. O a lo mejor era él que comenzaba a temblar por el dolor.

 _“Sólo la muerte paga por la vida”_ dijo la voz femenina con pena.

 _“Muere, Muere, Muere”_ chilló lastimosamente el cuervo.

Sin darse cuenta si quiera de las acciones que estaba realizando su cuerpo, tarde cayó en que su mano con la daga se dirigía hacía su corazón.

Cuando la daga alcanzó su objetivo, no sintió dolor. Al contrario, se sentía agradecido. El fuego por fin estaba desapareciendo de su interior, dejando paso a un bienvenido frío que se iba extendiendo progresivamente por su cuerpo. La mano con la que se había clavado la daga descendió al costado de su cuerpo como si a una marioneta le hubieran cortado los hilos. Su cuerpo se iba entumeciendo, mientras las sombras y el frío lo envolvían.

 _‘Este es el fin del Bastardo de Winterfell’_ pensaba serenamente y con una claridad que no había tenido en todo el día. Comenzó a aceptar la idea de que la muerte, a lo mejor no era algo tan malo. Mientras escuchaba como el hielo se derretía sobre los rescoldos de la tumba de Lyanna Stark, sintió como su olfato era intoxicado por el olor a cenizas y sal. La tierra bajo sus rodillas comenzó a temblar y él con ella. Su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionarse rígidamente, sin abandonar la posición postrada ante los escombros humeantes. La mirada entre cerrada mirando hacia el cometa si no fuera porque se encontraba en las profundidades de las criptas del norte. 

Su corazón le bombeó por última vez, pero con tanta fuerza que expulsó la daga, a la vez que surgía un potente chorro de sangre. Su sangre.

Curiosamente, los últimos pensamientos de su vida giraron en torno a la pesadilla que lo llevó a estar aquí. Más precisamente a las palabras que había escuchado cuando la llama lo había envuelto. Parecía que estaba escuchándolas de nuevo.

_“Skori se mele qēlos ānogar se sȳndror derēbagon, Kivio Dārilaros, se tresy hen suvion, se tresy hen perzys, se zaldrīzes sigligon, se dārys isse se sȳndor kessa sagon sigligon arlī rȳ suvion se perzys, rȳ ōrbar se lopor, naejot sikagon se zaldrīzoti hen dōron, se zirȳ kessa maghagon se ñāqes”_

Lo último que vio fue como su sangre entraba en contacto con las brasas del candil y luego una súbita explosión de luz. El frío en su cuerpo desapareció, dando paso a un calor que lo invadía, un calor que se propagó abrazando su alma, un calor que le consolaba y que le curaba. Tras eso.

_Oscuridad_

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bloodraven y Shiera haciéndo de las suyas  
> Me he permitido la licencia artística de poner las Criptas justo debajo del First Keep, pero realment estan justo en el lado opuesto del patio norte.  
> Por si no queda claro, la habitación donde Jon va a entrenar, es la misma del Lannistergate de AGoT, siendo la ventana la misma de la que cae Bran en el canón  
> El siguiente capítulo es el Dia del nombre de Jon desde el POV de Ned...Sí Jon creía que había tenido un mal día, su tío pronto le va a intentar disputar el puesto.  
> ¡Aviso! Habrá 7/9 POV que tendrá esta ficción. Habrá POV con mucha conversación y otros que por lo general optaran más por el monólogo interno. No espereís que Jon sea igual de conversador que Tyrion, o que suelte los comentarios irónicos como Jaime. Mi principal motivación para esta Ficción (Qué la pienso terminar por qué ya tengo todos los puntos y giros de la trama, así como un esbozo general de quién es quien, para quién y por qué. Va ser una ficción larga, con capitulos de 4.500 palabras en adelante.) siempre ha sido la comparativa Jon de los libros con Aegon el Dragón. En lo que se sabe de Aegon, es un personaje muy similar a Jon, y la historia tiende a hacer de menos la importancia que tuvieron sus hermanas y sus íntimos en la conquista. Veo a ambos como tíos introvertidos, con gran capacidad de mando y una gran capacidad estratégica. Y ambos tienen las mismas fallas. Si no es por Visenya a Aegon le deparaba lo mismo que a Jon en la guardia, por ejemplo


	3. Eddard I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned recuerda que había pasado tal día como ese, quince años atrás

**Eddard I** 297 A.C Winterfell, The North

 _“’_ _Promise me’, Ned, his sister had whispered from her bed of blood. She had loved the scent of **winter** **roses**.”_ A GoT Eddard XV

* * *

 

‘ _Este día parece no tener fin’_ Suspiró Eddard mientras repasaba las cartas hacia y de sus vasallos del norte que tenía encima de su escritorio. Ya era bastante terrible pensar a diario en la situación en la que él chico tenía que vivir, pero los días del nombre de Jon eran los peores días del año en la vida de Eddard Stark desde hacía 15 años.

“Los otros te lleven Rhaegar Targaryen” musitó en la soledad de su solar. El recuerdo del maldito torneo volvió a él, mientras contemplaba las sombras que producían las velas sobre los objetos de su solar, tan vívido como un sueño.

Era el año de la falsa primavera, y él tenía dieciocho años otra vez. Podía ver el verde intenso de la hierba en el viento. Días cálidos y noches frescas y el dulce sabor del vino. Recordó la risa de Brandon, y la valentía de Robert en la _melee_. La forma en que se reía hacía que algunos lo comparasen con la _Tormenta que Ríe_ , mientras tumbaba con su enorme martillo, a hombres a su izquierda y la derecha. Recordó a Jaime Lannister, el _León dorado_ que tras arrodillarse en el pasto frente al pabellón del rey y haciendo sus votos para proteger y defender al rey Aerys, pasó a ser el _León blanco_. Posteriormente, Ser Oswel Whent ayudó a Jaime a ponerse de pie, y el propio lord comandante Ser Gerold Hightower, le ajustó la capa blanca como nieve de la Guardia Real sobre sus hombros. Las seis espadas blancas estaban allí para dar la bienvenida a su nuevo hermano.  Recordaba la sonrisa de una _estrella caída_ mientras bailaban en el Gran Salón de las cien chimeneas de Harrenhal...

Sin embargo, cuando comenzó la justa, el día perteneció a Rhaegar Targaryen. El príncipe heredero llevaba la armadura en la que moriría: una placa negra brillante con el dragón de tres cabezas de su casa forjado en rubíes en el pecho. Una pluma de seda escarlata caía de su yelmo rematado con el dragón de tres cabezas en rojo. Durante ese torneo parecía que ninguna lanza podía tocarlo. Venció a Brandon, a Bronce Yohn Royce, e incluso al extraordinarío Ser Arthur Dayne.

Robert había estado bromeando con Jon Arryn y el viejo Lord Hunter cuando el príncipe rodeó el campo después de descabalgar a Ser Barristan en la última justa, para reclamar la corona del campeón. Ned cada vez que recordaba el momento, volvía a tensionarse como si estuviera reviviéndolo. El momento cuando todas las sonrisas murieron, cuando el Príncipe Rhaegar Targaryen instó a su destrero negro azabache a pasar de largo a su propia esposa, la princesa Dorniense Elia Martel, para colocar la corona de la reina del amor y de la belleza en el regazo de Lyanna. Todavía podía verla: Sus ojos humeantes como el acero valyrio brillando, sonrisa en la cara, en su regazo una corona de rosas de invierno, azules como la escarcha.

Tras eso, locura. Locura y estupidez, extendiéndose como _wildfire_ por todo _Westeros._

Y todo acabó tal día como hoy, quince años atrás. Siete lucharon contra tres y sólo dos quedaron. Y un recuerdo que jamás le abandonaría y que le perseguía por las noches.  Sin embargo, estos no eran tres ordinarios.

Les estaban esperando ante una torre redonda, con las montañas rojas de Dorne a sus espaldas, sus capas blancas ondeando al viento. Y estas no eran sombras; Sus rostros aparecían claros ante sus ojos, incluso ahora. Ser Arthur Dayne, _The Sword of The Morning_ , tenía una sonrisa triste en sus labios. La empuñadura de la gran espada _Dawn_ , forjada de los restos de una estrella caída, asomaba sobre su hombro derecho. Ser Oswel Whent estaba sobre una rodilla, afilando su hoja con una piedra de afilar. A través de su casco de esmalte blanco, el murciélago negro de su casa extendió sus alas. Con ellos se encontraba el viejo Ser Gerold Hightower, el legendario _Toro Blanco_. Todos ellos con sus resplandecientes armaduras de acero con esmalte plateado con las tres cabezas del dragón en rojo grabadas en el pecho de las mismas.

"Les busqué en el Tridente", les dijo Ned.

"No estábamos allí", respondió Ser Gerold.

"Ay del Usurpador si hubiéramos estado", dijo Ser Oswell.

"Cuando cayó el Desembarco del Rey, Ser Jaime mató a vuestro rey con una espada de oro, y me pregunté dónde estarían".

"Muy lejos", dijo Ser Gerold, "o Aerys todavía se sentaría en el Trono de Hierro, y nuestro falso hermano habría sido juzgado y ejecutado en vez de morir con una gloria que no se merecía" escupió la última parte.

"Estuve en Storm's End para levantar el sitio", les dijo Ned.

“Los Lords Tyrell y Redwyne rindieron sus estandartes, y todos sus caballeros _doblaron la rodilla_ para ofrecernos fidelidad. Pensé que a lo mejor ustedes quisieran hacer lo mismo ahora”

" _Nuestras rodillas no se doblan_ fácilmente, _Lord Stark_ ", dijo Ser Arthur Dayne.

"Ser Willem Darry ha huido a Dragonstone, con vuestra reina y el Príncipe Viserys. Pensé que podríais haber navegado con él.

"Ser Willem es un hombre bueno y leal", dijo Ser Oswell.

"Pero no de la Guardia Real", señaló Ser Gerold. "La Guardia Real no huye".

"Entonces o ahora", dijo Ser Arthur.

"Nosotros juramos un voto de por vida", explicó con toda la sencillez del mundo el viejo Ser Gerold.

Los espectros de Ned se movieron a su lado, con espadas de sombra en la mano. Eran siete contra tres.

"Y ahora comienza", dijo Ser Arthur Dayne, la Espada de la mañana. Desenvainó a Dawn y la sostuvo con ambas manos. La hoja forjada del material de una estrella caída brillaba pálida como un cristal lechoso, viva con luz.

"No", dijo Ned con tristeza en su voz al tener que enfrentarse al que podría haber sido su cuñado si el mundo fuera un lugar justo.

"Ahora termina". Cuando se juntaron en un torrente de acero y sombra, pudo escuchar a Lyanna gritando.

"¡Eddard!", Gritó ella. Una tormenta de pétalos de rosa soplaba sobre el cielo, tan azules como los ojos de la muerte, mientras una estrella bañada en sangre, caía entre las sombras de las Montañas Rojas.

Desde entonces el día del nombre de Jon servía de recuerdo de la muerte de su hermana y de una guerra basada en mentiras que costó la vida a tantos, y tanto dentro de su familia.  A eso había que añadirle los problemas diarios de ser el Guardián y lord protector del norte.

 _‘A los cuales Brandon, o mi padre habrían sabido hacer frente mucho mejor que yo’_ Pensó para sus adentros Ned, dejando salir un suspiro desde lo más profundo de su ser, que ni sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba almacenando.

 _‘Al menos está intacto e integro. Sigo cumpliendo la promesa Lya, jamás te fallaré ¿Qué me dirías si me vieras ahora? ¿Perdonarías que usurpé a tu hijo, mi sobrino, y le oculte quienes eran sus padres y su verdadera herencia?’_ Esa pregunta le atormentaba permanentemente. Era uno de los principales motivos por el que le ocultaba Jon quién era su madre. El conocer la respuesta de Lyanna a través de él. Pero Ned estaba seguro de que tomó el camino correcto. Robert era su hermano en todo menos en sangre y los Targaryen estaban condenados de una manera u otra.

 _‘Él chico no se merecía llevar esa vida en el nido de víboras que es el sur. No. Mejor está aquí con su familia, que lo quiere. Sin influencia Targaryen nunca podrá ser como su abuelo’_ Reflexionaba Ned

 _‘Y cuando haya tomado los votos de la Night’s Wacht podré decirle sin problema quienes eran sus padres. En el muro no podrá reclamar nada porque habrá renunciado a sus títulos, y por ende no será ningún problema para Robert o su descendencia. No tendrán motivos para ir tras él. Allí podrá ascender en los rangos sin ser juzgado por su supuesta bastardía, e incluso podría llegar a ser Lord Comandante_.’ Era lo único que podía hacer, se decía siempre que contemplaba el futuro de Jon.

El nunca había apreciado demasiado a los Targaryen, y crecer al lado de alguien que les tenía un odio tan profundo como Robert desde que sus padres murieron al naufragar volviendo de buscar una esposa de sangre valyria para el _P_ _rincipe_ _H_ _eredero_ en Essos, no ayudó a aumentar la estima que sentía hacia los _dragones_. Para él sólo eran unas figuras lejanas, casi más pertenecientes a las lecciones de los maestres y la leyenda, que unas personas con las que tendría contacto, y le daba igual lo que hicieran mientras dejasen de lado a su familia. Claro que a él también le llegaron los rumores de la locura de Aerys, pero siempre pensó que el _Príncipe Heredero_ sería un buen rey cuando le tocase gobernar. El pueblo lo adoraba y nunca había escuchado una mala palabra, ni tan si quiera de Robert más allá de que no tenía pasta de luchador, lo que teniendo en cuenta su odio hacia los Targaryen era casi un cumplido. Todo eso cambió con el siete veces maldito Torneo de Harrenhal.

‘C _uando me alcé en armas contra el Rey loco por el asesinato de mi padre y mi hermano, tarde comprendí que la Rebelión habría estallado aunque no hubiera estado Lyanna de por medio, acabando con la muerte de todo Targaryen en Westeros’_ No hacía bien Ned en pensar en Targaryens muertos. Se le revolvía el cuerpo al recordar como si lo estuviera viendo en ese momento, el cuerpo semi carbonizado de la Pequeña Rhaenys, la cabeza destrozada del bebe Aegon junto a su madre partida por la mitad, envueltos en un estandarte carmesí Lannister.

‘ _Al menos ese día hubo un Lannister que tuvo algo de honor’_ Pensaba con cierto sarcasmo.

‘ _Lo que habría dado por ver la cara de Tywin Lannister cuando le comunicaron que su hijo, su León dorado, después de matar a Aerys II, el rey al que había jurado proteger, luchó como el Guerrero reencarnado para tratar de, estérilmente, salvar a la nieta de este’_ Él no vio él cuerpo, pero el Gran Jon Umber, Mark Ryswell y Martyn Cassel le juraron por los antiguos dioses que no debía de existir muerte más terrible que la de morir quemado por _wildfire_ , pues no era normal la forma en que la armadura se había fundido a los restos de lo que en su momento fue Jaime Lannister.

‘ _El Mata Reyes que murió defendiendo a la Princesa’_ Un canción para los bardos pensaría su hija Sansa.

 ‘ _La maldición de Tywin’_ más bien diría yo, pensaba jocosamente para sus adentros Eddard. Pero fue interrumpido en sus pensamientos cuando alguien tocó a la puerta de su solar.

“ _Knock, knock, knock”_ Sonó la maciza y negra puerta de _Ironwood_ , tan antigua y del mismo material que las puertas que se encontraban en el _Godswood_ y las criptas. No tenía idea quién podía querer algo con él a la hora del lobo.

“Sí, adelante” Dijo Ned con su voz neutra, tratando de no mostrar en ella el cansancio acumulado durante el día.

“Mi señor” Le saludó su esposa, que tras abrir la puerta hizo una pequeña reverencia con su cabeza pidiéndole permiso para entrar al solar.

 “Dime mi señora, ¿qué necesitas? Si estás aquí preguntando él porque no he ido a nuestra alcoba conjunta, es porque estoy preparando todo para la próxima reunión con los vasallos de la costa oeste. Necesito que refuercen sus defensas por si los _Ironborn_ tienen la tentación de volver a sus antiguas maneras. Por no mencionar los constantes _raids_ de los salvajes al sur del muro y la _Bear’s Island_ ” Le dijo Ned a su esposa, sorprendido por la voz funcionarial propia de gran señor que con los años había conseguido desarrollar, con la que le que se dirigió a su mujer. Una voz que no mostraba fisuras ni emociones, sólo frialdad.

‘D _urante el torneo de Harrenhal me llamaron el lobo tierno. Me llamaban el lobo callado durante la Rebelión, pero tras ella, deberían haber pasado a llamarme el lobo frío, pues así es como me dejó por dentro aquella siete veces maldita guerra’_ pensaba amargamente para sus adentros, mientras con un gesto de la cabeza invitaba a Cat para que se sentase en la silla que se hallaba frente a su escritorio. Fijándose en la expresión de su esposa vio que esta exudaba preocupación y molestia.

 _‘¿Qué ha hecho Jon ahora? ¿Hacer ruido al respirar? ¿No le ha bastado mi promesa de este mediodía de que el chico antes o después se irá al muro y no tendrá que volver a verlo?_ ’ Dejando salir todo el aire que tenía en sus pulmones, mientras apoyaba una mano sobre su escritorio, le preguntó sin andarse con rodeos.

“¿A qué viene esa expresión Cat? Ya te dije que iba a hablar con Jon sobre la _Night’s Wacht_ y así lo he hecho, pero no puedes esperar que se vaya en el mismo día. Hay que darle un tiempo para que lo acepte y disfrute un poco más de la inocencia junto a sus hermanos y hermanas. No tendrá mi nombre, pero si mi sangre y no pienso enviarlo al muro contra su voluntad” Dijo de forma tajante Eddard. Pero algo en su interior le decía que había sido un error que él fuera quién sugiriera la idea de que Jon se labrara un futuro en el muro, justo el día de su nombre.

‘ _¡Vaya regalo le he dado! ¡Y encima he acabado teniendo que volver a navegar en torno a la razón por la que no sabe ni quién es su madre! ¡Los otros se lleven al maestre Luwin y a Cat!’_ Si no hubiera sido por la demostración con el manejo de la espada de Jon durante el entrenamiento, el maestre jamás habría mencionado la necesidad de buenos hombres para la guardia. Y su esposa. Su esposa no tardó en ver la opción que llevaba esperando toda su vida para deshacerse del chico. Y viendo a Jon pelear de esa manera le recordaba tanto al _Último Dragón_ en el Tridente, que sintió escalofríos pensando en que alguien pudiera unir todas las piezas si lo veían luchando así.

‘ _No el último Dragón’_ pensaba con pánico y un extraño orgullo.

 _‘Aunque no lo quiera admitir, pero no por las razones que ella cree, lo más seguro para los Starks es que Jon vaya al muro’_ Catelyn ya estaba sentada frente a él y su tensión había disminuido, pero seguía transmitiendo la sensación de que saltaría en cualquier momento.

“Me alegro de oír que por fin el _bastardo_ se va a ir de aquí. Ya has visto que hoy casi mata a Robb, pero no Ned, no es porque se vaya al muro inmediatamente, es por lo que me ha dicho esta tarde antes de la cena” Le replicó rápida y hoscamente Catelyn. Pese a que quería defender a Jon, no había caso en insistir en que no se refiriera de esa manera al chico. En última instancia era culpa de Ned que al chico lo pudieran tomar por bastardo. La mirada de su mujer oscilaba entre sus manos que tenía en su regazo trazando patrones sobre en su falda, a mirarle a su cara, para volver a mirar a su regazo, como buscando la forma de decir sus siguientes palabras. Los ojos de turquesa de su esposa, que en tantos momentos habían sido una fuente de paz y consuelo, parecían mirarlo como con desdén.

“Ned, el bastardo no ha tenido bastante con humillar a tu primogénito, a _tu heredero_ frente a todo Winterfell, sino que además ha tenido la desfachatez de _humillarme a mí_ delante de los sirvientes” El gesto de su esposa era de indignación pobremente contenida. Entrelazando una y otra vez sus manos, dejando claro su nerviosismo.

‘ _Por los dioses ¿qué ha pasado esta tarde entre Cat y Jon?’_ Viendo su actitud y la indignación que rezumaba por cada uno de los poros de su piel debe de haber sido algo gordo.

‘ _Y explica el por qué Jon no ha aparecido en el Gran Salón para la cena’_ Ahora Catelyn tenía su atención. Apoyando los codos sobre su escritorio para apoyar su barbilla sobre el reverso de sus manos, a la vez que ponía totalmente derecha su espalda, miró fríamente a su esposa.

“¿Qué _humillación_ has sufrido a manos del chico?” le preguntó pronunciando el final con cierta tristeza y el principio con cierto sarcasmo. Catelyn pareció notarlo, pues se puso hecha una furia inmediatamente.

“Mi señor, veo que aún sin saber lo que ha pasado, ya está defendiendo al _bastardo_ antes que a su _verdadera familia”_ La acidez y el tono en que dijo las palabras dejaron a Eddard totalmente fuera de sitio, y antes de recuperarse, Cat decidió golpear el hierro candente.

“Mientras me ocupaba de mis labores como _Señora de Winterfell_ , haciendo una inspección de las reparaciones necesarias en la puerta del _Godswood_ con Beth Cassel y Vayon Poole, _tu bastardo_ me tiró al suelo porque iba mirando a su lobo y no hacia el frente. Pero eso no es lo peor mi señor” Dijo su mujer extediendo los brazos de forma pomposa hacia él, como si estuviera presentando el caso ante una corte. Ned a veces no terminaba de entender a los sureños y sus rodeos para afrontar las cosas, en vez de ir directamente al punto que querían discutir. Haciendo un gesto con la mano la instó a que prosiguiera con lo que había pasado.

“Cuando le pregunté qué es lo que hacía  en una sección a la que sólo se podía acceder con permiso de la familia Stark, me contestó que él sólo quería ir a meditar con los viejos dioses y que nunca había tenido constancia de que él necesitase pedir permiso para acceder al  bosque sagrado. Al recordarle su estatus, me dijo que yo era la menos indicada para hablar de quién podía acceder al bosque de los dioses, ya que al menos aunque bastardo, él tenía sangre de _lobo_ en sus venas y yo era una _Trucha, la cena de los lobos_ ” terminó su mujer llevándose las manos a la cara como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

“Cat…” Trató de hablar Ned, pero su esposa no iba a dejarlo.

"No puede quedarse aquí", dijo Catelyn secamente, interrumpiéndolo. “Él es tu hijo, no el mío. No lo quiero ver nunca más, ni tampoco ver que se acerque a nuestros hijos” La mirada que Ned le dio, era una de angustia pura.

“Por los dioses Cat, ¿Vas a prohibir a un niño sin madre, que apenas tiene 15 días del nombre recién cumplidos que no vuelva a hablar ni a tener contacto con su familia? ¿Es que acaso no tienes corazón?”Imploró Ned con más compasión que convencimiento

“Sin madre…Ned, ¿la madre del chico está muerta?” Pregunto Catelyn con cara de sorpresa.

 _‘Oh mierda, al dejarme llevar por mis emociones he dicho más de lo que nunca había dicho sobre la madre de Jon. ¡Los otros me lleven!’_ Pensó Ned decorazonado, mientras suspiraba profundamente.

 _‘Ojalá Brandon estuviera aquí_ ’ Pensaba amargamente mientras miraba como Cat se movía nerviosamente en la silla, esperando alguna respuesta. El silencio en el solar comenzaba a ser ensordecedor,

‘ _Brandon ya habría inventado alguna excusa y habría cambiado de tema. O habría cambiado de tema directamente y se la habría llevado a la alcoba para llevar a cabo los deberes maritales’_ La forma de distraer a las mujeres de su difunto hermano siempre era la misma. Inventar excusas para salir del paso y distraerlas para caer sobre ellas cuando estaban desprevenidas.

‘ _Un verdadero lobo salvaje, que nunca pensaba en las consecuencias de sus acciones'_ Como Lyanna, recordaba con tristeza. No cómo él. El no sabía salirse de las normas. Honor y Deber eran sus dos pilares en la vida. no podía mentirle más de lo que había mentido a Cat. Su deber también era hacia ella y bastante lo había manchado. Igual que su honor, aunque no por culpa Jon, jamás por Jon. Una lágrima comenzó a caer por su rostro sin que él pudiera controlarlo.

"Sí. Está muerta. Murió antes de que terminara la Rebelión y le juré en su lecho de muerte que cuidaría del chico. Es todo lo que necesitas saber. Nunca me preguntes más por ella. Llevo quince años amándote sólo a tí y a nuestra familia", dijo, frío como el hielo y con una pena infinita mientras la miraba fijamente, dejando claro que no era un tema del que se volvería a discutir. "Él es mi sangre, y eso es todo lo que necesitas saber.”

Catelyn se relajó un poco su postura al ver el dolor en su rostro y seguramente al saber no existía otra mujer viva con la que él quisiera estar.

 _‘Y era verdad, la única mujer que amé más que a Catelyn murió al arrojarse al mar, pero ella no me amó en un principio a mí, ni era la madre de ningún Stark’_ Pensaba tristemente, mientras reflexionaba sobre la vida con su mujer. Ned se había casado con ella en el lugar de Brandon, como decretaba la costumbre, pero  fue un matrimonio nacido en las sombras de su hermano muerto, al igual que la de otra persona. La sombra de una mujer a la que no nombraría, la mujer que había dado a luz a Jon.

“Ned, nunca imaginé que estaba muerta. Yo siempre pensé….pensé…pensé que era de alguna puta o sirvienta que vivía en el sur, y que esta te chantajeaba con revelar al mundo con quién había roto su honor Eddard Stark y por eso tenía que estar el chico aquí…O que era alguien que tu seguías amando y que era un peligro para mí y los niños” Le dijo su mujer mientras se levantaba corriendo de su silla, para rodear el escritorio y lanzarse sobre su regazo para abrazarlo.

Antes que pudiera responderle nada, la envolvió con sus brazos, dejando ceder a toda la tensión y tristeza que tenía almacenada en su cuerpo.

‘ _Si no es con mi mujer con quién puedo desahogarme, no puedo hacerlo con nadie’_ Con una mezcla de felicidad y cansancio.

“Ahora puedo entender por qué trajiste al chico aquí. No habría sido honorable dejarlo a su suerte a tan corta edad. Pero Ned, eso no quita que se tiene que ir. Tú ya le has dado más que muchos padres a sus hijos bastardos” le dijo mirándole a los ojos desde abajo suya, con una mirada por la Ned tuvo blindar su corazón ante el mudo atractivo en los ojos de su esposa.

"Dicen que tu amigo Robert ha sido padre de una docena de bastardos y no sabe ni donde están ni qué es de sus vidas. Tu ya has cumplido con tu promesa Ned, el chico tiene que irse" Le dijo otra vez, mirándolo a los ojos, pero con una dureza que en su anterior mirada no estaba presente, a la vez que se retiraba de su abrazo.

“ _Blam_ ” Antes de poder contestar a sus esposa, resonó el la puerta de antigua madera sobre la pared de su solar, apareciendo un congestionado Jory Cassel. Se encontraba agitado con la ropa mal puesta, como si acabase de salir de su la cama y hubiera sido despertado por alguna emergencia. Su rostro expresaba preocupación, confusión y ¿ _miedo?_

“Lord Stark, siento muchísimo mi abrupta entrada, pero ha surgido una situación que sobrepasa mi estatus” dijo con tono resignado, pero seguro. Algo importante debe ser, si el capitán de la guardia del castillo no puede lidiar con él, pensó mientras su esposa se levantaba de su regazo, para permitirle levantarse.

“¿Qué ha pasado?” le dijo Eddard de manera concisa y directa, tras en cinco pasos ponerse frente a la chimenea que daba calor desde el centro de su solar.

“No sabemos muy bien. Lo único que sabemos es que falta uno de las candiles de la puerta de las criptas, cuya puerta no se ve y de cuya entrada está saliendo humo…pero no es un humo natural milord” le relató Jory en un tono cada vez más bajo, acabando la frase casi en un susurro. Entre la expresión, la mirada nerviosa y lo que acababa de decir, el capitán de su guardia tenía toda su atención. Ya podría discutir luego con Cat sobre el futuro de Jon.

“¿Y cómo es que no ha ido alguien a investigar lo sucedido, ehm?” gruño en reproche Eddard.

“Milord, tras lo sucedido esta tarde con el _bast…_ con él chico y lady Stark, el personal no quiere ir a ninguna zona restringida a la familia sin autorización expresa de usted o de su señora” dijo el capitán de su guardia. Sus ojos marrones oscilaban entre sus pies y el lugar donde sabía que se hallaba su esposa detrás de él. Girándose para ver la cara compungida de su esposa, le lanzó una mirada de desaprobación y se dirigió a por su capa.

 _‘¡Por los dioses! Sólo faltaba ahora que las tensiones entre Jon y Catelyn impidan el correcto funcionamiento de mi castillo’_ suspiraba Eddard.

Al llegar a la puerta, donde aún se encontraba Jory, comenzó a darle instrucciones concisas para actuar hasta que él fuera capaz de evaluar la situación.

“Reúne unos cinco hombres con antorchas y comienza a elegir otros tantos para formar una cadena de cubos de agua desde el pozo principal hasta las criptas. Si hay un fuego ahí abajo no va ser fácil acceder hasta él, aunque es posible que…” pero sus ordenes fueron interrumpidas por la voz nerviosa de Jory Cassel.

“Milord, _no lo entiende. Tiene que verlo._ El humo…. _ese humo no es natural_. Los hombres que se encontraban de guardia en la puerta norte han dicho que de repente apareció la estrella roja en el cielo, y al volver a fijarse en el patio norte…bueno, este estaba sumergido en el humo que salía de las criptas. Nadie se ha atrevido a acercarse más allá de las barracas y el ala de los sirvientes. La gente tiene miedo que sea un augurio de los viejos dioses y lo _Reyes de Invierno._ _Un mal augurio”_

“¿ _Estrella roja?¿Malos augurios?”_ dijo Ned casi atragantado, con una voz que transmitía toda su incredulidad ante lo que le estaban contando.

“Por los _viejos y nuevos Dioses_ Jory, qué relación tiene una estrella en el cielo, da igual el color que tenga, con lo que sea que esté pasando en las criptas de Winterfell, probablemente que el viento haya tirando el candil y haya quemado la puerta” habló firmemente, tratando de mostrar lo rídiculo de la situación que le estaba relatando el joven Cassel, mientras recuperaba su fachada y tono de señor.

“Yo sólo le digo que debe verlo para entenderlo milord” zanjó Jory.

En vistas de la obstinación del capitán de su guardia y a que realmente no tenía ganas de proseguir la discusión con su esposa, decidió tomar el mando de las operaciones personalmente.

“Bien Jory, _tú_ me acompañaras.” Le dijo fijando sus ojos grises en el hijo de su viejo amigo Martyn Cassel. A veces lamentaba que los valientes norteños que le acompañaron a Dorne no hubiesen podido recibir un mejor descanso eterno. Se giró hacía Cat, con una mirada que no admitía discusión.

“Mi señora, usted vaya al ala familiar y convoque a toda nuestra familia en el Gran Salón”  tras eso, su esposa le hizo una breve reverencia y salió del solar antes que él y Jory

Su capitán de la guardia y él comenzaron a navegar por el laberinto de pasillos que formaban el vetusto castillo de Winterfell. Al salir al patio principal, pudo ver efectivamente, una estrella roja surcando el cielo de tal manera, que parecía dejar una herida sangrante en el velo de la noche. Sin duda, en algo estaba en lo cierto Jory. Esta no era una estrella más, y si realmente era un augurio de algo, sólo podía augurar una cosa. Dragones.

Al cruzar bajo el puente que conectaba el _Great Keep_ y la armería, comenzó a ver el humo por el que tan nervioso se había mostrado Jory.

‘ _Si tengo que ser sincero, a mí tampoco me inspira ninguna sensación de tranquilidad'_   meditaba internamente, a la par que sentía un mal presentimiento sobre lo que estaba pasando. Desde luego que ese humo blanquecino vaporoso y etéreo que se hacía más denso conforme se iban aproximando al patio norte y la entrada de las criptas, no daba impresión de ser de este mundo. Parecía _mágico._

Al llegar a escasos metros de las criptas, lo único que podía verse entre el blanco humo, casi neblinoso, era la penumbra del único candil que quedaba en la entrada y las anormales sombras que proyectaban él y Jory Cassel al ser reflejados por la rojiza luz de la estrella que se encontraba justamente encima el _First Keep_. Antes de que pudieran seguir avanzando un ruido sordo comenzó a salir de las entrañas de la tierra. Un ruido que parecía ser el eco del golpe del mágico martillo de los _Niños del Bosque_ contra el _Cuello_.

_“VROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM”_

“¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO? alcanzó a escuchar a un perplejo Jory Cassel. Ned no sabía que responderle, pues lo único que era capaz de establecer era el ruido que iba in crescendo, comenzando a ser ensordecedor.  De pronto cesó el ruido. Pero igual de rápido que desapareció, volvió, pero multiplicado infinitamente. Parecía como el ruido que haría el choque entre montañas.

 _‘¿Es esto lo que vivieron los últimos de Valyria durante la Maldición? ¿Así resonaron las 14 llamas antes de que destruyeran por siempre jamás las Tierras del Eterno Verano?’_ se preguntaba un ahora, aterrorizado Eddard Stark. Era cierto qué sólo se puede ser valiente cuando se tiene miedo, pero lo que tenía él no era miedo, era pánico, angustia y la incapacidad de mover una sola fibra de su cuerpo.

“ _VROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM”_ El ruido lo estaba volviendo loco, y al mirar a Jory, parecía que lo estaba afectando a él también, porque de repente este se cayó al suelo. Sin saber por qué, de repente el también perdió la vertical, y ahí, al sentir el suelo vibrar bajo su cuerpo, entendió que el ruido era consecuencia de que la tierra temblaba, el castillo temblaba, y seguramente todo el norte temblaba.

En un instante, todo el humo fue aspirado por las puertas de las criptas como los pulmones de una persona tras ahogarse. El ruido y el temblor cesaron. Solo se oía un silencio sepulcral en todo el castillo. El patio norte totalmente bañado por la rojiza luz de la estrella que se hallaba en eje con la antigua fortaleza, estaba completamente desierto a excepción de él y Jory, que estaba del color del _Weirdwood_ que había en el _Godswood._

_‘Si tuviera que apostar un dragón, apostaría que no estoy mucho mejor que él ¿Qué infiernos acaba de ocurrir ¿Qué…’_

_“BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM”_ surgió una columna de fuego desde las entrañas de la tierra, allí donde hacía menos de un segundo se encontraban las milenarias criptas y el igual de antiguo _First Keep,_ ahora evaporados por el fuego. Era como estar ante un geiser de lava al rojo vivo que se elevaba como queriendo trepar hasta el cielo donde estaba la estrella, tiñendo entre ambos de un rojo sanguinolento todo el cielo del _Norte._ Bañando de rojo todo _Westeros,_ todo Essos y las _Tierras de más allá del Muro._

 _‘Qué los viejos dioses tengan piedad de nosotros’_   rezó Eddard Stark.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ned no tiene información que tienen otros, que más adelante van a aparecer. El sabe que Rhaegar y Lyanna se querían, pero juzga a Rhaegar de irresponsable y deshonorable por dejar a Ellia de lado, con una hija y "un hijo"(al menos "hijo" en esta ficc. En asoiaf estoy convencido que Aegon es Faegon Blackfyre el I de su nombre, y el boss anterior a los otros) y ahí mete un poco también a su hermana, por la forma de escaparse de esta con el príncipe de plata.  
> Ned sabe que fue deshonorable el presentar y presionar el matrimonio de lya con robert, sabiendo como era robert y tras verlo en la rebelion greyjoy, y siente que rompio su honor hacia su familia y por eso pasó todo lo que paso. ¡Íngenuo!, en un par de capitulos un par de personas le pondrán al tanto de la situación política en Westeros en el 281-283 AC (que va ser la misma que yo considero como canon de la historia de ASOIAF a excepción de mi "Aegon")  
> Lo que me gusta de la literatura según puntos de vista es como una situación puede ser vista desde distintos prismas según el contexto y el observador. Es como la vida misma y es algo muy frecuente en la historiografía.
> 
> En este capítulo juego con la teoría de que winterfell esta construido sobre un volcan inactivo, pero que tiene lava en sus profundidades. De ahí las aguas termales y el sistema de calefacción (que acaba de quedar un poco hecho m....)
> 
> Las criptas no se han destruido enteras!! 
> 
> Catelyn cambia totalmente lo ocurrido en el encontronazo, pq obviamente, es CAAAAT!! 
> 
> Simplemente agradecer a todos los que leís esto!  
> Just thank everyone of you that read this!  
> Jon III siguiente capítulo  
> Sneak Preview
> 
> ‘¿Será esta la doncella de la que tanto hablan los dioses sureños? Pero al observarla mejor, Jon vio que era imposible que fuera la doncella. ‘Ni una diosa puede ser tan bella’.


	4. La Rata Gris/Jon III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Primeras reacciones al Cometa y una ración de magia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo es más corto de lo general, pero porque el siguiente va ser bastante largo. Si trataba de hacerlo todo en uno no habría quedado igual de coherente.  
> Hay POV no fijos, como el primero de este capítulo que sirven a modo de interludios, así podemos ver fuera de los 7/10 pov q habra fijos dependiendo de en que arco nos encontremos. Jon, Eddard, Rhaegar, Arya, Bran... y hasta aqúi puedo contar por ahora.  
> La historia va a constar mínimo de 5 arcos príncipales y varios más secundarios. Ya tengo los puntos y giros hasta el endgame, ahora espero no cagarla como D&D, pero al menos si lo hago, lo haré con cariño Lol
> 
> Obviamente esto es un AU, pero trato de ser fiel al lore del canon  
> Ej1. APuesto mil dragones a que Shireen tb va ser rostizada en los libros para tratar de resucitar a Stannis, pero resucitará a Jon. Cada vez que Beric ha muerto, alguien más ha muerto. Lo mismo con Stoneheart y/o Dragones de Dany. Por ende, una resurreción cuesta una muerte y de ahí no me salgo  
> Ej2. Los Targs se pueden quemar salvo por el fuego de su dragón vínculado. En casos de magia de sangre, se les quema el pelo y vello.  
> Ej3. Los dragones tendrán sillas de montar porque estos las tienen. EL puto climax de la Danza es Daemon soltándose las cadenas de su montura en Caraxes para saltar sobre Vhagar de Aemond y clavarle Dark Sister en el puto ojo que le quedaba. De ahí la rescata más tarde Bloodraven.  
> Ej4. LA conquista no la voy a alterar, pero si las motivaciones de la misma (como no se saben, ahí aprovecharé para expandir mi AU y meter cosas de mi propia cosecha pero cercanos al lore) Y eso es lo que pienso hacer con todos los recovecos del lore y el universo de ASOIAF/AWOIAF/F&B. Como de Aegon se sabe poco de su personalidad pues... lo mismo
> 
>  
> 
> Habrá homenajes y grandes guiños a Tolkien, a quién nunca se le terminara de apreciar la genialidad que fue el Silmarillión. Es lo primero que escribe, durante la IWW y establece todo el puto universo en el que basa su obra. Crea unas reglas y una dinámica. Crea unas estructuras. No habría anillo sin sauron, no hay sauron sin nümenor/destrucción de Beleriand. No hay nümenor/destrucción de Beleriand sin Noldors, Feanor y los SIlmarils...
> 
> Eso es lo que hace Grrm con la Ayuda de los de AWOIAF para desarrollar TWoW y ADoS  
> Baelish mata a Jon Arryn pq al matarlo puede introducir a alguien en el juego para causar caos/vacío de poder a través del cual ascender (Ned). La relación cersei/jaime permite esas acciones. Varys monitoriza esa información, pero la guarda para el momento en que pueda llevar a viserys hacia westeros para luego golpear con faegon (Conversación Varys-Illyrio)  
> Si no hay incesto lannister, Baelish habría buscado otra forma de causar el caos, por ejemplo
> 
> O el norte(que tiene más de 3 casas, bastantes conflictos internos y la 4/5 ciudad más grande de Westeros) no va a luchar y doblar la rodilla por la casa Targaryen desde el punto 1. El pueblo libre no va a cruzar el muro pq si, y si lo hace será por extremos y no sin reticencias violentas.

** La Rata Gris 297 AC Dragonstone, Blackwater Bay, Westeros **

_"Robert did you an injustice," Maester Cressen replied carefully, "yet he had sound reasons. Dragonstone had long been the seat of House Targaryen. He needed a man's strength to rule here, and Renly was but a child."_ ACoK Prologue _ **  
**_

* * *

 

El maestre se encontraba fuera de sus habitaciones, en el balcón barrido por el frío viento de la noche, ahora nublada. Era aquí donde llegaban los cuervos después de un largo vuelo. Sus excrementos salpicaban las gárgolas que se elevaban a cuatro metros de alto a cada lado de él, un sabueso infernal y un _wyvern_ , dos de las miles que brotaban sobre las paredes de la antigua fortaleza. Él no creía en los augurios. Pero lo ocurrido esa noche... viejo como era, Cressen sentía algo en sus huesos. Apoyándose contra una de las gárgolas, meditó sobre los eventos, mientras escuchaba como las olas distantes rompían sobre la áspera piedra negra que se hallaba por todos lados en la isla. Primero el temblor, luego el volcán comenzó a expulsar humo, luego el ruido de los siete infiernos. Luego, aún más temblores que parecían iban a partir la isla y la erupción del volcán. Ah, y por último el cometa, sobre todo el cometa.

 _‘¡Hablando con gárgolas de profecías en el cielo, lo siguiente que será ¿creer qué la larga noche fue verdad?!' ¿Grumpkin y Snarks?’_ se lamentaba mientras respiraba resignado y abandonaba su balcón, y agarrar el libro que había venido a buscar antes de dirigirse a la _Sala de la Mesa Pintada_ donde había sido llamado por el señor de _Dragonstone_ , sin duda para discutir sobre la estrella y la profecía. Y ahí estaba pensando otra vez en eso.

 _‘¿En qué momento la sabiduría duramente ganada de toda una vida me ha abandonado al igual que mi salud y fuerza? ¿Qué locura había invadido su cuerpo, cuando la superstición llenó su cabeza como si fuera un mano de campo ignorante?’_ El era un maestre, entrenado y con una cadena forjada en la gran Ciudadela de _Oldtown_ pensaba con resquemor de sí mismo.

 _‘Los castillos no son lugares amigables para los frágiles’_ , le recordaron sus doloridos huesos a Cressen, mientras ascendía por las escaleras interminable de la _Sea Dragon Tower_. Lord Stannis se encontraría en la _Sala de la_ _Mesa Pintada_ , ubicada en la cima del _Stone Drum_ , la Fortaleza central de _Dragonstone_ , llamada así por la forma en que sus antiguas murallas resonaban y retumbaron durante las tormentas. Para llegar a él, debía cruzar la galería, atravesar la muralla media y la muralla interior con sus gárgolas guardianes y sus puertas negras de hierro, y ascender más pasos de los que el viejo maestre quería contemplar.

Mientras el ascendía los interminables escalones que le dirigían hacia su destino, no podía evitar en pensar en la historia del castillo y el augurio que podía significar el cometa que había aparecido en el norte del paisaje nocturno.

Un lugar sombrío, _Dragonstone_ construido por los antiguos valyrios con artes arcanas, fuego de dragón, y hechicería. De otra manera no se explicaba la capacidad para licuar y moldear la piedra, dando forma a un castillo que tenía la apariencia de múltiples dragones. La arquitectura del castillo exclamaba _Dragón_ allá donde se posaran los ojos. Un par de gigantescas alas de piedra techaban la armería y la herrería, y las colas de dragón forman arcos y escaleras. Las puertas eran colocadas de tal manera que encajaban la boca de los dragones de piedra, produciendo la sensación de estar ingresando en las oscuras fauces de un dragón. En lugar de merlones, las grotescas gárgolas sirven a modo de almenas rematando cada una de las tres poderosas y macizas murallas, a largo de los tres muros cortina.  Los diseños variaban entre _basiliscos, demonios, grifos, sabuesos, mantícoras, minotauros, firewyrms_ y otras criaturas espantosas salidas de las leyendas y los cuentos para asustar a los niños Por todo el castillo se hallaban presentes estatuas en forma de dragones. Estos podían encontrarse por todo el castillo, incluso en los pequeños detalles, como los dragones que enmarcaban las puertas y garras de dragón a modo de porta antorchas. 

La oscura reputación del castillo parecía estar más que justificada. Había visto morir a Aegon el Conquistador de un colapso repentino en la _Sala de la Mesa Pintada_. Entre sus paredes se había criado y había crecido Maegor _El Cruel_. Y este mismo lo eligió como el punto desde el que iniciar sus guerras que asolaron _Westeros_. La negra y mágica roca presenció uno de los capítulos finales de la _Danza,_ con la muerte de Rhaenyra en las fauces de _Sunfyre,_ mientras  su hijo, el futuro Aegon III miraba como su madre era devorada por el dorado dragón.

Al llegar al _Stone Drum l_ os guardias que estaban fuera lo reconocieron de inmediato y le dejaron paso a un nuevo tramo de escaleras.

 _‘No sólo es oscuro por lo que se sabe que pasó en este castillo, sino especialmente por aquello que se cree que pasó en este castillo’_ musitaba internamente Cressen mientras seguía pensando en la negra historia del castillo. Siempre había sobrevolado sobe el castillo, la leyenda contando como Visenya Targaryen practicaba magia de sangre en estas mismas estancias, ofreciendo sacrificios humanos a las llamas para asegurar los triunfos de su hermano  en la batalla.

 _’Qué se puede esperar de los Targaryen’_ pensaba con disgusto el maestre, mientras con un gesto  pedía al guardia ante la puerta el acceso a la _Sala_ _de la_ _Mesa Pintada._

El solar de Lord Stannis Baratheon era una gran sala redonda con paredes de piedra negra y cuatro ventanas estrechas que daban a los cuatro puntos de la brújula. En el centro de la cámara estaba la gran mesa de la que tomaba su nombre, una enorme losa de madera tallada creada a la orden de Aegon Targaryen en los días previos a iniciar su Conquista. La Mesa Pintada tenía más de cincuenta pies de largo, tal vez la mitad de ancho en su punto más ancho, pero menos de cuatro pies de ancho en su punto más estrecho. Los carpinteros de Aegon lo habían tallado a imagen y semejanza de la tierra de _Westeros_ , esculpiendo con acertada gubia cada bahía y península hasta de forma que la mesa no corría en línea recta. En su superficie, oscurecidos por cerca de trescientos años de barniz, estaban pintados los _Siete Reinos_ como lo habían sido en los días de Aegon; Ríos y montañas, castillos y ciudades, lagos y bosques, sin fronteras entre los reinos.

Había una única silla en la habitación, colocada con cuidado en el lugar preciso que Dragonstone ocupaba frente a la costa de Westeros, y levantaba para dar una buena vista de la mesa. Sentado en la silla se encontraba el maestro de Barcos de _Westeros,_ vestido con una chaqueta de cuero de cordones apretados y calzones de lana marrón. Cuando Cressen entró, levantó la vista.

“Ya era hora, viejo, creo recordar que te llamé cuando comenzaron los temblores". No había ningún indicio de calidez en su voz; Rara vez  la hubo.

“My Lord” saludó a Lord  Stannis mientras hacía una reverencia.

“El volcán que está en _mi_ isla y que las _ratas grises_ afirmaron que _nunca jamás_ iba a entrar en erupción, casualmente, _ha vuelto a entrar en erupción_. ¿Qué explicación tiene ante esto, _Maestre_?” Le dijo de manera brusca y cortante el hermano menor del Rey. El hombre que obligó a sus tropas comerse los cuerpos de los camaradas caídos durante el asedio de _Storm’s End._ Ese hombre estaba cuestionando la veracidad del conocimiento de la _Ciudadela_ y por lo tanto a él, como maestre de la misma.

Él venía nervioso pensando en qué iba a ser cuestionado sobre el cometa y profecías, no que acabaría siendo puesta en duda su utilidad. Tragando saliva para intentar deshacer el nudo que se le había formado, Cressen le respondió, mientras entrelazaba y des-entrelazaba sus manos bajo las amplias mangas de su túnica gris.

“Mi señor, en la _Ciudadela_ se pensaba que no tenía posibilidades de volver a entrar en erupción, pero jamás se negó que continuara expulsando gases y vapores. Las llamas del mundo es algo aún insondable incluso para el conocimiento de la los archi-maestres” antes de que Lord Stannis pudiera interrumpirlo, pues su gesto denotaba que su explicación no le estaba terminando de convencer,  Cressen prosiguió.

“No obstante mi Lord, yo pensé que me llamaba para discutir otra cosa…para hablar sobre el cometa que ha aparecido en el norte del firmamento…” pronunció con voz insegura y temblorosa

“ _¿Cometa?_ ¿De qué está hablando viejo? ¿La edad le está afectando y se ha vuelto un simple?” Contesto Lord Stannis, con la misma frialdad de siempre, pero que comenzaba a destilar molestia.

“Verá mi señor…estamos en Dragonstone…entonces yo pensaba que usted…” antes de poder terminar la frase su señor lo interrumpió bruscamente.

“Si ya sé que estamos en Dragonstone, gracias ¿Qué es lo que pensaba Cressen? Deje de andarse por las ramas y dígame de una vez la tontería que pensaba venía a decirme”

Ante la orden de su señor, el maestre pidió permiso con la cabeza para acercarse hacía la mesa que emulaba a los _Siete Reinos_. Trabajosamente depositó el pesado libro del _Gran Maestre Luca,_ el primer Gran Maestre de Aegon el Conquistador.

“Mi lord, en este libro que se hallaba en la biblioteca del castillo se explican las diversas profecías que rodean a la casa Targaryen, en especial una que habla de un cometa rojo.”

Abriendo la pesada tapa de cuero curtido del antiquísimo libro, _Mitos y profecías de la casa Targaryen,_ mientras buscaba la página que hacía referencia a lo que él viejo maestre pensaba que estaba sucediendo

_Cuando la estrella roja surque el cielo_

_Sea amigo o enemigo,_

_Dioses, primeros hombres,_

_Ándalos o Rhoynar,_

_o de la Vieja Sangre._

_Ni ley, ni amor, ni alianza de espadas,_

_temor ni peligro, ni el destino mismo,_

_lo defenderán de Aegon Targaryen, y de la descendencia del Dragón_

_a quien ocultase o atesorase, o en su mano tomase,_

_la herencia de la sangre de Valyria_

_Esto juro yo Visenya Targaryen,_

_La muerte alcanzará a los enemigos de mi familia antes que acabe el día,_

_¡la larga noche caerá! ¡Y el Dragón Triunfará ¡Oíd mi palabra_

_Dioses de Las Llamas ! Con la sempiterna_

_oscuridad sea maldita yo y mi descendencia si el juramento rompo alguna vez._

_¡sobre una de Las Llamas del mundo, oídlo como testigos_

_y mi promesa recordad!_

“Mi señor, ¿no lo ve? Es una señal de que los Targaryen volverán y usted está ocupando su sitio ancestral.” Contesto agitado y temeroso el maestre.

Lord Stannis fijo sus ojos en el texto, frunciendo el ceño. Lo leyó una vez, lo leyó dos veces y a la tercera, suspiró y se dirigió a Cressen levantando su ceja con una mirada que parecía estar burlándose de él.

 _“¿_ Está sugiriendo que de repente por _este cometa el Rey Mendigo va a ser capaz de conquistar poniente como Aegon y sus hermanas?”_

“Ya está bien de supercherías y magia Cressen, La próxima vez que necesite algún conocimiento real, llamaré a Pylos. Ahora retírese, y al salir, pida a uno de los guardias que convoque a mi mujer y la dama que tiene que presentarme”

Sin emitir sonido alguno, Cressen hizo una reverencia ante su señor, se giró y abandonó la _Sala de la Mesa Pintada_. Probablemente Lord Stannis tenía razón. El cometa no era más que un fenómeno normal del cielo. Seguro que si buscaba en los informes de la ciudadela aparecerán registros de su avistamiento en otras épocas. Debería sentirse avergonzado, como maestre no debería creer en mitos y profecías.

“Lord Stannis ha ordenado que sea convocada lady Baratheon”  le dijo a uno de los guardias tras salir, encaminándose hacia la biblioteca de la negra fortaleza, en busca de algo que confirmara lo irracional de sus pensamientos, en esa neblinosa y tenuemente teñida de rojo noche en _Dragonstone_

 

* * *

 

** Jon III, Indeterminado **

_"Dragons made their lairs in the smoky caverns of the Dragonmont above the castle." F &B Time of Testing **  
**_

** **

* * *

 

La oscuridad sin ninguna sensación más allá del calor abrasador que lo envolvía y que él agradecía, desapareció de repente, para dar paso a una luz deslumbrante, cegadora.

 _‘¿Es esto la otra vida?_ ‘Se preguntaba amargamente Jon. Mientras trataba de ajustar su visión comenzó a percibir que la luz cegadora era el Sol entrecubierto por nubes y ¿ _Humo_?  que se hallaba sobre el sitio en el Jon había aparecido. Sus otros sentidos parecía que volvían, poco a poco a recobrar sus sensaciones. Pronto el olor a mar, a sal y a ceniza impregnó sus fosas nasales. El viento cálido y húmedo acariciaba su rostro y espalda desnuda.

‘ _Maldición…Si hubiera cogido la capa cuando se me ocurrió la brillante idea de bajar a las criptas, habría podido apagar el fuego, y no estaría aquí, donde sea que esté, muerto’_ pensaba de forma lacónica, tratando de ajustarse a su nuevo entorno por mucho que fuera incapaz de entender nada de su situación. Cuando por fin consiguió focalizar sus ojos, comenzó a ver lo que parecía una montaña de tierra negra cuyo pico se hallaba oculto tras un humo que ocultaba su cima. Un volcán.

 _‘Por los viejos y nuevos Dioses, ¿Cómo he llegado a un volcán?’._ Al enfocarse Mejor en su entorno, Jon vio que se hallaba en una isla, rodeada de aguas negras como la noche. En la lejanía hacia el norte se veía otra sería de islas y tierra firme. _‘¡Siete infiernos!, ¿Dónde demonios estoy?’_ Jon en sus quince días del nombre jamás había abandonado el norte. Si lo pensaba bien, su padre jamás le había llevado demasiado lejos del Winterfell y él nunca tuvo permitido ir más allá del _B_ _osque de los_ _Lobos_. Le resultaba imposible ubicar en donde estaba.

Descendiendo alegre y despreocupadamente desde la cima, apareció en la distancia lo que sólo podía describir como una Diosa.

‘ _¿Será esta la doncella de la que tanto hablan los dioses sureños?_ Pero al observarla mejor, Jon vio que era imposible que fuera _la Doncella_. ‘ _Ni una diosa puede ser tan bella’._

 _‘Si lo que estoy viendo es una diosa, sin duda es una diosa Valyria’._  La susodicha en cuestión, Era más alta que Sansa y tal vez de su edad o cercana, con el pelo plateado como la luna y los ojos como dos ametistas brillantes en unos pozos negros.  Su cuerpo comenzaba a mostrar las  formas de una mujer, un cuerpo atlético y con curvas.

‘ _Ojos cómo los míos, pero muchísimo más veteados en púrpura’._   Pensó Jon. De repente no pudo evitar sentir una descarga de tensión y alegrarse de pensar que a lo mejor estaba contemplando a su madre en la otra vida, cuando esta era a un joven. Si era así, entendía como su padre había deshonrado a Catelyn Tully.

_‘Siendo así de hermosa con menos años que yo, cuando Eddard Stark la conoció durante la Rebelión debió haber sido la mujer más hermosa de la historia”_

Pero de repente el hechizo en el que Jon se había sumido con sus pensamientos se rompió. Su cuerpo, o lo que él creía que era su cuerpo comenzó a moverse sólo. Y no sólo eso, comenzó a sentir como sus pensamientos eran compartidos y escuchados por el propietario del cuerpo en el que se hallaba preso.

 _‘¡¿Qué brujería es esta?!¿Es este el castigo de los dioses para quienes se quitan la vida a sí mismos?¿O es tan sólo una broma sin gracia para atormentarme el resto de la eternidad en donde quiera que esté?’_ Jon lo único que quería en esos momentos era poder sentirse mal físicamente y vomitar, pero su cuerpo, o lo que hasta entonces creía que era su cuerpo, se encontraba perfectamente y continuaba andando en dirección a la chica del pelo plateado.

Al llegar cerca de ella, por fin podía apreciarla en todo su esplendor, confirmando el por qué de lejos se confundía con una diosa. Ante sus ojos ‘¿ _o debería decir, ante los ojos de quién sea en él que esté?_ se hallaba la mujer más perfecta que jamás había visto en su vida. La ‘ _¿chica?¿Diosa?’_ llevaba un vestido rojo escarlata con trazas negras en los costados de su tronco, que hacían el efecto de escamas. La combinación de colores realzaba la palidez de su piel que parecía de porcelana, sin una imperfección, sin una impureza. El trance en que se hallaba desapareció de inmediato al escuchar hablar a la desconocida dirigirse a él, mientras lo miraba con amor y dulzura.

“¡¡Egg!! _tubī iksis aōha tōma ampā Brōzio Tubis_[1] ¡ _Māzigon va lēkia, aōha irudy aōha irudy tubī iksis bona ao umbagon lēda Balerion **[2]**!”_ Pronunció la desconocida con cálida voz y con gran familiaridad _‘¿Egg?¿Quién demonios es Egg?Me habla a mi??’_ meditaba Jon, mientras trataba de dar forma a lo único que cree comprender que ha dicho esta misteriosa chica.

 _‘¿Balerion? El único Balerion que conozco es el Terror Negro, el dragón del Conquistador…y desde luego la muchacha encaja en la descripción de una descendiente de la antigua Valyria…pero la conquista de Aegon y sus hermanas fue hace 297 años!! ¿En qué infiernos estoy?¿Qué está pasando?_ ’

Sin embargo antes de poder encontrar alguna respuesta y mientras Jon sólo podía ahogarse en sus pensamientos, el cuerpo y la mente en la que se encontraba parecían entender todo perfectamente. Actuando sin tener ningún control sobre los actos del cuerpo o de su mente, cerró en un par de zancadas la distancia entre él y la bella mujer de pelo plateado hasta estar a su par. Momento en el que, Jon o el cuerpo en el que se encontraba su alma y consciencia, la agarró por la cintura para atraerla hacia él y mirándola fijamente a los ojos decirle en una lengua que jamás había pronunciado, destilando cierta molestia pero cálidamente.

“ _Rhaenys, ao gīmigon skorkydoso bōsa nyke've issare waiting syt bisa tubis, iksan daor hae ao, gaoman daor mirre jaelagon naejot sagon sōvegon mirre jēda_[3]” Antes de que Jon pudiera procesar nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo, la desconocida le miró de forma pícara y se lanzó a besarle pasión, a lo que ¿él? respondía con creces. Jon no podía estar más confundido. Su primer beso en la vida le había intoxicado aún más que toda la inverosímil situación en la que se encontraba. El beso se sentía como todo el amor que nunca había tenido ni sabía que necesitaba. Era algo mágico, puro y real todo a la vez. Ese beso se sintió como el hogar que nunca había tenido. Nunca en la vida nada de lo que había hecho Jon se había sentido más correcto que ese beso. A pesar de todo lo bueno que le había provocado el beso, jamás había imaginado besar a una mujer, mucho menos que su primer beso fuera con semejante diosa y que él sólo pudiera estar de espectador, aunque sintiendo como si él fuera quién realmente la besara. Trató de retornar a sus pensamientos, o a lo poco que era capaz de procesar en ese momento, intentando recordar lo único que había sido capaz de capaz de entender del extraño idioma en que se había dirigido a la desconocida que, tras el beso se había hecho dueña de sus sentidos y su alma aunque fuera en la otra vida.

‘ _He llamado a la desconocida_ ¿ _Rhaenys? ¿Como en Rhaenys Targaryen?_ ‘ Se preguntó Jon para sus adentros.

‘ _Si’_ le respondió secamente, aunque con cierto afecto una voz interna.

 _¿la suya?, ¿la de la persona dentro de quién se encuentra? ¿La de los dioses de este extraño mundo en que se encontraba después de su muerte?_... _¿Quién eres?’_ le preguntó Jon a la voz con duda en su tono. No esperaba respuesta. O no quería tenerla realmente, le asustaba quién pudiera ser.

 _‘Soy el hijo de Lord Aerion Targaryen y Lady Valaena Velaryon. El heredero de Dragonstone y el último hijo de Valyria. ¿Quién eres tú? Sé cómo has llegado aquí, tus ultimas memorias también son las mías…’_ le respondió el dueño del cuerpo en el que se hallaba su alma en un tono a todas luces empático y como con pena.

 _‘Jon, Jon Snow. Hijo de Lord Eddard Stark’_ respondió, sintiéndose como si fuera una hormiga dirigiéndose al enorme dragón negro que se comenzaba a perfilar en el horizonte del cielo.

 _‘¿Tanto ha cambiado el futuro que los hombres podrán tener hijos sin necesidad de una mujer?’_ Dijo con cierto regusto amargo el conquistador.

 _‘Imposible, esto no puede estar pasando’_ pensaba Jon, justo en el momento que experimentó como sí su vida pasase ante sus ojos, pero intercalándose con todos los recuerdos y vivencias de la vida de la persona en que se encontraba. Así pudo entender que el lenguaje que era incapaz de comprender recién, era Alto Valyrio, y que su mente y alma se habían transportado de alguna manera al cuerpo del _Jodido_ _Conquistador_ el día de su quinto y decimo día del nombre, a punto de vincularse por primera vez con Balerion, el Terror negro.

‘ _Si Aegon Targaryen está cumpliendo su quinto y décimo día del nombre, y mi memoria de cuando estudie la Conquista con el maestre Luwin es correcta, quiere decir que estoy en el cuerpo del Conquistador 295 años antes de haber nacido. ¡Esto no es posible! ¡¡Esto es una puta locura!!Debería estar muerto, yo sin poder controlarlo me he clavado en el corazón la daga que encontré en la tumba de mi tía Lyanna, debería estar en los Siete infiernos, o en la otra vida, no siendo un espectador de excepción en la vida de Aegon el Dragón sin tener control alguno sobre los actos que suceden a mi alrededor_ …¿ _Qué broma pesada de los dioses es esta? ¿Este es el castigo por acabar con mi vida por mi propia mano? Yo no quería, realmente no quería…_ ’ se lamentaba amargamente Jon, mientras trataba de ajustarse a su increíble y nueva realidad.

 _‘Deja de pensar tanto, me estás dando dolor de cabeza. Supongo que debe ser como estar asomado a una ventana viendo la vida pasar, pero tú la contemplas a través de los ojos de una persona asomando desde su interior’_ le interrumpió, quién sin dudas era Aegon Targaryen.

‘ _No te preocupes, aunque no pueda alcanzar a entender cómo te sientes, no te voy a juzgar por las circunstancias de tu nacimiento o muerte. Ningún recién nacido ha de ser juzgado por las acciones de sus padres ni por su rango en la escala social. Son nuestras acciones las que nos definen, Jon. Y según lo veo, en tu muerte hubo algo más allá de tu mano’_ pronunció con un afecto, que casi podía considerarse fraternal, transmitiendo cierta inquietud ante lo último que dijo.

Tras establecer la conexión o lo que los dioses quisieran que tuviera con Aegon, Jon trató de no dar más vuelta al cómo y por qué había llegado ahí, sintiéndose agradecido, de que al menos está vez sabía que viviría una vida mejor, sin ser él realmente responsable de nada de lo que pasara en ella. La ausencia de ser juzgado como la vergüenza de su padre, resultaba estimulantemente liberadora tenía que añadir.

Alcanzó una especie de paz interna decidiendo que muerto o en el limbo, él se encontraba habitando, a través de alguna forma mágica, en la vida en una persona del pasado: Lo que no terminaba de entender era por qué estaba reviviendo la vida de un Targaryen, en especial de _ESE Targaryen_ , en vez de la de un viejo _Rey del Invierno_ con apellido _Stark_. Por muchas vueltas que le diera, no encontraba explicación posible a su situación, pero en el fondo de su alma, o de lo que quedaba de ella sentía que había una razón de ser el estar ahí. Estaba en Dragonstone, dentro del alma de Aegon Targaryen. Le costó acostumbrarse, pero en vistas que no podía hacer otra cosa, se resignó a ser testigo de excepción en la vida del _Conquistador_.

_El en cierta forma, era el Dragón._

* * *

[1] Hoy es tu decimoquinto cumpleaños

[2] Vamos hermano, tu regalo hoy es el que te vincules con Balerion

[3] Sabes cuánto llevo esperando este día. Aparte, yo no soy cómo tú, no quiero estar volando todo el tiempo          

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo....D&D son tan hijos de puta que acaban haciendo que Kit acabe en rehabilitación por Strees y Alcohol. Lo puedo entender. SI estoy diez años de mi vida dedicandome a algo en cuerpo y alma para tener semejante fin, me tiro por un barranco.  
> Next Aejon (Aegon Targaryen I será referido de aquí en más como el Dragón, el Conquistador en cursiva o Aegon)y el anclaje de toda la historia principal y cuando realmente empieza toda la trama principal y consecuencias de lo que estamos viendo ahora (Por ahora hay parte del norte del castillo de Winterfell destruida y eso es algo que no se puede ocultar, ha salido una jodida columna de fuego del centro de la tierra y se ha fundido el edificio más antiguo del norte)  
> Rhaegar será el 6º capítulo


	5. Jon IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon en la vida del Dragón  
> +  
> R+L=J

**Jon IV _, La Vida del Dragón_ 10 AC Sobre ** _**Blackwater Bay** _

* * *

 

Era el décimo año después de la _Conquista,_ en el día que cumplían tanto él, como Aegon Targaryen, siete y treinta días del nombre, el _Conquistador_ se estaba dirigiéndose a _Dragonstone_. Su hermana mayor y esposa, Visenya, lo había convocado para algo relativo a una profecía, que ella aseguraba ayudaría a la familia en el futuro. Aunque el _Dragón_ generalmente declinaba educadamente las ofertas de su _Mandia_ relacionadas a la magia y profecías, en esta ocasión Aegon decidió montarse en Balerion y dejar la corte y las obras del _Aegonsfort_ , para ir a Dragonstone y participar en el ritual de Visenya. Si algo había aprendido Jon viviendo en el alma del conquistador es que este sólo dejaba lo que tenía entre manos si se presentaba un asunto aún más urgente. ‘ _Y Aegon sólo tenía un asunto de máxima prioridad, el sueño de Rhaenys’_ El motor detrás de las acciones de la casa Targaryen en los últimos doce años pensaba Jon.

Subido encima de Balerion, Jon podía contemplar como la incipiente ciudad que comenzaba a desarrollarse a los pies del _Aegonsfort_ , se convertía en un punto cada vez más diminuto en la lejanía.

‘ _Kings Landing’_ brotó el pensamiento en Jon.

 _‘El colmo de la originalidad diría yo. Lástima que no recayese en mí su nombramiento. Le habría puesto un nombre mucho más glorioso…’_ Replico mentalmente el _Dragón_ , con tono de desaprobación y desilusión.

 _‘Si, viniendo del autor de La Colina de Aegon y el Aegonsfort…podrías haber dado con algo como la Ciudad de Aegon, o Nueva Valyria del Oeste’_ contestó Jon con humor. El profundo suspiro del conquistador le hizo entender que había tocado su orgullo, por lo que prefirió no hurgar en la herida, volviendo sus pensamientos hacía el día que tras su muerte, comenzó esta locura de ‘ _¿castigo de los dioses, infierno, otra vida…?’_

Él no sabría decirlo, y Aegon tampoco. Veintidos años desde que su cuerpo se había clavado una daga de acero valyrio en el pecho, en las criptas de _Winterfell_. Veintidós años con su alma y consciencia _¿viviendo?_ dentro del _Conquistador_. Él en cierta forma era Aegon Targaryen y estaba viviendo la vida del _Dragón_.

Pero a la vez, Jon no podía controlar nada de lo que sucedía, ni de intervenir en el pensamiento o las acciones de Aegon. No obstante, muchas veces se sentía como si fuera él, el que se encontraba pensándolo o haciéndolo. Aegon por su parte, lo aceptó como si de algo ordinario y dentro de lo rutinario se tratase y jamás se lo ocurrió preguntarse tampoco el por qué de la inverosímil situación. Aunque por otro lado, jamás se le ocurrió hablar de ello con nadie y sólo le pidió a Jon, no saber nada del ¿ _futuro, del presente o, del pasado?_ , él no sabría como contestar a tal cuestión ni aunque su vida, si la tuviera, dependiera de ello.

 _‘Saber que seré recordado como el Conquistador ya ha influido mucho en mi futuro, no necesito saber más’_ Y así zanjó desde el primer día el asunto Aegon y Jon trató de no pensar, recordar ni mencionar nada del futuro de la casa Targaryen, de Aegon o de sus hermanas, o de nada de su vida, más allá de los buenos recuerdos con su familia. No siempre lo conseguía y cuando sin querer deslizaba un pensamiento o una memoria sobre algo relativo al futuro _¿O era el pasado?_ parecía como si se cortase la comunicación, y Jon dejaba de sentir o pensar lo que Aegon, quedándose aislado en donde infiernos estuviera, contemplando la vida del _Conquistador_ desde su interior, sin sentir nada aparte de la terrible sensación de estar cayendo en un vacío absoluto que nunca cesaba. Esos días eran los peores en su nueva vida.

Si pensaba que su situación en _Winterfell_ era mala, no sentir nada, no poder hacer, no poder expresarse y ser únicamente capaz de observar la vida que pasaba ante él, le demostraron que había cosas bastante peores. Esto hacía que muchas veces pensara que esto era un castigo de los _dioses_. O eso quería pensar para tratar de encontrar explicación a su bizarra situación. 

No obstante, gracias al carácter de Aegon, este al final este acababa abriéndose a Jon, compartiendo sus pensamientos y sensaciones. Muchas veces Jon se asombraba las similitudes de personalidad que tenía con él _Último de Valyria,_ cómo le gustaba denominarse a sí mismo a Aegon.

Lo primero con que tuvo que familiarizar de la vida de Aegon, fue con él en un principio tétrico castillo como el de _Dragonstone._ Cuando lo vio por primera vez, el ejército de grotescas gárgolas de piedra lo habían inquietado tanto que intentó con todas sus fuerzas tratar de evitar que Aegon ingresase al negro castillo, del que pronto le llamó la atención la ausencia de la famosa tabla pintada con todo _Westeros_ tallado en ella. A medida que el tiempo pasó, Jon se fue acostumbrado a las gárgolas y al negro castillo, sintiéndose prácticamente igual que cuando vivía en _Winterfell,_ en casa _._

 _‘¿O es Aegon el que se siente en su casa y por eso yo también me siento así?’_ reflexionaba Jon, tratando de dar sentido a sus sensaciones.

Otra cosa que no tardó en acostumbrarse fue el especial vínculo de Aegon con su dragón, _Balerion_. Era más impresionante que cualquier descripción que hubiera leído cuando estudiaba de pequeño con el maestre Luwin. Estas no le hacían justicia. Era un ser salido de un sueño de leyenda, capaz de arrasar ciudades enteras si lo molestaban. Un increíble animal que no respondía ante los hombres ni ante los dioses, fuego hecho carne, el _Terror Negro._ Las escamas, cuernos y alas negras como la noche, lo convertían en una sombra que surcaba los cielos, donde sólo su cresta espinal y sus ojos sobresalían de su oscuridad, con un color rojo como el de una forja incandescente. Tenía unos ojos que cuando se posaban sobre algo, denotaban una inteligencia mayor que la de muchos seres humanos, lo cual no era difícil de creer después de interactuar casi a diario con él. Su fuego era de un color rojo oscuro, casi negro, que podía derretir cualquier metal y elevar la temperatura de la arena de la playa de _Dragonstone_ hasta convertirla en una superficie vidriosa. Tenía unas mandíbulas con dientes del tamaño de un mandoble, con las que podía engullir carruaje. Medía unos 120 metros de ancho de extremo de la punta de un ala a la otra, y unos 65 metros de largo desde su cabeza hasta el final de su cola cuando se hallaba totalmente desplegado surcando los aires. La relación entre Aegon y el dragón era una de mutuo respeto y afecto, respetando siempre la libertad de Balerion.

 _‘Una de las cosas de las que jamás me cansaré de experimentar en esta otra vida, es la adrenalina de estar subido en el Terror Negro’_ se regocijaba para sus adentros Jon.

 _‘Zaldrīzes buzdari iksos daor’_ solía decir el conquistador al referirse a su relación con Balerion. Qué el dragón dejase usar una montura sobre su cuerpo hablaba de un acuerdo mutuo entre el _Dragonrider_ y su dragón más que ninguna otra cosa. Permitir que le pusieran esas cadenas, era una forma de demostrar que estaban dispuestos a darlo todo por aquél que habían elegido para vincularse. Y estos vínculos eran para toda la vida, de la persona.

Los dragones de las hermanas de Aegon eran igualmente impresionantes, _Vhagar_ el de Visenya era pequeño en comparación con Balerion, pero aún así capaz de engullir un caballo por su garganta. Sus escamas, los cuernos, las alas, los huesos de las alas y la cresta espinal, así como el color de su llama, era una mezcla entre anaranjado oscuro y amarillento gastado. Su llama era naranja opaca y podía derretir la armadura de cualquier caballero del mundo. _Meraxes_ el de Rhaenys, era más grande que _Vhagar_ pero más pequeño que _Balerion_. El dragón de la hermana pequeña del C _onquistador_ podría tragarse dos caballos enteros, teniendo ojos dorados y escamas plateadas, con una llama brillante que era casi blanca.

Sin embargo lo que más tardó en aceptar Jon fue la relación del _Dragón_ con sus hermanas. Y fue algo a lo que Jon tuvo que adaptarse rápidamente, pues la boda con Visenya y el posterior encamamiento sucedieron a las pocas lunas de habitar dentro de Aegon, y lunas después, sucedió lo mismo con Rhaenys. Al principio Jon sintió cierta repulsión por la clase de relación que tenían entre los tres Targaryen, pero al conocerla desde dentro, su opinión cambió.

Con Visenya, Aegon se casó por el deber familiar de preservar la sangre pura y porque Visenya realmente era mejor cabeza familia que el propio Aegon. Pero con Rhaenys se casó por amor, a cambio de ciertas concesiones y deferencias hacia Visenya a la hora de la gestión del día del castillo y la isla de _Dragonstone_. La relación entre la mayor y su hermano era de cariño, confianza y respeto, no exenta de pasión a veces, pero una relación sobre todo basada en el _Deber_. El _Deber_ para con la sangre Targaryen y para la familia.

 _Senya,_ cómo se referían a ella Aegon y Rhaenys, era la mayor de la familia. Algo por lo que siempre se sintió con la obligación de proteger a la dinastía ante todo y por sobre todo. En ocasiones Jon veía en la hermana mayor del conquistador todo aquello que tanto odiaba de Lady Tully Stark, pero estar del otro lado de esa sobreprotección y ambición familiar no era tan desagradable, como cuando se era el blanco de sus iras.

‘ _Al pobre Aegon le costó 5 años que le dirigiera la palabra a Orys porque Senya lo consideraba un peligro para su casa primero, luego para Rhaenys y por último lo tildó de ser un aprovechado advenedizo. Y ni con el paso de los años cesaba la desconfianza poco velada de Visenya’_ Fue gracias a la hermana mayor del conquistador que Jon al fin pudo entender, al menos parcialmente, el miedo que su figura podía despertar en Catelyn Tully. Todo descendiente de sangre Valyria en Dragonstone era mirado por Visenya como un insecto que había eliminar o como una potencial amenaza que pudiera robarles los dragones, o el castillo o matarlos. O la amenaza que Visenya viera ese día, en una preocupación que muchas veces rayaba la paranoia.

‘ _Malas hierbas que hay que cortar Egg’_ Le contestó algún vez Visenya a Aegon cuando este se quejó ante su hermana por la desaparición de algunos niños y niñas cuyos padres podían remontar su ascendencia a los tiempos de Aenar el _Exiliado_ y Gaemon el _Glorioso_. Una de las condiciones por las que Visenya transigió en el matrimonio entre él y Rhaenys fue porque Aegon le cedió el control del castillo de Dragonstone y el gobierno diario de los dominios de la casa Targaryen.

Aunque poseía el cabello plateado-dorado y los ojos púrpuras de Valyria, la suya era una belleza áspera y austera. En opinión de Jon, aunque era posible quererla y empatizar con ella por su sobreprotección con la familia, era imposible amarla. Visenya era todo deber, severa, fría, seria e implacable; por no mencionar que tanto Aegon como Jon estaban convencidos de que era una especie de reencarnación de una hechicera de la _Antigua_ _Valyria_.

 _‘No es antigua si aun están calientes sus restos’_ musitaba irónicamente al pensar en _l_ a _Antigua Valyria_ , para fingida indignación de Aegon, que solía apreciar el humor negro con que Jon se tomaba ciertas cosas.

Visenya aunque no era tan bella como Rhaenys, era una belleza Valyria en toda regla. Un poco más alta que Rhaenys, donde esta era esbelta, Visenya era voluptuosa, siendo una mujer impresionante y única por si misma sin depender de su belleza. Aunque esta era una belleza menos etérea, más rígida que la de Rhaenys.

Visenya era tan buena con la espada como el propio Aegon, tan cómoda en armadura como usando vestidos. Llevaba siempre ceñida en la cintura a _Dark Sister,_ la espada larga de acero Valyrio con una empuñadura de hueso dragón más menuda que lo común, diseñada para la mano de una mujer rematada en oro imitando la llamarada de un dragón y una guardia en oro con rubí rojo en su cruceta más menuda que la de una espada larga común. La hoja era de un color oscuro ahumado, que según el reflejo de la luz se podía dar la impresión de ser el color de la sangre. Y su hermana esposa, era experta en su uso, habiendo entrenado juntos Aegon y ella desde que era capaz de coger un palo.

Rhaenys era su _hāedar_ , era todo lo que su hermana mayor no era. Desenfadada, juguetona, curiosa, impulsiva, dada a los vuelos de fantasía. Sin ser una verdadera guerrera, a Rhaenys le encantaba la música, el baile y la poesía, y financiaba a muchos bardos, artistas itinerantes y titiriteros. Sin embargo, Rhaenys pasaba más tiempo encima de su dragón que él y su hermana Visenya combinados, por encima de todo lo que le gustaba volar. El anhelo de la hermana pequeña del _Conquistador_ era ir un día hacía lo desconocido que había a occidente del _M_ _ar del Atardecer_ montada en _Meraxes._

Ese día, el _Conquistador_ había dejado al pequeño y tranquilo Aenys, bajo el cuidado de las niñeras en la guardería improvisada cerca de sus aposentos, en el rudimentario fuerte y se había subido en _Balerion_ para cubrir de forma rápida la distancia que lo separaba de la isla enclavada en _Blackwater Bay._ Rhaenys no estaba presente para cuidar del hijo entre él _Dragón_ y ella porque estaba desarrollando una campaña con la que intentaba subyugar Dorne, a través del fuego de _Meraxes_. Tanto Aegon como Jon preferían mil veces el castillo debajo del _Dragonmont_ , que tenía diez veces el tamaño del _Aegonfort_ , con mucho más confort, seguridad y que se sentía como su hogar. Una vez el _Dragón_ le confesó que incluso amaba el aroma de la isla, donde el aire salado siempre olía a humo y azufre. Es por ese motivo que desde la conquista, Aegon pasaba aproximadamente la mitad del año entre sus dos asientos, dividiendo su tiempo entre ellos. Y con _Balerion_ era un trayecto de unas cuantas horas.

 _‘Sólo un inconsciente no mira atrás para ver el resultado que han tenido sus acciones pasadas. El resto del mundo no dejara de ver lo que has hecho, por ende debes estar seguro de que aquello que hayas hecho sea justificable’_ le decía Aegon muchas veces, cuando este recordaba todas las acciones que le habían llevado a tener el nombre por el que sería recordado para la posteridad.

Mientras Aegon dirigía a _Balerion_ hacia _Dragonstone_ , Jon no podía evitar pensar que hoy se  cumplían veintidós años desde la noche en que sin él quererlo, se clavó una daga de acero valyrio en el pecho en las criptas de Winterfell y despertó en la ladera del _Dragonmont._ Desde ese día y durante los siguientes veintidós años de la vida de Aegon Targaryen, Jon continuó habitando en un rincón del alma del _Conquistador_.

Este físicamente era un poco más alto y más musculoso que Jon, teniendo durante su juventud el mismo pelo largo hasta los hombros que él, pero en plateado como el refulgir de la luna. Del mismo modo, ambos poseían rasgos faciales similares, pero la cara de Aegon eran menos alargada que la de Jon cuando este vivía. Sus ojos eran negros como dos pozos de tinta, cruzados por vetas púrpura que resaltaban en la oscuridad de sus irises, que era más pronunciado en situaciones de estrés o furia. Casi siempre optaba por vestir una camisa negra, sobre la que se ponía un jubón negro con vetas escarlatas en el centro que llegaban hasta el cuello del mismo, y que imitaba la escamas de un dragón.  Solía acompañarlo de calzas o pantalones bombachos también negros y unas botas altas de cuero negro. Aparte de las vetas rojas en los jubones con algunos detalles en rojo escarlata en el pecho o los laterales, lo único que resaltaba se encontraba en el dragón de tres cabezas bordado en rojo sangre en el centro de sus negras capas.

Las únicas estridencias que se permitía al vestir, era cuando usaba su armadura de peto y espaldar sobre cota de malla, todo ello de acero Valyrio. El primero era del mismo color que la hoja de  _Blackfyre_ y tenía engravado el sigilo de la casa Targaryen, poseyendo una ametista, un rubí y un topacio a modo de ojos en las tres cabezas del dragón rampante. Entre la armadura y la cota de malla usaba una sobreveste de cuero negro tratado, igual que las calzas ajustadas, que se asemejaban a las escamas de un dragón, donde sólo despuntaban los destellos rojos en el cuello. Solía llevar grebas, rodilleras y guanteletes de acero forjado en castillo, pero lo más ligero posible. Por las mimas razones, prefería evitar el uso del yelmo, u otra protección por encima del cuello, y a veces hasta se negaba a usar el gorjal, en pos de liberarse de peso para ser más rápido en sus movimientos. Su espada era la legendaria _Blackfyre_ , una espada bastarda cuya hoja era de acero valyrio de color humeante, que según la incidencia de la luz parecía brillar o ser absolutamente negra, haciéndola aún más impresionante que la espada de su padre, _ICE._ La empuñadura era de hueso dragón negra, con un enorme rubí rojo sangre en forma de rombo rematándola, con la guardia formada por dos cabezas de dragón en oro. Y si Jon pensaba saber cómo se usaba una espada antes de morir, por los dioses juraría que ese pensamiento era totalmente infundado, al ver desde un punto de vista privilegiado la maestría de Aegon.

Aunque este era infinitamente más seguro de sí mismo que él, Aegon era de naturaleza solitaria y melancólica como Jon, prefiriendo pasear por los acantilados de Dragonstone, que relacionándose con gente. Pese a no ser _bastardo_ cómo él, y ser el legítimo heredero del apellido de su casa, Aegon no se parecía en nada a Robb o Theon. Si quería podía ser más encantador qué Robb cuando visitaban los señores del norte _Winterfell._ Pero sólo lo era si obtenía algún beneficio por serlo, ya que por lo general prefería ser directo, seco y cortante, con un especial sentido del humor, que muchas veces oscilaba entre la fina ironía y el negro cinismo. Tampoco se parecía en nada a ningún gran señor que Jon hubiera conocido, aunque en cierta forma su sentido del deber le recordaba al de su padre. Los hombres bajo su mando, pese a que era duro y estricto, lo respetaban por su capacidad de mando y sacrificio para realizar cualquier acción que les ordenase a estos. Su generosidad hacia los leales a él, unido al trato cercano y respetuoso con ellos, provocaba que estos lo venerasen como a un _Dios_ , besando allá por donde pisase. Para gran incomodidad y vergüenza del _Dragón,_ que nunca terminaba de sentirse cómodo siendo el foco de las miradas y susurros

Aegon prefería estar en la sombras, relacionándose casi en exclusiva con sus hermanas, las cuales, en especial Visenya, eran las responsables de las decisiones diarias en la casa Targaryen. Sólo se implicaba directamente en los asuntos de gobierno cuando la situación lo requería. Y siempre que lo hacía, Aegon no dejaba indiferente a nadie con sus decisiones o acciones, las cuales surgían en base a un proceso de pensamiento racional, evitando caer en la impulsividad o las emociones del momento. Y cuando finalmente actuaba, lo hacía con formas y maneras en las que Jon no podría haber estado más de acuerdo.

No tenía vicios más allá de una pequeña obsesión con mejorar su habilidad con la espada, qué muchas veces servía como vía de escape para sus tensiones. Hasta el encamamiento con Visenya, se mantuvo virgen, evitando visitar los burdeles que de tanto en tanto visitaba el único amigo que Jon conocía de Aegon. Este era Orys Baratheon, el hijo de Aenar Targaryen y una pescadera del pueblo de _Dragonstone,_ un _Bastardo,_ como Jon _._  

 _‘Y es amigo mío porque es familia, lleva toda la vida conmigo, nunca me ha juzgado y no me ha fallado, sino dudaría que pudiera tener amigos. No es fácil tratar con un Dragón, Jon’_   Le contestaba Aegon cada vez que le preguntaba por qué buscaba la soledad. Y él no podía más que darle la razón. No era fácil tratar con él, porque ni él estando en su interior era capaz de entenderlo por completo.

El _Conquistador_ era un personaje muy complejo, con muchas capas, y pocas veces la gente veía su verdadero interior. Algo que sólo Jon desde su interior y sus hermanas desde el exterior, eran capaz de ver a veces.

Sus deseos, sus sueños y sus miedos. Y sobre todo, la sensación de que sobre sus hombros descansaba _el destino_. Las conversaciones en la mente de este, le sirvieron para entender mejor a Aegon _,_ qué estaba prácticamente obsesionado con restaurar la gloria de _Valyria_ y poner paz en _Essos_. Algo que justificaba ante Jon, aduciendo qué era su _destino_ , pues él era el _Último_ _De Valyria_. Él tenía que ser quién reconstruyera el _Feudo Franco de Valyria_ , uniendo _Essos_ de nuevo bajo la égida del orden. Las matanzas indiscriminadas qué estaban teniendo lugar por el vacío de poder ocasionado tras _la Maldición de Valyria_ , había convertido el lado oriental del _Mar Angosto_ en un absoluto caos que se extendía ya por casi cien años, y del que en cierta forma, aunque Jon fuera incapaz de alcanzar a entender el por qué, Aegon se sentía directamente responsable.

A través de los ojos del _Dragón_ vio y en cierta forma experimentó, hasta que punto llegaba el compromiso de este por dicho restablecimiento valyrio en las guerras de Aegon en Essos. Durante las campañas _essosis,_ tanto Jon como Aegon, aprendieron que la guerra, en nada se parecía a las canciones e historias. Los olores y sonidos eran capaces de entumecer los sentidos, especialmente cuando Aegon recurría al _Terror Negro_ si la situación así lo exigía. Vio desde dentro las batallas del _Conquistador_ con las _Tres Zorras_ contra _Volantis_ y en las _Tierras_ _Disputadas_. Vio la maestría de Aegon con la espada y con qué arte siniestro era capaz de enfrentarse a cualquiera con Blackfyre, la cual atravesaba armaduras, huesos, tendones y carne, como un cuchillo ardiendo la mantequilla.

No obstante, siendo testigo directo de sus procesos de pensamiento y como estos formaban su forma de pensar y acciones, Jon podía entender que Aegon vivía para y por una visión del mundo, hasta el punto que el mismo acabó interiorizándola para sus adentros.

_‘Haz lo que quieras, pero prepárate en ese caso para ser gobernado en lugar de gobernar a los demás si tu empresa fracasa’_

_‘Los reinos blandos crían hombres suaves y buenas tierras. Porque no es posible que la misma tierra dé frutos maravillosos como hombres que sean buenos en la guerra.’_

_‘Sé autosuficiente. Nunca te pongas en situación de dependencia frente a nadie. Así, siempre tendrás la mano sobre tus aliados, y ellos serán quienes dependan de ti. Dales todo lo que necesiten a tus aliados y su gente te seguirá hasta el fin de la tierra, siendo tuya y no de tus aliados.’_

_‘Sé generoso. El éxito siempre debe exigir mostrar la mayor amabilidad y justicia. Solo las personas perdidas en la oscuridad lo tratan como una ocasión para mayor codicia. Recolectar los tesoros de un enemigo no es un fin en sí mismo, sino solo un medio para construir. Las riquezas son de poca utilidad, excepto como un medio para ganar amigos de dudosa lealtad.’_ Amigos, que como bien demostraba con sus acciones, pensaba que sólo podía existir en términos políticos, pues jamás confiaría Aegon en alguien que no fuera de su familia, o que hubiese demostrado poder considerarse como tal.

 _‘Sé breve. Ser directo y breve es el alma del liderazgo. Hablar demasiado sugiere desesperación por parte del líder. Habla brevemente, de manera decisiva y de forma precisa, y expresa lo que pretendes en una lógica tan natural que nadie pueda plantear objeciones. Luego sé el motor de aquello que ordenas.’_   Si algo caracterizaba al Targaryen era que este no pediría nada a nadie bajo su mando, que no fuera capaz de hacer él. Por grande o pequeña que fuera la tarea o el problema, Aegon siempre era el primero en tratar de ayudar o predicar con el ejemplo.

 _'En mi experiencia, los hombres que responden a la buena fortuna con modestia y amabilidad son más difíciles de encontrar que los que enfrentan la adversidad con coraje’_ le advertía siempre Aegon a la hora de juzgar a las personas.

 _‘Siempre que puedas, actúa como un liberador. Libertad, dignidad, riqueza: estos tres juntos constituyen la mayor felicidad de la humanidad. Si eres capaz de otorgar las tres a los que te siguen, su amor por ti nunca morirá’._ Sin embargo, Aegon no dudaba en ser duro e implacable si la situación lo requería.

_‘Siempre debes estar en control de la situación, puedes y debes aceptar consejos, pero no te dejes mover por otras opiniones cuando hayas tomado una decisión final. No dejes que tu opinión final sea puesta en entre dicho en público, sin que esto conlleve su castigo. Cuando castigues a traidores y gente desleal, sé duro e inflexible. Habrá ocasiones que podrás ser magnánimo, pero si esto es la norma, la gente no te respetará y surgirá el caos. En el largo plazo, se demuestra la verdad que, la disciplina siempre trae recompensas.’_

_‘Por tu sangre eres un privilegiado respecto al resto del mundo, nunca te olvides quién eres. Los demás no lo harán. Úsalo como tu armadura. No seas una persona que maltrata al pueblo común o te muestres ariscos con ellos. No hay amabilidad entre el hombre y el hombre más natural que compartir comida y bebida’_ Ojalá todos los nobles de _Westeros_ fueran como é _l,_ pensaba amargamente Jon cuando Aegon sacaba a relucir el tema de su estatus social. Jon era un _Bastardo_ , y a veces quería decirle que no necesitaba saber estas cosas, pero Aegon le respondía de la misma manera,

_‘Por muy mal que te traten debes de ser cortés y amable con todo el mundo. Desde el más bajo de los pescadores, al más grande los señores, debes tratarlos con el mismo respeto que tu quieres para ti. Aunque parezca difícil de creer, hay un deseo profundo, y generalmente frustrado, en el corazón de todos de actuar con benevolencia en lugar de egoísmo, y un buen ejemplo de generosidad puede inspirar a docenas más. E incluso, puede conllevar a la grandeza. Y a veces, la mayor de las grandezas puede estar oculta entre las sombras, nunca subestimes a nadie y juzga sólo a través de las acciones que veas’_

Y por esas normas se regía Aegon, y por ende la vida de Jon, que no tardó en adoptar como propio el pensamiento de la increíble persona en qué se encontraba.

‘ _¿Qué otro remedio tengo de todos modos?’_ meditaba de forma apesadumbrada Jon.

 _‘Sí tengo que vivir en el cuerpo de alguien en cuya vida realmente no puedo intervenir, al menos estoy en el cuerpo de alguien a quien me hubiera gustado parecerme aunque fuera en sueños’_ pensamiento de Jon que llenaba de orgullo y agradecimiento a Aegon.

Junto a vivir dentro del _Dragón_ y todo lo que lo rodeaba, Jon tuvo que acostumbrarse a ser testigo de excepción de la vida diaria y cotidiana de Aegon, que quitando el incansable entrenamiento en el patio de armas de _Dragonstone_ , estaba en las antípodas de su vida normal hasta que murió y llegó al cuerpo del _Conquistador_. Por eso cuando tiraba la vista a atrás, muchas veces volvía al momento en qué Aegon Targaryen decidió conquistar los _Siete Reinos._

* * *

_**Año 2 BC Dragonstone, Blackwater Bay** _

_**** _

Cuando volvieron de las guerras de Essos, Aegon volvió sus ojos completamente en el este y  comenzó a esbozar en su mente como podía reclamar el antiguo _Feudo_ _Franco_ sin recurrir a la esclavitud que le causaba repulsión, ni a la magia para él ya perdida. Su interés por los _Reinos_ siempre en disputa de _Westeros_ era cercano a nulo, a excepción de un par de visitas a la Ciudadela para conseguir libros de magia y leyenda para Visenya, de historia para él y pinturas para Rhaenys en _Oldtown_. Una visita a la cuenca del _Arbor_ para practicar cetrería invitado por lord Redwyne, y luego dirigirse por el _Mander y_ el _Sunseat Sea_ en barco junto a Rhaenys, sus dos dragones, hacía _Lannisport_ donde los Lannister les dieron una fría recepción. Eso y las ocasionales visitas Casas amigas de la desembocadura del Blackwater, fue todo el interés que mostró Aegon Targaryen por el oeste desde el día de su decimoquinto día del nombre. Hasta que una fría noche de primavera en Dragonstone cambió las prioridades del _Dragón_.

En mitad de la noche, Rhaenys se despertó y salió gritando y febril de entre los brazos de su esposo. El color la había abandonado y se encontraba temblando y empapada en sudor frío, acurrucada en una esquina de la estancia que hacía las veces de dormitorio de los dos. Lloraba de una manera desconsolada. _Meraxes_ rugía en la lejanía y la mirada de Rhaenys era de absoluto pánico. Estaba tan asustada que ni Aegon primero, ni luego Visenya que había acudido tras los gritos, sabían cómo calmarla. Pocas veces Jon se había sentido tan impotente dentro del cuerpo de Aegon como en ese momento. Pese a no ser él el que actuara o hablara, era capaz de empatizar con Aegon y sus sentimientos, desarrollando un gran cariño y un profundo enamoramiento por la pequeña de los Targaryen, y le dolía no poder hacer nada por ella, su alma era comprimida por la angustia.

“Criaturas de Hielo, con ojos azules como el cielo, mirándome fijamente mientras una tormenta de nieve me envolvía…” Comenzó a hablando en un tono bajo, tembloroso, casi sin vida.

“¿De qué hablas Rhaenys?” Preguntó Visenya, agachándose hasta estar en la línea de visión de su hermana, con cara de cierta preocupación, aunque a veces era difícil distinguir entre cuando estaba molesta o preocupada. En ocasiones parecía que la hermana mayor de Aegon tenía el rosto esculpido en mármol blanco, incapaz de ofrecer ninguna muestra externa salvo por el calor que transmitían sus ojos completamente púrpuras y pequeños gestos con las cejas, casi imperceptibles para aquellos que no la conocían.

“El sueño… era real…podía sentir el frío…el viento frió que se me clavaba como cuchillas en la piel” continuó entre sollozos la hermana pequeña del _Dragón_ , pero recuperando cierta calma y tranquilidad en su tono.

“Entre los monstruos de hielo y yo sólo se interponía un dragón oculto entre las sombras y la nieve… trataba de salvarme, pero al final uno de los pálidos y etéreos monstruos de hielo le atravesó el pecho con su espada translúcida. A continuación me miró y dejó salir como un quejido que parecía una risa y que percutía en mis oídos…y… después me mató…” Rhaenys volvió a llorar desconsoladamente, haciéndose nuevamente un bola contra la esquina de la pared y el suelo. Asustada hasta de las sombras.

Aegon se agachó para abrazar al cuerpo encogido de Rhaenys, mientras Visenya ahora si tenía cara de verdadera preocupación, y Jon no podía evitar pensar que lo que Rhaenys había soñado era _La Larga Noche_ , el cuento que les contaba la _Old Nan_ asustarlos. Y por lo visto Jon no fue el único que lo pensó. Antes que Aegon o Jon pudieran darse cuenta, Visenya lo empujó a un lado y agarro de la barbilla a Rhaenys, mirándola fijamente pero con cierta dulzura pocas veces vista en la mayor de los Targaryen.

“ _¿_ Estás diciendo que has soñado con la leyenda de la _Oscuridad que trajeron los Otros y la historia de Azor Ahai en Essos? ¿_ Qué más vistes, que recuerdas, alguna referencia geográfica? ¿Algo que indicase él cuando o el cómo _?”_ preguntó con cierta calidez Visenya, pero con una voz que denotaba cada vez más alarma. Su mirada comenzó a oscilar entre su hermana y hermano, para ver si este entendía lo que estaba pasando. Aegon entre lo que sabía de _Essos_ y la historia de _Old Nan_ que Jon le había contado había unido las piezas y se imaginaba a que se estaba haciendo referencia, así que asintió con la cabeza, reasegurando con la una mirada cálida y dulce a Rhaenys en cualquiera fuera su contestación.

“Creo que sí…sólo veía nieve y los monstruos, y un muro. Un muro enorme de hielo” dijo Rhaenys mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas de su rostro con el dorso de la mano. Visenya rápidamente se levantó de la posición agachada y salió repentinamente del solar de Aegon.

El _Dragón_ se sentó en el suelo junto a su hermana, apoyando la espalda sobre la pared, a lo que Rhaenys respondió dejándose caer en su regazo donde volvió a quedarse dormida mientras Aegon le acariciaba el pelo. Cuando volvió Visenya debía ser _la hora del_ ruiseñor pues estaba amaneciendo, y a Aegon le dolía todo el cuerpo de haberse quedado dormido contra la pared, con su hermana-esposa en el regazo. Y Jon podía sentir el dolor muscular de la mala posición, como si hubiese sido su cuerpo el que lo hubiera hecho. Mientras se estiraba, tratando de no despertar al amor de su vida, su hermana mayor apareció igual de súbita que se había marchado a la _hora de la anguila._

“Aegon, con los libros que _cogimos prestados_ de la _Ciudadela_ , las crónicas de _Valyria_ que tenemos y algunos libros de Asshai y Yi-TI, puedo asegurarte que nuestra hermana nos ha dado una imagen exacta de todas las descripciones que hay mencionadas sobre la leyenda. No sé si será en nuestro tiempo, pero tenemos que estar preparados. Necesitamos estar preparados. Daenys la soñadora soñó con la maldición y gracias a ellos estamos vivos. Yo sé lo que haría _Valonqar **[1]**,_ pero tú eres él cabeza de familia. Vas a tener que renunciar a tu sueño de _Valyria_ … La guerra contra la _Oscuridad_ será aquí, en el Oeste. Y los dragones, son fuego, luz. Deben estar para derrotarla” Dijo una Visenya que parecía no haber dormido nada en toda la noche, con pequeñas bolsas debajo de los ojos y el pelo totalmente desarreglado. Continuaba en su camisón de dormir con el que había entrado en el solar de Aegon, tras los gritos de Rhaenys en su pesadilla.

“¿Y qué me propones? ¿Qué les pida amablemente a los _Siete_ _Reyes_ y miles de _Señores_ que se unan a mí en una cruzada contra un enemigo que si existió, lo hizo por última vez hace más de 8000 años? _Tú_ mejor que nadie sabes que nuestro _deber_ y _destino_ como _últimos de Valyria_ es preservar la sangre pura, cuidar de los dragones y revivir el _Feudo_. _No sólo por_ _el_ _sueño_ de Daenys vinimos, y también lo _sabes_ ” dijo Aegon con gran sarcasmo, cierto reproche y elevando la voz más de la cuenta, pues una bostezante Rhaenys se estaba despertando de su letargo en el regazo del _Dragón._

“¿Sigues creyendo las mentiras que te dijeron los de la _Vieja Sangre_ volantina? ¿Qué escapamos porque nos querían matar? ¿Qué escapamos de _Valyria_ justo dos años antes de la maldición porque Aenar _El Exiliado y_ Gaemon _el Glorioso_ sencillamente _optaron_ por _huir_ en vez de plantar frente a sus enemigos? ¿Eso es lo que piensas de _nuestra_ familia? ¿Qué somos unos _cobardes_ que _huimos_ cuando la situación se pone fea?” cada palabra en un tono más alto que la anterior, hasta acabar casi gritando. La contestación de Visenya destilaba acidez y odio por la forma en que según ella, algunos querían tergiversar las verdaderas motivaciones del exilio Targaryen. Aegon nunca tenía una idea definida sobre el tema. Su parte racional le decía que era más probable una disputa política que un sueño profético, pero….el montaba un Dragón que era capaz de tapar ciudades enteras con su sombra. Jon por su parte, estaba viviendo lo que estaba viviendo, o no. Porque era incapaz de decir si estaba vivo o no, así que no se sorprendería ni del sueño profético de Daenys, ni de las causas políticas posibles en el exilio Targaryen, ni mucho menos de una nueva _Larga Noche_.

 _‘¿A lo mejor fueron ambas cosas las que llevaron al exilio a tu familia y tanto tu hermana como tú tenéis razón? Viviendo lo que estamos viviendo ambos, no es descartable la magia, ni que Rhaenys haya podido tener un sueño profético como el de Daenys…’_ trató de aportar Jon su opinión al tema, pues a fin de cuentas el también había estado luchando contra _Volantis_ en las _Ciudades Libres_ y había escuchado los mismos rumores que corrían sobre el _verdadero motivo del exilio_ de la casa Targaryen. Todos ellos propagados en su día, según la _Vieja Sangre_ de _Volantis_ , por Aurion. Y sacados de nuevo a relucir cuando Aegon realizó sus campañas contra _la primera hija_ de _Valyria._ Por lo visto cuando el gran señor de _Valyria_ planeó marchar sobre los restos humeantes de Valyria, se puso en contacto con él antepasado de Aegon, Gaemon _El Glorioso_. En la reunión que mantuvieron los últimos _Dragonlords_ de ese momento, Gaemon Targaryen declinó la invitación a participar en la expedición de Aurion, el cual se lo tomó como una afronta personal y contra la propia sangre de _Valyria_ , maldiciendo a los Targaryen y prometiendo _hacer llover fuego_ sobre él y toda su descendencia cuando hubiera concluido el restablecimiento Valyrio _._

 _‘Gracias Jon, ahora sé que tengo que hacer para protegernos’_ le dijo internamente Aegon, aunque tras diez años aún continuaba desconcertándole que lo incluyera a él como parte de la estirpe Targaryen. Rhaenys comenzó a estirarse y despertarse del todo, incorporándose de su posición sobre el regazo de su hermano, para pasear inquietamente de un lado a otro del solar. Aún sentado, pero con el cuerpo tenso, el _Conquistador_ , miró inquisitivamente a su hermana mayor.

“¿Qué sugieres que hagamos, _Mandia **[2]**_?” ordenó, más que preguntó Aegon a su voluptuosa y sensual hermana. La ausencia de sueño no le había quitado ni un ápice de su belleza realzada por el semitransparente camisón, aunque tal vez si le había aumentado la severidad de su rostro.

“Qué le enseñemos a estos _Reyes_ y _Señores_ de _Westeros_ el significado de la sangre y el fuego de Valyria, uniéndolos bajo el _Dragón_ Targaryen. Entre nosotros tres con nuestros dragones podríamos arrasar el continente entero sin necesidad de ejércitos. Antes de llegar a eso estarán en sus rodillas aclamándote como su rey” dijo de forma convincente Visenya, como si de una tarea mundana a acometer se tratase.

“¿Qué opinas tu _hāedar **[3]**?” _preguntó Aegon dirigiendo su mirada hacia su hermanita, aún a sabiendas que Rhaenys siempre le apoyaría en todo lo que le propusiera, menos practicar con la espada ‘ _Eso es cosa de Senya’_ le respondía a Aegon cada vez que este trataba de engatusarla para que aprendiera. Pero en este caso era ella la que había tenido el sueño, ella era quién mejor de los tres, o cuatro si Jon se incluía, sabía cúal era la posible amenaza.

 _‘Lo que habría dado Aegon por tener una hermana como Arya’_ arrepintiéndose conforme lo pensaba, por comparar relación que tenían el _Dragón_ y su hermana pequeña, con la de Jon y la suya. Él quería a Arya, pero no creía que jamás pudiera amarla en el mismo plano que amaba a Rhaenys. Aunque claro, esta no era ni familia ni realmente sabía de su existencia, pero aún así, Jon la amaba con todo lo que le quedaba de alma y consciencia.  Rhaenys representaba la belleza extraordinaria de _Valyria_ y los _Dragonlords_ , y era el amor de la vida del _Conquistador._ Nadie lo entendía como ella, y nadie como ella podía hacerle sonreír y sacarlo de su melancolía y su carácter típicamente reservado.

“Estoy convencida que no ha sido sólo un sueño. No se puede soñar con algo de lo que no se tiene ni idea. Tengo mucha imaginación, pero no me veo capaz de soñar con algo tan terrible, ni que ese sueño se sienta tan real. Estoy con Senya en esto, la forma más segura de evitar que mi sueño pase, es unificar bajo un mando único el continente y prepararlo contra la posible tormenta si algún día llega a pasar. Y nuestros descendientes deben saber de las motivaciones y el por qué de la conquista, para que nunca olviden la verdadera razón detrás de nuestras acciones.” Contestó Rhaenys mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras caminaba de un lado a otro del solar, con los brazos cruzados y mirada pensativa.

‘ _Dos votos a favor, Jon, tu turno. Juzga en función de lo que yo sé, no de lo que tú sabes y se sincero con tu opinión’_ le pregunto internamente Aegon a Jon, mientras meditaba que contestarle a sus expectantes hermanas.

‘ _Personalmente, si me hubieras preguntado hace 10 años…habría opinado que la Larga Noche y los otros era una historia para asustar a niños que se portaban mal…tras estos diez años viviendo, o lo que los dioses quieran que esto sea, dentro de ti, no puedo encontrar fuera de las posibilidades la venida de una nueva Larga Noche…Y ya has escuchado a Rhae…ella no puede imaginarse esas sensaciones, tiene que ser un aviso. Aunque no pueda hacer nada, cuentas con todo mi apoyo y mi humilde consejo. Además, estoy seguro que va a salir bien’_  contestó Jon de forma segura y casi como juramento hacia la persona que lo estaba hospedando en algún rincón de su alma, mientras trataba de eludir cualquier memoria de su anterior vida relativa a lo que sabía que estaba presenciando.

“Si cuento con vuestro apoyo y confianza para llevar a buen fin el plan que ideemos entre los tres para hacer real lo que estamos hablando ahora mismo, acepto. Pero siempre si es algo conjunto entre los tres. Podréis usar mi sombra para no ser juzgadas por las convenciones sociales y mentales de la nobleza _ponientí_ , pero cuando haya batallas, que las habrá, os quiero en el campo de batalla, y eso va en especial por ti _Rhae”_   dijo Aegon levantándose del suelo irguiéndose en toda su altura, mientras miraba férreamente a sus dos hermanas que estaban prestándole toda su atención.

“Aegon, siempre estaré para nuestra familia. _Tú_ mejor que nadie lo sabes” contestó casi ofendida Visenya, desprendiendo con sus gestos corporales el disgusto que sentía hacia su hermanito por qué este dudase de la capacidad de ella para entrar en batalla. Aegon debería saberlo mejor que él, porque hasta para Jon estaba claro que Visenya iría a los mismísimos infiernos con tal de asegurar la protección de la casa Targaryen. Ahora tanto Aegon como su hermana mayor, se encontraban mirando a la hermana menor de ambos, esperando una respuesta de esta. Tras unos segundos de duda, pensando cómo articular lo que quería decir, Rhaenys comenzó a hablar de manera resignada;

“Aunque sabéis de mi repulsión hacia la violencia, y a que me niego aprender a luchar o a usar una espada…Estaré a vuestro lado en las batallas con _Meraxes,_ y con mi encanto y habilidad política nos ganaré adeptos. Por qué si en algo tenemos que estar de acuerdo los tres, es que la diplomática de la familia soy yo” Acabó su pequeño discurso con una sonrisa y tono juguetón, para molestia de su hermana y hermano mayor, los cuales fruncieron el ceño a la vez. Por su parte, Jon no podía estar más de acuerdo con lo último que había dicho Rhaenys, ni Aegon ni Visenya conocían el significado de tener tacto político.

Al día siguiente, Aegon mandó llamar a los mejores carpinteros que el oro pudiera pagar y les ordenó construir una enorme mesa para su solar de trabajo que representase todo el continente de _Westeros._ Durante casi dos años, todas las energías del trío Targaryen se dedicaron enteramente a planear como unificar _Westeros,_ esperando el momento preciso en que el delicado equilibrio en que se hallaban los distintos reinos de _Westeros_ , saltase por los aires. Y este momento llegó cuando _Harren el Negro_ pretendió extender sus dominios más allá de _Las Tierras de los Ríos._

Ningún rey en Westeros era más temido que Harren Hoare _el Negro_ , cuya crueldad se había vuelto legendaria a través de los _Siete Reinos_. Y ningún rey en _Westeros_ se sentía más amenazado  por Harren que Argilac _el Arrogante,_ él Rey de las Tormentas, el último de los Durrandon, un guerrero anciano cuyo único heredero era su hija soltera. Debido a la amenaza de los _Ironborn_ fue como el rey Argilac se acercó a los Targaryens de _Dragonstone_ , ofreciendo a su hija a Aegon en matrimonio, con todas las tierras al este del _God’s Eye_ desde el _Tridente_ hasta el _Blackwater Rush_ como dote. Sin pretenderlo, Arguilac le dio el pie que necesitaban Aegon y sus hermanas para poner en marcha sus planes.

El _Dragón_ rechazó la propuesta del Rey de las Tormentas, aduciendo que ya tenía dos esposas, y no tenía necesidad de una más. Por no mencionar que las tierras ofrecidas como dote llevaban en poder de la casa  Hoare durante más de una generación. No eran de Argilac para dar. Claramente, el anciano Rey de las Tormentas pretendía establecer a los Targaryens a lo largo del Blackwater como un amortiguador entre sus propias tierras y las de Harren _el Negro_ y Aegon no estaba dispuesto a entrar en una guerra por motivaciones ajenas y en condiciones poco propicias para su causa.

Ya que un conflicto con los reyes continentales comenzaba a vislumbrarse en el horizonte, Aegon respondió con una oferta propia, que le proporcionaría una base estable desde la que desarrollar sus ulteriores planes. Tomaría las tierras de la dote que se ofrecían si Argilac también cedía _Massey’s Hook_ y los bosques y llanuras desde Blackwater al sur hasta el río _Wendwater_ y las cabeceras del _Mander_. Además el pacto quedaría sellado por el matrimonio de la hija de Argilac con Orys Baratheon, previendo que sería rechazado, dándole motivos para iniciar una campaña militar en el continente.

Como Aegon había previsto, Argilac el Arrogante rechazó los términos con enojo. Orys Baratheon era un _bastardo_ , y el Rey de la Tormenta no deshonraría a su hija dándole la mano a un _bastardo_. La misma sugerencia enfureció tanto a Argilac, que le cortó las manos al enviado de Aegon, devolviéndolas en una caja con la siguiente nota.

"Estas son las únicas manos que _tu bastardo_ tendrá de mí" escribió.

Aegon ni respondió, pues esperaba un rechazo. En su lugar, convocó a sus leales seguidores, a sus vasallos y a sus principales aliados para que se presentasen en _Dragonstone_. No era un gran ejército, ni podían compararse individualmente con la gran nobleza ponientí, pero eran leales e incluso familia, con la casa Targaryen. Los Velaryon de _Driftmark_ , al igual que los Celtigars de _Claw Isle,_ fueron los primeros en responder al llamamiento, algo que no sorprendía en absoluto teniendo en cuenta los lazos de sangre con ambas casas, también descendientes de la _Antigua Valyria_. De _Massey's Hook_ llegaron Lord Bar Emmon de _Sharp Point_ y Lord Massey of _Stonedance_ , ambos juramentados al rey de Storm's End, pero con vínculos más estrechos con la familia Targaryen. Aegon, junto con sus hermanas se reunieron con ellos para exigirles juramentos de lealtad eterna, sin si quiera informar de cúal era el verdadero motivo de la reunión de los fieles a la casa Targaryen.

Tras esto, los tres Targaryen se encerraron en el _Septo_ del castillo para hacer el _paripé_ de orar a los _Siete_ de _Westeros_ en búsqueda de guía, aunque en realidad fueron siete días y seis noches donde Aegon y sus dos hermanas se dedicaron a disfrutar la vida como si esta fuera a acabarse al día siguiente. El plan, obviamente, fue idea de Rhaenys. Era una forma de ganarse a la fe mayoritaria de _Westeros_ , a la par que una manera de desatar todas las pasiones y emociones que albergaban entre ellos. Una vez salieran del _Septo_ , tanto Aegon, cómo Jon en su interior, eran muy conscientes de lo efímera que podía ser la vida en tiempos de guerra, y no había mejor manera de partir hacia una guerra que recordar el por qué se lucha en ella. Por la familia, por el hogar que conformaba Aegon con sus dos hermanas.

En el séptimo día, una nube de cuervos brotó de la pajarera de _Dragonstone_ para llevar la palabra de Aegon a los _Siete Reinos_ de _Westeros_. A los _siete reyes_ volaron, a la Ciudadela de _Oldtown_ , a los grandes y pequeños señores. Todos llevaban el mismo mensaje escrito por Visenya:

“Desde este día en adelante solo hay un rey en Westeros. Aquellos que doblen la rodilla ante Aegon de la Casa Targaryen mantendrán sus tierras y títulos. Los que tomen las armas contra ella serían derribados, humillados y destruidos.

_Firmado_

A _egon de la Casa Targaryen, el Primero de Su Nombre, el Rey de los Ándalos, los Rhoynar, y los Primeros Hombres, Escudo de su Pueblo, el Señor de los Siete Reinos, Rey de Todo Westeros y Protector del Reino._ _”_

* * *

 

  **10 Ac Dragonstone, Blackwater Bay**

 

Cuando volvió al presente después de sumergirse en las memorias de sus vivencias dentro de Aegon, Dragonstone empezaba a perfilarse en el horizonte, entre la neblina y el humo siempre presente en la cima del _Dragonmont_. Conforme se aproximaban hacia el castillo, Aegon divisó que _Vhagar_ se encontraba en su cueva madriguera cercana a las playas orientadas hacia el norte. Por ende, su hermana debía estar esperándolo ahí, así que ni se molestó en aterrizar en la fortaleza, guiando en un suave descenso a _Balerion_ hacia la negra y húmeda arena de _Dragonstone_.

Al posarse el dragón del _Conquistador_ , retumbó el suelo bajo el peso de la gigantesca criatura, tras lo cual este bajó su cuello para permitirle descender. En la lejanía de la línea de costa podía ver que no había nadie a excepción de su hermana-esposa que se encontraba al lado de la cueva que su dragón usaba para refugiarse. Aegon se encaminó hacia allí, provocando en Jon una sensación que no terminaba de entender, pero que no le gustaba en absoluto. Si aún estuviera vivo y en su cuerpo, se le erizarían todo el vello del cuerpo de las malas vibraciones que empezó a sentir conforme pisó la oscura arena de _Dragonstone_ en el día de su nombre.

Al notar que su hermano estaba aproximándose, Visenya salió de la especie de trance en que se encontraba mirando hacia los adentros de la cueva de _Vhagar,_ girándose rápidamente y encaminándose a su encuentro. Tras darse un beso sin demasiado interés por parte de ambos, la hermana esposa del _Conquistador_ lo saludó.

“No estaba segura de si vendrías, _Valonqar_. Generalmente rechazas mis invitaciones para recuperar nuestras viejas tradiciones de _Valyria_ ” dijo con un tono con más pena que con reproche. Su mirada reflejaba incomprensión y su actitud se mostraba abatida.

“Senya sabes que no tengo interés por las artes oscuras ni la magia. Si me dijeras que crees que has encontrado el secreto para forjar acero valyrio, cómo moldear la piedra con artes arcanas o una forma de asegurar la seguridad de nuestra familia de manera certera, te acompañaría sin dudar. He venido porque has dicho que has encontrado la forma de vencer a la Oscuridad que Rhae vio en su sueño, según tú y ella profético. Si mal no recuerdas, eso sólo fue motivo para iniciar una guerra que costó la vida de millares de personas y ha constreñido mi vida, por la cual según tú debo temer. Por tanto entiende que no deje el gobierno de seis reinos y una guerra contra un séptimo, para venir a contemplar llamas y esperar ver ¿ _Qué_? ¿Destellos de un supuesto futuro? ¿Profecías envueltas en enigmas? ¿Decirme que la _noche es oscura y llena de peligros_?” Contestó Aegon a la defensiva con cierta exasperación, tratando de justificar que el distanciamiento cada vez mayor entre ambos no se debía a falta de afecto hacia ella, o por tratar de recuperar las viejas tradiciones Valyrias, sino por el oscuro camino que estaba tomando. Sus ojos buscaban a su alguna vez cariñosa hermana, pero ahora veía sólo a una persona consumida por el futuro de la dinastía Targaryen y por un enemigo legendario.

“ _Valonqar,_ si hubieses accedido a alguna de esas cosas, entenderías que no soy paranoica ni estoy volviéndome loca. He visto en las llamas los monstruos de hielo y ojos azules como el cielo de los que hablaba Rhaenys. He visto un cometa rojo rasgando el cielo oscuro, y luego las torres de _Dragonstone_ junto al mar, desmoronándose cuando la marea oscura llegó sobre ellas, elevándose desde las profundidades. Sombras en forma de calaveras, calaveras que se convirtieron en neblina, cuerpos encerrados en la pena, retorciéndose, girando y volviendo a respirar. A través de una columna de fuego, grandes sombras aladas giraban sobre un duro cielo azul.” Le dijo de forma desafiante, casi como explicándole a un niño, con una mirada segura y fría que en un principio no estaba ahí. Ni Aegon ni Jon parecían entender muy bien lo que había querido decir Visenya, así que el _Dragón_ se encogió de hombros y tratando de adoptar otra aproximación al asunto, miro tiernamente a su hermana, pero con confusión.

“ _Mandia_ , sinceramente no termino de entender lo que me dices. No niego que veas lo que dices ver, ni tampoco niego la veracidad del sueño de Rhaenys. Pero nunca sois capaces de explicarme cuando ni como vendrá este enemigo. Es muy difícil luchar contra un enemigo que no sabes, ni puedes saber cuándo aparecerá y del que no existe evidencia más allá de relatos escritos por los ándalos tras la invasión, enigmáticas profecías de _Essos, Asshai o Yi-Ti_. Y lo que me acabas de decir, me deja igual de confundido o más que antes de escucharlo…”antes que pudiera terminar lo que Aegon iba a decir, Visenya lo interrumpió.

“Lo que quiero decir es que he encontrado la forma de asegurar que nuestra familia sea capaz de afrontar la amenaza. Sólo hay que realizar un ritual en esta cueva. Y por cierto, me alegro que hayas venido con tu armadura tal y cómo te pedí” y sin más, la hermana del _Conquistador_ lo agarro de la mano y comenzó a dirigirlo hacia la cueva de la que ahora estaba saliendo _Vhagar_ , para dejar a la vista lo que estaba cubriendo su voluminosa figura.

En la cueva había tres montañas de leña cortada, con un huevo de dragón y un rubí en la base de cada de una ellas. Sobre ellas, atados a una estaca, se encontraban tres adolescentes de clara ascendencia _Valyria_ , a tenor del color de sus cabellos. Desde dentro del cuerpo del _Conquistador_ , Jon pudo ver más de una vez a Visenya realizando magia de sangre tras los combates durante la conquista, ejecutando extraños conjuros en valyrio que incluían su espada _Dark Sister_ y el fuego de su dragón. Cuando Jon reflexionaba sobre lo que había aprendido como Aegon Targaryen que no aparecía en las lecciones del maestre Luwin, ni en los libros de la ciudadela, generalmente viraba entorno al desconocimiento generalizado que se tenía hacia la casa Targaryen.

 _‘Fire & Blood, no es sólo moto de la casa Targaryen. Es el epítome de la magia Valyria. No quiero ni imaginar qué clase de magia provocó la Maldición. ¿Cuánta sangre habrá hecho falta para erradicar la civilización más grande jamás conocida en un día?_’ temblaba el alma de Jon al pensar en el destino de los de la _vieja sangre_ ante él.

Los rumores y las historias sobre que Visenya Targaryen era una iniciada en la magia negra no sólo no eran rumores, sino que Visenya se pasaba sus días en _Dragonstone_ leyendo tomos de libros provenientes de la _Antigua Valyria_ ,  bebiendo _Shade of the Evening_  traída directamente de los _Warlocks_ de Qarth. Cada tanto le visitaban _Shadowbinders_ de Asshai, y en _Dragonstone_ , siempre que estaba Visenya, había una sacerdotisa del culto a _R’Hollor_. La visita a _Oldtown_ fue  por el simple hecho de que se hallaba la _Ciudadela_ y tenían libros sobre magia, a los que Senya accedió y _tomó en préstamo._

“Aegon, debes confiar en mí. Aunque te parezca brutal, y prohibido, es necesario. Haciendo esto aseguraremos la salvación no sólo de nuestra familia, sino de todo _Planetos”_ pronunció casi implorando Visenya, previendo de ante mano la reacción negativa del _Dragón_ ante la imagen que tenía delante. Apoyando su mano sobre su brazo y con mirada suplicante. Una imagen que Jon jamás había visto en la hermana del _Conquistador_.

“No hablamos de algo brutal o prohibido, hablas de asesinar fríamente a gente inocente para hacer magia de sangre y fuego. Sabes los rumores sobre qué es lo que pasó la última vez que el mundo contempló hechizos de este tipo realizados sobre una de las llamas del mundo…”

“Por eso estos tres han salido de los calabozos de Lord Velaryon, en _Driftmark._ Están acusados de violar entre los tres a una niña de apenas once días del nombre. Lo que vamos a hacer es compasión. Estos desperdicios humanos servirán para un bien mayor del que ellos jamás podrían hacer en infinitas vidas…Además no van a morir quemados, no soy una sádica _._ Por otro lado, aunque me halagas, jamás tendría el poder de producir magia con el poder como la que se hacía en nuestra tierra ancestral.” Dijo cortándole, a la par que se separaba del cuerpo de Aegon, dirigiéndose hacia las piras. Aunque tenía su espada como de costumbre en la cintura, Visenya se dirigió contra una de las paredes de la cueva para depositarla contra esta. A continuación se agachó y del suelo recogió un paño que envolvía un objeto.

Al volver a levantarse dirigió una mirada llena de complicidad y conocimiento hacía Aegon, que este no terminaba de entender. Pero cuando Visenya comenzó a desenvolver el paño, Jon podría haber jurado que había vuelto a morir. Del paño apareció una daga de acero Valyrio, con empuñadura  negra de hueso dragón, rematada en una llama de oro.

‘ _La misma daga que estaba en la tumba de mi tía Lyanna, la daga con la que me atravesé el corazón’_ pensaba, con una mezcla de asombro y temor Jon. Cada vez estaba teniendo peores sensaciones sobre el por qué de este viaje de Aegon a Dragonstone. Pocas veces había tenido una necesidad tan extrema de salir del limbo en que quisiera que estuviera, como empezaba a tener en esos momentos.

 _‘Harrenhal seguro que fue otro momento que seguro quisiste huir. Yo en tu lugar habría querido’_ le respondió simpáticamente el pensamiento del conquistador. Reflexionando en lo que decía el portador de su alma, pronto Jon tuvo que estar de acuerdo con él. Fue una acción necesaria, si él hubiera tenido algún control sobre las acciones de Aegon, habría actuado igual. Pero los gritos y el olor. Le perseguirían por toda su vida o en el estado que se encontrase, y por la vida de Aegon también.

 _‘A veces liderar conlleva realizar decisiones difíciles y controvertidas. Sin importar el costo, si esta acción es para el bien futuro y asegura tu seguridad y la de aquellos leales a ti, hazla. Hazla con toda la dureza y efectividad posible, y no mires atrás. Liderar consiste en que cada uno de los que estás liderando tiene su propia visión sobre la cuestión. Desde el mayor de los Lords hasta el más inculto campesino, todos tendrán una opinión. Si empiezas a cuestionar cada decisión que haces en base las opiniones de los demás, tu opinión jamás tendrá valor, y por tanto nadie te seguirá_ le aleccionó Aegon, tratando de explicarle cómo era capaz de sobrellevar haber sido el ejecutor de la escena más terrorífica y macabra que había visto en sus quince y veíntidos años de vidas. O de vida y limbo.

Sin embargo, la cierta calma que había conseguido alcanzar al hablar con Aegon, desapareció con los cánticos que Visenya comenzó a recitar, mientras se dirigía hacia los tres hombres amordazados  en las estacas, para clavarles certeramente la daga en el corazón a cada uno

_“Skori se velkrys ropagon va se zaldrīzes, iā arlie dārys kessa glaesagon isse se sȳndor, naejot morghūljagon se sīmonagon.  Kessa placate se perzyssy hen Valyria, restore se jaqiarzir hen dāez ōregon se daorys kessa iōragon gō zirȳla, skoro syt kessa maghagon se ōños **[4]**”_

Tras esto, comenzó a sacudir la sangre de la daga que tan bien conocía Jon sobre los huevos de dragón y rubíes en la base de cada una de las tres grandes piras

“Ahora debes introducirte en la pira encendida por las llamas de _Balerion_ , tras cortarte la palma de mano con _Blackfyre”_ Le dijo la hermana del conquistador a este, con un tono que no dejaba dudas a que era una orden, más que una sugerencia. Aegon en un principio parecía no estar para nada de acuerdo, para alivio de Jon, que compartía la aprehensión de este la magia de sangre.

“¡Visenya ¿estás loca?! ¿Cómo voy a salvar al reino de lo que sea que haya soñado Rhae, si muero quemado en las cuevas de Dragonstone?” replicó Aegon con cierta indignación y poca paciencia. Para escalofrío del alma de Jon, Aegon no tenía ningún problema con el sacrifico humano que acababa de hacer su hermana mayor. O no quería entrar en la eterna discusión con su hermana sobre los bastardos de sangre Valyria que campaban por _Westeros._

 _‘Seguramente eso, pero al menos no me va a obligar a participar en este ritual de los infiernos’_ pensaba con cierto alivio Jon

“Aegon, las llamas de tu dragón no te afectarán…y la armadura perdurará, creo. Sólo tienes que hacerte un pequeño corte en la mano, ponerte entre las tres piras y ordenar a _Balerion_ que encienda las llamas que traerán un nuevo amanecer. Ni más, ni menos. El pelo que se te queme…te volverá a crecer, y bueno que estés desnudo puede tener alguna utilidad tras el ritual” dijo con una sonrisa sugerente ante lo último y con un tono y mirada que denotaba que Aegon no tenía nada de lo que preocuparse.

Para incredulidad y pavor de Jon, Aegon pareció resolver que en cualquier caso no tenía nada que perder, y acabó plegándose a los deseos de su hermana.

 _‘Lo siento Jon. No puedo ni imaginar cómo debe ser estar en tu lugar en este momento, pero por favor confía en mí y en Senya. Sabes que nunca haría nada contra mí o la familia.’_ y así Aegon, como otras veces había hecho, cortó toda conexión con él mientras desenfundaba _Blackfyre._ Al colocarse en la posición frontal delante de los tres cuerpos atados en las estacas, procedió a cortarse la mano, a la vez que Visenya comenzaba a entonar unas palabras que hacían volver veintidós años en el tiempo a Jon.

_“Skori se mele qēlos ānogar se sȳndror derēbagon,_

_Kivio Dārilaros,_

_se tresy hen suvion, se tresy hen perzys, se zaldrīzes sigligon, se dārys isse se sȳndor kessa sagon sigligon arlī rȳ suvion se perzys,_

_rȳ ōrbar se lopor, naejot sikagon se zaldrīzoti hen dōron,_

_se zirȳ kessa maghagon se ñāqes **[5]**”_

Jon comenzó a sentir pánico al volver a escuchar las últimas palabras que había oído mientras moría en las sombras de las criptas. Nunca desde el día que apareció en un rincón del alma del _Conquistador_ quiso volver a pensar en aquella noche, en aquel cumpleaños, y muchísimo menos, en aquellas palabras.  Ante su impotencia, _Balerion_ descendió sobre la apertura de la cueva, ingresando parte del morro en ella. En ese momento, Aegon pronunció las palabras que Jon estaba temiendo

“ _Dracarys_ ”

* * *

 

Jon vio la llamarada salir de las enormes fauces del _Terror Negro_  y todo se hizo negro ante él, pero sintió como si su cuerpo, su cuerpo que había muerto hacía veintidós años, se encontrase en las llamas que lo envolvían. Se sentía como se había sentido hacía veintidós años, ardiendo desde sus adentros, pero esta también estaba siendo abrasado externamente por las llamas. El dolor era indescriptible, sentía como si estuviera volviendo a morir. Excepto que esta vez se sentía caer en el vacío pero no como cuando su conexión con Aegon se cortaba, sino como si estuviera cayendo realmente. Trataba de abrir los ojos, pero sólo veía oscuridad y sentía calor. Un calor asfixiante, propio de los mismísimos infiernos, pero era un calor que comenzaba a agradecer, que lo abrazaba.

 _“Abre los ojos_ ”, retumbó en su interior la misma voz de ultratumba qué escuchó en las criptas de _Winterfell_ en lo que parecía hacía una eternidad

“ _No puedo, esto no está bien, nada está bien, es todo una locura, o estoy muerto y esto son los distintos infiernos o lo que hay más allá, no lo alcanzó a comprender, pero es una locura_ ” trató de gritar Jon pero no emitía ningún sonido.

“ _Abre los ojos_ ” le volvió a compeler la mágica y reverberante voz, sintiendo a su vez como si estuviera siendo picoteado entre los ojos por algún ave.

 _“Abre los ojos o te ahogaras en la oscuridad_ ” le ordenó prácticamente la voz de ultratumba.

Al intentar abrirlos, Jon miró hacia abajo y sintió que su interior se derretía. Ya no estaba en Dragonstone. Estaba cayendo y el suelo se precipitaba hacia él ahora. El mundo entero se extendía debajo de él, un tapiz de blanco, marrón y verde. Podía ver todo con tanta claridad que, por un momento, olvidó tener miedo. Podía ver todo el reino, y todos en él.

Hasta que dejó de caer y él se encontraba en su cuerpo. Su cuerpo, porque volvía a estar en él cuerpo que tenía con cinco y diez años la noche que murió en las criptas pero portando las vestimentas y la armadura del Dragón incluida _Blackfyre_ y la banda de acero valyrio con rubíes incrustados en ella. Se encontraba en el claro de un bosque, al lado de un arroyuelo. Un cuervo graznaba en las cercanías. Por el color de las hojas de los árboles y la temperatura diría que era primavera, pero sentía que realmente no era así.

Comenzó a deambular por el claro, tratando de ubicar donde se encontraba, pero notó que realmente no estaba físicamente en el lugar. Blackfyre era demasiado larga para su estatura con cinco y diez días del nombre, por lo que tendría que estar rebotando contra el suelo. Pero ni rebotaba, ni sonaba. Era como si la espada y él realmente no estuvieran ahí. Hasta que de repente escuchó el sonido del galopar de un caballo, por lo que se ocultó rápidamente tras unos arbustos.

Pronto apareció ante sus ojos una hermosa yegua blanca, sobre la que iba montando un pequeño caballero, con armadura remendada de distintas calidades y formas. En la espalda el caballero colgaba un escudo hecho de madera de weirwood, con un _Weirwood Tree_ cuya sangre parecía formar una sonrisa, sobre fondo negro. No había terminado de fijarse en el caballero de la armadura despareja, cuando escuchó el sonido de un caballo aproximarse, el caballero del árbol sonriente debió notarlo también, pues volvió a agarrar el escudo para colocárselo con ciertos problemas en su brazo derecho, a la par que desenvainaba con su mano izquierda una espada larga, pero parecía q tenía alguna lesión en el hombro izquierdo, el de la espada. Jon no sabía quién era el caballero, ni por qué el estaba aquí, pero ahora quería saber quien venía a por el caballero y para qué.

Para su sorpresa, apareció sobre un esplendido destrero negro alguien que indudablemente, tras sus veintidós años en el cuerpo del _Conquistador_ podía reconocer, un Targaryen, en su negra armadura con el sigilo de la casa engravado con rubíes en el pecho, con el yelmo rematado con el dragón de tres cabezas en rojo. La diferencia de tamaño y el porte del Targaryen recién aparecido, no amilanaron en absoluto al pequeño caballero. Más bien al contrario pues este levantó aún más su guardia.

“¡Alto! Muestre su cara _Ser_ , y podremos resolver esto sin que el Rey tenga que intervenir” resonó la profunda voz del Targaryen.

“¡JA! Para que pueda quemarme su excelencia en vez de su gracia. ¡Si quiere ver mi cara sólo tiene que quitarme el yelmo. Venga a por él, _mi príncipe_!” pronunció con una voz distorsionada por el metal del yelmo el _Caballero del Árbol Sonrient_ e. Sin dar opción a réplica al Targaryen en negra armadura, el menudo caballero espoleó su yegua, levantando su espada por encima de su cabeza en dirección a su recién aparecido contrincante. La sorpresa de este era mayúscula, pues apenas si pudo desenfundar su espada a tiempo de bloquear torpemente el feroz ataque del misterioso caballero.

“ _Ser,_ no entiendo el por qué de su agresividad ante mí. ¿Habría preferido que hubiesen venido por usted la _Guardia Real_ en su busca y captura? Puedo asegurarle que no tengo intenciones de entregarle a mi padre, ni de hacerle ningún daño. Tan sólo quiero conocer la identidad de aquél que tan valiente y bravamente ha desmontado a caballeros más grandes que él, exigiendo como toda recompensa ante sus heroicidades, que los vencidos enseñen honor a sus escuderos. Es un hecho reseñable en mi opinión, conocer a alguien que prima el honor sobre los bienes materiales” trató de explicarse totalmente sereno el oscuro caballero, mientras continuaba bloqueando con facilidad  los ataques sin demasiada técnica, pero con furia del pequeño caballero. Este parecía no darse cuenta que el Targaryen no estaba atacando, ni tan si quiera estaba realmente esforzándose demasiado en su defensa con la espada, haciendo lo justo para que el misterioso caballero no le provocase ninguna herida.

“¿Desde cuándo los _Caballeros Misteriosos_ son perseguidos y considerados enemigos de la Corona por no querer mostrar su rostro en caso de no ser derrotados, su _excelencia_? Si mal no recuerdo, Ser Barristan se hizo conocido al mundo ingresando como uno de ellos en su justa contra Duncan _el príncipe de las libélulas”_ Dijo entre profundas bocanadas buscando aire, el pequeño caballero de la armadura mal ajustada hecha de remiendos mientras se distanciaba del enorme destrero negro para tratar de ganar un respiro. Gracias a lo que acaba de escuchar, al fin Jon pudo medio ubicarse espacial y temporalmente. Sabía que estaba en _Westeros_ al menos en el 250 después de la Conquista. Ser Barristan seguía vivo cuando él murió, siendo el actual Lord Comandante de la _Guardia Real_ de Robert Baratheon. El Duncan que acababa de ser mencionado por el _caballero misterioso_ era el hijo de Aegon V _el Improbable_ , que renunció a su título de _Príncipe Heredero_ por el amor de una mujer del pueblo común, Jenny de _Oldstones_.

El jinete que Jon identificaba como Targaryen decidió quitarse su yelmo y tirarlo junto con su espada al suelo, en señal de paz. Bajo el primero comenzó a aparecer una melena plateada, por el sudor del uso del yelmo, aplastada y pegada a su rostro. Este revelaba un joven de unos diecinueve o veinte años, con la típica belleza inhumana Targaryen. Su piel era blanca como la porcelana y los ojos de un profundo color índigo, confirmando las sospechas que él se había formado desde que lo vio aparecer en el claro del bosque donde quiera que estuviera. Ante él estaba uno de los descendientes del _Conquistador_ , pero uno que tenía que haber sido reciente. Repasando mentalmente, descartó rápidamente a Jaehaerys II, pues ni cuando era _Príncipe Heredero_  era joven. Ante él tenían que estar el _Rey Loco_ o el _Último Dragón_. Y por la conversación entre los dos jinetes, Jaehaerys II no era un rey que pasó a la historia por quemar a las personas. Rhaegar Targaryen era el _Príncipe_ que estaba dejando su vida en manos del misterioso caballero. Jon al menos ya sabía con exactitud que se encontraba antes de la Rebelión de Robert, aunque seguía sin conocer el lugar en él que estaba, ni el por qué.

El caballero del _Árbol Sonriente,_ pareció totalmente desconcertado ante la actitud de rendición del _Príncipe Heredero_ , dudando si reanudar su ataque ante un enemigo desarmado y que se había rendido, o si huía. Mientras este se decidía, el _Último Dragón_ había descendido de su enorme destrero negro, y con total tranquilidad e impasividad iba aproximándose de forma decidida hacia la yegua del misterioso caballero.

“No dé un paso más, _su excelencia_. No dudaré en separarle la cabeza de los hombros si lo hace” pronunció con un tono metálico, dubitativo y aún agitado el pequeño caballero. Rhaegar Targaryen parecía no haberse inmutado ante la amenaza de este, prosiguiendo su avance hasta estar a distancia de coger las riendas de la yegua del jinete en armadura remendada. Al ver la proximidad del _príncipe_ , el caballero misterioso levantó rápidamente su espada y la colocó en la barbilla del Targaryen, para horror de Jon y total tranquilidad del amenazado.

“¡Le dije que no diera un paso más! Puede ser que no sea cómo dicen que es su padre, pero muy cuerdo no se debe estar cuando alguien le amenaza con cortarle la cabeza y aún así prosigue tentando a su suerte…” pronunció de forma exaltada y nerviosa, mientras le temblaba el brazo izquierdo con el que sostenía la espada.

“Y sin embargo, proseguí mi avance y mi cabeza continúa sobre mis hombros” interrumpió Rhaegar con un tono juguetón y media sonrisa, que apenas si le alcanzaba a sus ojos. Antes de que el misterioso caballero pudiera darse cuenta, el príncipe de _Dragonstone_ apartó con su mano derecha la espada que tenía apuntada a su barbilla, cerrando la escasa distancia que tenía entre él y la yegua en menos de lo que se pestañeaba. Agarró las riendas de la blanca montura y, con un rápido y súbito movimiento, sacó una daga de su cadera derecha con la que cortó las bridas de la silla de montar, provocando la estrepitosa caída del pequeño caballero. Antes que este pudiera levantarse, el _Último Dragón_ se encontraba a ahorcajadas sobre el pecho del caballero misterioso, apoyando la recién aparecida daga en el hueco entre el gorjal y el yelmo.

Al ver la daga con más detalle, Jon quiso salir huyendo de donde estaba, pero por temor a ser visto por las dos personas que estaban al otro lado de los arbustos, se quedó quieto.

‘ _Otra vez esa siete veces maldita daga’_ pensaba mientras contemplaba como la daga con la que se había quitado la vida hacía veintidós años y con la que Visenya había hecho el ritual en las cuevas de Dragonstone, volvía a aparecer ante sus ojos. Parecía una broma macabra de los dioses. Desde que apareció la Estrella Roja aquella noche del día de su nombre, cada vez que había visto esa daga, lo que siguió siempre fue algo terrible y doloroso para él.

Volviendo a lo que estaba pasando frente a él, vio como el misterioso caballero levantaba los brazos en señal de rendición, lo que Rhaegar tomó como señal para levantarse de encima de su pecho, para extenderle una mano y ayudarle a levantarse. El caballero, después de unos momentos de duda, aceptó la mano que le era ofrecida y volvió a ponerse sobre sus pies. El caballero misterioso tendría una altura de 1’70, pero parecía insignificante al lado de Rhaegar Targaryen, que rondaría el 1’95, y con su imponente armadura oscura aparentaba mucha mayor envergadura de la que realmente tendría. La estampa cuanto menos era curiosa, pues parecían un niño y un hombre adulto.

Sin embargo, ni Jon, ni Rhaegar Targaryen a juzgar por el jadeo que dejó salir y los ojos como platos que se le habían puesto, esperaban lo que se hallaba bajo el yelmo.

Era una chica, con una larga melena, negra como él azabache que de no estar enredada y sudada, descendería casi hasta su cintura. La tez pálida formaba un hermoso contraste con las rojizas mejillas por el esfuerzo recién realizado. Una cara alargada con labios sensuales y esponjosos, nariz fina y un poco respingona. Y unos ojos como los de su padre, pero más ahumados. Eran como dos piscinas de acero valyrio, que lanzaban dagas al _Príncipe Heredero_.

“Lady Lyanna Stark, _su excelencia”_ pronunció con una falsa cortesía, la que ahora Jon sabía era su tía. Ya podía comprender como podría haber llegado la daga a la tumba de esta, pero no entendía por qué su padre conservaría en ella la daga personal del violador de su hermana…

* * *

 

Antes que pudiera continuar con sus pensamientos, el claro del bosque en el que se hallaba desapareció y el volvió a estar cayendo en un vació absoluto.

Por delante de sus ojos pasaban imágenes de un torneo en lo que él sabía era Harrenhal. Pudo ver a su padre de joven bailando como una hermosa y voluptuosa doncella de ojos púrpuras y pelo negro como la luna. Vio a esa misma doncella teniendo relaciones con un hombre que se parecía mucho a su padre, pero más alto y corpulento, con la mandíbula más pronunciada. Vio a su tía y al príncipe de _Dragonstone_ pasear cogidos de la mano por el _bosque de los dioses_ del antiguo castillo, con las estrellas como únicos testigos. Y vio como Rhaegar Targaryen coronaba a su tía Lyanna como la _Reina del Amor y la Belleza._

 

* * *

 

Y de nuevo se encontraba cayendo, viendo el mundo entero cayendo ante él. Pero si Jon cerraba los ojos, podía continuar viendo imágenes que él era incapaz de comprender ni de dar coherencia entre sí, hasta que se encontró en la _Isla de los Dioses,_ presenciando como Rhaegar Targaryen y Lyanna Stark se casaban ante un gran _Weirwood Tree_ en la milenaria isla del _God’s Eye_. Su tía llevaba un vestido de satén blanco y azul, adornado con un paño de plata. Su largo cabello azabache estaba suelto, y sus ojos se encontraban llenos de adoración mientras miraba a su futuro esposo. El _Príncipe Heredero_ que según la historia oficial, la había secuestrado y violado contra su voluntad. La ceremonia estaba siendo oficiada un _Septón_ con una corona de cristal  reposando sobre su cabeza.

"Padre, Herrero, Guerrero, Madre, Doncella, Crone, Extraño. Soy suyo/a y él/ella es mío/a desde este día, hasta el final de mis días". Entonaron ambos, sin arrepentimientos ni dudas. Eran marido y mujer. Un pacto sellado cuando un caballero de la _Guardia Real,_ con una gran espada que parecía translucida, entregó a Rhaegar la negra capa de boda Targaryen, grabada con el dragón de tres cabezas. Lyanna se arrodilló mientras, él _Último Dragón_ la envolvía con ternura alrededor de sus hombros.

* * *

Al abrir y cerrar los ojos de nuevo, la Isla de los _Dioses_ había desaparecido y Jon se encontraba en medio de una batalla en un caudaloso río, que no podía ser otro más que el Tridente. Sintiéndose extrañamente apartado de todo, pudo ver como el flanco izquierdo de los rebeldes rompía las líneas reales, obligándolos a retirarse, pero el resto de la línea continuaba resistiendo

 _‘Por lo que mi padre siempre me dijo, Robert rompió las líneas reales con unos pocos giros de su martillo’_  recordó Jon. _‘Pero Rhaegar no se lo está poniendo fácil para ellos en absoluto._ ’

 _"Un ejemplo clásico de la historia escrita por los vencedores_ " resonó amargamente y con desprecio por todo el campo de batalla, la voz de ultratumba que le había dicho que abriera los ojos. Jon apenas podía soportar los gritos, los gritos de dolor y gruñidos de muerte provenientes de los moribundos. Podía ver espadas que perforaban armaduras y hombres que se ahogaban en las corrientes voraces del río. Era como moverse a través de un sueño vívido. Miró, extrañamente distante de todo, como Robert y Rhaegar se alineaban directamente entre sí.

El príncipe había sido descabalgado, y ahora combatía de pie sobre el agua, tal como le había dicho su padre. No muy lejos de ambos, los cadáveres ya se estaban acumulando. Jon desvió su mirada de los numerosos muertos, centrándose en el espectáculo final entre Rhaegar y Robert.

El Príncipe atacó primero, lanzándose hacia Robert con un impresionante arco de la espada. desde encima de su hombro izquierdo hacia abajo. Jon se estremeció ante el sonido de la coraza perforada de acero del _Demonio del Tridente_. Esto debería haber sido suficiente para acabar con cualquier otro hombre, pero Robert Baratheon era un asunto diferente. Aunque retrocedió, agarró ese martillo, el martillo que su padre Eddard Stark ni siquiera podía levantar, y lo arqueó con gracia por el aire. El impacto al golpear el cuerpo del Príncipe hizo que incluso Jon retrocediera, apretando los dientes. Entonces, Rhaegar pareció caer en cámara lenta, con el nombre de su tía Lyanna en los labios mientras se perdía en la corriente del caudaloso río. Y de pronto, el suelo volvió a desaparecer y él volvió a experimentar una caída infinita...

* * *

 

Jon estaba cayendo sin freno desde el infinito del cielo, hacía un suelo que se hacía cada vez más cercano. Cerró los ojos ante el temor al impacto, pero al volver a abrirlos, se encontraba de pie frente ante una puerta en una torre en las _Montañas Rojas_ de Dorne. El olor del hierro, y la sangre que le había entumecido en el Tridente seguía filtrándose por su nariz. Ya había tenido suficientes batallas para saber cuándo el olor era tan potente que hablaba de la muerte, o de una que vendría pronto. El ¿ _corazón_? le volvía a latir con fuerza en su pecho tras una eternidad sin sentirlo. Sus manos  estaban sudorosas y tenía dificultad para no temblar. Aunque no sabía ni lo que le aguardaba al otro lado de la puerta, Jon sentía pánico ante lo que podía encontrase detrás de esta, ya que no se había sentido tan vivo desde antes de morir.

“ _Recuerda_ , _Sólo la muerte paga por la vida”_ Resonó una voz femenina largamente tratada de olvidar por su consciencia, la voz llena de magia de la noche que toda esta experiencia bizarra había comenzado.

 _J_ on procedió a abrir lentamente la puerta, y no pudo evitar la sorpresa que surgió en su persona, cuando se encontró tras veintidós años, ante quién sin duda era su padre durante la Rebelión de Robert . Pero este no lo veía a él. Era como si realmente él no estuviera ahí. Igual que en la boda de su tía, igual que en Harrenhal, igual que durante el Tridente _._

Su padre se encontraba de rodillas al costado de una cama donde se encontraba su tía _,_ con una partera y una nodriza en su otro lado. Incluso con la palidez sudorosa y enfermiza, Lyanna Stark todavía era una belleza para contemplar. Su expresión era de dolor, tristeza y miedo. Desde su vientre hacia abajo, la ropa de cama estaba bañada en sangre. Rosas de invierno dispersadas a su alrededor.

"Ned..." Ella susurró, y él no pudo evitar la lágrima que rodó por su mejilla, mientras su padre tomaba su mano con cariño.

"Estoy aquí hermana". Dijo con una sonrisa superficial, que se desvaneció, cuando los hombros de su Lyanna comenzaron a temblar, sollozando en silencio

"¿Realmente eres tú? ¿No eres un sueño?"

"Estoy realmente aquí, Lya. Estoy contigo". Los sollozos de Lyanna Stark se hicieron menos controlados, mientras su mano apretaba la de su padre con todo lo que le quedaba.

"Te extrañé hermano mayor".

Jon sentía impotencia ante la escena familiar que estaba contemplando. Quería consolar a su padre el cual estaba derramando lágrimas como nunca en su vida lo había visto. Quería abrazar a su tía y asegurarle que todo iba a salir bien, pero sabía que no sería así y que él no podía hacer más que ser un fantasma que presenciaba como testigo de excepción, cosas que aún no alcanzaba a entender él porque.

"Te he extrañado también." Susurró Eddard Stark.

"Quiero ser valiente". Suplicaba débilmente su tía

“Tú lo eres” dijo su padre mientras levantaba una mano para limpiar el sudor y lágrimas de los ojos de su hermana.

"No lo soy. No quiero morir" dijo con un hilo de voz Lyanna, mientras intentaba sacudir la cabeza, pero sin fuerza para ello.

"No vas a morir". Las palabras que pronunció su padre eran amargas en sus oídos, sabiendo que eran falsas, antes de que se volviera hacia una de las mujeres.

"Denle un poco de agua". Ordenó lord Stark a la partera, que parecía obedecer antes de que Lyanna se negase a ella.

"No, no quiero agua".

"¿Hay un maestre?" su padre preguntó en voz alta hacia las dos mujeres.

"Escúchame Ned". Susurró su hermana, y Eddard Stark tuvo que inclinarse para escuchar.

"Su nombre...es...Aegon Targaryen. Protégelo, Ned. Tienes que proteger su herencia. Prométemelo. Prométemelo Ned".

Su padre echó la cabeza hacia atrás, con los ojos fijos en los de Lyanna, observando cómo la vida en ellos se iba lentamente. Jon no entendía nada.

‘ _¿Tengo un primo Targaryen? ¿Dónde está? ¿Por qué nunca he oído hablar de él?’_ trataba de encajar lo que estaba viendo Jon. Aunque teniendo en cuenta todas las mentiras que acababa de presenciar mágicamente y las qué él sabía de primera mano que la historia de la _Ciudadela_ contaba sobre la _Conquista_ de Aegon, ya nada le sorprendería. A fin de cuentas él no estaba ni vivo. Así qué, ‘ _¿Cómo puedo cuestionar aquello que realmente es verdad y que no?_ y prosiguió contemplando la trágica escena ante él

Eddard Stark asintió, y la observó mientras ella sonreía, la partera traía a un bebé recién nacido para que su padre lo sostuviera.

"Robert no puede averiguarlo. Mataría a mi hijo, sabes que lo haría. La única forma que pueda estar seguro es desde su legítimo trono. Sólo así tendrá poder para evitar que lo dañen". Lyanna dijo mientras Eddard miraba a su sobrino, el primo de Jon, el legítimo rey de los siete reinos.

Cuando el bebé abrió los ojos, Jon dejó escapar un grito ahogado, que nadie en la estancia percibió. El bebe tenía sus ojos y su pelo. Rápidamente todas las piezas del puzle comenzaban a encajar en su mente, que se encontraba en ebullición con toda la información que acaba de absorber.

‘ _La rebelión de Robert fue construida en base a mentiras. Este sigue siendo Rey pese a que Rhaegar nunca violó a Lyanna y se casó con ella y tuvieron un hijo que sería el heredero de la casa Targaryen. Nunca he oído hablar de este primo mío, que tiene mis mismos rasgos, al igual que nunca he oído hablar quién es mi madre…’_

 _“¡No!¡No puede ser!¡Yo soy el hijo bastardo de Eddard Stark y alguna puta, no el Último Dragón”_ gritaba Jon, pero nadie le oía. Delante suya veía como su _¿madre?_ Exhalaba entre saladas lágrimas, su último aliento, mientras fiajaba sus ojos en los de él, cómo si fuera capaz de estar viéndolo en ese momento.

“ _Sabes en tu interior quién eres. Lo llevas sabiendo por veintidós años, aunque no lo hayas querido aceptar”_ resonó dulce y mágicamente la voz femenina que lo atormentaba en su interior.

“ _¡Eddard Stark no mentiría a todo al Reino, no mentiría a su propio sobrino en caso que yo lo fuera! El es honorable, nunca habría roto la promesa que le juró a su hermana si esta fuera mi madre…”_ frustrado tratando de defender lo que cada vez parecía más indefendible

 _“Madre, Madre, Madre”_ resonaban los ecos burlones producidos por el horripilante graznido del cuervo que por última vez escuchó en las criptas de _Winterfell,_ cuando se encontraba postrado, sin saberlo, ante la tumba de su madre.

Súbitamente sintió como si una mano se apoyara tierna, pero firmemente sobre su hombro derecho, haciendo que todo se volviera oscuridad. Jon quería llorar, quería gritar, quería ver a Eddard Stark y preguntarle si algo de lo que estaba viendo tenía sentido. Quería volver a estar en el cuerpo del _Conquistador_ con Rhaenys paseando por las playas de _Dragonstone._ Jon se sentía como si se pudiera ahogar en la oscuridad y en sus lágrimas

 _“Aegon Targaryen, Dragon Renacido, Rey en las Sombras. Tu hora de volver para realizar tu Deber ha llegado."_ retumbó la voz masculina de ultratumba, en una forma que no dejaba lugar a duda a quién se refería con sus palabras. La oscuridad dio paso a una visión, en medio de la cual podía discernir el _Weirwood Tree_ más grande que jamás hubiera visto, en medio de un claro de un gigantesco bosque todo nevado.

“ _Las respuestas que te quedan por encontrar se hallan aquí”_ melodiosamente entonó la voz femenina.

Tras eso, se sintió como si se encontrase en medio de una tormenta de fuego y nieve que lo envolvía. Su cuerpo se sentía como si estuviera siendo quebrado para ser recompuesto. El dolor infinito que sintió tras clavarse el puñal y tras el ritual de Visenya, volvió a cada fibra de todo su cuerpo. Sentía como si se estuviera incinerando por dentro, cómo si el fuego saliera de él y lo quemara todo, derritiendo la nieve que se fundía con la llamarada, inundando sus fosas nasales con el aroma a sal de la nieve derretida y humo del fuego apagado, que lo intoxicaba. Necesitaba respirar aire de nuevo, necesitaba abrir los ojos, necesitaba salir de la maldita pesadilla que era su vida tras su muerte...

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH”

 

 

[1] Hermanito

[2] Hermana

[3] Hermanita

[4] Cuando el martillo caiga sobre el dragón, un nuevo rey vivirá en las sombras, morirá y se levantará. Apagará las llamas de Valyria, restaurara la Gloria del Viejo Feudo y ninguno se pondrá ante él, por qué el traerá la luz

[5] _Cuando la Estrella Roja sangre y la oscuridad se reúna, El Príncipe que fue Prometido, el hijo del hielo, el hijo del fuego, el Dragón Renacido, El Rey en las Sombras, Volverá a nacer sobre hielo y fuego, sobre humo y sal, despertando los Dragones de la Piedra para traer el Amanecer_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jon al final de este capítulo, piensa y cree ciegamente que no ha tenido control sobre las acciones/pensamientos de Aegon cuando estuvo en su cuerpo, pero entiende, aunque sin terminar de comprenderlo, pq estuvo en el cuerpo de Aegon.  
> Él ahora sabe qué es un Targaryen, sabe que se llama Aegon, que es hijo de Lyanna Stark-Targaryen y Rhaegar Targaryen, sabe que la rebelión fue "basada en una mentira" y sabe que se viene la larga noche. Ahora entiende alto valyrio (idioma en el cual piensa y se expresa sin haberse ni dado cuenta) y la profecía de Visenya, aunque esta no la comprenderá.  
> Seguirá teniendo el cuerpo de 15 años, pero realmente ha vivido 37 (15 cómo Jon y 22 dentro de Aegon)  
> De aquí en más en esta historia, salvo ocasiones/personas puntuales, Jon Snow será referido como Aegon Targaryen/Dragon Renacido/Rey en las Sombras. Sólo será constante el uso del nombre Jon para referirse a si mismo (En mi canón imaginario de los libros se llama tb Aegon, aunque si algún día hago una ficción con el verdadero Aegon sobreviviendo su nombre será si o si Jaehaerys) en su monólogo interno y ya se verá cuando volvamos a un POV suyo el por qué. Y para esto faltará, no va ha haber POV Jon en unos cuantos capítulos  
> En cierta forma Visenya es una d las malas de esta ficción. No es mala mala mala, pero es una buena mala que llegaría a extremos por lo que piensa que es correcto y bueno para su familia. Por no mencionar su pequeña adicción a la magia.  
> No será la última vez que retrocedamos a los años de antes/despues de la conquista, ni al POV de Aejon el Conquistador  
> Próximo capítulo Rhaegar


	6. Rhaegar I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Encuentro en las sombras entre fantasmas del pasado y del presente

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He resubido el capítulo por qué había fallos en la redacción que no actualizaba, al corregirlos. EL contenido es el mismo.

**Rhaegar I **

_"The Prince of Dragonstone was bookish to a fault. He was reading so early that men said Queen Rhaella must have swallowed some books and a candle whilst he was in her womb. **Rhaegar** took no interest in the play of other children. The maesters were awed by his wits, but his father's knights would jest sourly that Baelor the Blessed had been born again. Until one day Prince **Rhaegar** found something in his scrolls that changed him. No one knows what it might have been, only that the boy suddenly appeared early one morning in the yard as the knights were donning their steel. He walked up to Ser Willem Darry, the master-at-arms, and said, 'I will require sword and armor. It seems I must be a warrior.'"  
_ASoS-Daenaerys I

* * *

 

Cuando el martillo se balanceó haciendo un arco sobre la cabeza de su primo, supo que era el final, y el tiempo se detuvo. El sol brillaba, reflejándose en las aguas del _Tridente_ , tal como lo hacía en el arma empuñada por Robert Baratheon.

Sabía que moriría aquí hoy, que su familia no volvería a gobernar en los próximos años. Pero los dragones se elevarían, tres cabezas trayendo fuego y sangre una vez más.

El _príncipe heredero_ maldecía en esos momentos su obsesión, el regalo que su sangre le había dado. Aunque la magia de esta prácticamente se había desvanecido a lo largo de los siglos, igual que la magia del mundo había ido disminuyendo lentamente desde la _Maldición_ de Valyria. Su obsesión por la profecía surgió de los destellos que tuvo en sus sueños, donde vio, las cosas que creía que aún estaban por venir. Escenas que nunca fueron muy claras, a menudo lo suficientemente nebulosas para ser casi indistinguibles. Había sido un tonto, creer que era el Príncipe Prometido. Eso solo se vio agravado por la naturaleza misma de su nacimiento...La tragedia.

 _‘¿Qué tragedia he experimentado realmente yo, un noble rico que algún día habría sido rey, con el mundo a mi alcance?’_ pensaba triste y serenamente en sus últimos instantes de vida. El aislamiento, la desesperación, la incomprensión, ante lo que en sus sueños veía como una amenaza inminente de fuerza abrumadora y probabilidades imposibles, fueron las condiciones que le llevaron a creer en una _profecía_.

 _’Esta ha sido mi tragedia’_ en uno de sus últimos pensamientos con claridad antes de que el fin llegara.

Al menos Rhaegar sabía que su hijo sería el hombre que soportaría esta carga. Lo había visto vívidamente. Una figura vestida de negro y escarlata, con una espada en sus manos con un brillo que parecía tener vida propia. En torno a él, la nieve colisionaba con un torrente de fuego, formando una especie de tornado de hielo y fuego que ascendía hacia el infinito del cielo, el cual era surcado por tres gigantescos dragones y bandadas de enormes cuervos negros. Deseó haber podido ver el rostro adulto de su hijo, pero lamentablemente no fue así. De este solo había visto su espalda, donde descansaba una larga y sedosa capa, negra con un enorme sigilo de la casa Targaryen en rojo sangre en su centro, ondeando al viento. Igual que su larga melena plateada más clara incluso que la suya propia. En su cabeza descansaba una fina banda de acero valyrio con rubíes rojos engarzados. La corona del _Conquistador._

A su lado estaban dos mujeres, una familiar y la otra no. A la derecha se encontraba su Rhaenys, porque ese negro azabache con reflejos de color plateado le era demasiado familiar. Se mantenía erguida, orgullosa y desafiante ante los vientos brumosos de la nieve y el hielo. Al otro lado, aunque no le era familiar, la mujer era claramente de su sangre. Trenzas largas de color plateado y rubio, de constitución delgada pero con una determinación de acero en su gesto y actitud. Tras ellas, se encontraba Lyanna con  otra chica que se parecía remarcablemente a ella y lo que parecía una manada de lobos, con una enorme loba gris azulado de ojos amarillos cómo el sol, a la cabeza de todos.

Volviendo la vista y pensamientos a lo que tenía delante de sus ojos, Rhaegar miró el rostro enfurecido de su futuro asesino, Robert Baratheon. En esos momentos la personificación de las palabras de su casa. Sin duda, ‘ _Suya es la Furia’._

El martillo de Robert culminó su arco por el aire para impactar de forma terrible contra su pecho. Le había partido las costillas, perforándole los pulmones, provocando que su vida se escapara con sus últimas bocanadas de aire y un nombre en los labios.

_“Lyanna…”_

Tras eso cayo lateralmente, sintiendo como el agua se introducía en su cuerpo, dejando definitivamente de respirar, sus ojos se cerraron para ver sólo oscuridad…Cuando esta se disipó, en la penumbra de donde infiernos se encontrase, lo único que Rhaegar podía vislumbrar eran destellos de una luz que no podía terminar de identificar su fuente, reflejados contra una pared de sillería antigua que se hallaba frente a él, humo, nieve derretida y polvo en suspensión a su alrededor. Se sentía como oprimido por una bola de presión abrasadora qué comprimía cada fibra de su cuerpo.

 _‘¿Estos son los Siete infiernos de los que tanto pregonan los Septones? SI es así, me arrepiento de no haber sido más piadoso_ ’ pensó de manera fugaz, antes de terminar de ajustarse a su entorno. Trató de acomodar su visión a la mezcla entre oscuridad y resplandor fantasmagórico que cubría la tenebrosa ¿ _estancia_ , _cubículo_? en que se había ¿ _despertado_? Se hallaba en una posición acostada lateral, bastante similar a como cayó en las aguas del _Tridente_ , entre escombros y cascotes de lo que parecía ser sillería y argamasa de construcción. Al tratar de moverse pudo comprobar cómo aún llevaba toda su armadura, aunque ésta se hallaba intacta, tal como había estado antes de la batalla del _Tridente_.

Tratando de incorporarse, apoyó sus brazos para levantarse y sacudirse de los escombros, pero un sonido pronto le hizo darse cuenta que no era la única persona que se encontraba ahí. A su espalda escuchó una bocanada profunda de respiración, y sus ojos no podían dar crédito a lo que veía cuando giró su cabeza para ver la fuente de la misma.

 _“¿Lya….?”_ Dijo con voz débil, cómo con miedo a que si lo decía más alto desaparecería la imagen que tenía ante él. Medio tumbada, tratando de incorporarse hacia delante, con el mismo vestido de satén blanco y azul, adornado con un paño de plata con el que se casaron en la _Isla de los Dioses_ , su mirada humeante como el acero valyrio mostraba confusión y desubicación total ante la situación. Su aspecto físico era tal y cómo la recordaba con siete y diez días del nombre cuando la dejó en la Torre de la Alegría en Dorne, para tratar de derrotar a los _Rebeldes_ , para luego unirse con los vencidos y sus leales seguidores, para derrocar a su padre a través de un Consejo de los _Siete Reinos._

 _‘Obviamente, y como de costumbre, parece que nada ha salido como yo esperaba’_ comenzaba a pensar cada vez con más melancolía Rhaegar.

Terminó de incorporarse rápidamente, sacando de encima suya y de la que creía era su esposa, una especie de losa de granito que había sido partida en varios pedazos. Tras ello acercó su mano hacia la mejilla del amor de su vida, pero sin llegar a hacer contacto con su blanca piel, por temor a que si la tocara desapareciera.

“¿Lyanna, eres tú?” Preguntó está vez con más decisión, formulando su interrogación con una mezcla de esperanza a que la respuesta fuera negativa y miedo a que se le rompiera lo que quedaba de su alma, si esta era afirmativa. Su mirada transmitía súplica, a la vez que la desesperación ante la posible respuesta.

“ _¿Rhae…? ¿Eres tú? ¿Esto es un sueño? ¿Estamos en la otra vida?”_ contestó tras tragar saliva, con un pequeño y temeroso hilo de voz Lyanna. Con un pequeño gesto de la cabeza le confirmó a la vez que se encontraba frente a él, y que se encontraba muerta, cómo él. Antes que pudiera ofrecerle ninguna palabra de consuelo, la actitud corporal de Lya se tensionó como la cuerda de un harpa, levantándose con una rapidez impropia de alguien que tendría que estar muerta.

“SLAP” resonó la bofetada de Lyanna en su mejilla.

“¡ME PROMETISTES QUE VOLVERÍAS! ¡JURASTES POR TODA TU FAMILIA, POR NUESTRO HIJO QUE VOLVERÍAS! ¡ME DEJASTE ENCERRADA EN UNA MALDITA TORRE DE DORNE PARA PROTEGER EL FRUTO DE TU ESTÚPIDA PROFECÍA, MIENTRAS TODA LA GENTE QUE NOS QUERÍA Y APRECIABA MORÍA POR UNA GUERRA QUE INICIAMOS NOSOTROS!” gritó Lyanna, su voz, aunque amortiguada por las paredes del lugar ruinoso en el que se encontraban, no dejaba duda de su estado y sentimientos hacía él en ese momento.

“Lya…yo…yo…yo jamás pensé que todo acabaría como haya acabado, pues esto no lo sé. Pero por tu reacción y presencia aquí, creo que no me sobreviviste demasiado… ¿Podría saber cómo fue que pasaste aquí, porque sin duda esto debe ser la otra vida?” En su voz Rhaegar trataba de transmitir toda la culpa y lamentación que sentía. No iba a pedir perdón por algo que sabía no le podían perdonar. Confiaba en que una vez asimilada la situación de ambos, al menos podrían ver el lado positivo, de que hasta en la otra vida se encontraban juntos. Con la mirada trataba de transmitirle toda la devoción que sentía por ella, y que si fuera necesario, moriría mil veces más por ella.

Lamentablemente para él, la pregunta que acabó de formularle a su mujer hizo que se pusiera aún más tensa, asemejándose al cordaje de un arco antes de lanzar una saeta. Todo hacía indicar que no le iba a gustar a Rhaegar lo siguiente que iba a escuchar de boca de su difunta esposa. Esta comenzó a entrelazar sus manos de forma frenética, mirándolo una y otra vez, como buscando algo en sus oscuros ojos, pero no lo encontraba, o lo que encontraba no es lo que esperaba. Sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, Lyanna comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Por ello, él decidió cerrar la escasa distancia entre ambos y abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas, tratando de reasegurarla, que fuera lo que fuera que había pasado, iba a estar bien. Él había visto luchar a su hijo contra la _Oscuridad_. Aunque claro, en su visión también estaba Lyanna, y ella estaba frente a él, muerta, cómo él. Aún así la miró de la forma más dulce que podía mientras esta comenzaba a calmarse levemente y le devolvía una mirada con cierta calidez.

“Después de tu muerte en el _Tridente_ … _sob…sob…sob_ …sólo quería morir, quería ir allá donde tu estuvieras… _snifff_ …La idea de que mi hermano estuviera apoyando a las personas que habían acabado con la vida de su cuñado y que querían acabar con la de su sobrino me revolvía el estómago…” y no pudo continuar, así que él la envolvió con su brazo izquierdo, mientras dirigía su mano derecha hacia su barbilla para levantársela e instarla a proseguir el relato. Sea lo que sea lo que hubiera pasado, ellos ya no podían hacer nada. Así que cuando se fijó que su esposa lo miraba, le sonrió con una de las sonrisas qué sólo ella era capaz de obtener de él. Una sonrisa que le llegaba a los ojos. Sólo quería reasegurar a su esposa que no pasaba nada por lo que hubiera ocurrido en el pasado, que sea donde sea que estuvieran, todo iba a estar bien ahora que estaban juntos. Pareció tener efecto, pues Lyanna se relajó un poco y contuvo su llanto, quedando este en un ligero sollozo y una mirada en sus ojos,  que aunque perdida, parecía estar volviendo a ver cada momento de lo que iba a contar.

“No veía razones para continuar, hasta que un día Arthur me juró que haría lo que fuera necesario para que yo y nuestro hijo estuviéramos seguros. Sí él, Oswell y Gerold tenían que convertirse en los padres del chico y educarlo, lo harían. Sí teníamos que escondernos y alguno de ellos pretender ser familia mía, lo harían. Y sí teníamos que huir a _Essos_ , para criarlo en seguridad para luego volver…” sin dejar acabar lo que estaba diciendo su mujer, Rhaegar la interrumpió.

“¿Cómo que Arthur, Oswell y Gerold sólo protegerían a nuestro hijo y a ti? ¿Qué hay de Elia, que hay de Rhaenys, que hay de tu sobrino, el hijo de Ash y tu hermano Brandon? ¿De mi madre y mi hermano?” su voz temblaba del nerviosismo ante la respuesta que podría ofrecerle su esposa. La cara de tristeza, pena y rabia mal disimulada, no ayudó a calmar los nervios de Rhaegar.

“Rhaegar…no sé cómo decírtelo…pero por lo que yo sé, están todos muertos o exiliados” le dijo, mientras él sentía como sus piernas se volvían de barro y eran incapaces de sujetar su _¿peso?_ Donde los dioses quisieran que se encontrasen él y Lyanna, de repente sintió como si hubiera vuelto a morir. Su pequeña Rhaenys muerta. La única alegría de su vida hasta que apareció Lyanna, muerta.  

Pese a que su matrimonio fue producto del deber político y de la obsesión de su padre porque su mujer debía de tener sangre _valyria_ , Elia era su amiga y confidente. Tras haber anulado el matrimonio entre ambos meses antes del Torneo de Harrenhal, ella accedió a mantener la farsa con tal de no despertar posibles sospechas en Varys y la rabia de su padre. El pequeño Arthur Dayne, el hijo de su mejor amiga y su cuñado, producto de una noche de lujuria, en el dichoso torneo arruinado por el siete veces maldito maestro de los susurros. Él bebe no tenía culpa ni relación alguna con lo que pasaba en el reino, salvo ser la tapadera para Ash y para el supuesto matrimonio de Rhaegar con Elia ante su padre.

Aunque de alguna forma había recuperado a Lyanna, prefería volver a la oscuridad en la que se sumió tras su muerte. En ella no había dolor, ni sufrimiento. No había nada. Y por ahora parecía que la nada era mejor que lo que estaba enfrentando al que en su día llamaron el _Último Dragón._

_‘El Dragón de la perdición deberían haberme llamado’_

“¿Quiénes sobrevivieron? ¿Sabes que les ocurrió…a los que no?” su voz era cansada, temblorosa y triste. Su muchas veces reverenciada metálica y cálida voz no aparecía salir por ninguna de sus cuerdas vocales. Los papeles se habían invertido, y ahora era Lya la que se agachaba sobre él, tratando de consolarlo físicamente al apoyar tierna y cariñosamente una mano sobre su hombro. Aunque por la armadura fuera incapaz de sentir la calidez del contacto, el mero gesto de que Lyanna tratase de hacer que se sintiera mejor ya era un alivio para su alma.

“Rhaegar… ¿estás seguro que quieres saberlo? Estamos muertos, qué más da el pasado. Sólo serían más fantasmas para cargar en tu consciencia y alma en esta otra vida” pronunció ella de forma dubitativa y con cierto arrepentimiento de haber sacado el tema. Pero él necesitaba saber que había sido de su familia y quiénes eran los responsables. Aunque fuera desde el más allá, algo haría para entregar justicia y venganza a quienes ofendieron a la casa Targaryen.

“Lya…para poder asumirlo, necesito saberlo. Por ahora parece que estamos en el más allá solamente tú y yo…por el resto de la eternidad…y antes o después las circunstancias de tu fallecimiento y el de mi familia, habrían salido. Mejor asumir el golpe desde el principio, que el pavor ante lo que haya podido pasar me consuma.” Dijo resignadamente y con ojos suplicantes a su mujer. Su mueca era de dolor y de pena.

“Las noticias que nos llegaron a la Torre fueron que tu madre y hermano se exiliaron a _Dragonstone_ con la flota real y el apoyo de las casas ultra lealistas de las tierras de la corona…el resto murió durante el saqueo del _Red Keep_ y _Kings Landing”_ pronunció su esposa casi en un susurro lo último. Pero bastante para que Rhaegar saliera del estupor que se encontraba.

“¡¡¡¿QUIÉN ES EL RESPONSABLE?!!! ¿CÓMO PASÓ?” gritaba prácticamente sin control sobre su tono, ni sobre su cuerpo, el cual se había tensado y puesto rígido, emanando furia por cada uno de sus poros. Sólo la mano de Lyanna, dulcemente apoyada sobre su armadura en el hombro, era capaz de calmar la tormenta de fuego y emociones que surcaba su cuerpo, manteniéndolo en la posición que se hallaba. La cara de su esposa cada vez expresaba más pena.

‘ _Así debió haberse visto mi cara cuando le comuniqué la locura que hizo mi padre con su padre y hermano’_ pensaba mientras miraba la expresión de tristeza infinita que se le estaba imprimiendo en el rosto a su esposa.

“No sé exactamente el cómo, pero sé lo que Arthur me contó. Por lo visto, alguien desde dentro de la ciudad abrió las puertas al ejército de Tywin Lannister, que tras tu derrota en el _Tridente_ se dirigió a contrarreloj hacía _Kings Landing_ para, y cito a Arthur _‘A través de una acción implacable, ganarse la lealtad y un sitio entre los triunfadores de la Rebelión de tu primo Robert’._ Ser Jaime en circunstancias no establecidas, por lo visto asesinó por la espalda a tu padre y luego murió defendiendo a la pequeña Rhaenys de un tal Amory Lorch, cuando este en su desesperación ante su incapacidad para vencer al Lannister, volcó una garrafa de _wildfire_ en las estancias de la princesa, matando a los tres en un instante. Mientras esto pasaba, un tal Ser Gragor Clagane, o Clegain…no sé bien, ‘ _La_ _Montaña que cabalga’_ lo llamaba Arthur…” se interrumpió la voz de Lyanna, quebrándose, cómo buscando la forma de contarle que había pasado con su sobrino y con su amiga y anterior esposa. Rhaegar que aún estaba tratando de procesar lo que había escuchado, no sabía si quería terminar de saber lo que había pasado. Si tras los horrores que me está contando Lya, la muerte del pequeño Arthur y de Elia le resulta difícil de contar, debió ser algo espantoso. Por ello decidió interrumpirla. Agarró la mano derecha de Lyanna que aún reposaba en su pecho, y la atesoró con sus dos manos, llevándosela a su rostro, tratando de buscar un dulce y cálido contacto, que le aliviara de la pesadilla que estaba siendo la otra vida.

Algo más calmado, pero aún hecho una masa de furia al rojo vivo, Rhaegar resolvió la duda de a quién se refería su mujer, con un tono de asco, desprecio y violencia que él ni sabía era capaz de poseer.

“Ser Gregor Clegane, yo mismo lo hice caballero a petición de Tywin…Mi padre estaba loco, pero dentro de esa locura siempre supo realmente quién era nuestro peor enemigo” terminó la frase con un regusto amargo.

“Ese ser, porque hombre no se lo puede denominar, aplastó el cráneo de nuestro sobrino contra una pared y….” sin poder terminar de hablar, Lyanna se arrodilló frente a él y volvió a romper en un llanto desconsolado. Las mejillas de ella estaban manchadas por las lágrimas y el polvo en suspensión del habitáculo donde habían aparecido él y su mujer.

“Está bien Lya, no tienes porque seguir. Podemos hablar en otro momento de esto…” pretendía reasegurarle a Lyanna, en vistas de lo traumático que estaba siendo para ella volver a narrar lo que pasó tras su muerte a manos de Robert.

“No” interrumpió ella de forma firme y decidida, mientras se enjugaba las lagrimas con el dorso de su mano.

“Lo pasado está en el pasado, ya lloré en vida por ellos y tu mereces saber su destino igual que yo lo sé. Además, no todo son malas noticias” Le dijo, mientras trataba de esbozar una media sonrisa. Rhaegar era consciente de que estaba eludiendo hacer referencia al fin de Elia, pero no presionaría en el tema. Si algo era cierto con Lyanna, era que esta no era una persona hecha para hacer algo en lo que no creía o con lo que no se sentía cómoda, y estaba claro que el fin de la mujer que ella a veces decía haber desplazado, no era algo a lo que quería referirse.

“¿Te refieres a nuestro hijo?” dijo Rhaegar con una voz cálida que no imaginaba que pudiera tener. La sonrisa que de repente iluminó el rosto de Lyanna era toda confirmación que necesitaba para saber que era así.

“Aegon Targaryen, el sexto de su nombre, en homenaje al _Conquistador_. Así fue cómo perdí la vida…cuando di a luz a nuestro hijo…” dijo ella en un principio exaltada y emocionada, finalizando en un tono bajo y triste.

“No sabes cuánto lo siento Lya. Al final cada uno morimos en nuestro particular campo de batalla. Al menos sé que entre Arthur y Gerold le habrán educado y criado mejor que mi padre a mí, siendo totalmente leales a él. Y Oswell seguramente le habrá enseñado lo que él llamaba _las cosas de la vida_ , que nadie salvo él parecía entender que significaba…”

“Rhaegar…mi hermano…” le interrumpió bruscamente, y con una cara de tristeza infinita su esposa.

“¿ _Qué_ _hermano_? ¿Benjen?” preguntó con duda y temor él.

“No… _Ned_ … no sé cómo, pero cuando acababa de parir y comencé a desangrarme, apareció por la puerta de nuestra habitación en la Torre…con _Dawn_ en la mano” entonó Lyanna con emociones encontradas en su voz. Rhaegar juraría que estaba muriendo por tercera vez desde que la oscuridad y la nada habían desaparecido, despertando en donde infiernos se encontrarán. Ser Arthur Dayne era su hermano en todo menos en sangre. Él le había hecho caballero. Él le había enseñado a luchar. Él había sido su apoyo y amigo leal durante toda su vida. Y estaba muerto. Muerto por su culpa y a manos del hermano de la mujer a quién estaba juramentado a proteger. Rhaegar ya sólo podía pensar en una cosa

“¿Qué fue de Aegon, que fue de nuestro hijo Lyanna? No me digas que tu hermano lo…” sin poder concluir la frase, el ceño de Lyanna se frunció y comenzó a decirle los últimos instantes de su vida, llorando nuevamente. Cosa que sin darse cuenta, el llevaba haciendo silenciosamente desde que se enteró de la muerte de su hija, notando como se le comenzaban a agolpar las lagrimas en su barbilla.

“Cuando lo vi aparecer, pensé que era un sueño. Cómo me ha pasado al verte a ti ahora. Pero era real, estaba ahí y era la única persona en quién podía confiar en ese momento. Le hice jurar que protegería a nuestro hijo, igual que su herencia y posición. Y pese a todos sus fallos, Ned tiene honor. No fallaría a su promesa…”

“¿Estás diciendo que _literalmente_ _la vida de nuestro hijo fue prometida_?” dijo en un tono que le recordaba al tono que podía tener su padre en un sus abscesos de paranoia. Y comenzó a reírse descontroladamente. Lyanna le estaba mirando sin entender nada de la situación, sus ojos exigiendo una explicación ante la súbita locura de su marido. Tratando de respirar y maldiciendo internamente, Rhaegar tragó saliva y comenzó a explicar el por qué de su aparente locura

“Gorghan de Old Ghis escribió una vez que una profecía es como una mujer traicionera. Ella toma tu miembro en la boca, y gimes de placer mientras lo hace y piensas, qué dulce, qué bien, qué bueno es esto... y luego sus dientes se cierran y tus gemidos se convierten en gritos. Esa es la naturaleza de la profecía, dijo Gorghan. La profecía te arrancará la polla en todo momento… Yo creía Aegon que sería _el Príncipe Prometido_ por el cometa rojo que apareció en el firmamento durante la noche que lo concebimos… _Pero no fue así_. Nuestro hijo es el _Príncipe Prometido,_ porque nuestras acciones, de una forma u otra, llevaron a nuestra muerte y por ende que la vida de nuestro hijo fuera prometida.”

“Rhaegar, ¿qué más da la maldita profecía ahora? Al menos podemos estar tranquilos sabiendo que estará vivo, siendo educado para tomar el trono por mi hermano….” Antes que Lyanna pudiera terminar lo que estaba diciendo, el suelo del habitáculo donde se hallaban comenzó a como a vibrar.

Ahora con los ojos y su _¿cuerpo?_  más acostumbrados al plano en el que se quisiera encontrar, Rhaegar se fijó mejor en donde estaban. Era como una especie de cueva rectangular y tenía lo que parecía una apertura frente a la posición en la que se encontraban Lyanna y él, la cual se encontraba bloqueada por un par de vigas de madera medio destruidas y quemadas junto a una montaña de escombros, entre los cuales penetraba la fantasmagórica luz que les ofrecía la penumbra con la cual eran capaces de ver más allá de sus propias manos. La vibración provocó que los escombros y restos que estaban bloqueando la entrada comenzaran a ceder, produciendo una apertura que permitía ver la fuente de luz. Una enorme columna de fuego que parecía elevarse hacia el infinito. Lyanna pareció leerle el pensamiento, pues se puso de pie igual que él, encaminándose ambos hacia la apertura y ver qué es lo que había al otro lado de la montaña de escombros, madera y sillería, que había estado tapando la entrada al habitáculo en donde despertaron en esta otra vida.

Al otro lado la imagen que se encontraron él y Lyanna ante sus ojos, los dejo totalmente desconcertados y en cierta forma asustados. Sin duda esto era un infierno. De otra forma no se podía describir la dantesca escena de destrucción que hallaba ante ellos. Al llegar a la hendidura entre el techo de la cueva y la montaña de escombros, vieron lo que parecía una especie de cráter. En el centro del mismo, saliendo de lo que parecía ser la propia tierra, una infinita columna de fuego oscuro, casi negro, se alzaba trepando hacia el negro cielo. Este parecía estar únicamente iluminado por el resplandor fantasmagórico que la columna emitía, y por el parpadeo de lo que parecía ser un enorme cometa rojo colgando del cielo, justo hacia donde se elevaba la misteriosa columna. En torno a la llama se formó el cráter adonde Rhaegar y Lyanna estaban asomados, cuyas laderas estaban conformadas por lo que Rhaegar juraría qué en su momento debieron ser ciclópeos muros de sillería, ahora pulverizados, hasta ser tan solo una masa informe de grava, tierra, piedras, nieve derretida y maderas quemadas. Toda la superficie del cráter parecía hallarse al rojo vivo, evaporando la nieve al contactar con el suelo. El calor que desprendía la columna vertical de fuego era algo que no pertenecía al mundo, haciendo que sintiera como si su armadura se fuera a derretir sobre él.

‘ _¿Si no es en la otra vida, donde pueden darse semejantes fenómenos?’_ pensaba Rhaegar, mientras trataba de asimilar el lugar donde estaban. Su esposa se había acercado a él lo máximo posible, mostrando una expresión de asombró y temor.

“¿Dónde crees que estamos Rhae? ¿Recuerdas que alguno de tus libros, o religiones que conocías hablara de algo así? Desde luego yo jamás había escuchado, ni tan si quiera imaginado un sitio así…” expresó Lyanna, mientras se llevaba un brazo hacia su rostro, tratando de proteger su cara del calor. Antes de poder contestar a su mujer, la vibración que repentinamente había aparecido cesó con la misma inmediatez que en el momento de su aparición.

Sólo se escuchaba el crepitar del fuego, hasta qué súbitamente, sonó lo que parecía una bocanada de aire que parecía provenir directamente de las entrañas de las llamaradas oscuras. Una bocanada de aire que absorbió todo el fuego que se elevaba hasta el cielo, introduciéndose en lo que parecía ser

‘¿ _Un chico, un hombre? Imposible_.’ Rhaegar comenzaba a creer que todo esto se trataba de una broma macabra de los _dioses._ Un castigo por sus acciones que hundieron a los _Siete Reinos_ en la guerra. Lyanna se hallaba igual de perpleja que él, tenía la boca abierta y los ojos le salían como platos.

“¿Es..estás…estás viendo lo mismo que yo? Dime que realmente no hay un chico en la base de donde estaba esa columna de fuego que casi me incinera. No sé cómo has sido capaz de resistirlo casi sin inmutarte. Si no me tapo los ojos con el brazo me habría quedado sin ellos seguro” expresó su esposa con gran incredulidad. Notando como de inmediato estaba bajando la temperatura y las piedras y grava se estaban enfriando, Rhaegar decidió aumentar la hendidura y bajar al centro del cráter y comprobar si sus ojos no le estaban engañando a ambos.

“Voy a bajar y comprobar que no estamos locos, aparte de muertos” dijo con cierto sarcasmo y melancolía mientras despejaba la hendidura para hacerla transitable.

“Si bajas ahí, yo también bajaré. Estamos muertos, ¿qué nos puede pasar peor que eso?” y así comenzó ella también a colaborar en la tarea de apartar los escombros. Cuando la hicieron lo suficiente ancha para pasar tumbados, comenzaron a deslizarse hacia el otro lado del hueco, primero él y Lyanna después. Cuando ambos estaban del otro lado, Rhaegar se puso de pie sobre la inestable superficie y ayudó a su mujer a incorporarse, tendiéndole la mano.

Con los dos en pie, comenzaron a descender unos dos metros de ladera formada por escombros y polvo, apreciando mejor el cráter ahora que se hallaba directamente en él. Lo que fuera que hubiese pasado ahí antes de la columna de llamas, debió haber sido terrorífico, pues en donde se encontraba lo que definitivamente era un joven con una especie de banda metálica alrededor de la calva cabeza, parecía ser el centro de algo que transformó el lugar en una superficie cóncava que tendría unos 10 metros de radio y entre unos 5 u 8 metros de profundo. El titilante cometa, al igual que la columna de fuego, había desaparecido.

Lyanna se había aproximado al joven que se encontraba rígidamente de rodillas en la tierra y con la cabeza dirigida hacia el cielo, en el mismo lugar que antes las llamas se hallaban consumiendo. El joven parecía haber sido totalmente inmune a las llamas y fuego, ya que  a excepción de su pelo y vello corporal que se había carbonizado, estaba o parecía estar totalmente indemne. Sus ojos se encontraban totalmente blancos, y su piel parecía de porcelana. Sus rasgos faciales definitivamente eran valyrios, y si faltaba algo para asegurar su ascendencia, su corona, armadura de peto y espaldar sobre cota de malla, todo ello de acero Valyrio, lo confirmaba.

En el peto se hallaba el dragón rampante de la casa Targaryen, que parecía salir amenazadoramente hacia el exterior. Cada una de las cabezas del dragón llevaba una piedra preciosa. La primera llevaba un topacio de una pureza jamás vista, en el centro un enorme rubí rojo sangre y por último una ametista que parecía tener luz propia. Entre la armadura y la cota de malla tenía una sobreveste de cuero negro tratado, del mismo color y material que las calzas ajustadas, que se asemejaban a las escamas de un dragón, donde sólo despuntaban destellos rojos en el cuello. El acero valyrio del peto, espaldar y cota de malla era de un color humeante, que parecía, según los destellos provenientes de algunos de los rescoldos,  brillar o ser absolutamente negro. En su cintura se hallaba la empuñadura de una espada que no podía ser otra que _Blackfyre._ Conforme más observaba los rasgos del lampiño chico arrodillado rígida y anti naturalmente en el suelo, más se confirmaba que este debía ser un miembro de la casa Targaryen y parecía no respirar.

 _‘¿Sucesor? ¿Antecesor?’_ se preguntaba, aunque era  algo que no podría contestar aunque le fuera la vida en ella, o a la muerte en este caso. Un temor pasó por su cabeza, que este podía ser su hijo llegando a donde quiera que sea que Lyanna y él estuvieran, y por tanto habría muerto.

‘ _Pero si era su hijo, ¿de dónde ha sacado la corona del conquistador y su armadura? ¿cómo tiene Blackfyre en su cintura? ¿Por qué no tiene un solo pelo ni vello? ¿Por qué tiene los ojos en blanco? Y especialmente, por los viejos y nuevos dioses ¿cómo ha aparecido en medio de un torrente vertical de fuego y ha salido indemne?’_

Si su hijo sí había vivido más allá de lo que vio Lyanna, no podía haber adquirido semejantes reliquias de la casa Targaryen con Robert gobernando y bajo custodia del ingenuo y estúpido Eddard Stark, algo que no había querido decirle a Lyanna cuando mencionó el tema. No, este debía ser algún antecesor suyo, que se encontraba en la otra vida. Sin embargo antes que pudiera verbalizar ningún pensamiento, Lyanna se abalanzó sobre el desconocido y lo abrazó como nunca había visto a Lya abrazar a alguien, acompañado de un llanto callado.

”Rhaegar…es nuestro hijo, es Aegon, reconocería tu cara en cualquier lado y este chico es la mezcla exacta entre tu y yo…y yo…yo… yo creo que lo vi justo antes de morir, de pie frente a mi cama, con esta misma ropa y armadura, pero con una larga melena de pelo negro y los ojos negros con vetas púrpuras, igual que los de nuestro Aegon”

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH” Antes de que pudiera contestarle nada, el joven que según Lya era su primogénito masculino y que jamás había conocido, volvió a respirar profundamente, absorbiendo el aire con su pulmones, a la vez que la rigidez anti natural que poseía lo abandonaba, dando pie a a una posición más relajada en su cuerpo. Lyanna dio un respingo hacia atrás ante la repentina reacción del chico, el cual cerró sus ojos para volver a abrirlos y enseñar dos pozos negros con venas púrpura veteadas. Era como mirar sus ojos ante el reflejo de la superficie de un lago claro. Sin duda, ahora estaba convencido que este debía ser su hijo.

Al focalizar su visión, el joven que creía q era su hijo, pareció reconocer los rostros que tenía ante él, antes de que sus ojos se abrieran como platos y una especie de sonido gutural dejara su garganta.

 _“bisa iksis daor paktot…Pōnta should sagon morghe. nyke ūndan zirȳ morghūljagon…Nyke should sagon morghe **[1]**”_ la voz era igual a la suya pero con un fuerte acento norteño en su alto Valyrio. A lo mejor él estaba equivocado y Eddard Stark luchó por su sobrino, como hizo durante la rebelión de su falso hermano para derrocarlo a él. El joven que creía era su hijo, sin duda sabía quiénes eran ellos dos, estaba agitado y totalmente confundido, dando muestras de entender menos que Lyanna y él lo que estaba pasando. Lya trató de preguntarle algo, pero él la batió interrogando a su ¿ _Hijo_?.

“¿Cómo que deberíamos estar muertos? ¿Cómo es que nos vistes morir? ¿Cómo que tú deberías estar muerto? ¿Acaso no lo estamos ya? ¿Qué es lo que dices?” dijo en lengua común, con un tono que trataba de ser cálido y firme, pero con cierta duda y temblor en el.

Al ver que había sido comprendido, la confusión del chico dio paso a unos temblores que parecían amenazar con desmontar su cuerpo. La imagen sin duda movió algo dentro de Lyanna, pues sin pensarlo se arrodilló para estar al lado del joven, que de inmediato la abrazó y comenzó a sollozar desconsoladamente

 _“Muña muña.  Kostan daor pāsagon ziry.  sīkuda jēdi Senya iksis qrimbrōstan yn kirimvose syt maghagon nyke arlī ñuha muña **[2]**”_ pronunció el que sin duda era su hijo, con una voz que transmitía un dolor y pena infinita, y con cierto regusto amargo cuando se refirió a la tal _Senya_. Porla cara de extrañeza con que Lyanna lo miraba ante lo que hablaba debido a que ella no entendía el Alto Valyrio, su hijo se despego del hombro de su madre, pero sin dejar de abrazarla, la miró con una ternura infinita mezclada con cierta incredulidad.

“Madre…Soy tu hijo, aunque creo que ya lo sabes…tu me vistes al morir…estoy seguro de eso” dijo con un hilo de voz, apenas audible. Antes que Lyanna pudiera contestarle cualquier cosa, su hijo giró la cabeza hacia donde él se encontraba y con una mirada que transmitía frialdad y cierto juicio se dirigió a él.

“Lo que digo es que tanto tú, cómo mi madre y yo, deberíamos estar muertos, pero no lo estamos, Rhaegar Targaryen” dijo con un tono que no dejaba dudas de la certeza que tenía en lo que decía y con cierto regusto amargo al pronunciar su nombre.

“¿¡Pero no lo estamos!?” preguntó Lyanna con incredulidad y sorpresa en su voz, lo mismo que Rhaegar quisiera haber preguntado.

“Si creo entender algo de mis últimos veintidós años, es que de alguna forma un ritual de magia de sangre del pasado, provocó mi muerte en las criptas de _Winterfell_ frente a tu tumba y mi posterior vuelta, porque si algo puedo asegurar es que volví al mismo lugar y en la misma postura, donde a través de mi propia mano y con la daga de acero valyrio de la casa Targaryen, morí.” Dijo con calma y pausándose mientras trataba de articular cada palabra, de forma que otorgará cierta coherencia y sentido a la locura que su hijo trataba de explicarles.

“¿¡¡¡QUÉ!!!? ¿ESTÁS DICIENDO QUE ESTAS RUINAS SON LAS CRIPTAS Y LOS RESTOS DEL _FIRST KEEP?_  ¿Y QUÉ TU TIO EDDARD QUE JURÓ PROTEGER TU VIDA EN MI LECHO DE MUERTE DEJA QUE TU MISMO ACABES CON TU VIDA? ¿QUÉ LOCURAS ESTAS CONTANDO, AEGON?” gritó Lya a su hijo, el cual de repente se sintió avergonzado, bajando la mirada al suelo y separándose del abrazo maternal, para levantarse y poner en posición erguida. Su esposa le imitó y también se incorporó, quedando Rhaegar y ella frente a su hijo.

“¿Cómo que veintidós años? Si apenas eres un adolescente” interpeló Rhaegar aprovechando el momento de silencio para tratar de aportar lógica al asunto.

“Eso es porque tras morir, pasé los siguientes veintidós años de mi vida muerte o lo que fuera que experimenté...en el alma del _Conquistador_ …y con respecto al cráter donde estamos…no tengo ni idea que pasó desde mi muerte hasta ahora, salvo que el cometa rojo que surcaba el cielo ya no está” dijo levantando la mirada del suelo hacia el cielo y luego hacia ellos, lo último pronunciándolo cómo si el mismo fuera incapaz de entenderlo.

“Aegon, el cometa estaba en el cielo hasta que la columna de fuego en la que _tú_ te encontrabas desapareció al introducirse en _tú_ cuerpo, tras lo cual te quedaste un par minutos rígido y con los ojos totalmente en blanco hasta que has gritado” trató de contextualizarle la situación a su hijo, pero la mención de la columna de fuego le produjo que se le abriera la boca y los ojos le brillaran como si empezase a entender mejor su situación

“¿El _Conquistador_ , cómo en Aegon _el Conquistador_ Targaryen?” preguntó Lyanna con una cara de incredulidad absoluta ante las palabras que salían la boca de su hijo. Este se comenzó a pasarse la mano por la cabeza, como buscándose el pelo que no tenía, mientras miraba entre su padre y su madre. Parecía que estaba tratando de buscarle el sentido a lo que él mismo estaba diciendo.

“Sí, el mismo…De alguna manera, cohabité dentro de él desde el día de su quinto y décimo día del nombre hasta el día de su séptimo y trigésimo día de su nombre…que también son mis días del nombres, pues tanto él como yo, nacimos el mismo día. Y a juzgar por vuestros aspectos y por el mío a excepción de la corona, armadura y espada del _Dragón_ , estamos en el mismo día de mi nombre en el que todo comenzó. Llevabais quince años muertos. Quince años en los que _mi tío Eddard Stark_  me _educó y crió como si fuera su hijo bastardo_ , _Jon Snow. Todo ello_ sin decirme, quiénes eran mis verdaderos padres, _al contrario que como en su día te prometió que haría_ _”_ dijo escupiendo prácticamente el final, mirando a su madre buscando comprensión. Pero esta tenía cara de querer asesinar a su hermano, mientras su actitud corporal reflejaba un tremendo disgusto y cierta rabia contenida

‘ _Si realmente estamos vivos, y es cierto que este es el 297 después de la conquista, creo que tanto Lya como yo vamos a decirle un par de cosas a Eddard Stark’_ pensaba mientras contenía como podía la rabia que le estaba provocando escuchar el sino de su hijo. Del _Rey de Todo Westeros convertido en un bastardo_. Si Rhaegar tenía ya problemas de ante mano con su cuñado, ahora este pasaba a entrar en una privilegiada lista que incluía a Tywin Lannister, Mace Tyrell, Hoster Tully, Jon Arryn, Ser Gregor Clegane y su primo Robert.

“¿Cómo es posible que estuvieras presente el día de mi muerte? ¿Cómo es que nadie aparte de mí te vio?” preguntó Lyanna con una voz cada vez más agitada y que condensaba una gama de emociones que iban de la pena y tristeza, a la furia de una madre loba.

“No sólo eso vi…tras el ritual de sangre en una cueva de _Dragonstone,_ Balerion soltó su llama y de repente me sentí como la noche que había muerto. Es decir, como esta noche hace un rato. Pero en vez de morir otra vez, volví a sentir mi cuerpo y al abrir los ojos…me encontraba en un claro al lado de un arroyuelo, viendo como el _Caballero del Árbol Sonriente_ se enfrentaba al _Príncipe Heredero…_ ” la sorpresa en la expresión de Lyanna debía estar siendo replicada por la que sabía que él tenía en la suya. Sólo Arthur, aparte de ellos dos, sabía que su primer encuentro con Lyanna fue así. Ante el silencio de ambos, Aegon prosiguió contando que es lo que había visto de la vida de ambos

“Vi como paseabais por los bosques de Harrenhal y vi como os casabais en la _Isla de los Dioses_ , donde madre tenía el mismo vestido que tiene ahora. Estuve en el _Tridente_ durante la batalla en la que perdiste la vida, con el nombre de ella por última palabra y la armadura que ahora tienes puesta. Después de eso me encontré en una Torre de Dorne ante una puerta…tras la que encontré la verdad sobre mi propia persona que había estado toda mi vida oculta. Y por último vi el _Weirwood Tree_ más grande que jamás haya visto en un claro dentro de un inmenso bosque nevado…Tras eso, lo siguiente ya lo sabéis”

Ahora comenzaba a ser difícil descartar la verdad en lo que estaba diciendo su hijo, el cual estaba relajando su postura y teniendo una mirada más serena. Parecía que poco a poco parecía estar aceptando lo que había experimentado, gracias a ser capaz de explicárselo a sus padres y Rhaegar quería demostrarle que no lo iba a juzgar por loco que sonase lo que dijera. El gracias a sus sueños y su interés en la profecía sabía mejor que nadie que a veces hay locuras que pueden ser ciertas, por mucho que uno no quiera aceptarlo.

“Aegon, cada vez creo más en lo que nos dices. No soy capaz de seguir toda la lógica del por qué de lo que haya pasado y seguramente los detalles se escapen incluso para ti, pero nuestra familia y sangre es famosa por la magia. Yo en su momento pensé que era _el Príncipe Prometido_ de la profecía por las visiones que tenía en mis sueños” aunque lo dijo con toda su buena intención, la mención del _Príncipe Prometido_ y de visiones provocaron que Aegon se tensara como si estuviera a punto de enfrentarse a un ejército él sólo.

“No…dime que no puede ser… dime que no tuviste visiones con la _jodida Larga noche”_ le decía su hijo mientras le lanzaba una mirada casi de súplica. Su expresión era de abatimiento mezclada con resignación. Sus hombros tensos hacia su espalda. Pese a no ser tan alto cómo él, Aegon le llegaba a la altura d la nariz, así que sus ojos estaban prácticamente frente a frente. Parecía la mirada de un cachorro abandonado

‘ _Si con la mención del Príncipe Prometido y visiones se pone así, es indudable de que algo de cierto debe haber tras la profecía y la larga noche’_ pensaba Rhaegar mientras veía a su hijo y consideraba que contestarle. Antes que pudiera, Lyanna se acercó a su hijo, y mirando hacia arriba clavó sus ojos grises sobre los negro y púrpuras de su hijo.

“¡TU TAMBIÉN NO! No me digas que tú también crees que la historia para asustar a los niños es real. Cómo tu madre te exijo que me digas que no es más que una historia inventada” dijo con una voz desesperada Lya, la cual tenía un sano rechazo hacia todo lo referente a profecías y en especial a las que hacían referencia a los _Otros_. No era fácil creer en ello, pero Rhaegar lo había visto, y parecía que su hijo también.

“El motivo detrás de la conquista de Aegon fue un sueño de Rhaenys…donde vio la _Larga Noche_ …Visenya estaba convencida de la existencia de un salvador de sangre Valyria y escribió la siete veces maldita profecía… la cual no es ni más ni menos que las palabras que entonó durante el ritual de magia de sangre a través del cual creo que llegué al cuerpo del _Conquistador,_ y a través del cual también he vuelto a mi cuerpo...Ritual en el cual también profetizaba tu muerte bajo un martillo” les dijo Aegon, que parecía estar uniendo mentalmente todas las piezas que su conocimiento y el recién aportado de Rhaegar, le habían proporcionado.

Él por su parte estaba dispuesto a creer en su hijo ciegamente, por qué tras todo lo que había visto y vivido esa noche,

_'¿Quién soy yo para negar la existencia de la magia y la posibilidad de que me halle de nuevo en el mundo de los vivos, en Winterfell, quince años después de mi muerte?'_

 

[1] Esto no está bien…ellos deberían estar muertos…Yo los vi morir…Yo debería estar muerto

[2] Madre madre...no puedo creerlo...siete veces sea maldita Senya pero gracias por devolverme a mi madre

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AeJon no ha estado muerto ni 10 minutos en total....aunque el haya vivido 22 años en esos 10 minutos!!  
> He actualizado las etiquetas, para confirmar que sí, Rhaegar y Lyanna están vivos. El cómo y por qué exactamente será explicado a su debido momento. Aejon ya lo sabe por ejemplo...por cosas así no habra pov de Jon por un rato xD Y por eso jamás habra o de Meñique o de Varys (No me apetece autospoilear mi historia)  
> Lo del hijo de Ashara Dayne y Brandon Stark va ser d las cosas más fuera del cánon que haya en esta Ficción y por qué en su momento dará sus réditos dentro de un contexto general de la historia.  
> Las teorías de B+A en Harrenhal son bastantes sólidas, y sinceramente, no veo a Ned como primera opcion de d Ash...y Brandon era mucho Brandon. Apostaría por un Ned de pagafantas/pañuelo de lágrimas/hermano que nunca tuve...que es tierno en su interior y consolándola tras el affair con Brandon. Los Dayne, pese a ser sangre de los primeros hombres (Reyes del Torrentine fueron en la edad de los héroes) Ashara es la exótica de la familia por ser la morena. Todo Dayne nombrado en libros aparte de ella es de piel pálida, ojos púrpuras y pelo plateado/rubio  
> (Y DAWN es un mandoble/espada a dos manos, que no es lo mismo que luchar con dos espadas. Esto era impráctico si eran del mismo tamaño. En cuanto a tecnología/técnica/armamento de mi mundo de hielo y fuego me mantendré en todo lo que te puedas encontrar entre el siglo XIV y XV en Europa/Oriente próximo/Oriente Medio, y en base a esas mentalidades y sociedades es en la que inspiro las mecanicas políticas/militares- Los Reyes Católicos eran primos hermanos, y Carlos V de Alemania y I de España el resultado de varias relaciones tio-sobrina primo-prima hermano-hermanastra....Vale que a veces te sale un Carlos II el hechizado....Pero los Habsburgo tenían su aquel)  
> Ashara Dayne era parte del entourage de Ellia y Rhaegar, y estos dos estuvieron en dragonstone casi 9 meses después del Torneo (lo que tardó Lyanna en ir al norte de vuelta a Winterfell, hasta que se dirigió a la boda de Brandon con Catelyn) así que dan los tiempos muy justos, contando con que Ellia no tiene al verdadero Aegon un año antes.  
> Igual que he hecho con la rebelión, donde he adelantado todo 4 meses, para adelantar el decimoquinto cumpleaños de Jon al 297. El resto todos van a tener mismas edades. Lo que incluye a los muertos, que reviven con la edad/aspecto del momento d su muerte Lyanna tiene 17, Rhaegar 21/22, Jon cuerpo de 15, mente de 37 (el otro gran OOC de la Ficc, así por ejemplo, los rubís de las piras en el ritual de visenya son una licencia poética que me he permitdo para devolverle el "corazon vivo" a Rhaegar, pues en donde tenía los rubís que cayeron en el vado del mismo nombre/ Jon y ropa-armadura-espada-corona del Conquistador)  
> Aún así, como siempre tratare de mantenerme lo más posible dentro de las fechas/sucesos reales de ASOIAF, AWOIAF y F&B y mantendré todas las mecánicas existentes en el mundo de GRRM. Ahora mismo tenemos 3 personas revividas pero por lo menos 4 han palmado (Jon y los "tres presos de driftmark") más los huevos de dragón que ya se verá que pasó o dejó de pasar con ellos...Sólo la muerte paga la vida es la mecánica de la magia de sangre en este universo y a eso me atengo, como ya mencioné antes precisamente a sabiendas de este capítulo.
> 
> Eddard II el próximo


	7. Eddard II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El Dragón y La Loba

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si sois fans de Catelyn (O los Tully/Arryn), este no es vuestro capítulo.  
> Posiblemente este sea uno de los capítulos más largos de mi Ficc. A partir de aquí la historia ya comienza a moverse de lugares y en el tiempo  
> El Gran Salón de Winterfell es el de los libros, un gran rectángulo con un estrado al fondo, donde se sienta la familia del señor. Con chimeneas en el lateral y las paredes cubiertas de estandartes, todo ello descrito por Jon y por Arya (Jon I/Arya II), pero D&D cómo que se olvidaron partir de la 6º Temporada que hasta en el 1er capítulo de su propia serie lo habían recreado igual que en los libros.  
> Salvo excepciones muy específicas, las descripciones y los lugares serán siempre los de los libros.  
> El Solar del señor, no tengo referencias así que voy a tomar por ejemplo el solar señorial de los castillos normandos del XIII, poniendo una foto para que sea más fácil de imaginar la situación

** Eddard II 297 AC, Winterfell, North of Westeros  
**

_"I have made more mistakes than you can possibly imagine, but that was not one of them"_ (About not to claim the Iron Throne for him at the end of the Rebellion) AGoT Eddard XII

* * *

 

 

La columna de fuego que brotó ante sus ojos tras los temblores provenientes de las entrañas de la tierra, _pulverizó_ el _First Keep_ y todo en un radio a 10 metros de él en menos de lo que se parpadeaba. Su primera reacción tras despertar del estupor momentáneo en que lo había sumido la escena fue tratar de incorporarse, pero parecía que sus piernas estaban hechas de líquido y no le respondían. A su lado Jory se encontraba tumbado, tembloroso pálido y hablando consigo mismo, seguramente musitando lo que parecía una oración a los _viejos dioses._

 _‘Desde luego, lo que he presenciado esta noche ha sido algo que no pertenece a este mundo’_ reflexionaba Ned, tratando de dar algún sentido a lo que había vivido en los últimos cinco minutos de su vida. Aún cuando elevaba la mirada para contemplar el pavoroso resplandor, le costaba aceptar lo que sus ojos veían. Parecía una imagen salida de una pesadilla, o una historia de la _Old Nan_ , sin embargo, él la estaba experimentando y viendo. Unos lejanos gritos parecieron sacarlo del hipnótico trance en que se hallaba inmerso, contemplando el cometa y el torrente de fuego oscuro resplandeciendo en el negro cielo.

“¡LORD STARK! ¡LORD STARK!” poniéndose de rodillas como pudo, giró su tronco y cabeza para dirigir su mirada en la dirección en donde se encontraba, Vayon Poole, junto a Ser Rodrik, Hall Mollen y Alyn. Los cuatro hombres se hallaban bajo el arco del pasillo que conectaba la armería con el patio norte, y tenían cara de preocupación y espanto ante lo que estaban viendo, lo que le confirmaba que no eran sólo él y Jory quiénes lo estaban contemplando.

 _‘Arriba Eddard. Eres un Stark. Eres el Guardián y Lord Supremo del Norte’_ pensaba tratando de recuperar la determinación interna y la pose y postura que se le presuponía.

 _‘Si un líder muestra miedo, sus subordinados también, generando aún más peligro. Esto no es sólo por mí que lo tengo que hacer o por el Norte, si no para asegurarme que mi familia esté bien’_ y con ese pensamiento, Ned fue capaz de recuperar la vertical, poniéndose todo lo derecho que podía, a la par que trataba de poner de nuevo una máscara estoica en su expresión facial. Comenzó a andar hacía donde se encontraban los recién llegados hombres, al ver que Jory de alguna forma también parecía estar sobreponiéndose.

‘ _O qué al ver a su señor vencer al miedo, el también ha sido capaz’_ algo que le reaseguró en su postura y determinación. Con la voz más tranquila y clara que podía tener, comenzó a ordenar que debía hacerse para paliar la situación.

“Poole, vaya a por él Maestre Luwin y tráigalo para acá, _inmediatamente_ ” le dijo a su mayordomo, con una voz que casi se parecía a su voz habitual de _Gran Señor_ , mientras le dirigía una mirada para hacerle saber que contaba con la presencia del maestre a la brevedad.

“Ser Rodrik, vaya con mi familia al Gran Salón y protéjalos, aunque esto parece un _fenómeno natural_ , no podemos descartar que pueda ser una distracción para atacar el corazón del Norte o a la casa Stark” casi se atragantó al decir lo que había decido que tenía que ser lo que pasaba ante sus ojos. Ser Rodrik lo miró con cara que expresaba duda sobre la veracidad de dichas conclusiones, pero prefirió hacer una reverencia y encaminarse hacia donde se le había ordenado sin interpelar palabra.

“Jory, Hall, Alyn. Desalojad toda la zona norte del castillo y buscad si hay heridos o fallecidos entre los sirvientes o guardias. Tras eso quiero que me busquéis en el Gran Salón, para informarme de todo. Y quiero que deis con los guardias de la puerta norte para interrogarlos sobre lo que vieron antes de que pasara esto, ¿Está claro?”  Les dijo con una voz que no admitía dudas de las órdenes recibidas.

“Milord” asintieron los tres hombres, dirigiéndose hacia las barracas de la guardia, la armería y la puerta del este.

Eddard continuaba bajo el arco que daba acceso al patio norte, esperando al maestre para que le ofreciera una solución lógica y coherente ante lo que sus ojos contemplaban cuando miraba más allá de donde se encontraba. Cuando pasaron unos cinco minutos de espera, de repente comenzó a sentir una vibración que afectaba a todo el castillo, desprendiendo algunos ladrillos sueltos de su posición original, aunque en nada se parecía a los temblores que precedieron a la destrucción del _First Keep_. Al sentir unos pasos a su espalda y el tintineo de una cadena, se dio la vuelta sobre sí mismo para encontrar a Vayon Poole con un Maestre Luwin que tenía cara de entre asombro e incomprensión ante los sucesos de esa noche en Winterfell.

“Maestre Luwin…” comenzó Ned, pero antes que pudiera terminar de articular la frase que pretendía, sonó como si algo aspirase todo el aire presente en el castillo, formando un remolino en torno a la columna de fuego, la cual de repente se desvaneció de la misma manera que apareció. A su vez el cometa había desparecido, quedando todo a oscuras a excepción de los rescoldos entre los restos de la vetusta fortaleza y los diversos candiles del Castillo. La cara del maestre mostraba que tenía prácticamente la misma idea que él de lo que estaba sucediendo. Su mayordomo parecía que había visto a los _Otros,_ tenía la boca abierta y los ojos salidos de sus órbitas.

“Maestre, ¿tiene alguna explicación para lo que acabamos de ver?” preguntó directamente tratando de obtener una respuesta clara sobre que acababa de pasar en los últimos quince minutos de su vida.

“Mi Lord…no sé a ciencia cierta, pero creo que tengo una teoría” dijo con voz titubeante y sin demasiado convencimiento el viejo maestre que había traído al mundo a sus cinco hijos. Haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza, le instó a que continuara.

“Verá mi Lord, nunca se ha confirmado, pero siempre se ha rumoreado en la _Ciudadela_ que Winterfell está construido sobre una de las _Llamas del Mundo_ , de ahí que posea los manantiales termales y las pozas de agua caliente. También era el rumor que había tras el sistema de calefacción del castillo…”

“¿Está diciendo que acabo de ver como una de las _Llamas del Mundo_ ha entrado en actividad tras prácticamente toda una eternidad sin dar casi señales de existir? ¿Y él _cometa?”_ A Ned no le estaba convenciendo nada la explicación de su Maestre, pero no podía negarle que más lógica que la opción que él pensaba tenía.

“Mi Lord, el cometa es un fenómeno del cielo, que aunque inusual, ha sido registrado alguna vez en el pasado. La única diferencia de este es el color, pero nada más. No son cosas interrelacionadas mi Lord. Pero si quiere, puedo enviar un cuervo a la _Ciudadela_ para que nos aporten más luz sobre lo acontecido esta noche” dijo esta vez con más seguridad y encogiéndose de hombros

‘ _La magia no existe. A este paso voy a parecerme a Bran creyendo en las historias de la Old Nan’_ trataba de convencerse internamente.

“Está bien Luwin, envíe un cuervo describiendo los temblores y la columna de fuego, para ver si son capaces de hallar alguna explicación con más sustento que rumores” pronunció fríamente, mirándolo con cierto reproche por no ser capaz de ofrecerle más que una explicación, que aunque no descartable, estaba basada en habladurías más que en conocimiento preciso.

“Mi Lord, enviaré nuestro cuervo más rápido” reverenció Luwin y marchó hacia la pajarera a llevar a cabo su misión

“Poole, comience una inspección de daños estructurales del castillo. Quiero mañana al anochecer una lista con todas las reparaciones necesarias tras lo sucedido esta noche, incluyendo el estado de la muralla norte”

“Mi Lord”

Antes de retirarse a comprobar el estado de su familia, consideró aproximarse hacia el borde del recién formado cráter, pero esta montaña de escombros de unos 2 metros de altura parecía estar al rojo vivo, así que se dirigió hacia el Gran Salón

* * *

  
 

Cuando llegó a su destino Catelyn estaba con su familia, a excepción de Jon, que no parecía estar por ninguna parte. Ser Rodrik se encontraba ante la puerta, vigilante del entorno. En él se encontraban sus hijos en distintos estados emocionales y de excitación, al igual que sus _Direwolfs._ Bran se encontraba sentado junto a la chimenea lateral, teniendo en brazos a su lobo aún sin nombre de pelaje gris plateado y ojos amarillos. Su rostro denotaba inquietud y duda, pero no parecía en absoluto asustado. Rickon se encontraba llorando y subiéndose a las faldas de su madre que se encontraba sentada en su lugar de honor de la mesa familiar, mientras su oscuro lobo _Shaggydog_ daba vueltas frenéticamente en torno a la madre y el hijo.

Sentada en uno de los bancos laterales, Sansa tenía expresión de haber visto al mismísimo _Extraño_ y se encontraba abrazada a Robb como si la vida le fuera en ello. A sus pies _Lady_ estaba replicando a su ama, pues se encontraba acurrucada sobre _Greywind,_ el lobo de Robb. Este tenía magulladuras en su pómulo por el sparring de esa mañana con Jon, pero su cara reflejaba más incomprensión y cierto asombro, que miedo. Por su parte, Arya estaba fascinada por los eventos que habían sucedido y no paraba de preguntarle a Robb si sabía más detalles de lo que había pasado. Cuando notó que había ingresado en el Gran Salón, salió escopeteada en su busca, con su loba _Nymeria_ corriendo excitadamente detrás de ella

“¡Padre! ¡¿Lo has visto?! ¡Ha sido  maravilloso, increíble!” su hija le dijo rebosando emoción y excitación en su voz. Su cuerpo era una autentica bola de energía que parecía incapaz de estar quieta. Sus ojos grises, que tanto le recordaban a los de su hermana, abiertos con fascinación e ilusión.

‘ _Ojalá sea capaz de impedir que pierda esa mirada’_ se decía a sí mismo, tratando de jurarse que haría lo posible en su mano para blindar de los males del mundo a su pequeña Arya. Aunque un padre no debería tener un preferido o preferida, Arya era su debilidad. No sabía si era por el parecido físico o de personalidad con su difunta hermana, pero él era incapaz de negarle nada a su hija menor. Agachándose para estar a la altura de su rostro, le puso las manos sobre los hombros en un intento de refrenar su euforia, a la vez que le contestaba.

“Si Arya, lo he visto todo. Estaba justo en el patio norte cuando ha ocurrido. No creo que haya sido maravilloso, pero desde luego ha sido algo increíble y nunca visto” besándola ligeramente en la frente, tratando de sonar de una forma cálida, aunque apenas podía recobrarse aún del pánico que lo había bloqueado por momentos.

“Padre, ¿estás bien?” preguntó con preocupación Sansa, que se había acercado a él, al igual que Robb, el cual lo miraba como si tuviera la misma pregunta en la punta de la lengua. Sin levantarse de su posición frente a Arya, lanzándoles una mirada cálida y llena de cariño, trató de transmitirles que todo estaba e iba a estar bien.

“Sí, estoy sano y entero. Los temblores me hicieron caer, de ahí que esté manchado de tierra, pero aparte de eso he podido contemplar el _espectáculo_ desde cerca. Y ahora al menos ya tenemos excusa para gastar en la reconstrucción del _First Keep_ , a lo mejor es un proyecto en el que puedes ayudarme Robb” contestó con la voz más afectuosa y relajada que era capaz de entonar, a la vez que le restaba importancia a lo sucedido.

‘ _Las criptas posiblemente estén en el mismo estado que la superficie. No sólo ha desaparecido él edificio más antiguo del Norte, ha desaparecido parte de la historia de los Starks_ ’ lo cual le dejaba un regusto amargo.

‘ _Seré recordado como Eddard Stark el que perdió toda la herencia de los Starks’_ pensando en que a excepción de Arya, ninguno de sus hijos sentía el norte como algo verdaderamente suyo. Robb tiene por mejor amigo a un _Ironborn_ y apenas si conoce a los herederos de los señores del norte. Sansa vive en mundo de luces y color, de historias de galantes caballeros y gloriosas justas, creado entre su madre y su Septa. Bran quería ser un caballero sureño y Rickon, Rickon todavía no era consciente de su entorno. Para congraciarse con su mujer, construyó un Septo que había sido visto como una afronta contra las raíces culturales del Norte por buena parte de sus vasallos, todos a excepción de los Manderlys, seguidores de los viejos dioses. Mientras que sus hijos, a insistencia de su esposa habían sido educados en _Los Siete y Los Viejos Dioses_ , para poder mejorar sus _prospectos_ sureños _._ Para colmo de males, su sobrino, _un Targaryen,_ era el que junto a Arya, más aspecto de norteño tenía. Al menos por su pelo oscuro y rasgos alargados. El resto de sus hijos tenían todos, la cara redondeada y el pelo y ojos típicos de los Tully.

‘ _Y ahora hasta se han evaporado los restos de los Antiguos Reyes de Invierno’_   tratando de cambiar de pensamientos, dejó salir un suspiro y se volvió a poner erguido, viendo que acudía Jory Cassel con Andrew uno de los guardias de la puerta norte.

“Milord, no tenemos que lamentar ningún incidente mayor a pequeños golpes y magulladuras provocadas por objetos y piedras caídas durante los temblores. No obstante, cómo aún no podemos acceder a la zona donde se _hallaba_ el _First Keep_ , no podemos saber si había alguien en su interior a ciencia cierta. Aunque creemos que a lo mejor había una persona dentro en el momento que saltó por los aires” le dijo el capitán de su guardia con una mirada que le hizo comenzar a dudar de que todo iba a estar bien. Oscilando sus ojos entre él y sus hijos, parecía qué Jory trataba de decir algo sin realmente querer decirlo.

“¿Qué persona?” preguntó con cierto nerviosismo y miedo que comenzaba a agolparse en el fondo de su estómago. Había un miembro de su familia del cual no sabía ni había visto nada desde el mediodía, y estaba comenzando a temer que la persona a la que hacían referencia fuera él chico. Antes que Jory pudiera contestar, Andrew se le adelantó. Con una expresión como entre culpable y abatida, comenzó en un tono tembloroso y que mostraba cierto temor ante su señor

“Vera milord…él suele ir todas los atardeceres al viejo salón del _First Keep_ , y hoy no ha sido la excepción…Es su hijo, Jon” terminó diciendo con un abatimiento que mostraba que le tenía aprecio y cariño al chico.

 _‘Él es así, si le das la confianza y lealtad para abrirse a ti, es imposible no tenerle afecto…pero por mi culpa... Jon,_ _tiene la costumbre de ir al First Keep a estar solo entre las sombras, fuera de la vista del mundo’_ Ned no pensaba aceptar que había fallado a su hermana. Lo más seguro que Jon hubiera salido mucho antes del _First Keep_ y se hallara en sus habitaciones en el ala de los sirvientes.

‘ _Sí, eso debe ser. Catelyn no se habrá dignado en convocarlo como parte de la familia, mucho menos después de las acciones de Jon hoy. Cuando vuelva Alyn o Hall veré que todo ha sido otro susto más en una noche de sustos’_ quería reafirmarse en sus adentros. No obstante, la posibilidad de que Jon hubiera podido morir, había caído sobre el Gran Salón como una nube negra cargada de negatividad.

Su reacción ante lo que Andrew le había contado tensionó todo su cuerpo, porque de lo contrario no podría seguir más en pie. Arya había dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados en sus emociones y ahora se encontraba llorando desconsoladamente en brazos de Robb, mientras miraba con odio a su madre... El hecho que el _Direwolf_  de Jon se encontrase ausente, no provocaba más que incrementar sus miedos de que su hija menor tuviera razón respecto a sus sospechas.

 _‘Prométemelo Ned, Prométemelo’_ Para su gran consternación, Ned no sabía si esa noche había fallado a su hermana.

Se iba a dirigir a su mujer para preguntarle si sabía del paradero de Jon, cuando entró corriendo y dando un portazo en el Gran Salón, un Hall Mollen sin aliento y que parecía haber visto a un fantasma. La sorpresa que causó la súbita irrupción del guardia provocó que los Cassel y Andrew desenfundaran sus espadas pensando que era una situación de peligro, mientras tanto Sansa, cómo su esposa, dejaron escapar unos pequeños gritos ahogados.

Sin recuperar el resuello, Hall comenzó a hablar con tanta velocidad que nadie era capaz de entenderlo.

“¡Hall! Tranquilo, respira. Serénate primero y luego nos lo cuentas” trató de calmar a su guardia que parecía incapaz de dejar de temblar, aunque por dentro estaba hecho un mar de dudas y era el extremo opuesto a la calma

‘ _¿Qué más puede pasar está noche? Jon puede estar muerto, un quinto del castillo ha salido por los aires delante de mis ojos, las criptas se han evaporado y ni si quiera tengo una explicación medio coherente de nada de lo que ha pasado’_  pensaba mientras posaba su mirada en su guardia y con la mano ordenaba a sus hombres bajar las espadas.

“Milord…no sé…cómo explicarlo…es su _bas…hijo_ milord” la voz era apenas un hilo tembloroso, la agitación permanecía aunque ahora respiraba con más calma. Su rostro estaba pálido, sus ojos parecían ausentes y el sudor perlaba su frente.

‘ _Por los siete infiernos, ¿qué le ha pasado? ¿Ha muerto? ¿Está desfigurado?’_ algo malo debía ser, porque la cara de espanto, no abandonaba a Hall.

Antes de poder inquirirle más sobre el tema, apareció por la puerta el blanco lobo de Jon, con esos insondables ojos rojos, lengua colgando y la cola juguetona tras de sí, uniéndose con sus hermanos de camada.                          

“ _Snow, ¿Estás bien_?” Escuchaba a los lejos la voz de Vayon Poole preguntar con cierto nerviosismo un a Jon, que aún se hallaba fuera de su vista. La voz de su mayordomo realmente tenía una mezcla de entre asombro y terror.

Cuando llegó a la puerta, el suspiró de los presentes al verlo fue generalizado. Bajo una capa de ceniza y polvo mal sacudida, sin apenas un pelo en el cuerpo, apareció alguien que se parecía a Jon, pero no terminaba de ser él. Este lampiño extraño, que se asemejaba a su sobrino, portaba una banda de acero ' _¿Valyrio?'_ con piedras preciosas rojas alrededor de la cabeza sin pelo. Portaba la armadura más extraordinaria que él hubiera visto en su vida, y una larga capa negra de seda a su espalda, de donde asomaba una empuñadura de espada rematada por ‘¿ _UN RUBÍ ROJO?’_. Iba todo de negro salvo destellos rojos en su capa y en el cuello de la sobreveste. La armadura, formada por cota de malla, peto y espaldar era de un acero valyrio cómo el que jamás habían visto los ojos de Ned, variando de color según los reflejos de la luz de las candelas, oscilando entre un pulido deslumbrante y un negro ahumado. Unas brillantes y resplandecientes joyas azul, roja y púrpura resaltaban en el grabado del dragón rampante de la casa ‘ _¿TARGARYEN?’_

 _‘Por los Viejos Dioses, me he vuelto loco. Eso, o que toda esta noche es un sueño, o una pesadilla o magia, y pronto me voy a despertar’_ pensaba para sus interiores Eddard, mientras era incapaz de cerrar la boca cuando contemplaba al joven que se parecía a su sobrino, pero qué era imposible que lo fuera. Su posición erguida y recta, exudaba poder, confianza y mando.

_‘Cualquiera podría confundir su porte e imagen con la de un ¿Rey? ¿Un Dios? No, el chico que ha estado a mi cargo toda su vida definitivamente no podía ser confundido con un rey ni un Dios. Este no puede ser Jon.’_

Detrás del joven que parecía salido de las leyendas, aparecieron dos figuras con el pelo y rostros cubiertos de ceniza y polvo, pero la armadura de uno de ellas la reconocería toda su vida. Con brillantes rubís rojos que deberían de estar en las profundidades del _Tridente_ , formando las tres cabezas del dragón Targaryen que parecían salir del pecho del misterioso hombre, del que Ned tenía ciertas sospechas quién podía ser.

‘ _Pero no tiene sentido. ¡Está muerto! Yo mismo lo enterré en la tumba junto con Lyanna y el baúl con los tres huevos de dragón, la capa matrimonial de casados y todos los certificados matrimoniales de Rhaegar y Lyanna’_ Ned trataba de encontrar explicación a lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, pero por más que lo intentara era incapaz de comprenderlo. Ahora comprendía el estado de Hall.

 _‘Realmente hay fantasmas en las criptas de Winterfell esta noche’_ se reía internamente por no salir huyendo, cuando pudo apreciar en detalle a la tercera persona.

“ _Lya_ …” Susurró reverencialmente, más que dijo prácticamente. Sus ojos estaban por salirse de las órbitas y le dolía la mandíbula de lo abierta que tenía la boca. Sus hijos que aún se hallaban cerca del banco lateral, tenían todos caras de incredulidad y de incomprensión. Ser Rodrik estaba a punto de desmayarse y Jory no sabía si ayudar a su tío o ayudar a Hall que estaba blanco como un pergamino, con ojos que se perdían entre Rhaegar y Lyanna.

Pero en ese momento la voz de Catelyn los sacó a todos del trance en el que se hallaban contemplando a las tres personas que acababan de ingresar, para retornar la vista al que sin duda parecía su sobrino, ahora expuesto a la luz de la chimenea lateral del _Gran Salón_. Desde su posición en el estrado familiar, con Rickon encima suya no podía reconocer a las otras dos personas aparte del que podía pensar era Jon,

“ _Snow,_ se puede saber de dónde diablos has sacado esas ropas, esa armadura y esa espada. ¿No habrás estado robándole a los muertos de la familia de tu padre, no?” pronunció en un tono acusatorio y totalmente hostil su mujer.

‘ _¡Oh no!¡Delante de Lyanna no!’_ Ned se giró para reprender a su mujer por el ácido comentario que había vertido sobre su sobrino, pero este le ganó de mano.

Por primera vez en su vida, Ned temió la posible reacción de Jon. El cuerpo de este se tensó y comenzó a irradiar una furia apenas contenida. Girándose bruscamente para ponerse frente a Cat y sin que nadie fuera capaz de ver el movimiento, echó su mano derecha por encima de su hombro y desenfundó la espada bastarda más maravillosa que jamás hubiera contemplado. La empuñadura no sólo estaba rematada por un enorme rubí en rojo sangre, ‘ _no…esa espada…esa espada es…’_

“¡BLACKFYRE!” chilló con voz aguda y emocionada Arya.

“¿Black…fyre…?” pronunció de forma quebrada y casi mística Robb. Sansa tenía cara de no entender nada y Rickon aún menos. Eddard veía cómo Bran no sabía si mirar a su primo o a su _¿tío?_ Porque obviamente la interrupción de su esposa cortó toda opción de empezar una conversación civilizada que explicase la siete veces maldita situación que estaba ocurriendo esa noche en su castillo.

Por fortuna, las voces de sus primos relajaron en cierta medida a Jon, el cual bajó la espada, pero la mantuvo en su diestra. Torciendo la cabeza hacía donde se encontraban Robb y Arya hizo un gesto afirmativo y les sonrió, con una sonrisa que jamás había visto en él chico ‘ _Chico no, sea lo que sea lo que le ha pasado esta noche, el que está ante mí es un hombre’_ pensaba Ned tratando de comprender algo, por poco que fuera, de la situación que estaba viviendo.

Tras eso volvió a cerrar su fulminante  y centelleante mirada fijamente en su mujer hasta el punto de causarle temblores, mientras avanzaba lentamente hasta situarse frente a frente con ella. Al estar a distancia de espada, a excepción de Andrew que se mantuvo impasible, Jory, Hall e incluso Ser Rodrik recuperaron cierta compostura e hicieron el amago de ir hacía él. Pero antes de que comenzaran a moverse Jon se giró y le dio la espalda a Catelyn, cuyo rostro parecía como si hubiera visto a un dragón.

Jon alzó hacía el techo _Blackfyre,_ irguiéndose en toda su altura que proyectaba una enorme sombra a su espalda. Con una mirada hipnótica y chispeante que marcaba aún más las vetas púrpuras de sus ojos, pronunció unas palabras en un tono firme y áspero, que dejaron a todos los presentes aún más desconcertados.

_“Brōzio ñuha iksis daor Ionos Sōnaro, ñuha brōzi ziry iksos Aegon Targārien, ānogar hen uēpa Valyria, tresy hen pāletilla dārilaros Rhāegār Targārien se se dārilaros Līāna Targārien.  Se tresy hen suvion, se tresy hen perzys, Kivio Dārilaros se zaldrīzes sigligon, se dārys isse se sȳndor.  Drēje dārilaros naejot se Dēmalion Āegenko, drēje dārys hen andals, se rhoynars se se Ēlie Vali.  Āeksio hen sīkuda Dārȳti, āeksio hen Valyrīha dāez ōregon se mīsio hen valii”_

El Sonido de alguien aclarándose la voz a su espalda llamó la atención de Ned, que se giró para ver cómo el que indudablemente era Rhaegar Targaryen, iba a hablar, captando la atención de doce de las catorce personas presentes en el Gran Salón. Él notó que su sobrino estaba pendiente de otra persona. Bajando su espada, volvió a girarse para a fijar una glacial y feroz mirada sobre Catelyn, que parecía no saber dónde meterse.

“Lo que _MI HIJO_ ha dicho es que _SU NOMBRE NO ES JON SNOW. SU NOMBRE ES AEGON TARGARYEN, DE LA SANGRE DE LA VIEJA VALYRIA. HIJO DEL PRÍNCIPE HEREDERO RHAEGAR TARGARYEN Y LA PRÍNCESA LYANNA TARGARYEN. EL HIJO DEL FUEGO. EL HIJO DEL HIELO. EL PRÍNCIPE QUE FUE PROMETIDO. EL DRAGÓN RENACIDO Y REY EN LAS SOMBRAS. EL LEGÍTIMO HEREDERO AL TRONO DE HIERRO, LEGÍTIMO REY DE LOS ÁNDALOS, LOS RHOYNAR Y LOS PRIMEROS HOMBRES. SEÑOR DE LOS SIETE REINOS, SEÑOR DE VALYRIA Y PROTECTOR DE LOS HOMBRES”_ resonó en él Gran Salón de Winterfell, como dieciséis años atrás una noche durante el Torneo de Harrenhal, esa voz melodiosa, profunda y penetrante de alguien que no debería estar ni vivo. De un fantasma del pasado, que estaba presente aquí, con su hermana agarrándole de la mano, mientras desvelaba al mundo su mayor secreto por quince años guardado, incluso de su propia familia y del propio implicado.

 

* * *

 

 

El shock, caras de sorpresa y ojos que salían como platos de todos los presentes a excepción de tres, fue roto por su hermana Lyanna, con una mirada elocuente y voz que no admitía discusiones.

“Ned, la familia a tu solar, ¡ya!” después de lo cual se encaminó hecha una furia hacia el mismo lugar donde lo había convocado, prácticamente arrastrando a su marido del brazo.

‘Jo…’ _Aegon, se llama Aegon. Me va a costar acostumbrarme a llamarlo así_ ’ le hizo un gesto a Andrew, el cual se acercó a él para recibir algún tipo de instrucción inaudible desde donde Eddard se encontraba, y tras afirmar con la cabeza, salió del Gran Salón. A continuación de eso, su sobrino se marchó en la dirección que su verdadero padre y madre habían abandonado el recinto, acompañado de su lobo albino.

Las caras de Ser Rodrik, Jory y Hall eran un autentico poema, así que decidió aprovechar la confusión de sus hombres, y con su mirada más intimidadora, aceró su posición

“Los tres tenéis que jurar que nada de lo que habéis visto u oído saldrá de vuestra boca, ya hablaré con Poole después. Jory y Hall, si está todo seguro, que toda la gente vuelva a sus habitaciones y los guardias a sus rondas normales. Ser Rodrik, usted diríjase a la puerta de mi solar y no deje que entre o salga nadie a excepción de los miembros de _toda_ mi familia, ¿ _está claro_?”  les dijo con voz tajante y en cierta forma amenazadora. Un coro de lo juro, salió de los tres hombres, que se dieron por despedidos del gran salón yendo a donde él les había ordenado.

‘ _Ahora a lidiar con mi familia. Esto va ser más complicado que con la servidumbre’_ notó al ver las expresiones de sus hijos y esposa. Esta última estaba absolutamente descompuesta, habiendo perdido todo su color y teniendo una mirada febril. ‘ _Parece que ha reconocido a mi hermana y a Rhaegar’._

“Vayamos a mi solar y tratemos de entender que ha pasado esta noche con vuestro hermano” les dijo a sus hijos, porque él esperaba que Jon continuase siendo como un hermano para ellos a pesar de que no fueran de la misma sangre. ‘ _Y si su auto titulación se hace realidad, es mejor que estén en buena relación con el futuro Rey de Westeros’_. Sus hijos no parecían querer moverse, continuando observándolo con cara de interrogación, así que trató de persuadirlos para que obedecieran.

“Cuanto antes estemos allí, antes podré despejaros todas vuestras dudas” entonó con una voz sugerente y con cierta invocación a que obedecieran, algo que para su fortuna pasó, siendo Arya la primera en salir casi corriendo, seguida del resto de sus hermanos y hermana y sus lobos. Tras eso Eddard  lanzó fría y severa mirada a Cat que no aceptaba discusión posible, para que lo siguiese a él y sus hijos hacia su solar. Aunque parecía con ganas de decir algo, recompuso como pudo su actitud,  levantándose bruscamente del estrado, siguiéndole hacía su solar.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de su solar, estaba Ser Rodrik, en un lado de ella cómo él había ordenado y,  para su sorpresa, Andrew al  otro. No obstante rápidamente se dio cuenta que debía ser por orden de Jon que estaba ahí. ‘ _Cuatro ojos leales, ven mejor que dos’_. Al verlo Ser Rodrik, le abrió la puerta con una mirada inquisitiva y escrutadora. Ignorándola entró para encontrarse a su sobrino, hermana y cuñado sentados en tres de las seis sillas que había en el solar sin contar la suya, colocadas en lado derecho de la estancia, delante de la chimenea. Por lo visto, Andrew también había traído un par de calderos con agua y una bacinilla, en donde los tres Targaryen se limpiaron el rostro y las manos. Pese a ello, aunque comenzaban a asomar los destellos plateados, Rhaegar seguía teniendo el cabello casi oscuro por la ceniza y su hermana no estaba mucho mejor, haciendo que su larguísima y oscura melena pareciera canosa.

Al ver a Jon sin pelo al lado de su padre, eran innegables las similitudes entre ambos. Aunque el _príncipe heredero_ tenía los rasgos más finos y más redondeados, tenían prácticamente la misma cara. Ambos poseían una constitución esbelta, pero fibrosa, sacándole el padre unos 10 centímetros de altura a su hijo. Ambos con los mismos ojos indescifrables, que no mostraban un solo indicio de que era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de sus dueños. Los ojos de su hermana en cambio…

‘ _Que los dioses se apiaden de mí ante la furia que tienen esos ojos’_ que se habían posado sobre él desde el momento en que entró en el solar, manteniéndose fijos en él mientras se dirigía a su silla tras el escritorio. Este estaba aún lleno de los pergaminos y papeles que había estado leyendo durante esa noche antes de la interrupción de su esposa.

El solar no había cambiado mucho desde que el asumiera el título de Lord de Winterfell, ya que en realidad nunca se sintió como si le perteneciera. Todavía se sentía como si estuviera en el solar la energía de su padre y, por lo tanto, no se sentía bien al cambiar nada al respecto. El gran escritorio de Ironwood se encontraba bajo de la ventana, y ahora podía contemplar desde su lugar privilegiado los rostros de toda su familia. Incluyendo algunos que no sabía aún cómo habían llegado ahí.

Al fondo del solar se encontraban los cachorros de lobo, y a su mano derecha estaban su mujer y sus cinco hijos, Bran, Rickon y Arya sentados en el suelo al lado de la silla donde se encontraba Sansa, luego Robb y por último Catelyn, que desde que se sentó frente a ella, pasó a ser el blanco de las dagas que lanzaba Lyanna con su mirada.

 _‘Esto puede acabar peor que la Danza’_ comenzó a temer para sus adentros. Trató de sentarse en una posición que transmitiera cierto control sobre la situación, pero era incapaz de dejar de mover intranquilamente las manos sobre su cara y pelo. Cada vez que levantaba la mirada del escritorio, sus ojos volaban hacía su hermana, la cual seguía concentrada en Cat. La tensión no se podría cortar ni con la espada que Jon _‘Aegon, su nombre es Aegon…Aunque para mí siempre será Jon, en honor a mi padre adoptivo que me instaló todos mis valores y mi honor…’_ continuaba teniendo desenfundada, reclinado sobre ella, mientras respiraba hondo, con una media sonrisa en su rostro que no terminaba de llegarle a los ojos. Sus hijos miraban a las tres personas que estaban frente a ellos con total incredulidad, a excepción de Arya y Bran que tenían caras de fascinación.

‘ _Bueno, creo que voy a tener que ser el que hable del elefante en el solar….’_ Pero su hermana parecía haber decidido ser ella quién iniciara la conversación

“¡¡¡¡¿¿¿ _CÓMO PUDISTES_???!!!! ¡En mi lecho de muerte me prometiste que lo protegerías! ¡ _Por los viejos y nuevos Dioses_ _Ned_ , has convertido al Rey de _Westeros_ en un bastardo que es maltratado por tu mujer y servidumbre! ¡Me juraste, con él en tus brazos, que lo pondrías en _el Trono de Hierro_ , el único lugar donde estaría seguro! ¡ _HASTA ESTA NOCHE NO SABÍA NI QUIÉN ERAN SUS PADRES_!” comenzó a reprocharle su hermana en un tono irreconocible para él por el enfado, rabia y disgusto que transmitía. Sus últimas palabras casi provocan que se levantase de su silla, pero Rhaegar la agarró de la mano, y la mantuvo sentada.

“ _¿Trono de Hierro?  ¿Rey de Westeros?..._ de que hablan estas dos personas padre, ¿por qué dice esta mujer lo que dice y en referencia a quién lo dice, y porque ese hombre que sin duda es un _Targaryen,_ ha convencido a Jon de él es su padre y que se llama _Aegon Targaryen?_ Jon, ¿Qué te ha pasado en el pelo? ¿De dónde has sacado esa armadura, esa corona y _Blackfyre_? Te la ha dado él a cambio de….”  Dijo con voz suspicaz y ofensiva Robb.

Jon parecía que no iba a permitir más cuestiones y apoyándose sobre su espada se levantó de la silla, colocándose en el centro del solar. La posición de este era totalmente erguida, cómo jamás lo había visto. Los hombros hacia atrás, su brazo derecho descansando sobre la espada y el izquierdo pegado a su cuerpo. Comenzó a sondear el solar, posando mínimamente los ojos sobre él, con una mezcla de tristeza, disgusto y pena ‘ _Esa mirada ya me ha hecho más daño que cualquier cosa pueda salir esta noche’_

 _“_ Robb, estas dos personas son mis padres. Rhaegar Targaryen y mi madre” dirigiéndose a todos sus primos “vuestra tía, Lyanna Stark-Targaryen, _príncipe_ y _princesa_ de _Westeros_. Yo realmente no soy vuestro medio hermano, si no que soy vuestro primo…” pero no pudo continuar con su explicación, pues su esposa lo interrumpió

“ _Un bastardo con sangre de dragón, un Daemon_ en potencia” Cat no se preguntaba ni por qué estaban Lyanna y Rhaegar delante suya, después de que estos llevaran quince años muertos. No. Catelyn debía seguir hablando sin saber de nada y de la forma más ofensiva posible.

 _‘Por los dioses, hasta sin ser mi hijo bastardo lo odia.’_ Lyanna estuvo a punto de coger la _¿daga?_ Qué llevaba en su cintura, pero Rhaegar la detuvo en el último instante. Viendo como las tensiones no paraban de aumentar, se giró hacia su mujer con una mirada de reproche.

“Cat…” quiso intervenir para explicar la situación, pero su cuñado se le adelantó, cerrando su mirada en su esposa, teniendo un efecto similar al que tuvo antes la de Jon en el Gran Salón. Catelyn se revolvía incómoda en el asiento, tratando de mantener una posición digna de gran dama, cuando Rhaegar comenzó a entonar con su armónica voz, pero dura y enlazada con irritación

“Lady Tully, me alegro que esté aquí presente, pues toda la Rebelión comenzó en las tierras de su padre...Seguro que recuerda cuando pasé por Riverrun con mis dos guardias reales, una escolta de veinte hombres y _mi mujer,_ justo antes de su boda con mi cuñado, Brandon. En esa visita sí mal no recuerdo, aunque usted no estuvo presente en las discusiones en el solar de su señor padre, si que estuvo en el informal banquete que ofrecieron en mi honor y de _mi mujer_ , ¿es así?” Pese a ser un fantasma, porque gracias a Catelyn aún no terminaba de entender qué hacían su hermana y su cuñado aquí, este último seguía imponiendo un respeto ante el cual pocos hombres no sucumbirían. Y su mujer por quince años, estaba cómo nunca en su vida la había visto. Parecía como si le hubieran absorbido toda la vida de repente. Sus ojos se apagaron y comenzaron a oscilar frenéticamente entre él y Rhaegar.

 _‘¿Qué demonios ocurrió en Riverrun? ¿Catelyn sabía de Rhaegar y Lyanna?’_ Se preguntaba mientras veía como su mujer asentía levemente con la cabeza a la pregunta del _Príncipe Heredero_

‘¿ _O debería ser Rey_? _No entiendo nada de esta situación. Esto debe ser todo una pesadilla y antes o después despertaré. Tiene que serlo. Nada tiene sentido’_ quería auto convencerse mientras su cuñado continuó con algo que parecía tener guardado desde hace tiempo. Ahora dirigiéndose a él, le lanzó una mirada interrogadora y fulminante.

“Dígame, _Lord Stark_. ¿Recibió su padre o su maestre una extensa carta escrita en mi puño y letra explicando que lo había descubierto en su conspiración para derrocar a la casa Targaryen y qué sólo mi amor por Lya me impedía actuar con toda la severidad que las leyes me amparaban?” cuando Rhaegar terminó de hablar, la mandíbula de Eddard prácticamente tocaba su escritorio.

“¿ _Carta…¿Qué carta?...¿qué conspiración…?”_ dijo él con un hilo de voz quebrada y temblorosa. Lyanna dio un profundo suspiro y le hizo un gesto a Rhaegar que era como de _te lo dije_ , tras lo cual la furia presente en los ojos de su cuñado dejó paso a _¿condescendencia?_

“Cuñado, mucho me temo, que a usted también le mintieron y le usaron como una pieza más en tablero de juego que era _Westeros_ para su padre Lord Rickard Stark, su padre adoptivo Lord Jon Arryn y su suegro, Lord Hoster Tully. Todos ellos con la total connivencia de Tywin Lannister y su íntimo amigo, el _Usurpador_. Mi boda con Lyanna trastocaba todos sus planes, por eso nunca salió la carta de Riverrun, y si lo hizo fue totalmente ignorada por Lord Rickard…” Ned no podía dar crédito a lo que le estaban diciendo, aunque la reacción de Cat indicaba que era cierto que el príncipe visitó su casa y ella tenía alguna idea de qué había pasado.

“Me niego a pensar que mi padre, asesinado de forma vil por el suyo, haya sido tan deshonorable no sólo conspirar para derrocar a su rey juramentado, si no  también para usar a su hija cómo la chispa que iniciase una guerra…” dijo él con toda la seguridad que podía tener en esos momentos, qué era prácticamente nula.

“ _Querido Ned_ , yo tampoco creo que padre tuviera el corazón _tan_ de hielo cómo para usar mi amor por Rhaegar como causa para iniciar una guerra. Además al casarme con él renuncié a todos mis títulos. Es por eso que le di a la hermana de _tu esposa_ , Lady Lysa Tully, un pergamino escrito de mi puño y letra. Estaba certificado por el maestre de Riverrun, y en él renunciaba a mi apellido Stark para salvar a la casa de la _deshonra_ de romper el compromiso con _tu putero amigo. Ella_ tenía que dárselo a Brandon antes de la boda…pero el hecho fue que _en vez de casarse_ con Lady Catelyn, _acabó en Kings Landing_ exigiendo la cabeza de mi esposo y padre de mi hijo, su sobrino. En esa carta además de todo, le comunicaba que iba a ser padre de  un niño con Ashara Dayne. ¿Sabes quién era ese niño? ¡¡¡¿¡LO SABES???!!” Lyanna se había levantado de la silla, para ponerse frente a su escritorio, agarrando el borde de este hasta que sus nudillos estuvieron blancos de la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo. Su piel típicamente pálida estaba violácea. Sus ojos tenían decepción, culpa, rabia y pena infinitas. La voz con qué le habló, un auténtico torbellino de emociones.

“¡LYA NO TENÍA IDEA DE NADA DE ESTO! ¡LO JURO POR LOS VIEJOS DIOSES LYANNA! ¡SOY INCAPAZ DE ENTENDER NADA DE LO QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO, NI DE LO QUE PASÓ HACE QUINCE AÑOS! ¡POR LOS SIETE INFIERNOS, TÚ Y TÚ MARIDO DEBERÍAIS ESTAR MUERTOS, ENTERRADOS BAJO TÚ ESTATUA EN LAS CRIPTAS, PERO ESTÁIS EN MI JODIDO SOLAR!!!!!” dijo con un grito primario, dejando caer sus dos manos cerradas en puños sobre el escritorio, haciendo saltar todos los pergaminos, papeles y objetos que se hallaban sobre él. Eddard había llegado a su punto de ebullición. No podía más. Su hermana vuelta de la muerte, le estaba acusando de cosas de las que él no tenía ni idea, y no pensaba aguantar más. Él soportaría todo insulto y escarnio, bien ganado, en relación a Jon, pero no pensaba ser el cabeza de turco de lo que pasó hace quince años.

Robb y Sansa estaban lívidos por los gritos y violencia de la conversación, Arya miraba con fascinación a su tía, Bran comenzaba a tener cierta inquietud en su mirada y Rickon no comprendía nada. Los cachorros estaban prácticamente frenéticos. En ese momento, su sobrino Jon, se aclaró la garganta y se aproximó a Lya.

“Mamá, tranquila” dijo apoyando su mano izquierda en el hombro derecho de Lyanna “El tío Ned puede ser muchas cosas, pero valora a la familia por sobre todo, aunque a veces sea incapaz de ver el cuadro general de la situación. Deberíamos explicarle primero la situación de cómo hemos llegado hasta aquí y cómo sé quién soy” tras eso se giró y volvió a lanzar una mirada feroz a Catelyn “Si Lady Tully nos lo permite, claro”

Catelyn que se encontraba cogiéndole la mano tan fuerte a Robb que parecía que se la iba a romper, asintió de forma perdida. ‘ _Al fin sabré que infiernos ha pasado y por qué están aquí’_ pensaba mientras dejaba salir una profunda exhalación de alivio. Jon lo notó e hizo un gesto con la cabeza como si pidiera permiso para continuar con su explicación, a lo que el asintió con los ojos, más que con la cabeza. Su cuerpo comenzaba a sentirse entumecido. Llevaba casi un día entero sin dormir y cada momento de este estaba siendo una situación peor que la anterior.

“Cómo iba diciendo” comenzó Jon con una voz autoritaria, volviendo al centro del solar, adoptando la misma postura que antes. Parecía un tic adquirido, ‘ _¿Pero desde cuando tiene Jon el tic de apoyarse sobre una espada cuando va a hablar?’._ “Tras un incidente esta tarde con Lady Tully, me fui a entrenar en solitario al _First Keep…”_

“¡Por eso eres tan bueno de repente!” Exclamó Robb, pero la mirada de su primo le hizo saber que no iba a admitir más interrupciones, para sorpresa y cierta irritación contenida de su primogénito.

“Tras estar no sé cuánto tiempo entrenando, al ver qué aún no era la hora de la cena, decidí descansar un rato, pero me quedé dormido y tuve un sueño, que sólo podría describir cómo _mágico y premonitorio_. Al despertarme vi que estaba el cometa rojo en el cielo y pensé que era una señal para hacerle caso a mi sueño...” y dio un profundo suspiro, tras lo cual continuó

“Por eso me dirigí a las criptas” ahora Eddard entendía por qué faltaba un candil en las criptas antes de la irrupción del torrente de fuego _‘¿Pero si estaba en las criptas, cómo es que está entero aquí y no evaporado?’_ Al ver que lo explicado seguía sin decirle realmente nada al menos a siete de las diez presentes, Jon continuó

“En las criptas, cuando llegué a la altura de la tumba de mi madre…”

 

* * *

 

 

“Entonces ¿me estás diciendo que _La Larga Noche va a volver?”_  preguntó Eddard a su sobrino con voz cansada, incrédula y más estridente de lo que pretendía.

Comenzaba a amanecer cuando Aegon estaba terminando su increíble pero verosímil historia. ‘ _Es verosímil porque no existe otra explicación que magia negra de sangre para comprender cómo es que han vuelto de la muerte no sólo mi hermana y mi cuñado, sino también mi sobrino’_

“No estoy seguro si va a ser ahora, pero básicamente el ritual era precisamente para asegurar la presencia de Aegon cuando esta viniera…lo que pasa que él Aegon que está aquí soy yo y no _el Dragón_ y yo carezco de _Dragones_ o _hermanas_ que me ayuden…” perdió la mirada por unos instantes, con un gesto abatido en el cuerpo, pero que cambió por uno de mayor decisión

“Sólo sé que tengo que ir al norte del muro a encontrar más respuestas…”  dijo con voz apesadumbrada y resignada, Jon, que ahora prefería estilarse Aegon por haber vivido más tiempo bajo ese nombre que con él de Jon y porque a fin de cuentas, era su nombre. Su sobrino se había quitado su armadura y su corona, quedándose sólo con las calzas de cuero y una extraordinaria camisola negra de seda tras la que se veía a veces, una cicatriz de unos 6 centímetros de ancho entre el esternón y las costillas. Parecía haber sido abrasada desde dentro, dejando la marca de una quemadura al rojo vivo que palpitaba al ritmo del corazón de Aegon. Tanto él, como su hermana Lyanna, cómo Rhaegar y Robb habían notado la cicatriz, pero habían evitado tan si quiera fijar la vista más de medio segundo o preguntar de nuevo por el momento en que Jon _sin poder controlar su cuerpo, se mató a sí mismo_.

 _‘¿Por qué me siento culpable de que haya muerto? Sí es cómo él dice, aunque hubiera estado junto a él, no podría haber hecho nada para evitar su muerte…¿o sí?.. Siento que ha omitido muchas cosas al recontar su historia…’_ pensaba Eddard mientras acariciaba el pelo de Rickon que hacia un buen rato se había quedado dormido sobre él, descansando la cabeza sobre su hombro.

“¡Ey! yo soy tu hermana. Me da igual que tengas sangre de Dragón. ¡!Eso te hace aún más increíble Jon!! ¡Has vivido con Visenya y volado en el _Terror Negro!_ _¡Por los siete infiernos, tienes Blackfyre!!!_ ¿Por qué dejaría de querer ser tu hermana ahora, cuando quería serlo antes que sólo te gustaba estar en las sombras frunciendo el ceño y suspirando por todo, eh?” interrumpió Arya, que llevaba toda la noche con la excitación propia de estar viviendo su fantasía hecha realidad, mientras se aproximaba para abrazar, al que sin duda, ella consideraba su hermano ‘ _Aunque espero que no lo sean a la manera Targaryen’_   temía para sus adentros, mientras lanzaba una mirada con cierta reprobación a su hija por el lenguaje utilizado.

El padre de Aegon, su cuñado Rhaegar, también se había desprendido de la armadura que había utilizado en el _Tridente,_ y llevaba puesta una combinación de calzas viejas suyas y una camisa larga de Robb. Era cuanto menos curioso ver al _Último Dragón_ vestido con sigilos Stark en su pecho y con ropa de norteño. Toda la ropa de Rhaegar había sido traída por su hermana ayudada por Andrew, al que Aegon había convertido en su especie de Guardia Real.

Al rato de comenzar la explicación de su sobrino, su hermana había llevado todos los objetos de valor de su esposo e hijo a su antigua habitación del ala familiar, que él se había encargado de mantenerla incólume cómo si el tiempo no hubiera pasado por ella. Lyanna volvió después de un largo rato, vistiendo unos pantalones de montar y una camisa larga gris que eran de cuando aún vivía en Winterfell. Ya que ella, por lo visto ya conocía la historia de su hijo no le importó ausentarse un rato, algo que aprovechó para lavarse. Su corazón le dio un auténtico vuelco cuando retorno y volvió a ingresar en el solar del señor del castillo. Seguía igual que la última vez que la vio hacía quince años en la siete veces maldita torre de Dorne, pero con toda la vida que en aquella ocasión le estaba abandonando. Era algo  increíble.

Catelyn lo único que pensaba respecto a la experiencia sobrenatural vivida por todos esa noche, era que todo lo sucedido era una abominación producto de la brujería y una ofensa a los siete. Que los Targaryen eran unos pecadores y acabarían todos en los _siete infiernos_ por estar presenciando eso. Tras eso pidió retirarse a sus estancias, a lo que Eddard tuvo que negarse aduciendo que era una ocasión para estar toda la familia unida, que dando igual él cómo o por qué, ahora tenía dos miembros más. Tras eso no volvió a emitir un sonido, o hacer un gesto. Simplemente se quedó abatida en su silla, con mirada ausente y de pánico ‘ _No me fío de lo que pueda hacer. Aún no hemos terminado de hablar de los sucesos de la Rebelión’_. Cómo si leyéndole el pensamiento, Aegon se dirigió a él con una mirada centelleante, pero impasible.

“Lord Stark, en vistas de que de una manera u otra, lo que pasó hace quince años va a repercutirnos en el presente, necesito saber todo lo que saben tanto usted, como lady Catelyn, como Rhaegar y mi madre”  dijo de una manera imperativa y clara su sobrino. En todo el rato desde que Jon había revelado quién era, jamás se había referido a Rhaegar como padre ‘ _Pero a Lya sí le llama madre, incluso mamá para calmarla cuando estábamos discutiendo’_

“Es muy tarde y nadie ha dormido, ¿no crees que sería lo mejor dejarlo para después de descansar?”  interpeló Robb, que mantenía los ojos abiertos cómo podía, aunque al contrario que Bran, no había bostezado ni una vez. Sansa parecía ver ahora a Jon cómo si fuera uno de los caballeros de sus leyendas, lo mismo que a Rhaegar, y podría ser la persona que más despierta estuviera del solar, a excepción de los dos Targaryen y su hermana. ‘ _Papel o no papel, segunda esposa o no, compromiso eludido con Robert…todo eso me da igual. Lyanna fue, es y será una Stark y mi hermana’_.

Robb no había terminado de asimilar nada de la situación. El que era su medio hermano el día anterior, era realmente su primo y un Targaryen. Su tío, que ni si quiera sabía qué lo era y del que pensaba era un violador y su tía, habían vuelto de la otra vida. Por si estas cosas no fueran suficientes, el hecho de que Jon haya vivido en la vida del _Conquistador_ durante _veintidós años, técnicamente_ lo hacía la persona más adulta del solar, remataba la nueva realidad que Robb debía de procesar.

‘ _Las cosas que debe haber visto y experimentado viviendo por veintidós años en la vida del Dragón y que podría contarnos pero que no ha contado’_ pensaba Ned interiormente, siendo más capaz que su hijo de aceptar la situación. ‘ _Al final, aunque tratara de pensar en ello lo menos posible, siempre he sabido la verdad sobre él’._

 “No Robb. Necesito hablar con el tío Benjen cuanto antes...Él, o alguien que conozca, puede saber del árbol de mi muerte, visión, sueño o lo que fuera eso…en tres días Rhaegar, mi madre y yo, abandonamos Winterfell rumbo a _Castle Black._ ” contestó en un  principio con apenas un hilo de voz quebrada y ausente, para culminar de forma inflexible y que no permitía discusión ‘ _Desde luego a este nuevo Jon cuesta no obedecerle. Aunque no ordene directamente las cosas, sus gestos, miradas y forma de hablar compelen a ello.’_

“A lo mejor los niños deberían irse a descansar y que hablemos los adultos, ¿no crees ehm?”  intervino Eddard, tratando de acceder a la petición de Aegon, pero sin que sus hijos estuvieran presentes ‘ _Si la cosa vuelve a escalar cómo antes…no sé cómo vamos a acabar los cinco’_ .

 _‘Jo…’_ Aegon seguía en la misma postura que se hallaba desde que habían acomodado en el solar. Sentado al borde de una silla en el lateral del solar, casi pegado a la pared de la chimenea. Su postura era inclinada hacia delante. Ghost estaba en su regazo, al que acariciaba con su mano izquierda. Su brazo derecho sobre el que descansaba su barbilla se encontraba sobre su rodilla, mientras observaba la situación con una mirada impropia de un adolescente de cinco y diez días del nombre que aparentaba su cuerpo, con un resplandor tan fuerte y afilado como el de la espada que ahora le pertenecía. Arya estaba sentada a sus pies y jugueteando con su loba, parecía no tener ninguna intención de irse por la cara que había puesto. Y por lo visto su primo opinaba cómo ella, pues comenzó a negar con la cabeza, mirándolo fijamente

“Lord Stark, no soy quién para decir cómo debe educar a sus hijos, ni qué es lo que estos deben hacer. Sólo le digo que lo que se hable aquí, lo sabrán antes o después, y prefiero que lo sepan directamente. Prolongar la agonía del secretismo y tratar de mantenerlos al margen de la realidad no los hará evitarla. Habrá un día en el que usted y su esposa no estén y sus hijos deberán asumir sus roles. ¿Espera que sin saber cómo es _realmente_ este mundo, sepan actuar en él?” cuestionó de forma acusadora su sobrino, que no le dejó ni contestar, parándole antes de eso con un gesto de su mano izquierda.

“Visenya con dos y diez días del nombre sabía manejar todo el castillo ella solita. Aegon con unos meses más que los que tiene ahora Robb, se casó. Y con seis y diez días del nombre luchó en Essos batallas más sangrientas que todas las de la _Conquista_ juntas. ¿De verdad quiere repetir la cadena de errores que llevaron casi a la extinción de su familia hace quince años? Por qué si una cosa tengo clara de lo que paso hace quince años, es que mi madre, _Lyanna Targaryen_ y mi _padre, Rhaegar Targaryen_ , estaban felizmente casados en el momento en que su hermano Brandon se encaminó a su muerte haciendo saltar la chispa. A partir de ahí ya no había marcha atrás.” Dijo ahora con la espalda totalmente erguida sobre su silla y sus fríos y acusatorios ojos posados sobre los suyos.

“He estado en la piel de un Rey, y los actos de Brandon habrían sido castigados sí o sí por cualquier persona con medio cerebro que ostentara la _Corona._ Fueran reales o no sus acusaciones... dígame lord Stark, ¿Por qué razón se celebró el último _juicio a Siete_ en _Westeros? …_ Lo que diferenciaba al _Rey Loco_ de un verdadero _Rey_ eran las razones y formas por las que hizo _justicia_. _¿Dígame Lord Stark, que haría si viniera el heredero de la casa Bolton, Umber o Manderly, acompañado de una serie de vasallos menores a ellos, a las puertas del castillo y acusara a Robb de violador, amenazándole con cortarle la cabeza en el proceso?“_   acabó con voz imperiosa, señalándolo con su dedo índice, sin bajar su mirada, la que sentía como si le estuviera penetrando el alma

‘ _Aegon Targaryen, porque este no podía ser Jon’_ fijó su interrogante y fría mirada sobre él. El esperaba muchas cosas, pero que lo primero de la conversación fuera tener que ponerse en la piel del _Rey Loco_ hace quince años, no entraba ni en lo más remoto de sus pensamientos…’ _Tiene razón, es una buena cuestión… ¿Qué haría yo en la situación que él describe? Aunque Robb fuera culpable, permitir que un vasallo amenace acabar con su vida era una forma de debilitar el poder de la casa Stark. Un vasallo debe pedir justicia a su señor, no exigirle ni amenazarle’._ Encogiéndose de hombros y con voz resignada, Eddard contestó a la pregunta que le formuló su sobrino

“Posiblemente lo primero que haría sería ponerlo en grilletes y llevarlo a los calabozos hasta aclarar la situación… Y debo reconocer que las formas en las que Brandon fue a _Kings Landing_ no fueron las mejores...Su sangre de lobo lo hacía ser así... El hecho de que Aerys fuera el rey sólo empeoró la situación…” sin embargo no pudo terminar porque Rhaegar se dispuso a intervenir, levantándose de su silla y arrodillándose ante el escritorio de su solar, clavando sus ojos en los suyos, con pena y arrepentimiento.

“Lord Stark, en nombre de la casa  Targaryen, quiero disculparme por las acciones de mi padre… Estaba loco y lo que hizo fue una atrocidad y un crimen….” Su voz apesadumbrada y avergonzada. Eddard no pudo hacer más que asentir, aceptando el gesto que había tenido Rhaegar. ‘ _Al menos reconoce la locura de su padre y su crimen. ¿Haría Robert lo mismo con Lyanna respecto a su familia política? Mucho lo dudo...’_ Su cuñado se volvió a sentar en su silla, y con una mirada hacia el infinito, que parecía triste y llena de melancolía.

“Es mi culpa que mi padre continuara en el _Trono de Hierro_ …Verá, el Torneo de Harrenhal, donde Lya y yo nos conocimos, lo financié yo en secreto. Pretendía poder convocar un _Gran Consejo del Reino_ en el que expondría la locura de mi padre y frenaría los planes para derrocar a mi casa que estaban en marcha, con un mismo movimiento…pero el _eunuco essosi, Varys_ ” dijo Rhaegar con repulsión  y casi escupiendo el nombre “él _maestro de los susurros,_ parecía tener por misión en la vida aumentar la paranoia y la locura de mi padre, además de ser muy bueno en su trabajo. Lo subestimé y lo pagué caro.” Termino con tono de auto reproche y culpa.

“Ese Varys sigue siendo el _maestro de los Susurros_ , ¿no es así, Lord Stark?” a lo que él afirmó con la cabeza. “Si es tan bueno como él dice, habría que tomar alguna medida por los eventos de esta noche. Dime Rhaegar, ¿sabes cómo funciona su operación para recabar información?” Interpeló Jon a su padre.

“No estoy seguro, pero Jon Connington pensaba que usaba a niños huérfanos, a los que cortaba las lenguas y enseñaba a escribir y leer…” el suspiro ahogado de Sansa espabiló a Rickon, el cual parecía no saber que hacía aún en él solar de su padre, ya con la luz asomando por la ventana. Robb tenía los ojos como platos y Jon tenía un gesto de desagrado poco contenido ‘ _A los medios que están dispuestos a recurrir algunos con tal de amasar poder para sus fines’_ pensaba con regusto amargo ante el mundo en el que les tocaba vivir a sus hijos. La expresión de Bran era de pena hacia el sino de los pobres huérfanos y la de Arya era de rabia, imitando la de Lyanna. No obstante, aunque fuera desagradable y fueran niños, tendría que ordenar luego a Jory que buscase a todos los niños que entrasen en la descripción dada por su cuñado, para cuanto menos interrogarlos e incautarles todas sus posesiones. Rhaegar prosiguió con su explicación, con el mismo tono que había comenzado

“Por su culpa salió Aerys del _Red Keep_ por primera vez desde _Dunksdale_. Para frustrar mí intento de derrocarlo. El primer enemigo en la mente de mi padre siempre era yo. Y el segundo, Tywin Lannister. Cuando este intentó convencerlo de casarme con su hija Cersei, mi padre no sólo denegó la petición, sino que lo humilló. Esto causó un distanciamiento entre ambos que desembocó en el miedo de mi padre hacía él. Por ello utilizó también el Torneo para hacerle _pagar_ a él con lo de Jaime, evitando que se pudiera casar con Lysa Tully…aunque por mis acciones y lo que me he enterado, a la larga, cierta razón tenía en su locura mi padre…” dijo lacónicamente y con la mirada perdida Rhaegar. Eddard jamás habría podido imaginarse lo que tendría que ser hijo del _Rey Loco,_ pero escuchando a su cuñado, lo que podía inferir es que debió ser una pesadilla para él. No obstante, el abatimiento que había invadido a Rhaegar lo abandonó, para volver a endurecer su posición.

“Pero al contrario que yo, él nunca fue capaz de ver la maniobra política que estaban orquestando entre Lord Tully y Lord Arryn ayudados por otros que aún no conozco, pero de los que tengo mis sospechas. Gracias a la muerte de Lord Steffon al volver de la disparatada misión que mi padre le ordenó, obtuvieron un rey marioneta para su causa en mi primo, Robert Baratheon. La situación en que sus padres murieron, aseguraba que el odio por los Targaryen estuviera imbuido en su alma, y a la vez su sangre lo hacía el tercero en la línea sucesoria hasta que mi hermano Viserys nació” narraba con un tono que parecía pensado para explicar algo a un niño.

Él estuvo por interrumpirlo, pero quería terminar de ver como se vieron los sucesos de la _Rebelión_ desde el otro lado. Eddard, continuó contemplando con atención a Rhaegar, al igual que el resto de los presentes. La forma de contarlo, hacía que los niños lo identificaran con una historia de la _Old Nan._ ‘ _Sin duda Rhaegar sabe cómo ganarse la atención de la audiencia con una buena historia, ya que por ahora esto me parece una auténtica mentira. ¿Jon Arryn conspirando para derrocar a su rey? Antes vendría la larga noche…aunque según Jon, esta está por venir. Tras lo visto hoy, tengo que tener la mente más abierta’_ por lo que decidió no interrumpir a su cuñado hasta que este finalizara la historia. Jon por su parte, tenía los ojos fijos entre él, su mujer Catelyn y su padre Rhaegar. Era una mirada acusatoria y con cierto desprecio. ‘ _Se ve qué el no termina de comprar la historia tampoco’_ pensaba mientras analizaba la situación.

“Un _Guardián_ sólo casa a sus hijos con los de otro _Guardián_ para formar una alianza en preparación de una guerra. Se justifique cómo se justifique. Sí un guardián quiere reforzar su posición en sus dominios, casa a su heredero con la heredera de la tercera o cuarta casa más poderosa. La promoción y lucha interna entre los vasallos del dominio es la única manera de mantener la posición de señor del mismo. Puede ponerme la excusa de las cosechas de las _Riverlands,_ pero recuerde, que fue primero ¿su periodo de pupilo en el _Vale_ con Robert, o el compromiso entre Brandon y su actual esposa? como bien sabemos fue lo primero… Fue el movimiento de apertura de Jon Arryn, para acercar al _Norte_ con el _Vale y_ las _Storm’s Lands”_ concluyó Rhaegar con los brazos y las palmas de las manos extendidas hacia delante.

De repente con una frase, parecía que estaban cambiando la historia de su vida. _‘¿Será realmente posible lo que está diciendo? Todo lo qué está diciendo no parece una locura. Al contrario. Cuánto más explica, menos historia de la Old Nan parece, y más una verdadera conspiración para derrocar a la casa Targaryen. Tantas coincidencias empiezan a ser sospechosas…y los tiempos cuadran…”_ pensaba mientras resoplaba profundamente. Aparentemente Jon también comenzó a ver que su padre podía tener más razón de la que él en un principio creía y relajo su mirada hacía Rhaegar, pero no hacía Catelyn y él.

“Y su señor padre, cuyo dominio es de los más inestables del reino junto con el de los Tyrell” continuó su cuñado _,_ dirigiéndose a Catelyn “las subastó a usted y su hermana entre todos los _Guardianes_ de _Westeros,_ hasta que uno mordió el anzuelo _._ Cuando consiguieron el apoyo de Lord Stark a través del _Vale,_ ofreciéndole a cambio de romper su juramento, un nieto que fuera Rey de _Westeros,_ ya podían poner en marcha su juego. Por eso intentaron casar a Jaime Lannister con Lysa Tully, y este acabó en la Guardia Real. “ terminó entonando con tristeza y pena. ‘ _¿Cómo puede sentir pena por el asesino de su padre, lo sabrá?’_

“Jaime Lannister asesinó a su padre al cual había jurado defender con su vida, su excelencia” le dijo Eddard a su cuñado, en tono de desaprobación. No esperaba que este reaccionase como si le hubiera vuelto a caer el martillo de Robert en el pecho.

“ _Rhaegar,_ lord Stark, _Rhaegar._ No soy excelencia de ningún lado y si lo fuera, dudo que alguien quisiera seguir a quién ya ha muerto para demostrar su ineficacia como líder…Jaime tenía seis y diez días del nombre cuando el _Saqueo_ ocurrió…Lya ya me lo ha contado…Y si mató a mi padre, habrá sido porque la locura de este habría amenazado un bien mayor. Además, murió cumpliendo con la promesa que me hizo, defendiendo a mi hija. En lo que  a mí respecta, es un héroe” todo lo que dijo su cuñado lo había dejado en total fuera de juego. La actitud abatida, derrotada, unida a una voz temblorosa y quebrada, con lágrimas cayendo silenciosamente por su rostro tallado en porcelana. Era una imagen desgarradora e hipnótica. El mítico Rhaegar Targaryen se encontraba totalmente roto en su solar. Sólo la mano de su hermana Lyanna en su pierna y una palmadita de Jon en su hombro, parecieron sacarle del trance y retomó su versión de los eventos de la _Rebelión._

“La casa Targaryen estaba aislada y sin aliados realmente. La _tradición de preservar la sangre pura,_ nos aisló casi por completo de las alianzas matrimoniales familiares típicas para reforzar la posición de poder. Dependíamos de los _dragones primero_ , y de la _capacidad de liderazgo_ en los _Reyes_ del momento _,_ para ejercer la ley de la _Corona_.” Sin saber muy bien por qué, Rhaegar miró con reproché a su hijo, el cual le respondió con una mirada que podía matar ‘ _¿A qué viene esto? ¿Rhaegar culpa a Jon del incesto familiar Targaryen y de la forma de gobernar de estos? ¿Y por qué Jon se siente ofendido por el desprecio de Rhaegar al hablar?_ Aunque Ned comenzaba a ver con otra luz los eventos que se estaban fraguando mucho antes de la _Rebelión_ , no era capaz de alcanzar a entender la dinámica entre Aegon y su recientemente descubierto padre, el cual prosiguió con el relato.

“Cuando _El improbable_ fracasó en su intento de recortar el poder de los señores sobre el pueblo, muchos grandes señores comenzaron a ver que si querían, podían oponerse a la voluntad de la _Corona_. Y mi padre era la excusa perfecta que necesitaban para actuar contra la casa Targaryen con la moral de su lado.  Sólo tenían que esperar hasta que quemase a la persona equivocada y toda la red de alianzas se pondría en marcha contra el _Trono_ y la casa Targaryen,  tras lo cual sólo sería cuestión de derrotarme a mí, el único capaz de hacerles frente y apoderarse de los despojos... Jon Arryn seguramente habrá sido la _Mano_ de Robert, ¿no?” concluyó su explicación Rhaegar, que había recuperado cierta compostura.

El afirmó con la cabeza, casi sin poder moverla. Ver como se rompían todos los esquemas e imágenes mentales que tenía sobre su padre adoptivo estaba siendo uno de los golpes más duros que había recibido en su vida  ‘¿ _Tan ciego estaba en búsqueda de aceptación por ser el segundo hijo, que no me daba cuenta de cómo era la gente que estaba a mi alrededor? Jon Arryn me enseñó qué es el honor. He tratado de vivir por ello toda mi vida. Y resulta que la diferencia entre él y Tywin Lannister, es que él no se iba a manchar jamás las manos directamente._ ’ Sin embargo aunque su cuñado tuviera razón en su razonamiento, no lo eximía ni a él ni a Lyanna de haber escapado sin si quiera transmitir en algún momento, que se conocían y tenían relación previa. ‘ _¿Por qué Lya no dijo nada? ¿Por qué se escapó con él?’_ ya que la tenía enfrente, y con un tono más duro del que pretendía, dejando salir demasiadas emociones y poniéndose a la defensiva, se lo preguntó

“¿Por qué huiste con él? ¡Por los viejos dioses Lyanna! ¡Estabas prometida a Robert! ¿Qué espíritu te poseyó para hacer semejante locura?” la mirada salvaje que le lanzó su hermana era más parecida a la de _la enorme Direwolf,_ que ahora descansaba en las perreras, cuando la encontraron volviendo de la ejecución del desertor de la _Night’s Wacht. ‘Una loba que se sentía atacada’_.

“¡La locura que intenté explicar a todo el mundo! ¡A ti, a tu señor padre, a Brandon! ¡A Lord Arryn en el Torneo! ¡Pero ninguno de ustedes lo oiría! No, tú creíste la palabra de tu _amado_ Robert sobre la de tu hermana.” pronunciado el nombre de Robert como si lo escupiera y continuó “Creíste que me sería fiel y sería feliz viviendo con él, cuando lo que iba a hacer era encerrarme en una torre y usarme como una yegua de cría hasta que se aburriera de mí y fuera dejando bastardos por los _Siete Reinos_ ” dijo Lyanna. Exaltación y rabia en su voz, su furia apenas era contenida por la mano agarrada de Rhaegar Targaryen, que por momentos parecía tenía la cara lívida y le estaba perforando con la mirada.

“Después que me coronara en el Torneo, jamás se os ocurrió ni preguntarme si habíamos hablado o si nos conocíamos de ante mano…no…reaccionasteis como si hubiéramos jodido en medio de las gradas…” la furia, el desprecio y la violencia de las palabras de su hermana estaban dejando a todos absolutamente sorprendidos.

“Te acuerdas de Howland Reed? “ Le preguntó bruscamente su hermana

“Si” le contestó a su hermana monótonamente, frunciendo el ceño mientras recordaba amargamente a Howland ‘ _Por supuesto qué me acuerdo de él. Sin él no estaría vivo’_

“¿Te contó alguna vez donde estuve el segundo día de las justas cuando supuestamente me encontraba indispuesta por _molestias femeninas?”_ era verdad que su hermana había estado absolutamente desaparecida ese día, pero él tenía sospechas de que estuvo ayudando a Howland o Benjen como escudero, pero no entendía que tenía que ver con ella y el _Príncipe de Plata._

 _“¿Qué? No….¿_ Qué tiene que ver con todo eso? _”_ interrogó a su hermana con confusión evidente en su voz y rostro. Esta musitó algo que se entendió como _maldito juramento._

“¡¡¡¡Yo era el _Caballero del Árbol Sonriente_ Ned _!!_ Rhae y yo nos conocimos cuando este vino en mi búsqueda por órdenes de su padre y yo pensé que me iba a quemar como este…así que lo ataque. Aunque apenas si le molesté, se rindió pero aprovechó mi duda sobre qué hacer para desmontarme y desenmascararme…y bueno…luego nos hicimos amigos…Paseamos cada noche por los bosques y el bosque de los dioses de Harrenhal. Me enseñó a usar mejor la espada…¡¡Arthur Dayne hizo de sparring mía Ned!! El asunto, que no sabemos bien cómo, pero nos comenzamos a contar todos nuestros secretos…” decía su hermana con una media sonrisa, recordando lo que parecía fueron los mejores días de su vida. Su voz era cálida y tierna. Un cambio total con la violencia y disgusto usado momentos antes. Arya estaba con la boca totalmente abierta y mirando a su tía como si fuera Visenya reencarnada ‘ _Lo que me faltaba. Ahora va a querer justar, no sólo usar el arco o la espada’_ Sansa tenía expresión de sorpresa contenida y confusión, mientras que Catelyn por primera vez en un rato parecía reaccionar, con un gesto de disgusto y desaprobación. ‘ _Para ella que una noble entre en una justa como caballero misterioso debe ser la antítesis de lo que considera apto o apropiado para una dama’_ el gesto no paso desapercibido por Jon, que le lanzó una mirada censuradora que la volvió a sumergir en el trance en que se había sumido toda la noche. Lyanna, aprovechó para continuar el cómo había llegado a casarse con Rhaegar.

“Yo tenía sospechas sobre el maestre Wylas y los movimientos que estaba haciendo padre desde que este llegó a Winterfell, así qué los compartí con Rhaegar en el Torneo. Entre los dos descubrimos todo lo que mi esposo te ha contado. Pensamos que la ciudadela podía estar envuelta por el papel de Wylas en el contacto de padre con Jon Arryn, pero somos incapaces de entender las motivaciones…” terminó como buscando la respuesta que parecía tener a su alcance, pero era incapaz de alcanzarla.

“Rhaegar me contó a su vez, la locura de su padre, sus miedos a que este proporcionara la excusa ideal para erradicar a su familia y los planes que tenía para derrocar a su padre. Y cómo por la locura de Aerys, debía mantener la farsa de estar casado con Elia por la seguridad de esta y su hija con ella. Ella después de Rhaenys no podía tener más hijos, y si por un milagro lo tenía, sabía que la mataría…” se pausó y suspiró antes de retomar el hilo de explicación. ' _Sin duda, hablar de muertes dando a luz debe ser algo que le debe poner los pelos de punta'_

“Para el momento del torneo el matrimonio entre ambos llevaba anulado más de seis meses “ terminó como si de algo normal se tratase. ‘ _¿Cómo que anulado? ¿Lya no era la segunda esposa? ¿Mi hermana era la jodida Reina de Westeros y yo luche para derrocarla? ¡Por los dioses!’_ Pero sin embargo Elia tuvo un bebé. Rhaegar y Elia podrían estar separados, pero Rhaegar no era mucho mejor que Robert, engendrando bastardos en su anterior esposa mientras esperaba para casarse con la siguiente. Eso es algo más propio del _Indigno,_ que del honorable hombre que pintaba su hermana a Rhaegar. Él vio el cuerpo del hijo de Elia, con su mechón de pelo rubio en la cabeza destrozada por Ser Gregor Clegane. Lyanna había sido engañada y tenía que hacérselo ver.

“¿¿¿Y el bebé que vi en el en el Salón del _Trono de Hierro_ , de quién era, ehm?? ¿Qué diferencia a Robert de tu marido? Mientras te engatusaba, seguía manteniendo relaciones con su anterior esposa. ¿Qué hay de tu honor?” preguntó con reprobación y reproche a su hermana ‘ _Rhaegar se aprovechó de su inmadurez, inventó una historia que encajara en la situación política de Westeros y la enamoró con su aspecto físico’_ Pero parecía que lo último que había causado en su hermana fue vergüenza o arrepentimiento. Al contrario, de repente Lyanna se tensó y se acercó hasta estar a escasos pasos de él. Sus ojos de un gris turbio por las lágrimas que no paraban de brotar de ellos. La furia y culpa que contenía la mirada estaban comenzando a asustar a Eddard.

“¡¡Era tu sobrino Ned!! ¡¡¡El hijo de Brandon y Ashara Dayne, producto del episodio que tuvieron entre ambos durante el torneo en la primera noche!!! ¡Tú la consolaste cuando Brandon demostró que sólo le había mentido y no pensaba renunciar al título de señor del Norte! ¡¡¡El bebe destrozado qué vistes en el Salón del _Trono de Hierro_ era el hijo de tu hermano y de la mujer que amabas, y tú dejaste a sus asesinos sueltos!!!¡¡¡¿¿Dónde está tu tan cacareado honor _Ned_???!!” los gritos de su hermana Lyanna podían ser escuchados desde _Kings Landing_ , sin embargo todo lo que era capaz de oír era una especie de pitido. Se sentía totalmente entumecido, como si hubiera abandonado su cuerpo y este no le respondiera. Sin saberlo, comenzó a llorar, al igual que su hermana, al igual que Jon, que tenía un rostro y mirada de entendimiento que antes no tenía.

‘ _Robert no sólo no condenó a los asesinos de mi sobrino, no. Manchó su cadáver llamándolo engendro de dragón, que lo único que merecía era morir. Y yo no hice nada más que quejarme un poco e irme con el rabo entre las piernas, porque Jon Arryn me convenció de que era por el bien del reino que Tywin no fuera castigado. Otra vez Jon Arryn…’_ la desesperación que lo estaba invadiendo le impedía pensar claramente. Se levantó de su silla tras el escritorio y se acercó a Lyanna, tratando de aferrarse a lo que sabía y había visto.

“¡No es posible! ¿Cómo llegó el hijo de Ashara a ser pasado por el _heredero_ del _Príncipe Heredero?”_ Ned se negaba a aceptar lo que le estaban diciendo. No podía ser. Cuando encontró a Aegon en la torre de Dorne, sabía que había habido mentiras en torno a la _Rebelión_ , pero no se imaginaba el alcance y la profundidad de las mismas, por ambos bandos. No podía ser que todo en lo que había creído durante toda su vida fuera una mentira. La _Rebelión_ no sólo le costó su hermana, hermano y padre. También el amor de su vida y su sobrino, el hijo de esta. ‘ _Lo habría criado como si fuera mío…Ash y yo nos podríamos haber casado si Brandon se hubiera casado con Catelyn’_ Su hermana lo sacó del pozo sin fondo de pena en el qué se estaba comenzando a ahogar, adoptando un tono paternalista, le explicó cómo su sobrino llegó a ser víctima de la furia anti Targaryen de Robert.

“Gracias a Rhaegar y a mí, nos íbamos a encargar de que no le faltara de nada a ese niño, pero para evitar que Aerys tomara represalias contra Elia o Rhaenys por la anulación del matrimonio, se presentó como la tapadera ideal hasta el momento de poder revelar todo. Tras el Torneo, Ashara que estaba convencida de haberse quedado preñada de Brandon, se marchó con Elia y Rhaegar a Dragonstone mientras yo volvía a Winterfell por cerca de nueve meses. Cuando yo volviera a las _Riverlands_ con la excusa de la Boda de Brandon y Catelyn, Rhae y yo nos casaríamos. Si Ashara realmente estaba preñada, su hijo o hija nacería en Dragonstone sobre las mismas fechas y se lo haría pasar por hijo de Elia y Rhaegar.” Las palabras de su hermana tenían sentido, pero Eddard no quería o era incapaz de comprenderlo. Se sentía perdido, ya no sabía en qué creer. Pero Lya parecía querer seguir golpeando mientras el acero estaba caliente.

“Cuando Rhaegar ascendiera al poder, se aclararía toda la situación sin problemas.  Puesto que el verdadero Aegon estaba en mi vientre desde la noche que nos casamos Rhaegar y yo en la _isla de los Dioses_...Yo estuve en _Riverrun_ _Ned_ , yo era la _mujer_ de la que mi _esposo_ hablaba que lo acompañaba” terminó su Lya entre lagrimas, con furia recorriéndole todo su cuerpo, hasta el punto de hacerla temblar. Estaba a escasos pasos suyos, pero la mirada la tenía fija en su mujer, la que según la palabra de su hermana y su cuñado, sabía todo el tiempo las mentiras en que se construyó todo, y jamás dijo nada. No sólo eso, participó activamente _._ La actitud de pánico, la frente perlada de sudor, los ojos huidizos entre sus hijos y sus manos nerviosas parecían decir todo. ‘¿ _Jamás le he importado nada?¿Marché a una guerra cuando mi mujer sabía que las causas de esta eran injustas? ¿De verdad sabía que Lya y Rhaegar estaban casados?_ ’ No podía ser. Pero todo encajaba. Los movimientos políticos habían sido trazados desde mucho antes del maldito Torneo. Mucho antes de que Lyanna y Rhaegar tan si quiera se conocieran. Y su esposa siempre había estado al tanto de ello. La clarividencia de la situación le provocó tensar todo su cuerpo cómo si se dirigiera a una batalla. Su mirada se oscureció, y con el tono más duro y acusatorio que era capaz de entonar, asustando a todos sus hijos, e incluso un poco a Lyanna, se dirigió a Catelyn, aun con las lagrimas derramadas por su sobrino que ni sabía que lo había perdido, acumuladas en sus mejillas.

“¡¡¡¿¿Tú siempre lo habías sabido??!!!” más como un afirmación que una interrogación. “¡¡Después que Brandon muriera seguiste el juego,  te casaste conmigo y jamás dijiste nada!! ¡¡POR TODOS LOS DIOSES CAATT!!! ¡No sólo mi familia o la de Rhaegar y Jon sufrieron de la guerra!! ¡Miles de hombres murieron por la codicia de tu padre y Jon Arryn!! ¡Tú lo sabías y podías haberlo frenado con decírmelo tras nuestra boda! ¡Tuviste cuatro días para decírmelo antes de que volviera a marcharme a jugarme la vida para derrocar a mi hermana y mi sobrino!! ¿Cómo es posible?” terminó abatido, derrotado y totalmente sobrepasado por los eventos y hechos salidos a la luz en lo que parecía un día inacabable. Su esposa, se recompuso como pudo, llorando desconsoladamente se arrojó sobre él y entre sollozos le contestó

“¡¡Los Targaryens son pecadores y productos del incesto, Ned!! ¡¡Los _Siete_ siempre habían sido profanados por los Targaryen!! Habían sumido al reino en mil guerras y pretendían quitarle el dominio a algunos señores y reducir el poder de otros…” tratando de respirar, para encontrar la justificación a sus acciones, le lanzó una mirada que buscaba su comprensión, pero que le comenzaba a dar asco.

“La locura de Aerys no hacía más que reafirmar el deber y obligación divina sacar del trono a los Targaryen. ¡¡Mi padre me prometió que si cumplía con mi deber con la familia, mis hijas con Brandon serían reinas y mis nietos reyes y príncipes!! Tu amistad con Robert aseguraba eso, o si no Jon Arryn se encargaría antes o después de hacerlo real… _Familia, Deber, Honor_. _Ned_ , no podía faltar a las palabras de mí casa” ‘ _Todo esto para poner la sangre Tully en el Trono. ¿A esto es capaz de recurrir mi propia esposa para poner a su nieto en él siete veces maldito Trono?_ ’ Antes que nadie pudiera decir, Catelyn se arrodillo ante él, agarrándose a sus piernas, mientras le imploraba.

“Pero mi señor, juro que no sé nada de la carta de su hermana a Brandon. Lysa jamás me dijo nada. Lo juro por los siete, por el padre y la madre, lo juro sobre la vida de nuestros hijos”  tras lo que se deshizo en un manojo de lágrimas y convulsiones a sus pies. Sus hijos, a excepción de Rickon, tenían una mezcla de expresión de disgusto, decepción e incredulidad. Rickon no entendía nada de lo que pasaba. Lyanna tenía que ser sujetada por Rhaegar y Jon para no agredir físicamente a Catelyn. Ambos Targaryen tenían una furia que sin duda demostraba por qué eran conocidos cómo _dragones_. _‘De haber tenido Jon Blackfyre, no sé si alguien hubiera sido capaz de impedir que abriera por la mitad a Catelyn con ella’_ pensaba con cierto pánico, pero tal vez no tanto rechazo como debería haber sentido, mientras lo observaba.

Irguiéndose totalmente, con los hombros hacía atrás, mandíbula tensa, dientes apretados en un claro signo de irritación. Sus ojos, dos pozos de negros intercalados por rabiosas vetas púrpuras que parecían salir de sus cavidades oculares.  Jon respiró profundamente y dirigiéndose hacia el centro del solar, pero sin dejar de mirar hacía donde se encontraba tirada Catelyn, alzó la voz en un tono que no daba lugar a objeción.

“¡Ser Rodrik! ¡Andrew!” nadie reaccionó a las acciones de Jon, ni puso una objeción. Ned podía intuir qué era lo siguiente que iba a venir y sabía que necesitaría su aprobación. Cruzo ojos con su sobrino, y resignadamente le asintió con la cabeza ‘ _Quién mejor que el Rey que ha tenido que crecer en las sombras por mí culpa, para ejercer justicia’_ buscando cierta positividad a la situación. Cuando el maestro de armas y el guardia entraron, se mostraron totalmente desorientados por la situación en el solar, pero fueron rápidamente sacados de su asombro por Aegon, con imperiosa y fría voz, a la par que adaptaba la postura propia de un _Rey_ antes de dictar sentencia

“Yo, Aegon Targaryen, el **_Dragon Renacido y Rey en las Sombras_** , _Rey de los Ándalos, los Rhoynar y los primeros Hombres, Señor de los Siete Reinos y Protector del Reino,_ encuentro a Lady Catelyn Tully culpable de alta traición contra la _Corona_ y contra la casa Stark. Desde hoy su matrimonio con Lord Stark ha sido anulado, ha sido desposeída de todo poder sobre la casa o la administración de la misma, junto con todos sus privilegios en el Norte y su destino será decidido a su debido tiempo.” La cara de Robb era de indignación, pero no hizo ni el amago de frenar a su primo. Sansa comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, pidiéndole a él que no hiciera caso a Jon. Arya parecía estar disfrutando del momento, al igual que Lyanna. Rhaegar se mostraba impasible, parecía que ni estaba presente, pero Bran estaba a su lado, con los ojos vidriosos, dándole la mano a su tía Lyanna. ‘ _Bran siempre ha sido el más empático de la familia. Aunque sea su madre la juzgada, es su tía la que más perdió por su culpa.’_  Cuando ser Rodrik trató de decir algo, él mismo confirmó la orden.

“Ser Rodrik, Andrew. Apresen a Lady Tully y confínenla a sus estancias. Nadie, nadie, a excepción de _SU GRACIA_ o yo mismo, entra o sale de ellas. El alimento siempre le será dado por uno de ustedes dos y el resto de la guardia debe saber el nuevo estatus y situación de Lady Tully.” Andrew asintió inmediatamente con la cabeza y se dirigió a por Catelyn que comenzó a maldecirle e insultarle, para vergüenza de sus hijos

“¡Eres un estúpido bárbaro norteño! ¡Brandon era mil veces más hombre que tú, él segundón! ¡Tus dioses no tienen ni nombre, por los _Siete_ son árboles! ¡Prefieres apoyar a una familia de pecadores engendros del incesto, del que él bastardo de tu sobrino es el último eslabón, antes que la tuya propia!! ¡SANSA PODRÍA HABER SIDO REINA! ¡NUESTRO NIETO REY!” terminó gritando mientras comenzaba a ser arrastrada por Andrew. Robb trató de intervenir, pero él intervino rápidamente y frenó a su hijo, agarrándolo por el brazo.

“Ser Rodrik, Robb, ya habéis escuchado a _nuestro Rey_. Lady Tully ha confesado sus crímenes sin solicitar juicio ante mí, el señor del Norte y ante su gracia, Aegon, el legítimo _Rey_ de los _Siete Reinos_. Su gracia ha ejercido justicia y estoy de acuerdo con el veredicto que ha alcanzado. Por tanto, Ser Rodrik, que no tenga que repetir la orden. Y Robb, aunque sea tu primo, su gracia, es el Rey. Intervenir contra su juicio es intervenir contra el _Rey._ Espero que recuerdes las conversaciones que han tenido lugar esta noche” dijo Eddard fríamente, con reprimenda tanto a su maestro de armas cómo a su hijo.

‘ _Robb no está acostumbrado a que alguien cercano a él en edad tenga más poder que él. Le va a costar aceptar que le debe respeto y lealtad a Jon como Rey’_ su sobrino agradeció el gesto con la cabeza, mientras Robb se marchaba enrabiado del solar. Sansa pareció recuperar cierta compostura y se retiro con Rickon en brazos, acompañados por Bran, en dirección a sus habitaciones.

 

* * *

 

 

Parecía que ninguno de los que se quedaron en el solar señorial estaba en un estado cómo para retirarse a dormir, tras todo lo sucedido. Su hija Arya sentada al lado de Aegon en el lateral de la chimenea, estaba hablando con su primo entre susurros, teniendo sus cachorros dormidos a sus pies. Los padres de su _nuevo Rey_ , estaban sentados ahora donde antes se encontraban Robb y su mujer _‘Ya no. La primera acción de mi sobrino cómo rey ha sido anular nuestro matrimonio. Si Ashara aún estuviera viva…’_  fue su sobrino fue quién lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

“Tío, debo agradecerle por lo que acaba de hacer. Aunque realmente ahora no sea _Rey de nada_ , significa un mundo para mí que me reconozca como su _Rey_. No puedo asegurar cuando, pero puedo prometerle, que en el momento en el que el _Trono de Hierro_ vuelva a estar en poder de mi familia, sus acciones no serán olvidadas” el tono de Aegon era firme y frío, pero con cierto atisbo de calidez en ella.  Arya parecía la persona más feliz del solar, al ver que al que ella consideraba su hermano, había hecho en cierta forma las paces con él. A su vez, las palabras de Aegon confirmaban lo que desde esa noche había estado sospechando. Los Targaryen habían vuelto, con la intención de recuperar lo suyo a _Sangre y Fuego._  Rhaegar pareció que también había llegado a la misma conclusión, mostrándose entre excitado y desconcertado

“Aegon, ¿piensas recrear la conquista del _Dragón?_ ¿No íbamos a ir tu madre, tú y yo al muro?”  la voz interrogante y entre cortada, demostraba que el _Príncipe Heredero_ no las tenía todas consigo.

“Y ese plan no cambiará. Aunque tuviese a Balerion, seguiría siendo el plan. Mi primera prioridad es tratar de entender exactamente qué es lo que pasó hace 287 años en el ritual de Visenya y si realmente existe una amenaza más allá del _Muro_ …”  su voz se fue haciendo un hilo quebrado hacía el final. _‘Sea lo que sea lo que vivió en el ritual y en la vida del Conquistador, desde luego que le han supuesto una carga añadida. Hay momentos que parece que tuviera el destino de la humanidad descansando sobre sus hombros’_ sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos porque Jon de alguna manera, consiguió sobreponerse a la melancolía que le estaba por invadir, adaptando una voz resignada pero autoritaria, continuó.

“Tras eso nuestro destino será Braavos y Essos. Tenemos que encontrar a mi tío y tía, tu hermano y hermana. Tenemos que reunir a la familia y preparar una base firme desde la que preparar un ejército leal a nosotros, entrenado con el único fin de luchar tanto contra los posibles enemigos que surjan en Essos, cómo para combatir a aquellos que ya sabemos tenemos aquí” acabó en forma tajante su sobrino. La madre de este, su hermana Lyanna, parecía tener una idea mejor, por lo que no tardó en exponerla _‘Lya siempre había sido así. Si tenía un pensamiento en su cabeza que creía podía ayudar a la situación, lo compartiría, por disparatado que este pudiera sonar. Mucho me temo que eso fue lo que la condenó a ella y Rhaegar’_ pensaba amargamente, ahora que sabía exactamente lo que pasó en la _Rebelión,_ el plan de hacer pasar al hijo de Ashara y Brandon cómo el de Elia y Rhaegar tenía todos los visos de ser un plan producto de su hermana.

“Egg, pero tienes el Norte…Y estás soltero…Seguro que la hija de algún Guardián quiere ser _Reina…_ eso ya te otorgaría dos de los _Siete Reinos_ , más el apoyo seguro de los antiguos lealistas a la casa Targa…” su hermana Lyanna no pudo terminar su discurso, porque su hijo Jon, la interrumpió bruscamente.

“Tú y Rhaegar sois mis padres, pero eso no quiere decir que esté de acuerdo o comparta, las formas y maneras en que desarrollasteis vuestra relación, que lo único que provocó fue darle la excusa que necesitaban a aquellos que estaban esperando la oportunidad para asestar un golpe mortal a los Targaryen. Aún en el mejor de los escenarios de éxito de vuestros planes, el reinado de Rhaegar habría sido uno inestable y que dependería del favor de los grandes señores…” dijo Aegon, cómo un maestre explicándole una lección a dos niños chicos. Su voz era inflexible y con cierta aspereza.

“Sí es cierto que la _Larga Noche_ está a nuestras puertas, no puedo permitirme ser un _Rey_ que dependa de sus aliados, mientras tiene que estar pendiente a ver si estos le traicionan por la espalda porque encuentren un candidato mejor para gobernarlos. No…Necesitamos riquezas y ejércitos propios. Necesitamos que sean los grandes señores los que vengan a buscarnos a nosotros, no nosotros a ellos.” El disgusto apenas disimulado ante la situación en que se hallaba sumido el _Trono de Hierro_ en los últimos años, era patente en la irritación que enlazaba su voz y en la tensión que exudaba su cuerpo. _‘Desde luego, ver que todo lo que construyó el Conquistador acabó en manos de los caprichos de una serie de señores que realmente ostentaban el poder en el Reino, no debía sentar bien con Jon, que vivió y experimentó cómo el Dragón construyó los Siete Reinos. A tenor por el asco y desagrado que le provoca la mera idea, estoy seguro que él Conquistador jamás se puso en una situación de dependencia ante nadie y Jon lo ha interiorizado como un credo personal suyo’_ Su hija Arya interrumpió su pensamiento, a la vez que le ganaba la partida a su tío Rhaegar, que parecía estar a punto de quejarse ante su hijo.

“Jon, entonces ¿qué piensas hacer?” preguntó con una voz apenas audible y confundida. Sus grandes ojos grises, fijos en su primo, el cual le revolvió el pelo y le lanzó una sonrisa cómplice.

“Mis palabras son _Fire &Blood, _Arya. Y no sólo son un motto. Aquellos que acepten la restauración Targaryen y doblen la rodilla serán bien recibidos. Los qué no, conocerán exactamente el por qué de esas palabras.” Acabó con un tono amenazador y que no dejaba mucho lugar a dudas sobre cuál era el destino que tenía en mente para sus enemigos. Si la cara de su cuñado y hermana eran un poema, no quería imaginar cómo debía verse la suya. Jamás imaginó que el tímido y retraído chico que había criado durante quince años, fuera capaz de instaurar temor tan sólo con su voz y su gesto. ‘ _Sus palabra no son vanas, ni vacías. Realmente tiene pensado entregar Sangre y Fuego a todos sus enemigos. ¡Los viejos Dioses nos amparen!’_   Antes que nadie pudiera interpelar a Aegon, este se volvió en dirección a su padre y su madre y comenzó a hablar en una voz baja y firme, que iba in crescendo y haciéndose más dura a cada palabra.

“Cierto que mi tío cometió sus fallos debido a su ingenuidad y a desconocer los movimientos políticos que estaban teniendo lugar en las sombras. Cierto que mi abuelo materno era un hombre avaricioso y codicioso…” dijo con un tono que en cierta medida era exonerador, aunque cargado de cierto desprecio y rabia _‘Aunque realmente, tiene toda la razón en lo que dice’_ algo que le hacía sentir cómo su corazón se comprimía. Cuanto más analizaba lo que sabía ahora y lo que sabía antes, más le invadía la rabia por haber sido usado como una pieza cualquiera en el tablero político _ponientí_. Aún así, parecía que el disgusto de Jon estaba sobre todo dirigido a su padre, pues cerró en él su mirada acusadora, continuando con su exposición.

“Pero tú Rhaegar, tú, deberías haber pensado fríamente y con la cabeza que tienes entre los hombros... Tú, cómo bien has narrado esta noche, sabías mejor que nadie la volátil situación del _Reino,_ ante la que nada hiciste. Tú tenías un _D_ _eber_ no sólo para tú familia, _sino para el Reino_.” El tono de reproche y decepción era palpable en la voz de Jon. Tanto su padre cómo su madre, parecían no esperar que su hijo les aleccionase por sus elecciones vitales _‘Pero es que su hijo realmente le saca quince años a Rhaegar y veinte años a Lya’_ Pensaba Ned, que había optado por mantenerse quieto en su silla tras su escritorio, contemplando cómo se desarrollaba la cuita entre los Targaryen. Sin retirar sus fríos y acusadores ojos sobre Rhaegar, Aegon continuó _dándole la lección._

“ _Tu Deber era para y por_ cada una de esas vidas que se encuentran en poder de los grandes señores para hacer con ellas lo que quieren. Si realmente pensabas hacer algo distinto, cambiar la situación y el _statu quo_ vigente, obligarles a guerrear no es la forma ideal de comenzar tu _Reinado_ “ el ataque hacia su padre, hizo que este tratara de defenderse rápidamente, cruzando los brazos y mirando a Jon con una profunda indignación y cierto reproche, como si su hijo realmente no supiera nada. _‘Imagino que así se habrá visto mi reacción al negar los hechos que me habían mostrado entre Lya y su esposo. Admitir que aquello en lo que uno cree es algo errado no es fácil…Mucho menos debe serlo cuando es tu hijo quién te señala tus propios fallos’_  su cuñado contestó a su hijo, con una voz que tenía cierta irritación y exasperación.

“¡Pero una vez depuesto mi padre, no habría habido guerras! Te habría prometido a ti con Rhaenys, apaciguando a Dorne. Tendría el respaldo del Norte y….” Comenzó a explicarse, como aleccionándolo, pero se ve que Jon no tenía intención de querer saber nada de eso, frenando a su padre alzando una mano para que le dejara hablar. Este dubitativo, asintió con la cabeza tras entender que todo en la expresión corporal de Jon daba a entender que esto no era una petición, sino una orden.

 _‘¿Desde cuándo Jon es capaz de exudar esta autoridad sólo con un gesto?’_ antes que pudiera ahondar en ello, el gesto hasta ese momento tenso, pero aun impasible de Jon, mutó. Su ceño se frunció, sus ojos fijos en los de su padre, con una mirada de la que huiría el mismísimo extraño. En ella existía una mezcla de disgusto, rabia, condescendencia y ¿pena?

“Dime, en que escenario funcionaba tu reino tras tu boda con mi madre y el derrocamiento _pacifico_ de un hombre loco que quemaba a niños huérfanos por robar hogazas de pan.” Antes que Rhaegar pudiera contestar a Jon, frunció su boca y tensó su mandíbula, adoptando una mirada que mataría a uno de los otros, y alzando su mano derecha le dijo.

“No, no me contestes, te lo voy a explicar”. Con tono duro, seco. _‘Como regañando a su padre’_ no podía evitar pensar Eddard, al ver la situación entre su sobrino y Rhaegar. La cara de Lyanna era de preocupación cuando miraba a su hijo y pena cuando miraba a Rhaegar, que comenzaba a estar abatido sobre la silla. Hasta entonces parecía estar siendo capaz de resistir los envites de su hijo con calma estoica, pero su mirada comenzaba a expresar más de lo que lo había hecho incluso cuando se hablaba de la muerte de su hija _‘Volver de entre los muertos para que tu hijo te expliqué por qué casarte con el amor de tu vida no es la mejor guía política, no debe ser fácil’_ Ned se sentía afortunado de no ser el objeto de las iras de su sobrino en ese momento.

“SI tu conseguías derrocar al _rey loco_ en base a tu alianza con la casa Stark, las _Tierras de la Corona y Dorne_ , ¿cómo pensabas gobernar?” preguntó metafóricamente Jon, pues no dejó opción a su padre a responder

“Te das cuenta que si tú eras _Rey_ con mi madre a tu lado, Robert se habría casado igualmente con Cersei y habría contado con el respaldo del _Vale_ , las _Storm’s Lands_ , las _Westerlands_ y en el mejor de los casos, la neutralidad del _Reach,_ a no ser que me prometieras en matrimonio a alguien ni nacido, haciéndote aún más dependiente de otro gran señor a la vez que cortabas toda posible alianza con Dorne en base a Rhaenys y yo, haciéndolos tus enemigos en el acto _…_ ”. Pronunció de forma gélida, levantando un dedo de su puño en alto conforme iba mencionando cada uno de los reinos, finalizando con cuatro dedos alzados. Con lo último que había dicho, parecía que Jon había dado en algo, pues Rhaegar se revolvió en la silla, abrió la boca un par de veces, pero de ella no salió sonido alguno. Fue su hermana, Lya, quién pareció ser capaz de contestar algo

“Cuando fuimos de las _Riverlands_ a _Dorne¸_ pasamos por _High Garden_. Los Tyrell condicionaron su ayuda a que mi hijo aún no nacido, se casara con la nieta de Lady Olenna, si esta llegaba a existir…” tras lo cual se encogió de hombros y comenzó a mirar al suelo con una expresión que Ned conocía muy bien _‘Es la misma cara y mirada que ponía cuando iba a ser regañada por padre por hacer travesuras junto a Benjen. La cara de saber que lo que había hecho, lo había hecho sin pensar en las consecuencias. Como con Brandon, la sangre de lobo era fuerte en ella…Demasiado a veces’_ pensaba mientras dejaba salir un suspiro que trajo la atención que él no pretendía de Jon. Su mirada se posó un segundo en el con lástima, para continuar su exposición ante su padre.

“Posiblemente Hoster Tully habría anulado el compromiso entre Brandon y lady Catelyn, para casarla con Jaime Lannister una vez concluida la guerra en un caso, o con algún Stark en otro, siendo neutral durante el conflicto.” Ahora levantó su otra mano, donde sostenía su puño cerrado.

“En el _Norte_ , pese a tener un heredero de sangre Stark, guerrear en el sur por asuntos políticos no habría sentado bien. Especialmente después de preparar a los señores por lunas para marchar contra el que en ese momento, pasaría a ser su aliado, antes enemigo, la casa Targaryen. Los enemigos tradicionales de la casa Stark en el norte se habrían rebelado contra RIckard Stark, posiblemente los Bolton habrían aprovechado la convulsión interna para intentar auparse al poder… y aún sin eso, el Norte no habría marchado con todo su potencial, precisamente por si surgían contingencias como esa.” Y así extendió un dedo de su mano izquierda _‘Desde luego que conoce cómo gobernar un Reino. ¡Por los viejos dioses ni yo mismo habría pensado en esas consecuencias en caso de haber marchado a favor de Lya!’_ ahora comenzaba a compadecerse de su cuñado Rhaegar, al cual parecía que le estaban enseñando un mundo nuevo, del que parecía no tenía idea que pudiera existir. Su sobrino Aegon no dudó en seguir su explicación del por qué pese a la conspiración contra la casa Targaryen, fueron las acciones de Rhaegar y Lyanna las que sirvieron a modo de catalizador de la _Rebelión_ , así como una sombra qué se proyectaría sobre todas las posibles situaciones que se podrían haber dado para después de esta.

“Contando con que continuabas teniendo la alianza de Dorne tras hacer público el matrimonio anulado entre tú y Elia, estos tendrían que llegar primero en tu ayuda. Dorne es un gran rival en su reino, pero fuera del mismo pierden su gran beneficio de la condición climática extrema y el conocimiento exacto del terreno. Sus 30.000/40.000 lanzas te pueden servir contra la caballería del _Vale_ y las _Westerlands_ , pero estos soldados ya habrían tenido que entablar combate contra sus tradicionales enemigos del _Reach_ y las _Marcas Dornienses_ , en su ruta de aproximación hacía el punto más probable de concentración de tu ejército. Esto es en las inmediaciones del Blackwater Rush. Y eso recuerdo, contando con la pasividad o neutralidad del _Reach_. Digamos que al final consigues combinar 20.000 dornienses, 20.000 norteños y 15.000 hombres de las Tierras de la Corona, estos últimos en su mayoría campesinos y levas forzadas entre el pueblo llano. Sólo Tywin Lannister tenía 25.0000 hombres entrenados para y por la guerra, más capacidad de levantar otros 20.000 en caso de necesidad. Otros 25.000/ 30.000 del Vale, lo mismo de la tierra de las tormentas.” aleccionaba Jon a Rhaegar de forma cada vez más áspera mientras elevaba otros dos dedos de su mano izquierda, atravesándolo con su mirada. Una mirada que jamás en 15 años había visto en Jon. Una mirada que exudaba poder, confianza y seguridad ante lo que decía. Y mostrando un entendimiento político y estratégico impropio de un adolescente, prosiguió

“O la coalición anti Targaryen podría haber optado por acatar temporalmente tu reinado tras derrocar a mí abuelo, para esperar la inevitable fisura con Dorne, quedando tú como un asesino de tu propia sangre que sólo tiene dos reinos por aliados y menos de 45.000 hombres contra unos 70.000 /85.000.”  encogiéndose de hombros mientras pronunciaba el final.

“O simplemente Tywin podría haber esperado a que estuviera toda la familia real Targaryen reunida y haberlos matado impunemente, poniendo a Robert y Cersei en el trono después” esta vez en tono amargo, pero que no admitía duda de la certeza de sus palabras.

El silencio se apoderó del solar, donde se podía escuchar la caída de un alfiler, Rhaegar y su hermana, parecían estar procesando todo lo que su sobrino les había dicho. Él no podría estar más de acuerdo en el posible desarrollo de los eventos, teniendo gran parte de la información y el poder que da la retrospectiva. Sin embargo, Eddard jamás habría sido capaz de hacer todas esas conexiones en toda su vida, aún teniendo las pruebas delante de sus ojos.

“Así que dime, _Padre_ , ¿¡cómo pensabas unificar y estabilizar el reino para tu _Príncipe Prometido_ si por lo menos ibas a tener que luchar dos guerras seguidas, con tu propia posición debilitada por el cambio de régimen, en inferioridad numérica en tropas y sin apoyos realmente fuertes?” dijo de forma que parecía estar rugiendo un dragón ante sus ojos, mientras estiraba y abría sus brazos con las palmas hacía el frente, como pidiendo explicaciones. Rhaegar, parecía no tener ninguna. Y desde luego Eddard, podía hasta empatizar con su cuñado. Estar al otro lado de la furia contenida de Jon debía imponer respeto hasta en la más impasible de las personas. Pero Aegon no iba a parar lo que comenzaba a ser una humillación hacia su padre

“No se puede gobernar desde una posición de inferioridad, menos aún desde el _Trono de Hierro_. Da igual la cantidad de aliados que tengas si no eres capaz de actuar hasta que tu enemigo te ataque primero. En caso de que luego de actuar, triunfes, te encontrarías  en manos de los caprichos y deseos, de aquellos que te vinieron a salvar el pellejo, cuando su obligación era servirte.” Retumbaron las últimas palabras en el solar, ya completamente iluminado por la  luz de la mañana.

“Aegon esa no es forma de hablarle a tu padre” trató de intervenir su hermana Lyanna, pero Jon no se dio ni por aludido, manteniendo su crispación y la mirada fija sobre su padre

“Un REY no sirve a sus vasallos, sus vasallos sirven al REY. No deben pedir ni esperar favor o recompensa por hacer su obligación. Y esto sólo se consigue si no se depende de ellos. Y esto lo consigues porque no haces a ninguno de ellos los suficientemente poderoso como para oponerse a ti, mientras tratas de ganarte todos los señores menores que estén al servicio de dicho aliado, así acaban siendo tus aliados.” La voz era menos agresiva, pero no menos cargada de reproche.

“Si un _gran señor_ supone una amenaza imposible de subyugar, se sustituye….¿ Durradon, Hoare y Gardener te dicen algo?” la frialdad y tranquilidad con que pronunció esos nombres erizaron los pelos de su espalda. ‘¡ _Por los dioses! Habla de la extinción de Tres casas milenarias cómo si de podar el jardín se tratase. Este desde luego no es Jon’_ Cuanto más conocía a este nuevo sobrino suyo, más le costaba tener un juicio exacto sobre él. En momentos exudaba una frialdad y una implacabilidad más propia de un tirano que de un Rey, no obstante si se veía el por qué de esa frialdad e implacabilidad, se encontraba el bien común y su deber cómo rey. _‘Es una fina línea la que tiene que andar aquél que ostenta el poder. Si uno se inclina mucho hacia un lado, acaba siendo un tirano, pero si se inclina hacia la compasión y la piedad, uno acaba muerto. Y esto último es lo que Jon le está señalando a su padre. Planear en base a buenas intenciones, no suele acabar bien’_ pensaba Eddard, que al igual que su hija Arya, trataban de no mover un solo músculo, por temor a acabar siendo blanco de la ira de Jon.

“El imperio de las leyes y juramentos no se puede ejecutar en las tierras sobre las que tienen vigencia, _si el rey no tiene el poder_ para hacerlas cumplir. No se trata de ser un dictador o un tirano, se trata de que conforme aparezca una amenaza contra el poder establecido, tu la aplastes con todo el peso de que te permite la _ley_ y te encarga tu _deber_. Cómo _príncipe_ _heredero_ tu deber era asegurar el poder de la _Corona_ y por ende de tu familia. Por qué ambas cosas siempre estarán interrelacionadas…Pero como demuestran mis quince días del nombre viviendo oculto bajo la farsa de ser un _bastardo_ y el hecho de que ambos murieseis, al igual que yo, fallaste” remató Jon la salva que había lanzado Rhaegar. Este se encontraba totalmente abatido, al borde del llanto. Lyanna trataba de consolarlo, pero lo único que ella podía hacer era mirar con reproche a Jon, el cual parecía estar tallado, pues no movía un solo músculo de su cara.

“Todo por ser incapaz de poner fin en el momento que tenías opción al reinado de alguien que se encuentra en la dudosa compañía de Maegor, Baelor,  Aerion, o el Indigno…Cuando tu padre volvió del _Desafío_ como volvió, deberías haber _actuado_. Ahí tenías el poder y la capacidad de maniobra, a partir de ahí estabas condenado. Y vuestra escapada amorosa sólo sirvió para darle motivos a todos aquellos que estaban esperando en las sombras…” terminó Jon, en tono de reproche total y decepción. Sin embargo, Rhaegar parecía no tolerar más de su hijo

“¡¡¡Y me lo dices tú!!! ¡Quién proclama haber vivido en el cuerpo del padre de uno de esos monstruos!!!” grito exaltado y furibundo Rhaegar. Aunque aún se hallaba en la silla, no se había levantado de la misma por la mano que tenía Lyanna sobre su hombro. _‘Lo último que faltaba para rematar el día era una pelea entre Jon y su recién descubierto y revivido padre’_   pero la actitud de Jon cambió súbitamente. El _Dragón_ que parecía habitar en él pareció desaparecer, para dar paso de nuevo al chico que se ocultaba en el _First Keep_ para evitar el odio de Cat. Su expresión corporal era de abatimiento, derrota y una mirada que exclamaba culpabilidad, a la par que trataba de justificarse

“¡¡Cuando el _siete veces maldito ritual_ se hizo solamente Aenys había nacido, yo no tengo ninguna responsabilidad sobre lo que pasó después!!! ¡¡ El _Conquistador_ jamás me dejó decirle ni mostrarle nada del futuro!! ¡Cada vez que lo hacía, el maldito me bloqueaba de toda conexión con él y me condenaba a una existencia que se asemejaba a una caída infinita donde no sientes nada, salvo frío y oscuridad!! Aenys era un chico tranquilo, era un buen niño, como su madre…no sé lo que pasó después desde dentro, pero si hubiera estado en el cuerpo del _Conquistador_ cuando Maegor nació, _juro por todos los dioses, los viejos, los nuevos y las Catorce llamas de Valyria_ que habría evitado que se convirtiera en el monstruo que se convirtió. Y estoy seguro que tampoco fue culpa de Aegon…Visenya estaba cada vez más obsesionada con las artes oscuras y la magia de sangre y nosotros tres somos la _maldita prueba_ andante de ello…Yo…Yo… Yo lo siento…” y Jon comenzó a llorar cómo jamás lo había visto. Su lobo comenzó a mordisquearle los pies, mientras que Arya corrió a abrazarlo, al igual que Lyanna.

Él y su cuñado se miraron con cara de no saber que le había pasado de repente a Jon. Tras el súbito fogonazo en el que expuso todos los fallos cometidos por su padre en los últimos cinco años de la vida de este, su sobrino de repente se sumergió en un torrente de emociones que parecía incontrolable

“Nunca tuve una familia real, nunca imaginé tener un hijo y nunca imaginé conocer a mi madre...” dijo entre sollozos, mirando con reverencia a Lyanna, la cual le lanzó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, haciéndole saber que pasara lo que pasara, ella lo quería del mismo modo que él día en que nació ‘ _Con toda su vida’_ pensó Ned, viendo cómo Rhaegar se levantaba de su silla y con una mirada suave y tierna, se dirigió a su hijo.

“Aegon, espero que algún día puedas perdonarme, o al menos comprender, mis acciones tras el _D_ _esafío y hasta el Tridente,_ pero que sepas que nadie lamenta más que yo que no hayas podido crecer junto a tu madre. Si algún día tienes un hijo o hija, entenderás el sufrimiento que es para mí saber que mi hijo al que ni conocí antes de nacer, de repente está ante mí hecho un hombre, y yo no pude hacer nada para protegerlo o cuidarlo. No pude enseñarte a tocar el Harpa o a usar la espada…eso es algo que ni volver a la vida me puede dar” terminó con una voz quebrada, acompañada de una inmensa tristeza. _‘En algún momento antes de que se vayan al muro, tengo que hablar con Rhaegar y contarle cómo era Jon de pequeño. Puede que nunca seamos amigos, pero es el padre del chico y el marido de mi hermana y ambos van a necesitar de él’_ meditaba mientras Jon se encogía de hombros y compungidamente asentía con la cabeza las palabras pronunciadas por su padre, y dirigiéndose a las cuatro personas presentes, con una voz melancólica y doliente prosiguió el por qué de su repentino cambio de ánimo

“En lo que para vosotros ha sido una noche, yo viví veintidós años teniendo una familia, teniendo un hijo, y al final de ello he conocido a mi madre. Todo aquello que jamás pensé que tendría. Pero en el proceso perdí esa familia, perdí ese hijo y he vuelto a un mundo donde ser yo, es motivo de poner en peligro a todos los que me rodean. Te he juzgado demasiado duramente, desde la posición de alguien que posee toda la información y con cierto amargor interno por cómo he crecido en base a las decisiones de unos y de otros en el pasado... Sin ti no estaría hoy aquí, eres y siempre serás mi padre, aunque realmente ahora mismo sea incapaz de copar con tus decisiones y acciones, especialmente en lo tocante a la situación política previa al Torneo de Harrenhal” terminó con una voz más firme, pero con cierto remordimiento y culpa en ella. Su mirada había perdido toda la frialdad y poseía cierto anhelo de entendimiento en ella

“Egg, ¡¡no pasa nada!! Son muchas emociones juntas en muy poco tiempo, al menos para nosotros…y en tu caso, no sé ni cómo eres capaz de estar tan entero tras vivir lo que has vivido… Lo mejor sería que nos vayamos a descansar y al despertar veremos las cosas de otro color. ¡Además, antes de irme a dormir quiero desayunar! Llevo quince años sin comer y eso tiene que cambiar... ¿Qué dices Arya? ¿Quieres acompañarnos a tu tío y a mí a desayunar? Si te gusta la historia de la casa Targaryen, Rhaegar es un libro andante…” a pesar de haber muerto, su hermana continuaba siendo una persona que era capaz de aliviar la más negra de las situaciones, sabiendo que decir y cómo aflojar las tensiones existentes. El sombrío ambiente que había estado planeando sobre el solar gran parte de la noche y el principio de la mañana desapareció, dando pie a un ambiente más distendido. Arya le lanzó una mirada interrogante cómo pidiéndole permiso para irse con su tía _‘Posiblemente mañana ya estará queriendo vestirse de caballero misterioso en algún torneo para salvar el honor de algún pobre desgraciado...Pero si hay alguien que a lo mejor puede frenar a Arya de cometer sus mismos errores es Lyanna’_ así que afirmó con la cabeza.

Lyanna le dio un beso en la mejilla a Jon que resonó en todo el solar, para molestia fingida de este, que se puso rojo por un comentario que le dijo su madre al oído. Tomando la mano de Arya, se dirigieron hacia la puerta, donde se disponían a esperar a Rhaegar, el cual no sabía cómo despedirse de su hijo. Algo que parecía replicar este. La situación incómoda fue rota nuevamente por Lya

“¡Por los viejos Dioses!, parecéis dos niños cabezones incapaces de dar ninguno de los dos el primer paso para admitir la culpa y aceptaros el uno al otro. ¡Daros un abrazo, lo estáis deseando y lo sabéis!” dijo con voz melodiosa y burlona su hermana, para delicia de Arya que afirmaba frenéticamente con su cabeza, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y unos ojos centelleantes que destilaban alegría y felicidad por Jon. La súbita intervención de su hermana sacó sonrisas en él y los dos Targaryen, los cuales de forma torpe se abrazaron por primera vez, cómo padre e hijo. Tras eso Rhaegar se quedó mirando fijamente a su hijo, y le puso una mano en su hombro

“A pesar de todo, que sepas que volvería a morir mil veces si eso asegura que tú o tu madre, viváis. Te quiero hijo”  en una voz profunda, cálida y repleta de orgullo. Tras eso le lanzó a él una mirada de aprobación y agradecimiento, para a continuación girar sobre sí mismo y marcharse con Arya y su mujer a desayunar. Sólo quedaban Jon y él en el solar. Era el primer momento a solas que tenían desde la conversación en que pretendía enviarlo al _Muro_ a que pasara el resto de sus días. El primer momento en el que estaban juntos y Jon sabía realmente quién era él y sus padres. _‘Sólo espero que con el tiempo sea capaz de comprender mis motivos y mi situación. No podría continuar viviendo sabiendo que lo único que siente por mi es odio y desprecio’_ al parecer él no era el único de los dos pensando en lo mismo, pues acerando su posición nuevamente, Jon posó su mirada fría y centelleante sobre él. Era cortante, pero guardaba un filo de cariño en ella.

“Jamás olvidaré, tío. Tanto lo bueno como lo malo” la voz nítida y pero cargada de emociones, con la qué continuó “pero puede que algún día sea capaz de perdonarte” antes de permitirle réplica, lo paró con un gesto de sus ojos y prosiguió con lo que pretendía decir

“Tanto tú como yo, sabemos que Arya buscará la forma de escaparse, así qué es mejor que venga conmigo directamente, a qué acabe vagando sola por Essos. Estará protegida con Rhaegar, conmigo y los lobos. Además, quería pedirte que Bran sea mi escudero. Aunque no sea en este cuerpo, soy caballero ungido por los óleos en el mismísimo _Starry Sept de Oldtown_ … Hay algo en mi interior que me dice que necesito tenerlo a mi lado. Además de esa forma, pase lo que pase un habrá un heredero a Winterfell en Robb en Westeros y otro en Bran en Essos conmigo. Si algo pasará aquí mientras estoy en mi campaña en Essos, Bran es un Stark, y juro por mi honor como Targaryen y Stark que jamás lo usaría como herramienta política. El será mi primo por sangre, pero es mi hermano pequeño y mi deber es protegerlo y ayudarlo a alcanzar lo que quiere.” Su sobrino estaba decidiendo el destino de su familia, pero al menos no estaba ordenando nada, ni tan si quiera le había exigido juramento de lealtad _‘Aunque más lealtad que teniendo a dos de mis hijos no podría tener…pero él no es así…Haya experimentado lo que haya experimentado, Jon jamás haría daño a su familia’_ además de que su exposición no tenía falla. Arya estaría feliz y vigilada, a la vez que Bran podría cumplir su sueño de ser _Caballero_ y si sucedía alguna tragedia, la casa Stark podría continuar.

“Veo la lógica en lo que dices y, si me juras frente al _Weirwood_ del _Godswood_ que los protegerás y jamás los usaras como instrumentos políticos, tienes mi bendición. Pero te pregunto, ¿hasta cuando no podría verlos?”

“En nueve a diez lunas espero estar entre Myr y Pentos, si quiere, ahí podría volver a verlos. Para ese momento ya habré clarificado la situación en el Norte y solventado el asunto con el Banco de Hierro que me dé la base para iniciar mis planes.” Dijo con cierta duda, pero con decisión.

“Jon, por qué no te quedas en _Westeros_ y haces cómo tu madre ha dicho. Yo conseguiría poner al Norte de tu parte. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti después de todo…” trato de convencer a su sobrino. La idea de que este, su hermana y dos de sus hijos se fueran a guerrear a Essos era lo que más le chirriaba del plan de Aegon. Pero este parecía no tener duda alguna sobre él.

“No tío. Incurriría en los mismos errores que he censurado a mi padre. Sé que tú no me pedirías nada a cambio de tu ayuda, pero tus señores no creo que se tomen muy bien alzarse en armas contra el Rey que ellos decidieron apoyar hace quince años. El hecho de que mis padres hayan vuelto a la vida, sólo haría la situación más tensa y compleja. En caso de lograr apoyo entre las casas norteñas, este no sería unánime y podría causar desgaste en tu dominio y en la casa Stark. Yo necesito que cuando vuelva de Essos para tomar lo que me pertenece, la casa Stark esté en la mejor de las situaciones. Por ello te recomendaría casar a Robb con las hijas de algún Manderly o de algún Kastark. Asegura tu control del _Norte_ y cuando llegue el momento, responde a mi llamada a las armas. No pienso iniciar ahora una guerra que no tengo opciones de ganar. Aunque tuviera los dragones del _Conquistador,_ a lo sumo conseguiría sentarme en el _Trono_ un par de años, antes de tener que hacer frente a algún tipo de insurrección o rebelión generalizada. Nuestra base de poder actual es cuanto menos tenue, e inexistente si somos realistas. No tenemos las riquezas, los aliados, los ejércitos, ni la situación propicia en los _Siete Reinos_. El _Dragón_ conquistó _Westeros_ aprovechando una situación que le daba la oportunidad de vencer a sus enemigos individualmente, hasta que se enfrentó al más poderoso, el Norte, con la conquista ya consumada. Esto es lo que permitió ofrecer la salida honrosa a Torrhen. SI atacase ahora, las tornas estarían invertidas. Usaría a los mejores guerreros de _Westeros_ para batir en una serie de interminables batallas, a enemigos unificados, que individualmente serían abatibles, pero en conjunto y a la larga nos derrotarían por recursos, mano de obra, producción agrícola y potencial humano. No seré un Stark, ni un hijo del Norte, pero este corre por mis venas. No pienso sacrificar la vida de miles de norteños estérilmente para sentarme en el dichoso _Trono_ , especialmente si el Norte tiene que ser luego la primera línea de defensa contra los _Otros_ ” la mirada fija en la suya. Sus venas púrpuras brillando al calor de la luz que penetraba por la ventana. Su posición erguida frente a él, con rostro sereno pero serio. Su sobrino, tras lo que sea que hubiera experimentado tras la destrucción del First Keep y la resurrección de su hermana y su cuñado, parecía otra persona.  Una persona que no se podía negar quién o qué era.

Por eso Ned se levanto de detrás de su escritorio, para ponerse ante su sobrino. Este reaccionó con cierta sorpresa, sin saber muy bien que esperar de sus acciones. Al igual que 297 años antes hizo Torrhen en las orillas del _Tridente,_ un Stark se arrodilló ante Aegon Targaryen.

“Yo, Lord Eddard Stark, _Guardián y Protector del Norte_ , juro mi lealtad a eternidad y pliego mi casa y mi dominio a Aegon de la casa Targaryen, el legítimo Rey de los Ándalos, los Rhoynar y los Primeros Hombres. Señor de los _Siete Reinos_ y Protector del Reino” dijo con su voz más señorial, mirando desde abajo a su sobrino, el cual parecía estar alucinando, por la forma en que sus ojos se salían de sus órbitas. Se recompuso cómo pudo y le dijo

“Y yo, Aegon Targaryen, _el Dragon Renacido y Rey en las Sombras, Rey de los Ándalos, los Rhoynar y los primeros Hombres, Señor de los Siete Reinos y Protector del Reino_ acepto su juramento de fidelidad y juro solemnemente que jamás llevaré acabo acción de la que pueda avergonzarse o traer deshonor a su casa o sus descendientes. Juro la amistad eterna entre las casas Stark y Targaryen, así como el compromiso de la casa Targaryen de acudir en ayuda de la casa Stark y sus vasallos, si la necesidad lo requiriese. ¡Levántese Lord Eddard Stark, _Guardián y Protector del Norte_!” finalizó con voz imperiosa, autoritaria y enérgica su sobrino ‘ _Esto es algo que debía haber hecho hace quince años’_ pensaba con un convencimiento cada vez mayor para sus adentros, al observar a su sobrino. Los rasgos de su cara serenos por primera vez en muchas horas. Su mirada mostraba determinación y compromiso. Sus hombros hacía atrás , en un cuerpo que desprendía seguridad y mando. Jamás había visto así a Jon, pero no lo vio, porque él jamás fue capaz de hacer de él aquello que estaba destinado a ser

 _‘Un Targaryen, Un Dragón, un Rey, un Conquistador. Y estos, no están sujetos ni a los hombres, ni a los dioses. Un líder al que seguiría’_ Pensaba con extraño orgullo para sus adentros Ned.

 

 

* * *

 

* * *

 

**Bonus Track:**

Personajes y Edades

**Casa Stark**

 

EDDARD STARK, Lord de Winterfell, Guardián y Lord Protector del Norte, 33 años

    su esposa, LADY CATELYN, de la casa Tully, 31 años

    sus hijos:

                 ROBB, el heredero de Invernalia, de 14 años.

                 SANSA, la hija mayor, 12 años.

 

 

>         ARYA, la hija menor, una niña de 10 años,
> 
>         BRANDON, llamado Bran, 8 años,
> 
>         RICKON, el menor de la familia, un niño de 4años,

   su pupilo/rehén, THEON GREYJOY heredero de las Islas del Hierro, 18 años

    sus hermanos

        {BRANDON}, hermano mayor, asesinado a los 20 años por Aerys II Targaryen en el 282 AC.

        LYANNA, hermana menor, murió dando a luz en las montañas de Dorne a los 17 años a finales del 282 AC*.

        BENJEN, hermano menor, un hombre de la Guardia de la Noche, 30 años.

    miembros de la casa

        MAESTRE LUWIN, consejero, sanador y tutor, maestre de la Ciudadela

        VAYON POOLE, administrador de Invernalia,

            JEYNE, su hija, la amiga más cercana de Sansa,

        JORY CASSEL, capitán de la guardia,

            HALLIS MOLLEN, ANDREW**, DESMOND, JACKS, PORTHER, QUENT, ALYN, CAYN, WYL, guardias,

        SER RODRIK CASSEL, maestro de armas, tío de Jory,

            BETH, su hija,

        SEPTA MORDANE, tutora de las hijas de Lord Eddard,

        SEPTON CHAYLE, encargado del castillo sept. Y biblioteca, junto con el Maestre Luwin

        Hullen, maestro de las caballerizas,

            su hijo, HARWIN, un guardia,

            JOSETH, entrenador de caballos.

        FARLEN, maestro de la perrera,

        Old Nan, cuenta cuentos, y en su momento niñera de la familia Stark

            HODOR, su bisnieto, un chico estable de mente simple,

        GAGE, el cocinero,

        MIKKEN, herrero y armero,

    sus principales casas vasallas:

        SER HELMAN TALLHART, señor de Torrhen's Square

        RICKARD KARSTARK, señor de Karhold,

        ROOSE BOLTON, Señor del Dreadfort,

        JON UMBER, llamado EL GREATJON, señor de Last hearth

        GALBART y ROBETT GLOVER, señores de Deepwood Motte

        WYMAN MANDERLY, señor de White Harbour,

        SER JORAH MORMONT, señor de Bear's Island

Las casas principales juradas a Winterfell son Karstark, Umber, Flint, Mormont, Hornwood, Cerwyn, Reed, Manderly, Glover, Tallhart y Bolton.

* * *

**Casa Targaryen**

{REY AERYS TARGARYEN}, el Segundo de su nombre, asesinado por Jaime Lannister durante el saqueo de King's Landing a finales del 282 AC, con 39 años

su hermana y esposa {REINA RHAELLA} de la Casa Targaryen, supuestamente fallecida tras el parto de Danaerys Targaryen en Dragonstone a finales del 283 AC, a la edad de 38 años***

     sus hijos:

PRÍNCIPE RHAEGAR, heredero del Trono de Hierro, asesinado por Robert Baratheon en el Tridente, a finales del 282 AC a la edad 21/22 años*

su primera esposa, matrimonio anulado a principios del 281 AC, {PRÍNCESA ELIA} de la Casa Martell, asesinada durante el saqueo de King's Landing, a finales del 282AC

             sus hijos:

{PRINCESA RHAENYS} supuestamente asesinada por Amory Lorch durante el Saqueo de King's Landing,a los 3 años a finales del 282AC***

{PRÍNCIPE AEGON} (realmente hijo de Brandon Stark y Ashara Dayne), asesinado por Ser Gregor Clegane, a los 4 meses de edad,a finales del 282AC.

Su segunda esposa, PRINCESA LYANNA de la casa Targaryen (renunció a su nombre Stark al escaparse con Rhaegar)  murió en las montañas de Dorne a los 17 años a finales del 282 AC*.

                su hijo:

               REY AEGON, el Primero/Sexto de su nombre, _Títulado por Visenya Targaryen en el 10 AC cómo Dragón Renacido y Rey en las Sombras_ , oculto por su tío desde finales del 282 AC bajo el nombre de Jon Snow, fallecido a finales del 297 AC, en  el día de su 15(37) cumpleaños *

PRÍNCIPE VISERYS, se estila así mismo cómo el Tercero de su nombre, Señor de los Siete Reinos, _llamado el Rey Mendigo_ , tiene 20/21 años

PRINCESA DAENERYS, llamada Daenerys _Stormborn_ , una doncella de 14 años.

 *Revividos a través de un ritual de magia de fuego y sangre realizado por Visenya Targaryen en las cuevas de Dragonstone en el 10 AC

** Andrew viene a ser el SUPER EXTRA de la serie, que tiene más dedicación por GoT que muchos de los que se encargaron de hacerla...ehem...D&D

***Supuestamente fallecidas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jon va a estar un par de capítulos OOC, que luego se entenderá el por qué desde su POV AEGON V  
> La versión blanqueada de la casa Stark que se muestra en la serie, o de la visión que se puede desprender de ella únicamente desde el POV de Eddard en los libros, no va a ser la que muestre aquí.  
> Eddard Stark fue educado y criado en el Valle, por Jon Arryn, cuya casa tiene por motto 'As High as Honour' siendo usado cómo una marioneta política en el juego de tronos de Rickard/Maestre Wyllas/Jon Arryn/Hoster Tully/Robert. Le inculcaron una visión de la vida donde le encajaron un concepto de honor que realmente no era honor, si no actuar en base a juramentos...Las SS tenían por lema nuestro Honor es nuestra Lealtad, también basada en juramentos y os aseguro que si leéis diarios de Hombres de las SS de campos de concentración, con mentalidades del siglo XX, que no medievales, estaban igual de convencidos de hacer lo correcto que lo puede estar Ned con sus elecciones/decisiones vitales (Y POR FAVOR QUE NADIE PIENSE QUE ESTOY HACIENDO APOLOGÍA/COMPARANDO UNA ORGANIZACIÓN CRIMINAL que ha cometido parte de las mayores atrocidades de la historia humana, con los Starks/Ned/Algo de ASOIAF, sólo trato de explicar que según el contexto y como seas educado, el honor puede significar diferentes cosas )  
> Jon es un nombre otorgado por Eddard en honor a Jon Arryn. Si hay algo que no me termina de convencer/gustar de las ficcs en las que Jon no es criado por Ned, es que lo sigan llamando Jon. Para mí opinión, el nombre de Jon es parte de la usurpación de identidad realizada por Ned, algo a lo que le tengo bastante asco, ya que como creo, Jon Arryn fue uno de los instigadores de la conspiración Anti-Targaryen (Recordemos Jon Arryn no tuvo problema en casarse y hacerlo con una niña de 13 años. No tuvo problemas en ascender a un proxeneta como Meñique. No tuvo problemas con que Robert gobernase de la manera que gobernara. No tuvo problemas con el affaire Ellia, Baby Aegon y Rhaenys. Muere su heredero Elbert Arryn a mano de la locura de Aerys, sí, pero este era su sobrino, no su hijo, y este tenía unos cuantos añitos más que unos críos…Vuelvo a reiterar, en los libros vemos las cosas desde el POV de las personas. En los POV de Cersei ella ve que todo lo que hace es maravilloso…ya es q ni me voy a mentalidades reales, sino ejemplos en la propia serie de libros, cómo se puede ver la misma cosa desde prismas diferentes)  
> Su nombre es Aegon Targaryen (al menos que luego sea Jaehaerys en los libros) le guste a quién le guste y a quién no también, y así será en mi ficción, salvo, cómo ya mencioné en otras notas, por personajes/situaciones específicas
> 
> Yo admiro mucho a la casa Stark, pero a la verdadera casa Stark. Incluso tengo cierto respeto por el padre de Ned, Lord Rickard. Pero admiro a los que en mí entender son verdaderos Starks, cómo Cregan, Theon, Jon, o Brandon the Breaker por poner unos ejemplos. Es una gran casa feudal que ha sobrevivido 8300 años gracias a saber ser implacables, duros y fríos. Lo de Tywin con Castamere fue una práctica habitual de la casa Stark durante prácticamente toda Edad de los Héroes hasta casi la conquista. 
> 
> Tener palabra, que es por lo que es conocida realmente la casa Stark, no es ser buenitos cómo los Hobbits
> 
> No hay en Westeros una casa libre de pecado, ni tampoco las hay sin honrosas excepciones (Glendon Ball es un ejemplo que se me viene a la cabeza) Aquí no va a haber nada en blanco o negro, habrá decisiones de personajes que esteis más de acuerdo, otras que menos. Yo cómo el que lo escribo no tengo por qué estar de acuerdo con las decisiones que tomen, ni compartirlas. Que vaya a haber una Restauración Targaryen al final de la no quiere decir que los Targaryen vayan a ser perfectos. Mi ejemplo de personaje principal de fantasía es y siempre será Turín Turámbar y si hay un personaje oscuro y con sombras en el mundo de Tolkien es él.
> 
> Siguiente capítulo va ser doble POV Tyrion I y Arya I


	8. Tyrion I / Arya I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El Enano de las libélulas y la Princesa de Invierno

**Tyrion 298 AC I Kings Landing, Blackwater Rush**

_"It all goes back and back. To our mothers and fathers and theirs before them. We are puppets dancing on the strings of those who came before us, and one day our own children will take up our strings and dance on in our steads."_ ASoS, Tyrion IX

 

* * *

Tyrion Lannister levantó la vista de sus libros y se estremeció. Aunque la estancia donde tenía apilados sus libros y pergaminos era cómoda y acogedora, la aparición súbita de su escudero lo sobresaltó. Sus piernas estaban rígidas y doloridas cuando se levantó de la silla.

“Su atuendo, mi Lord" murmuró el chico cuando entró, mirando a sus botas. ‘ _Incluso cuando se arma de valor para hablar, Pod nunca puede mirar a la gente a los ojos, y menos a los míos desparejos’_ Lanzándole una mirada inquisidora, seguida por silencio, Podrick Payne entendió que Tyrion esperaba saber la razón por la cual había sido molestado al amanecer.

“Lord Arryn ha llamado ha llamado a reunión al pequeño consejo con urgencia y se solicita su presencia Mi lord".

"Muy bien. Ayúdame a vestirme". Se vistió en la penumbra que arrojaban los primeros rayos de sol del día penetrando por la ventana de sus estancias. Estaba siendo ayudado por su escudero, mientras escuchaba la respiración suave y profunda de su esposa aún dormida en la cama que ambos compartían. ‘ _Está soñando_ ’ pensó, cuando Tysha murmuró algo suavemente; un nombre, tal vez, aunque era demasiado débil para escucharlo, y se volvió de lado. ‘ _Por fortuna no la hemos despertado. Pobre de Pod si llega a ser así’_ pensaba Tyrion cuando recordaba lo tímida que le había parecido cuando se levantó su vestido por encima de su cabeza la primera vez que lo hicieron. Cabello largo y oscuro, con ojos azules cómo el mar de Lannisport en los que uno podía ahogarse, y él lo hizo. Hace mucho tiempo. Le costó caro, pero por los dioses, bien que lo volvería a hacer. ‘ _Además, me ha puesto en las canciones a la altura de Duncan Targaryen. Aunque sea para burlarse de mí, me encanta el título de Enano de las Libélulas y la Jenny de la Roca. Por ella habría renunciado a una corona si así habría tenido que hacerlo para poder estar con ella’_

El jubón que iba a vestir para la ocasión era de terciopelo negro cubierto con tachuelas doradas en forma de cabezas de leones. Iba acompañada de una capa de seda carmesí con flecos dorados, tallada a su altura. En un hombre normal, no sería más que una media capa. Antes de irse, lanzó una última mirada a su esposa que se encontraba dormida en las pequeñas estancias de ambos, que se hallaban encima del _Salón de Baile de la Reina_ del _Maegor’s Holdfast_. ‘ _Espero que al volver de la reunión con esos buitres tenga tiempo para estar con ella.’_ Pensaba, mientras analizaba lo que le aguardaba. Pese a qué había sido desheredado por su boda con su mujer plebeya, a fin de cuentas y como su padre no paraba de recordarle, él era un Lannister y tenía un deber para el legado de su casa. _‘Realmente mi única misión en la vida es ser el recordatorio andante para que Robert sepa a quién le debe el dinero y el Trono’_

En su caso, este legado consistía en ser una especie de enlace entre su padre y la _Corona,_ a la vez de ser la persona a quién la _Corona_ se dirigía para pedirle préstamos a la casa Lannister. Es por eso mismo que ahora se hallaba camino a la _Cámara del Consejo_ , para tratar la información que le había llegado del Banco de Hierro.

Para su desgracia, fue la muerte de la única persona de su familia que se preocupó por él, la que le permitió tener un puesto en la corte, e incluso mantener el apellido Lannister tras casarse con Tysha. _‘Aunque a veces me habría encantado tener a Jaime en mi vida, el hecho de que fuera él el heredero, habría hecho mi vida más difícil incluso de lo que lo ha sido sin él. Sólo la ausencia de Jaime impidió que mi padre me repudiara por entero de la familia cuando me case con Tysha. A saber que habría sido de mí con él aún vivo’_ suspiró mientras comenzaba a transitar los laberínticos pasillos del _Maegor’s Holdfast._

Cuando bajaba las tortuosas escaleras que descendían hacia su destino, a veces casi podía imaginarse que escuchaba sus huesos chirriar por dentro _. ‘Tal vez debería ver a un maestre, conseguir alguna poción para el dolor’_. . . pero como Pycelle se había revelado a sí mismo por lo que era, una criatura de Cersei y su padre, Tyrion desconfiaba de los maestres. _‘Los dioses solo saben con quiénes están conspirando, o qué mezclaban en esas pociones que te dan.’_

Su mayor consuelo en su vida en _Kings Landing_ junto a su esposa, eran su sobrina y sobrino. Ambos habían crecido despegados de su madre por los motivos opuestos, y ambos le tenían más aprecio a él que a Robert, su propio padre. Myrcella, cuyo nacimiento a los siete meses fue considerado un milagro por maestres y septones por igual, pasó a ser prácticamente ignorada por Cersei desde que tuvo a Orys. El príncipe heredero pasó a ser el centro de toda la vida de su estúpida hermana. Sin embargo tanta atención y sobreprotección, provocó el efecto contrario del que Cersei pretendía en su hijo.

En vez de tener una marioneta en el futuro Rey de Westeros, lo que su hermana tenía era un hijo que estaba más interesado por combatir en melees de torneos y relacionarse con los plebeyos de _Flea Bottom_  que envolverse en cualquier asunto del reino. _‘Viendo el nulo interés general que ambos tienen por la política Westerosi, nadie puede negar que son padre e hijo_ ’ pensaba Tyrion. A excepción de los vicios de su padre, Orys era una versión pequeña de Robert, pero sin el punto de furia que invadía a este. Orys es alto y muy musculoso, con profundos ojos azules y cabello negro espeso, aunque con los pómulos de Cersei. Heredó de su madre la terquedad, siendo inamovible en sus decisiones cuando toma una. _‘Y si algo tiene claro mi sobrino es que_ _odia la política y la mera idea de ser el heredero’._

La personalidad de Orys provocaba a menudo el choque de este con sus padres, especialmente cuando recurría a Robert para insistirle que _Cella_ sería mejor _Reina_ que él _Rey_. El decía que estaba destinado a recoger la herencia familiar del martillo como arma, para proteger a su hermana mayor de la que es extremadamente sobreprotector. Pese a ser brusco, terco y cabezón, podía ser encantador y cortés, pero si se sentía ofendido también puede ser feroz y orgulloso.

Myrcella por su parte tenía el pelo rubio con rizos dorados, ojos color esmeralda y labios carnosos. Poseía toda la belleza de su madre Cersei, pero nada de la naturaleza de esta. _Cella_ es delicada, hermosa y cortés. Mostraba coraje, voluntad de hierro, una gran inteligencia y aguda mente política. A veces se podría pensar que no había nada de Baratheon en ella _‘Y por lo que siempre me cuenta mi tía Genna, es una réplica exacta de mi madre, Joanna Lannister’._ Debido a estas razones, su odiosa hermana decía estar buscando con Robert un segundo hijo varón que asegurase la línea, pero lo que en realidad quería tener era un nuevo juguete que le permitiera acceder al poder.

Mientras alcanzaba la _Cámara del Consejo_ , Tyrion comenzó a meditar con quién se iba a encontrar ahora. _La Mano del Rey_ , Jon Arryn parecía estar encantado de la vida con ser el segundo hombre más poderoso del Westeros. Era buen hombre, pero tenía una tendencia para mirar hacia otro lado ante aquello que no quería ver. Además siempre miraba por encima del hombro a su esposa Tysha, cómo si esta fuera un mosquito insignificante que no pintaba nada paseándose por el _Red Keep_. La esposa de _la Mano,_ Lysa Arryn, era aún peor. Por muchas vueltas que Tyrion le diera, jamás alcanzaba a entender que le había hecho él a esa mujer. No sólo era abiertamente hostil hacia Tysha y él, si no que a veces incluso lo era contra su marido. ‘ _La única explicación plausible que le encuentro es qué está loca ¿Qué otro motivo hay para que siga amamantando a un niño de siete días del nombre?’_

Él que sabía seguro que no iba a estar presente era Stannis, que desde hacía casi medio año no había vuelto a Kings Landing, prefiriendo llevar sus asuntos cómo _Maestro de Barcos_ desde su asiento de Dragonstone. Seguramente estaría Renly, el hermano menor de los Baratheon. Su cargo como Maestro de Leyes le obligaba a estar presente en la ciudad, además que este disfrutaba del _Glamour_ y los juegos cortesanos. Junto a Jon Arryn y Renly, también se hallaría presente como de costumbre Ser Barristan, en calidad de Lord Comandante de la Guardia Real. ‘ _A ello habrá que añadir los inefables Baelish y Varys’_ dejaba soltar un largo suspiro acerándose para lo que podía esperarle.

* * *

En el frío vestido blanco de la Guardia Real, Ser Mandon Moore parecía un cadáver en un sudario. Sin mover un músculo de su inexpresiva cara, le abrió la puerta dándole paso a la _Cámara del Consejo._ Tyrion pasó por la puerta con toda la decisión que podía reunir, mientras se erguía en toda su extensión, llegando a sentirse casi alto al ver quiénes lo esperaban. Seis miembros del pequeño consejo del rey y el mismísimo Rey, su cuñado Robert Baratheon, para su sorpresa presente, rompieron la discusión en que se hallaban sumergidos instantáneamente. Ante la súbita atención sobre su persona, tratando de parecer casual y con aire de confianza, Tyrion se detuvo para admirar a la pareja de Esfinges Valyrias que custodiaban la puerta de entrada a la _Cámara del Consejo_. ‘ _Baelish y Varys pueden oler la debilidad de la misma forma en que un perro huele al miedo’_

“¿Qué hace el _pequeño Lannister_ en una reunión del _pequeño_ consejo?” Preguntó Renly en forma burlona.

“Lo he llamado yo, para que nos entregue algo que le dieron ayer, ¿No es así lord Tyrion?” intervino Lord Arryn con voz pausada y tranquila.

"En efecto _lord Mano_. Tengo un pergamino _del Banco de Hierro,_ entregado a mi ayer por su representante recién llegado a _Westeros,_ expresamente para dársela en mano a usted". Se dirigió a la mesa y colocó el apretado pergamino ante ellos.

El eunuco Varys tomó el rollo de pergamino y lo sujeto en sus delicadas manos envueltas en polvo. "¿Qué tipo de asunto reclama el _Banco de Hierro_ del consejero económico de la casa Lannister? Su cera de escamas es un tono dorado y negro tan encantador." pronunció cantarinamente Varys mientras inspeccionaba el sello lacrado. "Da toda apariencia de ser genuino".

"Por supuesto que es genuino". Jon Arryn se lo quitó de las manos, y rompió la cera que lo precintaba, desenrollando el pergamino. Tyrion observó leer a la _Mano del Rey_ y cómo su rostro se iba frunciendo. _‘Si pone lo mismo que me dijo el enviado del Banco de Hierro a mí, desde luego que no le va a gustar al viejo Arryn. No obstante, creo que a mi padre le fascinará que se endeuden aún más con él’´_

El viejo Arryn comenzó a leer en voz monótona y ominosa la carta para informar a todos los presentes de su contenido. 

 

 

> _“La nueva dirección del Banco de Hierro ha tomado un nuevo rumbo en sus planes económicos. Estos estarán orientados no sólo en pos de un mayor beneficio para nuestra institución y sus clientes, sino que tendrán por fin la creación de un área comercial en las Ciudades Libres y Essos. Esta nueva área comercial debe operar negocios basados en el interés de la nueva dirección del banco, con el fin de alcanzar mayores beneficios procedentes del intercambio de mercanciás y productos. _
> 
> _Debido a que la nueva dirección sólo ve deuda e impagos en Westeros, y a que desde tiempos de Aerys Targaryen el segundo de su nombre, el pago de los créditos de la Corona no es frecuente, la nueva dirección no ve más recurso que el exigir el pago inmediato de los empréstitos que la Corona tiene asumidos con el Banco de Hierro. A su vez, cesará cualquier relación crediticia con la Corona o cualquier casa de Westeros._
> 
> _Esto último sólo podrá ser evitado de dos formas:_
> 
> _- La Corona se comprometerá a pagar los tres millones en dragones de oro que tiene por deuda en un plazo máximo de doce lunas y no podrá pedir más créditos hasta que la nueva dirección así lo considere oportuno para el negocio, si la deuda llegara a ser satisfecha._
> 
> _- La casa Lannister, cómo principal inversor de la Corona, asumirá por completo la deuda de esta con el Banco de Hierro, debiéndole tres millones y la imposibilidad de realizar cualquier operación de créditos con nuestra institución u otras relacionadas con la nuestra, hasta el pago de la misma._
> 
> _Noho Dimittis, representante especial del Banco de Hierro”_ concluyó con voz abatida la _Mano del Rey_

“¡¡¿Qué significa esto Jon?!!” Pregunto un confundido Robert.

“Qué tenemos que pagar inmediatamente los tres millones de deuda que tenemos con ellos o el _Reino_ se quedará en bancarrota. ¿Es así Lord Baelish?” afirmó más que preguntó Jon Arryn mientras posaba una mirada censuradora sobre el hombre al que él había promocionado.

“En efecto mi _Lord Mano._ Veo que es consciente la dramática situación de la tesorería real” dijo de forma rimbombante el hombrecillo “La _Corona_ tiene una deuda total de seis millones de dragones, por lo tanto de una forma u otra, hacen falta que aparezcan de repente nueve millones de dragones” terminó el informe de la situación financiera de manera irónica y encogiéndose de hombros

“Haga su magia Baelish” Exclamó Robert, que cada vez estaba más incómodo con el rumbo que estaba tomando la reunión del _Pequeño Consejo_. ‘ _Parece que Jon Arryn quería que Robert se enterase directamente del dramático impacto que puede tener esta acción del Banco de Hierro sobre su reinado’_ Al fin entendía la presencia de su cuñado a una reunión a la que había sido convocado él.

“¡Oh! Su gracia, no sabe cuánto me halaga que crea que hago magia, pero sólo soy bueno para leer tablas contables” dijo Baelish con falsa modestia y un gesto casual.

“Y estas me dicen que salvo caso de que su estimado suegro Tywin Lannister asuma nuestra deuda, no tenemos otra opción que agradecer que la única represalia por no pagar al _Banco de Hierro_ de Braavos sea no volver a poder pedirles un crédito…Generalmente de una manera u otra siempre ganan, por lo que es extraño que no exista una amenaza mayor tras la exigencia del pago de la deuda” Baelish. _‘Represalias mayores de las que ya amenaza tomar. O Baelish subestima el efecto que podría tener en la Corona y en las grandes casas dejar de recibir créditos del Banco de Hierro…O por el contrario, le interesa sumir a Westeros en la ruina’_ pensaba mientras observaba cómo el eunuco _essosi_ se sacaba de una de sus anchas mangas, cual maestre, un pequeño pergamino enrollado antes que nadie pudiera intervenir. _La Araña_ parecía tener información para explicar el por qué de la ausencia de represalias del _Banco de Hierro_ en la eventualidad de que su deuda no fuera abonada

“Los sususrros de mis pajaritos en _Essos_ , me cuentan que el _Banco de Hierro_ seguramente está reclamando las deudas a sus clientes para disponer de tesoro en efectivo para el caso que Volantis, pese a estar actualmente gobernada por los Elefantes, intente algo sobre las _Tres Zorras._ Por eso mismo la _Compañía Dorada_ se encuentra acantonada en Volontherys” entonó Varys con un estremecimiento

“Seguramente el _Banco de Hierro_ está acumulando oro para financiar nuevas guerras en _Essos_ que le permitan tener un mayor control en las sombras sobre las ciudades libres y el comerció con la Bahía de los Esclavos. Es por ello que se rumorea piensa financiar a los enemigos de Volantis. Una Volantis dueña de Tyrosh, Myr y Lys no sería en absoluto beneficioso para los intereses del _Banco de Hierro_ ”dijo Varys con una sonrisa astuta.

Sin embargo parecía que _La Araña_ no había terminado de contar todo lo que sabía relativo al Banco de Hierro, pues seguía mirando fijamente al _Lord Mano_ , con cara de estar guardándose algo más.

“Si Varys, que más quiere decir” dijo Jon Arryn con impaciencia. El maestro de los susurros miró a Robert y luego a lord Arryn, para medio riéndose decirles

“Por otro lado, me han llegado rumores de lo más increíbles, a los cuales no les he dado credibilidad ninguna…” Varys se rió como una niña pequeña

“¡¿Cuales son Varys?! ¡Habla de una maldita vez sin acertijos por todos los dioses!” cortó Robert con impaciencia y de forma imperativa

“Uno de mis pajaritos me contó hace poco uno de los rumores más inverosímiles que había oído en mi vida, y hasta esta carta del _Banco de Hierro_ le había dado nula credibilidad o importancia…por eso no lo compartí con el consejo” dijo en tono de falsa disculpa y con una exagerada reverencia hacia lord Arryn y su cuñado Robert. Este comenzaba a desesperarse ante la forma de contar lo que pretendía Varys. Sin parar de tamborilear sus dedos sobre la enorme mesa de ébano y con un tono que parecía cercano al fin de su paciencia, Robert instó al maestro de los susurros a terminar aquello que quería decir de forma agresiva

“Vamos eunuco, déjate de tanta falsa cortesía y dime de una jodida vez lo que quieras decirme, por disparatado que se el maldito rumor que te ha llegado” exigió un exasperado Robert Baratheon

Parecía que esto era lo que quería Varys, un Robert enrabietado para recibir la noticia que iba a transmitir. Pues sonrió y la calidez de su sonrisa por una vez parecía llegar a sus ojos

“Mi pajarito me contó la historia de que hace aproximadamente cuatro lunas, tres gigantescos dragones aterrizaron en Braavos, arrasando primero la _Casa de Blanco &Negro_, para luego posarse sobre la plaza frente al edificio del _Banco de Hierro_. De los dragones dicen que descendieron dos hombres, una mujer, un niño y una niña. Ambos hombres tenían el pelo plateado…y el niño portaba un doble estandarte, en uno de sus sigilos se hallaban el dragón rampante rojo de tres cabezas sobre fondo negro de la casa Targaryen, mientras el otro era un dragón rampante blanco, con una sola cabeza, despidiendo una llama roja, todo ello sobre fondo negro.” Termino de informarles Varys de forma melodiosa y cantarina, mientras exhibía una sonrisa a medias. La reacción de Robert fue levantarse de su asiento y golpear la mesa tan fuerte con su dos manos, que podía haberla partido de haber sido menos gruesa.

“¡¡¡¡¿¿¿Targaryens???!!!!! ¡¡Es imposible!! ¡¡Todos los malditos engendros de dragón están muertos!! ¡Sólo queda el loco estúpido de Viserys Targaryen y su hermana! ¡¡Yo mismo acabé con la vida del siete veces maldito Rhaegar Targaryen!!” la violencia en el tono y en la actitud corporal de su cuñado le hicieron arredrarse inmediatamente a Tyrion _‘Si impone ahora que es un gordo, putero y borracho, lo que debió ser en el Tridente…Sin duda un Demonio’._ No era el único que se estremeció ante la súbita explosión de furia de Robert. Pycelle pareció despertarse de su sopor de forma sobresaltada, mientras que ante la mención del fallecido príncipe heredero, Barristan hizo una mueca de disgusto casi imperceptible, antes de volver a mostrar su estoica fachada tradicional. Por su parte Renly había puesto una media sonrisa que podría significar cualquier cosa, ahora que parecía interesarse por los derroteros que estaba teniendo el consejo, solamente por la reacción que acababa de tener su hermano. Jon Arryn tenía cara de disgusto y de cansancio ante la reacción de su rey, por lo que decidió intervenir para poner cordura.

“Robert cálmate. Eso deben ser habladurías. Ambos sabemos que sólo queda un Targaryen varón en edad de ser hombre y ese es Viserys” dijo el anciano señor del Vale en forma que parecía estar aleccionando al que fue su pupilo, una vez más en su vida.

“Su gracia si me permite una cosa…” interrumpió _La_ Araña, sonriendo presuntuosamente. Cuando Robert asintió, este prosiguió “Todos sabemos que las únicas personas capaces de domar a un dragón son aquellos con sangre Targaryen. Para regocijo de todos los presentes, uno de mis pajaritos me ha dicho que los dos Targaryen supervivientes continúan en Pentos, donde Viserys planea casar a su hermana con un _Khal_ de los Dothraki, a cambio de que este le ayude a invadir Westeros…”  dijo Varys aterciopeladamente, en lo que parecía un intento para avivar de las llamas del odio hacia la casa Targaryen en el interior de Robert

 _‘Luego la inepta de mi hermana me llama asesino de mi propia sangre, cuando yo no pude hacer nada para evitar el destino de mi madre. Robert por el contrario es rey, y parece querer exterminar a toda la familia de su propia abuela, aunque dicha familia actualmente, ni si quiera suponga un peligro real’_ pensaba Tyrion amargamente viendo como Robert se ponía prácticamente violeta y se le hinchaban todas las venas de su cuello y su frente.

“¡¡Jon hay que hacer algo!! ¡¡Siempre te lo he dicho!! ¡¡Malditos sean los dioses!!Ahora están bajo el poder de ese Quesero con viruela de Pentos, protegidos por murallas y esos malditos eunucos con cascos puntiagudos” la boca del rey se torció en una mueca amarga, su voz entre furiosa y derrotada.

“El asunto me parece bastante simple. Deberíamos haber matado Viserys y su hermana hace años, pero Su Gracia parece que prefiere escuchar los _consejos_ de Lord Mano, que aquellos que les da su propio hermano” Lord Renly se encogió de hombros, mirando despectivamente a Jon Arryn, a la vez que desprendía disgusto en su tono.

"Daenerys Targaryen es una niña. Se puede casar con un señor de los Dothraki o con el mismísimo extraño sí así lo quisiera. ¿Qué hay de eso? Ni si quiera sabemos si es seguro que se vaya a casar con nadie… sólo un rumor venido desde el otro lado del _Narrow Sea_. Por último, aunque el rumor fuera cierto, si por algo son conocidos esos salvajes es por no subirse a barcos...por no mencionar que dudo que un _Khal_ de una horda dothraki le hiciera algún caso a Viserys. ¿Debemos enviarle un regalo de boda si se llegan a casar?" preguntó frunciendo el ceño lord Arryn

"Esta niña pronto se abrirá de piernas y comenzará a engendrar más _engendros de dragón_ para plagar mi reinado y el de mi hijo” La boca de Robert se endureció al igual que su mandíbula y cuello, donde las venas se la marcaban. El rey frunció el ceño y continuó con su diatriba.

"Un cuchillo, tal vez. Uno bien afilado, y un hombre audaz para blandirlo". Dijo amargamente Robert. Antes de que Jon Arryn pudiera contestarle nada a Robert, Baelish pidió permiso con la cabeza para hablar, lo que Robert consintió con un gesto de su mano, ahora más calmado y de vuelta en su asiento.

“También ha llegado a mí uno de los rumores más increíbles que he escuchado” interrumpió Lord Petyr ahogando un bostezo “Hace casi cinco lunas, llegaron a mí unos rumores que di por inverosímiles referentes al _Norte_ , pero que a lo mejor están relacionados con lo que dice _nuestro querido amigo La Araña_ ” dijo Baelish con una media sonrisa, pero deteniéndose en su explicación.

“Sí, Baelish, continué” dijo Robert de forma imperativa y sin paciencia

“¿Recuerdan lo sucedido en Winterfell hace seis lunas? Por lo visto según mis fuentes, fue el producto de la furia de tres gigantescos dragones que aparecieron de la nada, reduciendo a escombros el _First Keep_ y las _Criptas de los Reyes de Invierno._ Tras eso los dragones se desvanecieron igual de rápido que llegaron,….pero mi fuente además mencionó que _ciertos fantasmas se habían levantado de las tumbas…”_ dijo _Littlefinger_ con un brusco giro de su boca, hablando de forma entre melodiosa y burlona. Había algo en las formas de Baelish que lo molestaba profundamente. El hombre era demasiado inteligente para su propio bien, con una sonrisa burlona nunca lejos de sus labios y la fachada presuntuosa de que siempre sabía algo que los demás no. Si alguna vez un hombre verdaderamente se había blindado en oro, era Petyr Baelish. Tyrion había aprendido algunas cosas sobre el dulce Petyr, para su creciente inquietud.

Diez años atrás, Jon Arryn le había dado una sinecura menor en la aduana de _Gulltown_ , donde Lord Petyr pronto se distinguió para realizar gestiones económicas, al aportar tres veces más que a cualquier otro recolector de impuestos del Rey. Debido a que Robert es un prodigioso gastador, un hombre como Petyr Baelish, que tiene el don de frotar dos dragones de oro para criar un tercero, era incalculable para su _Mano_. El ascenso de Littlefinger había sido rápido como una flecha. Tres años después de su llegar a la corte, era _Maestro de la Moneda_ y miembro del Pequeño Consejo. _‘Y hoy en día los ingresos de la corona eran diez veces mayores que los de su asediado predecesor…’_ no obstante las deudas de la corona también se habían vuelto enormes. Un maestro malabarista es lo que parecía ser a veces Petyr Baelish. No simplemente recolectaba el oro y lo encerraba en una bóveda del tesoro, no. Pagó las deudas del rey con más deudas y puso a trabajar el oro que estaba en la tesorería. Compró carros, tiendas, barcos, casas. Compró grano cuando era abundante y vendió pan cuando escaseaba. Compró lana del norte y lino del sur y encaje de Lys, los almacenó, los movió, los tiñó y los vendió. Los dragones de oro se criaron y se multiplicaron, y Littlefinger los volvía a prestar.

La cara de Varys era la más expresiva que le había visto desde que lo conocía, mostrando desconcierto, pero no sorpresa ante la noticia _‘Algo debe saber o intuir la Araña sobre lo que pasó en Winterfell pero no le termina de cuadrar lo que le ha llegado’_

“¡¡Habladurías!!” exclamó Pycelle. “La ciudadela y el propio maestre de _Winterfell_ están de acuerdo en que el incidente fue producto del despertar momentáneo de una de las _Llamas del Mundo_ que se encuentra bajo donde se construyó _Winterfell._ De hecho, hasta ha servido para explicar el origen de las aguas termales del castillo…” termino prácticamente balbuceando el Gran Maestre

“Y buenos fondos que pidió _el bueno de Lord_ Stark a la _Corona_ para las reparaciones de su castillo” contestó con cierto reproche el Maestro de la Moneda

“Menos de lo que cuesta alguno de los torneos que tanto le gustan a mí cuñado, Su gracia, ¿No es así Baelish?” interrumpió Tyrion por primera vez desde que entregara el pergamino del _Banco de Hierro_ , dirigiéndole a Littlefinger una mirada fría y despectiva. La cantidad que Lord Eddard Stark había solicitado a la _Corona_ era insignificante, apenas 20.000 dragones de oro. ‘ _El premio de un ganador de cualquier melee de torneo. Y aún así Baelish tiene más problemas con ese desembolso que cuando Robert mal gasta en torneos…Desde luego le marcó su duelo contra Brandon Stark’_ pensaba mientras veía la incómoda reacción del proxeneta ascendido a _Maestro de la Moneda_ , que se disponía a replicarle. No obstante Robert, zanjó la discusión con una profunda voz que resonó por toda la _Cámara del Consejo_

“Mi cuñado Tyrion puede haberme faltado el respeto con su comentario, pero tiene razón. ¡ _Ned jamás me mentiría, ni le robaría dinero a la Corona!”_ parecía que la desconfianza de _Meñique_ en Eddard Stark lo había convertido repentinamente en el objeto de la furia de su cuñado. Por ello, Tyrion aprovechó para poner también en su sitio a Varys y ganarse la estima de Robert. ‘ _A lo mejor de toda esta situación salgo mejor de lo que estaba’_

“Además” interrumpió Tyrion al ver la ocasión de su vida para mostrar que su conocimiento sobre los dragones aún era de cierta utilidad "Unos dragones capaces de arrasar de edificios habrían tardado años en crecer hasta alcanzar semejante tamaño. Antes o después habríamos oído algún rumor sobre ellos. Seguramente este rumor que le ha llegado a nuestro querido Maestro de los Susurros, es uno creado por el propio _Banco de Hierro_ ….” Dijo mirando a Varys con una ceja levantada y cierta prepotencia por ser capaz de leer mejor que él lo que estaba sucediendo.

“Conociendo la estima que su gracia tiene hacia la familia Targaryen, pensarían que la súbita aparición de estos sería motivo para la intervención ponientí en _Essos_ antes o después. Ello acabaría redundando en ayuda para una futurible guerra contra Volantis para la que el _Trono de Hierro_  necesitaría sí o sí pedir crédito al _Banco de Hierro_ …” sugirió osadamente mientras se encogía de hombros en dirección a su cuñado, extendiendo los brazos y las palmas de sus manos hacia delante

“Porque a fin de cuentas, si Volantis quiere las _Tierras Disputadas_ y las _Tres Zorras_ , y acaba triunfando, el siguiente paso lógico sería las _Stepstones_ , llevando al inevitable choque con nosotros _…_ a la larga el _Banco de Hierro_ habría conseguido sacarle dinero a todos los implicados en una guerra que posiblemente estén fabricando ellos mismos en _Essos_ , sin apenas mancharse las manos. A través de las deudas contraídas con ellos, simplemente tienen que guiar desde las sombras a las distintas facciones que se vayan formando en las ciudades libres y esclavistas, para que acaben haciendo aquello que realmente desea el _Banco de Hierro_ que hagan.” Sonriendo, Tyrion fijó a Jon Arryn con su mirada dispareja.

“Las guerras cuestan dinero _Lord Mano_ , por lo tanto, si la _Corona_ acabase interviniendo en _Essos,_ nos obligaría a endeudarnos más de lo que estamos ahora, en el preciso instante que hubiésemos pagado nuestra deuda actual con ellos y volviéramos a obtener crédito. De esta forma nos terminarían haciendo completamente dependientes económicamente de ellos, otorgándoles el gobierno virtual de Westeros en el proceso...” Dijo Tyrion, que podía ver cómo detrás de todas las tensiones en Essos, sin duda se hallaba la supuesta nueva dirección del _Banco de Hierro_ , que ahora pretendía sumir en la misma situación a Westeros, haciendo a todos dependientes de ellos. El Gran Maestre Pycelle se acarició la barba blanca que fluía y asentía pesadamente.

‘ _Por todos los dioses, es el mejor plan para dominar todo Essos y Westeros sin necesidad de usar si quiera un ejército. Crear la necesidad de que todos necesiten el dinero Banco de Hierro en el momento en que estos niegan dinero a todo el mundo, provocando que a la larga sea aún mayor la necesidad de recurrir a ellos y ahí conseguirán lo que pidan’_

“Su Gracia, su cuñado tiene la razón en esto". Petyr Baelish levantó sus manos mientras unía sus índices. "Si intentamos silenciar los rumores de esta conversación, solo les damos credibilidad. Es mejor tratarlos con desprecio, como la patética mentira que son.”  Dijo Baelish que rápidamente se había olvidado de su cuita personal con Lord Stark, y miraba a Varys fijamente.

“En lo económico, si subiéramos algunos impuestos e hiciéramos algunos recortes, junto con cierta ayuda de la casa Lannister, estoy seguro que dentro de un año tendremos solvencia suficiente para pagar la deuda” por primera vez en su vida, Tyrion vio una sonrisa de Baelish que le llegaba a los ojos. _‘Por todos los dioses, ¿qué estará tramando hacer para conseguir semejante cantidad de dinero?’_

“La lógica en las explicaciones de lord Tyrion es bastante más convincente que los rumores sobre súbita aparición de _Dragones y Targaryens_. Aún así, nos encontramos en una grave situación financiera que puede amenazar con incapacitarnos económicamente. Eso significaría no tener fondos para pagar ejércitos, alimentos, suministros, _los capas doradas.._. La _Corona_ perdería su poder directo, permitiendo a los grandes y medianos señores que tengan gran capacidad de conseguir recursos en sus tierras, imponer sus propias leyes en estas. Por ejemplo ¿Qué le impediría a Dorne romper con los _Siete Reinos_ si la _Corona_ es incapaz de tener más poder financiero que la familia Martell?” preguntaba directamente  Lord Arryn al Rey.

“Pero Jon, ¿Qué hay de los Targaryen? La chica antes o después debe morir…” trato de interferir Robert con voz de disgusto, pero cierta resignación.

“Su gracia, ahora mismo tenemos necesidades más urgentes que gastar fondos que no tenemos en asesinar a alguien que no supone, ni supondrá jamás, una amenaza” sentenció Lord Arryn dando a entender, que al menos por ese día, el destino de la niña Targaryen seguía lejos de cruzarse con el de Robert. Este se levantó tan abruptamente que la silla se cayó, tras lo cual salió disparado hacia la puerta como un niño con una rabieta. Antes de salir de la _Cámara_ , el _Rey_ se dirigió a su _Mano_ con un tono que no admitía discusiones

“Jon de hoy en adelante quiero que Tyrion asista a cada reunión del consejo y se encargue de supervisar personalmente la tesorería del _Reino_. Baelish, usted le dará todos los libros de cuentas que tiene y entre ambos tienen que encontrar la maldita forma de que la _Corona_ sea capaz de sobrevivir sin el siete veces maldito _Banco de Hierro._ Pycelle, usted envíe su cuervo más rápido a Casterly Rock y convoque a lord Tywin. Él y yo tenemos una deuda que renegociar” sin más se giró y salió por la puerta de la _Cámara del Pequeño Consejo_ con Ser Barristan siguiéndole los pasos.

“Su gracia” entonaron todos los presentes. Renly, Pycelle y Varys ya se estaban retirando cuando Jon Arryn se dirigió directamente a _Meñique_ y a él.

“Lord Baelish, ya ha escuchado al Rey. Espero que le facilite a Lord Tyrion los libros de cuentas de la _Corona_. Lord Tyrion, por su parte espero que entienda que aunque vaya a acudir a las reuniones del _pequeño consejo_ , usted no formará parte del mismo ¿es aceptable para usted, mi lord?”

“No sólo es aceptable, si no que es un honor mi señor _Mano_. _Pondré lo mejor de mí para facilitar la toma de decisiones de aquellos que pueden tomarlas_ ” contestó de forma feroz y sonriente Tyrion. ‘ _Sin duda Arryn entenderá a quién me estoy refiriendo con lo que acabo de decir’_. La _Mano del Rey_ se quedó un momento mirando al vacío desde su silla en la mesa, hasta que salió de su repentino estupor y con gesto cansado, levantó definitivamente la sesión del _Pequeño Consejo._

Tras la agotadora reunión _,_ Tyrion salió con más dudas de las que tenía al haber sido llamado esa mañana. Pero sí algo tenía él claro, es que algo estaba pasando en _Essos_ y qué iba a tener mucho trabajo por delante si pretendía recaudar tres millones de dragones.

 

* * *

 ** Arya I 297 AC Winterfell, North of Westeros **

_"Ah, Arya. You have a wildness in you, child. The 'wolf blood,' my father used to call it. Lyanna had a touch of it, and my brother Brandon more than a touch. It brought them both to an early grave. Lyanna might have carried a sword, if my lord father had allowed it. You remind me of her sometimes. You even look like her."_ A GoT, Arya II

* * *

Gracias al confinamiento de su madre y la extraña situación que había sucedido en Winterfell dos días atrás, Arya estaba aprovechando para escapar de sus lecciones con la Septa Mordane. Debido a que sus dos hermanos, su tío, su tía y su padre se reunían cada noche desde el atardecer hasta el amanecer en el solar del señor de Winterfell, el control diario del Castillo había recaído en Sansa, con la ayuda de Vayon Poole y el Maestre Luwin.

A ella no le parecía justo que Sansa lo tuviera todo. Sansa era dos años mayor, lo que tal vez era el motivo por el qué cuando Arya había nacido, no había quedado nada de talento para ella. A menudo se sentía así. Sansa podía coser y bailar, cantar y escribir poesía. Su hermana sabía cómo vestirse, además de tocar el arpa alta y las campanas. Peor aún, ella era hermosa en comparación a ella. Sansa había conseguido los pómulos altos y finos de su madre y el espeso cabello castaño de los Tullys. Arya salió a su señor padre, con un cabello que era de un marrón sin brillo, teniendo el rostro largo y solemne. Jeyne solía llamarla _Arya Horseface_ , y relinchaba cada vez que se acercaba. Le dolía que la única cosa que Arya podía hacer mejor que su hermana, era montar a caballo. Bueno, eso y administrar una casa. Sansa nunca había tenido mucha cabeza para los números y ahora lo estaba pagando.  

Para fortuna de su hermana, la tía Lyanna le estaba ayudando, dándole consejos cada noche durante la cena íntima entre la familia. Estos dos últimos días Arya extrañó las cenas en el Gran Salón con toda la servidumbre y la gente que habitaba o visitaba Winterfell. Su padre solía decir que un señor necesitaba comer con sus hombres, si esperaba quedarse con ellos.

 _“Conoce a los hombres que te siguen_ , _y que te conozcan. No le pidas a tus hombres que mueran por un extraño”_ le oyó decir a su padre a Robb una vez. En Winterfell, siempre había un asiento adicional en su propia mesa, y todos los días a uno u otro hombre se le pedía que se uniera a ellos. Una noche sería Vayon Poole, y la charla podría ser cobre contabilidad, almacenaje de grano y criados. La próxima vez sería Mikken, y su padre. Lo escucharía hablar sobre armaduras y espadas, y qué tan caliente debe estar una fragua y la mejor manera de templar el acero. Otro día podría ser Hullen con su interminable charla sobre caballos, o el Septon Chayle sobre la biblioteca, o Jory, o Ser Rodrik, o incluso _Old Nan_ con sus historias. Para ella no había nada mejor que sentarse a la mesa de su padre y escucharlos hablar. También le encantaba escuchar a los hombres de los bancos también; A los _freeriders_ duros como el cuero, caballeros, jóvenes escuderos y viejos canosos. _Fat_ Tom solía llamarla _Arya_ _Underfoot,_ porque decía que ahí era donde siempre estaba ella. Prefería mucho más eso, que _Arya_ _Horseface_.

Desde el _incidente_ de Jon en las criptas, él, su padre y su madre, trataron de pasar lo más desapercibidos posibles. Llevaban una vida prácticamente nocturna, que comenzaba antes del atardecer y duraba hasta la hora del ruiseñor. Se habían recluido en las antiguas habitaciones familiares de su tía Lyanna, donde había trasladado todas sus pertenecías Jon, aunque estas ya estaban empaquetadas. _‘Mañana se va ir hacía el muro y ya, a saber hasta cuando no nos veremos’_. A Arya le dolía saber que su hermano, tuviera que irse. No sólo eso, su recién descubierta tía era su modelo ideal de mujer. _‘Lo que daría por poder participar en una justa y descabalgar a tres caballeros’_ y para su desgracia ella tendría que quedarse en Winterfell, perdiéndose todas las aventuras que iba a vivir Bran. _‘¡¡¡Por qué esa es la otra!! ¡¡El va ser escudero de Jon y de Rhaegar!! Mientras que yo tendré que quedarme aquí y volver a mis lecciones con la maldita septa cuando mi padre vuelva a gobernar en el día a día’_ el sólo hecho de pensarlo la enfermaba.

Por eso mismo, antes de que comenzaran las últimas reuniones nocturnas en el _solar del Señor_ , Arya decidió ir a las estancias de su padre, con el fin de convencerlo para que la dejase ir con Jon, su tía y Bran. Al cruzarse con Robb dirigiéndose hacia su destino, este tenía cara de pocos amigos y estaba hablando con Theon, sobre que esa noche no lo podría acompañar a Wintertown, por qué su padre lo requería para la reconstrucción del _First Keep._ Esa era la excusa oficial que se les había puesto al _calamar_ y a toda la servidumbre en todo lo relativo a lo ocurrido la noche en que el _First Keep_ se evaporó, las reuniones nocturnas secretas de los dos últimos días, el confinamiento de su madre y la súbita _desaparición_ de Jon. ‘ _Aunque_ s _i yo fuera Jon, no me ocultaría. Les mostraría a todos quién era y a quién habían estando despreciando’_ pero su señor padre insistía en que no se podía ni mencionar el nombre de su tío y que su tía Lyanna, que sí se había mostrado más que Jon o Rhaegar esos días, era una prima lejana proveniente de la familia Flint, la familia de su abuela paterna.

Robb su hermano, no estaba lidiando nada bien con la situación reinante. La traición de su madre a la casa Stark le dejó indignado con ella, pero a la vez se encontraba dolido con la decisión que tomó Jon. Arya podía compartir el primer sentimiento, pero el segundo le resultaba difícil de entender _. ‘Si por su madre fuera, todos los niños Targaryen habrían muertos con tal de poner a Sansa algún día de Reina y elevar a sus nietos a Reyes_ _¿Cómo es posible que supiera todas las mentiras que había detrás del secuestro de la tía Lyanna y jamás dijera nada? ¿No le importaban las vidas de los demás?_ Pensaba amargamente Arya, que era incapaz de ponerse en la posición de su madre. ‘ _Robb debería estar agradecido que Jon no hubiera atravesado a su madre con Blackfyre. De no ser la madre de ellos, Jon seguro habría tomado un juicio más drástico’_. Arya no sabía muy bien el por qué, pero de pensar en lo que hizo su madre, le hervía la sangre. Robb llevaba dos días de mal humor y cómo confundido ante eventos que estaban pasando. Especialmente tensos eran los momentos en que su tío Rhaegar y él interaccionaban en las cenas íntimas familiares. Su hermano Robb parecía lanzarle dagas con los ojos a su tío y contestaba siempre con un tono seco y forzado. A su tía Lyanna la solía mirar con una cara cómo de entre curiosidad e incredulidad, pero apenas se había molestado en conocerla, al contrario de cómo ella había hecho.

Su tía, la primera mañana de volver de entre los muertos, antes de irse a descansar la acompañó a conocer a _Winter,_ qué era cómo habían decidido llamar Arya y sus hermanos a la madre de la camada de cachorros que todos ellos tenían. La enorme _Direwolf,_ con un pelaje gris azulado y los mismos ojos que su _Nymeria_ , nunca se había mostrado demasiado atraída por la gente. Parecía respetar a los Stark por haberle dado cobijo al ponerse de parto, pero más allá de eso nunca tuvo una relación con uno de ellos similar a la que tenían con los cachorros. _‘Eso fue hasta que vio a mi tía’_ cuando ambas se encontraron en las perreras, pareció un momento mágico ‘ _O al menos a mí me lo pareció’_ La enorme loba generalmente pasiva-agresiva respecto a los visitantes de las perreras, detectó a su tía y salió despedida hacía ella. A su vez su tía _Lya ‘Cómo ella decía que tenía que ser llamada por su sobrina preferida’_ , en vez de asustarse ante la mitológica criatura, parecía que estaba reuniéndose con un viejo amigo, no dudando en abrazar a la loba conforme esta se acercó. _Winter_ en vez de rehuir al contacto humano, o enseñarle los dientes, comenzó a lamerle la cara, para delicia de su tía que no paraba de reír. Desde ese momento _Winter_ dejó las perreras, para ser la sombra de su tía Lya, llegando a dormir con ella, Jon y Rhaegar en las antiguas habitaciones de ella.

Cuando llegó a las estancias de su padre Eddard Stark, su cara reflejaba cansancio que no podía ocultar debido a su reunión con Jon, Robb y su tío Rhaegar toda la noche anterior. Arya podía ver en su rostro, que su padre no estaba muy feliz por la nueva situación familiar, a tenor de lo que  lo que parecía una cara de resignación grabada en piedra, donde antes a veces se podían observar otras emociones y hasta cierto calor. Con un gesto cansado de la mano desde el costado de su cama donde se hallaba sentado, le indicó que se sentara a su vera. Cuando así lo hizo Arya, su padre pasó su mano por su pelo y con una voz que pretendía ser cálida, pero sonaba cansada y hasta en cierto punto derrotada.

“Hola Arya. ¿Qué necesitas ehm? Estarás respetando a tu hermana Sansa en su gestión del castillo, ¿no?” la mueca cansada de su padre parecía indicar que lo último que quería saber ahora era de nuevas discusiones entre ella y su hermana. ‘ _Por fortuna he venido para otra cosa. Una cosa que le va a ahorrar preocuparse por la relación entre Sansa y yo’_ pensaba mientras ponía los ojos más grandes y la cara más tierna que era capaz de hacer.

“Padre me tienes que permitir ir con Jon. Bran se va a ir con él, Sansa ahora lleva el castillo y Robb parece tu sombra desde la noche que volvió tía Lya. Si me voy con ellos habrá menos riesgos de que alguien se entere de lo que pasó esa noche y además no habrá discusiones ni peleas entre Sansa y yo. Además…Sabes que de una forma u otra acabaría dando con Jon, aunque tuviera que hacer como la tía Lyanna y huir para buscarlo” empezó en tono de súplica, pero al final le salió prácticamente un ultimátum. ‘ _Esa no era la estrategia Arya’_ maldijo para dentro cuando vio que su padre cambiaba su hasta entonces resignada expresión, por que transmitía pena, dolor y aceptación. No obstante, tras soltar un largo suspiro, la miró fijamente  a sus ojos con cariño, mientras la agarraba del cuello.

"Supongo que no me queda otra opción, ¿no?” su voz medio rota, trataba de convencerla de que tenía que quedarse, al menos por él. ‘ _Pero padre tiene a Sansa, Robb y Rickon. Incluso aunque este era el más confundido de toda la familia, y ahora parecía agarrarse a las faldas de Sansa cómo si fuera su madre. Jon aunque tenga a su madre y padre, apenas los conoce. Me va a necesitar a su lado. Nadie lo conoce mejor que yo’_ el pensamiento de que no era sólo por ella, sino también por el bien de Jon, le hacía aumentar su resolución en el desafío a su padre, aunque en el fondo le daba pena verlo sufrir.

“¡¡Si no me dejas irme con ellos ahora, encontraré la forma de hacerlo!! ¿Por qué yo nunca puedo tener nada de lo que quiero?” dijo Arya prácticamente chillando y en voz estridente. Su padre se quedó mirándola unos segundos, hasta que de repente suspiró y con su voz de señor le dijo

“Si me prometes ante el _Weirwood_ del _Godswood_ por tu honor como Stark que harás caso a tu primo, jurando obedecerle en todo lo que te diga, a la vez que me prometes que vas a cuidar de tu hermano Bran, trataré de convencer a Jon.” La frase le salió a su padre como si ya la tuviera practicada de ante mano. ‘ _¿Mi padre sabría que iba a venir a preguntarle esto? Ha sido mucho más fácil de lo que esperaba’_ tratando de no desaprovechar la ocasión que se le presentaba, Arya respondió rápidamente, con una voz emocionada y agradecida a su padre.

“Sí padre, lo prometeré ante el _Weirwood_ y por mi honor de Stark. No causaré ningún problema y me encargaré de que Bran no haga tonterías” decía ella sin poder parar de mover su cabeza de forma afirmativa, mientras lo abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas

“Muy bien. Hablaré con tu primo y tu tía para que hagan un lugar para ti, Arya" dijo su padre, aunque ella tenía la impresión de que ya lo había hablado. Antes de poder pensar más en eso, su padre la cogió de la barbilla y la hizo fijar sus ojos en los suyos.

 “¿Cuales son nuestras palabras Arya?” le interrogó su padre. Ella no tenía ninguna duda a que se refería, así que con su voz más solemne, pronunció el motto de su casa.

 _“Winter is Coming”_ su padre asentía con la cabeza, a  la vez que dejaba escapar la primera media sonrisa que le había visto en los últimos dos días. _‘¿está orgulloso de mí?’_ de pensarlo se le hinchaba el pecho de orgullo

“¿Sabes porque es importante recordarlas?” le preguntó su padre levantando una ceja

“¿Por qué siempre hay que estar preparado para lo malo??” respondió ella, tratando de sonar convincente. ‘ _En el invierno siempre es momento de penurias, por eso hay que estar preparado para él’._ La carcajada de su padre y el calor que de repente apareció en sus ojos, le alegraron enormemente el corazón a Arya. ‘ _Ahora me siento menos culpable por pedirle irme con Jon, Bran y la tía Lya’_

“Ja…en cierta forma sí, pero no sólo por eso” dijo de forma tierna, dando a entender que le iba a explicar el verdadero significado tras sus palabras.

"Recuerda Arya, en invierno cuando caen las nieves y soplan los vientos blancos, el lobo solitario muere, pero la manada sobrevive. El verano es el momento de las peleas. En invierno, debemos protegernos unos a otros, mantenernos unos a otros cálidos, compartir nuestras fortalezas. Así que si debes odiar, Arya, odia a quienes realmente nos harían daño. Tu madre es tu madre, por mucho daño que hiciera en el pasado, eso no debe cambia quién es para ti. Puede haberse demostrado que tenía intereses políticos en mente, más que el propio bien familiar, siendo tan diferente como el sol y la luna respecto a ti. Pero la misma sangre fluye a través de ambos corazones. No lo olvides. De la misma manera tu primo Aegon tiene tu misma sangre, y lo necesitas, como él te necesita a ti... los dioses me ayuden…tienes que prometerme que no dejarás hacer a Jon ninguna tontería" El final del discurso de su padre sonaba cansado y tembloroso. Haciendo que Arya se entristeciera.

"No odio a madre" le dijo ella. "No de verdad. Pero me avergüenzo de ella”. Era solo media mentira. Su padre parecía haber envejecido años en los últimos dos días, lo último que quería era aumentarle los pesares.

“Padre, ¿me permites ir a decirle a Jon, Bran y la tía Lya que voy con ellos? Deben estar entrenando en el patio norte, cerca de los restos del First Keep” dijo ella con voz vibrante y rítmica.

“Sí. Ve a comunicarle a tu primo que vas a ir con él, pero antes, pasa por tu habitación y empaca mudas de ropa necesarias para dos lunas en una saca. A pesar de que tu costura sea pobre, vas a tener que aprender a vivir con la ropa que tengas a tu disposición por un tiempo.” Le dijo con voz seria e imperativa su padre. Antes que pudiera contestarle nada, la agarro del hombro y la comenzó a mirar fijamente. Su cara era seria, cansada y en su mirada reflejaba preocupación.

“Vais a ir al _Muro_ y luego a _Essos._ Conocerás muchos tipos distintos de gente. Conocerás muchas culturas distintas…” ante la emoción que Arya estaba comenzando a mostrar por lo que estaba escuchando que le esperaba, su padre la miró intensa y fulminantemente, calmándola al instante. Con un tono seco, amenazador y duro le dijo

”Te digo lo mismo que le dije a tu hermano Bran cuando se comprometió a ser escudero de su tío y su primo. Vas a dejar de estar protegida cómo lo has estado toda tú vida en _Winterfell_. Desconfía de todo aquél que no te demuestre motivos sobrados para confiar en él, y aún así, nunca confíes en nadie que no sea de tu familia. Y sobre todo, recuerda siempre quién eres. Eres Arya Stark, de _Winterfell_ , llevas el _Norte_ en la sangre y si tu primo tiene razón en lo referente a los sueños proféticos de la familia Targaryen, más que nunca vas a tener que estar preparada para el _Invierno”_ remató su padre de una forma que le dieron escalofríos por la espalda.

* * *

Tras haber hecho lo que su padre le había mandado, se encaminó hacia el patio norte, donde aparte de decirle la buena nueva de que podía irse con ellos si así lo querían, pretendía ver a luchar a los dos _Últimos Dragones._ Uno de ellos era su hermano, porque daba igual que fuera un Targaryen, o que su padre realmente fuera su tío. Todo eso le daba igual. Incluso que se llamase Aegon… _’Que original… siete Targaryen llamados así…podrían usar otro nombre’_ para ella siempre iba a ser Jon.  

Aunque debía reconocer que este, desde que le pasó lo que le pasara esa noche, a veces parecía distinto. Se había vuelto más retraído aún si cabía, observando todo y a todos. A veces parecía como si estuviera ausente, pero al instante era capaz de ser consciente de todo lo que lo rodeaba. Sus palabras, gestos y acciones tenían una confianza en sí mismo, que ella no sabía que él podía ser capaz tener. Su mirada que ahora tenía más marcadas sus vetas púrpuras, brillaba como nunca antes, pareciendo atravesar los ojos de aquellos en los que se posaba. Cuando hablaba, una se sentía obligada a hacerle caso. _‘Este nuevo Jon es menos melancólico, pero más frío’_ y no sólo era un cambio de personalidad. Tras sólo dos días después de haber perdido todo el pelo y vello de su cuerpo, comenzaba a crecerle una pelusilla plateada que le estaba empezando a asomar donde antes tenía su pelo oscuro, Pero eso a ella tampoco le importaba. ‘ _Seguro que es parte del ritual en el que se vio envuelto. Que tenga el pelo valyrio no lo transforma en otra persona’_ se convencía a sí misma.

Arya se dirigió corriendo hacia donde _Nymeria_ la estaba esperando en la sala de guardia al pie de la escalera. La loba se puso de pie tan pronto como vio a Arya, ante lo que ella sonrió. El cachorro de loba la amaba, aunque nadie más lo hiciera, a excepción de su padre y hermano. Iban juntas a todas partes, y _Nymeria_ dormía en su habitación, a los pies de su cama. _Nymeria_ mordió ansiosamente su mano cuando Arya la desató. La aún pequeña loba tenía los ojos amarillos y cuando estos atrapaban luz del sol, brillaban como dos monedas de oro. Arya la había llamado así por la reina guerrera del _Rhoyne_ , que había llevado a su gente a través del _Narrow Sea_ huyendo del dominio del antiguo _Feudo Franco_. Eso había sido un gran escándalo para Sansa, qué por supuesto, había llamado a su cachorro _Lady_. Arya hizo una mueca al recordarlo y abrazó a su loba apretándola. Esta le lamió la oreja y ella se rió.

"Ven", le susurró a _Nymeria_. Ella se levantó y corrió, con la loba pisándole los talones.

En el puente cubierto entre la armería y la gran fortaleza se tenía una gran vista de todo el patio. Ahí era donde se dirigían. Ella y su loba, llegaron sin aliento, para encontrar a Jon sentado con toda su armadura puesta, sobre una caja de madera en cuyo costado se encontraba _Blackfyre_ y un paño reposando contra la pared. Se encontraba con una pierna estirada hacia arriba, donde apoyaba lánguidamente a su barbilla. Estaba observando la acción entre su madre y su padre, tan absorto que parecía no darse cuenta de su aparición o la de _Nymeria_. Además estaba como dialogando consigo mismo, en el extraño idioma con que habló la noche que apareció con su increíble armadura en el Gran Salón.

“Gaomi daor emagon zaldrīzoti iā mandia iā hāedar, yn īlon mazvēttan se tymptir.  Ao se nyke gīmigon skorkydoso se vīlībāzma kostagon tymagon, se skorkydoso naejot vīlībagon ziry. Se kȳvanon kessa mirre[1]” parecía decirse Jon a sí mismo cómo auto convenciéndose

Cuando su loba se acercó al lobo blanco de su hermano, este se movió para encontrarse con ellas. _Nymeria_ se acercó más a _Ghost_ , ya el más grande de sus compañeros de camada, el cual la olió, le dio a su oído un cuidadoso mordisco, para luego acomodarse a su lado. Jon que se percató de su presencia la miró con curiosidad.

"¿No deberías estar trabajando en tus costuras, hermanita?" le dijo con voz burlona y llena de calidez. Arya le hizo una mueca.

"Quería verte a ti y a tu padre pelear y contarte una cosa importante, Jon". Él sonrió, con una sonrisa que llegaba a los ojos, transformando su ahora típica fría y vibrante mirada, en una cálida y dulce

"Cuando mi madre y Rhaegar terminen, lo verás. Mientras tanto ¿por qué no me acompañas mientras los veo entrenar? Por cierto, Aunque preferiría que llamases Aegon o Egg si estamos en privado, cuando sólo estemos en familia podrás llamarme Jon. Pero recuerda, cuanto menos se sepa de mi pasado cuando me vaya de Winterfell mejor. Ya es bastante compleja la situación yendo acompañado de dos personas que no deberían ni estar entre los vivos, sin incluirme a mí, y con Bran más tres _Direwolf._ Bueno eso si no quieres venir con nosotros…Si quieres venir serían cuatro…” tras comenzar con un tono solemne, frío y resignado acabó con voz socarrona y cómo esperando una respuesta negativa de ella.

Ella sólo pudo tirarse a abrazarlo con todas su fuerzas. Arya pensaba que le tendría que rogar y convencerle de que hasta su padre Eddard le había permitido ir si se portaba bien. Se subió a la caja y se sentó a su lado, mientras resonaba un coro de golpes y gruñidos por el patio, que se encontraba desierto a excepción de ella, Jon, las dos personas luchando y su hermano Bran. Este supuestamente estaba ejerciendo de escudero ‘ _Aunque más bien diría qué está haciendo lo mismo que yo y Jon. Mirar.’_ Su tía apenas si conseguía incomodar a su marido, pero para ser una mujer era increíblemente buena. Las dos tardes anteriores, cuando Arya también había venido a verlos practicar, su tía más de una vez lo hizo con ella. Y Rhaegar insistía en que ella era un rival más que sobrada para que Bran practicase las nuevas habilidades que él le estaba enseñando.

“Justamente también venía a contarte que mi padre me dejaba irme con vosotros si tú y la tía Lya estabais de acuerdo, pero ¡¡Voy a necesitar una espada si te acompaño!! ¡¡Puedo ser parte de tu nueva _Guardia Real_ , cómo Bran!!” dijo Arya excitada y  Jon la miró con toda la sabiduría que de repente parecía tener.

"Eres demasiado delgada, te falta fuerza y músculo. Visenya era tan buena guerrera porque estuvo desde que tenía cuatro días del nombre practicando y fortaleciéndose para poder blandir acero de castillo, o en su caso _Dark Sister_ ", le dijo mientras tomaba su brazo para sentir su músculo. Luego suspiró y meneó la cabeza.

"Dudo que incluso puedas levantar una Espada larga, hermanita, no voy a mencionar intentar blandir una de ellas contra alguien. Una cosa son las espadas de prácticas, otra muy distinta el acero de castillo.” Arya le arrebató el brazo y lo fulminó con la mirada. Este pareció ni inmutarse y se dedico a enredar su cabello otra vez.

“Sin embargo conozco un tipo de espada que no sólo puedes levantar, sino también blandir” La miró en silencio con sus oscuros y purpúreos ojos, los cuales parecían chispear. "Por eso tengo algo para que lleves siempre contigo".

Su rostro se iluminó. "¿Un presente?" dijo Arya con un hilo de voz estridente.

"Podrías llamarlo así." Dijo Jon de forma exultante y feliz de sí mismo. Una gran sonrisa iluminaba su rostro, mientras se agachaba al costado de la caja para agarrar el paño, que a continuación se lo tendió a ella. Los ojos de Arya se agrandaron. Ojos oscuros, como los de su hermano, a excepción de las vetas púrpuras

"Una espada", dijo Arya en un pequeño y silencioso aliento, casi reverencial. La vaina era de cuero gris suave y flexible. Jon sacó la hoja lentamente, por lo que ella pudo ver el brillo azul profundo del acero de castillo.

"Esto no es un juguete", le dijo Jon a ella. "Ten cuidado de no cortarte tú misma. Los bordes son lo suficientemente afilados para afeitarse"

"Las chicas no se afeitan, y tú tampoco", dijo Arya jocosamente

"Tal vez deberían. ¿Alguna vez has visto las piernas de tu septa?" respondió Jon mordazmente, ante lo que ella no pudo evitar su risa. Al contemplar su nueva espada, se dio cuenta de que esta no sólo era más corta que una espada larga normal, sino que además era mucho más fina y tenía una empuñadura pensada para ella.

"Esta espada no va a cortar a nadie por la mitad. Es muy fina" dijo medio quejándose Arya

"Tú también", le dijo Jon. "Hice que Mikken hiciera esto especialmente para ti basada en modelos que vi durante las campañas del _Dragón_ en _Essos_. Los bravoosi usan espadas como estas para practicar la llamada _Danza del Agua._ Del mismo modo, este tipo de espadas también abundan en Pentos y Myr y las otras Ciudades Libres. No le cortará la cabeza a un hombre, pero puede dejarlo lleno de agujeros si eres lo suficientemente rápida".

"Puedo ser rápida" dijo Arya emocionada.

"Tendrás que trabajar en ello todos los días". Él puso la espada en sus manos, mostrándole cómo mantenerla, y retrocedió.

"¿Cómo se siente? ¿Te gusta el equilibrio?” le preguntó Jon con voz trémula y dubitativa

"Creo que sí" dijo Arya.

"Primera lección" dijo Jon con solemnidad y seriedad. "Golpéales con el extremo puntiagudo".

Arya le dio un golpe en el brazo con el plano de su espada, a lo que Jon respondió sonriendo como un idiota.

"Sé qué extremo usar", dijo Arya. Una mirada dudosa la cruzó."¿Con quién practicaré?"

"Cuando pueda te ayudaré yo personalmente, pero creo que mi madre y Bran podrían ser buenos compañeros de prácticas. Además, Rhaegar le ha dado una espada prácticamente idéntica a mi madre", le prometió Jon, quedándose repentinamente mirando al vacío, con el cuerpo cómo abatido y con un peso que no pudiera soportar.

"Desearía que nada de esto estuviera ocurriendo…" De repente, parecía que su hermano iba a llorar, mientras murmuraba con tristeza infinita. Arya se movió rápidamente hacia él para darle un fuerte abrazo.

"Primero baja la espada" le advirtió Jon, que cambió súbitamente su tristeza por una enorme sonrisa. Ella la dejó a un lado casi con timidez y lo bañó en besos.

“Casi lo olvido” le dijo a ella con voz sugerente. "Todas las mejores espadas tienen nombres".

"¿Como _ICE o BLACKFYRE?_ " dijo ella mientras su hermano miró a la hoja que había en su mano.

"¿Esto tiene nombre? ¡Oh dímelo!" imploró ella

"¿No lo puedes adivinar?" Jon bromeó.

"Tu cosa preferida en este mundo."

En un principio la desconcertó. ‘ _Tiene que estar siendo irónico’_  fue tan rápida  en caer, que lo dijeron juntos:

"¡ _Needle_!" ambos se sumieron en risas que llamaron la atención de su tío y tía, los cuales dejaron de entrenar para dirigirse hacía donde estaban. Lyanna estaba vistiendo unos pantalones y botas de cuero para montar de cuando aún vivía en Winterfell y un peto negro de cuero repujado, qué al igual que  los brazaletes también de cuero y la camisola gris que usaba bajo el peto, eran de Jon. El padre de este, Rhaegar, iba completamente vestido con ropa de Jon, a la que le había quitado los sigilos _Stark_. ‘ _Cómo a Jon siempre le gustó vestir de negro o gris oscuro, se ve que mi tío se siente cómodo en esos colores’._ Personalmente Arya prefería ver a su tío así vestido qué como la primera noche. ‘ _Fue extrañísimo ver a un Targaryen, con esa melena platino, vestido con la ropa de padre y de Robb’_ Pensaba Arya, mientras veía como su tía estaba jadeante del esfuerzo realizado, con las mejillas coloradas y el pelo pegado a su cara del sudor. Su tío también estaba un poco jadeante y daba muestras de haber ejercitado el cuerpo, pero ni por asomo aparentaba estar tan cansado como su tía ‘ _Parece que Jon tiene razón sobre lo de blandir una espada larga. Mi tía es más alta y más fuerte que yo y aún así apenas es rival para su marido ni con una espada similar a la que Jon me ha regalado’_ fue sacada de su explicación interna por Rhaegar.

“Arya, tu primo tiene algo que decirte. Tu tía Lya, Egg y yo hemos alcanzado un acuerdo sobre tu nuevo estatus cuando estés con nosotros…” dijo de manera cómplice mientras miraba a su hijo, portando una sonrisa que le llegaba a los ojos. Su tía Lyanna le hacía una seña a Bran para que se acercara, antes de dejar su espada y peto junto a la caja donde estaba sentado Jon. _‘¿Estatus? No me digas que la condición de que vaya con ellos es que me llamen mi señora…’_ comenzó a fruncir el ceño y a mirar desconfiadamente a su tío.

“¡¡Tranquila Arya!! Los tres sabemos cuánto odias el título de señora… ¡por eso no lo vas a tener que usar nunca más!” entonó su tía Lyanna con voz enérgica y dulce. Arya estaba a punto de ir a abrazar a su tía, cuando Jon la cogió del hombro deteniéndola en seco y girándola para ponerle frente a frente con él. La comenzó a mirar a los ojos con cierta duda pero con complicidad

“Arya, cómo yo te considero mi hermana, y espero que tú me consideres tu hermano, desde hoy eres Arya Stark _, Princesa de Westeros y Princesa del Invierno_. Los mismos títulos que tiene mi madre. ¿Qué opinas?” le forma en que Jon le habló parecía pedirle que se mostrara contenta con sus nuevos títulos. Arya no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar. Por un lado no le gustaban nada las titulaciones y mucho menos que se refirieran a ella con deferencia ‘ _Sin embargo, son los mismos títulos de mi tía y ella descabalgo a tres caballeros y no parece molestarle la idea de que la llamen Excelencia. A lo mejor a veces hay que ceder en algunas cosas para poder tener otras’_

“Me gusta. Gracias” dijo escuetamente pero de forma cálida mientras se dirigía a abrazar a su hermano. Aunque no le terminara de convencer, sabía que era de gran importancia lo qué estaba haciendo Jon ‘ _Cuando volvamos a Westeros y Jon se siente el Trono de Hierro, yo seré una princesa y estaré a su lado protegiéndole cómo mi padre me pidió’_ Sin saber muy bien por qué, Jon se apartó con un estremecimiento de su abrazo, mutando su expresión a una de incredulidad y preocupación. No fue ella la única que notó el brusco cambio en el comportamiento de su hermano, ya que su tía Lya le puso una mano encima del hombro, interesándose por su hijo

“Egg, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué te ocurre?” preguntó con preocupación y extrañada la madre de Jon. Este parecía no entender exactamente lo que le estaba pasando, pero su expresión comenzaba a reflejar pánico. Con mirada inquisitiva y de preocupación, Jon se dirigió a su padre

“Rhaegar ¿sientes cómo una opresión en el pecho? ¿Sientes calor invadiéndote por todo tú cuerpo?” el tono de Jon era trepidante y con urgencia. Rhaegar frunció el ceño.

“Llevo sintiendo algo por el estilo desde que _aparecí_ en las criptas, ¿qué es? ¿qué pasa?”

“¿Es ahora más intenso que esa noche?” preguntó Jon casi temeroso. Su actitud corporal una bola de nervios mal contenidos.

“Sí, ¿por qué?” contestó Rhaegar a su hijo inquisitivamente. Este en vez de calmarse, se puso aún peor y empezó a murmurar algo ininteligible para cualquiera de los presentes, mostrando desesperación en su mirada.

“No puede ser, por todos los dioses no puede ser. Siete veces seas maldita Senya…” comenzó a exclamar prácticamente desesperado Jon. Ella y su hermano Bran no entendían bien qué estaba pasando, pero su tía Lyanna comenzaba a tener una cara de preocupación en el rostro tras escuchar el apelativo de la hermana del _Conquistador_

“No me digas que los efectos del ritual se están acabando y vamos a volver a morir…” la voz entrecortada y temblorosa de su tía le preocupó inmediatamente _‘Es verdad Visenya hizo el ritual ¿esto que está sintiendo Jon y Rhaegar es por qué los afectados por el ritual iban a volver a morir? No puede ser no…’_

“Tranquila madre y tu también Arya. No vamos a volver a morir a no ser que nos maten…no…tal vez he reaccionado mal. Mirad al cielo en dirección sureste…” dijo ahora mucho más calmado, con voz firme y enigmática, mientras se erguía en toda su altura y dirigía su mirada hacía donde había indicado. Al igual que él, ella, su hermano su tía y su tío se pusieron a hacer lo mismo.

En un principio no veía nada, sólo él cielo pintado con los tonos naranja y amarillo, que el sol va dejando antes de ocultarse, mientras lanzaba sus últimos rayos entre las nubes, hacia el _Wolf’s Wood_. Al fijar mejor su vista, pudo apreciar lo que parecían unas águilas en la distancia. Águilas que se iban haciendo cada vez más grandes conforme más se acercaban en línea recta hacía el castillo, como si este las estuviera llamando. Antes de poder comprender por qué esas aves, que definitivamente no eran águilas por su monstruoso tamaño, se estaban dirigiendo hacía donde ellos se encontraban, un estruendo ensordecedor sacudió el _Norte_ , prácticamente haciéndole sangrar los oídos.

Fue su hermano Bran que tenía los ojos a punto de salirse de sus cuencas y con la boca totalmente abierta quién dijo lo que sus ojos comenzaban a distinguir con claridad, pero que ella no podía creer.

 _“¡¡¡Dra…Dra…Dragones!!!”_ trató de decir su hermano, pero prácticamente fue un balbuceo titubeante. Ella se quedó inmóvil al escucharlo, mientras sentía cómo su corazón palpitaba en su pecho. De repente se escucharon _tres chillidos estridentes_. Arya estiro su cuello todo lo que pudo y al fin los vio claramente, acercándose a gran velocidad y cada vez haciéndose más grandes ante sus ojos. Tres gigantescos dragones volando lado a lado en el cielo del ocaso norteño.

El que iba en medio de los tres era gigantesco, la criatura más grande que Arya había visto. Tan oscuro como la noche, parecía una monstuosa sombra que volaba. El más pequeño de los tres, que posiblemente sería igual de grande que el _Great Keep_ , era una mezcla de colores anaranjados y amarillentos, camuflándose con los reflejos del sol del ocaso. El tercer dragón era más grande que él amarillento, pero bastante más pequeño que el negro. Sus escamas plateadas reflejaban los rayos de luz, provocando que deslumbrase al verlo fijamente.

El dragón negro lanzó otro rugido capaz de partir la tierra que fue respondido por rugidos de los otros dos dragones. Arya no podía apartar los ojos de ellos. Eran hermosos, magníficos y absolutamente fascinantes. Observó cómo volaban por encima del _Wolf’s Wood_ , cubriéndolo al bosque y a todo lo demás bajo la sombra de sus alas. No llevaban ningún _Dragonrider_ en su espalda, solamente unas enormes cadenas a la altura de la base de sus serpentinos cuellos, que seguramente servirían de montura. Los observó mientras sobrevolaban por encima de Winterfell y Wintertown, sumiéndolos en la más absoluta oscuridad, para acabar descendiendo dos de ellos justo afuera del castillo, al otro lado del patio norte. El tercero, el negro gigantesco, dio otra vuelta alrededor del castillo y lanzó un rugido estremecedor acompañado de una llamarada de fuego negro oscuro que llegaba hasta el cielo. ‘ _Una llama igual que la que pulverizó el First Keep hace dos noches’_

Sin tiempo a procesar nada realmente, el negro dragón se posó pesadamente sobre los restos de la muralla norte, en donde en su momento se alzaría la entrada al _First Keep._ Arya tenía que doblar el cuello hacía atrás para poder observar hacia el enorme morro del gigantesco dragón.

“ _Balerion…”_ dijo Jon de forma reverencial.

En ese momento todos los presentes, a excepción de Jon, tuvieron un estremecimiento en el cuerpo y retrocedieron a la seguridad que pudiera ofrecer el arco del puente de la armería. Su hermano por el contrario, parecía como sí se sintiera atraído por la magia que exudaba del mítico dragón. Comenzó a avanzar hacía _El Terror Negro_ de forma decidida y confiada. Cuando estuvo a menos de treinta pasos del dragón, este bajó su cuello y su morro para ponerlo a la altura de Jon. Los ojos de Balerion, que parecían de lava fundida se posaron sobre este. Jon extendió su mano hacia el enorme hocico y la posó con tranquilidad, comenzando a hablarle dulce y cantarinamente en ese extraño lenguaje que ahora hablaba a veces, como si fuera algo común.

“¡Por los nuevos y los viejos dioses, Rhaegar haz algo! ¡Esa bestia va a devorar a nuestro hijo delante nuestro!” Exclamó su tía, qué estaba pálida. Su marido por el contrario, parecía fascinado con lo que estaba presenciando, al igual que Bran, y sólo el grito de su mujer lo sacó del trance en el qué se hallaba sumergido.

“¿Qué quieres que haga Lya? ¡Me llamaban el _Último Dragón_ , pero no tengo la más remota idea de como interactuar con un dragón y muchísimo menos puedo clamar cómo estos tres han llegado aquí!. Ni si quiera sé si realmente es Balerion….si lo es, desde luego que las crónicas y descripciones de los maestres no le hicieron justicia. ¡Qué magnífica criatura!” contestó Rhaegar con voz excitada, alta y melodiosa a su tía Lya, mostrando que tenía más asombro e incredulidad ante la situación, que preocupación por lo que le pudiera pasar a su hijo. Bran asentía a cada palabra de Rhaegar como si las suscribiera él mismo, para luego volver a dirigir su mirada hacía Jon y _El Terror Negro._ Cuando Arya se giró al sentir el ruido de un murmullo, vio que sin ellos percatarse, gran parte de la servidumbre y toda la familia se encontraban a sus espaldas.

La gran mayoría tenía cara de espanto, oscilando sus ojos entre el gigantesco dragón, Jon, su tío Rhaegar y su tía Lya. Su padre que también había aparecido allí, parecía que estuviera viendo a uno de los _Otros_. Robb estaba totalmente pálido, y el Maestre Luwin parecía un pez fuera del agua, abriendo y cerrando su boca sin parar. Su hermana Sansa tenía una mezcla de incredulidad, miedo y fascinación ‘ _Veo que algo en común tenemos. A fin de cuentas, gran parte de las historias que le gustan están relacionadas con los Targaryen. ¿Qué hay más Targaryen que el jodido Terror Negro en carne y fuego?’_ pensaba con cierta satisfacción interna al verla en ese estado tan poco _refinado._ Al volver su mirada hacía Jon, vio cómo este se había subido encima de uno de los cuernos protuberantes que salían de la enorme cabeza del dragón, la cual se elevó unos cinco metros del suelo provocando el murmullo generalizado entre los recientemente reunidos.

"¡Silencio!" Exclamó Jon, en una llamada repetida por el rugido ensordecedor de Balerion. Su temible montura, retorcía el cuello para que su cabeza admitiera mejor el peso de su hermano, que en esos momentos daba la impresión de ser un alguien salido de las leyendas.

Como Jon pidió... _‘ordenó más bien’_ la gente se quedó en silencio, todos contemplando la figura de su hermano que tenía una mano empuñando _Blackfyre_ la cual había desenfundado, y la otra agarrada a uno de los cuernos de Balerion contra el que se apretaba.

"Mi nombre" con voz tan alta y clara como ella nunca lo había escuchado "es Aegon Targaryen, el _Dragón Renacido_ y antes o después recuperaré lo que es legítimamente mío. A aquellos que se opongan a mí o a la familia Stark, les enseñaré el significado de las palabras de la casa Targaryen” proclamó Jon de forma tajante y amenazadora.

“Pero mientras él _Norte_ y su gente no se inmiscuyan en los asuntos al sur del Cuello, nadie deberá temer por su seguridad. Al contrario, tendrán mi apoyo para defenderlos".  Declamó está vez en un tono persuasivo y amistoso.

Antes de que Arya pudiera reaccionar, todos los presentes, incluidos su padre, su hermano Robb, su hermana, su tío, su tía y su hermano Bran, echaron rodilla a tierra y prestaron respeto a su _Rey_. Sólo ella permaneció de pie, ante lo que Jon le lanzó una sonrisa cómplice, mientras levantaba graciosamente una ceja. Ella le respondió casi riéndose, con una mala cortesía de la cabeza.

‘ _Mi hermano tiene mi lealtad eterna. No necesita que me arrodille ante él. Soy la Princesa del Invierno’_

 

* * *

* * *

  [1] We do not have dragons or sister or little sister, but We built the game. You and I know how the war can play, and how to fight it. The plan will work

* * *

**Bonus Track2 **

**Casa Baratheon**

 REY ROBERT BARATHEON, el primero de su nombre,  
    su esposa, la reina CERSEI, de la casa Lannister,  
    sus niños:

        PRINCESA MYRCELLA, una niña de 13 años, nacida a los siete meses de embarazo

        PRÍNCIPE ORYS, heredero al trono de hierro, 12 años  
    sus hermanos:  
        STANNIS BARATHEON, señor de Dragonstone  
            su esposa, LADY SELYSE de la casa Florent,  
            su hija, SHIREEN, una niña de nueve años,  
        RENLY BARATHEON, Señor de Storm’s End  
    su pequeño consejo:

        LORD JON ARRYN, Guardián y Protector del Vale, mano del Rey  
        GRAN MAESTRE PYCELLE,  
        LORD PETYR BAELISH, llamado LITTLEFINGER (Meñique), maestro de la moneda,  
        LORD STANNIS BARATHEON, maestro de barcos,  
        LORD RENLY BARATHEON, maestro de leyes,  
        SER BARRISTAN SELMY, Lord comandante de la Guardia Real,  
        VARYS, un eunuco essosi, llamado la araña, maestro de los susurros,

        LORD TYRION LANNISTER, consejero económico de la casa Lannister, hermano menor de la Reina y cuñado del Rey  
    Su corte y criados:  
        SER ILYN PAYNE, el justicia del rey,  
        SANDOR CLEGANE, llamado THE HOUND (El Perro), escudo juramentado al Príncipe Orys,  
        JANOS SLYNT, un plebeyo hijo de un carnicero, comandante de los Capas Doradas de Kings Landing,  
        JALABHAR XHO, un príncipe exiliado de las islas de verano,  
        MOON BOY, un bufón y tonto,  
        LANCEL y TYREK LANNISTER, escuderos del  rey, los primos de la reina, y el primero heredero a Casterly Rock,  
        SER DAVEN LANNISTER, maestro de armas del Red Keep,  
    su Guardia Real  
        SER BARRISTAN SELMY, Lord Comandante,  
        SER ARON SANTGAR,  
        SER BOROS BLOUNT,  
        SER MERYN TRANT,  
        SER ARYS OAKHEART,  
        SER PRESTON GREENFIELD,  
        SER MANDON MOORE.

Las casas principales juradas hasta Storm's End son Selmy, Wylde, Trant, Penrose, Errol, Estermont, Tarth, Swann, Dondarrion y Caron.  
  
Las casas principales juradas a Dragonstone son Celtigar, Velaryon, Bar Emmon y Sunglass.

** Casa Lannisiter **

TYWIN LANNISTER, Lord de  Casterly Rock, Guardián del Oeste, Escudo de Lannisport,  
  
    su esposa, {LADY JOANNA} su prima, murió en la dando a luz,  
    sus niños:  
       {SER JAIME}, llamado El _mata reyes o el protector de la princesa_ ,  gemelo de Cersei. Supuestamente fallecido a finales del 282AC durante el saqueo de Kings Landing, mientras defendía a la Princesa Rhaenys Targaryen de Amory Lorch*  
        REINA CERSEI, esposa del rey Robert I Baratheon, gemela de Jaime,  
        TYRION, llamado el Diablillo, un enano, Consejero económico de la casa Lannister em el pequeño consejo  
    sus hermanos  
        SER KEVAN, su hermano mayor,  
            su esposa, DORNA de la casa Swyft,  
            su hijo mayor, LANCEL Heredero a Casterly Rock y escudero del rey,  
            sus hijos gemelos, WILLEM y MARTYN,  
            su pequeña hija, janei,  
        GENNA, su hermana, se casó con Ser Emmon Frey,  
            su hijo, SER CLEOS FREY,  
            Su hijo, Tion FREY, un escudero,  
        {SER TYGETT}, su segundo hermano, murió de viruela,  
            su viuda, DARLESSA, de la casa Marbrand,  
            su hijo, TYREK, escudero del rey,  
        {GERION}, su hermano menor, supuestamente perdido en el mar*  
            su hija bastarda, JOY, una niña de diez años,  
        su primo, SER STAFFORD LANNISTER, hermano de la difunta lady Joanna,  
            sus hijas, CERENNA y MYRIELLE,  
            Su hijo, SER DAVEN LANNISTER, maestro de armas del Red Keep  
        Su consejero, MAESTER CREYLEN,  
    Sus principales caballeros y señores vasallos:  
        LORD LEO LEFFORD,  
        SER ADDAM MARBRAND,  
        SER GREGOR CLEGANE, la montaña que cabalga,  
        SER HARYS SWYFT, padre por matrimonio de Ser Kevan,  
        SEÑOR ANDROS BRAX,  
        SER FORTER PRESTER,  
  
Las casas principales juradas a Casterly Rock son Payne, Swyft, Marbrand, Lydden, Banefort, Lefford, Crakehall, Serrett, Broom, Clegane, Prester y Westerling.

**Casa Arryn **

JON ARRYN, Señor del Eyrie, Defensor del Valle, Guardián del Este, Mano del Rey  
    su primera esposa, {LADY JEYNE, de la casa Royce}, murió dando a luz, su hija nació muerta,  
    su segunda esposa, {LADY ROWENA}, de la Casa Arryn, su prima, murió de un resfrío invernal, sin hijos,  
    su tercera esposa, LADY LYSA, de la casa Tully,  
        su hijo:  
        ROBERT ARRYN, un niño enfermizo de seis años, heredero del Vale,  
    sus criados y hogar  
        MAESTRE COLEMON, consejero, sanador y tutor de Robert Arryn en King's Landing  
        SER VARDIS EGEN, capitán de la guardia del Lord Mano en King's Landing,  
        SER BRYNDEN TULLY, llamado Blackfish, el Caballero de las Blood's Gates y tío de Lady Lysa,  
        SEÑOR NESTOR ROYCE, Alto Comisario del Valle,  
            SER ALBAR ROYCE, SU HIJO,  
            MYA STONE, una niña bastarda del Rey Robert a su servicio,  
        LORD EON HUNTER,  
        SER LYN CORBRAY,  
            MYCHEL REDFORT, su escudero,  
        SEÑORA ANYA WAYNWOOD, una viuda,  
            SER MORTON WAYNWOOD, su hijo,  
            SER DONNEL WAYNWOOD, su hijo,  
        MORD, un carcelero brutal,

Las casas principales juradas al Eyrie son Royce, Baelish, Egen, Waynwood, Hunter, Redfort, Corbray, Belmore, Melcolm y Hersy.

**Casa Tully**

HOSTER TULLY, señor de Riverrun,  
    su esposa, {LADY MINISA, de la casa Whent}, murió en la cama del niño,  
    sus niños:  
        CATELYN, la hija mayor, se casó con Lord Eddard Stark (matrimonio actualmente anulado, aunque sin ser conocido más allá de Winterfell este hecho)  
        LYSA, la hija menor, se casó con lord Jon Arryn,  
        SER EDMURE, heredero de Riverrun,  
    su hermano SER BRYNDEN, llamado el Blackfish  
    su casa  
        MAESTRE VYMAN, consejero, sanador y tutor,  
        SER DESMOND GRELL, maestro de armas,  
        SER ROBIN RYGER, capitán de la guardia,  
        UTHERYDES WAYN, mayordomo de Riverrun,  
    sus caballeros y señores vasallos:  
        JASON MALLISTER, señor de Seagard,  
            PATREK MALLISTER, su hijo y heredero,  
        WALDER FREY, Señor del Cruce,  
            Sus numerosos hijos, nietos y bastardos.  
        JONOS BRACKEN, Señor del Stonehedge,  
        TYTOS BLACKWOOD, señor de Raventree,  
        SER RAYMUN DARRY,  
        SER KARYL VANCE,  
        SER MARQ PIPER,  
        SHELLA WHENT, señora de Harrenhal,  
            SER WILLIS WODE, un caballero a su servicio.  
  
Las casas que han jurado a Riverrun incluyen a Darry, Frey, Mallister, Bracken, Blackwood, Whent, Ryger, Piper y Vance.

 **Casa Tyrell**  
  
MACE TYRELL, Señor de Highgarden, Guardián del Sur, Defensor de las Marcas, Alto Mariscal del _Reach_ ,  
    su esposa, LADY ALERIE, de la Casa Hightower de Oldtown,  
    sus niños:  
        WILLAS, su hijo mayor, heredero de Highgarden,  
        SER GARLAN, llamado el galante, su segundo hijo,  
        SER LORAS, el caballero de las flores, su hijo menor,  
        MARGAERY, su hija, una doncella de catorce años,  
    su madre viuda, LADY OLENNA, de la Casa Redwyne, llamada la Reina de las Espinas,  
    sus hermanas:  
        MINA, casada con lord Paxter Redwyne,  
        JANNA, casada con Ser Jon Fossoway,  
    sus tios  
        GARTH, llamado el Gordo, Lord Senescal de High Garden,  
            Sus hijos bastardos, GARSE y GARRETT FLOWERS,  
        SER MORYN, señor comandante de la guardia de la ciudad de Oldtown,  
        MAESTRE GORMON, un erudito de la Ciudadela,  
    su casa  
        MAESTRE LOMYS, consejero, sanador y tutor,  
        IGON VYRWEL, capitán de la guardia,  
        SER VORTIMER CRANE, maestro de armas,  
    Sus caballeros y señores vasallos:  
        PAXTER REDWYNE, señor del Arbor,  
            su esposa, LADY MINA, de la casa Tyrell,  
            sus niños:  
                SER HORAS,  gemelo de Hobber,  
                SER HOBBER,  gemelo de Horas,  
                Desmera, una doncella de quince años,  
        RANDYLL TARLY, señor de Horn Hill,  
            SAMWELL, su hijo mayor, de camino a jurar los votos de la Guardia de la Noche,  
            DICKON, su hijo menor, heredero de Horn Hill,  
        ARWYN OAKHEART, señora del viejo roble,  
        MATHIS ROWAN, señor de Goldengrove,  
        LEYTON HIGHTOWER, Voz de Oldtown, Señor del Puerto,  
        SER JON FOSSOWAY.

Las casas principales que juran a High Garden son Vyrwel, Florent, Oakheart, Hightower, Crane, Tarly, Redwyne, Rowan, Fossoway y Mullendore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A partir de este capítulo hay dos líneas temporales, por así decirlo. Bran, Jon, Rhaegar, Arya y Lyanna (Todos ellos POV) van a mostrar todo lo que sucede desde el día del nombre de Jon en adelante, especificando en sus capítulos cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde ese momento (es un hito para cada uno de los personajes por una u otra cosa, por ende lo toman como marca temporal)  
> Todos los demas POV de aquí en más (Tyrion, Eddard y los cuatro más que quedan por incorporarse) tendrán su línea ya en el 298 AC, mínimo 6 meses después del día del nombre de Jon.  
> Hago esto específicamente para demostrar que en el siglo XIV, la información no era instántanea y ni fiable (cosa que también pasa en la actualidad por cierto). Es decir, los rumores/información de Braavos, se verá la realidad cuando estén los "5 Targaryen" en Braavos. La info llega con atraso. Cuento que de Winterfell a KL habrá 5 semanas cómo mínimo para que llegue información vía tierra. Los dragones han tardado más de 48 horas desde el volcán de Dragonstone a Winterfell.... un cuervo tardaría 72. Por tanto, aún en el medio más rápido de información, hay tres días de retraso con la información, entre el norte y el blackwater.  
> Tyrion es listo listo listo...pero no sabe de la existencia de ciertos jugadores, por lo qué es incapaz de entender completamente el plan de Aejon con el Banco de Hierro.  
> No vamos a ver más Winterfell hasta Eddard III...y para eso queda...Pensaba hacer despedidas de Winterfell, pero meh...a lo mejor las meto en monólogos internos de Lyana/Bran, nuestros dos próximos episodios en uno (Siempre que dos POV coíncidan en el marco cronólogico/espacial-estén vinculados directamente entre sí, irán en un mismo capítulo d la ficción)  
> Vamos al Muro y al Verdadero Norte. La armería de Donal Noye se pondrá al rojo vivo y Bran asumirá el rol de su vida (Y no, no se va a quedar paralítico, y no va ser 'malo' aunque tampoco lo colocaría en 'bueno'. Bloodbran sería una buena definición)
> 
> ¡¡Gracias a todos por leer!!
> 
> Fe de erratas: En el capítulo de La Rata Grís me confundí y otorgué el cargo de Maestro de Leyes a Stannis, cuando realmente es Maestro de Barcos.  
> P.D; Gendry Waters y Edric Storm, no existen en esta historia. Orys es la fusión de ambos y es hijo de Cersei y Robert (Es el bebé abortado/pérdido/abandonado por Cersei en ASOIAF)


	9. Lyanna I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> R+L=E  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prometí Lyanna I + Bran I, pero por cuestiones de ritmo interno de la historia y cariño hacia Lyanna, he considerado que deben ser dos capítulos separados.

** Lyanna I 297AC, Castle Black at the Wall, North of Westeros **

_"You never knew **Lyanna** as I did, Robert," Ned told him. "You saw her beauty, but not the iron_ underneath."AGoT, Eddard VII

 

* * *

Diez días después de su llegada a _Castle Black_ , Lyanna prácticamente se había acostumbrado a su nueva y temporal vida. Rhaegar, Arya y ella tenían la _Torre del Rey_ a su entera disposición, una torre redonda con merlones en su parte superior y una puerta de roble reforzada con hierro. Compartían habitación, por lo que ella y Rhaegar no habían podido intimar demasiado, pero eso no supuso ninguna molestia ni para Lyanna ni para su marido, pues a las noches estaban tan agotados que lo único que podían hacer era descansar o preocuparse por la familia que estaba al otro lado del _Muro ‘Y ese es un pensamiento que le prometí a Egg que no tendría. Tienen al Terror Negro con ellos. Nada les puede pasar’_ era su mantra continuo cada vez que pensaba que llevaba ocho días sin saber nada de su hijo Aegon, su sobrino Bran y su hermano Benjen.  

A pesar de temer por la seguridad de su hijo, no podía dejar de sentirse culpable por todo lo que le había ocurrido a este en su vida. Cuando su sobrino Bran la tocó durante la reunión de la noche de su resurrección en el solar del señor de _Winterfell_ , sin entender muy bien cómo, este le transmitió o le pasó todos los recuerdos que él tenía de Aegon. Muchas veces cuando dormía por las noches, podía ver la imagen de su hijo llorando al pie del _Weirwood Tree_ del _Bosque de los Dioses_ de _Winterfell_ , clamando a los dioses por ser un verdadero Stark, por tener un apellido, por ser reconocido. Otras veces lo veía sólo, entre las sombras del _First Keep,_ preguntándose quién sería su madre y por qué está no lo quería. Inevitablemente, cada vez que tenía uno de estos sueños, Lyanna se despertaba llorando, sobresaltada y sin saber muy bien donde se encontraba.

Ella aún no era capaz de aceptar que había vuelto a la vida y que podía conocer a su hijo, el cual prácticamente tenía su edad. Al cual no había podido cuidar ni proteger jamás en su vida. Eso era algo que no la paraba de atormentar y que no había compartido con nadie. _‘Aunque creo que Rhaegar intuye algo, por qué debe sentirse igual. O en su caso incluso aún peor…Si bien tienen una relación cordial, y tras la "lectura" de la primera noche, siempre han estado en la misma página, raras veces Aegon le llama padre. Y cuando lo hace, suele ser más para remarcar de quién es hijo, qué la consideración que realmente tenga por Rhaegar. Al menos a mi me ha demostrado un amor incondicional desde el primer momento, que aún no sé cómo seré capaz de devolver, ni cuando’_  pensaba con preocupación, mientras acariciaba el pelaje del cuello de su loba, que se había puesto sentada sobre sus patas traseras a su lado, compartiendo los últimos rayos de sól del día que entraban por la ventana.

En el fondo el gran miedo de Lyanna era que jamás llegase a desarrollar una relación madre-hijo con su propio hijo. Pronto iba a ser adulto a todos los efectos, aunque literalmente ya hubiera vivido siete y treinta días del nombre ‘ _¿Para qué me necesita?’_ se preguntaba amargamente y con pánico Lyanna. Arya estaba detrás suya jugando con los tres cachorros de _Direwolf_ , a la vez que se vestía para las lecciones de espada con Rhaegar, posiblemente el momento preferido de su sobrina en la rutina de su vida en el  _Castillo Negro._ Mientras tanto ella _,_ se dedicaba a contemplar la privilegiada vista que desde sus aposentos podía apreciar de la vida vespertina del castillo sobre el  _Muro._

 _Vhagar_ y _Meraxes_ estaban sobrevolando al sur del _Castillo Negro_ , algunos hermanos se dirigían hacía sus puestos y funciones según el cambio de guardia, mientras se comenzaba a percibir el olor de la cena que se estaba preparando en las cocinas.

 _Castle Black_ era un lugar en particular, en absoluto nada como lo había imaginado antes de venir aquí. Solía pensar que era un castillo orgulloso. Uno que podría resistir cualquier asedio desde el otro lado del _Muro_ , lleno de personas con un propósito en mente: proteger el reino ante las amenazas que rondaban al otro lado del enorme muro de hielo y magia.

Cuando finalmente pudo ver realmente _Castle Black_ , sus vigas de madera y sus torres de piedra no parecían más que un puñado de bloques de juguetes esparcidos sobre la nieve, debajo de la vasta pared de hielo. El antiguo baluarte de los hermanos negros no se parecía en absoluto a _Winterfell_ , ni a un verdadero castillo, realmente. Al carecer de muros, no se podía defender, ni desde el sur, ni hacia el este, ni hacia el oeste; pero solo el norte era el que defendía la _Guardia de la Noche_ , y al norte se alzaba el _Muro_. Este tenía casi 220 metros de altura, tres veces la altura de la torre más alta de la fortaleza que albergaba. Su hermano le dijo que la parte superior era lo suficientemente ancha como para que una docena de caballeros con armadura viajaran por ella lado a lado. Los contornos demacrados de enormes catapultas y monstruosas grúas de madera se alzaban allí arriba, como los esqueletos de grandes aves, entre los cuales caminaban hombres de negro tan pequeños como hormigas.

En una ocasión, _Castle Black_ había albergado a cinco mil combatientes con todos sus caballos, sirvientes y armas. Ahora era el hogar de una décima parte de ese número, y partes de él estaban cayendo en la ruina. La guardia había construido diecinueve grandes fortalezas a lo largo del Muro, pero solo tres  estaban todavía ocupadas: _Eastwatch_ en su costa gris azotada por el viento, _Shadow Tower_ atravesada por las montañas donde terminaba el _Muro_ en su parte occidental, y _Castle Black_ al final del _Kingsroad_. Los otros castillos se mantienen desiertos desde hace mucho tiempo; lugares solitarios, donde los vientos fríos silbaban a través de las ventanas negras.

‘ _Realmente es una hermandad en ruinas, vieja y sin alma, al igual que las personas que pertenecen a ella. Es un lugar que absorbe toda la alegría y la luz de la vida. ¡Y mi querido Ned pretendía enviar a mi hijo a este destino…Por todos los Dioses, gracias a Visenya y su ritual!’_ pensaba mientras inevitablemente se le formaba una mueca de disgusto en su cara.  En cierto modo, cuando los criminales tenían que elegir entre la muerte y la _Night’s Watch_ , no lo sabían entonces, pero elegían entre la muerte de su cuerpo y la muerte de su alma Ahora que lo conocía, ella sabía qué elegiría si tuviera que elegir. ‘ _Qué ingenua era cuando con Benjen, creí de niña que este podría ser el lugar ideal para huir de nuestro padre y de la política…Yo me imaginaba como una Danny Flint que tendría un final feliz…’_ pero había escasa felicidad o calor en el _Castillo Negro_ ; Las paredes estaban frías aquí, y la gente era aún más fría e infeliz. La _Guardia de la Noche_ ahora estaba compuesta en gran parte por los inadaptados de los _Siete Reinos_.

 

* * *

 

Hacía once días que la súbita aparición de los dragones les obligó a dejar Winterfell a toda prisa. Pese a que Aegon y Rhaegar le aseguraron a su hermano que todo lo ocurrido había sido tan disparatado, que era casi imposible que nadie que no hubiera estado presente pudiera darle credibilidad, Ned quería alejar a los dragones de _Winterfell_ lo más rápido posible. Por ello, tanto Rhaegar como Aegon, aceptaron que lo mejor era partir sin más retraso esa misma noche.

Tras una emocional despedida a toda velocidad con la familia, bajo la promesa de volverse a ver lo más pronto posible, se dirigieron hacia los dragones del _Conquistador_ y sus hermanas. Allí, para sorpresa de los cinco que iban a partir, el dragón amarillento anaranjado, demostró estar muy interesado en su marido. Egg pronto le explicó a su padre que el dragón reaccionaba así por la curiosidad de la sangre Targaryen presente en Rhaegar y que una vez saciada la curiosidad, volvería a ignorarlo. _'Qué equivocado se demostró_ ' pensaba ahora con humor ante la situación. Cuando los cinco se disponían a subirse en Balerion para ir hacía el _Muro_ , el enorme morro del dragón que Aegon clamaba era _Vhagar,_ se aproximó a Rhaegar, impidiendo que este continuara hacia el dragón del  _Conquistador._ Tras unos momentos en que Rhaegar y el dragón se quedaron mirando fijamente, este último agachó el cuello, en gesto de sumisión.

Su hijo les explicó rápidamente y sin demasiado ornato, de que dicha reacción era debida a que el dragón había tomado a su padre por _Dragonrider_. ‘ _La verdad bastante lejana de la mitológica imagen que tenía en mi mente sobre cómo era el vincularse con un dragón. Aunque teniendo en cuenta mi relación con Winter, tampoco es demasiado extraño. Al final, por muy míticos que sean, son seres libres cómo las personas. Y cómo estas, eligen con quién quieren estar el resto de sus vidas’._ Reflexión que le hacía pensar en cómo su vida y la de todo el continente, se había visto irremediablemente cambiada por elegir ella misma con quién pasar el resto de sus días.

Gracias a que Rhaegar repentinamente se había hecho _Dragonrider_ de _Vhagar_ , o al menos eso clamaba su hijo, ahora no tendrían que hacer malabarismos para ir las cinco personas y los cuatro _Direwolf_ , en el lomo de _Balerion_. ‘ _Y no por falta de espacio…cuando la leyenda dice que los dragones son fuego hecho carne, no miente. En el vuelo hacia Castle Black, pese a ir en el regazo de Rhaegar, tuvimos que hacer tres paradas largas, debido a que tanto yo, como mis sobrinos que también iban en el regazo de Egg, éramos incapaces de soportar el calor que desprendían los dragones’._ No obstante, la sensación de libertad y poderío que se sentía surcando los cielos encima de los míticos animales, hacía de las leves quemaduras y el insoportable calor, una molestia tolerable con tal de experimentar las sensaciones que sólo los descendientes de la _Antigua Valyria_ y unos pocos afortunados más, habían podido experimentar a lo largo de la historia del _Planetos_. ' _Sin duda, mi hijo y marido se deben sentir los seres más cercanos a los Dioses que pueden existir al tener control sobre semejantes criaturas'._

A su enorme loba no le gustó en absoluto subirse en _Vhagar_ , no sólo por el calor que el dragón desprendía, sino por el arnés que la sujetaba a las cadenas de donde iban enganchados Rhaegar y las sacas. Por eso tras la primera parada, _Winter_ decidió marcharse por su cuenta hacia _Castle Black_ , donde seguramente aparecería en los días siguientes a su llegada. Los cachorros por su parte, al ir sobre los cuerpos de sus amos, apenas sentían más calor que estos.

Tras casi un día entero de vuelo y paradas, comenzaron a vislumbrar en la lontananza al muro en el atardecer del día siguiente de su partida de _Winterfell_ al _Muro,_ cuando apenas quedaba luz.

Mientras el dragón plateado, o como su hijo clamaba, _Meraxes,_ se quedó en la zona del _Nuevo_ _Agasajo_ , los dos dragones que los transportaban continuaron volando a gran altura hasta que el mágico muro de hielo se perfiló cada vez más grande en el horizonte. Cuando se hallaron sobre una especie de poblado cercano al _Kingsroad_ , su hijo Aegon hizo que Balerion comenzara un abrupto descenso hasta ponerse casi a nivel de tierra, provocando que _Vhagar_ le imitara. Jamás había sentido una descarga de adrenalina capaz de asemejarse a lo que experimentó en ese momento. En un principio Lyanna sintió como si el estomago se le fuera a la cabeza, pero después, lo único que era capaz de sentir era la velocidad y potencia del mítico animal sobre el que se encontraba, provocándole una risa descontrolada, algo que Rhaegar también tenía. Por las expresiones de sus sobrinos en el regazo de su primo Aegon, estos también habían experimentado uno de los momentos más increíbles de su vida.

Cuando Egg niveló al _Terror Negro,_ este soltó un rugido capaz de mover las fundaciones del mismísimo muro, provocando la aparición de pequeños puntos negros bajo ellos, qué moviéndose con desconcierto y confusión se comenzaron a dirigir hacía el muro, tras la estela de los dragones. Su marido pretendió emular la acción de su hijo, pero en vez de que _Vhagar_ rugiera también, lo único que consiguió extraer de su recientemente vinculado dragón fue un estridente chillido en respuesta al rugido del dragón de Aegon. ‘ _Es evidente que el vínculo, aunque exista, tarda en desarrollarse. Egg era capaz de saber hasta lo que sentía Balerion, según les contó en una de las paradas. Rhaegar por el contrario era incapaz de explicar cuál era exactamente su vínculo o las sensaciones compartidas con el dragón, llegando a creer que Vhagar por ahora se limitaba a seguir la estela de Balerion y Aegon’_

Tras el descenso en la altura de vuelo, no tardaron ni cinco minutos más de vuelo hasta contemplar _Castle Black_ , aproximándose hasta encontrarse a quinientos metros del recinto, lugar en el que los dragones se posaron pesadamente sobre el nevado suelo, descendiendo ambos el cuello a una altura que les permitiera bajarse de ellos _'Aún en tierra, desde el sitio en el que nos sentamos, al suelo hay unos diez o quince metros. Y Balerion prácticamente es una colina de músculos y escamas, que se alza hasta casi los treinta metros donde la silla de montar de se halla, capaz de moverse haciendo temblar la tierra allá por donde pisa'_ pensaba mientras veía al gigantesco dragón de su hijo empezar a ronronear casi como un gatito, mientras Aegon lo acariciaba en señal de que era momento de dejarlos bajar al suelo. Este pronto comenzó a ser un charco de agua y barro del calor emitido por ambos dragones. En la distancia, se comenzaron a perfilar las figuras de hermanos negros sobre sus monturas, saliendo a su encuentro desde _Castle Black._

Rhaegar y ella descendieron de _Vhagar_ , a la par que Bran se dedicaba a sus labores de escudero, bajando rápidamente del regazo de su primo con su cachorro en brazos, para soltar las sacas y alforjas que transportaban _Balerion_ y _Vhagar._ Después de eso se dedicó a atar sobre su espada de torneos, el sigilo de la casa de su hijo y marido, rematado por un pañuelo blanco _. ’Aunque tenga menos de 50 centímetros de largo por 30 de ancho, ver el dragón rampante de tres cabezas en rojo sangre sobre negro, es toda una visión. Especialmente cuando los tres dragones que daban origen al sigilo, estaban presentes en el planeta.’_

Arya por su parte, con su cachorra y el de Egg en brazos, saltó de Balerion con las piernas aún un poco temblorosas del anterior descenso de los dragones. Tanto ella como su sobrina, iban vestidas casi idénticas. Pantalones de cuero negro de montar sobre largas calzas grises de lana, botas de cuero de montar negras hasta debajo de las rodillas y sayas encordadas largas en azul oscuro, sobre camisas de lana blanca. Sobre el pecho, ambas llevaban sobre petos de cuero, de los que les colgaban hacia atrás sus capas. La de Arya gris entera, la suya negra, con ribetes en gris y rojos.

Las dos capas, al igual que el pequeño sigilo, fueron realizados a toda prisa como regalo de despedida de su sobrina Sansa, la cual desde luego tenía la habilidad de las Tully para coser. ‘ _Ni en un millón de años de lecciones de Septa sería capaz de coser así’_ Su falta de habilidad con la aguja de coser supuso un gran punto de unión con su sobrina Arya, la cual prácticamente se convirtió en apenas cuatro días en una especie de hermana pequeña para ella. ‘ _Cuando se nos rompan las mudas que llevamos, el “Dragón Renacido” de mi hijo va a tener que coser las prendas de su madre y su prima’_ le dijo a Arya para rebajar su ansiedad durante una de las paradas del vuelo, cuando esta le confensó lo culpable y terrible que se sentía por ser incapaz de coser igual de bien que su hermana Sansa. No sabía cómo, pero entre Aegon, Arya, Bran, Rhaegar y ella desde luego que habían conformado una familia atípica en apenas cuatro días.

Permaneciendo a una sana distancia del _Terror Negro,_ su marido y sobrino, delante de ella y Arya, se pusieron al costado del enorme dragón. El dragón de Rhae, _Vhagar,_ se enroscó sobre sí mismo, dirigiendo una mirada curiosa hacia su alrededor, pero mostrándose totalmente despreocupado por la situación. No esperaban un recibimiento hostil, pero tampoco esperaban una recepción con los brazos abiertos. Gran parte de los nobles que había ahí eran ultra lealistas Targaryen que se habían negado a doblar la rodilla ante él _usurpador._ Por el contrario, la gran mayoría de los hermanos negros de baja extracción, eran violadores, criminales y ladrones. Estos con tal de poder escapar del _muro_ serían capaces de matarlos para entregar sus cabezas a Robert a cambio del perdón.

Aegon, con la armadura de acero valyrio al completo, las ropas y corona del _Conquistador_ y _Blackfyre_ empuñada en su diestra, permaneció en su montura como símbolo de poder o de desafío, ella no sabría decirlo ‘ _Pero por los Viejos y Nuevos Dioses, si qué impresiona. Es mi hijo y me impone respeto’_ pensaba cuando lo comparaba con el aspecto de su marido, que pese a llevar su armadura al completo a excepción del yelmo, rubíes incluidos, parecía más salido de un torneo que aquello que aparentaba Egg ‘ _Un conquistador_ ’.

En cuanto los hermanos de la _Guardia_ llegaron a doscientos metros de ellos. ‘ _O lo que es lo mismo, distancia de tiro de arco’_  Y ante la posible amenaza, Balerion volvió a rugir, dejándola prácticamente sorda. A su vez provocó la estampida de los caballos y hermanos negros en todas direcciones menos en la que ellos se encontraban. Algunos de los menos afortunados se cayeron de sus monturas y estaban aún recuperándose de los golpes.

Al fijarse en uno de estos, contempló la que creía era la figura alargada y el pelo castaño oscuro, de alguien que no veía desde antes de fugarse con Rhaegar. No obstante la distancia y circunstancias, hacían imposible la identificación positiva. ‘ _A quién más podría reconocer mi hermano Benjen sería a Aegon, pero con su incipiente pelo totalmente plateado y su actual apariencia, dudo que sepa quién es’_   reflexionaba para sí misma, a la vez que Rhaegar le daba un empujoncito en el hombro a Bran, para que este elevase lo más que pudiera su espada roma a modo de estandarte y señal de paz.

Con la voz más alta y potente que podía entonar un niño de casi nueve días del nombre, Bran anunció ante los hermanos de la _Night’s Watch_ quiénes eran y sus intenciones.

“¡Hermanos de la Guardia! ¡Venimos en paz! ¡Aegon Targaryen, el _Dragón Renacido_ , solicita audiencia con el _Lord Comandante_ Jeor Mormont, el primer ranger Benjen Stark y el maestre Aemon!” la voz chillona e infantil de su sobrino resonó por el nevado paraje, pero hasta qué punto los hermanos negros eran capaces de entender lo que decía, Lyanna era incapaz de decir. Un hombre caminó hacia ellos, sus crudas pieles negras susurrando débilmente en la nieve mientras se movía. Era un hombre compacto de unos cincuenta años, sobrio y duro, con canas en el pelo negro. A unos cien metros de ellos se detuvo.

“¡Aegon Targaryen murió! Dragones o no, todo lo que veo ante mí es un impostor haciéndose pasar por un muerto, con reluciente armadura y buenas réplicas de herencias Targaryen largo tiempo perdidas.” Pronunció con voz alta, fría y llena de disgusto, el hombre que parecía haber tomado el mando de la situación. El que ella creía era su hermano, pero al que no podía terminar de identificar, estaba llegando a la altura del hombre que había hablado y pareció susurrarle algo, pues de repente este se fijó en Rhaegar, abriendo los ojos como platos y dejando caer su mandíbula prácticamente hasta el suelo.

“¡No puede ser! ¡No es posible! Esa armadura pertenece a un muerto. Tan sólo es una imitación en alguien con aspecto similar” se escuchó repentinamente en la conversación entre los dos hermanos negros. Su hijo parecía que había tenido bastante de la situación y se dispuso a hablar desde su elevada posición, desde donde seguro reconocía a la otra figura que se encontraba frente a ellos. Con gesto resignado, pero media sonrisa, envainó su espada a su espalda.

“¡Tío Benjen! ¡Soy yo, Jon! El pequeño es Bran, la niña es Arya y… bueno ella es mi madre y él es mi padre” exclamó Egg con voz alta y clara, usando el nombre que tanto odiaba. ‘ _Una de las cosas que he aprendido de Aegon en el poco tiempo que nos conocemos, es que salvo en labios de Arya no puede soportar escuchar ese nombre'_ pensaba mientras veía cómo en el momento de pronunciar el nombre del padre adoptivo de su hermano Ned, se le enturbiaban los ojos a su hijo. ' _Estar nombrado en honor de la persona que orquestó parte del derrocamiento de tu familia durante cartoce días del nombre no debe ser agradable cuando se sabe la verdad'_ Pensaba al reflexionar en lo ciertas que eran a veces las palabras de su padre, cómo cuando este le dijo que era mejor una verdad dolorosa a tiempo, que una mentira amarga prolongada en el tiempo.  _'Si la despedida entre Ned y Aegon, y entre este y su primo Robb indicaban algo, es que la relación entre los tres se hallaba en el punto más frío dentro de un cariño mutuo existente e innegable'_ Porque hasta ella se mostró más efusiva con su hermano que su hijo.

El que ahora Lyanna tenía claro era su hermano, pareció reparar por fin en las dos figuras femeninas que se encontraban detrás de Rhaegar y Bran, cerrando su visión especialmente en ella. De repente, Benjen comenzó a correr en su dirección gritando cómo un poseso, en estado de euforia e incredulidad“¡¡¡¡¿¿¿Lya???!!!¡¡¡¿¿¿Lyanna???!!!!¿Cómo es posible?” gritaba repetidamente sin parar con desesperación su hermano, mientras corría. Ella no pudo evitarlo y se lanzó a correr también en su dirección para abrazarlo, resultándole imposible contener las lágrimas de felicidad de reencontrarse con su hermano pequeño.

“¡Ben soy yo!¡Estoy aquí y estoy viva hermanito!¡Rhaegar y yo volvimos de entre los muertos hace tres días!” gritó Lyanna con felicidad y alegría de volver a encontrarse con su hermano preferido y él cómplice de tantas aventuras en su juventud, lanzándose a abrazarlo hasta el punto de tirarlo al suelo. Cuando levantó la mirada del pecho de su hermano, observó que su hermano también estaba llorando, pero no de felicidad. El suyo era un llanto prácticamente desconsolado, con una cara totalmente marcada por el dolor. ' _Nadie podría confundirlo por mi hermano menor hoy en día. No sólo porque yo siga con siete y diez días del nombre, sino por qué mi hermano en quince años parece que ha envejecido treinta'_ se lamentaba amargamente, mientras se le cruzaban por la cabeza miles de pensamientos sobre que podría haber sido de la vida de su hermano en caso de que ella no se hubiese casado con Rhaegar, o de que este hubiese prevalecido.

“¡Lo siento Lya! Traté de convencerlos….les expliqué mil veces la historia a padre y a Ned, pero ninguno me hizo caso. Decían que yo estaba tan _embrujado_ por mi admiración por ser Arthur Dayne y el _Príncipe_ qué era incapaz de ver sus verdaderas caras….” Dijo con voz desgarradora y mueca de dolor de Benjen. Con la misma voz quebrada por el dolor le siguió contando lo que pasó en _Winterfell_ tras su marcha en pos de Rhaegar, para casarse los dos.

“Trataron de hacerme ver qué lo de mantener en secreto lo del _Caballero del Árbol Sonriente_ fue una estratagema para engatusarte y tenerte como una querida para él. A padre no le cabía en la cabeza cómo podías preferir a un hombre casado que _te había humillado ante el reino_ y con un padre loco, que al _bueno de Robert_. Cuando llegó la noticia del encarcelamiento de Brandon y la llamada a juicio para padre, antes de dejarme sólo en Winterfell esperando a nuestros vasallos para la guerra, dijo qué eso era la confirmación de que habías sido raptada…” concluyó con voz apesadumbrada y prácticamente sin vida su hermano, mirando con cierto respeto hacía Rhaegar y Aegon, por si se habían ofendido por el comentario respecto a su siete veces maldito difunto suegro.

' _Si Benjen supiera la opinión que tienen el hijo y el nieto de Aerys de este, sin duda no tendría problema en expresarse más libremente sobre él. Posiblemente si estuviera vivo otra vez, entre los dos ayudarían a Ser Jaime a volver a matarlo...Y seguramente yo les ayudaría también'_ ella sonrió exculpatoriamente a su hermano, y se iba a dirigir a él, pero antes que ella, o nadie pudiera intervenir, el hermano de la guardia que había hablado en un principio parecía haber entrado como en un trance, comenzando a caminar parte de la distancia que lo separaba hasta Rhaegar. Ante la atenta y expectante mirada de Aegon desde Balerion, de _Vhagar_ que se había desenroscado, de los cachorros de lobo que habían dejado de juguetear entre ellos y de los demás presentes, el robusto hermano de la guardia continuó aproximándose, hasta llegar a menos de quince metros de su marido. En ese momento, el hermano negro, miró fijamente a Rhaegar cómo confirmando que realmente su esposo se hallaba allí presente, para a continuación echar una rodilla al suelo y hacer una rígida cortesía con la cabeza.

“ _Su Gracia_ , ¿de verdad sois vos?¿No estaré soñando o bajo el efecto de un hechizo no?” dijo con una voz que en nada se parecía a la primera que había usado. Su tono era prácticamente reverencial, como si tuviera a uno de los _Siete Dioses_ sureños ante él. Rhaegar no parecía reconocer del todo al hombre, pero en vista de la indudable esperanza que brillaba en esos duros ojos al reconocerlo, su marido relajó su usualmente pétreo rostro, esbozando un intento de sonrisa mientras asentía. _'Desde luego Rhae no sabe fingir una sonrisa ni aunque la vida le fuera en ello. Salvo con compañía muy selecta, parece que su cara sólo tiene dos máscaras; neutra e impasible'_ pensaba mientras veía claramente como su marido muchas veces podía parecer dos personas diferentes, según la situación y contexto.

“Así es mi buen Ser…¿?” preguntó Rhaegar con voz neutra y mirada inquisidora, a la par que le hacía un gesto con la mano para que se incorporase. Mientras, ella y su hermano aprovecharon para levantarse del suelo nevado, sacudiéndose como buenamente podían parte de la nieve que se les había impregnado y comenzaba a derretir por el cuerpo.

“Ser Alliser Thorne, _Su Gracia_. Fui parte de los defensores de _Kings Landing_ ante el ejército de los Lannister. Tras el saqueo, el maldito de Tywin me desheredó, me quitó mis posesiones y me mando al muro, todo por ser leal hasta el final…Si me disculpa mi franqueza, _Su Gracia_ ¿Cómo es posible que estéis aquí? ¿Y por qué ese joven encima de ese terrorífico dragón clama ser vuestro hijo?” inquirió Ser Alliser, en una voz de nuevo fría y dura, pero exenta del disgusto en un principio presente. Más bien expresaba duda e incredulidad y un cierto regusto amargo.

“En efecto clama serlo, por qué él es el único hijo varón que jamás haya tenido, Aegon Targaryen. Respecto a la otra pregunta, ni nosotros mismos podemos responder con exactitud a ella, pero lo que puedo asegurarle es que aunque ahora estoy de vuelta entre los mortales, yo fallecí, al igual que mi mujer y madre de mi hijo." contestó Rhaegar con voz melodiosa pero apremiante, que denotaba falta de paciencia en su marido ante el cuestionamiento del hermano negro. Tras eso endureció su postura, irguiéndose hasta sacarle lo menos un palmo al viejo caballero, clavando sus fulgurantes ojos negros infinitos que siempre la habían cautivado, en el antiguo lealista. Era una mirada intensa y en cierta forma amenazadora;

"Por esa misma razón, Aegon es él cabeza de la familia Targaryen. Si quiere usar títulos conmigo, preferiría que fuera por mi titulación de siempre, pues al final nunca he sido, ni seré rey. Soy _Príncipe_ , por ende si así gusta _Ser_ , puede referirse a mí por _Su Excelencia_ , pero _Su Gracia_ es mi hijo. Nosotros sólo venimos a acompañarlo. Este joven que nos ha anunciado es mi escudero y sobrino, el Príncipe Brandon Stark, mi sobrina la Princesa Arya Stark y _mi única y legítima_ esposa, la Princesa Lyanna Targaryen, hermana de aquí el _primer ranger_ Benjen Stark.” dijo Rhae fríamente y con un cierto filo de agresividad en su voz, que parecía no admitir más cuestiones. El viejo caballero pareció no darse por aludido, pues negó con la cabeza a la vez que se tensaba.

“¿Pero cómo es posible? ¿Y las historias de la _rebelión_?... ¿Y este Aegon, donde ha estado oculto todo este tiempo? ¿Cómo que su único hijo varón?"dijo en voz confundida y aturdida Ser Alliser, mirando entre Aegon y ella.

 _"Su Excelencia_ , si me disculpa soy incapaz de entender nada. Especialmente que es lo que hace clamando cómo _Príncipe y Princesa de Westeros_ a dos de los hijos de _uno de los perros del Usurpador”_ la frialdad, el disgusto y el amargor se volvieron a hacer bien patentes, tanto en la voz cómo en los gestos corporales y faciales del viejo caballero. Antes que Rhaegar, Aegon o ella misma pudieran intervenir, Arya frenó rápidamente al viejo lealista Targaryen.

“¡EYYY! ¡MI PADRE NO ES NINGÚN PERRO DE NADIE! ¡FUE ENGAÑADO COMO GRAN PARTE DE LOS _SIETE REINOS_ Y AÚN ASÍ CUIDÓ DEL ÚLTIMO DESCENDIENTE DE VALYRIA HACIÉNDOLO PASAR POR MI HERMANO! ¡CÓMO SE ATREVA A INSULTAR DE NUEVO A MI FAMILIA, SE LAS VERÁ CON MI AGUJA!”  Dijo su sobrina gritando, a la par que pretendía poner mueca amenazadora. Mientras tanto hizo amago de llevarse la zurda a la empuñadura de su espada de tipo braavosi. Aegon había descendido de Balerion y se había aproximado a Rhaegar, observando todo con sus fríos ojos negros atravesados por centelleantes  destellos grises y púrpuras, en ocasiones tan distantes de todo lo que acontencía a su alrededor, que parecían estar mirando a más de mil metros. Sin embargo con el comentario de Arya, estos comenzaron a brillar como dos chispas purpúreas en la penumbra del ocaso bajo el muro.

Su hijo, su hermano Benjen y su marido, los tres acostumbrados a las formas de Arya, prácticamente se tiraron al suelo de la risa al ver la cara de incredulidad de Ser Alliser ante el rebufo de la pequeña Arya, que con apenas once días del nombre, ya tenía un carácter casi más acusado que el suyo en esa edad. ‘ _Pobre Ned, en cierta forma los dioses fueron irónicos al darle una copia de mí, pero más obstinada y más cabezona, cómo hija. Arya no se habría fugado jamás con Rhae como yo hice por amor. Arya se habría fugado a Essos y fundado su propia compañía de mercenarios.’_ A lo mejor pasar tiempo con ella, le ayudaba a desarrollar cierta femineidad totalmente ausente de Arya _‘Aunque ¿quién soy yo para clamar lo que es femenino y lo que no, cuando el amor de mi vida lo encontré luchando contra él?’_ antes de que la situación pudiera escalar a más, su hermano puso paz.

“Vamos Alliser, tu _príncipe de plata_ está aquí y ¿tú lo quieres ofender recién vuelto de entre los muertos? El pasado, pasado es. No sé, ni me importa por qué están de vuelta aquí, ni que hacen con los dragones. Pero nosotros juramos nuestros votos y no intervenimos en los conflictos del _Reino_. Han venido bajo estandarte de paz para pedir audiencia y eso hemos de hacer.” dijo medio en burla, medio lacónicamente Benjen. Pese a ello, el caballero continuó con la mirada fija en ella, con cólera y disgusto, evidentemente culpándola de la rebelión. Por tanto, ella decidió defenderse. Avanzando en dirección al caballero hasta situarse a apenas cinco metros de él, aceró su postura y comenzó a devolverle la mirada, pero con cautela y mostrando por mucho que ella no quisiera, culpabilidad ante lo sucedido.

“ _Ser_ , le aseguro que jamás fue mi intención provocar una guerra en el reino, ni traté de robarle Rhaegar a nadie. La historia es mucho más simple, pero a la vez mucha más compleja. Si quiere culparme está en su derecho. Pero qué sepa que antes o después, habría acabado estallando la siete veces maldita _rebelión_. Rhaegar y yo fuimos inconscientemente el detonante de ella, y por eso en nombre de la casa Stark y la casa Targaryen, quiero pedirle perdón porque nuestras acciones conllevaran su exilio al _Muro”_ le dijo con una voz cargada de una culpa que ella misma sentía. No pocas veces rondó y rondaba en su cabeza, cual sería la visión que tendría de ella el lado de los lealitas en la _rebelión_   ‘ _y por la primera reacción de Ser Alliser, un bando me hizo una mártir y el otro una ramera trepadora’._

Su hijo sintiendo que ella se encontraba afectada por la mirada de desaprobación, pese a las disculpas ofrecidas, decidió dar por terminadas las introducciones y tomar el mando de las conversaciones.

“ _Ser_ Alliser” dijo gélidamente Aegon, con un tono duro y amenazador, cerrando su mirada en el hermano negro “Mi padre le ha ofrecido explicaciones de quiénes somos, al igual qué es lo que venimos a hacer. Por su parte, mi madre le ha pedido disculpas por los problemas que según su consideración o imaginación, ella le pueda haber causado a su vida.” Dijo despectivamente y  sin paciencia. La mirada de Aegon parecía atravesar la cabeza de Ser Alliser en esos momentos.

“No toleraré un comentario, una mirada o un gesto despectivo hacía ella o hacia nadie de mi familia, mientras dure nuestra estancia aquí. Le recuerdo, que al igual que usted es hermano juramentado de la _Guardia_ y tiene sus votos y palabras, yo soy un Targaryen. ¿Conoce nuestras palabras?” terminó de forma seca y cortante, en una amenaza más que una pregunta. Mientras su hijo iba pronunciando cada palabra, _Balerion_ iba irguiéndose y estirándose a su espalda, colocando su morro encima de Aegon, justo frente a Ser Alliser.

La reacción del caballero era para haberla retratado. Repentinamente su piel se tornó igual de pálida que la nieve que los rodeaba, mientras una capa de sudor frío se comenzaba a apreciar en su frente. Thorne trató de contestar algo, oscilando su mirada entre Aegon, el _Terror Negro_ y ella, pero parecía incapaz de articular palabra alguna. Viendo la situación, ella trató de aprovechar el momento para apiadarse del aterrorizado caballero. Se acercó a su hijo, al cual cogió del brazo apretándole suavemente y lo miró dulcemente.

“Aegon, estoy seguro que Ser Alliser sólo se encontraba sorprendido por la repentina situación y a partir de ahora no habrá más problemas” terminó de decirle a su hijo, para pasar mirar fijamente a Thorne “¿No es así _Ser?”_  trató de decirle sin quedar demasiado arrogante por cómo habían cambiando las tornas, aunque lo más que consiguió fue que no le saliera una sonrisa irónica. El hermano negro comenzó a asentir como si la vida le fuera en ello, para a continuación dirigirse a paso rápido, aunque trastabillante hacia _Castle Black_ , poseído por un estado medio de shock, medio de pánico.

“¡Vaya! Jamás imaginé que mi sobrino el que se escondía por las esquinas de _Winterfell_ sería capaz de hacer mearse en los pantalones a caballeros más duros que el cuero de las armaduras de la _Guardia. ¡JA!_ ¿Ahora qué tienes un dragón no vas a abrazar a tu tío?” intervino su hermano en tono totalmente distendido, disipando totalmente la situación tensa que se había creado. La máscara de Aegon cayó y pasó a una de cariño, pero con cierto recelo. ‘ _Sin duda aún tienen que hablar sobre el pasado y sí él sabía quién era su madre’_ pensaba Lyanna mientras veía cómo se daban un abrazo varonil Aegon y Benjen.  A continuación Arya y Bran se abalanzaron sobre su tío, al que por poco tiran.

 _“Jikagon naejot ēdrugon_[ ** _[1]_**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18949606/chapters/46134559/edit#_ftn1) _”_ le dijo Aegon suavemente a Balerion, orden que Rhaegar reiteró con _Vhagar_. Cuando ambos dragones tomaron impulso con sus gigantescas alas para elevarse, salvo su hijo, el resto cayeron por la fuerza de estas batiendo contra el viento, provocando una carcajada familiar generalizada antes de dirigirse hacia _Castle Black._

 

* * *

[Recomendación de un par de canciones para esta parte del episodio, según orden de aparición

A Bear and The Maiden Fair https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OZSr27GQq7w

The Ballad of Danny Flint https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZCR8ysSmkB0]

* * *

 

Al segundo día de su llegada a _Castle Black_ , su hijo Aegon, junto a su sobrino Bran y su hermano Benjen partieron como buenamente pudieron encima de _Balerion_ , hacía el castillo más occidental del _Muro_ , la _Shadow Tower_. Se dirigieron allí en busca de un explorador de la guardia llamado Qhorin, que según su hermano, seguramente sabría donde se encontraba el lugar de las visiones que tuvo Egg durante el ritual que les devolvió la vida a su marido, su hijo y a ella.

En un principio Aegon tenía pensado recoger a Benjen, y junto a Bran, cruzar al otro lado del _Muro._ De esa manera aprovechando que podían buscar desde las alturas, usarían a _Balerion_ como método de transporte para buscar el gigantesco _Weirwood Tree_ de la visión. Sin embargo el plan pronto se demostró inviable, cuando los dragones se negaron a sobrevolar o cruzar el _Muro_. La única solución que le quedaba si Aegon pretendía continuar usando al _Terror Negro,_ era rodear el muro hasta uno de sus extremos para cruzar al otro lado. Debido a esto, su hermano Benjen sugirió que podrían pasar sobre la _Shadow Tower_ para contar con la ayuda del tal Qhorin, por lo visto el mejor explorador de la guardia, el cual podría tener idea clara de donde estaría el lugar que quitaba el sueño a su hijo.

Ella junto a su marido, su sobrina y los _Direwolfs_ se quedaron esperando en _Castle Black,_ supuestamente por protección ante lo que pudiera haber al otro lado del _Muro_ , según les explicó su hijo Egg. Qué los lobos no fueran con ellos también lo justificó como método de protección ante los hermanos de la _Guardia_ ‘ _Muy locos deberían estar los hermanos negros para tratar de hacernos algo a Arya o a mí. No sólo tenemos cuatro Direwolfs defendiéndonos…Pese a que es una novedad para él, Rhaegar ahora es un Dragonrider…y si conozco algo a Rhae, este derretiría el muro para vengarse si algo le pasara a su sobrina o a mí’_ pensaba Lyanna mientras veía desde la ventana de sus estancias en la _Torre del Rey_ , como Rhaegar a lomos de _Vhagar,_ volvía alto en el cielo desde la ubicación en la que se encontraba _Mole’s Town._

Su esposo, había decidido dedicar parte de su tiempo libre en mejorar su habilidad a la hora de controlar y vincularse con el dragón que en su día fue de Visenya. Poco a poco, en su cortos vuelos entre el Castillo Negro y _Mole’s Town_ , parecía que lo iba consiguiendo, aunque sin alcanzar el nivel de fluidez en los movimientos  que tenía _Meraxes_ aún sin nadie que lo montara _‘o precisamente por eso’_ o la que poseía su hijo _‘A fin de cuentas, Egg lleva veintidós años volando en Balerion. Rhaegar ni llega a la quincena de días’_ Este llevaría horas despierto, sin embargo Arya estaba recien despierta y ella apenas se acababa de vestir. Pero formaba parte de la rutina que se habían marcado desde el tercer día de su presencia en el muro, por recomendación del _Lord Comandante_ Jeor Mormont.

La vida en el Castillo Negro seguía ciertos patrones; las mañanas eran para el entrenamiento de los nuevos reclutas y los hermanos, las tardes para el trabajo en el Castillo y en el muro. Debido a que ella y su sobrina eran mujeres, era a las tardes cuando ella y Arya podían mostrarse más en público, ya que había menos hermanos negros ociosos que por las mañanas.

Al poco de que Arya y ella se despertaran cada tarde en las estancias de la _Torre del Rey_ , desayunaban la comida que les traía el mismísimo _Lord Mayordomo_ Bowen Marsh, tras lo cual se dedicaban a entrenar con las espadas y arcos bajo la supervisión de su marido, y a veces acompañadas por el tímido Samwell Tarly. Por las mañanas, Rhaegar en ocasiones también participaba en los entrenamientos de los nuevos reclutas y los hermanos negros.

El hombre que aquél primer día se arrodilló ante su marido, Ser Alliser Thorne, era el maestro de armas del _Castillo Negro_. Desde el momento que Aegon le convenció de la próxima restauración Targaryen y la revisión de penas durante el cambio de régimen, se convirtió en una especie de _Guardia Real_ de Rhaegar, Arya y ella misma. Junto a él, Ser Jaremy Rykker, también formaba parte de la improvisada _Guardia Real_ , que en ningún momento dejaba de tenerlas vigiladas aunque fuera en la distancia. Además de los dos caballeros, el _Lord mayordomo_ , Bowen Marsh se ocupaba de atender todas sus necesidades y los nuevos reclutas aún sin juramentar Grenn, Pyp y Samwell Tarly formaban parte de la pequeña comitiva que tenían en _Castle Black._

Además, Ser Alliser permitió que Rhaegar asumiera el control de las sesiones de entrenamiento matutino, cuando este se unía a ellos, bajo el pretexto que quién mejor que el alumno aventajado de la _Espada del Amanecer_ para enseñar a esos inútiles que tenían por reclutas. ‘ _Por momentos no sé si eso lo hace por deferencia a Rhae, o por qué sencillamente, es un hombre incapaz de enseñar nada a nadie debido a la brusquedad y el poco tacto en sus formas’_ Lyanna consideraba que Ser Alliser era un hombre que jamás podría caerle bien, o tan si quiera inspirarle empatía, pero podía respetar sus principios y su honor. ‘ _Prefirió acabar en el muro que sirviendo con el putero de Robert, eso ya habla algo en su favor’._

Después de entrenar y cambiarse, Arya y ella solían dirigirse antes de la cena, a las estancias del Maestre. Allí entre el venerable Aemon, el joven, pero inteligentísimo Tarly y su marido, las estaban sometiendo a un curso intensivo de cómo debía ser educado un _Príncipe Heredero de Westeros._ Si algo había dejado claro su hijo es que todos aquellos que lo estaban acompañando en su _expedición_ , sin importar edad o sexo, compartirían con él responsabilidades y mando. Por ello, al menos debían tener los mismos fundamentos educativos que Rhaegar, Aegon o el Maestre Aemon. Ya que Bran por defecto iba a estar siempre pegado a Aegon o Rhaegar, dieron por sentado que él aprendería de ellos dos sobre la marcha, pero su sobrina y ella tenían que aprovechar la estancia en el _Muro_ para ser instruidas a marchas forzadas. Debían estudiar Alto Valyrio, historia de la casa Targaryen, historia de Essos y Westeros, así como de instituciones y nociones políticas históricas y de actualidad en ambos continentes. A la noche, después de las cenas en el salón común y mientras Rhaegar dormía, Arya y ella se quedaban despiertas bajo la luz de velas y candelas, estudiando los temas que al día siguiente, sus _profesores_ les preguntarían y corregirían.

Y así llevaban ocho días y noches.

Una de las pocas cosas buenas que Lyanna encontró en el congelado castillo, fueron las infinitas conversaciones con su tío político, el maestre Aemon. El maestre era una fuente inagotable de conocimiento y buenos consejos, que conocía de primera mano la historia de los últimos cien años. Además en ningún momento la señaló a ella como causante de la casi extinción de la casa Targaryen. Al contrario, tanto a ella como a la pequeña Arya las recibió con los brazos abiertos, como si fueran familia suya ‘ _Pensar que mi padre quería usarme como pieza política para acabar con todos ellos y que mi huída con Rhae casi lo consigue…’_ reflexionaba con culpabilidad para sus adentros cada vez que este le sonreía, o tenía unas palabras cálidas y de consuelo para ella. Trató de hacer tiempo casi todas las noches tras la cena, toda vez de que el anciano maestre cumpliera con su deber, para junto con Arya, leerle historias ligeras desde la silla cercana a su cama en sus aposentos en la robusta fortaleza de madera, que albergaba en su tejado la pajarera.

Girándose hacia dentro de sus estancias, se dirigió a Arya que ya se hallaba completamente vestida y continuaba jugueteando con los tres cachorros de _Direwolf,_ que parecían crecer por día. Aún estaban lejos de alcanzar el tamaño de Winter, pero ya parecían perros medianos de edad adulta. _‘Pronto tampoco van a poder ir en los dragones, al igual que Winter’_ pensaba mientras los miraba.

“Arya, ¿Estás lista? Rhaegar está regresando de sus vuelos, así que creo que deberíamos ir saliendo hacia el patio de armas” le dijo jovialmente a su sobrina.

“Sí tía, Estoy lista. ¡Hoy te voy a ganar en arquería ya lo verás!” pronunció con excitación Arya. Aunque en el manejo de la espada ambas estaban parejas, su mayor altura le permitía sostener el arco de forma más eficiente que la de Arya, favoreciendo su puntería, para irritación de su ultra competitiva sobrina.

“Ya lo veremos…El premio no te lo voy a regalar, así que mucho tendrás que mejorar” le dijo sacándole la lengua, en claro desafío.

Antes del final de cada entrenamiento, cuando Arya y Lyanna tenían ya los brazos que casi no los podían mover del peso de las espadas de madera con las que entrenaban, Rhaegar les hacía participar en concursos de puntería. La forma de que ambas consintieran continuar ejercitando sus extenuados brazos después de cada sesión de espada, era la promesa de su marido de que aquella de las dos que más veces venciera al final de la estancia en el _Muro,_ se llevaría una recompensa acorde a su talento. Este aliciente favoreció la existencia de una sana competencia entre ella y su sobrina, por ver quién se llevaba el misterioso trofeo. _‘Sin embargo, salvo el cuarto día, siempre le he ganado yo. En caso de que gane, debo regalarle lo que me dé Rhaegar’_ pensaba mientras veía a su sobrina salir escopeteada con los lobos a su cola, escaleras abajo hacia la pesada doble de Roble, custodiada por Ser Jaremy. Cuando este la vio, inclinó la cabeza y comenzó a seguirla a unos cinco pasos de distancia, mientras su loba lo hacía más distante, a unos quince.

Al llegar al patio de armas, donde supuestamente su marido tendría que estar esperándolas, lo único que encontró fue los muñecos de entrenamiento y las dianas, pero a excepción de eso, totalmente desierto.

“Arya, quédate aquí con los lobos y Ser Jaremy. Voy a ir a preguntarle al centinela de guardia si Rhaegar ya ha vuelto, y si es así, si tiene idea donde está.” Le dijo a Arya y al hermano negro, mientras señalaba hacia un hermano negro que se hallaba cerca de la puerta.

Allí se encontró con que el hermano en cuestión era Edd _él penas_ , uno de los hermanos que los habían recibido con los brazos abiertos ‘ _O más bien los había aceptado debido a que estaba aterrorizado en base a que dos de ellos eran personas que habían vuelto a la vida tras quince años muertos y con el mismo aspecto que tenían antes de su muerte. Por si eso fuera poco, existía siempre el temor a las posibles represalias de los dragones y los lobos’_. Antes de dirigirse a Edd, miró hacia el oeste; _‘El ocaso se está aproximando, y Arya y yo tenemos que entrenar’_ pensaba con impaciencia en vistas de la ausencia de Rhaegar.

"Edd podrías encontrar a _Su Excelencia_ mi esposo, para mí y mi sobrina.” Le dijo con voz cercana y amistosa Lyanna al sarcástico hermano negro, mientras con la mirada le señalaba la espada de madera en su mano.

"Sí. Sin problema _Su Excelencia._ Seguramente el _Príncipe_ Estará abajo con los libros…” tras lo que hizo una pequeña reverencia y se giró para dirigirse en dirección en donde creía que estaba su marido “Mi viejo septon solía decir que los libros son hombres muertos hablando. Muertos los hombres deben guardar silencio, es lo que digo. Nadie quiere escuchar los delirios de un hombre muerto" se fue murmurando Edd _él penas_ , en dirección a dónde creía su marido se hallaba. Tras eso Lyanna volvió con Arya y Ser Jaremy.

“Tu tío está de nuevo encerrado con los libros…imagino que tardará un poco. ¿Qué me dices si cambiamos nuestras espadas de madera por las de acero y las probamos contra los muñecos?” Le dijo a Arya, la cual rápidamente se deshizo de su espada de madera para ir corriendo a por su _Aguja_ y su espada aún sin nombrar, que se hallaban en la próxima armería. Girándose hacia el caballero, el cual parecía mantenerse totalmente imperturbable pese a la presencia de _Winter_ a menos de un metro suya. Lyanna lo miró con cercanía y calor, sonriéndole mientras se dirigía hacía él.

“Ser Jaremy, ¿podría usted corregirnos nuestras estancias cuando estemos en ello? Sé que se sale por mucho de sus labores de hermano de la guardia, pero está comenzando a atardecer y no sé cuánto tiempo más dispondremos mi sobrina y yo para pulir al menos lo básico para defendernos” dijo con voz cálida y persuasiva. El caballero de las _Crownlands_ sonrió de oreja a oreja, con una sonrisa que le llegaba a los ojos.

“Sin lugar a dudas, _Su Excelencia._ Será un placer para mí poder presumir algún día que yo ayudé a mejorar al legendario _Caballero del Árbol Sonriente_ y supervisé los primeros golpes con una espada de la _Princesa del Reino_ ” dijo con voz que mezclaba ilusión con honor. _‘Creo que si le pido que vaya a Kings Landing y acabe con Robert, este no dudaría ni un segundo en romper sus votos de la Night’s Watch’_ pensaba con cierta alegría al ver que aún tras la derrota en la _Rebelión_ , y pese al exilio impuesto por los vencedores, había hombres capaces de dar sus vidas por la causa Targaryen _‘Mi Causa’._

Y así, cuando Arya retornó, se pusieron manos a la obra, bajo la atenta mirada de Ser Jaremy, que de tanto en tanto, les recomendaba una estancia o postura distinta, que les permitiría un mejor ángulo en sus golpes hacía el enemigo.

Cómo tanto Lyanna, cómo su sobrina tenían el mismo tipo de complexión física, y pese a la diferencia actual de altura, era posible que Arya también alcanzase el metro setenta de altura, ambas tenían espadas más cortas que una espada larga, pero más largas que una espada corta, con la añadidura de poseer hojas extremadamente delgadas. Por ello, tenían que desarrollar estilos de lucha prácticamente propios, en base a consejos generales de los estilos de lucha típica en _Westeros_. La suya nunca iba a ser la lucha del acero _Westerosi_ , la lucha del caballero, donde este corta y martillea, no. Ellas dos debían aprender casi a bailar con sus finas espadas, un baile rápido y repentino. Tenían que ser lo suficiente rápidas cómo para perforar los puntos desprotegidos de sus atacantes, pero a la vez lo suficiente ágiles, cómo para mantenerse en posturas y estancias que les permitieran esquivar rápidamente los ataques del contrario. Maximizando sus virtudes en cuanto a pequeño tamaño y velocidad, para minimizar su ausencia de fuerza y potencia ante hombres.

 _‘Al menos gracias a Ser Jaremy, hoy tendremos alguien con cierta idea de lo que podemos estar haciendo bien o mal…a saber cuándo vendrá Rhaegar si han descubierto un manuscrito de hace 2000 años’_ suspiró con cierta resignación ante una de las cosas que hacían a su marido la persona tan especial que era.

Rhaegar pasaba todo el tiempo que no estaba entrenando o con ella y Arya, en la biblioteca junto su tío Aemon, leyendo viejos manuscritos provenientes de la vieja Valyria y relativos a la leyenda de la larga noche y la profecía de azor Ahai y la casa Targaryen. La llegada del inseguro y tímido Samwell Tarly una de las mañanas que Rhaegar estaba dirigiendo los entrenamientos de los nuevos reclutas, acabó resultando una bendición. Si existía alguien capaz de ser más adicto a los libros que Rhaegar era el obeso chico de _Horn Hill_. Gracias a la influencia con Ser Alliser, Rhaegar consiguió primero convencer al Maestro de Armas de _Castle Black_ que Tarly era material no apto para entrenar, al menos a través de métodos convencionales, para luego convencer al propio Tarly de que esperase para jurar sus votos con la guardia, al menos hasta el retorno de su hijo Aegon. Ella sabía perfectamente que Rhaegar pretendía hacer de Tarly el Mayordomo de su tío Aemon, a la vez que una especie de enlace de la casa Targaryen en el muro, juramentado no a la _Night’s Watch_ , si no a la casa Targaryen, representada en la figura de Aegon. De ahí que hasta que este no volviera, no pudiera desarrollar su plan al completo.

Por su parte Lyanna lo que querría es pedirle a Aegon que los llevara a _Horn Hill_ y usara _Balerion_ para quemar al mal nacido de Randyll Tarly en su propio  castillo. Porque eso es lo que se merecía un mal nacido como él. ‘ _Si yo pensaba que mi padre era malo…Por los viejos y nuevos Dioses, amenazar a su propio hijo con la muerte por no ser un guerrero pero si un intelectual’_ pensaba con cierta alegría al saber que Rhaegar había cobijado bajo su ala al joven Tarly. En cierta forma le recordaba a la relación de ella con Howland en el ya tan lejano Torneo, que para ella seguía siendo como si hubiera sido ayer. Además, gracias a que ni ella ni Arya le daban miedo, el orondo chico se unía tímidamente a sus sparrings, e incluso en la arquería. Esto último algo en lo que tanto Rhaegar como el maestre Aemon le habían insistido _“Seas el heredero o no, al menos debes saber usar tu sigilo”_ y con esas palabras tan simples, generalmente participaba junto a ellas dos en su particular concurso de puntería. Además Rhaegar mostraba una paciencia infinita con el chico _‘Algo me dice a mí, que si no es por haber leído la siete veces maldita profecía de Visenya, el habría acabado siendo alguien por el estilo’_ se reía internamente de imaginarse a un rechoncho y cobarde Rhaegar.

Pese a que ella y su sobrina no entendieran realmente porque la mayoría de sus entrenamientos no consistían en cruzar espadas entre ellas, sino en mantener posiciones e instancias una frente a la otra, y sobre cómo contra actuar en base a los movimientos del enemigo. Rhaegar siempre les insistía en que la clave del gran luchador era ser capaz de mantenerse siempre de pie firme y estable ante cualquier enemigo y ante cualquier estancia y postura. Si uno estaba desequilibrado era muy fácil tirarlo al suelo y ser a continuación herido de gravedad o mortalmente. Por eso les engranó en la cabeza que ellas tenían que aprovechar sus reducidas dimensiones y su velocidad, para de esta forma poder _dejar como un colador_ y vencer a enemigos superiores a ellas en fuerza, pero que jamás esperarían de ellas semejante habilidades. Por lo tanto, siempre insistía, en que era fundamental para ellas que tuvieran gran dominio de sus estancias, así como del espacio que las rodeaba para poder esquivar, moverse rápido y siempre estar firmemente apoyadas en el suelo.

Antes que se dieran cuenta, ya había oscurecido. Rhaegar al final no había venido y el _Lord Mayordomo_ Marsh se había dirigido para avisarlas que la cena estaría lista en breves en el salón común, donde Rhaegar y el maestre Aemon las esperaban. Tras darle permiso a Ser Jaremy para qué fuera directamente al salón común, ella, Arya y los lobos se dirigieron hacia las estancias en la _Torre del Rey_ , donde rápidamente se despojaron de las ropas de entrenamiento, para ponerse simplemente las sayas encordadas con las calzas de lana y las botas, con la capa atada al cuello. Arya terminó antes que ella, por lo que le dio permiso para ir acompañada por los cachorros hacia el salón, pero sólo si no hacía ningún alto ni escala en el camino.

“Arya, te dejo si me prometes que irás de aquí a la mesa donde se encuentre tu tío. Sé que no nos ha pasado nada por ahora y que tenemos cierta sensación de seguridad, pero prevenir nunca estará de más” le dijo con una preocupación que ella no sabía que podía llegar a tener por otra persona. ‘ _Y no sólo por la furia que podría tener que hacer frente por parte de mi hijo Aegon y de mi hermano Ned…no…al igual que por Aegon di y daría la vida, por mi sobrina Arya también lo haría. Es por ella que tienen que luchar para hacer un mundo mejor’_ pensaba mientras miraba Arya sobre la que tenía posada su mano derecha en su hombro izquierdo. Está le puso los ojos más grandes que pudo, sin duda sintiendo el cariño que había tras su sincera preocupación

“Te lo prometo tía. De aquí directa a la mesa del tío. Y tranquila. Vamos a estar bien, ya lo verás. Jon volverá pronto, con Bran y el tío Benjen y estaremos de nuevo todos juntos. Pero aunque echo de menos a Jon y Bran, me gusta estar contigo. Aunque no te lo creas, te quiero mucho tía y lo último que quiero es causarte disgustos. Además, mañana te tengo que ganar con el arco” le dijo con un tono bajo, casi avergonzado, tras lo cual hizo a un lado su brazo para cogerla por encima de su cintura y abrazarla con tanta fuerza que casi le saca el aire de los pulmones.

“Yo también te quiero Arya. Junto con Aegon, eres cómo una extensión de mí. Desde la primera noche siento correcto que me sienta así hacia ti, y haré todo lo que esté en mi mano por protegerte y cuidarte…Pero no esperes ganarme jamás en el arco” le dijo casi llorando y con voz rota en un principio, para terminar jocosamente y revolviéndole el pelo.

Tras hacerle una mueca, Arya salió de las estancias y ella terminó de ajustarse la capa y trató de serenarse un poco. ‘ _No sé si son los nervios por Aegon y los que están con él, la culpabilidad de sentirme responsable de que buenos hombres como Ser Jaremy perdieran todo por mi disparatado plan, el miedo de perder todo lo que de repente he encontrado que tengo, los recuerdos almacenados del año de la falsa primavera o la ira hacia una serie de personas en Westeros, que hasta dentro de muchos años y si todo va según el plan, no podrán sentir mi furia’_   lo que ella sabía a ciencia cierta era que por debajo de su sonriente y voluntariosa fachada, tenía un conflicto interno a punto de estallar.

Desde la noche que partió Aegon con su tío y su primo, Lyanna, Arya y Rhaegar habían estado comido en una mesa esquinera del salón de los hermanos. Sin embargo esa noche parecía una excepción, pues al entrar vio a Rhaegar sentado en la cabeza de una mesa situada cercana al crepitante fuego de la chimenea. A su mano izquierda estaba Samwell Tarly, Ser Jaremy Rykker y Ser Alliser Thorne. A su mano derecha había un sitio libre, para ella, y luego se encontraban sentados en el largo banco Arya y el Maestre Aemon

Esa noche, _Hobb Tres dedos_ les preparó a los invitados de excepción una comida especial para celebrar la ocasión de la amistad de la Guardia con los _Dragones_. Cuando Lyanna llegó a la sala común, el propio _Lord Mayordomo_ la condujo al banco cerca del fuego. Los siete miembros de la _mesa real_ se darían un festín a base de cordero al horno en una costra de ajo y hierbas, adornado con ramitas de menta, y rodeado de Puré de nabos amarillos nadando en mantequilla. "De la propia mesa del _Lord Comandante_ ," Bowen Marsh le dijo antes de que se sentara. Había ensaladas de espinacas y garbanzos y hojas de nabo, y luego Cuencos de arándanos helados y crema dulce.

"¿Crees que tardarán mucho en volver tío Aemon?" preguntó Arya al anciano maestre que se hallaba a su derecha mientras se llenaba la boca con comida. ‘ _Si una cosa está disfrutando Arya de nuestra estancia en el muro es la desaparición de toda etiqueta a la hora de comer. ¡Por los viejos Dioses, ni mi Brandon comía así de ferozmente! ¡Otra de la familia que tiene la sangre de loba!’_

El maestre volvió sus ojos blancos hacia Arya, sonriendo mientras hablaba con una voz que pretendía fingir cansancio. "Espero que sí. Estoy harto de tener que contestar tus preguntas sobre el legendario Targaryen. Tu primo Aegon o tu tío Rhaegar podrían contestarlas mejor que yo, incluso aquí nuestro joven Tarly. En estos días, tu tío y yo hemos descubierto que todo lo que no tiene como guerrero, lo tiene como intelectual". Ante el halago del viejo Targaryen, Tarly se puso del color de los dragones del sigilo Targaryen _‘Hay momentos que la relación entre Rhaegar y Samwell me recuerda a la mía con Howland Reed en  ahora lejano Torneo de Harrenhal, pero qué para mí es como si hubiera sido ayer... Si no fuera por Rhae, a saber lo que haría un hombre como Thorne con el pobre de Samwell’_ pensaba mientras observaba la mirada de disgusto que le lanzaba el curtido caballero a Tarly, al que consideraba un cobarde por ser incapaz de blandir un arma. Ante la incomodidad evidente de verse mirado por toda la mesa, e incluso por reclutas y hermanos de otras, Lyanna decidió sacarle un poco del foco.

“Mi querido tío Aemon, no es bueno despreciar las habilidades de combate de alguien por qué estas parezcan inexistentes. Estoy convencida que con la motivación necesaria y alguien capaz de dar con el modo de enseñarle a confiar en su habilidad en las artes militares, podría hacerlo igual de bien que cualquier otro en la _Guardia”_ dijo ella sonriente y con complicidad mientras miraba a Samwell que se hallaba sentado frente a ella. Era una forma de reasegurarle que no pasaba nada porque aún fuera incapaz de usar una espada o un arco, pues siempre podría aprender.

“Pero ¡Ay! Mi querida sobrina Lyanna, no todos tenemos el valor de ponernos una armadura y entrar en unas listas de torneo como caballero misterioso. Y a veces no es valor, si no inconsciencia lo que lleva a tomar las armas...” le dijo mientras hacia una pausa para mirarla con una mirada, que pese a no ver nada, parecía desnudar todos los miedos presentes en su alma.

"Aunque mi padre Maekar nunca lo vio así, yo siempre fui de la opinión que con el saber y las palabras no harían falta más espadas…A lo mejor en el futuro nuestro estimado Samwell nos sorprende y halla una forma de encontrar semejante solución.” dijo con cierto reproche en un principio el maestre, pero un reproche paternal, para acabar ensalzando aún más a Tarly, que ya no sabía dónde meterse.

"Un cobarde puede ser tan valiente como cualquier hombre, cuando no hay nada que temer. Y todos cumplimos con nuestro deber, cuando no cuesta nada. Lo fácil que parece, entonces, recorrer el camino del honor. Sin embargo, tarde o temprano, en la vida de cada hombre llega un día en que no es fácil, un día en el que debe elegir "tras lo que fijó su límpida mirada en su sobrino. Este percibiendo hacia donde iba encaminado el viejo maestre y también percibiendo que su protegido intelectual se hallaba incómodo, retornó el tema de la conversación que Arya había iniciado cuando ella llegó. Mirando con ternura y calor a su pequeña y guapa sobrina, Rhaegar trató de reasegurar el bien estar de su primo, hermano y otro tío

“Contestando tu pregunta original, mi byka sōnar dārilaros Arya, creo que pronto tendremos alguna noticia de ellos." le dijo Rhaegar con su voz más paternal y cálida.

"¡Eyy!! ¡Qué no estamos en clases!" le respondió Arya ante la forma por la que Rhaegar había optado a referirse a Arya en Alto Valyrio ' _Su pequeña princesa de Invierno'_ la respuesta de Arya provocó carcajadas entre los presentes en la mesa, ya acostumbrados a los gustos y formas de su a veces adorable sobrina. Rhaegar aprovechó que se calmaron las risas y comentarios jocosos, para continuar reasegurando a Arya sobre el estado en el que se encontraría la familia que había partido hacia el norte del muro.

"Ha pasado una semana, contando con que hagan paradas largas cómo nosotros hicimos para venir aquí, ya pueden haber cubierto grandes distancias. Y por las descripciones de Aegon, era un lugar que desde la altura de un dragón se debe ver fácilmente” el tono de su marido Rhaegar, como siempre era melodioso y a la par metálico, inspirando confianza al hablar. Aunque con Arya, mostraba una ternura en los gestos y formas, que salvo con ella o cuando hablaba de Rhaenys, era incapaz de mostrar. ‘ _Si yo la veo como una hermana pequeña, es indudable que él la ve cómo a su hija pequeña. Cuando le enseña lecciones con la espada, siempre se refrena, cosa que conmigo no hace’_ pensaba mientras su corazón se derretía al imaginar tener una hija propia con Rhaegar.

Aunque la idea de volver a pasar por un parto, era algo que sinceramente le aterraba tanto, que era uno de los motivos por el cual todavía no había buscado nada de intimidad con Rhaegar. _'¿Qué pasará si no puedo darle más hijos? Qué sepamos a ciencia cierta, vivos sólo quedan Aegon y Rhaegar para poder prolongar con la milenaria dinastía. Yo no puedo ser de nuevo motivo para llevar a los Targaryen a su extinción'_ un pensamiento que se había vuelto recursivo desde que la primera tarde tras su vuelta a la vida vio a Rhaegar practicando con su sobrino Bran, y que prácticamente la estaba llevando al borde de la locura interna. ' _Desde que he vuelto a la vida me parezco más a Rhaegar antes de su muerte, que él mismo. Me paso el día pensando en todo lo que puede salir mal y en todo lo que salió mal...¿qué pasa si se vuelve a repetir, qué pasa si volvemos a morir?'_ por más que lo tratase, había momentos que estos pensamientos prácticamente la bloqueaban. Por fortuna el torrente de actividad diaria en el que se habían sumido desde su vuelta la vida, permitía disimular tras el cansancio y el _re acostumbramiento a la vida_ sus miedos internos. ' _Pero no sé cuánto más tardaré en explotar y en soltar todo lo que llevo dentro'_ sin que posiblemente nadie a excepción del maestre Aemon se diera cuenta, soltó un suspiro y aceró su posición, notando qué al mencionar la palabra dragón, los dos reclutas y el hermano de la mesa vecina se unieron al final de la suya propia. Estos eran los otros miembros de su rutina informal, Edd, Grenn y Pyp. Del mismo modo que ellos, Ser Jaremy, Ser Alliser, el joven Tarly y hasta el propio maestre Aemon se fijaron en Rhaegar, cómo esperando que ahondara en porque desde un dragón se podía divisar mejor algo.

"Bueno ya que nadie le pregunta, seré yo quien lo haga. Si luego  _Su Excelencia_ me da como cena para la enorme bestia anaranjada y las sobras para la loba de su mujer, que sepáis que es vuestra culpa" dijo en su típico tono mordaz y cínico Edd _el penas_ , mientras miraba a Grenn y a Pyp. Tras ello, se aclaró la garganta, miró a Rhaegar y le hizo una pequeña reverencia, que este devolvió levantando el cuerno con la intragable cerveza de la _Night’s Watch._

Los hermanos distendidos ya después de la cena y con unas cuantas cervezas encima ‘ _La única forma de tolerar la cerveza del Muro, es beber tanta que no te dieras cuenta del meado de burra qué te estabas bebiendo’_ comenzaron a entonar provocativas y típicas canciones de Westeros. Dareon  uno de los nuevos hermanos, con escasas dotes para la música y como bardo en opinión de Lyanna, tenía un laúd que no dudó en utilizar para amenizar la velada meidante la canción tan conocida en todos los rincones del continente como era él oso y la doncella. Ello fue seguido por una ronda de “ _Seeehh_ ” por parte de los más ebrios hermanos.

“ _A bear there was,_

_A bear, a bear…”_

Ahora Edd tuvo que aclararse la garganta para poder proseguir con la pregunta que pretendía realizar, debido al incremento de la cacofonía reinante en el salón común de _Castle Black_ cortesía de los que se unían a la canción entonada por Dareon.

" _Su Excelencia_ _, creo que hablo en nombre de todos, ¿Qué es lo que se siente cuando uno está encima de semejantes bestias?” preguntó con Edd con cierta fascinación dibujada en su rostro, algo que era imitado por casi todos los presentes en la alargada mesa, a excepción de Arya y ella._

_“All black and brown_

_And covered in hair”_

“Mi buen Edd, la verdad creo que no podría contestar con exactitud a esa pregunta, pues mucho me temo que ni mi sobrina, ni mi mujer que han estado a lomos de uno de los dragones serían capaces de explicar las sensaciones que se viven a más de dos mil metros de altura” dijo su marido con voz distendida y relajada, algo totalmente inusual en él. ‘ _Se ve que no soy la única que hoy quiere que la cabeza se tome el día libre a base de cerveza. Entre los colores de sus mejillas y la lengua pastosa al hablar, podría asegurar que Rhaegar ha bebido bastante’_ pensaba mientras Rhaegar la miraba a Arya y a ella, como en búsqueda de una aseveración de lo que estaba diciendo.

_“Three boys, a goat_

_And a dancing bear_

_They danced and spun_

_Up to the fair”_

“No sé mi sobrina, o mi marido, pero yo al menos sé que es algo indescriptible. Es una mezcla de potencia infinita y libertad…Es cómo poseer el mundo en tu mano. Aunque claro, a diferencia de nuestros lobos, los dragones no tienen ninguna conexión con Arya o conmigo, por lo que doy por sentado que tanto _Su Gracia_ mi hijo, cómo aquí _Su Excelencia_ mi marido, deben ser más capaces de explicar esa conexión. ¿No es así Rhaegar?” le preguntó a su esposo, con la ceja levantada. ‘ _Le han preguntado a él, que responda él’_

_“How sweet she was_

_And pure and fair_

_The maid with honey_

_Up in her hair”_

“Sin lugar a dudas, mi mujer tiene razón. Pero sinceramente, es algo inexplicable. Sólo puedo decir que entiendo por qué se dice que los señores de la Antigua Valyria no respondían ni ante los hombres, ni ante los Dioses.” Dijo Rhaegar, con una media sonrisa y abriendo los brazos hacia delante. Sus ojos mientras tanto recorrían a los presentes en la mesa, viendo que la respuesta no les acababa de responder realmente nada, decidió continuar con su explicación.

_“He smelled her all_

_On the summer air_

_The maid with honey_

_Up in her hair”_

“Al conectarte con un dragón, lo haces para toda la vida. Y es una conexión que en algunos momentos hasta da miedo tenerla, por el poder destructivo que es capaz de generar. Todos hemos visto al _Terror Negro,_ o al menos todos aquí a excepción de Sam. Al verlo es entendible la destrucción que causó en _Harrenhal_ …No quiero ni imaginar el infierno en que convirtieron _el Campo de Fuego_ entre los tres dragones” terminó haciendo una mueca cómo de dolor Rhaegar, haciendo que los miembros de la mesa se sumieran en un silencio reflexivo. ‘ _No me cabe duda que Rhaegar tiene ciertas reticencias sobre las actuaciones del Conquistador, reticencias que sin duda extiende a nuestro Aegon’_ pensaba al recordar la cara pálida que se le puso a su marido la primera noche en su vuelta la vida, cuando Aegon le acusó de no solventar el problema del _Reino_ por ser blando a la hora de tratar con la Gran Nobleza ponientí. ‘ _Mi hijo es mucho más implacable que su padre. La tranquilidad y normalidad con la que habló sobre el destino de la casa Hoare, Durradon y Gardener aún me da escalofríos al recordarlo…’_   pensaba respecto sobre hasta qué extremos podía llegar Aegon con tal de asegurar su triunfo y la protección familiar _‘Desgraciadamente para todos nosotros, nuestra futura victoria está íntimamente relacionada con nuestra supervivencia. Y eso Aegon lo tiene muy claro._ _No sé si Rhaegar lo tendrá tan claro’_

_“From there to here_

_From here to there_

_All black and brown_

_And covered in hair”_

“Querido sobrino, noto cierto desprecio por lo que hizo nuestro antepasado, o según él clama, tu propio hijo, en Harrenhal y en _Él Campo de Fuego._ Pero, ¿Qué habrías hecho tú en su lugar? ¿Es mejor que se maten decenas de miles de soldados, en su mayoría gente de baja extracción que cambia la azada por la lanza, o es preferible sentar un precedente a forma de aviso a navegantes para evitar masacres en el futuro?” preguntó el Maestre Aemon poniendo un rostro serio, pero no exento de cariño. No había reproche en sus palabras, Lyanna podía sentir que el maestre tenía verdadera curiosidad por saber cómo habría actuado su sobrina Rhaegar ante las situaciones que afrontó el _Conquistador._ Tanto Ser Alliser como Ser Jaremy parecía que tenían también un gran interés en la respuesta.

“Tío, no me he enfrentado a esas situaciones…” trató de explicar Rhaegar como exonerándose de toda culpa, pero parecía que su anciano tío político tenía ganas de darle una pequeña lección a Rhaegar _‘Aumentando sin él saberlo mi sensación de culpabilidad por el fracaso de mi marido…Si no hubiese sido por mí…Rhaegar habría sido Rey antes de que la Rebelión llegase a estallar, teniendo una posición de mayor poder de la que tuvo cuando se dirigió hacia el Tridente’_ pensó para sus adentros Lyanna, mientras se movía incómodamente en el banco.

“¡Oh! ¡Pero te equivocas! Hace dieciséis años estuviste en la misma situación y parece que tus métodos no fueron tan efectivos cómo los del _Conquistador..._ A lo mejor se te olvidó que el precio de gobernar es que no se puede quedar bien con todo el mundo y que toda acción que tomes, será puesta en entre dicho. Pese a que yo defiendo la paz, no tengo duda de que habría tomado la misma resolución que mi joven sobrino Aegon ante Harren el Negro” dijo el anciano maestre, provocando un silencio tenso en la mesa, sólo roto por el bullicio que provocó el fin de la canción que Dareon estaba entonando.

_“He smelled that girl_

_In summer air_

_The bear, the bear_

_And maiden fair_

_Oh, I'm a maid_

_And I'm pure and fair_

_I'll never dance_

_With a hairy bear”_

_"Yeiii"_

Viendo la decadencia generalizada en el ambiente, Lyanna decidió aprovechar para salir del Salón Común y refrescarse en el aire nocturno al lado del muro, bajo el pretexto de acompañar a su sobrina y a su tío político a sus respectivos aposentos para que la primera retomara los estudios y el segundo descansara después de un largo día. Tras eso, ella volvería para estar con su marido y los hermanos de la guardia. ' _Hoy no tengo la mente como para dedicarme a aprenderme una casa noble westerosi más. A lo mejor no es un mal día para ahogar mis penas en cerveza'_ pensaba mientras buscaba un modo de dejar de sentir esa ansiedad que la estaba consumiendo desde sus adentros.

Al volver al salón común, el ambiente antes distendido, ahora era totalmente festivo. La práctica totalidad de los hermanos negros estaba totalmente borracha, aprovechando la ausencia de mandos. Ser Jaremy y Ser Alliser se habían retirado, al igual que _el Lord Comandante_ y _el Lord Mayordomo_. El responsable de los constructores se hallaba en una acalorada conversación con el maestro armero Donal Noye, mientras los hermanos entonaban la canción que sonaba de fondo. Canción que para su sorpresa estaba siendo cantada por su marido, el cual había cogido del laúd y se había puesto a entonar la pícara canción de la mujer Dorniense. 

No obstante, al percatarse de que ella había vuelto al salón Común de nuevo, sentándose junto al joven Tarly, su marido paró de tocar la canción que estaba cantando.

Posando dulcemente esos dos pozos negros que tenía por ojos sobre ella, con voz metálica, pero a la par melodiosa, comenzó a entonar una antigua y triste canción, que sumió en el silencio más absoluto al salón común. Cada acorde que salía del laúd, era uno impregnado de tristeza;

“Hear you now the sad lament Of Brave Young Danny Flint

Whose parents died of sickness When she was not but ten.

So off Young Danny went to live With her wicked uncle

Who one night stole her maidenhead So into the North she fled.

Oh Danny Flint you'll never escape The Fate the Gods have written

And life must seem the cruelest jape

Oh Brave Young Danny Flint.

North she fled to take the Black And leave her troubles past

She cut her hair and changed her name To Danny Flint the Brave.

At the _NightFort_ Danny took the oath Thought a boy by all

And she hoped to live forever As a Brother upon the Wall.

Oh Danny Flint you'll never escape The Fate the Gods have written

And life must seem the cruelest jape

Oh Brave Young Danny Flint.

Now Danny was so diligent To keep from watchful stares

But one night as she bathed Her Brothers saw her body bare.

These men were quick to break their vows As they threw her to the ground

They took her honor then her life While Danny made not a sound.

Oh Danny Flint there's no escape The Fate the Gods have written

And life does seem the cruelest jape

Oh Brave Young Danny Flint.

It is said Young Danny still yet walks The _NightFort's_ shadowy halls

A pale form singing sorrowfully The loneliest, saddest song.”

 

Con la canción, toda la pena que tenía acumulada en su interior, amenazaba con romper los diques internos que Lyanna había ido construyendo durante los últimos doce días de su _nueva vida._ Pasando como flashes ante sus ojos, no podía evitar recordar todo lo que había pasado en su _anterior vida_  desde el Torneo de Harrenhal…La culpabilidad, la ansiedad, el agobio, los temores y el miedo le provocaron no poder soportar estar más en el salón con los hermanos.  

Lyanna se levantó como pudo del banco, tratando de aguantar las lágrimas que estaban por saltársele. Salió prácticamente corriendo del _salón común_ , sin saber si quiera hacia dónde iba, hasta que de repente se encontró con  _Winter,_ la cual parecía, a tenor de la sangre en el pelaje alrededor de su boca, que había estado cazando. Al verla no pudo evitar abrazarse a ella como si su vida dependiera ello.  Cuando se calmó un poco, recibió un lametón en su cara, que le sirvió como señal para incorporarse del nevado suelo en el que se hallaba de rodillas apoyada.

Junto a su fiel compañera se dirigió hacia la _Torre del Rey_ otra vez, donde para su sorpresa, se encontraba en la puerta Ser Jaremy Rykker guardando a  su sobrina.   Al verla, hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza, abriéndole la puerta que daba acceso a la escalera hacia las estancias, mientras _Winter_ se quedaba al otro lado de la puerta junto con él exiliado caballero. Cuando terminó de ascender las escaleras y llegar a la habitación donde dormían los tres, se encontró con que su sobrina Arya se encontraba dormida profundamente sobre montañas de papeles y libros en la mesa que hacía las veces de escritorio. A sus pies, los tres cachorros también estaban completamente dormidos. Tratando de no despertarla, la agarró con toda la suavidad que pudo y la acostó en su cama, para a continuación dirigirse a la ventana para mirar hacia el norte en el cielo nocturno.

Necesitaba despejarse de alguna manera. Su cabeza  se  encontraba  en  ebullición; si le costaba comprender la situación en la que se hallaba después de su extraña resurrección, verse de repente en el _Muro_ esperando a tener noticias de su hijo, su sobrino y su hermano, unido a todos los recuerdos que despertaron en ella la canción que Rhaegar había entonado, le habían provocado un dolor en su corazón que ella no sabía que pudiera tener. ‘ _El miedo a no poder tener más hijos con Rhae, el miedo a perder a Aegon o que este ni siquiera me necesite son pesos muertos sobre mi alma’_ reflexionaba mientras se daba cuenta, que sin quererlo, había comenzado a llorar casi desconsoladamente.

No podía  evitar  sentirse débil. No podía parar de llorar, pero por todos los Dioses, ella no sabría decir si estaba llorando por la _canción de Danny Flint_ , si estaba llorando por su muerte hacía quince años, si estaba llorando por la muerte sus familiares y amigos o si estaba llorando por lo que les aguardaba adelante en el camino. Lo único que sabía es que se encontraba asustada y temerosa de lo que pudiera deparar el futuro y el destino. Lo único que Lyanna sabía es que quería volver a su hijo y lo único que sabía es que tenía miedo.

Unos golpes sordos llamaron su atención sobre el patio de armas, donde una figura envuelta en negro, parecía estar levantado un objeto mucho más pesado de aquello que podía levantar.

Debido a que Lyanna sabía que con su estado anímico no podría dormir, se dirigió hacía la sala anexa a las habitaciones, donde Rhaegar había establecido una especie de _solar del Rey_. Pero al abrir la puerta, su marido no estaba envuelto entre papeles y libros. No había nadie. ‘ _Será mejor que vea si está Ser Jaremy para que me acompañe a dar una vuelta. A lo mejor el fresco me espabila y me paraliza la pena’_.

Al bajar las escaleras, pudo escuchar a Ser Jaremy  hablando desde el otro lado de la puerta con alguien que no podía identificar.

“ _Cómo te iba contando, tendrías que haber visto la cara de Renfred cuando le hice aquella broma…”_

Al abrir la puerta desde dentro, el hermano negro se calló inmediatamente. Al ver la escena comprendió por qué. _‘Parece qué Winter sabe hacer amigos con facilidad’_ pensaba al contemplar a su enorme loba sentada sobre sus cuartos traseros, mirando con atención, lengua afuera y las orejas levantadas al caballero de las _Crownlands._

“ _Su Excelencia..._ No esperaba que volviera a salir…” dijo inmediatamente con voz temblorosa un avergonzado Ser Jaremy, que bajó la mirada al suelo, tratando de camuflar los colores que se le habían subido a la cara. “Generalmente su loba suele venir a la noche…y ha resultado ser la mujer que más me ha aguantado en mi vida ¡JA!” soltó con una carcajada no exenta de tristeza Ser Jaremy.

“Ya veo…Bueno, si en algún momento puede casarse, descuide que trataré de interceder a su favor con su enamorada” reponiéndose rápidamente de su conflicto interno, Lyanna decidió que porque ella estuviera amargada y enfadada con la vida, no tenía que pagarlo con Rykker.

“¿Por casualidad no tendrá idea de donde se encuentra mi marido, no?” interpeló Lyanna al caballero.

Este, en vez de contestarla nada, dirigió su barbilla hacia el patio de armas del castillo, de donde venía un ruido sordo. Al dirigirse hacia allí vio que Ser Jaremy se quedaba con _Winter_ ante la puerta de la _Torre del Rey_ , por lo que inmediatamente dedujo que el que estaba en el patio de armas era Rhaegar.

Al llegar lo vio con una especie de martillo gigante, que apenas podía levantar más allá de su cintura, para a continuación caer al suelo, donde estaba comenzando a hacer un agujero. ‘ _Ya entiendo que era ese ruido sordo que se escuchaba’_

“¡Rhae!” le dijo con voz más alta de la que pretendía, llamando su atención. Este inmediatamente soltó el mango de la enorme maza, la cual se quedó en perpendicular al suelo del peso de la cabeza.

Totalmente agitado y casi sin resuello, su marido la miró a ella y luego hacia donde Lyanna estaba mirando. Con una actitud totalmente relajada, a años de luz de la imagen que solía mostrar, con una voz casi inocente y que aún mostraba cierto exceso de cerveza le explicó rápidamente que estaba haciendo.

“No sé si has visto la escena entre el primer constructor y Donal Noye…el asunto es que le pedí al maestro armero hoy a la mañana si podía hacerme un martillo como el que le hizo a Robert…de esa forma podré entrenar mis músculos y estar al menos un poco más fuerte…Tendrías que haberlo visto Lya… _le atravesé de hombro a cadera con mi espada, pero pareció un simple rasguño_ …Y según me ha dicho Noye, su martillo de guerra era _aún más pesado_ que este…Estoy aterrado de volver a fallar…Parece que los que ahora saben la verdad tras la _Rebelión_ , lo único que hacen es juzgarme cómo incapaz…ya has visto la opinión de nuestro hijo y de mi tío Aemon…” tras lo cual soltó un suspiro totalmente resignado cómo nunca jamás le había visto hacer. Su voz transmitía una mezcla de abatimiento y culpa. Su actitud corporal exclamaba a gritos derrota.

“Rhae, ¡yo también tengo miedo y temor por nuestro hijo! ¡Tengo pánico por nuestro futuro y por la situación que nos aguarda! No espero que sea un camino de rosas. Mucho me temo que nos costará mucha sangre llegar hasta conseguir nuestros objetivos y después, ¡los _Dioses_ se apiaden de nosotros después!, aunque espero que estéis equivocados, ¡tendremos que luchar _la jodida Gran Guerra!”_ dijo ella llorando, con voz chillona, y estridente, soltando todo lo que tenía dentro, mientras se agarraba las manos entre ellas para llevárselas a su cabeza.

"Fue una estupidez cantar _Danny Flint_ ” trató de disculparse tiernamente Rhaegar, a la par que se acercaba hacia ella, hasta estar frente a frente los dos. De esta manera la obligaba a tener que mirar hacia arriba para mirarle a sus hermosos ojos, que estaban a punto de llorar _‘Parece que no soy la única que estaba por explotar’_ se consolaba internamente un poco al apreciar el estado anímico de su marido.

"No, perdóname a mí por volcar toda mi frustración recién hacia ti. No fue por la canción que salí corriendo del salón común, o por todo lo que te acabo de decir. Creo que simplemente no podía mas con todo lo q pasó desde el Torneo de Harrenhal hasta hoy” dijo ella entre sollozos, sintiéndose culpable de que su marido pensara ahora que ni ella lo quería ya. Mirándolo fijamente, mientras se entrecruzaba una y otra vez los dedos, le hizo la pregunta que desde que lo vio entrenar con Bran, tanto temía hacerle

“¿Crees que algún día podremos tener otro hijo una hija? ¿Crees que sobreviviría otro parto o volvería morir?” se sinceró finalmente con su marido, revelándole su más interno terror _‘Ser la causante del fin de la dinastía Targaryen por ser incapaz de hacer lo único que debe hacer una mujer: parir’_  

“Lya, aunque no me des ningún hijo más, eres todo lo que necesitaba, necesito o necesitaré. Te amo, te amé y siempre te amaré. Aunque solo Aegon resulte siendo el fruto de nuestro amor, eso no te hará más o menos a mis ojos” le dijo en un tono bajo, pero con todo el calor que era capaz de reunir, a la par que le agarraba dulcemente sus manos entre las suyas y las subía a la altura de su boca, con la que empezó a darle dulces besos.

“Jamás te quise como una yegua de crianza. Yo siempre te he querido, te quiero y te querré con tu voluntad de acero, con tu espíritu aventurero, con tu lado salvaje y apasionado. Tú eres el  Hielo de mi Fuego, aunque realmente siendo cómo somos, debería decir que es al revés” remató en un tono de adoración, con una sonrisa que era más peligrosa que los tres dragones juntos. Sus ojos, parecían emitir chispas al fijarse en los suyos.

“Bueno basta ya de preocupaciones y de entrenar. A estas horas hay que descansar. Nunca sabemos si mañana va a venir nuestro hijo y continuaremos nuestro viaje” culminó su marido antes que ella pudiera contestarle nada a todo lo que le había dicho. Le soltó las manos y se encaminó hacia la armería para desprenderse de las prendas con las que habían estado entrenando. Lyanna discretamente lo acompaño para ayudarlo, haciendo las tareas que debería hacer el ahora ausente Bran. ‘ _Aunque estoy segura que sin mi ayuda también podría quitarse mi armadura, es algo que quiero hacer’_

Lyanna comenzó poco a poco a quitarle las piezas de la armadura que tenía su marido. Primero las grebas, la rodillera y la pernera. A continuación los avambrazos, hombreras y gorjal. Por último, le desató la capa negra que tenía atada a su famosísimo peto de acero pulido en negro, con el dragón rampante de tres cabezas tallado en brillantes rubís. Debajo de la armadura, solo tenía una calzas de lana negra ajustas y una larga camisola negra como la que Aegon tenía desde la noche que volvieron a la vida. _‘Se ve que a Rhaegar le gustó y había hablado con Sansa para tener una igual’_ pensaba con cierto humor, viendo que aún después de volver a la vida, su esposo, aunque no lo admitiera, continuaba siendo bastante coqueto y cuidadoso con su imagen personal.

 Su marido se la quedó mirando en trance a los ojos, como si estuviera viéndola por primera vez en su vida. Ella, sin entender muy bien el por qué, se sintió avergonzada pero a la vez le sentía como le subían los calores y el color a la cabeza y a la cara.

Antes que ninguno de los dos pudiera darse cuenta, ambos se hallaban abrazados y besándose apasionadamente. Con un fervor como si fuera el primer y el último beso de sus vidas. La temperatura en el interior de la armería iba aumentando y no precisamente por la forja. Rhaegar parecía cada vez más desatado, abrazándola a la vez que la agarraba de la cabeza mientras se besaban con locura enamorada. Sin pensarlo dos veces su marido la cogió un peso y la apoyó contra la el banco de la armería, provocando la estrepitosa caída de las herramientas en él depositadas.

Torpemente, Rhaegar comenzó a desanudar los cordajes de su saya sin parar de besarla por el cuello, pero sin llegar a sacársela del todo. Ella, totalmente desinhibida, aprovechó los problemas de Rhaegar con su saya para quitarle la camisola y bajarle hasta las rodillas las negras calzas. Viendo sus intenciones y su propio estado, su marido cogió una daga que había suelta por el banco de la armería. Le hizo corte en el lateral de la ingle de sus calzas de lana gris ‘ _Joder, voy a tener que coserme como pueda esto…’_ antes que pudiera terminar de procesar lo que estaban haciendo, Rhaegar la abrazó pegándola a él, para levantarla en peso. Tras eso…

“ _Ahhh…”_ gimió antes de que los labios de su marido ahogaron todo sonido que pudiera emitir. De repente fue cómo si todos sus problemas, preocupaciones y miedos hubieran desaparecido _‘Al fin me siento viva otra vez’_

Sería la hora del murciélago cuando salieron de la armería para volver a la _Torre del Rey_. Todo estaba oscuro a excepción de las candelas que iluminaban tenuemente el vetusto y decrépito castillo. No se veía un alma a excepción de los hermanos negros de guardia en la cima del muro o en las almenaras de guardia.

De repente Lyanna sintió cómo un escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda _‘Será de pasar del calor que hemos tenido en la armería al frío que irradia del muro’_ pensó, disminuyendo la mala sensación que repentinamente había tenido.

“Auuuuuuu” resonó en el silencio nocturno el cuerno de la guardia en lo alto del muro. La tensión que de repente se apoderó de Rhaegar y ella por ver si iba acompañado por más señales, hizo que el tiempo se congelase. Al transcurrir un minuto que pareció una hora y no haber más señales por parte del cuerno estaba claro que alguien amigo venía desde el otro lado del _Muro._ Esto provocó la inmediata relajación de ambos, pero cuando Lyanna miró instintivamente hacia la cima del muro, lo que vio la aterrorizó.

Cómo a quinientos metros de altura, la sombra negra de _Balerion_ se distinguía volando en paralelo al _Muro_ sin Aegon encima y con una bandada de cuervos sobrevolando por encima de la helada muralla.

"Aegon..." fue lo único q alcanzó a decir, antes de ver cómo el suelo de repente se aproximaba a su cara.

 

[1] Ve a dormir

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mis dragones sólo van a llevar a Targaryen o personas muy conectadas con sus dragonriders. Por eso este capítulo ha sido más largo de lo qué un principio esperaba. Tenía que dejar claro que montar en un dragón no es una cosa cotidiana. Todos los eventos del capítulo, a excepción de la llegada al muro (Día +4 tras ritual de Visenya) transcurren 12 días después del ritual.  
> Lamento tardar en entregar este capítulo. Hasta fines de junio estaba muy ocupado con mi trabajo y posteriormente tuve una lesión en la mano izquierda que me impedía escribir en el PC. Además, este capítulo me ha resultado muy complejo de escribir, siendo reescrito desde 0 prácticamente, una vez que lo tuve escrito. Así que espero que merezca la pena el trabajo que me he metido.  
> Ante todo, gracias a los lectores.  
> Bran I "El nacimiento de Bloodbran y el cumplimiento de un sueño" next!  
> P.D: Si Alguien encuentra en todo ASOIAF/Fire&Blood/AWOIAF una prueba de que los dragones puedan cruzar el muro, que venga y me lo digo. Reitero algo que he dicho desde el principio. Me voy a mantener pegado al cánon lo más que pueda. Cómo la serie para mí, al menos a partir de la temporada 4, no es Cánon...pues eso... Lol


	10. Bran I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explicaciones poco satisfactorias, Red Grass Field, Bloodbran y un sueño profético hecho realidad

**Bran I 297 AC, Más allá del Muro, próximo al Milkwater  
**

* * *

 

A los dos días y medio de haber dejado _Castle Black,_ Bran, junto a su primo Aegon, su tío Benjen y, un curtido explorador de la _Night’s Wacht_ de nombre Qhorin _el media mano,_ llegaron ante el gigantesco claro con el enorme _Weirwood Tree_ en su centro, que atormentaba tanto a su primo.

Tras posarse pesadamente _Balerion_ sobre la nevada superficie, los cuatro ocupantes del dragón descendieron a tierra.

“Por todos los dioses, no penséis ni por un momento que volveré al muro sobre esa bestia infernal. Estoy por meterme nieve dentro de la ropa para enfriarme” dijo sin ningún filtro _él media mano_ , para cierta diversión de Aegon, que ahora estaba acariciando el morro de su dragón con toda la dulzura del mundo, provocando que este emitiera un ronroneo parecido al de un gatito. ‘ _Un gatito que tiene dientes más grandes que yo’_ pensaba Bran internamente, totalmente fascinado con _Balerion._ _‘Por ahora la vida de escudero está siendo cómoda y me está permitiendo volar en el Terror Negro. No termino de ver las contras de las que tanto me avisó mi padre antes de aceptar la petición de Aegon’_

 _“Ēdrugon kesīr. Iksi jāre naejot bona dīnagon. Ūndegon syt qrinuntyssy, yn ȳdra daor sōvegon! **[1]**” _le transmitió su primo al _Terror Negro,_ tras lo que le lanzó una mirada que indicaba que tenía que descargar las sacas y las alforjas que colgaban del enorme dragón. “Cuando termines, ve hacia la especie de entrada que hay bajo el _Weirwood Tree”_ le dijo en tono autoritario su primo. A continuación, se acercó a él y poniéndose a su altura, posó la mano derecha en su hombro, para decirle en un tono sólo audible para ambos, pues su tío y _el media mano_ habían comenzando ascender la pequeña cresta que los separaba de la posible entrada.

“Prepara mi armadura al completo, y tu ponte el peto, espaldar y grabas de cuero. No sé que podemos encontrar ahí” llevando su mano izquierda a su bota derecha, Aegon sacó una daga que puso con el mango mirando hacia él “Toma, sé que no es _Needle_ o la daga de acero valyrio de mi madre _,_ pero es buen acero forjado. Si sigues así, en un par de meses habrás ganado músculo y te regalaré tu propia espada larga ¿Qué te parece ehm?” le dijo con tono afectivo y una mirada tierna su primo, para a continuación jugar un poco con su pelo.

Mirando la daga, Bran la cogió y luego dirigió sus ojos hacia su primo, qué aún se hallaba en línea recta a su mirada “Aegon, ¿por qué has querido que viniera yo, y no tu padre? Yo si hay combate o una situación de peligro voy a ser más un lastre que un añadido” expresó con voz temblorosa la pregunta que se llevaba haciendo una y otra vez desde que se enteró que Aegon había decidido que su escudero tenía que estar junto a él en este momento.

Algo en sus palabras tuvo efecto en su primo, pues sus ojos comenzaron a chispear como hacían a veces desde que vivió el ritual de su hermana-esposa, o ante pasado Visenya _‘La verdad, nadie, ni si quiera el mismo, tiene claro que Aegon es él. Si Aegon el Conquistador, o Aegon el hijo de Rhaegar y Lyanna’_ pensaba cuando veía en su primo actitudes que jamás había visto anteriormente en su vida, o cómo en este caso, ese destello en los ojos que asombraba e imponía a partes iguales. Ello, combinado con su nuevo color de pelo totalmente plateado que le crecía exponencialmente cada día, hacía que Bran a veces sintiera que su primo realmente era _el Conquistador_. Sonriendo cálidamente, cómo raras veces lo había visto desde la noche del ritual, Aegon se dirigió a él con una voz dulce y cálida.

“Sinceramente Bran, pienso que mi escudero tiene que estar mi lado. Mal caballero sería sí no confío en las capacidades de que este se encuentra a la altura de lo que podamos enfrentar juntos…Además, tu eres cómo un hermano para mí, da igual que seamos primos…y algo dentro de mí, me decía que tenías que venir a este lugar…no puedo explicar mejor este segundo motivo, pero espero que lo entiendas y que sepas que jamás te pondría en una situación de peligro” tras lo cual lo abrazó con tanta fuerza que casi lo parte.

Al separarse del abrazo y volver a erguirse en su totalidad, su primo Aegon lo volvió a mirar y sonriendo le dijo “No sólo vas a ser caballero algún día, si no que podrás contar a tus hijos que vistes algo mágico, ¿Por qué, no me digas que semejante lugar no debe poseer algo de magia para poseeer tanta hermosura?” gesticulando mientras abría sus brazos y miraba alrededor de los dos. Observando con atención, Bran podía ver cuervos volando entre las copas de los árboles doblados por el peso de la nieve, que formaban una especie de círculo alrededor de una colina totalmente cubierta de nieve y sin vegetación alguna, a excepción del gigante _Weirwood Tree_ que parecía hallarse sobre una especie de hendidura en la cima de la colina. Las hojas rojas de la copa brillaban y refulgían con los últimos rayos de sol del día.

Cuando su tío Benjen y el explorador de la guardia llegaron cómo a unos veinte metros de la especie de hendidura, por ella salió una bandada de cuervos negros cómo la noche y una pequeña niña con una antorcha en la mano. Al ver esto, su primo Aegon lo dejó con _Balerion_ realizando sus tareas de escudero y aceleró el paso hacia donde se hallaban su tío y _él media mano._ Cuando Bran descargó todas las alforjas y sacas, hizo como su primo le dijo y se puso el peto y espaldar de cuero, al igual que las grebas. Ello sumado a las sacas con las provisiones y a la armadura de Aegon, que pese a ser acero Valyrio, seguía pesando, provocaron que al salir de la zona en la que _Balerion_ había evaporado la nieve, se hundiese hasta casi la cintura del peso y la cantidad de nieve que había.

La ascensión que parecía fácil desde abajo, le dejó casi sin aliento para cuando llegó a la altura de los tres hombres, que se hallaban con caras de asombro, como sin creerse lo que veían ante ellos. Debido a que bastante tenía con respirar, aún no había caído en el motivo que llevó a que los tres hombres se encontrasen en semejante estado. Al fijarse, vió cómo los tres tenían fija la mirada en la figura que él había identificado con una pequeña niña, con el pelo salvaje y sin peinar. Al verla de cerca, su sorpresa fue tal, que la armadura de Aegon se le cayó al suelo con estrépito ‘ _Genial, ahora voy a tener que pulirla de nuevo’_ pensó por un momento, antes de volver a centrarse en el motivo de su sorpresa. Bran entrecerró los ojos, para verla mejor. Tras eso, abrió y cerró los ojos un par de veces, para ver si era real lo que estaba viendo frente a él.

Era una niña, pero más pequeña que Arya, su piel era moteada, debajo de un manto de hojas que hacía las veces de vestido. Sus ojos eran extraños: grandes y líquidos, dorados y verdes, como los de un gato. Nadie tiene ojos así. Su cabello era una maraña de marrón, rojo y dorado, colores otoñales, con enredaderas y ramitas y flores marchitas tejidas a través del mismo.

Debido a que nadie parecía hablar y por tanto romper la especie de hechizo que se había creado, Bran decidió ejercer de lo qué era y sin dudarlo, preguntó con apenas un hilo de voz al pequeño y entre verde y parduzco ser.

“¿Eres uno de los _Niños del Bosque?”_ su voz pareció sacar al mítico ser del bloqueo que estaba sufriendo, y con una voz alta y dulce, con una música extraña como ninguna que haya escuchado y una tristeza, que pensó que podría romperle el corazón, contestó a su pregunta.

"Los primeros hombres nos llamaron _niños_ ", dijo la pequeña mujer. "Los gigantes nos llamaron _woh dak nag gran_ , la gente de la ardilla, porque éramos pequeños y rápidos y nos gustan los árboles, pero no somos ardillas, y tampoco somos niños. Nuestro nombre en la Verdadera Lengua significa aquellos que cantan la canción de la tierra. Antes de vuestra edad, la de la lengua hablada, habíamos cantado nuestras canciones diez mil años. Soy una de los últimos _cantantes de la tierra_ ". Al igual que él, el resto de ellos no podían dar crédito ante lo que tenían ante ellos. Habían caído en uno de los antiguos cuentos de _la vieja Nan_.

Sin dejar interpelación posible a ninguno de los presentes ante semejante revelación, la _niña del bosque_ ‘ _O debería decir Cantante de la Tierra’_ prosiguió hablando.

“Mi nombre es Leaf y mi misión era estar aquí para recibiros. Él os está esperando, Aegon Targaryen y Brandon Stark” concluyó dirigiéndole una mirada que sentía le estaba perforando hasta el alma. A continuación le hizo un gesto para que la acompañaran, y se introdujo por la hendidura bajo la base del gran árbol blanco. Aegon no dudó y se dirigió tras ella.

“Nosotros dos nos quedaremos vigilando aquí, si algo pasa entraremos a avisaros. SI teneís a bien pedirles algo de leña a…” dijo su tío Benjen, mientras hacía un gesto con la barbilla hacia la hendidura “podremos montar un campamento improvisado. Por fortuna tenemos provisiones de sobra para los cuatro durante casi una quincena.” Terminó con tono despreocupado su tío, que fijo su mirada en él y en su primo Aegon. Sus ojos grises, más claros que los de su padre, parecían reflejar temor ante lo que pudiera pasarles. Dando un paso hacia delante, se aproximó a Aegon y le colocó su mano derecha en el hombro izquierdo, mientras con voz cálida, pero trémula le dijo

“Jo…Aegon, tened cuidado ahí dentro. Sé que tras todo lo que has pasado debes de estar más que familiarizado con la magia, pero hablamos de los jodidos _Niños del Bosque_ ….si las leyendas son ciertas, cosa que a estas alturas no me sorprendería, _ellos ayudaron a crear el mundo y la vida_ …eso son palabras mayores…” sus ojos totalmente fijados en los de Aegon, su mano apretando el hombro donde reposaba. Cambiando el tono, a uno más distendido, a la par que soltando a su primo, los miró a ambos, y les dijo

“Además sí os pasara algo, tanto Lya como Ned me perseguirían por los _siete infiernos_ para castigarme por no protegeros” ante lo cual los tres esbozaron unas sonrisas, imaginando a su padre, o a su tía enfadados con su tío _‘Tras lo que vi la noche del regreso de Aegon, tengo claro que lo último que quiero ser es el centro de la ira de mi padre o de mi tía Lyanna’_

Leaf, cómo había dicho que era su nombre la niña del bosque, agitó su antorcha desde la grieta negra de la cueva. "Nuestro camino está delante. Debéis venir conmigo ahora para completar vuestro destino, y entender el por qué de vuestro sino” Bran se estremeció de nuevo con la forma en que decía esas palabras y se dirigía a ellos dos, apremiándoles a entrar en la negra hendidura. Volvieron a pasar por su mente las imágenes que estaba teniendo desde la noche del día del nombre de su primo. Cuando dormía, soñaba que estaba dentro de su lobo. Sin saber muy bien por qué, después de que saliera toda la verdad sobre la _Rebelión_ , él se sintió impelido a tratar de consolar a su recién descubierta tía. Al hacerlo, sintió un escalofrío que lo recorrió por todo su cuerpo, a la vez que recordaba todos los momentos que había vivido junto a Aegon, al que de inmediato reconoció como si hubiera sabido toda la vida quién era. ' _Vuelvo a tener la sensación de intranquilidad que tuve durante la noche del ritual...una sensación cómo de haber estado ya aquí, de haber vivido esto...de que mi vida estaba destinada a este momento'_ pensó mientras tragaba saliva, en un acto que trataba de reafirmar su valor. A continuación lanzó una mirada inquisitiva a su primo, para ver que hacían a continuación. Tras mirarse entre ambos, y afirmar con la cabeza, siguieron los pasos de la pequeña criatura.

El camino era estrecho y sinuoso, y tan bajo, que en algunas partes Aegon tenía que agazaparse, y aún así la parte superior de su cabeza pronto estaba raspando y chocando contra el techo. La tierra suelta se desmoronó con cada toque y se escurría por la banda de acero Valyrio con rubís incrustrados que tenía por corona y el incipiente cabello plateado de su primo, haciendo que ahora parecieran ambas de color ceniza. _'Algo hay aqui, que hasta la tierra es capaz de opacar el brillo del acero y pelo valyrios'_ pensamiento que le provocaba que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda.

La niña se adelantó con la antorcha en la mano, el manto de hojas que tenía a modo de ropajes, susurrando detrás de ella, pero el pasaje giró tanto que Bran y su primo pronto la perdieron de vista. Entonces la única luz que tenía para guiarse, era la que se reflejaba en las paredes del pasaje. Después de continuar bajado un poco, la cueva se dividió, pero la rama izquierda estaba oscura, por lo que siguieron hacia la luz en movimiento a la derecha.

La forma en que se movían las sombras hacía que pareciera que las paredes estaban moviéndose también. Bran vio lo que parecían ser grandes serpientes blancas deslizándose dentro y fuera de la tierra a su alrededor, y su corazón comenzó a acelerarse de miedo. Se empezó a preguntar si se habían metido en un nido de serpientes de leche o gusanos gigantes, suaves, pálidos y blandos.

Aegon también los vio, parándose de inmediato "Por todos los infiernos, ¿qué demonios es eso?", exclamó su primo, que parecía reacio a seguir sin tener una explicación de que había en su entorno. Pero cuando la niña volvió sobre sus pasos, la luz de la antorcha se estabilizó, y Bran se dio cuenta de que las serpientes eran solo raíces blancas.. "Son raíces de madera", dijo en tono seco, para volver a continuar con su paso acelerado hacía delante.

"De acuerdo, se ve que no tenemos excusas para escapar de nuestro destino" dijo con cierto tono cansado a la par que resignado su primo, casi más para él mismo que para Bran. Aegon se echó la mano por encima de su hombro izquierdo, desenvainó _Blackfyre_ y se lanzó hacia adelante, apresurándose tras los pasos de la niña y de la Antorcha que ella portaba, más profundo en la tierra. Ante la resolución de Aegon, Bran respiró profundamente y continuó tras los pasos de su primo, hacía lo que parecía las entrañas de la tierra. Pasaron otra ramificación, y luego otra, para más adelante entrar en una caverna de ecos tan grande como el gran salón de Winterfell, con dientes de piedra colgando de su techo y más asomando por el suelo. La niña con el manto frondoso por ropajes, tejía un camino a través de ellos. De vez en cuando se detenía y agitaba su antorcha hacia ellos impacientemente De esta manera, parecía decir, más rápido.

Hubo más pasajes laterales después de eso, más cámaras, y Bran escuchó que goteaba agua en algún lugar a su derecha. Miró hacia otro lado y vio ojos, mirándolos, ojos entrecerrados que brillaban intensamente, reflejando la luz de las antorchas. ‘ _Más niños’_ se dijo a sí mismo. “Parece que la niña no es la única que queda” le dijo en tono bajo y tembloroso a su primo, el cual se giró hacía él, y luego hacía donde él estaba mirando. Tras eso, Aegon lo miró y asintió con cierta cara de asombro. Continuaron avanzando, viendo que era cada vez más patente que las raíces estaban por todas partes, retorciéndose a través de la tierra y la piedra, cerrando algunos pasajes y sosteniendo los techos de otros. _‘Todo color se ha ido’_ se dio cuenta Bran repentinamente. El mundo era un suelo negro y un techo de madera blanca. El _Weirdwood Tree_ en Winterfell tenía raíces de un grueso cómo las piernas de un gigante, pero estas eran incluso más gruesas. Y Bran nunca había visto tantas de ellas en un mismo lugar ' _Debe haber una arboleda de Weirdwoods Trees por encima de nosotros, ¿Pero donde? Hemos sobrevolado la zona, y él único Weirdwood Tree que se divisaba era este'_

La luz volvió a disminuir. Pequeña como era, la niña se movía rápidamente cómo quería. Aegon, más corpulento y alto que ella, y con total desconocimiento del lugar en el que estaban ingresando, siguió avanzando más lentamente tras de ella. A los pocos metros, algo comenzó a crujir bajo los pies de su primo. Su alto fue tan repentino, que Bran casi se estrella contra su espalda.

"Huesos", dijo su primo Aegon con tono serio y frio, el cuerpo tenso y en guardia. "Estamos pisando huesos". Al fijarse en la penumbra de la cavernosa estancia, Bran pudo ver que el piso estaba lleno de huesos de aves y bestias. Pero también había otros huesos, grandes que debían proceder de gigantes y pequeños que podrían haber sido de niños del bosque. A cada lado de ellos, en nichos tallados en piedra, cráneos los contemplaban. Agudizando aún más la vista, vio un cráneo de oso y un cráneo de lobo, media docena de cráneos humanos y cerca de otros tantos de gigantes. Todos los demás eran pequeños, extrañamente formados. ‘ _Niños del bosque’_ se dio cuenta rápidamente. Había cuervos posados encima de ellos, viéndolos vigilantemente con brillantes ojos negros.

La última parte de su oscuro viaje fue la más inclinada. Ambos se escurrieron, resbalaron y acabaron haciendo el descenso final sobre su culo, chocando y deslizándose hacia abajo en un repiqueteo de huesos rotos, tierra suelta y guijarros. La niña estaba esperándolos con expresión divertida en un su sobrenatural rostro, parada en un extremo de un puente natural sobre un abismo insondable. Abajo, en la oscuridad, Bran oyó el sonido del correr del agua. _‘Seguramente se trate de un río subterráneo_ ’

"¿Tenemos que cruzar?" Preguntó Bran, con incredulidad. Actitud que su primo parecía compartir a su lado. La perspectiva de cruzar lo asustó. Si resbalaban en ese estrecho puente, caerían y caerían.

"No, muchacho", dijo la niña. "Mirad detrás de vosotros." levantó su antorcha más alto, y la luz pareció cambiar y cambiar. En un momento las llamas ardían de color naranja y amarillo, llenando la caverna con un color rojizo y brillante; Luego todos los colores se desvanecieron, dejando solo el blanco y negro. Su primo Aegon estaba totalmente pálido, musitando algo en alto valyrio, que Bran creía entender cómo _otra vez no._

Cuando este se giró sobre sí mismo, soltó un jadeo ahogado de sorpresa. Al girarse él también, comprendió el por qué del sobresalto de Aegon. Ante ellos, un hombre, o lo que en su momento fue un hombre. Pálido, con adornos de ébano, estaba sentado soñando. Enredado en un nido de raíces, un trono de madera tejida que abrazaba su marchito cuerpo.

Su cuerpo era tan esquelético y su ropa tan podrida que al principio Bran lo tomó por otro cadáver, un hombre muerto apoyado tanto tiempo que las raíces habían crecido sobre él, debajo de él, y a través de él. La piel cadavérica que el hombre tenía era blanca como la luna, excepto por una mancha sangrienta que subía por su cuello hasta su mejilla. Su pelo blanco era fino y delgado como raíz de pelo y había pasado el tiempo suficiente para que rozara el suelo de tierra. Raíces se enrollaban alrededor de sus piernas como serpientes de madera. Una de ellas enterrada en sus pantalones, por entre la carne desecada de su muslo, para emerger de nuevo de su hombro. Un chorro de hojas rojo oscuro brotaban de su cráneo, al igual que hongos grises en su frente. Quedaba un poco de piel, estirada sobre su cara, tensa y dura como el cuero blanco, pero incluso eso estaba desgastado, y aquí y allá, el hueso marrón y amarillo de debajo estaba hurgando la superficie.

“¿Eres el cuervo del ritual?” escuchó Bran sin entender en absoluto a su primo, el cual estaba totalmente tenso cómo la cuerda de un arco antes de soltar la saeta. Sus ojos, duros y centelleantes, totalmente cerrados en la figura que descansaba entre las ramas y raíces del blanco árbol. Los nudillos de su mano derecha totalmente blancos de la fuerza con la que estaba agarrando _Blackfyre_ , la cual la había puesto en una posición que apuntaba directamente hacía el _ser_ , por qué otra cosa no podía ser, que se hallaba ante ellos. Pero aún así, Bran no comprendía por qué Aegon se había referido a este hombre por cuervo _‘Un cuervo, no es un hombre, y además, este ni si quiera era un hombre completo. Por faltarle, le falta hasta uno de los ojos. Él tiene solo uno, y es rojo’._ Pensó Bran mientras observaba cómo se desarrollaba la escena ante él. No obstante, pese a que el _ser_ fijó su vista en Aegon, a la vez, Bran podía sentir el ojo mirándolo, brillando como una piscina de sangre a la luz de la antorcha. Donde debería haber estado su otro ojo, una delgada raíz blanca crecía del zócalo de su ojo vacío, descendiendo por su mejilla, y su cuello.

"¿Un... cuervo?" La pálida voz del señor era seca y vibrante, parecía que provenía de las entrañas de la tierra, destilando magia en cada una de sus entonaciones. Sus labios se movieron lentamente, como si hubieran olvidado cómo formar las palabras. "Una vez, sí. Negro de atuendo y negro de sangre". La ropa que llevaba puesta estaba podrida y se desvaneció, manchado con musgo y comido con gusanos, pero se notaba que una vez habían sido negros. “He sido muchas cosas, Aegon. Ahora yo soy como me ves, para esperar tu llegada tuve que fundirme con este árbol y ahora entenderás por qué no pude ir a ti... excepto durante el ritual de tu hermana. Te he visto durante mucho tiempo, te he visto con mil ojos y uno. Vi tus dos nacimientos y la muerte de tu señor padre antes que tú. Vi tu primer paso, escuché tu primera palabra, fui parte de tu primer sueño. Yo estaba viendo cuando te apuñalaste frente a la tumba de tu madre. Y ahora, por fin, has venido a mí, Aegon Targaryen.” El rojo ojo del pálido ser parecía penetrar a su primo, que prácticamente estaba sacudiéndose de los temblores que tenía. Su piel blanca de por sí, se había vuelto marmórea y perlada de sudor. Parecía como si no pudiera moverse.

Súbitamente, el hombre, el ser o el cuervo cómo su primo lo había nombrado, giró su cabeza y la fijó en él, perforándolo con su ojo, cómo si este fuera capaz de ver más allá de su propia alma. Sin saber por qué, Bran comenzó a temblar sin control, sintiendo cómo si sus músculos se hubieran vuelto de gelatina. El sudor lo inundaba, pero un sudor frío que lo estaba empapando. Los pelos de su cuerpo cómo escarpias

“Y además, has traído a quién me sustituya, Brandon Stark, aunque para esto, creo que la hora es tarde y no podrá aprender todo lo que necesitará". La voz retumbaba como si fuera un eco que se extendiera por toda la cueva, por todo su cuerpo.

"Estoy aquí", dijo Aegon con un hilo de voz que mucho le recordó a su primo previo al ritual cuando se enfrentaba a su madre, "sólo que no soy el Aegon que debería estar. ¿Lo harás... lo arreglarás? yo… ¿Traerás al verdadero Aegon, quiero decir?” dijo temblorosamente y casi susurrando su primo

"No", dijo rotundamente el señor pálido. "Eso es imposible, pues ese Aegon ya está aquí".

Los ojos de su primo se llenaron de lágrimas, pero su actitud parecía recomponerse, para volver a adquirir la rectitud y decisión que mostraba desde que atravesó lo que atravesara en el ritual.

" _El Dragón y El Dragón renacido,_ sois y siempre habéis sido uno y el mismo, nacidos con un destino y una responsabilidad; Erradicar a los _Otros para siempre_ ", prometieron los labios pálidos. “Tú y el _Conquistador_ sois dos, pero a la vez uno. Sin ti, Aegon Targaryen, hijo de Rhaegar y Lyanna Targaryen, no habría habido _el Dragón_ y sin _Dragon_ no habría **_Dragon Renacido, Rey en la Sombra_**. Siempre estuvisteis predestinados a ser un mismo ser, siempre habéis sido la misma persona, sois la personificación de la canción de _Hielo_ y _Fuego_ dentro de una misma persona. Sin él uno, no habría existido el otro, y sin él otro no habría existido él uno” explicó como si de algo sencillo se tratase, dejándolo a él entendiendo menos aún que antes, aunque parecía que Aegon poco a poco iba comprendiendo ciertas cosas. Antes que él o su primo pudieran decir nada, el hombre en él árbol continuó hablando con su voz mágica y de ultratumba.

“ _El primer Dragón_ ya estuvo aquí para luchar la primera _larga noche_ , pero él aún no conseguía tener controlado el _fuego_ y grandes sacrificios hubo de hacer para pararlos temporalmente, y de él se perdió toda memoria, pues volvió al este para sanar de sus heridas y pasar lo que conoció en _Poniente. El segundo Dragón_ era todo fuego, lo que impidió que los _Otros_ despertaran. Él rompió el balance cuando se aparto de su destino, forjando a _fuego_ y _sangre_ los _Siete Reinos_ en vez del _Feudo Libre de Valyria_ … _El tercer Dragón_ _es la canción de Hielo y Fuego_ , tú Aegon Targaryen eres el que traerá el equilibrio a los poderes del mundo, creando uno nuevo en el proceso…o tú serás el responsable de que cese toda vida en _Planetos”_ sentenció la voz de ultratumba, que parecía reverberar por cada una de las ramificaciones de la cueva para ampliarse donde él y su primo Aegon se encontraban. Este se había secado las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y enfundó _Blackfyre_ , pareciendo ahora más tranquilo y resignado con su destino.

‘ _Cómo comprendiendo mejor algo de esta locura, en la cual su primo, o el alma de su primo, había vivido al menos tres vidas diferentes, pero a la vez siendo él mismo y único’_ pensó Bran, tratando de comprender lo que acababa de decir el extraño ser. Pese a ello, aún seguía teniendo una sensación de desasosiego y temor que no terminaba de entender _‘¿Acaso no sólo es Aegon el que está envuelto en el ritual? ¿Por qué ha dicho que yo seré su sustituto? ¿Quién es este hombre?’_ sin poder aguantarse más, Bran se dirigió con voz chillona y temblorosa, pero con cierta decisión hacía el mágico ser.

“¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres de nosotros?” dijo adelantándose a su primo y al ser.

Este lo miró, y realizó lo que parecía ser un esbozo de sonrisa, “El último _greenseener_ , los cantantes me llamaron…usaba muchos nombres cuando aún era rápido y joven, pero incluso yo una vez tuve una madre, y el nombre que me dio en el pecho era Brynden".

"Tengo un tío Brynden", dijo Bran. "Es el tío de mi madre, en verdad. Brynden Blackfish, se llama".

"Tu tío puede haber sido nombrado por mí. Algunos, especialmente en la tierra de los ríos donde nací, todavía lo son nombrados en mi honor. No tantos como antes. Los hombres olvidan. Solo los árboles recuerdan". Su voz era tan suave que Bran tuvo que esforzarse para escuchar.

“¿Brynden Rivers?... ¿Bloodraven?” exclamó Aegon a su lado, expresando toda la incredulidad del mundo.

“En efecto sobrino, o ¿debería decir abuelo por catorce generaciones? Mi padre fue nombrado en tu honor y mi hermano portó tu espada. ¿Acaso te sorprende que alguien de la familia esté relacionado con la magia…además al igual que tú, poseo la sangre de los primeros hombres y la de la vieja Valyria, aunque de esta a excepción del aspecto, poco heredé de magia…en cambio mi hermana Shiera… Ella fue la que me puso en sobre aviso sobre el ritual y la profecía de Visenya y del sueño de Rhaenys. A partir de entonces, y pese a las guerras entre hermanos, ella y yo nos dedicamos a prepararnos para el momento en que volvieras, pues sabíamos que los _Otros_ volverían contigo. Todas mis acciones al servicio de la casa Targaryen fueron con la intención de reforzar nuestra posición de cara al enemigo de verdad y la _Gran Guerra_ , pero…no siempre logré aquello que pretendía, ni fui capaz de prever la magnitud de mis errores”

“¿Estás diciendo que llevas casi ciento cincuenta años preparando mi llegada? ¿Qué errores? Me dijistes que aquí encontraría respuestas, y lo único que hallo son más acertijos y adivinanzas. Puedo entender lo del _Conquistador_ y yo; en el fondo, desde que me transporté a su cuerpo siempre lo supe, al igual que él, pero ¿el primer _Dragón? ¿Qué siempre he estado destinado a esto? ¿El ritual y la profecía de Senya? ¿Qué Bran es tu sustituto?..._ Necesito explicaciones Bloodraven, y las necesito ya” la voz de su primo parecía no admitir discusiones ni más respuestas encerradas en adivinanzas. Su postura totalmente decidida, erguido en su totalidad, con los ojos fijos en Lord Brynden Rivers, uno de los _Bastardos Reales_ del _Indigno_. _‘Cuando todo el mundo los daba casi por extintos, resulta que por lo menos quedan cinco Targaryen vivos en este mundo.’_ Reflexionaba Bran, tratando de ver el lado racional de todo lo que estaba viviendo, a la vez que recordaba las palabras de su primo al bajarse de _Balerion ‘Creo que con esto estoy teniendo experiencias mágicas para el resto de mi vida’_ Bran volvió sus ojos hacía Bloodraven, el cual parecía dudar que decir, hasta que pareció decidirse por el qué decir.

“Tu hermana-esposa lo único que hizo fue abrir un portal en el tiempo, usando al Aegon de su futuro, nuestro presente, tú, y al Aegon de su presente, nuestro pasado, _El Conquistador._ Tú muerte dio realmente origen al uno, y la resurrección del otro, de ti, dio muerte al uno… No fue la muerte de Rhaenys la que cambió a Aegon, fue que una parte de él dejo de estar con él tras el ritual, no sólo su armadura de acero valyrio por siempre perdida…hasta tu resurrección hace seis días” la voz de Bloodraven que reverberaba por toda la cueva, parecía explicarle a su primo cómo si de un niño chico se tratara. Aunque era complicado de entender, Bran comenzaba a verle cierto sentido, y desde luego, se confirmaban todas sus sospechas de que Visenya Targaryen era una bruja de la antigua Valyria.

“Tú estás aquí no sólo por el ritual de _Dragonstone_ no… Cada una de las muertes violentas de los últimos 300 años, son la razón de que estés aquí Aegon. Cada una de las luchas intestinas de la casa Targaryen, son parte del proceso por el que tu padre, tu madre, los dragones y tú mismo estáis aquí. La sangre que ha ido regando _Westeros_ ha ido alimentando el hechizo del ritual, para así cumplir la profecía de tu hermana. Mi papel en él simplemente era ejercer de guía y detonante para que ejecutaras tu parte del ritual, derramando la sangre final necesaria para que tuviera efecto. Derramando la sangre de la antigua Valyria sobre el fuego que consumía a tus padres” terminó Bloodraven, en voz fría y exenta de cualquier calidez, pero a la vez parecía exculparse de lo acontecido.

“¿Me estás diciendo que me maté por tu culpa?” gritó prácticamente Aegon, el cual parecía empezar a enfurecerse. La afirmación con la cabeza de Bloodraven parecía avivar las llamas en el interior de Aegon, pues siguió presionando a su antepasado ‘ _O descendiente, la verdad ya es imposible de saber la relación familiar de mi primo con el resto de la familia Targaryen. Según las palabras de Bloodraven, mi primo es su propio antepasado…no quiero imaginar el conflicto interno que debe estar pasando’_ sin poder continuar con sus pensamientos, Aegon volvió a inquirir sobre lo poco que había dado a entender Lord Brynden.

“Si has estado preparando mi llegada por todo este tiempo, ¿cómo dejaste que pasara lo del _I_ _mprobable_?¿Por qué no hiciste nada para parar a mi abuelo? ¿Por qué no avisaste a mi padre, o al maestre Aemon? ¿Te parece que la situación en _Westeros_ es la ideal para que me enfrente a un enemigo legendario, al que me imagino, no tendrás idea cómo derrotar?” el tono caustico de su primo, qué cómo la agresividad que emanaba de él, dejaba bien patente la repulsión que Aegon estaba sintiendo por Bloodraven, unido a cierto reproche. Bloodraven por su parte pareció no darse por aludido, pues no cambió de expresión, limitándose a contestar con su fría y reverberante voz, a la vez que fijaba su ojo sobre su primo

“Cómo te dije cometí errores, el primero de ellos fue subestimar a la orden de los maestres y a qué extremos serían capaces de llegar el cónclave de la _Ciudadela_ con tal de ver nuestro fin. Summerhall es producto de la traición y no una locura repentina de Egg… y tu abuelo fue el mayor de mis errores…Mis sueños inducidos…digamos que en vez de mostrarle la amenaza, lo que hicieron fue volverlo loco, ya que acabó viendo en todo el mundo la amenaza que le avise que tenía que quemar... Ya qué al menos eso sí sé y puedo decirte. El fuego acaba con sus demoniacas marionetas, y debilita a los _Otros_. Tú padre, cómo bien sabes tiene el don de los sueños dragón, igual que Rhaenys, así que ni Shiera ni yo necesitamos intervenir en ello…Y Aemon, sabe exactamente de tu llegada, pero no quiso intervenir por su concepto del deber, muy similar al de tu tío Eddard…”

“Pero si puedes ver en el tiempo, ¿Por qué no has intervenido en él?” se oyó preguntar Bran a sí mismo. Aegon se giró y lo miró con cierta molestia, pero Bloodraven sonrió y produjo un sonido que debía ser una carcajada, pero que parecía más bien el graznido de todos los cuervos presentes en la cueva. Dirigiéndose hacia él, y con voz más cálida que la que había estado usando hasta ese momento le contesto a su pregunta.

“Gran pregunta Brandon Stark, se nota que lo tienes en la sangre. Pero te aviso antes que tomes mi lugar, el pasado está escrito, la tinta está seca…Todo está escrito desde el principio, y cada uno tiene su destino. Eso es lo que he aprendido a lo largo de todos estos años. El pasado sólo se puede contemplar y no durante demasiado tiempo, por qué se corre el riesgo de quedar atrapado en el tiempo. Recordad esto, no se puede tratar de alterar al pasado o el futuro, Aegon es la única excepción y eso se debe a las artes arcanas de la vieja Valyria…Y más no puedo explicar”

“¿Por qué no sabes o por qué no quieres?” Aegon preguntó con tono firme y lleno de disgusto. Su rostro se hallaba encendido y su actitud denotaba que aunque ahora supiera más sobre el ritual y el por qué del mismo, seguía sin comprender muchas cosas, lo cual sin duda, parecía enfurecerlo. Sus ojos eran dos centellas de luz en la penumbra de la cavernosa estancia, mientras esperaba la respuesta de Bloodraven. Sin duda su primo esperaba respuestas más claras. _‘Bueno, al menos sabe el por qué y cómo está aquí él, los dragones y sus padres. Y sabemos que todo está relacionado con Visenya y la magia de la antigua Valyria, seguro que en Essos encontraremos más información’_ trataba de pensar racionalmente una forma de aliviar el conflicto de su primo en el futuro, antes de que Bloodraven pronunciase con una voz diferente, pero aún más mágica y ominosa que antes

“Por qué aún no es el momento, ni seré yo quien te lo diga, _Dragon Renacido._ Ahora tu primo Brandon deberá tomar mi lugar, pues mi tiempo se acaba. Necesitaras un guía y alguien que te ayude, cómo yo ayudé a mis hermanos _”_ tras estas palabras, Aegon cerró sus ojos y respiró profundamente, para volverse hacia él, y con voz ciertamente crispada, al igual que una turbia mirada, con unos ojos que oscilaban entre el púrpura intenso y un negro grisáceo, decirle,

“Bran, voy a estar fuera con el tío Benjen, imagino que tendrás tus propias dudas que aclarar aquí con _Lord Brynden_ , aunque cómo sea de específico y de claro cómo conmigo, creo que acabaras entendiendo aún menos de lo que entiendes ahora” tras un leve gesto de negación con la cabeza, volvió a resoplar y continuó “En un par de horas volveré a ver cómo estás. No te vayas de aquí” tras lo cual, se giró, miró con desdén a Bloodraven y volvió sobre los pasos que los habían conducido hasta la base del blanco árbol.

 

* * *

 

“Antes que nada, acércate a la base del árbol. A mi izquierda, en un paño cubierto de musgo hay dos objetos. Uno te pertenece a ti y únicamente a ti. Sólo tú podrás desplegar este estandarte, que desde este día en adelante será tu sigilo y el de tu descendencia. Cuando os reencontréis con los _dragones_ en Essos, deberás incorporarle una cuartela a su izquierda con un lobo aullante en blanco mirando hacia la izquierda. El otro objeto no es tuyo, pero si es tuyo para dar. Tú sólo sabrás a quién y el momento que darlo.”

Bran se acercó tímidamente a la base del árbol, sorprendido de que Bloodraven no desprendiera ningún tipo de olor _‘Hubiera jurado que olería a cadáver en descomposición, sin embargo sólo huele a tierra y vegetación’._ Al inclinarse sobre el lado izquierdo del árbol, Bran encontró el paño al que hacía referencia Lord Brynden, cubierto totalmente de tierra y musgo, totalmente raído, hasta el punto que comenzó a deshacerse en sus manos. Cuando lo desenvolvió, no pudo evitar emitir un gemido ahogado de sorpresa y estupefacción. Ante él tenía ni más ni menos que _Dark Sister,_ la espada de Visenya Targaryen, de Aemon _el caballero Dragón_ y de Bloodraven. Alrededor de ella, un paño de exquisita seda negra, con hilos plateados la envolvía.

Al desplegarlo para ver el acero de la mítica espada, vio que el paño negro se trataba ni más ni menos, que del estandarte que hacía algo más de un siglo inspiraba temor y respeto a partes iguales, entre aquellos de quienes lo contemplaban frente a ellos. Un dragón rampante en blanco plateado, mirando hacia la derecha, mientras expulsaba una llamarada roja _‘El estandarte portado por los Dientes del Cuervo en el Red Grass Field en la primera Rebelión Blackfyre, o ante las Murallas Blancas de los Butterwell durante la segunda Rebelión’_ tan fascinado estaba con el descubrimiento del sigilo de Lord Brynden Rivers que no había caído aún en el humeante acero de _Dark Sister_ , la cual parecía o totalmente negra, o bañada en rojo sangre, según la incidencia de la luz de la antorcha. Las ondulaciones en el acero parecían arterías de un ser vivo. ‘ _Ni Ice, ni Blackfyre, transmiten esta sensación. Sin duda debe ser la espada más mágica de la tierra’_ pensó rápidamente Bran, aunque pronto se acordó que le faltaba por conocer una espada aún más mítica que la de su padre o la de su primo, _Dawn._

La voz de Bloodraven lo sacó de su ensimismamiento “Suele tener ese efecto al verla por primera vez. Recuerda para el momento que decidas entregarla, es una espada que se alimenta de sangre. Cuando llegue el momento, lo entenderás. Mientras tanto podrás usarla, creo qué es lo suficientemente ligera para ti y así me adelanto a tu primo en la promesa que te ha hecho hace un rato. SI vas a asumir mi posición cómo defensor de la casa Targaryen, cuya suerte está ya eternamente relacionada a la de los Stark, qué mejor que hacerlo que con la espada de aquellos que por encima de caprichos personales y motivaciones terrenales, defendieron por sobre todo y ante todo, a la casa Targaryen. Al aceptar estos dos objetos, no te pido, si no que te exijo un juramento de sangre, Brandon Stark” la voz de Bloodraven se volvió dura, fría y amenazadora, de repente Bran sintió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo, pero él no tenía dudas de cúal sería su respuesta

“Si con sangre he de jurar la protección de mi familia, así lo juraré” respondió con toda la seriedad y firmeza que fue capaz de reunir, mientras reposaba su espada temporal sobre el árbol blanco y se colgaba el sigilo a modo de capa a su espalda, enganchado al peto. Cuando terminó la maniobra, fue a agarrar la daga que le había dado su primo, pero Bloodraven lo detuvo.

“Aún no has de pagar con sangre, pronto lo harás, pero no estés tan ávido por hacerlo. Primero debes de entender mis motivaciones y las de la casa Targaryen. Lo que te voy a contar ahora, salvo Aegon en cierta medida, Rhaenys en otra cierta medida y la hermana esposa del _Conquistador_ , Visenya, sólo lo saben dos personas y una soy yo. Tú serías la tercera, y al saberlo todo, yo desapareceré ¿comprendes?” inquirió Bloodraven mientras posaba su ojo con firmeza sobre los suyos. En ese momento, a Bran le entró un gran temor sobre que significaría ser el sustituto de Bloodraven y en que podría consistir el pago en sangre. Horrorizado ante la perspectiva, Bran le preguntó

“¿Para aceptar mi destino tengo que acabar en un árbol cómo tú? ¿Ese es mi pago en sangre? ¿Ser atravesado por multitud de ramas en una oscura cueva al norte del muro, en medio de la nada?” sólo de pensarlo Bran quería huir del lugar.

Notando su estrés y casi pánico, Bloodraven lo calmó, con una voz que dentro de lo mágica y de ultratumba, podría llegar a describirse como paternal “No muchacho, en absoluto…Tu destino es volar con los _Dragones._ Jamás estarás encadenado, pero jamás serás libre para seguir tus sentimientos. Si aceptas, hoy renunciaras a ser algún día _Lord_ o _Rey_. Si aceptas, renunciarás a tener descendencia o encontrar consuelo en el amor. Tu destino estará lleno de cargas y poca dicha hallarás en él. Pero tu intervención, tu protección y tu ayuda pueden marcar la diferencia del futuro de los seres vivos en este mundo. Tú _realmente_ pasarás a ser el _último Greenseer. La memoria viva del mundo._ ¿Eres capaz de aceptar esto?”

Bran comenzó a meditar en lo que acababa de decirle. Era una decisión importantísima, de la que sin duda parecía no haber vuelta atrás. Por un lado, el se veía a sí mismo en el futuro cómo un guerrero de leyenda como _Simeon Ojos de Estrella_ o _Florian, o un_ Guardia Real de las canciones cómo los Ser Robin Darklyn, Ser Gyles Morrigen, Ser Steffon Darklyn, Ser Arthur Dayne o incluso el mismísimo _León Blanco, el defensor de la princesa,_ especialmente ahora que su tía y hermana eran princesas de la dinastía. Pero una cosa era ser un _Guardia Real_ , y otra lo que le estaba ofreciendo Bloodraven, pese a que en esencia debía renunciar a las mismas cosas, era algo completamente distinto. Sin embargo, sabía lo que debía hacer, y tal cómo su primo había hecho, aceptar su destino y hacer lo mejor posible de él.

“Sí, acepto” dijo Bran solemnemente, asintiendo a la vez con la cabeza.

“De acuerdo. Cómo bien sabes, todo empieza con el sueño de Rhaenys, aunque esto pronto lo verás. Diez años después de la _Conquista,_ Visenya llevó a cabo su ritual, por el cual transportaba a tu primo al Aegon el _Conquistador_ de cinco y diez días del nombre, a partir de lo cual creó una paradoja temporal. Ella pretendía enviar a su hermano, a ella, su hermana y los dragones al momento en que despertaran los _Otros,_ realizando un conjuro y un hechizo que no se realizaba desde el fin de Valyria”.

“Si eso me lo ha dicho Aegon” dijo Bran, a lo que Bloodraven asintió, para proseguir con su narrativa

“Debido a que ella no lo sabía, la potencia del conjuro necesitaba de muchísima más sangre que los tres hijos bastardos de Orys Baratheon, por lo cual realmente tardó 287 años en hacerse realidad el ritual mientras el suelo de la tierra en el que se había realizado se empapaba de suficiente sangre en forma de sacrificio-ofrenda para el conjuro. Al final Visenya simplemente consiguió que en vez de llevar a Aegon y sus hermanas hacia adelante en el tiempo, fundió en una misma persona a tu primo y al _Conquistador,_ enviando de vuelta ese alma a su cuerpo que se hallaba muerto en el presente, resucitando en el proceso a sus padres y trayendo a los Dragones del conquistador por la casualidad de que tu padre, Eddard Stark, puso en la tumba de tu tía los huevos de dragón que aún estaban en poder de la casa Targaryen en el momento de la muerte de tu tío Rhaegar. Por tanto cuando Visenya realizó el ritual, inesperadamente provocó la paradoja temporal por la que tu primo siempre cuando llegue a su cinco y diez del nombre morirá por una causa u otra, para ser resucitado imbuido por el alma del _Dragón,_ en el que literalmente vivió durante veinte y dos días de su nombre, por qué era él” Bloodraven se detuvo para ver si seguía atento a la historia, comprendiéndola. Tratando de mostrar que era así, Bran afirmó con la cabeza, lo que Lord Brynden tomó como señal para proseguir.

“Ese mismo día, Visenya juró proteger a la casa Targaryen a cambio de que cayeran maldiciones sobre ella y su descendencia si no era así. Debido a que el propio ritual conllevaba la muerte de un miembro de su familia, tu primo, la vida de Visenya y la de su hijo estuvieron malditas, evitando la continuación de su línea, haciendo que el juramento y profecía de Visenya, así como el sueño profético de Rhaenys, quedarán en el olvido. A la muerte de Jaehaerys _el Viejo_ , pocos, si acaso algún miembro de la familia, recordaba la verdadera motivación tras la conquista de _Westeros…_ y así fue hasta que mi hermana y amante, Shiera Seastar comenzó a tener sueños de dragón y yo a tener visiones del pasado y del futuro durante mis noches insomnes en la cama. Pronto comprendí que era un cambia-pieles, un warg, pero aparte de eso era un _Greenseer_ , tenía capacidad de ver el pasado a través de los ojos de los antiguos Dioses, a través de los _Weirdwoods Trees_ repartidos por todo el mundo. Tú también tienes esa capacidad, y si los _cantores no se equivocan_ serás el último y el más poderoso. Podrás acceder a la consciencia de cualquier ser vivo, incluso personas simples de mentes…pero estoy adelantándome…Al descubrir la profecía y juramento de Visenya, mi hermana y yo descubrimos que la primera noche fue derrotada por dos personas: tu yo del pasado, Brandon _el Constructor_ y el primer _Dragón o primer Valyrio,_ conocido en la memoria como _Azor Ahaí_ o el _Último Héroe”_ cuando Bloodraven volvió a detenerse en su discurso, Bran, que estaba comenzando a ver un patrón y hacia donde podía llevar la conversación inquirió a la antigua _Mano del Rey_ de dos Reyes de _Westeros._

 _“Él_ era la persona a la que hacías referencia antes cuando hablabas con mi primo, ¿no?” Cuando Bloodraven asintió, y al ver que no había desarrollado la historia del primer dragón para su primo, Bran realizó una pregunta que temía su respuesta “¿Y es cierto que Azor Ahai tuvo que hundir su espada en _Nissa Nissa,_ el amor de su vida?” Bran no podía evitar pensar en su hermana Arya y el amor que Aegon profesaba por ella. Tal vez no era un amor adulto, pero sin duda no había nadie a quién su primo profesara más amor que a su hermana ‘ _Bueno, ahora que su madre está de vuelta entre los mortales, puede ser que Arya haya sido desplazada, pero aún así, no creo que Aegon fuese capaz de matar a ninguna de las dos. Ni si quiera si no hacerlo conllevase la perdición de la humanidad’_

“Así es, pero nunca se dijo que _Nissa NIssa fuese humana…_ Seguro que cómo norteño que eres conoces la historia del decimotercer _Lord Comandante_ de la _Night’s Watch…”_ la voz de Bloodraven tenía cierto tono de desafío, ante lo que Bran no dudó en responder.

“Claro que la conozco, en sus guardias por el muro, una noche vio a una mujer blanca cómo la noche de la que se enamoró…Espera, ¿ _Nissa Nissa_ era una de los _Otros?”_ la realización estaba haciendo darle una vuelta a toda creencia que tenía sobre la primera _larga noche_ …Si Azor Ahai mató a su amada, ¿Cómo llegó a amar un Valyrio a una de los _Otros_ y por qué la muerte de esta _no significó_ el fin de los _Otros_ , tal y como la leyenda establecía?. Lord Brynden, pareció leerle los pensamientos, por qué comenzó a responder no sólo la pregunta que había formulado, sino todas las que se le habían formado en su cabeza y más

“Antes de ser una de los otros, ella también era una de las primeras descendientes de Valyria, que junto a su marido, acompañaron a un grupo de los primeros hombres en su cruce del Brazo de Dorne, antes de que los _cantores de la Tierra_ lo destrozaran mediante magia antigua. El líder de estos primeros hombres era tu antepasado, Brandon el _constructor,_ de ahí la presencia de edificaciones suyas desde el sur de _Westeros,_ hasta el _Muro_ en el norte del mismo continente. El fundó tu casa y ayudó al primer vástago de Valyria a vencer temporalmente a los _Otros,_ hasta que estos volvieran a despertar movidos por el desequilibrio en la canción de la tierra. El enseñó al primer Valyrio cómo entrar en la mente de otros seres, algo que luego este aplicaría con los pequeños gusanos alados de fuego que crecían en las cimas de las _Catorce Llamas._ Así domaron los Valyrios a los dragones.” Bran se hallaba totalmente perplejo. Bloodraven estaba revelando secretos que nadie en el mundo a excepción de él y otra persona sabían, y estos desde luego estaban cambiando absolutamente su visión de la historia, no sólo de _Westeros_ , sino de _Planetos_ entero.

“Cómo podrás ver, la casa Stark y la sangre de la vieja Valyria están ligadas desde el principio de la edad de los hombres, allá por la _Edad de los Héroes._ Por tanto el defensor de la casa Targaryen no sólo está defendiendo los intereses políticos de la misma, sino que se halla por encima de eso. El defensor de la casa Targaryen está, y esa ha sido mi función hasta hoy, para asegurar que la humanidad, a través de los únicos que pueden derrotar a la _Oscuridad_ , los Targaryen cómo únicos descendientes puros de _Valyria,_ puedan triunfar contra los _Otros._ Si tu primo es el equilibrio en la canción, tú serás el que corriges la partitura para que suene armónicamente.” Prosiguió Brynden Rivers, aunque Bran todavía era incapaz de darle forma coherente al caudal de información que estaba recibiendo, sabía qué en el fondo de todo lo que le estaba diciendo Bloodraven, se encontraban las respuestas que faltaban sobre cómo derrotar a los otros y sobre su destino y el de Aegon. Cuando el anciano medio corroído por el tiempo vio que Bran estaba asimilando lo que le había dicho, hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia Leaf, que colgó la antorcha de un soporte en la pared de la cavernosa estancia y desapareció rápidamente por el lado opuesto al que habían accedido él y su primo.

“Por ende, tu papel de defensor de la familia Targaryen es parte de la defensa del mundo ante la amenaza de la _Oscuridad_. Gracias a la magia de tu sangre proveniente de los primeros hombres, que necesitarás, ayudarás a guiar al _Dragón Renacido_. ¿Juras que ante todo y sobre todo, qué sólo tendrás en mente el bien de la casa Targaryen, aunque esto entre en conflicto con tus propios intereses?” la voz de Bloodraven volvió a adquirir la reverberación de cuando habló con su primo Aegon, pareciendo provenir de las mismísimas entrañas de la tierra. Llegado este momento, Bran sabía que tenía que continuar, por lo que asintió y dijo con voz firme y mirada decidida, totalmente erguido frente al árbol blanco donde descansaba el cuerpo consumido de Bloodraven

“Lo juro por los viejos y nuevos Dioses. Lo juro por mi honor como Stark” De repente, y sin saber por qué, algo lo poseyó y continuó hablando, pero realmente sin controlar lo que estaba diciendo, cómo si alguien se hubiera apoderado de él, pero en realidad sabía que era él mismo “Lo juro por la tierra y el agua; lo juro por el bronce y hierro; lo juro por el _hielo_ y el _fuego”_

"Es hora", dijo Lord Brynden.

Algo en su voz envió dedos helados corriendo por la espalda de Bran. "¿Hora para qué?" preguntó él, nerviosamente.

“Para el siguiente paso. Para que vayas más allá del juramento y aprendas lo que significa ser el último greenseer".

"Los árboles te enseñarán", dijo Leaf, que había aparecido acompañada por el resto de los _cantantes_. Ella tenía un cuenco de madera de maleza en sus manos, tallado con una docena de caras, como las que llevaban los árboles del corazón.

Dentro había una pasta blanca, gruesa y pesada, con venas rojo oscuro que la atravesaban.

"Debes comer de esto", dijo Leaf secamente mientras le entregó a Bran una cuchara de madera.

El niño miró el cuenco con incertidumbre. "¿Qué es?"

"Una pasta de semillas de madera de _Weirdwood Tree_ ". Algo en su aspecto provocó que Bran se sintiera enfermo. Las venas rojas eran solo savia de madera de maleza, supuso, pero a la luz de las antorchas se parecía notablemente a la sangre. Mojó la cuchara en la pasta, pero entonces vaciló. "¿Esto me hará un greenseer?"

"Tu sangre te hace serlo", dijo Lord Brynden. "Esta pasta simplemente te ayudará a despertar tus dones y a ligarte con los árboles con mayor rapidez, pues apenas si tenemos tiempo"Ante la duda que se reflejaría en su rostro y a que no se decidía a ingerir la grumosa pasta, Bloodraven ominosamente anunció

“Mil ojos tendrás, cien pieles vestirás, sabiduría profunda como las raíces de los antiguos arboles poseerás. En el último greenseer te convertirás. Come la pasta y sal al encuentro de tu destino, Brandon Stark” la voz parecía resonarle en su interior, pues apenas si notó movimiento alguno en la boca de Lord Brynden. Finalmente, Bran comió.

La pasta tenía un sabor amargo, aunque no tan amargo como la pasta de bellota. La primera cucharada fue la más difícil de bajar. Casi lo vomitó todo lo que tenía en su cuerpo, y tuvo que hacer titánicos esfuerzos por contener las arcadas que le estaba provocando. La segunda cuchara sabía mejor. Y a la tercera el sabor le resultaba casi dulce. ¿Por qué había pensado en un principio que era amargo? La pasta sabía a miel, a nieve recién caída, a pimienta y canela y al último beso que su madre le dio antes de ver realmente quién era su verdadera madre. Sin darse cuenta, el cuenco vacío se deslizó de sus dedos y golpeó el suelo de la caverna. "No siento nada diferente. ¿Qué pasa ahora?”

Leaf le tocó la mano. “Los árboles te enseñarán. Los árboles recuérdalo siempre” Levantó una mano y los otros cantantes comenzaron a moverse entre la caverna, apagando las antorchas una por una. La oscuridad se espesó y se arrastró hacia ellos.

"Cierra los ojos", dijo Bloodraven, casi ordenándolo. "Posa tus manos en las raíces del árbol. Siéntelas, síguelas por la tierra, hasta los árboles alrededor de la colina donde se encuentra tu primo y tu tío, y dime lo que ves".

 

 

* * *

Brandon posó las manos sobre las blancas raíces, y de repente se sintió como transportado. Ya no estaba en la caverna, ni al norte del muro. Estaba en todos lados y en ninguno, y sentía como si estuviera cayendo por un abismo infinito. Pero realmente, él no estaba cayendo, sino que eran las imágenes que pasaban frente a él a una velocidad vertiginosa, aquello que le producía la sensación de caída infinita. Estas imágenes eran casi irreconocibles, siendo sólo capaz de distinguir algunos elementos de lo que aparecía ante él.

Súbitamente, la sensación de caída desapareció, y una imagen se estableció frente a él. Se encontraba frente a el Muro, pero cuando este aún no había sido completado. Hombres, gigantes y animales trabajaban todos en común, en pos de levantar el enorme muro de _Hielo y Magia_ que en el presente se podía ver, y donde apenas setenta y dos horas antes, había estado Bran.

En un primer plano, cerca de él, un hombre muy parecido a su padre, acompañado de una de las _cantantes de la tierra,_ se estaba despidiendo de alguien, que si tuviera que apostar, el juraría era su primo Aegon.

“El _primer Valyrio_ y Brandon el _Constructor”_ entonó melodiosamente una voz femenina, de la que Bran no tenía idea de donde provenía. La voz era dulce y cálida, pero destilaba magia en cada una de las sílabas que pronunciaba.

“Aunque no la veas, mi hermana nos ve. Pronto la conocerás, y al igual que yo, ella será relevada por su sustituta” dijo gravemente Bloodraven, que de repente, se había materializado a su lado. Pero al materializarse, su aspecto nada tenía que ver con él del decrépito cuerpo en descomposición que se hallaba preso en su trono de ramas. No, este era Bloodraven tal y cómo había sido hacía cien años atras.

“No te sorprendas de mi aspecto. Si pudieras verte a ti, verías que mucho dista tu imagen de la del niño que se encuentra ahora en la cueva” antes de procesar lo que le estaba diciendo, Lord Brynden continuó hablando “Lo que estamos contemplando es el primer _pacto_ de _Hielo y Fuego_ , largo tiempo olvidado y sólo vuelto a traer durante la _Danza de Dragones_ , aunque con unos fines y propósitos bastante distintos a este primer _pacto”_ la voz de Bloodraven retumbó, y por un momento pareció como sí Brandon el _Constructor_ y _Azor Ahai_ lo estuvieran contemplando directamente a los ojos. Cuando Bran trató de interactuar con ellos dos, la imagen que tenía frente a él desapareció por completo, dejando paso a un círculo de piedras, en cuyo centro se alzaba el mayor _Weirdwood Tree_ que jamás hubiera contemplado, hasta el punto que el de la cueva de Bloodraven parecía pequeño a su lado.

Entorno al gigantesco _Weirdwood_ , _cantantes de la tierra_ bailaban y danzaban, entonando una melodía triste y ominosa en una lengua que Bran era incapaz de entender

“Es la antigua lengua, la lengua de los _cantantes_ y hasta la conquista de Aegon, la lengua de los primeros hombres, pero eso no es lo importante Brandon Stark. Mira atentamente a las piedras” al hacerle caso a su recién descubierto mentor, Bran pudo observar cómo alrededor del gigantesco árbol había trece piedras. En cada una de ellas, amordazados y atados, se encontraban los cadáveres de doce hombres y una mujer. La mujer de pelo plateado y piel pálida, sin duda debía ser la más bella que jamás había contemplado Bran.

“Ella es la primera de nosotras” dijo con gran pena la voz femenina de la mágica mujer que ahora Bran estaba convencido, debía ser Shiera Seastar.

“Lo que estás viendo, es la creación de los segundos _Otros._ Son un producto de la necromancía y la magia de los _cantantes de la tierra_. Los primeros fueron creados para defenderse de la invasión de los primeros hombres, pero llegó un momento en que sus creaciones escaparon a su control, por lo que debieron unirse a los primeros hombres y al _primer Valyrio_ para derrotarlos…” sin dejar concluir a Lord Brynden, Brandon le preguntó

“Entonces si fueron derrotados, ¿Por qué vuelven ahora?” su tono inquisitivo y mostrando cierto desconcierto, pues era incapaz de entender cómo un enemigo derrotado, podía volver a aparecer ocho mil años después.

“Es el precio de la pírrica victoria, aquí lo estás viendo; los vencedores debieron sacrificar a uno de los miembros de su familia más cercanos, para que tomasen el lugar de aquellos que habían eliminado. De esa forma, se mantendría el balance de la canción y los _cantantes de la tierra_ se aseguraban que en caso de ataque contra ellos, se firmaría el fin de los seres vivos sobre el mundo. Tras esto, se firmó el pacto de la _Isla de las Caras_ en el _Ojo de los Dioses._ Recuerda cual es la motivación detrás de los _Otros_ Brandon Stark, acabar con toda la vida existente, y ante nada se frenarán, pues entienden que el pacto entre los _cantantes_ y los primeros hombres fue violado, primero por los _ándalos_ y luego por los Targaryen.” Fue la contestación en tono reverberante de Bloodraven. Antes de que Bran pudiera interpelar a Lord Brynden, o ahondar en los detalles de la escena que tenía ante él, de repente Bran volvió a sentir como si le movieran todo lo que se hallaba frente a él.

Cuando el movimiento de imágenes cesó, se encontró en una amplia y elegantemente ornamentada habitación oscura y húmeda, en lo que él calcularía sería la _hora del lobo._ De fondo se escuchaba el incesante sonido de olas rompiendo contra la costa, y el olor a sal y azufre percudía el sentido del olfato de Bran. “¿Dónde estamos?” preguntó Bran, totalmente incapaz de ubicar el lugar donde se hallaban.

“En las estancias de _Aegon El Conquistador_ en _Dragonstone…_ La habitación de tu primo y el amor de su vida” le dijo Bloodraven, señalando con su brazo derecho extendido hacia una enorme cama que se hallaba pegada a la pared norte de la estancia. En ella, dos figuras podían ser distinguidas. Sus cuerpos entrelazados en un abrazo de amor y cariño, mientras dormían pacíficamente. Una de la figuras sin duda era su primo, o en este caso, el _Conquistador._ La otra era una mujer aún más bella que _Nissa Nissa_ , era una auténtica diosa proveniente de la antigua Valyria.

“Ella es Rhaenys Targaryen, el amor de la vida de tu primo. Su otra mitad.” Retumbó cálida y dulcemente la voz mágica de Shiera Seastar en las estancias de su primo en _Dragonstone._ Al acercarse hacia la cama, Bran pensó por un momento que Rhaenys se había dado cuenta que estaban ahí, pues esta de repente salió escopeteada de la cama, en un estado de frenesí y pánico, mientras lloraba de forma incontrolable.

El color la había abandonado y se encontraba temblando y empapada en sudor frío, acurrucada en una esquina de la estancia. Mientras lloraba de una manera desconsolada, un dragón rugía en la lejanía y la mirada de Rhaenys Targaryen era de absoluto pánico. Estaba tan asustada que ni su primo Aegon primero, ni luego la hermana esposa de este, Visenya, que había acudido tras los gritos, sabían cómo calmarla.

“Criaturas de Hielo, con ojos azules como el cielo, mirándome fijamente mientras una tormenta de nieve me envolvía…” Comenzó a hablando en un tono bajo, tembloroso, casi sin vida la hermana de Aegon.

“¿De qué hablas Rhaenys?” Preguntó Visenya Targaryen, agachándose hasta estar en la línea de visión de su hermana, con cara de cierta molestia, en opinión de Bran.

“El sueño… era real…podía sentir el frío…el viento frió que se me clavaba como cuchillas en la piel” continuó entre sollozos la hermana pequeña del _Conquistador_ , pero recuperando cierta calma y tranquilidad en su tono.

“Entre los monstruos de hielo y yo sólo se interponía un dragón oculto entre las sombras y la nieve… trataba de salvarme, pero al final uno de los pálidos y etéreos monstruos de hielo le atravesó el pecho con su espada translúcida. A continuación me miró y dejó salir como un quejido que parecía una risa y que percutía en mis oídos…y… después me mató…” Rhaenys volvió a llorar desconsoladamente, haciéndose nuevamente un bola contra la esquina de la pared y el suelo.

Aegon se agachó para abrazar al cuerpo encogido de Rhaenys, mientras Visenya ahora si tenía cara de verdadera preocupación. Antes que su primo pudiera darse cuenta, Visenya lo empujó a un lado y agarró de la barbilla a Rhaenys, mirándola fijamente pero con cierta dulzura que jamás habría imaginado que la _Reina guerrera_ podría tener.

“ _¿_ Estás diciendo que has soñado con la leyenda de la _Oscuridad que trajeron los Otros y la historia de Azor Ahai en Essos? ¿_ Qué más vistes, que recuerdas, alguna referencia geográfica? ¿Algo que indicase él cuando o el cómo _?”_ preguntó con cierta calidez Visenya, pero con una voz que denotaba cada vez más alarma. Su mirada comenzó a oscilar entre su hermana y hermano, para ver si entendían lo que estaba pasando. Aegon asintió con la cabeza, reasegurando con una mirada cálida y dulce, que jamás había visto en su primo, a Rhaenys.

“Creo que sí…sólo veía nieve y los monstruos, y un muro en la distancia. Un muro enorme de hielo” dijo Rhaenys mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas de su rostro con el dorso de la mano.

Tras esto, la escena ante él se difuminó y Bran no podía evitar pensar en lo que le había dicho su primo y si esta era la noche en que los Targaryen decidieron conquistar _Westeros._ Bloodraven, sintiendo la pregunta que estaba por realizar, se adelantó y le contestó

“Así es Brandon Stark. Acabas de ver la premonición de Rhaenys y la verdadera motivación detrás de la conquista de _Westeros_. Pronto estarás casi listo para asumir tu nuevo rol” dijo Lord Brynden con una voz cada vez más apagada.

“Pero antes de asumirlo, debes entender que la historia, al igual que la vida, no siempre es blanco o negro…la historia al igual que la vida, se desarrolla en las áreas grises. Nunca lo olvides, Brandon Stark, _Lobo alado”_ pronunció la voz mágica y dulce de Shiera Seastar, la cual parecía le había otorgado un nuevo nombre. _‘Me pregunto si así habrá sido cómo mi primo adquirió el título de Dragón Renacido y Rey en las Sombras’_ pensaba Bran internamente, mientras trataba de comprender a que se refería Shiera con sus crípticas palabras. Pronto, la cascada de imágenes se detuvo y se halló frente a unas lujosas estancias, recubiertas de ladrillo rojo las paredes y mármol negro el suelo. El sigilo de la casa Targaryen estaba presente en todos los adornos y ornamentos de la habitación, incluidos los picaportes de la puerta y los enganches de las antorchas en las paredes. Al ver que Bran no decía nada, Bloodraven tomó la voz cantante.

“Las habitaciones de la Reina en el _Red Keep…_ Presta atención a quiénes van a entrar por la puerta, seguro que los reconoces” le retó prácticamente lord Brynden. Conforme este terminó de pronunciar la frase, por la doble puerta de ébano, entraron dos personas. Uno era un hombre, de unos veinte días del nombre, sus facciones y su coloración tanto de ojos cómo de pelo exclamaban Targaryen. Portaba una espectacular armadura de acero bruñido y pulido, con el sigilo rampante de la casa Targaryen saliendo del pecho. A su espalda, una nívea capa caía hasta el suelo, arrastrando tras de sí. En su cintura, la misma espada que Bran había dejado apoyada sobre el árbol de Bloodraven, _Dark Sister._ La emoción que le embargó al ver a uno de sus héroes y modelo a imitar le traicionó, pues la voz le salió chillona e infantil

“¡Aemon el _caballero Dragón!_ ”Exclamó Bran.”En efecto, ese es mi tío Aemon, el padre del futuro Daeron el segundo de su nombre” dijo con cierto regusto amargo y disgusto Lord Brynden. Bran por un momento no había procesado lo que había escuchado, pero de repente algo hizo _click_ dentro de él, cuando detrás del _caballero Dragón_ apareció una mujer de belleza delicada, encorvada de hombros y con una dulzura e inocencia en su rostro que parecía ser una máscara ocultando una gran pena “¡Naerys Targaryen!” volvió a exclamar Bran.

“Así es _Lobo Alado._ Imagino que no necesitas ver lo que sigue para saber cómo se concibe un hijo, ¿no?” dijo pícara y dulcemente la voz de Shiera Seastar, a la vez que Bran se sumía en la más profunda de las oscuridades. Sólo la presencia de Lord Brynden Rivers frente a él le tranquilizaba, pero este parecía que empezaba a desvanecerse, como si se estuviera evaporando

“Ha llegado tu momento. Ya sabes lo que necesitas saber para iniciar tu camino. Mucho te falta por aprender, pero sólo tú podrás hacerlo. Shiera te ayudará, pero recuerda las palabras de Leaf: los árboles tienen la memoria que las personas no. Los árboles saben aquello que luego se pierde o se oculta. No lo olvides Brandon Stark. El destino de la casa Stark y Targaryen, así como de buena parte de la humanidad, reposa sobre tus hombros en la misma medida que lo hace en los de tu primo, su hermana y su prima” pronunció Bloodraven de forma tajante y ominosa, tras lo cual, Bran se sintió totalmente sólo en el mundo onírico donde se encontraba. Bloodraven había desaparecido, dejando su lugar a un enorme cuervo negro, que giraba en torno a un haz de luz que había en la oscuridad.

“Ha llegado el momento en que pagues con sangre, no hay otra solución” dijo prácticamente canturreando la voz de Shiera Seastar. El enorme cuervo negro pareció repicar las últimas palabras de esta, en un tono que parecía burlón “no hay otra solución, no hay otra solución, no hay otra solución”

“Con sangre has de pagar tu compromiso, y por la sangre te elevarás más alto que ninguno de tus antepasados” concluyó fríamente la voz mágica de Shiera.

 

* * *

De repente, Bran dejó de estar en la oscuridad. Al contrario, pasó a estar en un lugar bañado por los rayos del sol. Volvía a sentir su cuerpo, o lo que él creía era su cuerpo. Cuando consiguió ajustar su visión al súbito destello que le produjo pasar de la oscuridad al pleno día, vio que no había vuelto a la cueva, ni se hallaba en su verdadero cuerpo. Sin saber muy bien cómo, ni el por qué, Bran se hallaba encima de enorme destrero blanco, con motas negras en su pelaje. Frente a él se extendía un campo ondulado, que parecía estar bañado en sangre, mientras dos gigantescos ejércitos chocaban en él. Al ver frente a él el sigilo del dragón rampante de tres cabezas negro, sobre fondo rojo, Bran se dio cuenta de que debía estar viendo, o experimentando, una de las diferentes rebeliones Blackfyre. Al mirar para su izquierda, observó que un joven escudero se encontraba a su vera, sosteniendo en alto el sigilo de Lord Brynden Rivers, el mismo que él se había anudado como capa en su espalda.

Al contemplar mejor la batalla, apreció que en el centro de la línea de combate, donde parecía que se estaba decidiendo la batalla, dos figuras a caballo luchaban entre sí, mientras los soldados de a su alrededor se encontraban expectantes. Uno de los dos combatientes, sin duda era el infame Daemon Blackfyre, al que reconoció fácilmente por su famosísima armadura y por estar empuñando la espada que era de su primo. El hombre con quien peleaba era un _Guardia Real,_ el cual portaba una espada de acero Valyrio también. _‘Ser Gwen Corbray con Lady Forlorn’_ cayó rápidamente. Ahora Bran sabía exactamente donde estaba y en qué momento de la historia de _Westeros_ se hallaba: sin saber el cómo o él por qué, se encontraba en el sitio de Bloodraven durante la batalla del _Redgrass Field_ , y ante él estaba discurriendo el legendario duelo entre Daemon y Ser Corbray, lo que quería decir, que pronto él mismo ordenaría que _los dientes del Cuervo_ soltasen sus flechas sobre el bastardo real que pretendía ser Rey _‘Aunque si lo que vi de Aemon y Naerys es cierto, la línea real debió continuar a través de Daemon y no de Daeron’_ antes de poder procesar toda la información que había recibido, vio como Daemon batía a Corbray, pero hizo un alto para ordenar que el _Guardia Real_ fuera atendido de sus heridas. En ese momento, el silencio y la calma parecieron apoderarse momentáneamente del frenético caos que había desatado hasta hace unos instantes.

Se escuchaban los gemidos de dolor de los heridos, los gritos de rabia y temor, pero aparte de ello, la cacofonía reinante había descendido, dejado paso a un zumbido ahogado y una surreal calma entre los dos ejércitos frente a frente.

Sin poder controlar sus acciones, vio como su brazo derecho se levantaba y una voz, que no era la suya, si no la de Lord Brynden Rivers, salía a través de su boca y sus labios “Tensen arcos” pronunció autoritariamente y en una voz que se podía escuchar por toda la colina donde se hallaba, junto a quinientos hombres que estaban bajo su mando.

“¡Apunten!” continuó la voz sobre la que él no tenía ningún control. Sus ojos estaban fijos en donde se encontraba Daemon con sus hijos. Su brazo derecho que se había alzado, se había dirigido hacía su espalda, donde descansaba un maravilloso arco de hueso dragón. Antes que se diera cuenta, había cargado una saeta y tenía en el blanco a uno de los hijos de Daemon Blackfyre. Y así, sin el intervenir realmente, ni poder evitarlo, soltó la flecha a la vez que ordenaba con retumbante voz “¡Fuego a discreción! ¡Por la casa Targaryen!” viendo como una nube negra de flechas se dirigía hacia el centro de la vanguardia Blackfyre, donde se encontraba Daemon y sus hijos.

Vio impotente cómo antes de cumplir los once días del nombre, una flecha soltada por su mano y su arco atravesaba la garganta de Aegon Blackfyre. El padre de este, Daemon, pareció no apreciar, que tras la flecha lanzada por Bran, iba una lluvia de saetas en su dirección, pues tras dar un grito de pena y furia, se lanzó a por el cuerpo de su hijo, recibiendo hasta siete impactos en su cuerpo, falleciendo en el acto. El segundo de sus hijos gemelos, Aemon, se dirigió a por la espada de su padre, pero pronto una nueva volea de flechas le deparó el mismo destino que a su padre y hermano.

Aunque los combatientes aún no lo supieran, Bran sabía que la primera rebelión Blackfyre había terminado en ese momento. Ya sólo quedaba que vinieran las fuerzas de Baelor _Rompe Lanzas_ para aplastar a los rebeldes contra el yunque que había preparado Maekar. No obstante, en el tiempo que Bran se había dedicado a apreciar ensimismado a la par que aterrado, el dantesco escenario que tenía frente a sus ojos, una dura y furiosa voz lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

“¡TÚ! ¡Maldito asesino de tu propia sangre! ¡Has matado a tu propio hermano, todo por el débil de Daeron y ganar poder para ti mismo, cuando en el fondo sólo eres un puto bastardo, cómo yo, cómo Daeron o la putita de Shiera…Oh si, ¿no lo sabías? Se ve que todo lo que no eres capaz de darle, lo busca en mi…Cuando te mate la haré mi zorra personal, seguro que eso le cura sus visiones ¡Jajajaja!” el rugido en forma de risa provenía de Aegor Rivers, _Bittersteel_ , qué sin él haber reparado en ello, había tomado posesión de _Blackfyre_ y se hallaba a lomos de su corcel marrón con ella apuntada hacía él, a medio ascenso de la colina donde se hallaba.

Sin contestar a la bravata, Bran, o más bien, Bloodraven, picó espuelas y espoleó a su caballo en dirección a su hermano, desenfundando _Dark Sister_ con la diestra y ciñéndose el escudo en la zurda, durante el trecho que los separaba. _Bittersteel_ lo emuló y comenzó un galope frenético colina arriba, descartando su escudo y yelmo en el proceso.

Cuando ambos caballos chocaron, Bran juraría que sintió crujir hasta el último de sus huesos, a la par que tenía el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca _‘Me he mordido a mi mismo de la fuerza que estoy haciendo’_ pensaba Bran incapaz de comprender cómo estaba sintiendo lo que sentía, mientras su cuerpo, o el de Bloodraven, descargaba un poderoso ataque desde por encima de su hombro derecho en diagonal hacía abajo, buscando el costado izquierdo de _Bittersteel_ , totalmente desprotegido por la ausencia del escudo. Este, cómo si el asunto no fuera con él, se limitó a levantar su brazo izquierdo y tratar de frenar con su avambrazo el descenso de la espada. El acero Valyrio probó su fama, cortando el acero forjado de la armadura como si fuera de papel, hundiéndose en piel, músculo, hueso y tendón hasta casi seccionarle el brazo en el proceso.

Pero pronto vio que todo era parte de una estrategia de _Acero Amargo._ Al volcar toda su fuerza sobre el brazo de la espada, bajó demasiado el escudo, cosa que el siete veces maldito hermano bastardo de Bloodraven aprovechó, para en un arco ascendente desde casi la derecha de su cadera en dirección hacia su cuello, tratar de separarle la cabeza de los hombros. Sin saber muy bien cómo, fue capaz de mover la cabeza hacia atrás en el último segundo, esquivando, pero no lo suficiente para evitar que la punta de _Blackfyre_ le arrancase el ojo izquierdo.

Tras ello cayó del caballo, golpeándose contra el suelo. Pero en vez de sentir dolor por la caída, sintió como si estuviera flotando en medio de la nada, rodeado de oscuridad.

Súbitamente, un dolor indescriptible, cómo si tuviese un hierro candente clavado, comenzó a extenderse por todo su cuerpo desde el lugar en donde tenía su ojo izquierdo. Quería llevarse la mano hacía él, pero no podía moverse. Lo único que podía hacer era ahogarse en el dolor tan intenso; un latigazo que lo quemaba, recorriéndole desde la cuenca de su ojo hasta el centro de su alma, hasta el punto que Bran comenzó a sentir que deliraba.

Por sus ojos comenzaron a desfilar a toda velocidad, imágenes de toda la historia de _Westeros_ e incluso, de _Essos_ , pero que era incapaz de entender exactamente qué era lo que estaba viendo ni qué momento preciso de la historia estaba contemplando _._ No sabía cuánto tiempo estaba pasando, si un segundo, una hora o varias lunas. Vio como el sol y la luna salían y se ocultaban infinidad veces. Vio el paso de innumerables estaciones. Y vio hasta su propio nacimiento. Todo ello se mezclaba y se distorsionaba con recuerdos de su vida cómo Brandon Stark, así como con los recuerdos de lo que pronto se dio cuenta, fue la vida de Lord Brynden Rivers, y todo lo que él vio durante esta. El infernal dolor, igual que había aparecido, remitió, siendo una especie de recuerdo lejano, a la vez que se sumía en el abrazo de la oscuridad.

Sin saber cuánto tiempo pasó suspendido en ese estado, de repente sintió como si fuera elevado en la negra oscuridad,

“Brandon Stark, _Lobo Alado,_ ahora tú eres el _Cuervo de Tres Ojos. Tú eres el último greensener y él que volará con los dragones. Desde el norte del Muro a Qarth y de vuelta, tus mil ojos posarás…Pronto nos veremos y clamando venir desde Debajo de la Sombra me hallarás._ Ahora vuelve con tu primo, encontraos con mi sustituta y venid hacía mí” proclamó ominosa, pero dulce y cálidamente, la mágica voz de Shiera Seastar.

* * *

 

 

Antes de darse cuenta, estaba de nuevo en la cueva de Bloodraven, tirado en el suelo, aferrado a una raíz del árbol donde se encontraba Lord Brynden Rivers. Al mirar hacía donde este se debía encontrar, sólo vio los restos de su ropa _‘Es cómo si se hubiera desvanecido, al igual que en mi visión’_ pensó Bran, tentado de llevarse la mano a su ojo izquierdo para comprobar si todo lo que había visto y sentido en las visiones, era tan cierto como el desvanecimiento de Bloodraven. Antes de poder hacerlo, reparó en la presencia de dos figuras que estaban encorvadas sobre él. Al girar la cabeza hacía la izquierda, tratando de incorporarse a la vez, se encontró de frente con la cara de su tío Benjen y su primo Aegon, los cuales tenían dibujadas expresiones de horror en su cara.

“Bran… ¿estás bien?” preguntó su tío con cara de pánico y preocupación en su rostro. Sus ojos parecían a punto de llorar. Su primo parecía no encontrar palabra, y se hallaba mirándolo con cara de pena y tristeza infinitas.

Con las reacciones de su tío y Aegon, Bran comenzó a temerse lo peor y sentía que estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento. El dolor que sintió proveniente de su ojo durante el trance, se hizo patente durante menos de lo que dura un pestañeo, pero el tiempo suficiente para que se doblase de dolor en el suelo. Tenía ganas de vomitar, pero sentía que estaba totalmente vacío por dentro.

“¡Bran! ¡Bran! Por los viejos Dioses Bran, contesta!” exclamó su tío, prácticamente gritando, mientras agitaba su hombro buscando una reacción suya. Pero él se sentía agotado, le dolía cada músculo y hueso de su cuerpo. Era incapaz de moverse. _‘Voy a morir en esta maldita cueva’_ pensó Bran, y comenzó a llorar cómo nunca en su vida lo había hecho.

“Calmaos, es normal” exclamó Leaf que había aparecido súbitamente junto a su primo “Brandon Stark, respira hondo. Respira y siente tú alrededor, siente las raíces de la tierra. Termina de convertirte en quién ahora eres” le ordenó prácticamente la _cantante de la tierra_ , pero algo en su interior se sintió impelido a cumplir con lo que se le exhortaba. Comenzó a respirar profundamente y el dolor y cansancio desaparecieron. Al concentrarse y centrar su mente, se dio cuenta que podía sentir la presencia de todo animal que se encontraba en la cueva. Al concentrarse más, podía ver a través de su _Direwolf_ ‘ _Verano, ese será tu nombre, ¿Te gusta?’_ preguntó a su lobo, el cual parecía estar encantado con tener nombre al fin, al igual que sus hermanos y hermanas. Bran pudo ver a través de los ojos de _Verano_ a su hermana Arya y su tía Lyanna entrenando en el patio de armas del _Castillo Negro_. Al dejar de concentrarse, Bran volvió a estar en la cueva, frente a su primo que tenía cara de sentirse el responsable de todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo, su tío con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y Leaf, la cual tenía lo que podía describirse como una sonrisa triste.

“Estoy bien tío Benjen. Aegon, no es tu culpa. De una manera u otra, habría llegado a esta cueva, y para eso siempre habría de haber pagado con sangre. Mejor tuerto que cojo o manco. Además, tengo la sensación que me va ayudar con mi arquería” dijo él con voz distendida y con total normalidad, tratando de hacer de menos el hecho de que hubiera perdido su ojo izquierdo y que acababa de salir de un trance que ni él mismo sería capaz de explicar. Antes que pudiera darse cuenta, su primo y su tío lo estaban abrazando con tanta fuerza que casi no podía respirar, y así se los hizo saber para que se incorporasen.

“Tranquilos, estoy aquí, estoy bien, en serio. Tengo muchas cosas que contaros y algunas que mostraros. ¿Cuántas horas han pasado desde que te fuiste Aegon?” preguntó Bran. Su primo y su tío se miraron con cara de sorpresa y desconcierto, para que Aegon con ojos tiernos y cálidos, pero que encerraban preocupación, se agachase hasta ponerse en cuclillas, frente a él, que ahora se encontraba sentado con las piernas cruzadas y apoyado sobre una raíz del árbol blanco.

Al fijarse mejor en su primo, vio que portaba su armadura al completo, cota de mallas, grebas, peto, espaldar, la sobreveste e incluso la gola sobre su cuello. ‘ _Vaya escudero estoy hecho, que mi caballero se ha tenido que poner la armadura sólo. Si así es cómo lo voy a ayudar…’_ su primo lo corto de sus pensamientos, con una voz temblorosa, que se fue aclarando conforme hablaba, pero mostraba preocupación y urgencia

“Bran…han pasado casi cinco días y el _ejército de la muerte_ se está dirigiendo hacía aquí. Tenemos que marcharnos antes de que sea demasiado tarde… si no hubieses despertado ahora, no sé que hubiéramos podido hacer. Hemos llegado a pensar hasta que estabas muerto hace un rato, cuando de repente una llamarada ha salido de tu ojo y lo ha…derretido…Lo siento Bran, debería haberlo sabido que un mata-hermanos no era de fiar…” pero Bran lo interrumpió inmediatamente.

“No es culpa de Lord Brynden. Yo acepté pagar un precio en sangre con tal de asumir mi destino, al igual que tú Aegon. Todos tenemos un papel que jugar en las guerras que se avecinan y tú mejor que nadie debes ir aceptando que estas conllevaran sacrificios” su voz era firme y dura cómo nunca la había tenido. Él sabía cuál debía ser rol, y pensaba llevarlo a cabo. Su primo pareció sorprenderse por un momento por su respuesta, para después poner un rostro de comprensión y aceptación. Asintió con la cabeza y se incorporó, tendiéndole la mano para levantarlo. Bran se asió a la mano ofrecida por su primo, incorporándose. En un principio sintió las piernas flojas, pero pronto comprendió que llevaba casi cinco días sin comer.

Su tío Benjen parecía que quería decir una cosa, pero Leaf interrumpió cualquier otra conversación posible. Con un tono que parecía roto y lastimoso, pronunció unas palabras que Bran jamás pensó que oiría fuera de las historias de la _Vieja Nan_ “La magia llama a la magia….Los _Otros y El Ejército de la Muerte_ están aquí’ las palabras hicieron que se le erizaran todo el vello de su cuerpo. La reacción de su tío fue de total incredulidad y la de Aegon ponerse tenso y en guardia, yendo rápidamente hacia la apertura que llevaba hacía el exterior de la cueva. Sin poder objetar palabra, ni hacer realmente otra cosa, su tío y él tras coger _Dark Sister_ , se dirigieron en la misma dirección, acompañados por Leaf.

Cuando llegaron al exterior se encontraron a Aegon y al _media mano_ con sus espadas desenvainadas y en guardia, en mitad de una escena salida de la peor de las pesadillas. Alrededor del claro, entre las frondosas arboledas, con un brillo antinatural, decenas de miles de puntos azules los contemplaban. _‘¡Son ojos! ¡Son los ojos de cadáveres reanimados del Ejército de los Otros!’_ la escena que tenía ante él le aterraba en una medida que ni el _Red Grass Field_ lo había hecho. Todos sus sentidos le decían que volviera corriendo al interior de la cueva a esconderse. La cima de la colina y la posición en donde se hallaban ellos cuatro y Leaf parecía ser el centro del agujero de un huracán de nieve, hielo y aire congelado que le quemaba los pulmones cada vez que respiraba. Sólo el fuego de las llamas de _Balerion_ iluminaban la blanca oscuridad que se estaba apoderando del claro y el bosque colindante

Balerion estaba prácticamente subido sobre el _Weirdwood Tree_ , expulsando por sus enormes fauces un círculo de fuego negro en torno a ellos y la hendidura de la cueva. En el proceso incineró filas y filas de _marionetas de los Otros_ , pero por cada centena que parecía reducir a cenizas, mil parecían ocupar su lugar entre los restos chamuscados de los árboles y los ríos de barro y nieve derretida que las llamas del legendario dragón producían.

“En estas condiciones no podremos volar los cuatro sobre _Balerion_. Si Bran y yo somos capaces de huir volando de aquí seríamos afortunados” dijo su primo en tono amargo, dirigiéndose a su tío Benjen y a Qhorin el _media mano_. Ambos hombres se miraron con cierto nerviosismo y preocupación, aunque en el rostro de su tío había determinación. ‘ _Desde luego quedarse aquí, es firmar la muerte. O lo que es peor, acabar en las filas de los Otros’_ se lamentaba Bran al pensar en el destino que le esperaba a su tío o al _media mano_

“Tranquilos, hay otro salida por la cueva. Es un camino profundo y tortuoso, pero os puede llevar hasta cerca del _Puño de los Primeros Hombres_. _Los Otros_ no irán por vosotros dos. Sois insignificantes en el esquema general de la canción… Pero vosotros dos…” dijo Leaf mirándolos a él y su primo Aegon, que casualmente se hallaban lado a lado, frente la hendidura que hacía las veces de entrada a la cueva.

“Mientras vosotros estéis en el mismo continente, ellos os sentirán, os seguirán, y su objetivo será mataros. Vosotros dos sois los seres con más magia que existen después de nosotros, los que quedamos de los _cantantes,_ _los hombres verdes_ y un puñado más de personas, pero que a diferencia de vosotros. ninguno supone una amenaza individual real para ellos“

“Sólo vosotros dos combinados, podríais llegar a unas tablas, como hicieron el constructor y el valyrio que vino ayudar en la _primera larga noche_. No obstante, en _Essos_ hay más de los tuyos _Dragonrider_ , y tenéis algo que hace 8000 años no tenían, dragones. Huid ahora mientras podáis. Preparaos. Reunid magia de vuestra sangre en torno a vosotros. Cuando volváis… O triunfaréis acabando para siempre con la amenaza de los _Otros_ y el mundo tal y como está concebido a día de hoy…O una segunda larga noche, esta eterna, se apoderara de todo Planetos”

“Huid, preparaos y volved. Está en la misión que los últimos de los _cantantes de la tierra_ os encomiendan salvar al mundo de nuestra propia creación” concluyó Leaf para dirigirse hacía el interior de la cueva, donde esperaba por su tío y por el _media mano._

La tormenta de hielo y nieve comenzó a rugir aún más fuerte, apagando incluso algunas llamas del _Terror negro._ Viendo que escapaban ahora, o no podrían hacerlo, su tío se apresuró para despedirse de ellos, acercándose primero a Aegon.

“Ten, toma estos pergaminos” dijo su tío con voz sería, mientras se llevaba la mano al pecho y extraía de entre sus capas de pieles y armadura de cuero unos pergaminos enrollados. Cuando Aegon los agarró, su tío cerró sus dos manos sobre la de su primo, y lo miró con una mezcla de pena y orgullo, poniendo un rostro totalmente relajado

“Sé qué serás el mejor _Rey_ que ha tenido este maldito continente y sé que vencerás a los _Otros_. Si alguien puede ese eres tú, Aegon. Cuida de tu madre cómo yo no pude y de tu prima Arya. Cuando vuelva al muro, me dirigiré a _Winterfell_ para hablar con tu tío Ned y contarle lo que hoy hemos visto. Estos pergaminos son para ir adelantando la tarea, no porque piense que no vamos a volver. Uno es para Jeor Mormont, el otro para tu tío Ned. En ellos hablo de los planes para el _Muro_ y el _Norte_ que has hecho, a la par que afirmo la existencia de lo que tenemos ante nosotros. Es posible que Mormont no te crea, así que a lo mejor deberás amenazarlo un poco. Aún así, Qhorin también ha firmado su pergamino, eliminando que sólo sea tu familia la que es testigo, pero aun así…” resoplo su tío, mientras negaba con la cabeza

“Con tu tío habrá menos problema. Es con el _Norte_ que _él_ los tendrá. Espero poder ayudarlo tal y cómo me has pedido….aunque no sé si seré capaz” terminó su tío con tono resignado, para darle un varonil abrazo a su primo Aegon, el cual lo retornó con el mismo cariño, y con una expresión como de satisfacción. Tras dirigirse hacia él, Bran vio cómo é _l media mano_ y Aegon se daban un fuerte apretón de manos y se deseaban suerte respectivamente, para que después el explorador se perdiera por entre la hendidura que daba acceso a la cueva.

“Bran, saluda a tu tío Rhaegar de mi parte. Cuida de tu primo, de tu hermana y tu tía. Obedece siempre a Aegon, salvo cuando este sea un pesimista melancólico. En esos momentos ponlo en vereda por mí. Lo mismo te digo respecto a su padre, ya que en ese aspecto son tal para cual. Debes estar orgulloso de ser el escudero de tu primo y su padre. En mil años se cantarán canciones de ti Bran” dijo su tío con la voz más cálida y familiar que podía articular en una situación como la que estaban experimentando. Tras eso se agachó y le dio un beso en la frente y un abrazo, para después girarse sobre sí mismo y enfilar la hendidura sin volver a mirar atrás.

Cuando Bran se giró para ver hacia su primo, que estaba junto a Balerion que había descendido pesadamente desde la cima de la colina hasta donde ellos estaban, vio que Aegon tenía la mirada fija en un punto en la base de la colina, en el mismo sitio donde casi cinco días antes habían aterrizado con _Balerion._ Trece figuras pálidas y etéreas, parecían deslizarse entre la marea de _marionetas resucitadas_ que tenían por soldados. Aegon estaba contemplándolos fijamente. Eran altos y demacrados, pero se los veía duros como huesos viejos, con carne pálida como la leche. Su armadura parecía cambiar de color a medida que se movían; en un momento era blanca como la nieve recién caída, en otro, negro como la sombra, en todas partes moteado del profundo gris verdoso de los árboles. Los _Otros_ se deslizaban por la superficie como la luz de la luna sobre el agua con cada paso que daban. En sus manos tenían espadas largas como ninguna que Bran jamás hubiera visto. Ningún metal humano había entrado en la forja de esa espada. Parecían vivas, de un color pálido cómo el reflejo de la luna, prácticamente translúcido, siendo un fragmento de cristal tan delgado que parecía casi desaparecer cuando se lo veía de punta. Ahí poseía un tenue brillo azul, una luz fantasma que jugaba alrededor de sus bordes, y de alguna manera, Bran sabía que era más afilado que cualquier espada en el mundo.

El viento cesó de aullar y el frío aumento, haciendo que se le congelase el aliento conforme respiraba, provocándole cierta sensación de asfixia. Parecía que para su primo no existía nada más en el mundo que los etéreos seres de hielo y él. Su espada parecía totalmente negra, adoptando el color del cielo sobre ellos. Los únicos destellos de luz provenían de los azules ojos de los _Otros_ y sus _marionetas_ , así como de las llamas cada vez más apagadas de Balerion. Girando su cabeza hacía él, pero con el cuerpo fijo en dirección a los otros, con mirada decidida y voz firme, su primo se dirigió a él

"Si los mato, se acaba todo ahora Bran, da igual lo que me pase a mí" proclamó su primo con decisión y una rabia apenas contenida en su cuerpo, mientras comenzaba a dirigirse hacia las _pálidas_ criaturas de la muerte. Sus ojos le brillaban y chispeaban, haciendo que parecieran por momentos dos ametistas púrpuras y en otros momentos unos auténticos pozos de tinta negra. Parecía más alto y exudaba un poder cómo no le había visto a ningúna otra persona en su vida, ni tan si quiera en sus visiones en la cueva de Bloodraven. _Blackfyre_ en su mano diestra, que tenía los nudillos blancos de la fuerza con la que estaba agarrando la empuñadura. Sin duda su primo estaba decidido a intentar acabar aquí y ahora con la amenaza de los _Otros_. Las cortinas de fuego que expulsaba cada tanto Balerion, levantaban hasta la tierra misma, dejando a su paso auténticos ríos de nieve derretida, barro y cenizas de lo que instantes antes habían sido las _esclavas marionetas_ de los _Otros_.

El poder destructivo del _Terror Negro_ y la actitud decidida y firme de su primo Aegon, el cual podría ser de los tres mejores luchadores de _Planetos,_ habrían convencido a cualquiera de que la victoria contra la muerte se podía alcanzar en el primer compás de la _Gran Guerra._ Pero Bran no era ahora un cualquiera, no. Bran ahora era él último _Greenseer_ , era el _nuevo cuervo de Tres Ojos_ y el sucesor de Bloodraven. De repente recordó cual era el apelativo de su primo, y que es lo que había visto Rhaenys en su sueño. Él sabía cómo acabaría si Aegon decidía enfrentarse ahora con los _Otros_ , y así se dispuso a hacérselo saber, con un voz casi de súplica.

"No es el momento. Al igual que yo, sabes qué momento es este. Es el sueño de Rhaenys, Aegon. Estuviste ahí, abrazándola para consolarla…Y sabes cómo acaba…¡Tú eres el _Dragón_ en las sombras que intentaba salvarla! ¡Confía en mí, te lo ruego!” sus palabras parecieron detener el avance de su primo en el instante, que dejó de avanzar hacía las pálidas figuras. Viendo que había tenido efecto, Bran siguió tratando de convencer a su primo de la esterilidad de luchar él sólo contra todo el _Ejército de la Muerte_

"¡Si vas, te matarán y habremos perdido antes de iniciar tan si quiera la guerra! ¡Los dos lo sabéis! ¡Por favor Aegon, hazlo por tu madre, por tu padre, por Arya, por tus tíos, por nosotros a los que clamas tus hermanos! ¡Hazlo por lo que más quieras, pero te lo imploro, no sigas adelante con tu idea suicida de acabar ahora con ellos, porque sólo hallarás la muerte!” terminó su declamación Bran, que sin haberse dado cuenta estaba llorando de su ojo derecho, mientras que de la cuenca del izquierdo le estaba goteando un líquido cálido y espeso, que se le congelaba por la mejilla _‘Sangre, estoy llorando sangre’_ pese al shock de lo que le estaba ocurriendo, Bran sabía que ahora más que nunca, debía evitar que su primo Aegon hiciera una tontería, así que se lo pidió recurriendo a algo que sabía le haría recular sí o sí.

“¡Rhaenys está viva!” aunque Bran sabía que debía haberse reservado la información, también sabía que si había alguien que pudiera evitar que Aegon hiciera lo que pretendía, era el amor de su vida. La reacción de su primo no se hizo esperar, pues no sólo se detuvo completamente, sino que se giró hacía él con todo su cuerpo, dándole la espalda a los _Otros._ Su mirada mostraba un gran conflicto interno, pero aparecía una nueva luz en ella _‘Esperanza. Saber que Rhaenys está viva le ha dado esperanza’_ pensaba Bran satisfecho con su encargo de proteger a los Targaryen, incluso de ellos mismos.

“Sé que no me estás mintiendo y no te voy a pedir que me expliques ahora toda la historia. Por ahora sólo te pido que eso se quede entre tú y yo hasta que yo decida el momento de anunciarlo a mi padre y a mi madre” la voz de su primo daba a entender que no había discusión posible sobre el tópico, pero al menos Bran había estaba seguro de haber conseguido su objetivo principal. Su primo, dirigió una última mirada a los terribles engendros de hielo, provocando que su cuerpo temblase, aunque Bran no sabría decir si era de miedo, o de furia por no haber podido enfrentarse a los trece espectros que tenían frente a ellos "¡Tú ganas!” dijo con tono resignado, apenas abriendo un poco la boca para pronunciarlo, mientras volvía sobre sus pasos hacia donde se encontraba él. En su mirada había una furia que hacía temblar prácticamente a Bran “Vámonos, súbete en Balerion, rápido"

El dragón pareció entender a la perfección a su amo, pues en menos de un pestañeo se encontraba con su cuello y lomo agachado, su ala izquierda extendida para facilitar un acceso más rápido. Cuando terminó de subirse al dragón, Bran contempló hacía donde estaba su primo y lo que vio lo horrorizó.

Sin que Aegon se diera cuenta, pues estaba de espaldas a ellos, dirigiéndose hacia _el Terror Negro_ , uno de los _Otros_ había convertido su espada en una lanza, la cual apuntaba su punta hacia la espalda de su primo. Tratando de evitar lo que parecía inevitable, Bran chilló

“¡Aegon, cuidado! ¡Detrás de ti!” el aviso provocó que su primo se girase repentinamente, en el mismo momento que _el Otro_ lanzaba su lanza hacía el. El impacto en el pecho mandó volando a su primo vario metros colina arriba, hasta casi quedar tumbado boca arriba al lado de _Balerion_. El gigantesco dragón se volvió prácticamente loco, incorporándose de la posición en la que se encontraba y comenzó a expulsar un torrente de fuego oscuro en todas direcciones. Bran tuvo que cubrirse la cara con las manos, pues pese al frío reinante, las negras llamas del dragón parecían fuegos provenientes de las mismísimas entrañas de la tierra. Sujeto cómo estaba a las cadenas de la montura, a duras penas se mantuvo Bran sobre el lomo del dragón, perdiendo totalmente de vista a su primo. La sensación de fracaso en su misión y en su destino lo comenzaba a inundar ‘ _Juré que defendería a la casa Targaryen y por mí culpa al distraerlo he provocado que muera él Dragón Renacido…Estamos perdidos…Este va a ser también mi fin’_ pero antes de poder seguir sus pensamientos, Bran sintió la presencia de miles de cuervos en el aire y entre los árboles.

Sin saber muy bien cómo, ahora veía a través de todos ellos. Ahora él era todos esos cuervos, dominando sus mentes y sus acciones. Así que decidió enviarlos a todos contra los _Otros,_ que parecían ni inmutarse con las llamas de Balerion ‘ _No sé que podrán hacer cuervos allá donde el fuego del Terror Negro parece no hacer nada, pero al menos compro tiempo para ver cómo está mi primo’_

Cuando por fin consiguió desengancharse de su agarre a la montura del dragón, se deslizo rápidamente por el lateral del mismo, cayendo a pocos metros de su primo. Este se hallaba inmóvil en el suelo, bocarriba, pero su armadura se hallaba intacta, aunque tal vez algo abollada por encima del pecho y la gola que era de acero forjado había desaparecido, dejando en su lugar una especie de collar de hielo. El pecho de su primo subía y bajaba, producto de su respiración ‘ _Bien, está vivo. Sólo tengo que cogerlo y montarlo sobre Balerion, y hacer que este nos saque de aquí…’_

 _“Cof cof cof”_ tosió repentinamente su primo sangre “Bran…cof cof cof…Bran…¿eres tú? ¿aún estamos vivos?” le preguntó con un hilo de voz apenas entendible. Con todas las fuerzas y potencia que tenía en sus piernas, Bran corrió hasta llegar a su primo, ante él cual se arrodilló, ayudándole a incorporarse.

“Si Aegon. No sé cómo, pero estas intacto…yo la he visto impactar…te debería haber atravesado de lado a lado del pecho…” le dijo a su primo con una voz totalmente incrédula de lo que sus ojos acababan de contemplar. Mientras tanto, su primo parecía haber recuperado los sentidos, echando mano a _Blackfyre_ que se encontraba tirada en el suelo. Usándola cómo bastón y con su ayuda, su primo consiguió ponerse totalmente en pie, y le apretó con fuerza en el hombro donde se apoyaba.

“Gracias Bran. Si no me llegas a avisar, me habría dado en la espalda, pero no en el espaldar, si no en el hueco entre él y el gorjal…estaría muerto… lo que no entiendo por qué el acero forjado se ha desecho cómo un hielo derretido, pero el acero valyrio no…aunque creo que no es el momento para estas preguntas. Rápido sube a Balerion y engánchate a la cadena. Vamos a salir de aquí lo más rápido posible, antes de que esos cuervos dejen de distraerlos y apunten a algo más grande que mi espalda” le dijo respirando pesadamente, a la par que dirigía su mirada hacia el gigantesco dragón. Bran que no sabía sí decirle aún que los cuervos eran una acción suya, prefirió estar callado y hacerle caso a Aegon, subiendo rápidamente en el dragón, siendo seguido por su primo que había envainado su espada en la funda de su espalda.

Cuando su primo estuvo sujeto detrás de él, lo agarro con todas sus fuerzas contra su pecho y le dijo “Agárrate fuerte a las púas y osamenta de Balerion, más que a la montura. La tormenta de nieve y el estado anímico de Balerion van a hacer de este un viaje movidito…”para a continuación en su lengua madre ordenarle al mítico dragón que los sacara de ahí “¡ _Sōvegon eglie Balerion! ¡Adere_![2]”

* * *

 

[1] Sleep here. We are going to that place. See for enemies, but don't fly!

[2] ¡ Fly high Balerion !, ¡ Quick !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siguiente, Aegon V, adios a Westeros de los Targaryen/Stark y hola Braavos y Essos. El plan de Aegon se pone en Marcha


	11. Aegon V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La vuelta de Aegon y Bran al Muro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Desde este capítulo en adelante, el POV de Jon pasa a ser el POV Aegon, de ahí que él capítulo se denomine Aegon V, que no hace referencia al Improbable, sino a que es el quinto capítulo de Jon/Aegon.

**297AC Más allá del Muro, Norte de Westeros**

_"By nature, mistrustful, suspicious. The only gods he truly worshiped were honor and duty."_ Melissandre about Jon Snow, ADwD, Melissandre I **  
**

****

* * *

 

Habían dejado por fin atrás la tormenta de nieve y hielo. _Balerion_ parecía haberse calmado un poco y estaba planeando suavemente a unos dos mil metros de altura. Bran daba cabezadas sobre su pecho y hombro, sentado sobre su pierna derecha que ya no sentía del peso de su hermano. Pese al calor que desprendía su dragón, entre la altura y el frío que había dejado en su cuerpo la tormenta y el impacto de la lanza de los _Otros_ , Aegon se sentía como si estuviera sumergido en agua helada. Era incapaz de desprenderse de la sensación de frío que lo invadía. _‘Lo que daría por estar de vuelta en las playas de Dragonstone, o Myr o Lys’_ pensaba el _dragón renacido_ para sus adentros, en la oscuridad de la noche y el cielo del _norte del Muro._

 _‘¿Sabes una cosa Jon? Tras ver la verdadera amenaza, no estoy tan seguro de nuestro éxito final, cómo cuando lo estaba en Winterfell sin dragones…’_  dejando soltar un resoplido, trató de ignorar al _Conquistador,_ pero el murmullo en el fondo de su cabeza parecía no cesar, así que entró al juego de su yo del pasado, o del futuro, el no terminaba de entenderlo y la verdad que a estas alturas le daba igual; él tenía una misión ante sí y un deber para con la humanidad, el cual cumpliría o moriría en el intento. _‘A ver Aegon, ilumíname. ¿Por qué ahora mi visión, y cito textualmente tus palabras, “pesimista” sí es más cierta ahora, pese a que tenemos de nuevo a los dragones y un moderado apoyo del Norte? ¿Acaso desde el principio no contabas con algo de este tipo?’_ le reprochó Jon a Aegon.

Los primeros días tras el retorno a su cuerpo de cinco y diez días de su nombre, fueron cuanto menos, interesantes y estresantes. No sólo se encontró con su madre toda su vida añorada, sino que también con su padre, por el que por ahora apenas si sentía nada, ni para bien ni para mal. Y con una conspiración para derrocar a la casa Targaryen desde que antes que sus padres se dejaran atrapar por su corazón. Y tuvo que enfrentarse ante la indecisión de su padre, la irracionalidad de su madre y la ingenuidad de su tío. Y con que posiblemente la persona que había sido su archinemesis toda su vida, _su querida tía Catelyn Tully,_ sabía desde que apareció por los muros de _Winterfell_ exactamente quién era y que en absoluto era _bastardo de su marido el honorable Eddard Stark._ Y aún así no podía ejercer justicia o venganza sobre nadie; primero porque no tenía los recursos y mano de obra necesarios; segundo para no enemistarse con sus primos y primas, a los que en algunos casos, consideraba cómo hermanos; y por último, para no aparecer cómo un tirano genocida ante los ojos de _Westeros._

Para rematar el asunto de su muerte y posterior resurrección, _Senya, Bloodraven y Shiera Seastar_ mediante, del pasado no volvió el sólo, no. Aegon o mejor dicho, _El Conquistador._ Pues por ironía de los _dioses_ o, _destino_ según algunos, él también se llamaba Aegon, se transportó a su mente y alma en el 297 después de _su conquista_ , cómo él lo estuvo por dos y veinte días del nombre en la suya.

Y así fue cómo descubrió que todo lo que había creído experimentar y sentir a través del _Conquistador,_ incluyendo toma de decisiones y la sensación de ser él, el que se encontraba actuando y haciendo las cosas, era así por qué realmente era _ÉL quién lo estaba haciendo. ‘Piensa la ironía Jon. El que por entonces se creía un Bastardo, conquistó Los Siete Reinos. Cuando se lo contemos a Rhaenys hará que los bardos compongan canciones de esto’_ le contestó el _dragón_ con tono animado e ilusionado a su pregunta sin realmente contestarle. Aunque debía reconocer que sabía cómo levantarle el ánimo, logrando sacarle una sonrisa, pero en absoluto pensaba dejar ahora el tema de los _Otros._ A fin de cuentas, en su  nombre se llevaron a cabo la _Conquista de Westeros_ y el maldito ritual de su hermana esposa. _‘Rhaenys está viva. En ese aspecto, existe esperanza…pero volviendo a lo que te acabo de preguntar ¿Realmente pensabas que no habría Otros, ni Ejército de la Muerte, verdad?’_ el silencio se hizo en su cabeza. Aunque en él en el fondo sabía la respuesta, lo cual le enfurecía, _el Conquistador_ se negaba a admitir que estaba equivocado.

El _Dragón Renacido,_ volvió a resoplar una vez más. Su disputa interna parecía haberle quitado un poco del frío que tenía metido hasta en los huesos, sin embargo lo había agitado y había espabilado a su hermano Bran, que parecía despertar de su cabezada. _‘Bran, el Tuerto… Y todo por mi culpa’_ , pensaba amargamente Aegon, que no podía evitar sentirse culpable de haber sido él el que llevó a Bran ante su destino, por mucho que antes o después se debiera a enfrentar a él, cómo Bran le había dicho después de que viviera lo que quieran los _dioses_ que haya vivido. Y pagar con sangre para asumir su destino, cómo había tenido que hacer él.

Egg estaba cada vez más asqueado y disgustado con el precio que había que pagar con la magia de sangre, y con la facilidad que esta era usada entre los miembros de _su casa, la casa Targaryen_.

Veintidós años atrás, la mera idea de considerarse algo que no fuera un _bastardo, la mancha andante del honorable Eddard Stark,_ la contemplaba poco menos que cómo una traición hacia la que creía era _su única familia y su casa_ , _los Stark de Winterfell_. El recordar la mentira a  la que su tío le condenó de por vida, le producía una gama de sensaciones encontradas, la mayoría de ellas bastante oscuras y cercanas al odio. No obstante, esos veintidós años, que realmente fueron tan sólo quince minutos para el resto del mundo, le sirvieron para abrazar verdaderamente lo que él era. Le sirvieron para asumir quién era realmente y cuál era su papel en el mundo.

Doce días después del día de su nombre en que murió y volvió a la vida cómo una nueva persona, él sabía, aceptaba y estaba totalmente orgulloso de su identidad y aquello que iba ligado con ella. Al ser Aegon Targaryen, era plenamente consciente de las responsabilidades, dificultades y poderes inherentes a su posición cómo el cabeza de familia de la sangre Valyria y _de ser el Dragón Renacido,_ legítimo rey de los _Ándalos, Rhoynar y Primeros Hombres. Rey de Westeros, Señor de los Siete Reinos y Lord Protector del Reino. El Escudo de los Hombres……_ y especialmente tras lo que había visto esa noche, el título que menos gracia le hacía y que más le costaba aceptar, en base a su relación con la magia de sangre y los rituales de la antigua Valyria; _El Príncipe Prometido._

Bran lo sacó súbitamente de su abstracción en sí mismo, gritándole para que le prestara atención “¡¿Aegon!?... ¡¡¡¡AEGON!!!”

“Perdona Bran, estaba absorto en mis pensamientos, ¿me decías algo?” dijo con tono exhonerativo, agachando la cabeza hacia su primo para que este le escuchase mejor, en una pobre excusa por no prestarle atención a la persona que posiblemente le había salvado la vida un par de horas antes.

“Te decía que si habías visto los fuegos que se ven tras el bosque. Allí, hacía el suroeste” le dijo su primo, señalando con el brazo derecho hacia la diagonal respecto a ellos. Al seguir el brazo de su primo, vio que en la dirección en que apuntaba se divisaban cientos, tal vez miles de hogueras y fogatas encendidas.

Su sorpresa ante lo que contemplaban era patente en su voz “Por los _siete infiernos_ , ¿Ahora qué es lo que nos vamos a encontrar? Se supone que aquí no debería haber nadie, al menos no en esos números…” terminó Aegon con voz derrotada, un poco amargado de que el viaje al norte del muro estuviera siendo una idea cada vez peor, conforme pasaban los días.

Realmente, apenas sí sabía más de lo que sabía antes sobre el ritual, o si sabía, no tenía claridad y las herramientas para descifrar la información que habían puesto ante él _‘Es lo malo de los acertijos y los enigmas de las profecías y la magia’_ lamentaba internamente. Su primo, al que consideraba su hermano menor, se había quedado tuerto y _asumido el rol de Bloodraven_ y _Maestro de Susurros,_ comportándose y expresándose por momentos como un hombre adulto que había visto demasiados inviernos, cuando apenas tenía ocho días del nombre. Y eso sin mencionar su nuevo aspecto capaz de retraer hasta el más duro de los guerreros, si la expresión del _media mano_ al ver a Bran al salir de la cueva, fue indicativa de algo. La cuenca del ojo izquierdo de su hermanito estaba totalmente abierta, con una mancha en rojo sangre en forma de lágrima, bajo donde debía encontrarse el ausente globo ocular.

Hasta ahora, el viaje al _norte del muro_ había servido para confirmar la amenaza y existencia de los _Otros,_ a cambio de que posiblemente su tío Benjen y un explorador de la _Guardia_ hayan dado su vida. Descubriendo en el proceso, que su mítico enemigo tenía más de cien mil soldados y que los _Otros_ propiamente dichos, eran inmunes al fuego y tenían una fuerza sobre humana. Por no mencionar que todo lo que sus armas tocaran no fuera acero valyrio, parecía transformarse inmediatamente en hielo, para a continuación deshacerse.

Y ahora tenían a unos quince kilómetros lo que parecía ser un gigantesco asentamiento o campamento, pero del que no tenía ni idea a quién podía pertenecer.

“Deberíamos bajar a tierra y explorar. A lo mejor podemos ganar aliados entre los habitante del _norte del muro._ A fin de cuentas, la sangre de los primeros hombres fluye por sus venas igual que por las nuestras. Según mi entender y lo que he visto, son como nosotros, pero con la mala, o buena suerte, de haber nacido al otro lado del muro, donde la justicia del rey y los señores no existe.” Sugirió su primo con voz persuasiva, aunque ciertamente extraña en un niño.

“¿Y qué sugieres Bran? ¿Qué descendamos en _él jodido Terror Negro_ sobre un asentamiento que no tenemos ni idea si puede ser hostil o no, nosotros dos solos? ¿Entiendes que si nos atacasen, _Balerion_ reaccionaría igual que reaccionó antes contra el _Ejército de la Muerte?_ Más que temer por nuestra integridad, no quiero mancharme las manos con las vidas de inocentes…” dijo con un tono ciertamente duro y autoritario, pero no exento de cercanía y calidez, a lo que su hermano parecía ser totalmente inmune, pues lo cortó y con voz fría y que parecía provenir de sus adentros y no de los labios de Bran, le dijo algo que jamás habría imagino que su _Valonqar_ le diría

“Bueno, si no se unen a ti, se unirían al _Ejército de los Otros…_ En Ese caso, sería mejor que los _liquidases_ tú, antes que acabaran formando parte de nuestro enemigo final…” la tranquilidad y la seriedad con que Bran estaba hablando de erradicar a centenas, tal vez miles de personas, le erizó los pelos de la espalda. ‘ _Y menos mal que no podemos verle la expresión’_ musitó en su cabeza _El Conquistador_ con cierta intranquilidad y aprensión, que le recordaba mucho a la suya propia cuando estaban próximos a la Visenya de los últimos años antes del ritual.

“Bran no puedes hablar con tanta facilidad de matar a centenares, tal vez miles de personas, por el sólo hecho de que no quieran unirse a nuestra causa. Si algún día debemos dar un golpe en la mesa siendo despiadados, no va ser ahora. Y menos después de lo pasado esta noche.” Sentenció en su voz de _Rey_ , ante lo que su primo asintió con la cabeza, pero parecía que no iba a dejarlo ahí.

“Aún así _Egg_ …si pones en una balanza el riesgo-beneficio…piénsalo bien. Podríamos ganarnos a la población de _salvajes_ y llevarlos hacia el muro, salvarlos de los _Otros._ Pueden ser los cimientos de tu ejército occidental y la mano de obra que tanto necesitas para emprender tus proyectos aquí en el _Norte..._ Lo dejo en tus manos, sé que tomarás la mejor decisión…” dijo su _Valonqar_ , dejando calar el mensaje, que sin duda sabía había dado de pleno en una de sus mayores preocupaciones; la falta de mano de obra en el _Norte._

No es que desconfiara de su tío y su capacidad para emprender los proyectos de mejora y reforma del _Norte y del Cuello_ que él le había encargado. No, ese no era el problema. Tampoco dudaba de su capacidad de hacerse con él oro del _Banco de Hierro._ Su primer y principal problema era la poca población y la dispersión de esta a través del septentrional reino. A ello debía sumar el problema que supondrían los volubles señores del _Norte_ , especialmente cuando supieran que estaban trabajando en pos de la causa de un Targaryen y mano a mano con los _salvajes del Norte del Muro_. " _Creo que se quejarían de todo lo que suponga trabajar y no realizar sus caprichos’"_ le dijo su tío Ned con cierto agobio cuando le preguntó si sería capaz de hacer frente a las quejas y posible descontento interno contra la casa Stark durante el tiempo que durase su periplo por _Essos_ _‘Que bien podrían ser entre 3 y 6 años’_ no dudó en recordarle _el Conquistador_ , qué últimamente parecía tener por misión recordarle todas las cosas que podían aumentar aún más la presión a la que estaba sometido.

Viendo qué no emitía sonido alguno, Bran continuó su exposición "Pero considera esto. Descendemos lejos del campamento con _Balerion_. Hacemos un reconocimiento a pie y si hay opción, probamos las aguas negociando con ellos. No perdemos absolutamente nada…Y si las cosas se ponen feas, tú eres el mejor luchador que existe a este lado del _Mar_ _Angosto_ y tenemos al _Terror Negro._ Nada nos pasará, confía en mí Aegon" concluyó con total seguridad y tranquilidad, como si tuviera la certeza de todo lo que estaba diciendo.

Cada vez se hallaban más cerca de lo que ahora veía eran miles, tal vez decenas de miles de hogueras y fogatas, en lo que parecía sin duda un asentamiento provisional, del que se podían distinguir distintas carpas y tiendas de dormir confeccionadas en pesadas pieles de animales. La seguridad de su primo en el plan que había expuesto, unido a la cantidad de _salvajes_ que se encontraban acampados ante ellos, sin duda merecía la oportunidad.

' _A lo mejor el viaje al norte del muro_ _no resulta tan nefasto cómo parecía'_ le comentó internamente a _el_ _Conquistador. 'En efecto Jon, ahora sólo hay que convencerlos e intimidarlos a partes iguales y llevarlos al Muro, pero sin que habiten al sur de él, al menos por ahora'_   Su respuesta hizo que Aegon estuviera totalmente convencido de que tenía que hacer ahora, y así se lo comunicó a _Balerion_

_"Desciende rápida y sigilosamente en el bosque próximo al campamento. Que no nos detecten. Cómo en Harrenhal pero sin fuego" **[1]**_

Balerion inmediatamente reaccionó a su comando, iniciando un ascenso casi vertical. Él sabía lo que iba a pasar a continuación, pero Bran no, y así se lo hizo saber, creyendo que había descartado su consejo "No haces bien en despreciar mi consejo, pero tú mismo Egg" dijo con cierto tono de molestia y enfado, pero en su voz infantil.

Por un momento se planteó si dejarle que se llevase la sorpresa de lo que iba a pasar a continuación, pero se dio cuenta que necesitaba asegurarlo fuertemente contra él, así que procedió a decirle lo que iba a pasar

"Bran, estoy haciendo caso en tu consejo. Pero si pretendemos llegar desapercibidos, _Balerion_ no puede batir sus alas en las inmediaciones. Esta ascendiendo porque va a hacer lo mismo que hicimos sobre Harrenhal, pero en el bosque en los alrededores del campamento y sin abrasarlo todo" dijo con tono orgulloso y con cierta presunción, hasta el punto que sin darse cuenta estaba sonriendo cómo bobo. Harrenhal había sido una experiencia terrible al final, pero descender como una sombra silenciosa en mitad de la noche, siendo parte de un todo con una de las criaturas más legendarias que existían, era algo indescriptible. Cuando se pusieron a unos cuatro mil metros de altura y a unos seis, siete kilómetros del bosque adyacente al campamento, estirando al máximo su cuerpo _El Terror Negro_ plegó contra su cuerpo sus alas como si la punta de una flecha se tratase, e inició el descenso.

Las cadenas que lo sujetaban a la montura comenzaron a tensarse, y pronto en vez de encontrarse en horizontal, se encontraban prácticamente inclinados casi 45 grados en relación a la tierra. Aegon respiró profundamente, sabiendo lo que se aproximaba, a la vez que agarraba a Bran como si su vida fuera en ello, diciéndole emocionado al oído "Allá vamos…"

* * *

 

"¡¡¡Por los _viejos y nuevos Dioses_ Aegon!!! ¡Esto es lo que entiendes descenso discreto! ¡Has creado un claro de doscientos metros en el bosque!" gritaba su primo desesperado, sin darse cuenta que sus gritos pondrían en sobre aviso a todos los exploradores que el campamento de _salvajes_ tuviera, si el aterrizaje _sigiloso_ de _Balerion_ no lo había hecho ya.

"Shhh...¡Bran!" dijo casi susurrando Aegon, a la vez que se llevaba el índice de la mano izquierda a la boca y con la derecha procedía a desenvainar _Blackfyre_ de su espalda. "Si no se han enterado con el aterrizaje" bajó la cabeza sabiéndose en cierta forma culpable del aterrizaje "Lo habrán hecho con tus gritos" acabó censuradoramente. Bran resopló resignado y descendió de Balerion.

Antes de bajarse él de su dragón, pasó a amonestarle por el aterrizaje ' _A fin de cuentas la culpa es compartida'_ pensó _"Mira a tu alrededor...¿Te parece esto sigiloso?"_ le dijo con cierto tono de reproche a _Balerion_ , a lo que el enorme dragón respondió con un resoplido y una nubecilla de humo, moviendo la espalda, cómo buscando el inmediato descenso de su lomo. Descendió, pero aún así volvió a amonestar a _Balerion,_ mientras le acariciaba el morro _._

" _La próxima vez que necesite ser sigiloso, a lo mejor le pido a mi padre que usemos a Vhagar..."_ el dragón contestó con un gruñido en tono bajo, pero reverberante, a la vez que se apartaba de su mano. A continuación se enroscó sobre sí mismo y se desentendió de todo dando un último resoplido y emitiendo una pequeña nubecilla de humo. ‘ _Genial, sencillamente, genial. Ahora a rezar por todos los Dioses que no necesitemos de su ayuda’_

Pese a que involuntariamente Balerion había abierto un claro en medio del bosque por ir muy rápido y necesitar más espacio para aterrizar, la oscuridad de una noche sin luna tan al norte hizo que al volverse, apenas si podía ver donde estaba Bran. El bosque parecía tan oscuro como la boca de un lobo. Aegon comenzó a abrirse un camino entre rocas, barro y charcos de nieve derretida, pasando grandes robles, centinelas gris verdoso e _Ironwoods_ de corteza negra, todos ellos tirados y deformados por el impacto del gigantesco cuerpo de _Balerion_. En algunos lugares, algunos árboles se mantenían aún en pie.

Cuando llegó junto a un castaño desenraizado cubierto de rosas blancas silvestres, escuchó algo crujir en la maleza, frente a él. “¡Bran! Desenfunda _Dark Sister_ y ponte detrás mía ¡Es una orden!” le dijo en un tono bajo y seco, que no admitía discusiones, mientras internamente agradecía que desde casi el momento que descendieron sobre la cueva de _Bloodraven_ ambos iban portando sus armaduras al completo. Él aprestó su espada frente a él y se puso en estancia defensiva.

Antes que su hermano terminase de darse cuenta de que era lo que estaba pasando, la silueta de tres personas comenzaba a divisarse claramente frente a ellos dos. Tres contra dos, y uno de los dos es un niño. Sin embargo eso no era lo que le preocupaba. Le empezaba a preocupar a qué clase de gente se iban a enfrentar, pues podía oir cómo al menos uno de ellos traqueteaba al moverse; cuando pudo intuir el por qué, se sorprendió. El salvaje se hallaba blindado en huesos. Huesos de vaca, huesos de oveja, huesos de cabras, uros y alces, los grandes huesos de los mamuts peludos. . . y huesos humanos también.

Por un momento Aegon estuvo inseguro sobre qué hacer. Se suponía que se encontraba ahí para negociar y formar una alianza. Sin embargo, algo en el fondo de su cabeza, _el Conquistador_ posiblemente, le impelía a cargar de frente y acabar con las tres personas aproximándose antes que pudieran dar la alarma.

Pero él sabía que tenía que hacer, y si había dos, tres o veinte, todavía debía hacer lo que había venido a hacer. Bran le tocó el brazo y señaló al cuerno que llevaba el _salvaje_ portador de huesos. _‘Si fracasa la aproximación amistosa, ese es el primero que debo eliminar’_ reflexionó, respiró hondó y en una voz clara y alta comenzó a hablar.

“Humilde gente de más allá del muro, venimos en paz para hablar con vuestros líderes. Si tenéis a bien llevarnos hasta ellos, os estaremos agradecidos” cuando terminó, la reacción de los salvajes frente él fue de emitir sonidos burlones, a la vez que sentía cómo Bran se tensaba a su espalda, mientras comenzaba a escuchar más ruido de arbustos y las risas de personas moviéndose en esa dirección. Estaban completamente rodeados. _‘Es hora de probar que al contrario de lo que decía Rhaenys, nosotros somos capaces de ser diplomáticos’_ le animó _El Dragón_ , pese a la pobre respuesta que había recibido tras su saludo inicial.

Algunos de los salvajes a su espalda debían llevar antorchas con ellos, pues comenzó a hacerse luz en el recién creado claro del bosque, permitiéndole reconocer al menos a las tres personas que tenía frente a él.

En el centro, en línea recta a él, se encontraba el hombre cargado en huesos a forma de armadura que tenía el yelmo hecho del cráneo roto de un gigante, y sus brazos cubiertos con garras de oso que habían sido cosidas al cuero hervido. Entre sus manos portaba un hacha de guerra de doble filo, posiblemente más alta que su propio portador

A su izquierda, un hombre de su altura, pero con el pecho anchísimo, una enorme barriga y una larguísima barba blanca cómo la nieve, iba protegido en una cota de malla pesada que en algún momento debió pertenecer a un _ranger_  de la _Night’s Wacht, e_ iba armado con dos martillos de guerra hechos por pesadas piedras.

A su derecha una mujer bastante más baja que su madre, de unos veinte días del nombre aproximadamente. Iba cubierta en pieles y tenía una cara redonda, dientes torcidos y unos bonitos ojos azulados que en su opinión se encontraban muy separados. Su enmarañada mata de pelo pelirroja era la señal más distintiva, junto con el tenso arco apuntándolos.

Viendo que la situación podía escalar rápidamente y se podía salir de mano, Aegon trató de apelar a la cordialidad una vez más.

“No tenemos intención de haceros daño alguno. Si bajaís vuestras armas, nosotros dos haremos lo mismo y podremos hablar. No hay necesidad de que haya un baño de sangre” dijo con voz cordial y con cierta calidez, pero sin obviar la velada amenaza que se encontraba tras sus palabras, ya que era muy consciente de que por las actitudes de los _salvajes_ estos apenas si habían reparado en porque súbitamente existía un gigantesco claro en mitad del bosque. _‘Nuestra mejor baza no ha sido descubierta, puedes permitirte mostrarte en la posición de poder. Pese a que es orgulloso, sabes que si hay verdadero peligro Balerion vendrá en nuestra ayuda’_ le comentaba _el Conquistador,_ reasegurándole, ya que las risas y burlas que comenzaba a escuchar, le provocaron cierto nerviosismo

“¡JA! ¡EL MUCHAHITO LINDO SE CREE QUE NOS PUEDEN HACER DAÑO ¡JA!JA!¡JA!” comenzó a burlarse frenéticamente el gran hombre de la barba blanca

“ _Cuervo,_ me da igual para que estas aquí. Ante mí sólo veo un chico muy verde que se cree en posición de amenazarnos y un niño pequeño al que has condenado a su muerte. Nosotros no nos arrodillamos ante nadie. Nosotros no hablamos con nuestros enemigos. Nosotros _os matamos_ y vivimos libres. Si piensas que tus floridas palabras van a cambiar lo que somos, es que _no sabes nada, chico”_  le dijo la mujer pelirroja con abierta hostilidad, disgusto desprendiéndose de cada una de sus palabras.

“Bueno es igual lo que quieran. Vamos a acabar con ellos y sacarles las bonitas ropas, armaduras y armas que llevan” sentenció el hombre protegido por huesos.

‘ _Maldición, los Otros se los lleven. La aproximación diplomática ha fallado, pero no puedo recurrir a Balerion. En el momento en que lo suelte sobre los salvajes, no habrá marcha atrás. Voy a tener que optar por la opción intermedia’_ tras lo cual, miró hacia su espalda donde estaba su primo, el cual parecía ni estar si quiera ahí.  Diez metros por detrás de ellos dos, unos quince o veinte _salvajes_ más se aproximaban, todos con sus armas desenfundadas y listas para asestarles un golpe. _‘Ahora o nunca’_ pensó.

“¡BRAN, AL SUELO” ordenó a su primó e inició el movimiento que había pensado. _‘Balerion, te necesito chico. Siento haberte regañado recién. Sabes que jamás te dejaría por ningún otro dragón. Tú y yo juntos hasta el final cómo durante los últimos veintidós años. Por favor, no mates a nadie, sólo intimida cómo tú sólo puedes hacer’_ se dirigió a través de su vinculo con el _Terror Negro_ , el cual le devolvió su sensación de alegría al saber que no quería a ningún dragón a parte de él. A veces aún se sorprendía cómo tan magnífico ser, podía llegar a ser tan inseguro respecto al cariño que le tenía. Para él _Balerion_ era una extensión de sí mismo, cómo _Ghost._

Entonces, todo pareció suceder en un instante. Por un momento Aegon pudo admirar el coraje del salvaje que alcanzó primero su cuerno en lugar de su hacha de guerra. Se lo llevó a los labios, pero antes de que pudiera sonar, Aegon dio tres pasos largos en dirección al _salvaje y c_ on un giro, balanceó _Blackfyre_ con tanta fuerza y velocidad en un arco desde por encima de su hombro derecho hacía abajo y a la izquierda, que cortó al hombre desde por debajo de su axila izquierda, hasta la cadera derecha, esencialmente cortando al hombre por la mitad. Parecía no haberse dado cuenta de lo que había pasado, hasta que sus piernas se derrumbaron debajo de él y su cuerpo se plegó sobre sí mismo, muriendo en el instante.

“¡BASTA! ¡TIRAD LAS ARMAS SI NO QUEREÍS MORIR TODOS!” rugió prácticamente, a la vez que su dragón había hecho súbito acto de presencia, apareciendo pesadamente a su espalda, para a continuación emitir un rugido prácticamente ensordecedor y soltar una llamarada de su oscuro fuego hacia el cielo nocturno.

Los salvajes estaban aterrorizados y comenzaron a huir en todas direcciones, a excepción del hombre de la barba canosa y la mujer pelirroja, sus armas descartadas, los ojos como platos y las bocas abiertas. Bran parecía ni haberse inmutado ante toda la situación al volver a ponerse en pie, pero al menos parecía que volvía a estar ahí. Al cruzarse la mirada entre ambos, su hermano le instó con un gesto de cabeza a que volviera a intentar hablar con los _salvajes_ que no había huido, aquello que en un principio los había hecho estar en esta situación.

“Ante todo deciros que en ningún momento pretendía acabar con la vida de nadie. De ser así, con _Balerion”_ señaló hacia su dragón con su mano izquierda, usando una voz fría y dura, con un tono bajo y amenazador “habría podido acabar con todo vuestro asentamiento en menos de quince minutos” tras lo cual, fijó sus ojos entre ambos salvajes, los cuales comenzaban a reponerse de la sorpresa, pero se encontraban totalmente lívidos. Mientras la pelirroja parecía estar completamente aterrorizada de él más que del dragón, el hombre ancho y de pelo canoso oscilaba su mirada entre _Balerion_ y él con una mezcla de entre reverencia, asombro y pavor _‘Creo que hasta para los salvajes del Norte del Muro, ver como un hombre corta a otro hombre a la mitad cómo si no fuera gran cosa es algo fuera de lo común...A ello súmale la presentación de Balerion a los salvajes…Si querías hacer una declaración y demostración de fuerza y poder, creo que sin duda lo has conseguido. Ahora necesitamos hablar con sus líderes’_ le dijo en su cabeza _el Conquistador,_ con un tono que sólo podría describirse cómo rebosante de orgullo.

En vistas de que ninguno de los salvajes emitía sonido alguno, ni tampoco pensaban llevar alguna acción contra ellos, decidió enfundar su espada en la espalda y continuar exponiendo lo que pretendía “Bran, enfunda _Dark Sister._ Estas dos buenas personas ya no suponen una amenaza para nosotros, ¿verdad que no?” les preguntó con tono frío y severo, con cierto deje amenazador. Sus ojos fijos en el hombre mayor. Este apenas podía sostenerle la mirada al responderle

“No, no somos una amenaza chico…aunque esa mirada y esa forma de usar la espada…tú no eres un chico verde cualquiera creo yo” dijo con voz baja, casi para él mismo y desprendiendo cierta resignación.

“Bien, espero que tu amiga opine como tú. No me gustaría matar a nadie más hoy, pero si tengo que hacerlo para proteger a mi hermano o a mí, no dudaré. Y me da igual que sea una mujer, un niño o un anciano” sentenció en una amenaza poco velada, mientras clavaba sus ojos en los azules de la mujer pelirroja. Esta al sentir su mirada, inmediatamente agachó la cabeza y comenzó a temblar.

“En vistas que hemos llegado a un entendimiento, permitidme que nos presente. Este chico de aquí” dijo con voz más relajada, pero sin perder un ápice de su frialdad mientras cogía a Bran de la espalda con su brazo izquierdo para ponerlo junto a él “es el príncipe Brandon Stark, mi escudero, _el último Greenseer_ y mi _Maestro de los Susurros”_ a continuación le dio una palmadita en la espalda a Bran, el cual dio dos pasos al frente e hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza ante los dos _salvajes_ los cuales sin duda se hallaban desconcertados. Fue la chica la que hizo eco de su desconcierto

“Stark, ¿cómo en Benjen Stark o los Stark de Winterfell?” la voz era de total incredulidad en la mujer, pero con un regusto amargo y de disgusto.

“Así es. Benjen Stark es nuestro tío y su padre, mi otro tío, es Eddard Stark, el _Guardián del Norte”_ les confirmó Aegon con sequedad. El salvaje de pelo canoso escupió, recuperando cierta actitud desafiante, que rápidamente volvió a desaparecer al ver a _Balerion_ reaccionar ante el gesto, fijando sus enormes ojos sobré el _salvaje._ Por su parte la mujer parecía aún desconcertada y no dudó en hacerse oir nuevamente

“Sí es el hijo de tu tío, ¿Cómo es tu hermano y quién eres tú?” le inquirió con cierto desafió en su voz la mujer _salvaje._

“Mi nombre es Aegon Targaryen _El Dragón Renacido_ , _Señor del Feudo Libre de Valyria_ , _Rey de los Ándalos, Rhoynar y Primeros Hombres. Rey de Westeros, Señor de los Siete Reinos y Lord Protector del Reino. El Escudo de los Hombres y El Príncipe Prometido._ Mi relación familiar con mi hermano, no es algo que os incumba. Ahora llevadnos ante vuestros líderes y podré exponeros la forma en que vamos a vencer al _Ejército de la Muerte y los Otros”_ sentenció Aegon con voz autoritaria y que no daba lugar a objeciones. Tras eso Balerion echó a volar, sacudiendo el claro del bosque con sus poderosas alas, mientras él comenzaba a andar en dirección al asentamiento, seguido por Bran y, tras unos momentos de indecisión, por el hombre y la mujer _salvajes._

* * *

“¿Ves cómo tenía razón? Ha merecido la pena este ligero desvío. Si cumplen con lo pactado, en un año tendremos una base firme en el Muro” le dijo Bran con un tono desbordante de orgullo y un tanto presuntuoso. Aunque no pensaba reconocérselo jamás, gracias al consejo de su _Valonqar_ habían reunido el apoyo de todo el _Pueblo Libre_ y creado en una misma maniobra, la primera provincia del _Feudo Libre de Valyria._

 _“_ Igual que ha salido bien, podría haber sido un auténtico desastre. No olvides que he tenido que matar a un ho…” pero su primo no le dejó terminar. El _Muro_ se hacía cada vez más grande en el horizonte y parecía que su primo quería aprovechar estos últimos momentos encima de _Balerion_ para hablar sobre cosas que sólo ellos dos podían saber, hablando sin parar.

“Pero ha salido bien” dijo con su voz natural, encogiéndose de hombros delante suya. Bran giró su cuello y su cabeza para estar casi sentado en su lateral, apoyando sus dos piernas sobre el costado derecho de la base del cuello de _Balerion,_ y fijando su ojo azul cristalino sobre los suyos, volviendo a usar la voz mágica que parecía poseer desde que heredase el manto de _Lord Bloodraven_ “Por lo qué hemos visto luego, el tal _Casaca de Matraca_ no era el más apreciado de entre los líderes del _Pueblo Libre_ , y sin saberlo en ese momento, te has ganado la lealtad eterna de los _Thenn_ , a los cuales he de reiterar, debes convertir en tu nueva nobleza de la nueva provincia. Confío en Mance y también en Tormund, pero si confío en alguien de los que hemos conocido es en Sigorn. Él y no su padre debe ser quién ostente el liderazgo _Thenn_ y así se lo debes dejar claro a Rikker…” su hermanito, cómo durante todo el vuelo desde el asentamiento del _Pueblo Libre_ hasta ese momento, no dejaba de pensar en los planes de futuro, cuando en lo único que él realmente pensaba era en llegar al _jodido Castillo Negro_ y descansar.

Pero Aegon sabía que conforme llegase, para su fortuna, una parte de sus planes se iban a poner en marcha mucho antes de lo que él había estimado. El lado negativo de ello era que tendría que presentar su plan, e implementarlo, sin la presencia o respaldo de sus tíos maternos. Pese al pergamino que tenía firmado por su tío Benjen y Qhorin, a fin de cuentas cuando se enfrentara a los mandos de la _Guardia_ sería su palabra, la de su hermano, la de su padre y posiblemente, la de su tío Aemon, contra las creencias y todo lo establecido de una hermandad que llevaba miles de años anclada en tradiciones y odios ancestrales. _‘Si al menos hubiésemos podido traer de vuelta una de las marionetas del Ejército de la Muerte, los podríamos haber convencido fácilmente…¿Pero cómo demonios capturar a uno de esos engendros de entre los centenares de miles que había ahí? Antes habríamos muerto o algo peor, y lo sabes. No te castigues por eso’_ le reconfortó en su mente _el Conquistador. ‘Gracias por no hacer leña del árbol caído “Último Valyrio”’_ le respondió con una simpatía y calidez que rara vez usaba ya de cara al exterior.

“Bran antes de que lleguemos necesito ordenarte algo y que me jures que lo cumplirás y preguntarte dos cosas. Así que dime ¿qué prefieres primero? La orden de tu _Rey y Señor_ o las preguntas de tu hermano” trató de decirle a Bran sin sonar demasiado a que le estaba cortando su proceso mental de desarrollo de ideas para los planes a futuro, ni que pensase que se dedicaba a tratarlo como si de un consejero se tratase, pese a que durante esa noche había estado un tanto autoritario hacia él. ‘ _A lo mejor de esa forma también deja de pensar sólo en los planes de la Gran Guerra y vuelve a actuar cómo un niño’_ pensaba con esperanza en su interior.

“Ante todo y sobre todo, las ordenes _Su Gracia”_ le respondió Bran con voz carente de toda emoción ‘ _Fantástico. Mi tío Eddard me va a matar…y mi madre posiblemente me vaya a abroncar… ¿En qué demonios se ha convertido Bran?’_ tratando de no mostrar el shock que le causaba de tanto en tanto su _nuevo Valonqar_ , Aegon se aclaró la voz, y hablando de forma cálida, demostrándole todo el cariño que le tenía, le miró con ternura y le dijo

“Ya que ante todo y sobre todo seguirás mis órdenes, te ordeno que dejes de ser _El Cuervo de Tres Ojos,_ para que seas tú mismo. Y en la medida de tus posibilidades evita toda mención de tus conocimientos del pasado, o de lo que pasa en el presente y que si lo haces sea sólo tras consulta u orden mía. Cuando compartas esa información fuera de la familia una vez hayamos hablado con ellos de ciertas cosas, trata de presentarla de manera que parezca que la información ha llegado a ti a través de una red secreta de informadores” terminó con una sonrisa y tarareando la vieja rima “Recuerda, ¿Quién tiene mil ojos y uno sólo?”

Bran lo miró con su ahora insondable ojo del color de los Tully, pero que en nada se parecía a la clase de mirada que tenía la madre de su hermano. Por un momento vio una especie de debate interno que se reflejaba perfectamente en la intensidad con que brillaba su ojo y se tensionaban sus facciones, para a continuación ver como su aspecto se relajaba levemente, haciendo que desapareciera un poco ese aire antinatural que ahora poseía. Sonriendo le contestó con su voz infantil

“De acuerdo Egg. Lo juro. Pero también te recuerdo que si va contra los intereses del bien común o de la casa Targaryen-Stark, actuaré”

“De acuerdo Bran, me vale. Ahora las dos preguntas. La primera es si estás seguro de todo lo que me has contando antes de Rhaenys, así como lo de mi abuela, mi tío y mi tía. La segunda tiene que ver con una idea que se me ha ocurrido mientras exponías el plan, ¿Sabes, o puedes saber, si hay alguna marioneta del _Ejército de la Muerte_ cerca de _Castle Black?”_ le inquirió a su primo. Aunque internamente quisiera saber más sobre su familia al otro lado del _Mar Angosto_ y sobre que había pasado realmente durante el reinado de su abuelo, prefería asegurarse que lo poco que había dicho Bran sobre esto fuera cierto y dejarlo para más adelante. Lo segundo era una forma, de aunque fuera a último momento, obtener pruebas de la verdadera amenaza antes de que esta estuviera ante el Muro, aumentando así la credibilidad de sus palabras, lo cual servía a su vez para subrayar que su plan era la única salvación posible.

“Respecto a lo primero, tras ver cómo mi plan de visitar al _Pueblo Libre_ ha funcionado, hasta cierto punto me ofende que aún no tengas confianza plena en mí. Pero puedo entenderlo. Sé que más que desconfianza hacia mí, es hacia la magia. Te he visto murmurar contra ella muchísimas veces. Respecto a lo segundo, sujétame y asegúrate que no caiga. En un minuto vuelvo” y así, su primo cerró su ojo y al volver a abrirlo este se encontraba totalmente blanco. El cuerpo de Bran, flojo y destensado apoyado entre su pecho y su brazo izquierdo.

 _“Balerion, vuela despacio y comienza a planear hacia el muro”_ le ordenó a su dragón, para facilitarse a sí mismo la tarea de sujetar a su _Valonqar_ en la incomodidad de la postura que debían adoptar en la montura adherida a la base del cuello del _Terror Negro._

Con el _Muro_ cada vez más cerca y Bran aún en trance, Aegon no sabía muy bien si tratar de hacer volver a entrar en sus sentidos a su hermano o prolongar el vuelo, hasta que de repente su hermano tomó una bocanada de aire y recuperó la rigidez y tensión en su cuerpo. Su ojo volvió a cerrarse, para al abrirse volver a mostrar su color natural.

“Cerca del _Bosque de los Dioses_ que hay al norte del túnel bajo el _Muro_ en _Castle Black_ , se encuentran los dos hermanos que estaban con el hijo de Lord Royce y el desertor que mi padre ejecutó cuando encontramos a _Winter._ Ahora son marionetas de los _Otros”_ sentenció su hermano Bran. _‘Perfecto’_ pensó él. ‘ _Al final el viaje al Norte del Muro va ser muy productivo’_ le murmuró _el Dragón_ en su cabeza.

Al llegar a menos de un kilómetro de distancia del muro y _Castle Black_ , descendieron, esta vez sí, sigilosa y cuidadosamente entre los árboles que rodeaban al _Weirdwood Tree_ del _Bosque de los Dioses_. Sin saber cómo, de la nada aparecieron repentinamente para recibirlos _Ghost_ y el _Direwolf_ aún sin nombre de su hermano.

“Mira Aegon, _Ghost y Verano_ nos sienten por nuestra habilidad de cambia-pieles. Sabían que íbamos a venir aquí desde que lo has planteado. Recuerda, al igual que con _Balerion,_ una parte de ti siempre estará conectada con tu _Direwolf_. Arya y Rickon también pueden hacerlo en cierta medida. Robb sólo de forma subconsciente y creo que Sansa no tiene una gota de magia en su sangre, desgraciadamente para ella” le comenzó a explicar su primo mientras descendían con tranquilidad del _Terror Negro_ , el cual seguía observando a los cachorros, que cada vez estaban más grandes, con curiosidad de si eran parte de su alimentación o parte de su familia.

“Bran, cuidado ahora. Aunque estén muertos, recuerda que no queremos evaporarlos de la existencia con _Balerion_ , queremos capturarlos. Por lo tanto, el fuego que es algo que sabemos funciona para eliminarlos está descartado. Nuestras dos espadas son de acero Valyrio, y si _Bloodraven_ tenía razón, tampoco nos sirven para nuestro cometido” le dijo mientras lo miraba.

Al observar los alrededores en la oscuridad de la noche, apenas veía nada, pero los _Direwolfs_  parecían sentir el olor de algo, pues salieron disparados hacia unos arbustos que había al costado del bosque. Su hermano le tocó el brazo y le dijo “Es por ahí. Ahí están”

Siguiendo el rastro de ambos lobos llegaron hasta lo que parecían dos cuerpos sin vida, pero que no se habían descompuesto, ni tenían sangre, pese a que ambos tenían profundos cortes de espada y hacha en sus cuerpos. “Cuidado Aegon, parecen unos cadáveres más, pero hace menos de cinco minutos estaban moviéndose con sus ojos totalmente azules, cómo los que hemos visto” le advirtió su primo, con una voz un tanto temblorosa y desposeída del nuevo misticismo q a veces destilaba.

Aunque lo último que él quería en ese momento era eliminar una posible prueba del arribo de una _segunda Larga Noche,_ Aegon desenfundó _Blackfyre_ y miró de forma segura a su primo, afirmando con la cabeza “Tranquilo Bran. Prefiero discutir por días con hombres tercos y obstinados a que nos pase algo”

Ambos _Direwolf_ comenzaron a gruñir frenéticamente y a moverse en torno a los dos cuerpos, que por ahora parecían continuar inmóviles y sin cambios aparentes. Aún así, la sensación en el ambiente había cambiado, hasta el punto que él podría jurar que volvía a sentir el mismo frío que cuando se hallaban rodeados por el _Ejercito de la Muerte._ _Balerion_ por su parte parecía haber notado también el cambio en la atmósfera, pues sin que se lo ordenara o lo pidiera, comenzó a moverse pesadamente hacía donde se encontraban él y Bran, junto a los dos _Direwolf_ y los dos cuerpos de los difuntos hermanos negros. La enorme cabeza de su dragón se hallaba a cinco metros de altura y siete de distancia de donde se encontraban los cuerpos, pero los ojos de _Balerion_ estaban absolutamente pegados a ellos. Los dos pozos de lava parecían refulgir ante la visión de los cadáveres, cómo si sólo su presencia enfureciera al dragón.

Al girarse para comentárselo a Bran, vio que este se hallaba petrificado y con rostro de terror dibujado en su cara “¡Aegon se están reanimando!” le alarmó su hermano.

Al volver a posar sus ojos sobre los cadáveres, vio que estos se estaban incorporando y que en sus ojos, brillaba el azul que lo perseguiría hasta el día que acabase con la amenaza que tenía ante él o esta acabase con su persona.

Queriendo probar la teoría de _Bloodraven,_ le inquirió a su primo “Rápido Bran, ¡dame tu daga!” a lo que Bran respondió llevándose la mano a la cintura y sin sacarla de su funda, tirarle la daga a su mano derecha. Conforme la recibió, la desenvainó, dio dos pasos largos hasta estar a menos de un metro de la primera de las _marionetas de los Otros_ , y con velocidad y precisión clavó la daga hasta la empuñadura en el teórico sitio que debería estar el corazón. Aunque debería haberlo matado, si no estaba muerto ya, el _esclavo de hielo ni se inmutó._ Al contrario, se llevó las manos hacia donde se encontraba clavada la daga y trató de sacársela. Pero Aegon ya había visto suficiente.

Sin perder de vista al otro cuerpo que poco a poco se iba incorporando decidió rápidamente que a uno de los dos lo debería librar de su prisión mágica y al otro lo debía capturar. Así que optó por repetir la maniobra que había realizado sobre el hermano menudo con la daga, pero esta vez con _Blackfyre_ sobre el corazón del más corpulento de ambos cadáveres reanimados. Conforme el acero Valyrio penetró la cota de malla, el ser cesó todo movimiento, sus ojos se apagaron y se desplomó sobre sí mismo. _‘El jodido de Lord Brynden tenía razón. Bueno, al menos no era un mentiroso’_ reflexionó rápidamente, mientras pensaba la forma de ser capaz de capturar a la _marioneta_ restante, que no podía terminar de incorporarse debido al férreo agarre de las mandíbulas de _Ghost_ y _Verano_ sobre las piernas de este. _‘Jon, ¡ya lo tengo! ¡Balerion! Dile que lo aplaste. Con todos los huesos rotos, por mucho que no muera, será incapaz de erguirse y por tanto suponer una amenaza o realmente moverse demasiado’_ Aegon maldijo internamente por no tener esa idea previamente, así habría podido llevar a los dos y hacer pruebas en uno, pero bueno. _‘Gracias Egg’_   agradeció sentidamente hacia sus adentros y procedió a comunicarse con _Balerion_

 _“Chico, aplástalo”_ tras lo cual el gigantesco dragón soltó una especie de murmullo que podía ser entendido cómo de felicidad y comenzó a avanzar rápidamente hacia el cadáver reanimado. Cuando vio lo que pensaba hacer su dragón, rápidamente cogió a Bran y ordenó a los lobos que salieran del lugar. Medio segundo después, un golpe retumbó por todo el norte, haciendo temblar los mismos cimientos del muro, hasta el punto que perdió el equilibrio y Bran acabó tirado muy poco dignamente sobre su pecho y él sobre el suelo en su espalda.

Al levantarse pudo ver que el cadaver reanimado por los _Otros_ estaba literalmente enterrado medio metro en la tierra bajo una de las gigantescas patas traseras. “ _Bien hecho Balerion”_ le dijo a su dragón, mientras le acariciaba con ternura las escamas del ala que había medio enroscado entorno a él. “ _Ahora puedes dejarlo libre”_

Cuando _el Terror Negro_ se movió, Aegon era incapaz de entender cómo el ser aún podía seguir moviéndose. El cadáver era ahora un amasijo de huesos astillados que sobresalían de entre la piel y los músculos. Una de sus piernas se encontraba en un ángulo recto completamente antinatural, con el femur sobresaliendo por debajo del muslo, manteniendo la que habría sido su posición original. La visión prácticamente le revolvió el estómago, mientras que el pobre de Bran estaba vomitando lo poco que había podido comer gracias a Dalla, la mujer de Mance Rayder. Pero pese al lamentable estado, el cuerpo seguía arrastrándose, tratando de ir a por él, lo que produjo que _Balerion_ soltase un rugido y una gran llamarada hacia el cielo.

Se ve que el hermano negro que estuviera de guardia en la cima del _Muro_ sabía que los estaban esperando, pues en cuando la luz del oscuro fuego iluminó el _Bosque de los Dioses y_ los alrededores, prendiendo fuego a alguna de las copas de los antiquísimos árboles colindantes, el cuerno de la _Night’s Wacht_ anunciando la vuelta de exploradores resonó en el silencio nocturno.

“Bran ve con los lobos hacía el túnel bajo el muro y avisa a quién esté de guardia que venga con unas cuerdas, cadenas o lo que sea para sujetar a esto. Yo me quedo aquí esperando y vigilando”  su hermano se le quedó mirando un segundo, miró hacia el muro para ver a que distancia se encontraban, afirmó con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia él

“¿Aviso a tu padre?” le preguntó Bran, mirándolo con cierta aprensión, sus manos entrecruzándose sin parar.

“No. Mejor contar todo una sola vez” Respondió con más frialdad de la que realmente sentía o pretendía “Ve, pide que convoquen _al Lord Comandante_ y la plana mayor de la guardia en mi solar de la _Torre del Rey_ , que avisen a nuestra familia y estos también se reunan en mi solar. Por último, pero lo más importante, que un hermano negro venga con los materiales que te he pedido y vuelve con él. Si no te hacen caso, reitera que es una orden mía. Si siguen ignorándote, usa los lobos o la imaginación. En ese caso te dejo que hagas la amenaza que sea necesaria mientras no mates a nadie, pero que se den prisa. Cuentas con mi respaldo“ le dijo con toda la confianza del mundo de que sabría realizar su cometido. A continuación Bran echo a correr en dirección al muro, con los dos lobos siguiéndole. El se giró para ver de nuevo a _Balerion,_ que no quitaba ojo al cadáver destrozado, pero que aún era capaz de arrastrarse muy lentamente por entre el suelo y la nieve.

“ _Balerion, ya puedes volver al cielo. Dale la vuelta al Muro de magia y vuelve donde esté yo”_  tras lo cual acarició levemente el morro y el hocico de su dragón, que se había puesto a su altura, cerrando los ojos mientras lo acariciaba. Ambos sabían que cómo mínimo estarían un día el uno sin el otro y era la forma que tenían de transmitirse cariño.

* * *

 

[1] Cuando Aegon/Jon hablen en cursiva, está hablando en Valyrio…No necesita traducción, pues lo entendemos cómo si fueramos él. Así pasará con todo valyrio parlante (Aegon, Rhaegar, Daenarys, Viserys, Rhaella, Rhaenys, Davos, Jaime y dentro de un par de capítulos Bran, Arya y Lya)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En un principio este capítulo iba a incorporar otra parte, pero por comodidad de lectura y no hacer capítulos muy largos, lo voy a dividir en dos capítulos, consecutivos. El siguiente capítulo será Aegon VI, no Jaime I, cómo en un principio había previsto. Aegon VI lo publicaré mañana o pasado, y ya definitivamente se llegará a Braavos


	12. Aegon VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reuniones en el Muro y Llegada a Braavos. Los Planes de Aegon son expuestos y puestos en marcha

**297AC Castle Black, The Wall, Norte de Westeros – Braavos, Essos**

_"He was three-and-thirty when the Great Council chose him to mount the Iron Throne. A man grown with sons of his own, yet in some ways still a **boy**. Egg had an innocence to him, a sweetness we all loved. **Kill** the **boy** within you, I told him the day I took ship for the Wall. It takes a man to rule. An Aegon, not an Egg. **Kill** the **boy** and let the man be born." The old man felt Jon's face. "You are half the age that Egg was, and your own burden is a crueler one, I fear. You will have little joy of your command, but I think you have the strength in you to do the things that must be done. **Kill** the **boy** , Jon Snow. Winter is almost upon us. **Kill** the **boy** and let the man be born."  _ADWD, Jon II _  
_

 

* * *

Ya era media mañana cuando por fin estaban en su solar de la _Torre del Rey_ todos aquellos que él había convocado horas antes. Entre unas razones y otras, la reunión que para estas alturas el esperaba ya tener terminada y superada, parecía que no llegaba a iniciarse nunca.

En un primer momento, la lentitud y parsimonia de los hermanos negros hasta llegar al sitio donde se encontraba él con la _diabólica marioneta_ y su posterior transporte hasta _Castle Black,_ le impidieron llegar antes de lo que a él le hubiera gustado al otro lado del Muro. Aegon pensaba que con todo lo que tenía por delante, estar casi una hora plantado ante el destrozado ser, era una auténtica pérdida de tiempo. Al menos le sirvió para ver cómo el ser llego a acostumbrarse a su presencia cuando Aegon se quedaba quieto durante mucho rato. Si volvía a moverse, parecía que la criatura volvía a reaccionar y a querer arrastrarse hasta él.

Cuando por fin llegó al otro lado del _Muro_ , en vez de la imagen que se imaginaba en su cabeza de encontrarse con su madre, Arya y su padre esperándolo, sólo encontró el amargo rostro de Ser Alliser Thorne para comunicarle que su madre hacía escasos minutos se había desmayado en el patio de armas y se encontraba en las estancias de su tío el maestre. Su _Haedar_ se encontraba profundamente dormida, acompañada de la loba de su madre y de la suya propia, en sus estancias de la _Torre del Rey,_ y su _Valonqar_ había ido a dormir también acompañado por su lobo.

No contento con la primera alarmante noticia, Ser Alliser comenzó a seguirlo a su lado igualando el ritmo de su paso, para ir dándole un informe que él todavía no había pedido, sobre la situación de la _Night’s Wacht_ durante los ocho días de su ausencia. A excepción de la llegada del hijo de Randyll Tarly y de alguna que otra voz discordante contra la casa Targaryen, rápidamente apagada, aunque en ningún momento especificó el cómo, Ser Alliser no le comunicó nada de gran relevancia.

Cuando por fin llegó a las estancias de su tío Aemon, se encontró con que su madre se hallaba sedada, pues al ver a _Balerion_ volar sin él o su hermano Bran encima, se temió lo peor y sufrió una crisis nerviosa. Debido a esto, el venerable maestre le había suministrado unas gotitas de leche de amapola para que descansara y su padre había decidido quedarse a dormir junto a ella.

Por lo tanto nada pudo hacer hasta que todo el mundo estuviera o despierto o en condiciones de asistir a la reunión, algo que no sucedió casi hasta que el sol ya se hallaba alto en el cielo. Mientras los distintos asistentes a la reunión iban llegando a su solar y tomando posición en el reducido espacio, él no dejaba de observar tanto a Jeor Mormont, cómo a Bowen Marsh, cómo al recién llegado Cotter Pyke, responsable del vital enclave para sus planes de _Eastwacht_. Esos tres hombres serían sus compañeros de baile en las negociaciones.

Ser Alliser, Yarwick o Noye no iban a suponer problema. Y su familia era su familia, lo que incluía al maestre. _‘Sin duda, si convencemos a esos tres hombres, o en su defecto, les imponemos nuestro plan, el resto de asuntos del Norte quedarían enteramente ya bajo la jurisdicción de tu tío. Siete veces sea maldito Lord Brynden, pero hay que reconocer que venir al muro, al final está resultando extremadamente productivo’_ le señalo desde sus adentros _el Conquistador,_ el cuál parecía revigorizado tras los sucesos con el _Pueblo Libre. ‘Sin duda que somos dos y uno sólo. Cuando le da por ser melancólico y pesimista, lo es casi tanto o más que yo’_ pensó animadamente para sí mismo tras haber visto durante los días de espera en la cueva y tras conocer a los Otros, la cara más pesimista del _Conquistador._ Las similitudes que siempre habían tenido y que cada vez eran más notables, le servían para ir aceptando más quién realmente era y cuál era su destino _._

Cuando por último llegó su tío el maestre Aemon, se le cedió un asiento a la izquierda de su escritorio, tras lo que se sentó él y su padre que se sentaba a su derecha. Tras ellos tres se encontraban los cuatro _Direwolfs_ acostados delante de su madre, su hermana y su hermano, los cuales se hallaban de pie y firmes, observando al otro lado, donde sólo Jeor Mormont se había sentado frente al escritorio, permaneciendo el resto de los hermanos negros de pie. Al igual que Ser Jaremy que se encontraba junto a la puerta, oficialmente el segundo de su _Guardia Real_ desde antes de la reunión. Y que ya lucía una capa blanca a su espalda, pero de lana gruesa. _‘Al menos aproveché la espera. No tenía sentido que un hombre cómo ser Jaremy estuviera en la Guardia. Ya que los votos son prácticamente iguales y va a tener el mando militar sobre nuestra mitad del Muro en ausencia de miembros de la familia real, era mejor conmutarle los votos por los de Guardia Real’_ Jeor Mormont, presente en su solar desde la _hora del murciélago_ , apenas puso pegas y aceptó de buen grado, teniendo sólo el más alto de los conceptos de Ser Jaremy, al que lamentaba perder, pero lo entendía.

Pese al sitio y la situación, cierta cortesía y protocolo se guardaba, pues tanto su familia, cómo los hermanos negros, estaban luciendo sus mejores atuendos. Debido a que había retornado sólo con la camisa negra, sus calzas ajustadas de cuero negro tratado, sus botas altas de montar de cuero negro y su capa, y ya que Aegon no pensaba llevar todo el rato puesta la sobreveste, ni la armadura a modo de prenda de vestir, ni tampoco la ropa que usaba cómo _Jon Snow_ , su prima Sansa le tejió un jubón en lana y terciopelo negro, con ribetes rojos en el cuello y el sigilo de su casa en el pecho en hilo rojo, igual al que le había hecho uno a su padre, pensado para estas ocasiones hasta que fuera capaz de agenciarse uno similar al que tenía antiguamente. Era curioso que tuviera que haber muerto y resucitado para recibir algo de Sansa, pensaba a veces con cierto cinismo. Pero debía reconocer que ambos jubones eran exquisitos, al igual que la réplica de su camisa negra y de su capa que había hecho su prima para su padre Rhaegar en emulación a las suyas.

La banda de acero valyrio que llevaba no sólo era un símbolo de su poder y posición. Para él era más que una corona; era parte de él. Cómo _Ghost._ Cómo _Balerion._ Cómo la cota de malla y armadura de acero Valyrio con piedras preciosas rematando el sigilo de su casa y que se sentía como una armadura que lo protegería de todos sus problemas cuando la portaba. O la maravillosa capa de seda negra que colgaba de su espalda, que se sentía cómo el abrazo de Rhaenys. _O Blackfyre,_ aún incomoda cuando se la ceñia en la cintura, pero eso daba igual. En cierta forma su pérdida y posterior _recuperación_ de identidad, supuso que Aegon buscase aferrase a aquellos elementos que sentía cómo una extensión de él, para poder procesar y asumir su verdadera identidad y su función en el mundo. Eran un recordatorio permanente de quién era él. De cual era su deber con el destino.

Centrándose de nuevo en lo que tenía frente a él, Aegon dejó que el silencio se apoderara de la estancia. Esperó para ver cómo crecía la tensión entre los hermanos negros, los cuales no sabían nada de su plan, salvo la posibilidad de que _los Otros_ hubiesen vuelto a despertar _‘Si tan sólo supieran la magnitud de la amenaza…’_ pensaba internamente, mientras aceraba su postura, tensaba su mandíbula y comenzaba a perforar con su mirada a cada uno de los mandos de la hermandad del _Muro._

Jeor Mormont parecía impasible, pero aunque inapreciable, no paraba de mover su pie izquierdo arriba y abajo. Bowen Marsh estaba pálido, sudoroso y con aspecto de dirigirse hacía el patíbulo. El jefe de constructores, Yarwick, tenía una mirada y una posición que mezclaba respeto y odio a partes iguales _‘Cuidado con este’_ le advirtió _El Dragón_. Por su parte Cotter Pyke tenía su mirada cerrada en él y en su padre, aunque de tanto en tanto dirigía una mirada de incredulidad hacia su madre. Ser Alliser tenía el mismo rictus y expresión corporal que siempre, mientras que Donal Noye tenía una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro cada vez que miraba hacia su padre y su madre, algo que no entendía en absoluto, proviniendo del hombre que había forjado el martillo de guerra que mató a su padre. Pero eso era tema para indagar en otro momento.

Ahora tenía por misión asustar a la _Guardia_ hasta que se cagasen en los pantalones. _‘De esa manera iniciaremos la negociación con todo el poder y mostrándonos cómo única opción viable para derrotar a la amenaza’_ le aseguraba Aegon, quién desde luego era un gran manejador de los tiempos y de la escena. _‘Aunque debes reconocerme que Rhaenys y Visenya sabían crear el escenario para que tú te lucieras’_ le comentó al _Conquistador_ con cierto humor, sabiendo que si sus hermanas estuvieran presentes, habrían tapizado la estancia en estandartes y tendrían alguno de los dragones posado sobre la _Torre del Rey._

Cuando decidió que había sembrado la suficiente tensión, sencillamente se dirigió a Ser Jaremy con la mirada, e hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza, tras lo cual este salió del solar, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Adoptando una posición recta sobre su silla mientras apoyaba suavemente los brazos sobre el escritorio, se aclaró la garganta y comenzó con la reunión “ _Lord Comandante,_ _Lord Mayordomo, Maestro de Armas, Jefe de Constructores, Lord Pyke y Lord Noye_ , agradezco que acudan a esta reunión. Sé que nuestra aparición y la de nuestros _TRES DRAGONES_ en el _Muro_ ha supuesto y puede suponer muchos trastornos en su rutina diaria. Pero créanme, es mejor un corte a tiempo, que morir de gangrena” su voz fría e imperativa. Su tono bajo y enfático. A juzgar por la reacción de Pyke, se ve que nadie lo había informado que pese a su apariencia, él no era un adolescente que meaba pasto verde.

“Los he hecho reunir aquí para comunicarles mis planes. Sé que la _Night’s Wacht_ no participa en la política de los _Siete Reinos_ …Por eso mismo mis planes respecto a la hermandad y a lo que pase en el norte del muro, no tienen nada que ver con mis planes para recuperar lo que es legítimamente mío, y que volverá a serlo a _Fuego y Sangre”_ cuando concluyó la frase, pudo notar cómo Yarwick y Marsh daban un repullo. _‘Bien. Dos que están absolutamente atemorizados’_ Mormont por su parte se hallaba impasible, mientras que Noye y Pyke ahora tenían cierta cara de preocupación. Era hora de entonar el _mea culpa._

“La guardia ha sido largamente abandonada por mis ancestros, los cuales al igual que la propia hermandad, habían olvidado su auténtico cometido. Un _Rey_ ante todo y por sobre todo debe preocuparse y encargarse de la seguridad del _Reino_ , y la _Night’s Watch_ es la primera defensa del mismo. Pero no contra los _Salvajes **. No más**._ Su misión, que parece largamente olvidada, es la de defender a la humanidad del enemigo final del hombre; _Los Otros.”_ Al mencionar la legendaria amenaza y el cese de hostilidades permanente con el _Pueblo Libre,_ recibió las expresiones de incredulidad, repulsa y desconfianza que él esperaba. Era el momento.

“Y créanme, _La Segunda Larga Noche_ se aproxima y la _Night’s Wacht_ no podrá derrotarla sola. El _Pueblo Libre_ no podrá derrotarla. Robert y los demás señores vanidosos y caprichosos de _Los Siete Reinos_ no podrán pararla. Sólo un esfuerzo conjunto de todos los hombres y mujeres de _Westeros y Essos_ podrán evitar que los seres humanos sean parte del pasado, en un futuro donde sólo reine la muerte” concluyó con total certeza.

Al ver caras de que se estaba inventando todo, decidió jugar su primera carta. Rompiendo el lacre del pergamino de su tío Benjen y desenrollándolo sobre el escritorio, pasó a cedérselo a Jeor Mormont para que lo leyera, mientras informaba de qué era lo que le estaba dando “Esto es un pergamino redactado y firmado por mi tío Benjen Stark, con la firma de Qhorin _el media mano_ , asegurando que el _Ejército de la Muerte_ y _los Otros_ son tan reales como nosotros” antes si quiera de terminar la frase, Yarwick se hallaba negando con la cabeza y Marsh tenía una mirada turbia.

“Me imaginaba una reacción así por su parte” dijo tranquilamente, pero con un voz un tanto cortante, mientras con su mano izquierda hacia un gesto en dirección a los dos hermanos negros presentes que más oposición parecía iban a dar “Por eso me encargué personalmente, junto con mi hermano, _Su Excelencia,_ el príncipe Brandon Stark, de capturar uno de los soldados del _Ejército_ de la _Muerte_ , al cual hemos visto también con nuestros propios ojos y contra el cual hemos combatido, y aunque me duela decir, perdido irremediablemente. De no ser por mi hermano, posiblemente ahora estaría muerto, al igual que él y los _Otros_ habrían añadido dos soldados más a su ejército y posiblemente el dragón más grande que ha existido desde que cayera sobre mi tierra ancestral _la Maldición”_ dijo ominosamente, tratando de resaltar el poderío que poseen _los Otros,_ mientras escuchaba un profundo suspiro de Arya y un _gracias_ de su madre a Bran por lo bajo.

“Este chico está más loco que su abuelo…” dijo con total disgusto el jefe de constructores. Aegon se había preparado para insultos, pero se ve que su padre no esperaba algo así tan pronto, ya que se movió incómodamente sobre su silla.

“En efecto que mi abuelo, Aerys, estaba loco. Pero yo disto mucho de estarlo. ¡Ser Jaremy!” entonó en voz alta que se podía escuchar fácilmente desde el otro lado de la maciza puerta de roble.

Conforme su _Guardia Real_ abrió la puerta, los _Direwolf_ se volvieron prácticamente incontrolables, especialmente _Nymeria_ y _Winter. ’Detectan y les disgusta el olor a muerte’_ pensaba mientras veía cómo Ser Jaremy entraba por la puerta, arrastrando una oxidada cadena de hierro tras de sí. Al final de esta, con un nudo al cuello que a un ser vivo ahogaría y mataría, se encontraba el fallecido hermano de la guardia Jeffer Flores ‘ _O lo que queda de él’_ observó _el Conquistador_ , cuando el cuerpo prácticamente pulverizado por el peso y el impacto de _Balerion_ comenzó a arrastrarse penosamente por la estancia.

La reacción de los hermanos de la guardia fue de espanto y pánico, no dando crédito a lo que tenían frente a ellos. Aprovechando el desconcierto y pavor de estos, con una señal de la mano derecha, ordenó a Ser Jaremy que atravesara con su espada de acero forjado la espalda del reanimado ser, clavándolo al suelo en el acto.

El grito de espanto y terror de su madre y hermana cuando el ser siguió revolviéndose, hasta que la espada lo cortó al medio, permitiéndole de nuevo cierto avance, le recordó por qué no había querido hablar con nadie sobre el desarrollo de la reunión a excepción de Bran. Ninguno más de los presentes había visto _una de las marionetas de los Otros_ y quería saber la reacción de su familia ante la visión de lo que tendrían que combatir en el futuro no muy lejano, sin haber sido influenciados antes por su narración y descripción o la de Bran.

Al escanear la estancia, vio que su padre estaba más pálido de lo común, pero parecía que una nueva determinación brillaba en sus ojos, fijos en el reanimado hermano. Su hermana y su madre se hallaban abrazadas tras los lobos, los cuales asomaban los colmillos y se mostraban casi incontrolables ante la _burla_ de hombre que se hallaba ante ellos. Bran por su parte, parecía ni estar ahí presente, observando todo con su ojo, pero a la vez como si no estuviera mirando nada. Por el contrario, su tío Aemon que no podía ver nada, parecía ser el que más estaba observando todo lo que sucedía en la estancia, apenas moviendo un músculo de su cara o de su cuerpo, atento a todo, salvo para hacer una mueca debido al comentario sobre su abuelo Aerys y ante el olor que desprendía el cadáver aplastado y ahora abierto al medio.

“Sólo se los puede matar con fuego o acero Valyrio, que sepamos por el momento. Es posible que también les afecte el _dragonglass_ ” hizo una pausa para que cayesen en quién poseía tres enormes criaturas que eran fuego hecho carne. Cuando pudo ver la realización en sus rostros, prosiguió “Cómo verán mis señores, no estoy loco, ni pretendo utilizar a los _Otros_ cómo un pretexto para reclamar lo que es mío _._ La amenaza es real, siempre lo ha sido. Ha estado esperando su momento. Esperando a que se olvidarán de ellos, el verdadero enemigo de los hombres, para en ese momento asestar el golpe definitivo. El golpe que según el juramento original, la _Guardia de la Noche_ debería parar y repeler. Díganme ustedes si están preparados para **_cumplir_** **_su cometido fundacional_** de salvar a la humanidad de cien mil seres más cómo este.” Dijo con voz cargada de emoción, tratando de apelar al honor y al verdadero propósito de la guardia.

Los hermanos negros se miraron entre ellos, miraron al cadáver reanimado, el cual trataba de alcanzarles pese a su estado, sujeto gracias al férreo agarre de la cadena por parte de Ser Jaremy. Las caras de derrota en los hombres de la guardia eran evidentes. Al igual que Aegon, debían saber que sus apenas dos mil, tres mil hombres, mal preparados la mayoría de ellos, serían incapaces no ya de frenar a _los Otros_ , si no tan sólo de plantar batalla. ‘ _Al igual que serían incapaces de enfrentar a nuestros tres dragones y diez mil hombres del Pueblo Libre, por muy mal entrenados que estos estuvieran’_ le recordó de pasada _El Conquistador_

Viendo que era el momento, hizo un gesto a Ser Jaremy con su mano izquierda, el cual enrolló un poco la cadena y se llevó arrastrando al cuerpo, que para repulsión de todos los presentes, iba dejando un reguero de intestinos pegados al frio suelo de piedra y granito.

Sintiendo cómo a su espalda su madre y hermana se encontraban totalmente descompuestas, mientras que Bran, su padre y el resto de los hombres de la Guardia a excepción de Jeor Mormont  y el maestre Aemon, estaban pálidos cómo la nieve, decidió que era el momento de hacer la pausa.

“Debido a la condición del solar, convendría que lo mejor para todos sería que se limpiase la estancia y nos volvamos a reunir en ella en media hora ¿Si?” pregunta que más bien era una orden y que fue seguida de un coro de sies, con excepción del maestre, el cual se dirigió a él por primera vez durante esa mañana

“ _Su Gracia,_ ya que hacemos una interrupción ¿Sería tan amable de permitir a su anciano tío permanecer durante la interrupción en sus estancias? Temo por mis frágiles huesos bajando las resbaladizas escaleras de esta torre más veces de las necesarias” le dijo con voz cálida, una sonrisa de oreja y su mirada perdida, que en ocasiones parecía ver más que algunos que tenían la visión perfecta.

“Sin problema tío” dijo con más alegría y familiaridad de la que exigía la situación, tras lo cual se levantó de su silla y dio por desconvocada la reunión hasta dentro de quince minutos con un gesto de su cabeza. Su hermana y su madre salieron  rápidamente, seguidas por los lobos y Ser Jaremy en dirección a sus estancias personales. Al abandonar los hermanos la estancia, sólo quedaban su hermano Bran, su padre y su tío.

* * *

“Gracias por lo de recién tío Aemon. No veía manera de justificar que tú te quedases con nosotros en vez de con ellos… hay un tema que la familia necesita discutir inmediatamente” dijo Aegon con cierta urgencia, para a continuación tenderle su brazo al tío Aemon y dirigirse hacia sus estancias de dormitorio, seguidos por Bran y su padre Rhaegar unos pasos más atrás.

Cuando llegaron a su estancia que hacía las veces de dormitorio, ayudó a sentarse a su tío Aemon en una silla frente a la cómoda que había bajo la ventana y observó a Rhaegar. Su padre estaba de pie apoyado contra la pared cercana a la puerta, ahora cerrada que daba acceso al solar de reuniones, con cara de absoluta determinación, pero con una sonrisa y mirada llena de amor y  de orgullo dirigida hacia él _‘Me parece que le tengo que dar una oportunidad cómo padre. A lo mejor dicté juicio demasiado rápido sobre él’_ pensaba con cierta emoción, que no sabía que tenía.

Salvo por la escasa diferencia en altura, la larga melena que poseía su padre hasta los hombros, el que su cara fuera un poco más alargada respecto a la de su padre, y a que debido al ritual, el pelo de Aegon aún se encontraba demasiado corto para su gusto, parecían hermanos entre padre e hijo. Un día durante la conquista, _El Conquistador_  le explicó que en la mayoría de los casos la gente sólo veía aquello que quería ver, y tras ver a su padre, lo comprendió. Estando frente a frente ahora con su padre, le resultaba imposible comprender que en algún momento alguien hubiera podido opinar que él y su tío Eddard Stark eran idénticos cuando este tenía su edad.

Y no era sólo por apariencia. Al igual que el _Conquistador_ y que él mismo, su padre Rhaegar también tenía una tendencia hacia la melancolía y a cerrarse en sí mismo. Una de las cosas que más había apreciado de su padre en el poco tiempo que habían pasado juntos, realizando los planes para sus futuras campañas, era que al igual que él, Rhaegar apreciaba los largos silencios en meditación y contemplación. A lo mejor ellos dos nunca serían el alma de un banquete, pero sin duda su padre era una persona con la que era fácil trabajar y tenían formas de pensar similares. Además ambos poseían una cosa que poca gente puede tener. La retrospectiva que daba haber muerto y vuelto a la vida. Aunque a lo mejor su derrota no había sido tan estrepitosa cómo la de su padre, tanto para él cómo para el _Conquistador_ , el estado en que se hallaban los _Siete Reinos_ lo veían directamente consecuencia de su negligencia a la hora de crear un juego que explotaba todo lo malo del sistema feudo vasallático.

Su anciano tío se aclaró la garganta, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, y se dirigió a él “Dime Egg, ¿es cierto que has visto a los _Otros y al Ejército de la Muerte?”_

“Sí. Tanto Bran, como mi tío Benjen, cómo é _l media mano_ y yo lo hemos visto. Fue tal y cómo me lo describió mi hermana hace casi trescientos años cuando tuvo su _sueño dragón._ Y aunque no lo hayas podido ver, tienen los ojos azul brillante, tal y como mi padre describe que eran en sus sueños…Esto que quede entre nosotros cuatro, pero si no es por mi armadura de acero Valyrio, estoy convencido que ahora estaría muerto, o algo peor. Uno de los _Otros_ transformo su espada, translúcida pero de hielo, en una lanza.” Comenzó a narrar en tono que sin el pretenderlo cada vez se hacía más tenue y encerraba un temblor que no podía contener del todo

Tras tragar y respirar hondo, continuó la narración con apenas un hilo de voz, mientras miraba a su padre a los ojos, para que entendiera exactamente a lo que se enfrentaban “A continuación con una fuerza fuera de este mundo, estando a unos setenta, u ochenta metros de mí, la lanzó contra mi espalda. Bran me avisó en el momento justo para que me girase y la lanza impactase de pleno sobre el extremo inferior del gorjal de acero forjado que se transformo en hielo en el instante. El peto y la cota de malla de debajo, ambas del acero de nuestros ancestros, apenas si tienen marca. Eso sí, yo volé cómo unos seis, siete metros de la fuerza del impacto…”

“¡¿Qué?!” Sonaron de repente dos voces femeninas a su derecha. Sin que él se diera cuenta, tanto su madre cómo Arya habían entrado por la puerta lateral que conectaba las distintas estancias que había para dormir, acompañadas por Ser Jaremy, y por lo visto habían escuchado detalles sobre su encuentro con los _Otros_ que en un principio pensaba dejar fuera del conocimiento de ambas por el bien de su tranquilidad.

Yendo a abrazar a su madre y hermana, les reaseguró cuando vio la expresión de pánico y preocupación de ambas tenían dibujada en sus caras “Estoy bien, no ha pasado nada por fortuna, tranquilas. Sigo vivo” ‘ _O eso quiero creer’_ pensaba amargamente a veces respecto a su muerte y posterior resurrección. mientras usaba su voz más suave y cariñosa para calmarlas. Cuando concluyó el abrazo con Arya y su madre, y se volvió a incorporar en posición erguida, y se dirigió hacia la silla que había al otro lado de la del maestre. El silencio se apoderó de la estancia.

“¿Cuántos soldados tienen? ¿Cuántos de los _Otros_ hay? ¿Sabemos sus motivaciones, de donde vienen o cómo frenarlos?” rompió el silencio su padre, mientras su tío Aemon asentía con la cabeza a las preguntas de Rhaegar. Su madre y Arya sentadas sobre su cama, lo miraban con atención, la preocupación aún reflejada en sus rostros. Aegon miró a su hermano Bran que se hallaba sentado en medio de la estancia acariciando a su lobo, el cual le devolvió una mirada y le hizo un gesto cómo que él debía ser quién comenzara la explicación.

“Sus números están fácilmente por encima de los cien mil seres cómo el que capturamos y que nosotros viéramos, trece de los _Otros._ En el ejército también había animales reanimados y gigantes, pero por fortuna, ni rastro de las famosas arañas de la leyenda” contestó a su padre de forma simple y resignada, el cual parecía estar atragantándose. La cara de espanto de su madre parecía aumentar, mientras que Arya se aferraba a _Nymeria_ cómo si eso la pudiera proteger de cualquier cosa. Su tío Aemon continuaba imperturbable.

“En cuanto a lo otro, nuestro Escudero y _Maestro de Susurros, Lord _Branraven__ os informará de ello. _Su Excelencia_.” Dijo con cierto humor, pero voz temblorosa, dirigiendo un gesto de sus brazos hacia Bran, antes de llevarlos hacia la palangana con agua fresca que había encima de la cómoda, donde había depositado momentáneamente su corona al sentarse.

“Y sí, antes que ninguno de pregunte, hablo de Lord Brynden Rivers y sí, _estaba_ vivo, aunque _ahora no_ y Bran es su _sustituto_. Signifique lo que signifique eso” tras lo que Aegon se encogió de hombros, le lanzó una mirada furtiva a su hermano Bran y luego miró a su padre y luego a su madre y hermana con expresión resignada de que estaba contando todo lo que podía o sabía, y que era Bran quién podía explicarles más sobre el asunto.

Mientras Aegon se refrescaba la cara y las manos, Bran se echó su largo pelo hacia atrás, dejando al descubierto por primera vez desde que había vuelto al _Muro,_ la ausencia de su ojo izquierdo y la mancha color sangre en forma de lágrima que tenía por encima de su pómulo izquierdo “Respecto a tus preguntas tío Rhaegar, creo que yo mejor que Aegon puedo contestarlas. Los _Otros_ son el arma creada por los _cantores de la tierra_ , los que nosotros conocemos como _niños del bosque_ , cómo respuesta a la invasión de los primeros hombres.” Dijo Bran con su voz mágica, que a veces parecía que salía de su interior y no de su boca.

Su padre pareció notar el cambio en Bran, más allá de la evidente falta de un ojo, pues puso cierta cara de respeto y curiosidad por la forma en que se expresaba y conducía Bran. Arya por su parte parecía totalmente alucinada por su _nuevo_ hermano, mirándolo con una mezcla de asombro y temor. Su madre que se estaba encargando de servirle un poco de agua con limón al maestre Aemon, soltó un grito ahogado, acompañado de un ligero escalofrío que le hizo derramar agua fuera del cuerno en el que servía. ‘ _Sin duda este nuevo Bran tiene una presencia a veces intranquilizadora’_ le dijo en su interior _el Conquistador_ , con un tono que sólo podría describir cómo de cierto respeto.

Bran totalmente inalterado por las miradas de sorpresa, cierto disgusto y asombro por parte de la familia, procedió a decir su parte con esa voz que se parecía a la de _Bloodraven_ durante su muerte en las criptas y que le erizaba los vellos del cuello “En la primera _Larga Noche_ no se los derrotó definitivamente, si no que se alcanzó una especie de empate técnico, en el que gracias a la magia de sus creadores y la capacidad bélica de los primeros hombres con alguna ayuda extranjera, se los pudo contener. A cambio de esta contención, se firmó un pacto en la _Isla de las Caras_ entre _cantores_ y primeros hombres, por el cual el bando _vencedor_ por así llamarlo, los hombres, debieron sacrificar miembros de su propia estirpe para crear una segunda generación de _Otros,_ que despertarían cuando se rompiera el _balance de la canción de la tierra_ con el propósito de erradicar toda vida de la existencia _._ ”

“Respecto a la forma de derrotarlos definitivamente, es algo que todavía se me escapa. Por ahora nuestra mejor opción es prepararnos para eliminar todo su ejército y luego ver cómo tratar con la magia de los _Otros_.” Concluyó su _Valonqar_ , en un tono que parecía ser más para él que para los presentes y que reflejaba incomprensión del cómo era posible que no tuviera respuesta ante la pregunta formulada.

“Aunque por todo lo que sé, todo apunta a que Aegon es el encargado de restaurar el balance de la _canción_. Cómo puede hacerlo, tampoco lo sé aún, pero confío en que en _Essos_ hallaremos más respuestas” terminó su exposición Bran, con voz más propia de lo que era, un niño, que de aquello en que se había convertido y que Aegon era incapaz de comprender del todo.

Tras la explicación, o el intento de ello por parte de Bran, su tío Aemon se aclaró la garganta y posó sus blanquecinos ojos sobre él, al igual que su mano izquierda sobre su rodilla, la que apretó ligeramente en un gesto de cariño “Querido sobrino Aegon, creo que necesito que me pongas al corriente respecto a tus planes futuros y de esa forma ser de mayor utilidad que sólo sabiendo sólo el esbozo que me ha dado tu padre” dijo su tío Aemon suavemente.

“Estoy de acuerdo, pero antes de continuar, debéis saber todos los presentes que esta pausa en la reunión con los mandos de la guardia la tenía prevista de ante mano. Sé que había acordado comentar con todos respecto a las acciones a llevar a cabo y cómo ejecutarlas, pero quería que cuando vierais al verdadero enemigo por primera vez, fuera a la vez que los hombres de la guardia. Que vieran que no había nada de ante mano.” Dijo Aegon dirigiéndose a su familia en un tono ciertamente exculpatorio, pero firme y seco.  

“Además este era un tema que quería discutir una sola vez, pues tras esta pausa, se pondrán en marcha unos mecanismos y procesos que pronto escaparán a nuestro control” sentenció, tras lo cual se levantó de la silla y comenzó a andar hacia el centro de la estancia, casi al lado de su padre, para acabar poniéndose de frente a su madre, su hermana, su tío y su hermano. Aceró su posición, tensándose involuntariamente, sabedor de que una vez hablase y dejase tendidos sus planes, no habría marcha atrás. Observó rostros de atención en su madre y hermana. Impasividad en Bran que sabía posiblemente mejor que él mismo lo que supondrían sus palabras. Su padre a su lado, reflejaba cierta ansiedad y al igual que Aegon, se encontraba tenso. Su tío Aemon tenía una mezcla de expectación y preocupación dibujada en sus facciones. _’Ahora o nunca’_ pensó.

“Debido a los sucesos y el desarrollo de la última noche, desde hoy estamos en _Guerra_. Son realmente dos guerras, pero en realidad es una. La única forma de al menos frenar esta amenaza es unificando _Westeros_ bajo nuestro estandarte, pero eso sólo podremos hacerlo si conseguimos obtener los recursos y hombres que se encuentran fuera de _Los Siete Reinos_.” Les anunció a su familia. Era algo que tanto Bran, como su padre Rhaegar y su madre Lyanna en parte, ya sabían. Pero ni Arya, ni su tío Aemon apenas tenían más que esbozos del plan basados en comentarios que habían escuchado de pasada, o aquello que necesitaban saber hasta ese momento. Viendo que tenía toda la atención de los presentes, incluido su padre que afirmaba a su lado cada una de sus frases, decidió continuar desgranando el plan.

“Cuando estemos en _Essos_ , someteremos las _Antiguas Hijas de Valyria y de Ghis_ para crear un modelo sostenible capaz de producir, proveer y sustentar no sólo a nuestra población, si no en especial al ejército profesional que crearemos. En ese punto será cuando volvamos nuestros ojos hacia lo que hay entre el _Muro y Dorne._ Por ese motivo, es que hoy pienso comprarle a la _Guardia de la Noche_ la mitad del _Muro_ , así cómo reclamarles el _Agasajo de Brandon_ y cedérselo al _Pueblo Libre, o Salvajes,_ para que habiten en él, restauren los castillos y fuertes en su mitad, pero sin cruzar al sur del _Agasajo_ salvo emergencia del _Ejército de los Otros_.” Concluyó para cierta sorpresa de su padre y su madre, que sin duda no esperaban este repentino cambio de planes respecto al Muro.

“¿Y cómo piensas realizar esa compra Aegon? Si tu padre no me ha informado mal, hasta que no te hagas con el control del _Banco de Hierro_ , no poseemos oro ni riquezas” le interrogó el venerable maestre con cierta duda en su voz, pero cálidamente. Le alegró el corazón que el propio maestre se contase a él cómo parte de la familia. Si bien pensaba convencerlo para que asumiera su rol cómo miembro de la casa Targaryen en la nueva capital del muro, esperaba encontrarse con resistencia por parte de su ancianísimo tío.

Sonriendo y con voz decidida pero vibrante, ignorando la pregunta en cuestión del Maestre, pero medio contestándosela a la vez pasó a relatar lo que esperaba hacer respecto a la _Guardia_ y al _Muro_ “Mi objetivo en el _Norte_ , especialmente con la _Night’s Wacht_ en base a su juramento, es tratar de separar lo máximo posible las dos causas que estamos luchando en simultáneo. Relacionadas entre sí, pero distintas en esencia; una es el restablecimiento de nuestra dinastía y el control de la práctica totalidad de dos continentes. Una causa _egoísta_ , podría decirse. La segunda es asumir el mando y el papel de líderes en la _Gran Guerra, salvar la humanidad._ Una causa desinteresada, generosa y _por el bien común_ ” dijo tras lo que se quedó esperando algún tipo de reacción. Pudo ver cómo su tío Aemon afirmaba con su cabeza, pero nadie entendía realmente el significado tras sus palabras y salvo su hermanito, todos lo miraban con caras de expectación.

“Es por eso que Bran y yo hemos incorporado a los miembros del _Pueblo Libre_ , o _Salvajes del Norte del Muro_ como **_ciudadanos_ **de la primera provincia del _**Feudo Libre de Valyria y de Poniente** ; Tar-nu Fuin, El Bosque Bajo La Noche **[1]**”_ sentenció a continuación. Las caras de sorpresa y admiración en su madre y hermana eran una fuente de orgullo para Aegon.  

Su madre Lyanna, conocedora del plan de establecer una _ciudadanía_ que atase a los súbditos a la casa Targaryen en vez de a los señores o la nobleza, irradiaba orgullo por sus logros, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y sus brillantes ojos grises parecían humedecerse. _‘Así que esto es lo que sentía Robb cuando su madre le felicitaba por derrotarlo en los sparrings’_ pensó brevemente con orgullo y alegría, para volver a contemplar a brevemente a Arya lo estaba mirando con cierta reverencia que lo incomodaba. _‘No quiero que me mire igual que algunos de los Salvajes. No soy ninguna clase de Dios. Soy su hermano mayor’,_ mientras que su padre lo estaba mirando cómo si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza

“¿Perdón? ¿Cómo habéis logrado eso? ¿No se suponía que la _ciudad-estado_ de Braavos y los territorios circundantes serían la primera provincia del _Feudo Libre?”_ preguntó su padre Rhaegar con una voz incrédula, pero con un punto cuestionador.

A fin de cuentas, la gran mayoría de las ideas relativas a la gestión de los súbditos y nobleza en el nuevo _Feudo Libre de Valyria_ habían partido de su padre, para lo cual habían establecido una serie de pasos, donde era fundamental que la piedra fundacional del nuevo _Estado_ que pensaban crear y que iba a abarcar dos continentes, fuera Braavos. Su situación geográfica, su posición cómo puerto comercial y de intercambio entre _Essos_ Y _Westeros,_ la proximidad con el Norte y la presencia de los _Faceless Man_ y el _Banco de Hierro_ la convertían en el punto ideal desde el que iniciar la penetración hacia oriente de su campaña. Sin embargo cuando entre él y su padre Rhaegar realizaron los planes en el solar de su tío Eddard en Winterfell, jamás se les había ocurrido que a los quince días de haber vuelto a la vida casi 115.000 personas, la casi totalidad de los _Salvajes_ del _Norte del Muro,_ _Gigantes_ incluidos, se habrían unido a su causa voluntariamente en _Westeros._ Por lo que procedió a explicar por qué la situación se había acelerado y el plan había tenido que ser adaptado a las situaciones que se fueron presentando.

“Al volver hacia el muro tras el encuentro con los _Otros_ , topamos con el asentamiento del _antiguo_ _Rey de Más Allá del Muro…”_ le dijo a su padre con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sumiéndolo a este en un desconcierto aún mayor, aunque en sus negros y purpúreos ojos parecía brillar cierto entendimiento de lo que había tras sus palabras

“¿Cómo que antiguo?” interrumpió  abruptamente su madre con cara de no comprender sus palabras “¿Acaso había uno y nadie lo sabía? ¿Qué ha pasado con él?”  A su lado, Arya asentía con la cabeza como si tuviera las mismas preguntas y remató el escepticismo de su madre,

“¡No ha habido un rey de más allá del Muro desde Raymun Barbarroja y eso fue hace cientos de años Jon! ¡Tienes que estar equivocado!” hablando con tono que daba por sentado que ella tenía razón y él no sabía lo que estaba diciendo, para gran diversión de su tío Aemon, quien dejo escapar una risita ante los ademanes de su hermana. ‘ _Las Catorce Llamas asistan a quién se cruce en el camino de mi madre o hermanita’_ pensaba con cierto humor, al ver la personalidad arrolladora de ambas.

“Sí ambas me dejáis continuar, pronto lo entenderéis. Aprovechando la ocasión, Bran me convenció para descender y probar suerte diplomática.” Dijo haciendo una pausa, para proseguir a continuación con su relato en tono explicativo y voz relajada “Al encontrarnos frente a todos sus líderes, al mando de todos ellos dimos con que un hermano de la guardia llamado Mance Rayder, conocedor de la verdadera amenaza, decidió desertar un día y reunir a los clanes y gentes de _Más Allá del Muro_ en pos de salvarlos de los _Otros._ Su objetivo era reunir el mayor ejército que jamás hubiera asaltado el _Muro_ , para una vez tomado, usar este de escudo ante el _Ejército de la Muerte._ Se ve que el hombre tuvo éxito, pues acabaron nombrándolo _Rey de Más Allá del Muro”_ concluyó encogiéndose de hombros y extendiendo las manos y brazos hacía delante, mostrando que más respuestas sobre ese tema no poseía.

“El asunto es que tras una involuntaria demostración de poder por mi parte…” Aegon agachó la cabeza, se pasó la mano derecha por su incipiente y lacio cabello y suspiró, sabiendo que si no se hubiera emocionado tanto con Balerion, posiblemente no tendría que haber cortado a un hombre al medio. Su padre lo miró inquisitivamente, pero él le hizo un gesto con la mano, disminuyendo la importancia de lo que había pasado

“Negociamos un acuerdo con ellos; el triángulo formado por el _Muro_ desde _Eastwatch_  en el este, hasta _Oakenshield_ en el oeste y la costa adyacente a la _Bahía de las Focas_ hasta _Hardhome_ en él norte, son las tierras de la nueva provincia _Tar-nu Fuin,_ cuya capital será la ciudad portuaria de _Forlond, El puerto del Norte **[2]**,_ en la actual _Eastwatch By the Sea.”_ Concluyó con cierta pomposidad. _‘Sin duda soy mejor que El Conquistador para poner nombres’_ pensaba con cierta sorna y orgullo en su interior por usar el Valyrio primitivo para nomenclar las nuevas ciudades, provincias y protectorados del _Feudo Libre_

“A su vez he creado una especie de nobleza y rangos señoriales, otorgándole el título de nuevo señor de _Forlond_ y lord protector de _Tar-nu Fuin_ a Mance Rayder. Bran tiene la lista completa de los jefes de clan, _magnars_ y _cambia-pieles_ que hemos considerado aptos para la tarea, o que por desgracia, tienen mucho ascendente en sus gentes y hay que aceptarlos cómo vienen” Mirando hacía la silenciosa, pero constante presencia que acechaba en el pasaje entre las habitaciones de las estancias reales de la _Torre del Rey_ , dirigió una mirada cordial y en tono cálido pero autoritario se dirigió su único _Guardia Real en Westeros_ _“_ Ser Jaremy acérquese” El interpelado se sorprendió por su reclamo, pero pronto accedió a la estancia donde estaban Aegon con su familia y se puso frente a él.

“Me alegro que esté aquí, pues los planes también le afectan. Usted será nuestro mando militar en el _Muro_ y en el _Norte._ Su autoridad sólo podrá ser puesta en entre dicho por el maestre Aemon, el cual si acepta se convertirá en el administrador civil de la provincia. Bajo su responsabilidad estarán los ejércitos y contingentes de seguridad del _Feudo Libre de Valyria y Poniente_ en el _Norte_ y el _Muro_.”

* * *

 

“ _Su Gracia,_ me honra con este encargo. Pero,  ¿cuáles serán mis funciones?” Pregunto entre dudoso y con curiosidad Rikker

Mirándolo con confianza de que era el hombre adecuado para llevar la tarea, asintió con la cabeza y pasó a explicarle qué esperaba de él “Su principal función será la de adiestrar, entrenar, armar y mandar al nuevo ejército que se va a crear aquí en el _Norte y el Muro_. Junto a ello tendrá que montar planes de defensa en profundidad para el norte del Muro y el sur hasta el _Nuevo_ _Agasajo”_ Hizo una pausa, se encogió de hombros y continuó.

“A su vez, Ser Jaremy, entre los hijos mayores de 11 días del nombre de los distintos jefes de clanes, tendrá que elegir un par de escuderos para usted. Uno de los cuales será sí o sí Sigorn Thenn. Del mismo modo, deberá elegir uno para cada uno de los mandos de la guardia y a más de un centenar provenientes de los clanes más prominentes para que vayan a _Winterfell_ a entrenarse y ser formados cómo soldados de la guardia del castillo por Ser Rodrik Cassel.” Concluyó con tono seco. Decidió ignorar la mirada cuestionadora de su madre y hermana por tomar rehenes de forma tan flagrante, pero no era tan ingenuo para pensar que sólo la buena voluntad iba a cambiar miles de años de tradiciones, muchas de las cuales se basaban en una violencia no tolerable al sur del muro y mucho menos, en el nuevo mundo que pretendían construir.

“Por último se encargará de supervisar cómo el actual ejército de _Más Allá del Muro_ será desbandado, y sólo aquellos que se alisten en nuestro nuevo ejército o que tengan posiciones en la administración, tendrán derecho a estar armados. Usted y un contingente de la guardia bajo el mando de mi tío Benjen se encargará de su reclutamiento, equipamiento y entrenamiento personalmente, aunque actualmente nos falta desesperadamente personal especializado. Lo que me lleva a lo siguiente, ya relacionado con nuestros planes en _Essos_.”Explicó Aegon ya para toda la familia.

“En cuanto tengamos el oro del _Banco de Hierro_ enviáremos desde _Essos_ maestros canteros, constructores, carpinteros, arquitectos, armeros, herreros, escribas y sanadores, que enseñen a aquellos que muestren más promesa para realizar estos cometidos de entre los ciudadanos de _Tar-nu Fuin._ ” Continuó explicando, tanto para Rikker, como para su tío, cómo al resto de la audiencia, los planes que él y Bran habían establecido sobre la marcha ante los repentinos sucesos que habían tenido lugar. “Gracias a que contamos con el apoyo del _Pueblo Libre_ , tenemos cambia-pieles, Gigantes y mamuts. Cuando Bran tomó el manto de Bloodraven fue capaz de ver a su yo del pasado, Brandon el Constructor, construir el muro con ayuda de estos.” Hizo una pausa, para dejar calar la información, mostrando que aparte de ser posibles levas para el nuevo ejército, entre los _salvajes_ del norte del Muro habían dando con una mano de obra para la construcción que acelerarían los tiempos.

“Sumándole la ayuda de personal y materiales provenientes de _Essos,_ Creo que no se tardará más de  nueve o doce lunas en erigir una nueva ciudad-fortaleza donde ahora se encuentra la de la _Night’s Wacht_ y sobre ambos lados del _Muro,_ apoyada en este. Además, esta inesperada ayuda nos podrá servir al otro lado del _Mar Angosto_ en los proyectos constructivos que iniciemos allí. Por mucha prisa que nos demos, es probable que las obras en el Muro estén avanzadas antes que iniciemos la construcción de nuestra futura capital del _Feudo_ ” Intervino su hermano Bran, fortaleciendo su punto. Su padre parecía convencido con las decisiones que había tomado, mientras su tío Aemon continuaba prestando atención.

“El _Bosque Encantado_ va servir como fuente de materia prima para la construcción de nuestra nueva flota, comercio con Braavos donde la madera escasea y cómo fuente de combustible para nuestras nuevas forjas. En _Forlond_ se instalarán astilleros y habrá un intercambio naval ininterrumpido de bienes y personal entre _Braavos_ y la nueva provincia.”  Sentenció Aegon, con un tono esperanzando que todo lo que había planeado con Bran, sería pronto realidad.

“A su vez también voy a comprarle a la guardia _El Agasajo de Brandon,_ para usarlo como tierras de cultivo en propiedad del _Feudo_ para la guardia y la nueva provincia, atendida por ciudadanos a cambio de salario _. El Muro y Tar-nu Fuin_ no pueden depender sólo de la importación de grano. A su vez hará falta crear e importar grandes cantidades de cristal para construir invernaderos, aunque eso con nuestros dragones no supondrá gran problema con el tipo de arena que hay en la costa de _Essos”_ concluyó con firmeza, sabiendo que no habría grandes problemas respecto esto último. Él había visto a través de los ojos del _Conquistador_ , lo que el fuego de Balerion hacía en la arena de Dragonstone. En la blanca arena del sur de Pentos o Lys, podrían conseguir enormes cantidades de vidrio y cristal para el Norte

“En la delimitación entre el _Agasajo de Brandon_ y el _Nuevo Agasajo_ se construirá una empalizada con soporte de tierra desde _Castle Black_ hacia el este, recurriendo a la madera de este lado del muro, para así agrandar la superficie cultivable. Cuando nosotros partamos para _EastWacht_ y luego _Essos_ , usaremos a _Balerion y Vhagar_ para que hagan una enorme trinchera, donde luego  con ayuda de los _wargs,_ los gigantes y los mamuts ira la susodicha empalizada.”Dijo dirigiéndose especialmente a Rikker y a su tío. Aunque había ordenado a Mance Rayder todo esto, dejándole una gran cantidad de pergaminos con concisas instrucciones sobre que esperaba de él cómo líder político de la provincia, no estaba de más que gente en la que tenía bastante más confianza, en especial su tío Aemon, supieran lo que se esperaba que hicieran en la nueva _Provincia. ‘Espero que el tío Benjen esté vivo y vuelva antes de nuestra partida. Me gustaría que alguien de la guardia también supiera nuestros planes. Si no tendré que recurrir Thorne’_ pensó con cierto temor por el destino de su tío y cierto amargor de pensar en tener que delegar poder en Thorne. Suspiró y miró a su padre a los ojos, pues necesitaría de su ayuda

“Es una medida defensiva, tanto hacia el sur, cómo hacia el norte. Antes de irnos, los dragones se encargarán de aflojar la tierra. No creo que Meraxes nos siga, pero Vhagar y Balerion producen llamas lo suficientemente potentes cómo para abrir zanjas en cualquier superficie.” Le dijo a su padre con confianza de que este ya habría creado un vínculo con _Vhagar_ lo suficiente fuerte cómo para realizar lo que proponía.

“Un poco cómo el foso en el _Foso, ¿no?”_ preguntó su padre, a lo que él asintió. “A menor escala, pero sí.” Del _Foso Caitlin_ se tenía que encargar su tío Ned y su primo Robb. ‘ _Ahí no tendrán mano mis dragones voladores, aunque sí los de oro.’_ Pensaba ante la tremenda inversión que iba a tener que realizar en que su tío Eddard Stark cumpliera con su cometido original como buen _Guardián_ del _Norte_.

 _‘Todo este proyecto de reformas debería haber sido ejecutado hace mucho tiempo por tu tío, o tu abuelo materno y lo sabes. Al final es la casa Targaryen la que acaba pagando generaciones de desidia y acomodo Stark. Cuando fuimos a Winterfell tras la conquista, impresionaba tanto o más que Dragonstone. Ahora parece una fortaleza tétrica, decrépita y cayéndose a…’_  y el _Dragón Renacido_ cortó por primera vez en varios días su conexión mental con _El Conquistador._ Aegon tenía bastante para en la situación actual, mantener la cabeza fría y en los planes que tan duramente había concebido con, Bran, su padre y el propio _Conquistador_ , cómo para que este último ahora viniera a expulsar todo su resquemor y bilis hacia la casa Stark, en especial contra su tío y contra su abuelo.

Al haber estado al otro lado de la situación, sabía la horrible sensación que se tenía cuando el portador de tu alma te cerraba de la suya. _‘Esa sensación de nada absoluta…’_ se le erizaban los vellos del cuello de recordarlo. Pero ahora no era momento de sentir pena por Aegon _el Conquistador,_ si no de cumplir con su deber cómo Aegon _el Dragon Renacido_.  Respiró hondo y prosiguió exponiendo el plan a su audiencia.

“Cada persona que viva en el muro  y que no pertenezca a la Guardia, estará registrada y censada, poseyendo la _ciudadanía_ del _Feudo Libre de Valyria y Poniente_ , ateniéndose a su justicia y leyes. Así por ejemplo, entre el _Pueblo Libre_ no habrá más robos de mujeres, ni pillaje, ni asesinatos, ni violaciones. La justicia dejará de ser arbitraría y se creará un cuerpo de seguridad interno, adjunto al ejército. En caso de que se cometan los crímenes, los líderes por mí nombrados deben ejercer justicia, recurriendo sólo a ese cuerpo de seguridad para ejercerla. En caso de que no lo hagan, o con medios fuera de los establecidos por las nuevas leyes que tienen por escrito de mi propio puño y que serán las que reinen en todo el _Feudo_ , Rikker lo hará con ellos y con los culpables” Aegon comenzó a explicar la piedra angular en la que se basarían sus conquistas y nuevas posesiones, así que con la mirada y un gesto de la cabeza, animó a su padre a continuar explicando aquello que esperaban, les ayudase en vencer a _La Segunda Larga Noche_ y restituir la vieja gloria de Valyria.

“Si queremos vencer a los Otros, tenemos que cambiar el mundo para bien. Necesitamos crear un nuevo sistema. Uno con el que se elimine la figura intermedia entre el gobernante y el pueblo que este gobierna. Uno en él que los juramentos, el ejército, los impuestos, la marina comercial y de guerra, el comercio, las leyes y la justicia estén en subordinación de la propia casa Targaryen hacia y desde los súbditos a esta“ Explicó con pasión su padre Rhaegar, con su voz melodiosa y armónica, cómo ninguna otra que hubiera escuchado.

“Y la única forma de hacerlo sería haciendo a todos los súbditos iguales ante la ley y la justicia, sin importar nacimiento, género, creencia religiosa, riqueza o estatus social. Un sistema donde el ascenso social dependiera de ser _Ciudadanos del Feudo Libre_ y las propias habilidades personales, no del apellido que se porte.” Remató Aegon con toda simpleza.

Por fortuna de los dioses, su padre resultó una fuente inagotable de conocimiento político e histórico y parecía haber pensado toda su vida en cómo cambiar el modelo político vigente. Usando cómo boceto las propuestas del hermano del tío Aemon, Aegon V _El Improbable_ , mezclada con la forma de gobierno entre las familias Valyrias de antes de la maldición y el mantenimiento de ciertas estructuras basadas en el vasallaje y en los juramentos, su padre Rhaegar había dado con la forma de crear un doble estado. En ese nuevo estado, la casa Targaryen ostentaría a perpetuidad el poder administrativo, militar y ejecutivo, formando la columna vertebral del _Feudo Libre._ Su principio y su fin, pues todo ciudadano estaba vinculado contractualmente de por vida, al igual que sus hijos y los hijos de sus hijos, con la casa Targaryen, que era un _Estado_ en sí mismo dentro del _Feudo Libre de Valyria y Poniente_. Sólo cedían parte de su poder para hacer leyes, las cuales debían llevar su aprobación para su aplicación, y en la política regional. De esta forma creaban la ilusión de autonomía y autogobierno entre los liderazgos políticos de las provincias, los señores, nobleza y poderosos, cuando realmente tenían el poder que la casa Targaryen quisiera concederles. Además de esa forma podrían completar el destino del _Conquistador_ y el suyo propio con el mismo plan.

“Para conseguir esa igualdad, esa _isonomía_ , todos deben ser lo mismo. Y eso es ser _Ciudadanos del Feudo Libre de Valyria._ Todos sin excepción, con los mismos derechos, libertades y obligaciones. La homogenización de esta manera es total. Es obvio que debido a las riquezas, situación histórica, posición familiar, hablamos de un modelo que no será perfecto, ni podrá ser implementado en la totalidad de los territorios bajo nuestra esfera de influencia o poder directo.” Dijo con cierta impotencia y tristeza en su voz su padre.

“ _Ciudadano_ del _Feudo Libre de Valyria_ será todo aquel hombre o mujer dotado de palabra, dueño de tierras, con capacidad de diálogo, decisión y debate, capaz de llegar a un consenso con sus pares y que haya establecido juramento de lealtad eterna a la casa Targaryen. Este tendrá derecho a la participación política en las asambleas regionales y dependiendo de su capacidad censitaria, en los consejos provinciales o de protectorado. De la misma forma podrá participar en los distintos órganos de la administración en función a su nivel censitario.” Añadió Aegon a lo que estaba explicando su padre. Lo quisieran o no, la fiscalidad y su capacidad de recaudar grandes cantidades de oro eran su mejor baza para ganarse el apoyo del _Banco de Hierro_  y para financiar las muchas y costosas empresas que tenían por delante.

“La propiedad de tierras sólo podrá darse de dos formas: Mediante concesión de la casa Targaryen a cambio de la _ciudadanía_ y lo que ello implica, o mediante su compra a cambio de un juramento de lealtad eterna a la casa Targaryen en calidad de _Señores del Feudo Libre de Valyria y de los Siete Reinos_ y una compensación económica” Explicó su padre de forma pausada y explicativa, gesticulando de tanto en tanto con la cabeza en dirección a su madre y hacía Arya.

En ciertos momentos, sentía que Rhaegar realmente estaba explicando para ellas dos, más que para Rikker, su tío Aemon o Bran. Le alegraba infinitamente ver que Arya y su madre, al igual que con su padre, hubieran congeniado tan bien. De otra forma no era capaz de entender a Arya prestando atención durante tanto tiempo seguido a explicaciones sobre política y gestión territorial. _‘Sin duda parece que las dos se han tomado en serio lo de ser educadas cómo un príncipe heredero y que mi padre se ha tomado cómo algo personal que reciban tales conocimientos’_ pensó, haciendo que una breve sonrisa se le dibujase en el rostro. “Sólo el que tenga propiedad de tierras podrá participar en las asambleas, cuya función será la de trasladar los problemas de sus regiones al magistrado de la administración  y al líder político que actúa en nuestro nombre en la provincia o protectorado.” Continuó explicando su padre mientras él se encontraba mirando a su hermana y madre.

“Cada asamblea regional se celebrará cada 6 lunas y elegirá un representante para defender los intereses de su región en el consejo provincial o del protectorado. Para este consejo se podrán elegir hasta diez miembros electos de entre los ciudadanos de cada provincia o protectorado, siendo tres siempre del menor estrato censitario y dos siempre deben ser el líder político y el magistrado de nuestra administración.” explicó con su voz melodiosa y cálida su padre Rhaegar, usando unos modos y gesticulación que le recordaba a los del maestre Luwin explicándole a él y a Robb todas las grandes casas de _Westeros_ , salvo que en esta instancia era el modelo político que por ejemplo desde ese día, reinaba entre el _Pueblo Libre. '_ S _ólo que en el caso de este, en vez de regiones, serían clanes'_ pensó él mientras seguía con atención la explicación de su padre. “A su vez estos diez miembros del consejo provincial o del protectorado, representarán a este en el _Consejo del Feudo Libre de Valyria y Westeros”_

“En las tierras en propiedad de la vieja nobleza donde podamos hallar un compromiso político, como por ejemplo el _Norte,_ hemos creado territorios _federados_ asociados al _Feudo_. Nosotros no intervendremos directamente en su política, ni habrá asambleas, pues realmente en estos territorios _no_ entra en vigor la _ciudadanía_.” explicó su padre el por qué de sus impotencia respecto al por qué su modelo ideal no podría implantarse por igual.

“No obstante, tendremos control sobre todo lo demás. Estos territorios aportarán también diez representantes al _Consejo del Feudo Libre de Valyria y Los Siete Reinos_ , de los cuales tres no deben formar parte de la nobleza y deben haber sido elegidos por entre los demás siervos de la nobleza” intervino él con una voz vehemente.

“Allí donde no alcancemos acuerdos con la nobleza dirigente, o directamente, donde nos apropiemos de tierras mediante la acción bélica, crearemos nuestro verdadero sistema” Prometió, casi aseverando,  Aegon con voz fría y dura. Aunque a él le hubiera gustado remover todo el escalón intermedio entre su casa y la _ciudadanía_ , sabía que en algunos reinos y provincias tendría que hacer concesiones. La solución de que esas provincias o esos reinos se asociasen al _Feudo_ como provincias o reinos federados al mismo, permitía mantener en cierta forma el _statu quo_ vigente en ellos, pero a la vez permitía la implantación del aparato administrativo y militar del _Feudo_ en esos territorios. _‘En una palabra: Control’_

“El consejo del _Feudo Libre de Valyria y Westeros_ se celebrará cada 18 lunas y será nuestro enlace con las diferentes provincias, protectorados y territorios federados. A través de ellos nos expondrán los deseos, aspiraciones y necesidades de cada uno de nuestros dominios. De los representantes provinciales, federados o de protectorados, un tercio deberán formar parte del estrato censitario más bajo” continuó con la explicación, haciendo una pausa para beber un poco de su cuerno donde tenía un poco de agua con limón.

“Todo _ciudadano_ podrá acceder a la política, pero su peso en este realmente estará condicionado por su capacidad económica y su dependencia hacía nuestra casa. Crearemos una ilusión. La ilusión de que existe un método electivo como lo existe entre los _Iron Born_ o aquí mismo en el _Muro_ con la elección de _Lord Comandante_ , pero realmente todo el sistema está ligado a nuestra familia. Sin nosotros, el sistema colapsaría y no por la ausencia o presencia de dragones. Nosotros nos convertiremos en el principio y fin del sistema.” Prometió a su familia, y en cierta forma a sí mismo.

En su interior al hacer los planes siempre había tenido una dicotomía. Por un lado quería hacer un mundo mejor y otorgar mejores vidas a los casi 60 millones de personas que se verían afectadas por su plan. Por otro lado sabía que necesitaría estar firmemente al control de todo para poder hacer frente a _Los Otros._ Al exponer el plan, se acordó de las lecciones que el _Conquistador_ le fue regalando durante sus años juntos en el pasado, viendo que ahora estaba en su misma situación; haciendo equilibrios en la delgada línea que separaba el poder tiránico de uno más benevolente y abierto. Y para su desgracia, cómo Bran le había advertido varias veces ya, a veces tendría que cruzar esa línea.

El honor y la conciliación deberían ser dejados a un lado si la ocasión así lo requiriera. No obstante, con el plan ideado básicamente entre su padre y él, con pequeños aportes de su tío Eddard y de Bran, Aegon creía que podría alcanzarse cierto equilibrio, que impidiera de últimas la aparición en el futuro de un nuevo _Indigno_ o _Rey Loco. ‘O a lo mejor me estoy engañando, ya que realmente el sistema que crearemos no tendrá contrapesos al poder de la casa Targaryen’_ pensó con cierto amargura para su interior. Decidió continuar con la exposición de los planes, en vez de continuar rumiando sobre un futuro que de no derrotar a _los Otros_ , ni tendría lugar.

“Para terminar el tema de la _ciudadanía_ del _Feudo,_ todo ciudadano tendrá derecho al libre matrimonio y ello será defendido por el propio _Feudo._ Se acabaron situaciones como la de mi madre y el putero de Robert, o la de tantas y tantas mujeres a lo largo de la historia. Sólo con la aprobación de ambos contrayentes, se podrá contraer matrimonio válido _._ ”  Dijo Aegon con más rabia de la que pretendía, prácticamente escupiendo el nombre del _Usurpador._ Casi sin respirar, prosiguió. “El nombre familiar podrá ser creado expresamente o asociado a sus linajes si descienden de alguno, pero no resultará en beneficios de estatus social dentro de la _ciudadanía_ del _Feudo Libre._ Sí se es ciudadano, da igual ser bastardo no, pues las leyes y derechos son iguales para todo. Si su madre es _ciudadana_ , el hijo automáticamente será _ciudadano.”_ Tras haber vivido cómo bastardo por quince días del nombre, no pensaba crear un sistema que permitiera el sufrimiento de niños por los condicionantes de su nacimiento. Tras tratar estos dos temas, su padre notó cómo estos últimos puntos le habían agitado y decidió aliviar un poco la tensión que de repente había caído sobre la estancia, prosiguiendo con detalles del plan.

“¿Qué hay en común entre todas las hijas de _Valyria y Ghis_?” Preguntó su padre Rhaegar en dirección a su hermana y madre

“¡¡Esclavos!!” Exclamó rápidamente Arya con cara de orgullo y satisfacción consigo misma.

“Así, es millones de esclavos. Pero no sólo esclavos comunes, sino que en muchos casos, estos son esclavos especializados. Mano de obra y trabajadores especializados.” Amplió su padre la correcta aseveración de su hermanita

“¿Por qué no darles la libertad y hacerlos parte de nuestro _Estado_ a cambio de un _salario, voz política y propiedad, proporcionado todo ello por la casa Targaryen?”_ Preguntó retóricamente a su madre, su hermana y su tío.

 _“¿_ Por qué no en vez de ser _Conquistadores,_ somos _Libertadores y Constructores de un_ mundo mejor que la mierda existente a día de hoy?” Concluyó Aegon totalmente convencido de que podría hacerlo mejor que hace casi trescientos años. Tenía que hacerlo si pretendía derrotar a los _Otros_ y que sus hijos y los hijos de sus hijos, así como toda su familia y descendencia, pudieran vivir para siempre sin temores y en la posición que les correspondía como portadores de la vieja sangre que eran.

“Así se nos ocurrió entre mi padre y a mí, la idea de recrear el antiguo _Feudo Franco_ , pero sin esclavitud ni servidumbre. Así nació la idea del _Feudo Libre_ de _Valyria y Poniente_ , que desde hoy comienza a ser una realidad”  dijo melódicamente y con emoción.

Al mirar a los presentes, veía que su tío tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y una cara de orgullo y satisfacción en dirección hacia su padre y él. Su madre parecía estar procesando todo lo que ya sabía de ante mano, con la nueva información que acababa de recibir. Por su parte Arya parecía no terminar de entender todo, pero aún así tenía una gran sonrisa en  su cara y una mirada de orgullo y amor infinito hacia él. ‘ _Creo que tendré que explicarle los detalles al por menor, pero confío que pronto entienda lo que pretendemos crear. Mi intención es que ostente poder, si no entiende nuestro objetivo, será difícil que pueda hacerlo’_

 “De esta manera podremos construir las infraestructuras, ciudades, armas, flota y demás. Monopolizaremos el comercio de las manufacturas y artesanías así como todo recurso productivo, sobre los que además tendremos la propiedad y el control.” Dijo su padre mirando en dirección a Arya, a la que se ve él también había notado su confusión “Nosotros extraeremos o produciremos materiales, los transformaremos, y los venderemos o proveeremos, dependiendo el caso.” Terminó con una sonrisa y un gesto de la cabeza como diciendo que la explicación que le acababa de dar debía servirle para terminar de unir todas las piezas

“El _Feudo Libre_ , que realmente viene a ser la casa Targaryen, comprará o adquirirá todos los medios de producción y comercialización, cambiando la servidumbre y la esclavitud por la salarización del trabajo, la existencia de la propiedad privada ligada a la casa Targaryen, la voz política y la promoción interna.” Trató de aportar él.

“Con todo el _Feudo_ orientado y enfocado en la misma dirección, al ser ciudadanos de este, cuanto mayor prosperidad tenga el _Feudo_ , mayor tendrán ellos, ganando aún mayor devoción hacia la casa Targaryen.” Aseveró repentinamente su tío Aemon, que parecía haber entendido a la perfección lo que había detrás de toda la estructura administrativa, burocrática y fiscal que tenían pensada crear e instrumentalizar.

Aunque no lo viera, su padre sonrío y asintió. “Así es tío. Por otro lado, la salarización afectará también a las sinecuras, cargos intermedios, posiciones burocráticas, la masa productiva, los servicios, la realización de manufacturas, los comerciantes y al ejército.”

 _“_ Es por todo esto que el pueblo libre no dobló la rodilla ante mí. Les di a elegir entre seguir viviendo al norte del muro, luchando por conseguir un lugar  seguro, o pasar a formar parte del _Feudo Libre de Valyria_ , explicando lo que ello significaba. Ellos libremente han decidido tomar la _Ciudadanía_ del _Feudo Libre_ y todo lo que ello conlleva, incluido el juramento de lealtad y fidelidad eterna a la casa Targaryen representada en mí persona...”  Informó a su familia las condiciones en que se unió el _Pueblo Libre_ al feudo.

“¿Estás seguro que se puede confiar en alguien que no dobla rodilla Egg?” preguntó su madre con cierta preocupación en su tono. Antes de que pudiera contestar, su _Valonqar_ intervino

“Aunque no hayan doblado la rodilla, el juramento de la sangre _de los primeros hombres_ es sagrado incluso al norte del muro” apostilló con su mágica voz y misteriosa presencia su hermano Bran, sin el cual posiblemente las negociaciones con los salvajes del norte del muro, hubiesen sido mucho más arduas o ni habrían tenido lugar.

 _“_ La importancia del _Banco de Hierro_ en todo el plan es que no sólo será nuestra fuente de crédito, sino que se transformará en la _Banca del Feudo Libre”_   continuó Aegon terminando de exponer los planes, ya que pronto deberían volver a reunirse con los hermanos negros y parte de lo que faltaba por exponer sería mencionado en las conversaciones.

“Por eso vamos a necesitar de alguien que ayude al maestre Aemon a llevar a cabo el _Censo_. Pronto enviaremos a alguien del _Banco_ a _Forlond_ para realizar la tarea fiscal y pagos de _reparación_ _a la Night’s Wacht y al Norte_. Una especie de devolución en riquezas materiales de la sangre que les han costado a la gente del norte y la guardia durante tantísimos años.”

“¿Qué mejor que aquél que lleva negociando toda la vida con el oro para que comience a ser el que lo acuñe, lo recaude y lo ponga en circulación en nuestro nombre y nuestro territorio?” dijo su padre al exponer la que posiblemente había sido la idea más brillante que había tenido respecto a la fiscalización y finanzas del _Feudo Libre._

“No obstante, es el acero, no el oro, quién nos otorgará nuestra posición desde la cual derrotar a _Los Otros”_ añadió él con voz firme y decidida, sabiendo perfectamente que sin soldados, nada de sus planes tendría viabilidad. En este caso, fueron de él, más que de su padre, de quién salieron la mayor parte de las ideas. Al igual que cuando _El Dragón_ realizó la conquista, era consciente que más valían 1.500 hombres bien entrenados y dedicados por entero a la causa, que 25.000 campesinos, nobles, caballeros y señores reunidos _ad-hoc_ sobre la marcha. _‘En el Campo de Fuego eran más de 45.000 hombres y no les sirvió absolutamente de nada’_ pensaba, sabiendo de primera mano que un ejército bien preparado en aquella batalla, hubiera supuesto un hueso más duro de roer.

“Es por eso que crearemos un ejército permanente. Pero un ejército que mezclará lo mejor de las legiones del antiguo _Ghis,_ la potencia y fuerza de un caballero _Westerosi_ y la adaptabilidad y preparación de un mercenario. Un ejército entrenado para todo tipo de condiciones, capaz de atravesar grandes distancias en relativo poco tiempo. Un ejército que sea capaz de luchar tanto en ejércitos individuales, cómo agrupado en formaciones que engloben a varios, sin que haya merma en su rendimiento. En pocas palabras: un ejército a nuestra medida” explicó Aegon con claridad y sosiego. Hizo una pausa para dar otro trago al cuerno, y prosiguió.

“El que se aliste en nuestro ejército lo hará por quince años, a cambio de un salario por año de servicio y cesión de tierras al finalizar su enlistamiento. Además tendrá opción de promoción acorde a su capacidad, desempeño y valor bélico. Cada promoción vendrá acompañada de una subida de salario.”  Tras lo cual se paso la mano por la cabeza, respiro hondo y continuó “Necesitamos urgentemente maestros de armas e instructores militares. Rikker, con reclutar del _Protectorado de Tar-nu Fuin_ entre 7.000 y 14.000 hombres y mujeres en su plenitud física, comprometidos y bien adiestrados, tendríamos la base para dos ejércitos de 5.000 soldados y casi un tercero” le explicó Aegon mayormente dirigiéndose a su _Guardia Real._

“Mientras sea un ejército sólo, este será su mando, Ser Jaremy. Cuando haya personal para dos, o llegado el caso, el ejército de mi tío _Lord Stark_ se sume, usted delegará el control de nuestros ejércitos en miembros alistados del ejército del _Feudo Libre_ o en _ciudadanos_ con cargos en la administración o liderazgo político. Cuando esto pase, usted se encargará de coordinar a los dos, o tres ejércitos. Si son nuestros, mi tío Aemon podrá rebatir sus decisiones. Si es con el de mi tío Eddard, ahí tendrá que llegar a entendimientos con él. Aunque llegado ese caso, recuerde que nuestro ejército no puede ser sacrificado por nadie. Ni él, ni nadie que no sea el maestre Aemon o un miembro de la familia Targaryen  podrá obligarle a llevar a cabo acciones que redunden en perjuicio nuestro.” Al concluir las órdenes a Rikker, vio cómo su hermana Arya se tensó y puso una mirada de cierta tristeza, porque aunque no específicamente, había dejado claro que su ejército no estaba al servicio de la familia Stark salvo orden directa de la familia Targaryen. _‘Todavía se le olvida que ella es parte de la dinastía y que si ella quiere, llegado el momento puede darle órdenes directas a Ser Jaremy”_

Bran por su parte ni se inmutó, porque según él todo esto era realmente una pérdida de tiempo. Su _Valonqar_ le había expresado al poco de que de huir _de los Otros,_ que debería volar con los tres dragones sobre cada palacio, castillo o fortaleza de la alta nobleza ponientí y essosí, y reducirlos a cenizas. Dar a elegir entre juramentos de fidelidad a ellos o la muerte, la conscripción masiva de siervos, esclavos y personas libres, para agolparlos a todos en el muro en una batalla de desgaste contra el ejército de los _Otros._ Una vez solucionado el _problema_ del _Norte del Muro_ , podría pensar en veleidades políticas, le había dicho el una vez tierno, soñador y vivaz Bran. Por fortuna, una vez descartada su sugerencia, su hermanito mostró ser el mayor defensor de sus planes. _‘Sin él, posiblemente estaría muerto. Sin él, jamás habría llegado a un acuerdo con el Pueblo Libre. Sin él, jamás habría sabido de Rhaenys, de mi abuela, mis tíos y tías. Odio lo que le ha hecho la caverna de Bloodraven, pero por los Dioses, si qué está demostrando ser de ayuda._ ’ Aegon tenía claro que sería un placer para él hacer caballero a su hermano en cuatro años. Sería el caballero más joven de la historia, y por méritos, ya debería serlo.

“Nuestros ejércitos nunca deberán tener más de 10.000 hombres, ni menos de 4.500. Aunque lo ideal serían 7.500. Se hallarán bajo mando de un miembro de la familia real _o un  Guardia Real_. Fuera de esos dos casos, el legado en la función por nosotros, con rango de _Lord Comandante de Ejército_ y un salario acorde, en caso de que este no sea señor, lord o disponga de otra fuente de ingresos. Si tienen un puesto en las instituciones del _Feudo Libre_ o es un noble, no percibirá salario por su servicio” Agregó su padre Rhaegar dirigiéndose a su tío y Rikker en especial, aunque lanzó una mirada furtiva a su madre.

 _‘A lo mejor mi madre sueña con comandar un ejército…No sé…Realmente aún ni nos conocemos. Tras alcanzar las metas que me he propuesto en Braavos, deberé hablar con ella’_ pensaba con cierta pena, al darse cuenta que a excepción de la conversación de la primera noche saliendo del cráter que antiguamente había sido el _First Keep_ y un par de charlas sueltas antes de irse a dormir o durante las breves pausas en las inacabables sesiones de planificación en el solar de su tío en Winterfell, apenas habían hablado de otra cosa que no fuera del ritual de _Senya_ , la reinstauración de la dinastía o la amenaza del _Norte del Muro._

La melodiosa y acerada voz de su padre lo sacó de sus pensamientos “La intención es que sean ejércitos mixtos, de infantería pesada, infantería ligera, arqueros, lanceros y si es posible en algunos casos, agregarles destacamentos de entre 500 y 1000 caballeros pesados y una fuerza de pantalla de unos 300 jinetes de caballería ligera. Los grupos de ejércitos siempre serán comandados por un miembro de la familia real o un miembro de la guardia real, nadie más.”

“Por ahora tenemos cinco mandos y ningún soldado que mandar” musitó con cierto laconismo por lo bajo Aegon, haciendo una referencia que nadie a excepción de Bran, entendió por las caras que pusieron sus familiares. Esto se debía, a que contándolo a él, realmente sólo había tres mandos militares realmente en la habitación.  Rikker, su padre y él.

Aegon sabía que su hermano Bran y su tío en Essos eran serios candidatos a alcanzar gloria militar al mando de los futuros ejércitos. Y tampoco descartaba que llegado el día, su madre o alguna de sus hermanas, e incluso su abuela, decidieran y se mostraran aptas para tomar el mando de alguno. Sin dar opción a que nadie le diera muchas vueltas a su comentario involuntario, prosiguió por donde se había quedado su padre “Pretendemos tener un mínimo de 60.000 y máximo de unos 85.000 hombres de infantería en total, es decir, entre ocho y doce ejércitos, suplementados por entre 10.000 y 25.000 caballeros. “

“Todo ello junto a unos 16 destacamentos mixtos de 1500 hombres y caballos, o 30 grupos mixtos de 750. De la misma manera, cada ejército irá acompañado por uno de los 10 destacamentos de constructores militares e infantería de apoyo, lo que supondría entre 10.000 y 20.000 hombres extra. En total unas fuerzas máximas de 130.000 hombres, mínimas de 100.000. Llegado el momento de la gran guerra, cómo máximo el 70% de nuestros ejércitos estará en _Westeros_.” Concluyó con cierta preocupación su padre para la sorpresa de su madre y su hermana. Rhaegar le había dicho que llegaría un momento en que el problema no sería tener un ejército permanente numeroso, sino mantenerlo aprovisionado, por lo tanto debían hacer estimativos de cuanto es lo máximo que se podría mover en los trenes logísticos.

“Teniendo en cuenta la logística y los medios existentes a nuestra disposición. Un grupo de ejércitos de más de 75.000 hombres es algo inviable desde el punto de vista del aprovisionamiento. Con un consumado estimado de 40 toneladas de provisiones de campaña por día, eso supone 25 toneladas de grano, 5 de carne, más otras 10 de armamento e impedimenta por día de operaciones” explicó su padre Rhaegar por qué en la campaña final no usarían a todos sus hombres disponibles, en caso que los tuvieran. Al igual que a su padre, a la hora de luchar con _Los Otros_ le gustaría disponer de todos los hombres válidos posibles, pero sabía que no tenía sentido hacerlo si estos carecían de las provisiones.

“Por esa misma razón necesitamos de una potente flota de combate y una enorme marina de transporte y comercio. De ahí la importancia de Braavos no sólo por _el Banco de Hierro_. Necesitamos unos astilleros y una flota en propiedad de inmediato. Del mismo modo, habrá que contactar con la casa Velaryon y Celtigar conforme estemos establecidos en Essos, a los que mi nombre aún les puede suponer algo” Concluyó su padre la explicación y la exposición de todos los planes.

 “Sólo a través del reclutamiento en nuestro ejército por quince años, se podrá estar armado. Ya que son comunes entre el pueblo libre, y sería un hipócrita teniendo las hermanas y la madre que tengo, el reclutamiento no tendrá en cuenta entre géneros, permitiendo tanto mujeres como hombres.” añadió Aegon  mientras le guiñaba un ojo a su madre y hermana.

Un golpe en la puerta que conectaba con el solar de reuniones, era la señal de que los hermanos negros ya habían vuelto y la estancia había sido limpiada por los mayordomos. Por tanto decidió que era mejor no hacerlos esperar.

“Es hora de exponer todos los planes pertinentes al _Norte_ y al _Muro_ a la _Night’s Watch,_  y rezar a todos los _dioses_ porque no sean demasiado tercos y obstinados con las viejas tradiciones y costumbres” dijo con voz cálida, y más optimismo del que sentía.

 

* * *

 

Cuando ya habían abandonado sus estancias de dormir tanto su madre, cómo Arya, cómo su padre Rhaegar, Bran se quedó un momento más, mirando al maestre cómo a la espera de algo. Fue ese el momento que su tío Aemon le preguntó algo a su hermano, que desde luego Aegon no esperaba, pero que Bran parecía saber de ante mano por su expresión.

“¿Es entonces el momento de que le dé el cofre?” entonó con voz cantarina, ilusionada y cierta esperanza el maestre Aemon. _‘Curioso. Hablamos del posible fin del mundo y mi tío se emociona por poder darme un cofre…desde luego que la Segunda Larga noche se aproxima’_

“Sí maestre. Debe darle a Aegon el baúl que lleva custodiando desde que Lord Brynden fue al encuentro de su destino.” Le respondió su hermano Bran con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al maestre Aemon y con voz ciertamente propia de un niño, mientras iba en dirección al solar donde se retomaría la reunión pospuesta.

Cuando sólo quedaron en sus estancias de dormitorio Aegon y su tío Aemon, este parecía querer hablar algo más con él, antes de poner en marcha los planes frente a los hermanos negros. Al dirigirse hacia él para ayudarlo a levantarse, su tío le hizo un gesto con la mano deteniéndolo.

“Aegon antes de irnos de estas estancias, mira debajo de tu cama. La solución a tus posibles problemas respecto a la compra de medio muro está aquí. Tiene que haber un cofre rectangular de aproximadamente medio metro de largo por dos palmos de alto”

Aegon se dirigió hacia la cama donde hasta hace un minuto habían estado sentadas su hermana y su madre. Al llegar junto a ella, se agachó, apoyado su mano izquierda en la cama y su brazo derecho en el suelo.

Para su sorpresa parecía que el suelo estaba impecable, y tal y cómo su tío el maestre le acababa de decir, se hallaba un cofre de madera de roble posiblemente, alargado pero sin demasiada altura, que sin duda había sido colocado durante su ausencia del _Muro_. Al coger el asa negra que se hallaba en el centro de su lateral, casi no pudo moverlo. _‘¡¿Qué demonios?! ¿Qué hay aquí que casi no puedo ni arrastrarlo?’_ Al oír sus resoplidos de esfuerzo  mientras arrastraba el cofre hasta fuera de la cama, el maestre Aemon soltó una risita.

“¿Tendremos que llamar a tu hermana para que te ayude?” le dijo bromeando su tío.

“ _Uf…Uf…Uf…_ No hace falta...ya está fuera.” Le dijo Aegon casi sin aliento. Sin duda el peso del cofre era desmedido. Y él estaba muy cansado tras apenas dormir un par de cabezadas durante los últimos cuatro días.

“Ábrelo” le dijo con emoción y expectación su tío, mientras le tendía una llave que se hallaba en un collar alrededor de su cuello.

El cofre era sencillo. No tenía ninguna decoración. Pero era sólido y firme, y tenía una cerradura que no parecía que sería violada con facilidad. Al girar la llave en la cerradura y abrir la tapa, entendió el por qué.

En horizontal, cuatro barras de oro macizo que tendrían un valor de unos dos millones de dragones, cubrían todo el suelo del cofre. Sobre ellas se encontraba primorosamente doblado un estandarte de batalla de su casa, en el que reposaban seis sellos de la casa Targaryen y sus respectivos colgantes de oro, tres de hombre, tres de mujer. Junto a ellos, diez anillos identificativos de la realeza con el sigilo de la casa Targaryen grabado en rubíes. _‘El maldito Bloodraven sabía hace cien años lo que iba a pasar. Y además el número exacto de sellos y anillos. Esto es una locura.’_ Pensaba entre indignado y asombrado ante el descubrimiento. Tomando el anillo más grande, se lo colocó en su dedo corazón de la mano izquierda y el sello se lo puso al cuello.

Cuando se recompuso de la sorpresa, volvió a cerrar el cofre, agarrando previamente uno de los nueve anillos restantes, y se dirigió hacia su tío para ayudarle a levantarse de la silla. “¿Sabías el contenido de lo que había?” le inquirió al maestre.

“No tenía, ni tengo idea, pero el día que Lord Brynden se marchó y me lo encomendó, me dijo que llegado el día, ayudaría a los planes para restaurar nuestra gloria perdida. Por tu reacción primero de sorpresa y luego de hermetismo, diría que es así. No necesito saber nada más sobre _tú cofre._ Es tuyo para hacer lo que quieras con él y su contenido” dijo su anciano tío con voz seca y fría, con cierto resentimiento hacia _Bloodraven. ‘A lo mejor si este se hubiera dignado en explicar un poco mejor las cosas, no se habría llegado a esta situación’_ le comentó súbitamente _El Conquistador,_ al que sin darse cuenta le había vuelto permitir entrar en su consciencia y su alma.

“Toma tío, esto es para ti.” Tras lo que procedió a engarzarle el anillo en el huesudo dedo anular de la mano derecha de su tío. Este lo palpo con su mano izquierda, y mientras lo hacía una sonrisa brotó de su boca, mientras sus expresiones se relajaban totalmente.

Con voz aguda y ciertamente emocionada, el maestre le dijo “Cuando mi hermano Egg vivió sus aventuras con Ser Duncan el Alto, llevaba uno muy similar a este oculto en su bota”

Mientras se agarraba de su brazo izquierdo en el que el anciano maestre descansaba parte de su peso, su rictus cambió por uno más serio y tenso, dirigiéndose a Aegon con voz reflexiva y que resonaba con la sabiduría que había acumulado su tío Aemon con más de cien nombres del día

“Tú tienes una deuda con el mundo. Tú podías haber acabado con las injusticias y creaste un sistema que favorecía todo lo contrario a lo que tú querías… ¿Cuántas vidas se perdieron y se han perdido porque tú creías que tenías el derecho a gobernar este continente por el sueño que tuvo tu hermana y amor de tu vida?” Dijo el maestre Aemon mientras sus ojos nublados y blancos como la leche se movían hacia la cara de Aegon.

“Si una posible _Segunda Larga Noche_ no hubiese afectado a tu vida, ¿qué habrías hecho?...Puedo ser tu descendiente, pero también soy tu mayor y he vivido más de cien días del nombre. Escúchame tú que iniciaste este _juego de tronos_ que aplasta a los débiles y recompensa a los poderosos. Tú tienes que salvarlos de ellos mismos para salvarlos de la _larga Noche. Ese es verdaderamente tu deber”_ sentenció su tío Aemon, pero le hizo un gesto con la mano para indicarle que aún no había acabado con lo que pretendía decir.

“No creo que para un pastor pueda haber nada más peligroso y humillante que dar a sus perros, guardianes del ganado, una crianza y educación en que la indisciplina, el hambre o cualquier mal vicio pueda inducirles a atacar ellos mismos a los rebaños, y parecer así más bien que canes, _Lobos”_ le comentó, a la vez que se frenaba en el camino hacia el solar en que esperaba su familia y los mandos de la _Guardia._

 _“_ Sería terrible” Convino Aegon “¿Cómo no iba a serlo?” contestó a la pregunta de su venerable tío con otra pregunta. Viendo que su estrategia era la de asentir sin realmente prestar atención, su tío lo cogió con una fuerza que le sorprendió en un hombre de su edad, girando su cuerpo hasta que ambos estuvieron frente a frente. Pese a la diferencia de altura, Aegon se sintió repentinamente cómo si de un niño pequeño se tratase. Aemon le observaba con la mandíbula tensa y los blanquecinos ojos clavados en los suyos. Por un momento, Aegon habría podido jurar que vio en ellos destellos de ser dos pozos negros de tinta. Cómo los de su padre o los suyos propios.

“¿No tendrás, pues, que celar con todo empeño para que los auxiliares no nos hagan lo mismo con los ciudadanos y, abusando de su poder, se asemejen más a salvajes tiranos que a aliados amistosos?” le interrogó su tío con severidad y dureza en la voz

“Si, habrá que vigilar” contestó, dándose cuenta de las implicaciones que tenían las reflexiones de su tío Aemon.

“¿Y no contaríamos con la mejor garantía a este respecto si supiéramos que estaban realmente educados?” esta vez su tono era más suave y dulce. Parecía que quería llevar la conversación a algún puerto, por lo que Aegon no se anduvo con rodeos

“Seguramente, ¿pero cómo propones hacerlo?” dijo secamente, aunque sin la seriedad y frialdad que pretendía.

“Haciendo que el conocimiento, al igual que la propiedad o la voz política, sea accesible a todos los ciudadanos del _Feudo._ Déjame crear una nueva _Ciudadela._ Pero una que enseñe e ilustre a todos por igual, no que imponga su versión de lo que cree conocer. Toma juramento al chico Samwell Tarly como magistrado de la casa Targaryen y el _Feudo._ Desposéelo de todos sus títulos y hazlo una persona nueva. Hazlo un ciudadano del nuevo mundo.” La súplica en el tono de su anciano tío era algo que él no esperaba. Y mucho menos que hablase de desposeer a una persona de todos sus títulos nobiliarios a cambio de convertirlo en ciudadano del _Feudo_ , como si de una recompensa hacía el tal Samwell Tarly se tratase. Ante su silencio, su tío Aemon apretó un poco mas su huesuda mano sobre su brazo izquierdo y continuo dirigiendo su petición.

“El joven Tarly tiene todas las inclinaciones y virtudes que se podría pedir en un _Gran Maestre,_ sin ninguno de los vicios ni prejuicios adquiridos por estos. Con los libros de la biblioteca de este castillo, más lo que tu tío Eddard fuese capaz de aportar, posiblemente tendríamos material suficiente para iniciar el proyecto. En los barcos provenientes de _Essos_ con materias, provisiones y personas, no costaría nada poner un par de arcones llenos de libros y pergaminos. Los escribas liberados que no sean esenciales para las funciones burocráticas o institucionales, podrían encontrar en la nueva ciudadela un futuro y podrían ser el faro de las generaciones venideras.” Concluyó con voz de esperanza e ilusionada. Sentía como si el anciano maestre buscase una forma de redimirse con su casa y con el mundo. Cómo si por primera vez en su vida, estuviera proponiendo algo que _deseaba_ hacer y no algo que _debía_ hacer.

Aegon se sintió obligado a concederle el deseo a su viejo tío. Aunque el proyecto no pasara de eso, nada perdería y podría ganar mucho. Por no mencionar que alegraría el corazón de su centenario tío Aemon.

“De acuerdo tío. Una vez que acabemos la reunión con los hermanos de la _Night’s Wacht_ me presentarás a Tarly y decidiré que hacer con él. Aunque tal cómo lo has expuesto, tu proyecto sin él sería irrealizable, ¿no?” dijo Aegon con cierta autoridad en lo primero y cierta resignación y humor en lo segundo.

“Así es Aegon. Así es” le contestó su tío Aemon con voz cálida y de alegría cómo de haberse salido con la suya, pero que le llenaba el pecho de calor y amor por su tío. _‘Al menos he podido hacerlo feliz en el final de sus días. Ahora a comprar el muro y a poner en marcha los planes’_

* * *

 

El rugido del _Titán_ anunciado el atardecer reverberaba en las húmedas alturas del cielo por encima de la laguna donde estaba enclavada la _hija bastarda de Valyria,_ Braavos. Tras más de dos lunas desde que viviera el ritual, al fin había llegado a _Essos._ El continente de donde provenía _. ‘El Norte siempre será parte de mí, pero yo soy el último de Valyria’_ pensaba con orgullo para sus adentros, sonriendo para sí mismo al recordar cómo hace 300 años _El Conquistador_ le decía algo parecido respecto a él.

Implantar y poner en marcha sus planes en el _Muro_ requirieron más tiempo del que Aegon hubiera deseado, pero al menos le sirvió para volver a ver a su tío Benjen antes de abandonar el continente y ponerle al día de los eventos y sucesos que habían tenido lugar desde que se despidieran en la entrada de la cueva que en su momento perteneció a _Bloodraven._ Aunque no lo quisiera admitir, se sentía más seguro sabiendo que al menos dentro de la _Guardia de la Noche_ habría alguien que se ocuparía de de poner paz entre el _Pueblo Libre_ y _Los Hermanos Negros_ en caso que surgiera la discordia una vez que él hubiera partido con los dragones.

El cruce del _Mar Angosto_ había supuesto un proceso más duro de lo que él había imaginado en un principio, creyendo que sería cómo cuando fue de _Dragonstone_ a Tyrosh. En vez de medio día de vuelo, se encontró ante un vuelo de tres días sin escala desde _Forlond._ Y pese a que él era el que más acostumbrado estaba a volar en un dragón, tres días con la armadura, sobreveste, hombreras, avambrazos, grebas, rodilleras y _Blackfyre_ a su espalda, provocaron que sus músculos se encontrasen entumecidos y acalambrados. Por no mencionar que _Ghost,_ cada día más grande, llevaba tres días enganchado de su cintura usando su capa a modo de eslinga. No veía el momento de volver a poner los pies en tierra firme.

Mirando a su derecha, pudo contemplar cómo _Vhagar_ se podía confundir con el cielo debido a la gama de colores que arrojaba el sol del atardecer. Sobre el anaranjado dragón, con su armadura negra y melena plateada al viento iba su padre Rhaegar, con su madre Lyanna delante de él ‘ _No quiero imaginar cómo debe estar mi padre, que ha llevado en su regazo a mi madre todo el vuelo. Al menos Bran y Arya encontraron la forma de no quemarse encima de Balerion usando tres pares de calzas bajo las calzas de cuero de montar.’_ Pensaba mientras volvía la vista hacia atrás, donde en el lomo del _Terror Negro_ se encontraban su hermana, su hermano y su dos cachorros de _Direwolf_ en sus brazos en estado de nerviosismo y agitación _‘Sin duda, aunque no lo expresen, tienen tantas ganas como nosotros de pisar tierra firme’_ le dijo _El Conquistador_ en sus adentros, el cual había sido su compañía constante durante el vuelo, pues Arya y Bran se habían dedicado a dormitar la gran mayoría del tiempo.

Tras cinco semanas de reuniones, planes, discusiones y alguna que otra amenaza poco velada, Aegon no tenía ninguna gana de discutir ni de pensar en planes y por fortuna _El Dragón_ estuvo de acuerdo con él, manteniendo siempre una conversación ligera, recordando los tiempos en que ambos combatieron en tierras essosis, o de cómo le hubiera encantado a Rhaenys realizar un vuelo cómo el que estaban haciendo. Ver el sol reflejado en las plateadas escamas de _Meraxes_ volando sólo a su izquierda, era un recordatorio constante del otro gran motivo por el que quería llegar de una vez a Braavos. Rhaenys.

Gracias a Bran sabía que su abuela, su tío y su hermana se encontraban en Braavos y habían sobrevivido al caos que sobrevino a la caída de su dinastía en _Westeros._ Aunque no sabía muy bien el cómo, pues Bran le había dicho que no era su lugar contar la vida de otros, aunque le había jurado que decía la verdad y que pronto lo vería. _‘A estas alturas deberías confiar un poco más en tu hermano, Egg’_ le dijo _El Conquistador_ cuando por enésima vez desde que Bran asumiera el manto de Lord Brynden, Aegon le reiteró si era cierto lo que le había dicho tras el encuentro con los _Otros_ o simplemente se trataba de una estratagema para evitar que fuera al encuentro de la muerte luchando contra los _Demonios de Hielo_ y sus marionetas.

Respiró profundamente y soltó un suspiro que no sabía hace cuanto llevaba aguantando. Al estar sobre Braavos, todo posible incognito que tuvieran hasta ese momento desaparecería completamente. Una cosa era que alguien en _Westeros_ contase la súbita aparición de dragones en el _Norte,_ al que típicamente se lo acusaba de ser un reino proclive a los mitos y la invención de historias. Otra bien distinta era realizar el despliegue que iban a hacer en _Braavos,_ cuya población era de decenas de miles de personas. Bastante vez más grande que la de _Lannisport._

Además, si el _Usurpador_ o Tywin querían venir a por él, sería un favor que le hacían. Era el momento de dejar atrás el perfil bajo que con tres enormes dragones se podía tener.

“¡¡Bran!! ¡Prepara los _estandartes,_ el mundo va a volver a saber que la casa Targaryen está viva y de vuelta para recuperar lo suyo!” dijo casi gritando y con un borde de emoción para que su hermano le escuchase bien desde donde se encontraba. Gracias a _Bloodraven_ tenían tanto el estandarte de guerra de su casa, cómo el del propio Lord Brynden, que Bran había tomado cómo propio. _‘Es hora de volver a usarlos’_.

La loma rocosa de piedra gris oscura que se alzaba en la laguna comenzaba a divisarse desde las alturas, pudiendo observarse sobre ella un edificio sin ventanas con techo de tejas negras y unas enormes puertas de casi cuatro metros de altura. Una era negra, la otra blanca. Habían llegado por fin a su primera parada, _The House of Black and White_ , la sede de los _Faceless Man._

 _“Balerion, es hora de anunciarnos al mundo”_ susurró prácticamente a su dragón, el cual emitió un murmullo que retumbaba por su cuerpo y que era de alegría por poder mostrar su poderío. Tras ello soltó un rugido que bien podría haber sido escuchado en el _Muro_ , al que se sumaron _Meraxes y Vhagar. ‘Ya sí que no hay vuelta atrás Jon. Ahora realmente empieza lo complicado’_ le dijo _El Conquistador_ en un tono serio y firme, que mostraba la gravedad de la situación. _‘Si las cosas no salen bien ahora, posiblemente estaremos muertos antes del anochecer’_ le reafirmó internamente al _Dragón._

Si había alguna apuesta a todo o nada dentro de sus planes, era la que iba a realizar ahora con los _Hombres Sin Rostro._ No pretendía acabar con ellos, si no aunarlos a su causa al menos a una parte de ellos. Aunque sin duda no le temblaría el pulso en erradicarlos de la faz de la tierra, tenía sospechas que antes de poder llevar eso a cabo, él sería quién abandonaría el mundo de los mortales.

Comenzaron a descender lentamente en círculos alrededor del edificio, produciendo que una masa de gente se concentrará en torno a la saliente loma rocosa. Cuando aterrizaron en la loma rocosa donde se cimentaba la residencia de los _Hombres Sin Rostro,_ una mujer delgada, vestida con una túnica, mitad negra, mitad blanca, les dio la bienvenida.

"Estamos aquí para ver al hombre amable" le dijo Bran cumpliendo con su labor. La mujer le dio a los dragones y los _Direwolfs_ una mirada cautelosa y luego los miró por un largo momento y asintió. A continuación les indicó que la siguieran.

Accedieron a un patio interior, que tenía una piscina de tres metros de ancho llena de agua negra en el medio. En el borde de la piscina estaba sentado un hombre vestido con una túnica similar a la mujer flaca, con la cara cubierta con una capucha.

 Aegon dio un paso adelante: "Soy Aegon Targaryen” dijo con voz firme y seca. A continuación señaló su familia que se encontraba unos pasos detrás suya "estos son Rhaegar Targaryen y Lyanna Targaryen, mis padres. Los jóvenes son mi hermano y hermana, Brandon y Arya Stark".

El sacerdote se levantó y caminó hacia ellos  "Estamos aquí para comprar la organización de los _Hombres Sin Rostro_ y su inclusión como miembros de seguridad del _Feudo Libre de Valyria y Poniente_ " le explicó simplemente el motivo de su presencia ahí.

"Los _Hombres Sin Rostro_ pertenecen al _Dios de Múltiples Rostros_ " dijo el sacerdote con una voz sorprendentemente amable.

"Entonces se lo compraremos a él" Aegon señaló a su hermano con la cabeza, el cual sacó una de las barras de oro que estaban en el cofre de _Bloodraven_ y se lo ofreció. "Puedes comprar una ciudad pequeña con esto" dijo con voz tímida su hermano. _‘¿A qué está jugando Bran, por qué usa esa voz?_ Preguntó internamente _El Conquistador_ la misma pregunta que le estaba rondando a él.

El sacerdote se bajó la capucha y, en lugar de una cara humana, solo tenía una calavera amarilla con restos de piel colgando y un gusano en la cuenca del ojo. Ninguno de ellos se inmutó, Bran ya les había avisado de ante mano de los posibles trucos e ilusiones que podían usar. De hecho tras ver a Bran a diario, su hermana Arya prácticamente se estaba riendo del gusano en la cuenca del ojo, mientras golpeaba el hombro de Bran amistosamente.

"A nuestro _Dios_ no le importan las riquezas" dijo el sacerdote con cierto desconcierto, después de unos momentos de silencio. Lo más probable es que el hombre esperara algún tipo de reacción ante su revelación. Aegon quería reírse, después de las cosas que había visto, vivido y experimentado...

Arya dio un paso adelante, sus ojos disparan dagas en dirección al asesino: "¡Vinimos aquí para acabar con los _Hombros Sin Rostro_ y lo haremos!" Dijo ferozmente Arya "Somos Targaryens y Starks, la sangre de los dragones y los lobos corre por nuestras venas, no nos importan tus dioses o tus trucos de magia" su hermana señaló hacia su cara. "Si no aceptas riquezas, entonces te demostraremos el sentido de las palabras de nuestras casas, y traeremos el invierno con fuego y sangre. Arrasaremos este templo hasta el suelo, y todo lo que quedaría de tus precioso _Dios_ será un montón de escombros". Le amenazó Arya con su voz aún infantil, pero bastante firme.

Aegon, al igual que su padre, no pudo ocultar la sorpresa de su rostro cuando miró a Arya, mientras que su madre Lyanna estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, que exudaba orgullo por su sobrina.

El sacerdote también pareció un poco desconcertado por el discurso inesperado de Arya, pero se recuperó lo suficientemente rápido: "¿Crees que eres la primera en amenazarnos, niña?" Escupió prácticamente. Su mirada de sorpresa, al igual que la de su padre, ahora fue reemplazada por una ira apenas contenida. Su madre había desenvainado la daga de _Visenya_ y los tres cachorros comenzaron a gruñir y mostrar los dientes en dirección al sacerdote y a la niña que se hallaba a su lado. En su pecho sentía cómo _Balerion_ también se estaba agitando ante la amenaza.

"Hemos estado aquí por cientos de años, reinos y ejércitos intentaron enfrentarnos y todos terminaron de la misma manera. Como ofrendas al _Dios de Múltiples Rostros_ ” dijo el sacerdote con veneno, toda amabilidad desapareció de su voz. "¡Quizás también recibirás _El Regalo_ niña insolente. Así te enseñará a faltarle el respeto a nuestro Dios en su casa!"

No necesitaba mirar a su padre para saber qué pasaría a continuación. Su mano derecha estaba en el cuello del sacerdote en un instante, levantándolo fácilmente tan alto que sus pies ya no tocaban el suelo y estaba luchando por respirar. Su cara de calavera se convirtió en la cara de un anciano.

La flaca chica del templo intentó sacar un cuchillo de su túnica, su padre rápidamente tiró de su espada larga, listo para golpearla. Pero su madre fue más rápida y se interpuso entre la mujer y él mismo con la daga en la mano, lista para defender a su hijo. Sin embargo, los _Direwolf_ vencieron a sus progenitores. Aegon sólo vio tres destellos moviéndose con una velocidad cegadora frente a él y lo siguiente que supo fue que _Verano_ se encontraba sobre el pecho de la joven y el cuello estaba en la boca de _Ghost_ y _Nymeria_ , rompiéndose como un huevo bajo la presión de las fuertes mandíbulas de los lobos. Su cuerpo quedó flácido en un instante.

"No vuelvas a amenazar jamás a mi familia.” Sus palabras sonaron más como un rugido, que cómo palabras articuladas. El sacerdote ahora luchaba por respirar. "¿Crees que tu Dios puede protegerte?"Le preguntó Aegon con la voz cargada de rabia. "¿Quieres ver a un Dios?" escupió prácticamente, a la par que tiraba al sacerdote al suelo y este comenzaba a toser, tratando de llenar sus pulmones de aire.

"¡Te mostraré un _Dios_!" Volvió a rugir prácticamente e inmediatamente estaba en contacto con _Balerion ‘Chico destroza este lugar, pero ten cuidado con mi familia y los lobos’_

De repente se escuchó un rugido desgarrador desde arriba. La gente que se había reunido afuera del templo comenzó a gritar y rezar a sus dioses. Repentinamente se escucho el ruido sordo del _Terror Negro_ posándose con violencia sobre el edificio, desgarrándolo con sus patas y cola. Pronto no quedaría mucho del edificio. _Vhagar_ lanzó otro rugido, este más suave y se unió a Balerion. Las paredes interiores del edificio se vinieron abajo del peso de los dragones cuando sus patas lo empujaron en el aire. Para horror de Aegon, los rostros humanos almacenados en el edificio, se dispersaron entre las rocas, y por todo el patio interior.

La cara del sacerdote tomó el color amarillo de la calavera con la que intentaba asustarlos antes, sus extremidades temblaban tanto que no podía levantarse del suelo.

“ _Valar Morghulis_ ” le dijo Aegon ahora con voz dura y amenazadora al sacerdote. Aunque le hubiese gustado evitar usar a los dragones, la posición que había adoptado el _Hombre Sin Rostro_ no le dejó otra opción. “Ahora si me permite explicarme sin realizar ninguna amenaza por parte de ninguno de los lados” concluyó dirigiendo una mirada reprobadora hacia Arya.

“ _Valar Dohaeris_ señor de los dragones. ¿Qué necesitan los últimos de Valyria del _Dios de las múltiples caras?”_ le contestó el anciano desde el suelo, recuperándose cómo podía.

“Vengo a advertiros que alguien se está burlando de vuestro dios. Vengo a avisaros que si no os unís a nosotros, no quedará vida sobre el planeta y falsos dioses tomarán el lugar del vuestro” le explicó ominosamente y con aplomo.

“¿Y quiénes son aquellos que según tú, se burlan y suplantarán a nuestro dios? No veo por qué deberíamos interponernos ante el final de la existencia si nuestro _dios_ así lo ha decidido. Sólo él puede conceder el _regalo_ de la muerte, tal y como hizo con Valyria” contestó condecentemente el _Hombre sin Rostro,_

“Porque el enemigo del que hablamos no permite alcanzar el _regalo_ a aquellos que mata. Por el contrario, una vez les ha quitado la luz de sus vidas, los reanima y los esclaviza como sus diabólicas marionetas, burlándose de vuestro dios, con la intención de convertirse en dioses omnipotentes que suman en la oscuridad a todo el mundo.” Comenzó a hablar Bran con su mágica voz, cargada de sabiduría y que parecía provenir de las entrañas de la tierra  “Sé que vosotros tuvisteis mano en la _maldición_ , aunque ni de lejos toda la responsabilidad y fue más bien casualidad.” Concluyó su hermano fijando su ojo derecho, que parecía adoptar tintes rojizos similares a los de la marca bajo la cuenca de su ojo izquierdo, en el hombre tirado en el suelo.

“Y sé que vuestra principal función es evitar el sufrimiento de aquellos indefensos, que estarán mejor con el _regalo_ que continuando sus vidas. Dices que vuestro único dueño es el _Dios de los Múltiples Rostros,_ sin embargo, os habéis desviado y dejado corromper por el oro. A cambio de un pago concedéis el _regalo_ a personas que no lo han ganado. Dime, asesino de tu propia sangre, ¿crees que los falsos dioses de la muerte os dejarán vivir y no os convertirán en sus esclavos? ¿Crees que vuestros trucos e ilusiones evitarán que _los Otros_ os aniquilen?” Si el hombre sin rostro tembló ante la exhibición de poder de _Balerion y Vhagar_ , las palabras, el aire mágico y el tono usado por su hermano, provocaron que el asesino aflojase su vejiga involuntariamente sobre el suelo donde aún se hallaba tirado.

“Os puedo reconocer usando la cara que uséis, al igual que nuestros dragones y nuestros _Direwolfs._ Sé que sois once en total, contándote a ti y sé que tenéis por lo menos diez acólitos más.” Sentenció Bran, hablando con una seguridad y rítmicamente, pero de forma amenazadora. 

“Escoged. Servid al _Feudo Libre de Valyria y Poniente,_ ayudando a vuestro _Dios_ en su verdadera lucha, otorgando el _regalo_ a aquellos que sean juzgados de recibirlos por el _Dios Rojo_. Ganando riquezas por vuestro cometido. O pereced. Decidid ahora.” Concluyó Aegon la amenaza de su hermano con voz dura y fría, para agregar mientras miraba hacia su dragón que se hallaba asomado por encima de los derruidos muros, fijando sus ígneos ojos en el aterrado hermano. “La próxima vez que me dirija a mi dragón será para reducir a cenizas los escombros que quedan de este edificio. Podéis elegir si formar parte de ellas o no.”

* * *

 

Cuando por fin ultimaron los detalles con el _Hombre Amable_ , qué era cómo se hacía llamar el _Hombre sin Rostro_ que se encargaba de coordinar la organización, estaban listos para ir hacia su próxima parada: el _Banco de Hierro_ , sin duda una negociación más ardua, pero en el fondo menos peligrosa.

Subidos todos de vuelta en los dragones, Aegon miró a su padre desde su montura en _Balerion_. Al hacerlo, ambos asintieron y se dirigieron hacia sus dos dragones que los miraban con curiosidad, aún apoyados sobre los colapsados muros y techo del edificio. Era hora de acabar de una vez por toda con _La Casa de Blanco y Negro._

“Dracarys”

 

* * *

 

[1] Del Quenya o Alto Élfico. A lo largo de la ficción, especialmente para nombrar lugares, recurriré al maravilloso de idioma de Tolkien a modo de primitivo dialecto del Alto Valyrio (El Alto Valyrio vendría a ser el Sindar de los elfos que no vieron los dos árboles)

[2] Del Quenya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toda la inspiración para la estructura de política administrativa del Feudo Libre proviene de las reformas de Solón y Clístenes en Atenas, la estructura cívica ateniense, las reflexiones de Platón (República Libro IV), Polibio (Sobre Roma), Arístoteles(Las formas de Gobierno), San Agustín (La ciudad de Dios), Las ciudades-estado del Norte de Italia en la baja edad media, el método electivo de la guardia de la noche/Ironborn y las estructuras de la Baja República/Alto Imperio Romano y ciertos toques del New Deal de Roosevelt (La monopolización y dirección de la producción y sus medios).  
> Este capítulo es junto con el de Eddard II es más largo de la ficción. No habrá de esta longitud más hasta Aegon XII o XIII (Valyria y fin del primer arco) Puedo entender que no sea el capítulo más atractivo por la falta de "acción", pero para mi historia y la construcción del Feudo Libre (Que no Feudo Franco, por que el Franco era el compendio del Feudo-Vasallaje, de ahí el cambio de nombre) Necesito que la conquista/instauración Targaryen tenga una base viable y sobre todo quería acabar con la sociedad vasallática basada en juramentos y en la tierra. Aunque sea alta fantasía, no puedo escribir algo que sé cómo inviable a niveles político-estructurales. El Gran problema de Daenerys en ADWD y seguramente en AWOW es y será su pátetica gestión de los territorios conquistados. Uno no puede descabezar las estructuras económicas, productivas y sociales de una sociedad/cultura y seguir hacía adelante esperando que esta se autogobierne idílicamente. Es entendible que Dany en los libros, 14 años y ninguna preparación, haga semejantes cagadas. Pero en este caso hablamos de una figura por la que el propio tiempo pasa a doblarse ante él, Aejon (Antes de la conquista/Despues de la conquista) que cuenta con la ayuda de, según todo lo que se sabe de él, una de las personas más brillantes de la historia Westerosí cómo Rhaegar Targaryen, su padre.  
> Aemon aparecerá más y sentará cátedra en su momento.  
> Este capítulo junto con la parte de Rhaegar II en el Banco de Hierro son la exposición del plan Targaryen de aquí a la Larga Noche.  
> \-----Nota Importante, respecto a futuras batallas  
> ¡¡NO HABRÁ INMACULADOS, DOTHRAKIS, O COMPAÑÍAS DE MERCENARIOS, VA A HABER UN EJÉRCITO A LA ROMANA/TERCIOS ESPAÑOLES!!!
> 
> \----Nota aclaratoria respecto a la ordenación política del Feudo Libre  
> ¡¡¡NO HABRÁ VASALLOS, HABRÁ CIUDADANOS!!¡¡NO HABRÁ GRANDES SEÑORES, SI NO PROTECTORES Y MAGISTRADOS DE LA ADMON. EN TODA PROVINCIA-PROTECTORADO!! ESTA POLÍTICA Y ESTRUCTURA, SÓLO SE APLICA A TERRITORIOS CONQUISTADOS/CREADOS!!
> 
> Asi pues, Eddard Stark y el Norte, es un reino federado al Feudo Libre. Mantiene su estructura social (Sigue el vasallaje), pero no la económica ni productiva y están aliados vía contratos y juramentos al Feudo, personificado en Aegon y familia Targaryen. Tar-nu Fuin es una Provincia-Protectorado del Feudo Libre, cómo lo serán todas las antiguas hijas de Valyria y Ghis. Los habitantes de las provincias/reinos definidos cómo protectorados son Ciudadanos del Feudo Libre (No existe el vasallaje. Toda actividad productiva es retribuida por salario en valor monetario o en especie) La población de los protectorados, los ciudadanos, son los que están vinculados mediante un contrato con el Feudo Libre, no con los señores/administradores regionales/provinciales  
> P.D: LA 3a imagen es una imagen de la que será la nueva capital del Feudo Libre. Estará sobre el Rhoyne y cerca de las carreteras dragón. 
> 
> P.D2: Los números militares los baso en las tablas poblacionales sacadas de https://asoiaf.westeros.org/index.php?/topic/115756-population-estimates-of-the-7k-and-essos/  
> Un ejército de más de 15.000 personas era demasiado grande para ser controlado en batallas medievales, por no mencionar la carga logística que supone.  
> El ejército de la I Cruzada que toma Jerusalén, propiamente son una combinación de distintos ejércitos que no sumaba más de 23.000 hombres y había "mil ejércitos" distintos en uno (con su propio mando...pero todos militares probados) contra uno de no más de 70.000, en su mayoría levas forzadas  
> Hasta Federico el Grande primero (En quién también me baso un poco para el ejército del Feudo Libre), aunque realmente hasta la Batalla de Sedán, casi siglo y medio después de este, ejércitos de más de 20.000 personas bajo un único mando era algo imprácticable. La comunicación y órdenes eran dadas por señales de banderas y ritmo de los tambores de marcha.  
> No hay mayor pesadilla para un militar que ser incapaz de mandar a sus hombres en el campo de batalla.  
> La superioridad númerica nunca, nunca, nunca, garantiza la victoria (salvo que seas la URSS o China xD)  
> La invasión musulmana de la Península Ibérica se inició con un ejército ligero de menos de 7.000 hombres


	13. Jaime I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un día más en el exilio de un "Lannister"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Ojo! Capítulo con violencia explícita e intento de agresión y asesinato a menores de edad.

**Jaime I, Finales de 297 AC, Braavos, Essos.**

_"This was justice. Make a habit of it, Lannister, and one day men might call you Goldenhand after all. Goldenhand the_ Just." _Jaime III, AFFC_

__

* * *

“ _Vamos Acturum”_ le dijo con su voz nasal el gordo _Sealord,_ cuando la plancha de la barcaza que los transportaba hizo contacto con el atracadero que había en el estrecho canal. A través de dicho embarcadero se conseguía acceso a la intrincada calle por la que llegarían a la gran plaza de _Braavos,_ donde se erige el edificio del _Banco de Hierro._

Pese a que llevaba quince años usando _Aucturum_ cómo su pseudónimo, a veces aún miraba a su alrededor a ver si aparecía él tal _Aucturum_. Sin embargo, siempre acababa cayendo que se dirigían a él por el nombre falso que se había adjudicado en honor a _Ser_ Arthur Dayne. _Aucturum de Tyrosh_ se hacía llamar para justificar su melena de color verde oscuro, la cual usaba para cubrir su verdadera identidad. Aunque lo dieran por muerto, prefería que nadie viera su reconocible cabello dorado.

Ajustándose al entorno, asintió al _Sealord_ y observando en busca de peligros, se puso a cola de la comitiva de escribas y recaudadores de aduanas que acompañaban al líder de la ciudad libre _._ Pese a que no era el mejor de los trabajos, sin duda no era el peor que había encontrado en su auto forzado exilio en _Essos_ que ya duraba por quince años, los cuales habían sido un ir y venir continuo. Trabajando de mercenario, de escolta de mercaderes, e incluso descargando mercancías de barcos en los muelles de Lys. Siempre huyendo, siempre viviendo con precariedad y cuidándose de los posibles asesinos de Robert.

Sin embargo, desde que se habían instalado tres años atrás en _Braavos,_ tanto Rhaella, cómo su tío Gerion, cómo Davos le convencieron que Robert jamás buscaría muertos, y que su mirada se hallaba fija en los hijos supervivientes de la antigua reina de _Westeros_ , Rhaella Targaryen. O como se daba a conocer por esos días, _Jenny de Lys_ , actual regente y dueña de la posada _La_ _Anguila Verde_ en el _Puerto Feliz_ de _Braavos._ En dicha posada vivía cuando no estaba al servicio del _Sealord_ , con la familia improvisada que Jaime había formado sin pretenderlo tras los sucesos finales de la _Rebelión del Usurpador._

En un principio sólo eran él y Rhaenys, pero después de atravesar la peor tormenta de la historia de _Westeros_ y llegar a _Dragonstone,_ sumaron a Rhaella. Rescatándola milagrosamente de ser incinerada por el _Maestre_ de la fortaleza _,_ que la había dado por muerta tras el parto de Daenerys _Stormborn._ Después de un período de recuperación por parte de la matriarca Targaryen, se encaminaron hacia _Essos,_ donde en uno de sus múltiples viajes acabó dando con su tío Gerion, _El León Sonriente,_ en _Volantis._ Su tío nada más verlo a él y enterarse en la compañía de quién estaba, juró su espada a la reina y princesa, acompañándolos desde ese día en adelante.

Sin embargo, si no es por Davos Seaworth, nada de eso habría sido posible, ni jamás habría él llegado hasta aquí _‘Los Siete lo bendigan a él y a su mujer Maya. No sé qué habría sido de mí y de la princesa si no nos llegamos a cruzar con él cerca de Dunksdale en las semanas siguientes al Saqueo de Kings Landing’_ agradecía internamente a los _dioses_ cada vez que recordaba aquellos terroríficos días. Sin Davos jamás habrían llegado Jaime y Rhaenys a _Dragonstone_ en medio de la tormenta, sin ser detectados ni por la flota _Velaryon_ , ni la _Redwyne_. Sin los cuidados y atenciones de Maya Seaworth en la pequeña cabaña de Davos en el _Cabo de la Ira,_ posiblemente tanto la reina, como la princesa, estarían muertas. Además, los tres hijos de Davos, Dale, Allard y Mathos han acabado siendo cómo primos para Rhaenys, aparte de ser espadas juramentadas a ella y a su abuela entrenados por él mismo.

Si estaba ahora siguiendo los pasos de la comitiva del _Sea Lord_ se debía a qué él era el _Tercer Espada_ de _Braavos_ , responsable de la seguridad de Ferrego Antaryon, el _Sealord_ de _Braavos._ La misión que Qarro Volentin el _Primer Espada,_ le había comandado era la de escoltar a Antaryon al _Banco de Hierro_ , con el objetivo de realizar la negociación mensual entre el señor político de la _hija bastarda de Valyria_ y los _Keyholders_ del _Banco de Hierro_. Los verdaderos dueños de _Braavos._ De entre ellos y los magistrados _braavosis_ salía electo el _Sealord._ Eran el poder en la sombra no sólo en _Braavos,_ si no en todo _Essos._ Pese a ser una ciudad fundamentada en la anti-esclavitud, el _Banco de Hierro_ ganaba ingentes cantidades de oro gracias a la existencia de la esclavitud en el resto del continente. Tenían control sobre los _Faceless Man_ y gran parte de las Compañía Mercenarias _esossis,_ algo que aprendió a base de trabajar temporalmente para algunas de ellas.

El calor pegajoso del verano en _Braavos,_ provocaba que se encontrase permanentemente bañado en sudor. Pese a haber crecido en Casterly Rock y pasar su adolescencia en el sur de Westeros, tras quince años en el exilio de _Essos_ , el calor del continente oriental aún seguía siendo algo a lo que no se había acostumbrado. Todo ese peregrinaje por el continente, todas esas penurias, peligros y nueva vida, renunciando a su verdadero nombre y apellido se debían a algo que comenzó hace diez y seis años y que supuestamente terminó hace quince, pero que para él continuaba estando presente como si estuviera volviéndolo a vivir cada día; la _Rebelión de Robert_ y los últimos días del reinado de _Su Gracia Aerys II, El Rey Loco._

 

* * *

  **282 AC Kings Landing, The Crownlands, Westeros.**

 

El día había sido ventoso cuando se despidió del _príncipe de Dragonstone_ Rhaegar Targaryen, en el patio de la Fortaleza Roja. El príncipe se había puesto su armadura negra como la noche, con el dragón de tres cabezas recogido en rubíes en su peto. " _Su gracia_ " suplicó Jaime, "deje que Darry se quede para proteger al rey esta vez, o Ser Barristan. Sus capas son tan blancas como la mía."

El príncipe Rhaegar sacudió la cabeza. "Mi real padre teme al tuyo más que a nuestro primo Robert. Él quiere que te acerques, por lo que Lord Tywin no puede hacerle daño. No me atrevo a quitarle esa muleta en esta hora".

La ira de Jaime se había levantado en su garganta. "No soy una muleta. Soy un caballero de la Guardia Real".

"Entonces cuida al rey" le espetó con cierto disgusto Ser Jon Darry. "Cuando te pusiste esa capa, prometiste obedecer".

Cuando se disponía a rebatir a Darry, Rhaegar puso entonces su mano sobre su hombro. "Cuando termine esta batalla, quiero llamar a un consejo. Se harán cambios. Tenía la intención de hacerlo hace mucho tiempo, pero... bueno, no sirve de nada hablar de caminos no tomados. Hablaremos cuando regrese…”  hizo una pausa, para mirarlo fijamente. Al sentir esos dos ojos negros, con chispas púrpuras, clavados en sus ojos esmeralda, Jaime no pudo más que tragar saliva y esperar a que el príncipe le dijera lo que pretendía, pero que él sabía era algo que sería su carga para toda su vida “Cuide a mi hija Ser Jaime. Cuide a Rhaenys. Si todo sale mal, protéjala con su vida y reúnala con mi madre. Mantenga a mi familia a salvo” le ordenó, casi suplicante Rhaegar Targaryen con su metálica pero melodiosa voz.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que Rhaegar Targaryen le habló. Fuera de  _Desembarco del Rey_ se había reunido un ejército, mientras que otro descendía sobre el Tridente, donde finalmente ambos acabarían chocando. Entonces el _Príncipe de Dragonstone_ subió a su enorme destrero negro azabache, se puso su alto yelmo negro, y se dirigió hacia su destino.

Tras el regreso y posterior marcha del príncipe Rhaegar, este persuadió a su padre, _el Rey Loco_ para que se tragara su orgullo y convocara a mi padre. Pero ningún cuervo regresó de _Casterly Rock_ , y eso hizo que el rey tuviera aún más miedo. Vio traidores por todas partes, y Varys siempre estaba allí para señalar a cualquiera que pudiera haberse perdido. Entonces _Su Gracia_ ordenó a sus alquimistas que colocaran vasijas bajo todo _King's Landing_. Debajo del _Gran Septo de Baelor_ y las chozas de _Flea Bottom_ , debajo de establos y almacenes, en las siete puertas, incluso en los sótanos de la _Fortaleza Roja_ y en algunas estancias del _Maegor's Holdfast_. Vasijas rellenas de _Wildfire_ , el juguete favorito del _Rey Loco_. Capaz de convertir en un instante al medio millón de personas y los posibles ejércitos asaltantes en una bola de resplandor verde.

Mis hermanos juramentados estaban todos lejos, pero a Aerys le gustaba mantenerme cerca. Yo era el hijo de mi padre, por lo que no confiaba en mí. Él me quería donde Varys pudiera mirarme, día y noche. Así que lo pude escuchar y ver todo. Aún recordaba cómo brillaban los ojos de Rossart cuando desenrolló sus mapas para mostrar dónde debía colocarse la _sustancia_. Los _sapiencias_ Garigus y Belis eran iguales. Rhaegar se encontró con Robert en el Tridente y cuando la noticia llegó a la corte, Aerys envió a la reina a Dragonstone con el Príncipe Viserys. La princesa de Dorne Elia Martell también habría ido, pero Aerys lo prohibió. De alguna manera se le había ocurrido que el príncipe Lewyn debía haber traicionado a Rhaegar en el Tridente, pero pensó que podía mantener a Dorne leal mientras mantuviera a Elia, Rhaenys y al _supuesto Aegon_ a su lado.

Aerys no paraba de soltar la misma diatriba una y otra a vez a todo aquel que se acercase al trono. “Los traidores quieren mi ciudad”, le oí decirle a Rossart con su voz que oscilaba entre un hilo apenas audible y un tono desatado y rabioso, con chillidos agudos “pero no les daré más que cenizas. Deja que Robert sea el rey sobre los huesos carbonizados y la carne cocida. Los Targaryen nunca entierran a sus muertos, los queman.” Exclamaba y chillaba agudamente el Rey Loco. Este pretendía tener la pira funeraria más grande de todas.

‘ _Aunque, a decir verdad, no creo que realmente esperara morir. Al igual que Aerion Brightfire antes que él, Aerys pensó que el fuego lo transformaría. . . que resucitaría, renacería como un dragón y convertiría a todos sus enemigos en cenizas.’_ Pensaba aún quince años después, cuando recordaba aquellos días salidos de una pesadilla.

Entonces llegó el día del juicio. Eddard Stark corría hacia el sur con la vanguardia de Robert, pero las fuerzas de mi padre llegaron primero a la ciudad. Pycelle convenció al rey de que su _Guardián del Oeste_ había venido a defenderlo, por lo que abrió las puertas. La única vez que el maldito demente debería haber hecho caso a Varys, y lo ignoró. Mi padre que se había abstenido de entrar en la guerra, reflexionando sobre todos los desplantes que Aerys le había hecho, determinó que la Casa Lannister debería estar del lado ganador. El Tridente lo decidió a actuar.

Si cerraba los ojos, aún podía ver las enormes puertas de ébano negro con el sigilo Targaryen tallado en ellas, que daban acceso la estancia donde se encuentra el monstruoso trono de espadas forjadas por el fuego oscuro de Balerion. Un gran salón, lo suficientemente largo como para albergar a miles de señores, pero estrecho. Las entrañas de _Casterly Rock_ eran más anchas que el salón del Trono en el _Red Keep_ , en su opinión.

El camino hacia el Trono, se sintió como el _paseo del arrepentimiento_ mientras desfilaba por el cavernoso Salón. Aerys seguía allí. Desaliñado y loco. Rossart estaba hablando con uno de los lacayos de Aerys en el pequeño consejo que se estaba marchando por una puerta lateral. Cuando Jaime se puso en su posición en la base del mostruo de espadas que hacía las veces de trono, Aerys, el segundo de su nombre comenzó a dirigirise a él.

"¿Has oído chico? Tu padre ha mostrado sus verdaderos colores, igual que Rhaegar.” Tras lo que Aerys comenzó a reírse frenéticamente mientras lo miraba con sus ojos inyectados de arriba abajo, algo que le provocaba escalofríos. Era la mirada de un demente. Hasta el púrpura propio de los Targaryen se había desteñido, dejando en su lugar un iris dilatado en lila blanquecino.

“Si te enviara a matar a tu padre, ¿lo harías?” Le sonrió el _Rey Loco_ de tal forma que le provocó temblores en el cuerpo; dientes amarillos brillaron. Jaime trató de responder pero fue cortado.

"Tal vez sí, tal vez no. No creo que lo tengas en ti. Aunque tal vez lo hagas. Tuve a tu madre siete veces, un número tan piadoso, antes de que se casara con Tywin  ¿tal vez seas mi bastardo?” inquirió Aerys para sí mismo, con una voz estridente y convulsa. Jaime sintió en esos momentos que su ira aumentaba, pero mantuvo la cabeza baja, dejando que él _Rey Loco_ siguiera con su rumiación.

"Eso tendría sentido, tal vez tendré a tu hermana cuando todo esto esté hecho. Ella es lo suficientemente bonita y siempre ha querido un dragón en su cama. No creo que haya habido un matrimonio entre padre e hija en el linaje Targaryen". Se rió de nuevo Aerys. Jaime levantó la vista entonces, sintiendo que su rostro se inflamaba por la ira.

"¡NO! No me des esa mirada cachorro, ese es el demonio de Tywin en ti " Aerys intentó decir con fuerza, pero salió débil, asustadizo. _‘¿Siempre fue así de patético?’_ pensaba al ver al _Rey Loco_ en la cúspide de su locura y paranoia.

"Bah. No importa Ser Jaime. Yo digo que eres mi hijo, tienes el aspecto de Joanna, no de Tywin”. Le dijo repentinamente con una voz suave y cálida, totalmente opuesta a la que hasta ese momento había estado usando. La locura parecía que le hacía fluctuar sus emociones con la velocidad de un pestañeo. Pasaba del pánico a la euforia o alegría, y de esta a la ira.

"Muestra cuán fuerte es mi semilla y cuán débil es la de Tywin. El único engendro que tendrá será un enano monstruoso". Terminó de dirigirse a él riéndose. Tras eso miró a Rossart.

“Quémalos a todos, Rossart; Quémalos a todos. A los leones, a los lobos, a los halcones y a las truchas. Sólo los dragones quedarán. Quémalos a todos” Jaime se sintió aterrado; él sabía lo que eso significaba. Había llevado a los hombres del siete veces maldito Rossart a los lugares indicados por Aerys para destruir _Kings Landing_ , ahora en mayoría bajo control rebelde. No era un fuego normal el que iba a usar para quemarlos, no. Rossart hizo una reverencia a Aerys y comenzó a caminar con una sonrisa maligna plastificada en su cara. Fue entonces cuando Jaime finalmente sintió el peso de su espada en la mano. El sabía lo que tenía hacer y malditos fueran sus votos y juramentos.

Tan rápido como sus piernas temblorosas le permitieron, se interpuso en el camino de la _Mano del Rey_ "Ser Jaime, ¿cuál es el significado de esto, hmm-" Jaime acabó con el maldito sicofante atravesándole el vientre de lado a lado con su espada.

El _sapiencia_ Rossart, jadeó de dolor y cayó de rodillas, mientras sus intestinos se desparramaban en el suelo.

A continuación Jaime se volvió hacia Aerys, encaminándose hacia el trono desde donde el _Rey Loco_ estaba contemplando la escena con sus ojos febriles. Se hallaba aterrado, con una mirada frenética incapaz de posarse en nada, emitiendo gemidos mientras luchaba por ascender los escalones del trono, cortándose en las manos y brazos mientras trataba de retroceder gateando.

Un hombre inteligente descendería de la monstruosidad de trono y correría. Pero Aerys estaba loco. Cuando ascendió los primeros escalones del _Trono De Hierro,_ Aerys trató de erguirse, mientras gritaba "¡¡DETENTE! ¡Te lo ordeno!  ¡Soy tu REY! Soy tu ..."  Jaime subió dos escalones de un salto y descargó su dorada espada sobre la espalda del máldito lunático.

Sintió como su hoja cortaba la piel de la espalda y el interior del _Rey Loco_ como un cuchillo caliente en mantequilla. Cuando sacó la espada de Aerys, este cayó hacia delante por los largos escalones de hierro. Cada caída iba acompañada de un suave y enfermo sonido mórbido de salpicaduras de sangre y carne cayendo sobre los escalones de la espadas que conformaban el Trono de Hierro.

Entonces Aerys continuó cayendo por los escalones, hasta quedar sobre la plataforma en la que se alza el trono. Solo cuando dejó de rodar y su rostro continuó mirándolo, Jaime decidió bajar los escalones del Trono de Hierro y rematar su trabajo. Cuando atravesó la garganta de Aeys y la mirada de este dejó de parpadear, la sangre brotando de su boca abierta, Jaime suspiró aliviado. Sus piernas cansadas finalmente dejaron de sotenerle, y él se dejó caer en un escalón.

Examinó su trabajo, y en ese momento no pudo evitar pensar en las palabras del principe Rhaegar antes de partir hacia su muerte. Debido a ello reunió las fuerzas que tras la descarga de adrenalina le quedaban, y se dirigió tan rápido cómo pudo hacia las estancias donde Jaime suponía se encontraba Rhaenys Targaryen, rezando a todos los dioses por llegar antes que los hombres de su padre.

Sabía que la princesa cuando tenía pesadillas o se asustaba, acostumbraba a ir a la habitación de su padre para que este la calmara. Por lo tanto, decidió ir a las estancias del príncipe en el _Maegor’s Holdfast,_ sellando a su vez el destino de Ellia y el supuesto Aegon que se encontraban en la planta superior, en la guardería.

Mientras se aproximaba, comenzó a escuchar gritos y el olor a humo asaltó su nariz. Un hombre estaba de guardia en la entrada de las habitaciones del príncipe, delante del cuerpo sin vida de la enana que hacía las veces de bufona de Aerys. Jaime se giró rápidamente mientras desenvainaba su espada, y se dirigió a por el guardia que llevaba una librea Lannister sobre una herrumbrosa cota de malla. "¡Amory!" gritó ahogadamente el susodicho, mientras él le atravesaba el pecho antes que este pudiera si quiera desenvainar su espada. Fue en ese momento cuando el humo negro llenó sus sentidos. La puerta de las estancias del príncipe estaba abierta, pero el humo qué había en el pasillo y el que salía de las estancias de Rhaegar le impedía ver lo que pasaba dentro.

Al entrar a tientas en las estancias y contemplar la escena ante él, el estómago se le revolvió y el corazón casi se le paró. Un hombre corpulento con una mantícora en el escudo y ornamentos de pergamino grabados en su peto de acero, se encontraba inclinado sobre la cama del príncipe, mientras gran parte de la habitación era presa de las llamas. A través de la visera abierta del yelmo, una cara pálida y cerdita se asomaba. “Ven maldita zorra Dorniense, ven que te enseñe” gritaba con voz alta y delgada el atacante de Rhaenys. Mientras, la princesa pataleaba, gemía, e intentaba evadir al atacante, tratando de esconderse bajo la cama.

Como la niña se resistía, el maldito la sacó arrastras de la cama y la tiró contra la pared, donde lenguas de fuego comenzaban a esparcirse en las cortinas y el dosel de la cama. Rhaenys parecía haber perdido el conocimiento, si no es que había muerto. Sin embargo, el malnacido del caballero, aún desconocedor de su presencia en la puerta, desenvainó una daga de su cintura y se dirigió para acuchillar al inmóvil cuerpo de la princesa.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, en cuatro zancadas Jaime se puso a distancia de espada del caballero con la mantícora y le cortó la cabeza. El cuerpo del atacante de la princesa cayó pesadamente sobre la pobre chica, cuyo pelo comenzaba a estar en llamas. Jaime se dio cuenta que las llamas se habían elevado hasta acariciar el techo, por lo que comenzó a buscar frenéticamente la jarra de agua qué Rhaegar guardaba en todo momento. Gracias a los dioses que estaba llena. La arrojó sobre Rhaenys para apagar las llamas que amenazaban con extenderse más allá de su pelo. Ignorando el fuego que comenzaba a alimentarse del mobiliario de la estancia, se dirigió a la princesa.

Apartando el cadáver del descabezado caballero, a la vez que lo usaba para apagar las llamas que se acercaban peligrosamente a Rhaenys, pudo arrastrar a la niña hasta el centro de las estancias, alejada del fuego que se extendía por tres de las cuatro paredes. Al comprobar su estado, notó que la princesa aún respiraba, aunque se encontraba inconsciente y conmocionada, posiblemente con algún hueso roto. Jaime no sabía que podía hacer.

Si su padre había enviado estos dos hombres para matarla, seguramente habría más en camino y él estaba cansado, agotado y toda la adrenalina le había abandonado el cuerpo. Saber que pese haber salvado la hija, había fallado a la pobre Elia y al supuesto heredero de Rhaegar, a su vez era una carga que debería soportar por el resto de sus días. Sin embargo, no tenía tiempo para lamentaciones en ese momento.

La habitación comenzó a ser presa de las llamas. Tenía que pensar rápido que hacer. Sabía qué si se quedaba en _Westeros_ , la princesa moriría y él sería por siempre etiquetado como el mata Reyes un hombre sin honor. Lo peor de todo es que el mayor beneficiado de todo sería su padre, y este seguramente le obligaría a volver a ser el heredero. Si elegía escoger salvar a la princesa, sabía que su vida sería una de exilio y privada de cualquier lujo. Pero se lo debía a Rhaegar. _'Es lo que haría Arthur'_ pensó en aquel momento. Además, todavía estaba viva la reina que se encontraba embarazada, Viserys, la princesa Lyanna y sus tres guardias reales, así como el futuro hijo o hija de esta.  La dinastía había sido derrotada, pero no había sido exterminada.

Rápidamente se decidió. Primero dejó caer su dorada espada al suelo, tras lo que se desposeyó dé su armadura, la sobreveste, y su capa blanca en esos momentos rota, deshilachada y quemada en algunas partes.  Se quedó vestido solamente con las calzas beiges, las botas de cuero, y un ahora raído blusón de interior que usaba bajó la sobreveste de la armadura. Su única arma era una daga que tenía enganchada en los cordones de las calzas.

Viendo que la princesa momentáneamente estaba a salvo, o lo más a salvo que en la situación podía estar, se dirigió hacia la puerta de las estancias donde se hallaban el cadáver del soldado Lannister y el de la enana. Usando las fuerzas que le quedaban en arrastrar a ambos cuerpos, los situó encima de su armadura y capa.

Cogiendo con su brazo izquierdo, a la par que apoyaba sobre ese mismo hombro a la desmayada princesa, Jaime se dirigió hacia la chimenea, donde sabía que había un acceso que conectaba con el laberinto de túneles y pasadizos construidos bajo estrictas órdenes de Maegor _el Cruel_. Y él era de las pocas personas tenían conocimiento de su existencia. Detrás de la falsa pared, una vasija de _Wildfire_ se hallaba dispuesta para explosionar en cadena con las demás repartidas por la capital de los _Siete Reinos._ Sabiendo qué si esta detonaba en las estancias del príncipe, no haría efecto en cadena con las demás, ni dejaría rastro de nada a excepción de las armaduras y espadas en el mejor de los casos, cuando cruzó por la falsa pared de la chimenea dejó del lado de las estancias la vasija.

Huyendo con Rhaenys en sus brazos, se dio cuenta que la sangre de Rossart, la del _Rey Loco_ , la del caballero de la mantícora y la del otro hombre se hallaba impregnada por sus manos, su larga cabellera y su cara. Durante horas caminó a tientas a través de pasillos retorcidos, estrechos espacios de acceso, puertas ocultas, escalones secretos y pozos que se hundían en la más absoluta oscuridad. Rara vez se había sentido tan cansado. Un hombre da mucho por sentado cuando tiene dos manos, pero en su caso en la zurda siempre llevaba agarrado el cuerpo inconsciente de la princesa.

Llegó a una estancia iluminada por el hosco brillo anaranjado de las brasas en la boca de un dragón de hierro. El brasero calentaba una cámara en el fondo de un pozo donde se encontraban media docena de túneles que se dirigían a los distintos puntos de la ciudad y fuera de la misma. Los mismos túneles que se usaron en su día durante la _Danza_ por Rhaenyra, los necesitaba usar él ahora para huir cuanto antes. En el suelo había encontrado un mosaico rayado del dragón de tres cabezas de la Casa Targaryen hecho en azulejos de negro y rojo. ' _Te conozco_ , _Protector de la Princesa',_  parecía estar diciendo la bestia. ' _He estado aquí todo el tiempo, esperando que vengas a mí_.' Y a Jaime le pareció que conocía esa voz, los tonos de hierro que habían pertenecido a Rhaegar Targaryen, _Príncipe de Dragonstone_. Sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Mientras se perdía varias veces en los oscuros túneles, podía escuchar los sordos ruidos de la batalla, o mejor dicho, la masacre que debía estar teniendo lugar en _Desembarco del Rey_ y en la _Fortaleza Roja._

Continuó deambulando a través de los pasadizos y túneles, donde sus ojos eran incapaces de adaptarse a la oscuridad. Al moverse la mano derecha frente a su cara, sentía el aire moverse, pero no vio nada. Sus dedos rozaron contra la piedra áspera sin terminar a su izquierda. Siguió la pared, su mano rozando la superficie, dando pequeños pasos deslizantes a través de la oscuridad, mientras cargaba con Rhaenys en su brazo izquierdo. Todos los pasillos llevan a alguna parte. ‘ _Donde hay una entrada, tiene que haber una salida_ ’ trataba de pensar con calma Jaime en aquellos momentos.

El miedo a veces cortaba más profundo que las espadas. No sabía si habían pasado minutos u horas, pero parecía que había caminado un largo trecho cuando la pared terminó abruptamente y una corriente de aire frío pasó por su mejilla. Los pelos que no estaban apelmazados por el sudor y sangre contra su cara, se agitaban ligeramente contra su piel. Llegó el momento que tropezó con una roca y cayó contra la pared, y su mano encontró tierra cruda sostenida por maderas, mientras que antes el túnel había estado revestido de piedra.

Encontró la pared de nuevo y la siguió, ciego y perdido, comenzando a sentir la fatiga en los músculos tras la tensión de lucha contra los hombres de su padre y el tiempo llevando encima a Rhaenys. Al final, moviéndose a través de agua maloliente que le llegaba a las rodillas, Jaime volvió a emerger a la superficie en el aire nocturno.

La oscuridad de la noche era quebrada por el refulgir de los fuegos procedentes de la ciudad. _‘Por fortuna ningún reflejo es verde. El Wildfire está intacto’_ pensó aliviado internamente. Cuando observó su entorno, pudo darse cuenta que se hallaba parado en la boca de un desagüe que desembocaba en el río.

Cuando miró a Rhaenys merced al resplandor de los fuegos del saqueo y de la luz que ofrecía la luna, pudo ver que estaba cubierta de sangre, con media melena quemada, pero sin ninguna quemadura cutánea y había vuelto por fin en sí, pero daba muestras de hallarse conmocionada. Sus ojos totalmente púrpuras, casi oscuros, parecían estar mirando a más de mil metros. _‘La mirada de un superviviente de mil terrores’_ pensó inmediatamente Jaime, recordando los supervivientes de las peores batallas contra la _Hermandad del Kingswood._

“Princesa...¿está bien?” trató de comunicarse con ella con la voz más cálida y familiar que podía, pero Rhaenys parecía ausente de todo lo que pasa a su alrededor. “Rhaenys, estás segura. No voy a permitir que nadie te haga daño. Estoy aquí para protegerte” le dijo Jaime a la princesa, tratando de sacarla del trance en que esta se encontraba y asegurarle que nada le iba a pasar mientras el estuviera con ella. En vistas de que la princesa no parecía salir del shock que estaba sufriendo, Jaime decidió sentarla sobre una roca que había en las cercanías.

Mientras Rhaenys parecía ni enterarse de que ahora estaba sentada sobre una roca, Jaime decidió sumergirse en el río. Apestaba tanto que se desnudó allí mismo, dejando caer su ropa sucia en la orilla del río mientras se zambullía en las profundas aguas negras del _Blackwater._ Una vez se sintió limpio, o lo más limpio que podía encontrarse tras los sucesos de esa noche, se encaminó hacia la princesa.

“Mi princesa, perdóneme lo que voy a hacer, pero tengo que limpiarle las heridas y quitarle la roña del agua séptica de encima” le dijo mientras la cogía con la suavidad con que de niño había cogido a un Tyrion recién nacido. Pese a que pocas veces había participado en sus cuidados, alguna que otra vez jugó con su hermano pequeño en las rocosas orillas de _Casterly Rock,_ por lo que trató de emular sus acciones en aquellos momentos. Agarrándola suavemente con sus dos manos, se la llevo contra su pecho sin que la niña opusiera ninguna resistencia _‘Al menos sabe que no quiero hacerle nada malo y confía en mi’_ pensaba con cierto alivio. Si además se resistiera a sus cuidados, sería complicadísimo cuidar de Rhaenys.

Tras eso, se volvió a introducir en el río con ella en sus brazos. Comenzó a limpiar a una conmocionada Rhaenys, que ahora parecía haber vuelto en sí, pero no emitía un sonido. La sujetaba con un brazo, mientras que con la otra mano le pasaba agua por su cara, por sus brazos y su cabeza. Aunque sabía que no era propio, le quitó la túnica que llevaba por vestimenta, pero que ahora estaba deshilachada, roída y percudida de sangre y manchas de excrementos humanos.

Cuando la princesa estaba desposeída de toda su vestimenta a excepción de la ropa interior, Jaime contempló algo que le paró el corazón, amenazando con hacerle perder los sentidos. En su espalda, en el costado izquierdo de las costillas, justo debajo de la escápula, un corte de unos tres dedos de ancho y cinco de longitud parecía haber sido sellado con fuego. Recreando los sucesos que habían pasado, cayó en que cuando el caballero de la mantícora había tirado a la pequeña princesa contra la pared, algo debió atravesarle la espalda y el pecho. ’ _Pero no es posible. Si fuera así estaría muerta. Ella respira. Está conmocionada, pero respira. Está viva. ¡Qué brujería de los Siete Infiernos es esta!’_ racionalizaba Jaime, tratando de entender lo que tenía frente a sus ojos. Pero todo lo que veía era incontestable.

Una laceración así habría matado hasta a un hombre adulto. Por no mencionar que una herida no cicatriza en cuestión de horas, ni parece que ha sido sellada con fuego desde el interior del cuerpo. Sin embargo, pese a la conmoción y la mirada ausente de la princesa, esta se encontraba viva en sus brazos. El sentía su respiración contra su pecho y su brazo izquierdo. Su temperatura corporal era elevada. Sin duda, algo oscuro había pasado esa noche, pero él era incapaz de entender nada. Sencillamente agradecía a todos los dioses que Rhaenys continuase viva.

Algunos jinetes pasaron por el camino del río cuando Jaime estaba limpiando a la princesa, pero si lo vieron a él en calzas o, a la flaca y semidesnuda niña con el pelo enmarañado, no se dieron cuenta, o no les prestaron la menor atención.

En vistas de la situación Jaime decidió alejarse tal cual se encontraban él y la princesa, de la salida de los túneles que llevaban hacia la _Fortaleza Roja,_ y con Rhaenys abrazada a su pecho comenzó a alejarse de _Kings Landing_ en dirección este.

Si Jaime se hallaba exhausto después de una noche luchando, cometiendo regicidio, salvando a una princesa y atravesando miles de metros de túneles y pasadizos, algunos de ellos sumergidos en excrementos y desperdicios humanos, tras media jornada de marcha forzada con la niña en brazos, sentía que no podía más. Cuando paró de caminar, trató de ubicar donde se hallaban y tomar un descanso.

Era el medio día del día siguiente al _Saqueo_ , y desde luego, nadie marcharía en dirección este buscando a un _muerto y una muerta_. Se hallaban en el recodo del _Blackwater_ a media jornada de marcha de _Rosby._ En la cala acantilada, protegida por una espesa arboleda había una cueva, donde decidió sería seguro descansar. Sin darse cuenta, él y la princesa pasaron varios días durmiendo abrazados en el interior de la cueva, dándose calor mutuamente.

Tras eso comenzaron los días y semanas de huida, siempre mirando hacia atrás, siempre rehuyendo de cualquier contacto humano. Sobreviviendo la princesa y él a base de lo que Jaime era capaz de capturar con trampas para animales como liebres, o de lo que era capaz de pescar en la orilla del río y con las pequeñas hogueras que los calentaban a las noches. Así hasta que un día llegando a las proximidades del cabo de _Dunksdale,_ encontró un pequeño bajel anclado a menos de quince metros de la orilla. En esta, un bote se hallaba varado, seguramente esperando a su dueño. ‘ _Si he asesinado a un Rey, robar no es nada’_ pensó.

La falta de alimento, sueño y cansancio le pasaron factura. Sus sentidos tras varias semanas en la huida ya no estaban tan alerta, si es que tenían alguna alerta a estas alturas. Conforme depositó a la princesa en el bote, lo único que fue capaz de registrar fue una sombra a su espalda. _‘Maldición, sólo hay un remo. ¿Cómo no me he dado cuenta antes…’_ Lo siguiente que sintió fue un inmenso dolor en la cabeza y todo se volvió oscuridad.

Cuando Jaime volvió a abrir los ojos, se hallaba en un pequeño camarote con escasa luz. En la penumbra que daba el pequeño ojo de buey, pudo ver a la princesa sentada en el suelo jugando con un dragón tallado en madera, cerca del catre donde él se hallaba tumbado. Mientras la embarcación se mecía con el oleaje, trató de establecer su situación. Era de día, pero no tenía idea si era el mismo día en que había perdido el conocimiento y aunque le fuera la vida en ello, era incapaz de saber las intenciones de sus captores.

La princesa había sido vendada en la cabeza y alguien le había cosido el corte del labio. Llevaba puesta una camisa perteneciente a un niño de diez días del nombre, que hacía las veces de túnica. El por su parte tenía su brazo izquierdo en cabestrillo, el abdomen vendado y alguien le había cortado el pelo, cosido sus cortes y curado sus heridas. Cuando se trató de incorporar en el catre sintió dolor por todo el cuerpo, haciéndole soltar un gemido.

“ _Ser Jaime…”_ dijo la princesa con preocupación y un hilo de voz. Antes de que Rhaenys pudiera continuar hablando, él trató de arrojarse para abrazarla. _‘Los Otros se lleven mis dolores. Gracias a los malditos Siete, a la puta madre Rhoyne, a las malditas Catorce Llamas de Valyria y a los jodidos viejos Dioses. Gracias. No he fallado en mi misión. He protegido a Rhaenys.’_ llegó a pensar antes de desmayarse nuevamente.

Después de eso, lo que vino fue el periplo con el contrabandista hasta _Dragonstone_ y de ahí a la cabaña de Davos, desde donde finalmente acabaron partiendo a principios del 283 Ac en dirección Lys.

* * *

 

Por todo eso, de vuelta al presente quince años después de aquél maldito día del _Saqueo,_ él se dirigía hacia _el Banco de Hierro_ cómo escolta de Antaryon, el _Sealord_ de _Braavos_.

De repente tres rugidos antinaturales lo sacaron de sus pensamientos del pasado. Era un sonido cómo el que jamás había escuchado en su vida. Sin saber muy bien por qué, su cuerpo se puso en guardia y en tensión, a la espera de que ocurriera algo. A los pocos instantes, los rugidos se repitieron reverberando por las paredes de las casas aledañas a la calle, esta vez acompañados por unos chillidos agudos. Sin embargo, la estrechez de las calles y canales de la ciudad, impedían que Jaime viera más allá de los tejados de las casas que se cerraban sobre el canal y la calle.

 _“Aucturum. Vaya hasta la plaza del Banco e inspeccione que es lo que está pasando”_ le ordenó súbitamente el gordo _Sealord_ , con cierto temblor y preocupación en su voz. _‘Sin duda, al igual que yo, sabe que esos rugidos no son naturales y algo debe estar pasando’_ pensó mientras asentía, sin molestarse en contestarle en el valyrio bastardo en que hablaba el braavosi.

Comenzó a ascender rápidamente las empinadas escaleras, tras las cuales saldría a la boca calle que daba acceso a la plaza del _Banco de Hierro._ A diferencia de en _Westeros_ o cuando trabajó de mercenario, no llevaba armadura, simplemente cuero repujado bajo una llamativa camisa carmesí. Esto le permitía esprintar, algo que pronto vio, estaba haciendo casi todo el mundo en la misma dirección que él. _‘Sin duda desde la explanada de la plaza, se podrá apreciar la fuente del terrorífico sonido’_

Al llegar al final de la boca calle, y contemplar hacia el edificio del _Banco de Hierro_ y la plaza que se extendía delante de él, su boca se abrió de tal manera que casi se la parte. Pese a que estaba atardeciendo, y él sol aún se debía encontrar alto en el cielo, parecía que era noche cerrada.

Cuando Jaime alzó la vista para mirar que había pasado con él sol, su sorpresa dio paso a una inmediata sensación de pánico, terror y fascinación. _‘Tanto pensar en el pasado ha provocado que me haya vuelto más loco que Aerys. No puedo estar viendo un puto Dragón’_ pensaba mientras un escalofrío le recorría todo el cuerpo.

No sólo era un dragón, sino que era un dragón gigantesco, capaz de ocultar el sol. De color negro cómo el carbón, destacando únicamente el rojo sanguínoliento de la cresta tras su cabeza que debía tener el tamaño de dos carruajes juntos, y un naranja parecido al del metal al rojo vivo en sus enormes ojos. En la base del imposiblemente largo cuello, tres figuras parecían dibujarse contra el firmamento. Cada batida de las masivas alas membranosas negras que acababan en garras, provocaban torbellinos de aire en la plaza sobre la que se encontraba. La gente que se había congregado comenzó a salir despavorida en diferentes direcciones, pero Jaime no.

Él se sentía como clavado al suelo, incapaz de mover un solo músculo de su cuerpo, pero igualmente incapaz de apartar la mirada del enorme dragón que sin duda tenía intención de aterrizar en la plaza. Cuando la gigantesca criatura salida de las leyendas, que por el aspecto recordaba a todas las descripciones que había leído de pequeño del _Terror Negro,_ se hallaba a menos de veinte metros del suelo, emitió un rugido prolongado que casi lo deja sordo. Para mayor sorpresa aún, el rugido fue contestado por rugidos más suaves, pero no menos intimidadores, provenientes de otros dos dragones que se hallaban sobrevolando en círculos sobre la plaza. Al aguzar la vista sobre el más pequeño de ellos, aunque gigantesco comparado con cualquier otro animal que él conociera, de color anaranjado arenoso, observó que este también llevaba encima lo que parecían ser dos personas. _‘Definitivamente me he vuelto loco. De repente hay tres gigantescos dragones y ninguno de ellos está en mano de los Targaryen supervivientes.’_  

No le resultaba imposible el hecho de que hubiera dragones. Él había visto sus calaveras en el salón del Trono de Hierro miles de veces. Por no mencionar que desde la noche del _Saqueo_ no rechazaba la existencia de la magia. Pero el estaba convencido qué si la había, estaría en la sangre Targaryen. Y desde siempre los dragones se han vinculado con los Targaryen, la única línea pura descendiente de Valyria. _‘Viserys y Daenerys deben llevar años muertos. Es imposible que sean ellos’_ pensaba, y es lo que hacía increíble que estuviera contemplando repentinamente a cinco personas encima de dragones salidos de la nada.

Repentinamente, un golpe sordo que hizo temblar el suelo bajo sus pies, provocó que volviera a posar su mirada en el gigantesco gusano de fuego alado que había aterrizado sobre los escalones del edificio del _Banco de Hierro._

Encogiéndose sobre su propio cuerpo, el dragón dejo caer su ala izquierda, por la que descendió primero una niña. Esta debía rondar los doce días del nombre. Atlética, alta para la edad que tiene, con el pelo castaño oscuro recogido en una larga coleta sobre su hombro derecho. En la distancia Jaime podía apreciar que era de tez clara, pero no el pálido Targaryen. Iba vestida con pantalones de cuero negro de montar sobre largas calzas grises de lana, botas de cuero de montar negras hasta debajo de las rodillas y saya encordada larga en azul oscuro, sobre una camisa de lana blanca. Sobre el pecho, llevaba un sobre peto de cuero repujado, del que colgaba hacia atrás una capa gris entera. No había rasgo de ningún sigilo. _‘Ella no es la Dragonrider’_ musitó para sus adentros mientras contemplaba embelesado la escena.

Tras la niña, bajó un niño, posiblemente un año o dos menor, que la muchacha. Su pelo era castaño claro, tirando a pelirrojo. El chico rondaría el metro cincuenta, y vestía prácticamente igual que la niña, a excepción de que usaba una capa totalmente negra. No era en absoluto un Targaryen, pero el crío se dirigió hacia el cuello del dragón con absoluta normalidad y empezó a descargar lo que parecían ser unas sacas colgando de las cadenas que hacían las veces de montura.

Cuando descendió el último ocupante del dragón, casi se desmaya. Estaba viendo un fantasma. O lo que él creía era el fantasma de Rhaegar Targaryen en el año del Torneo de _Lannisport_ cuando este tenía diez y cinco días del nombre.

El _Fantasma_ iba todo de negro salvo destellos rojos en su capa y en el cuello de la sobreveste. La armadura, formada por cota de malla, peto y espaldar era de un acero valyrio cómo el que jamás habían visto los ojos de Jaime, variando de color según los reflejos de la luz del sol, oscilando entre un pulido deslumbrante y un negro ahumado. Unas brillantes y resplandecientes joyas azul, roja y púrpura resaltaban en el grabado del dragón rampante de la casa Targaryen. El mismo sigilo se hallaba cosido en hilo rojo oscuro en la negra capa. En el lado izquierdo de la cadera del misterioso Targaryen se hallaba de alguna manera _Blackfyre_ y en su cabeza, la banda de acero Valyrio y rubíes del _Conquistador._

 _‘Nada de lo que estoy viendo es real. Pronto voy a despertar.’_ trataba de autoconvencerse Jaime. Pero cuando observó con más detenimiento al _fantasma de Rhaegar_ , vio que era un chico de unos diez y cinco años del nombre, un poco más bajo que el _Último Dragón_ , menos ancho de hombros y tenía los rasgos más alargados. _‘¿Quién demonios es? Es imposible que sea Viserys ¿no? ¿Y si es él, de donde ha sacado los dragones, esa armadura, la espada y la corona del Conquistador? ¿Está aquí por su madre o es fortuito? ¿Quiénes son el niño y la niña que lo acompañan?’_ intentó racionalizar.

Pero cuando el gigantesco dragón alzó vuelo nuevamente, para dejar sitio al dragón anaranjado, el niño alzó un estandarte que le confirmaba algunas de sus sospechas, pero lo inundaron momentáneamente con más dudas.

En una pértiga de unos dos metros de alto, flameando orgullosamente al viento, se encontraba desplegado un estandarte de la Casa Targaryen de aproximadamente metro y medio de largo, por uno de ancho. Por la espalda de este un estandarte más corto, pero también sobre un campo negro, un dragón rampante blanco expulsaba su llama roja. _‘El maldito sigilo de Bloodraven y los Dientes del Cuervo. Sin duda o estoy soñando o me he vuelto loco’_.

Jaime había quedado tan traspuesto tras contemplar los sigilos que el creía que jamás volvería a ver ondear, que apenas si reparó en que el segundo dragón había aterrizado y de él habían descendido a la vez sus dos ocupantes.

Cuando los vio, estuvo a punto de aflojar su vejiga del shock.

_‘¡Por todos los Dioses! ¡Están vivos!¡Tengo que ir a por Rhaenys antes de que se vayan!’_

Y comenzó a correr cómo loco en dirección al _Puerto Feliz._ Tenía una Reina Madre y una Princesa que avisar.

_‘¡Podremos volver a casa!’_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uso el término Keylholders, que es el usado por Martin, pues soy incapaz de recordar en una administración medieval un puesto similar en castellano. Realmente serían banqueros o usureros, los magistrados de llaves eran otra cosa totalmente distinta, al menos en la Admon. Civil de la Corona de Castilla  
> P.S: Penny es la enana bufona de Aerys, a la cual obviamente la he envejecido cómo diez años. Si hay fanes de ella, lo lamento. A lo mejor su hermano sale en el futuro, pero no lo tengo claro.  
> P.S2: Para los fanes de ASOIAF (Q intuyo soís la mayoría de los que leís mi ficc) os habreís dado cuenta que el capítulo virtualmente es Jaime II, II IV de ASoS y de Jaime I y II de ADwD, con retoques. Su diálogo interno y las conversaciones con Aerys/Rhaegar, son casi exactas a los de los libros, pero adaptadas a mi Universo Alternativo.  
> P.S3: En este capítulo, al igual q en Aejon I/II y Eddard II, es donde más se ve el adelantamiento de los acontecimientos de 282/283 AC (Teorícamente en esta ficc, Jaime está encontrándose con Davos en el momento q Ned levanta el sitio de Storm's End, de ahi la presencia de la flota Redwyne en oposición a la Velaryon. Rhaella no está 4 meses tirada en Dragonstone, si no sólo un mes y medio, por ende Dany tiene catorce años, casi 15. En el canon tiene 13 para 14)  
> P.S3: Estos capítulos tienen lugar bastante antes que él capítulo de Tyrion, o el futuro interludio de Mance/Benjen, o Eddard III. Todo capítulo en Westeros que no incluya a los Targ (Aejon & Family) siempre será en el 298 AC, mínimo 6 meses después del suicidio/resurrección de Aejon  
> P.S4: Jaime rescatando a Rhaella es lo mismo que Pippin rescatando a Faramir.  
> P.S5: Jaime sin saberlo ofrece dos vidas a los dioses (tres si contásemos a Penny). Vuelvo a incidir en lo de la resurreción de Jon, Rhaegar, Lyanna (ya nadie más resucitará que no sea Beric xD) y ahora Rhaenys; Una vida paga por otra. Fire & Blood (Para más detalle, leer notas del capítulo 5 y 6) Rhaella no llega a morir nunca en mi ficc (La cual si se ve en conjunto, tras la Rebelión y demás hay siempre un factor en común, su color es gris y vienen de Oldtown )


	14. El Señor Sobre el Muro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interludio II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mance no será POV nunca más.

**El Señor Sobre El Muro 298 AC Tar-nu Fuin, Forlond By The Wall. Norte de Westeros**

_"He was the best of us, and the worst as well."_ Qhorin Half-Hand sobre Mance Rayder

 

Mientras volvía de su inspección diaria sobre el avance de las construcciones, los estandartes del _Feudo Libre de Valyria_ restañaban al viento que provenía del _mar de los Temblores_ , azotando desde el noreste a la incipiente torre-ciudadela de _Forlond_. Los estandartes se encontraban en la cima de a la torre a la que se anclaba el resto de la ciudadela. Dicha torre era la estructura más alta de la ciudadela, pese que aún no había superado más que un tercio de su construcción. Cuando estuviera acabada, ese sería su asiento permanente.

Los estandartes del _Feudo_ Eran en fondo negro con el dragón rampante de tres cabezas Targaryen en rojo oscuro, el cual portaba bajo sus garras un lobo blanco gruñendo con ojos rojos y un sol blanco atravesado por una lanza roja. Entre ambos, una rosa azul oscuro colgaba de ellos. Estos habían llegado expresamente desde _Braavos_ con los primeros barcos que trajeron personal y mano de obra especializada, así como montañas de herramientas de construcción, carpintería, herrería y forja, para ayudar en la erección de la ciudad del _Pueblo Libre_. Ciudad que estaba siendo hecha con la ayuda de piedra, magia, fuego de dragón, gigantes, mamuts y hielo.

La torre que llegaría a sobrepasar la altura del propio _Muro_ , tenía en sus plantas inferiores, bastantes metros bajo el nivel de la tierra, el nuevo centro de poder y conocimiento desde donde el príncipe Aemon ejercía el control administrativo de la provincia de la que él, era líder político.

Pero nada de esto que Mance veía con sus ojos, hubiese sido posible sin un esfuerzo conjunto de los dragones del _Príncipe y_ el _Rey Dragón_ , _cambia-pieles,_ mamuts y gigantes. Y por encima de todos ellos, el conocimiento de Brandon Stark.

El niño, junto con el maestre Aemon, y curiosamente, el propio _Rey Dragón_ , resultaron ser grandes conocedores de técnicas constructivas. En los dos primeros podía ser hasta entendible. El primero aducía haber construido el _Muro, Winterfell, Storm’s End_ y la _Ciudadela._ Eso, más que en su primera vida fuera conocido como el _Constructor_ , era garantía más que suficiente sobre sus ideas y su posible realización. Al maestre, por su formación se le presuponían ciertos conocimientos arquitectónicos. Pero que la reencarnación del _Dragón_ tuviera gran interés sobre la materia resultó cuanto menos curioso. _‘Los dragones no plantarán árboles, pero por todos los Dioses sí que tienen buenas ideas para construir torres’_ pensaba con cierto humor cada vez que veía hacía la cima del _Muro_ donde gigantescos listones de madera descansaban extendiéndose hacía el sur del mismo.

El uso del _Muro_ permitió emplazar masivas grúas que eran maniobradas desde la cima. Estas, gracias al sistema de poleas avanzadas que descansaba sobre el lado norte y que había diseñado el _Dragón_ pareciendo algo salido de las misma Valyria, facilitaban la elevación y transportes de grandes pesos a lo largo del muro.

Pese a la costumbre nómada del _Pueblo Libre,_ la amenaza de una segunda larga noche estaba produciendo un reajuste en las mentalidades y formas de vida de este, haciendo que no se viera tan mal la idea de un asentamiento estable. Y ese asentamiento estable era la ciudadela que se estaba erigiendo y su asiento de poder. No era una construcción ostentosa, ni tenía nada que no fuera práctico. Pero comenzaba a ser imponente, especialmente por la torre que se alzaba sobre ella. Esta había sido excavada tanto en vertical en la tierra, como en horizontal en el hielo del muro, haciendo de nexo entre el muro y la ciudadela. A los pies de esta, resguardado al sur por la doble muralla de cortina que tenía la forma de semicírculo abierto por el este, el futuro puerto, se encontraba ahora al otro lado de un enorme terraplén de tierra, nieve, hielo y madera, que impedía penetrar al agua de mar tierra dentro. En el lado seco del terraplén, tenía lugar la frenética construcción de diez diques secos, un arsenal militar y un astillero naval. Todo ello ocupaba una franja de cinco kilómetros de tierra, que cuando se derribase el terraplén, pasaría a ser parte del golfo artificial que se había creado y que tenía más de quince kilómetros de diámetro.

La ciudadela en sí, se extendía prácticamente siete kilómetros a lo largo del muro y unos diez desde este, penetrando en el Agasajo de Brandon. La práctica totalidad de la futura ciudad se encontraba unos cinco o diez metros por debajo del nivel del mar. Es por eso mismo que las obras que más avanzadas se encontrasen, eran las del enorme astillero y arsenal.

Dicha obra se estaba llevando a cabo con ayuda de los Umber, los primeros esclavos manumitidos procedentes de _Essos_ que estaban asalariados por _Feudo Libre_ , y un gran número de canteros, carpinteros y especialistas en puertos procedentes de Braavos, también dependientes de la administración civil del _Feudo_.

Realmente Mance en las construcciones apenas si aportaba algo, a excepción de dirigir mano de obra ociosa hacía ellas. Al considerarse dentro de la esfera de la administración, todo el planeamiento, ejecución y concreción descansaban en el Príncipe Aemon, su senescal el chico Tarly y el regimiento de burócratas proveniente de Braavos y Qohor.

Pese a que la mayoría de recursos constructivos introducidos por Brandon Stark, una vez puestos en funcionamiento parecían la cosa más obvia de la historia, era increíble pero cierto que se habían perdido en el tiempo. Un árbol de gran tamaño, desraizado y cortado al medio, creaba dos palas gigantescas que merced al arrastre de una pareja de mamuts por pala, podía arrastrar y mover toneladas de tierra. Tierra había sido previamente desbrozada de toda vegetación y sujeta a los increíbles fuegos de los dragones.

La operación se repitió infinidad de veces y cada vez que la vio, agradeció que los dragones estuvieran de su lado; Primero los Gigantes talaban la madera útil de la zona, ayudados por sus lanudos animales y algunos cambia pieles, que gracias a trineos tirados por los animales que controlaban, o directamente arrastrando árboles, sacaban toda madera aprovechable para la construcción o para las forjas y fuegos. Tras eso se evacuaba toda vida de la zona que había sido deforestada y desbrozada, dejando que el gigantesco dragón negro del _Dragón_ lanzara su oscuro fuego sobre la zona. Era tan caliente y potente que levantaba la tierra, reduciendo a ceniza todo a su paso.

Cuando toda la zona había sido pulverizada primero por los gigantes, mamuts y el dragón del _Rey_ , llegaba el anaranjado dragón del _Príncipe_ que con su llama de color amarillento sobrecalentaba el lecho de tierra que acaba de ser levantado. Cuando las llamas se ahogaban, las parejas de mamuts recorrían la superficie arrastrando el medio tronco de árbol, y con él, toneladas de tierra. En menos de dos semanas se pudieron hacer las cinco fundaciones principales, sobre las que se levantarían las construcciones fundamentales y señeras de su señorío. La Ciudadela, la Torre anexa al muro, el puerto y la muralla de Aegon.

Esta última en un principio no era más que una zanja de diez metros de ancho por cinco de profundo. Tras eso se empezó a usar los mamuts para construir terraplenes a ambos lados de la zanja, con la tierra que había sido removida. Para cuando Aegon partió a Essos, alrededor del emplazamiento de Forlond se estaba comenzando a levantar la parte de la muralla  de doble cortina que sería de piedra y que abrazaba semicircularmente a la ciudadela, torre, puerto y astilleros. Luego un brazo de esta se extendía por la costa hasta la divisoria entre el _Nuevo Agasajo_ y la provincia de _Tar-nu Fuin._ En ese punto se extendía hacía el oeste hasta _Okaenshield_ a lo largo de casi ciento ochenta kilómetros. Construida en su mayoría con madera y tierra, pero en algunas posiciones específicas, había sido reforzada con la piedra de los castillos abandonados en su parte del muro.

A excepción de _Oakenshield_ , todos los demás castillos, incluida la antigua _Eastwacht by the Sea,_ había sido desmontados hasta sus cimientos, aprovechando todo material que pudieran ofrecer. Tras unos comienzos lentos, en especial por la ausencia de vías de comunicación internas en el _Agasajo de Brandon_ , las piedras y rocas de los castillos demolidos llegaron a buen ritmo a Forlond.

Mance era ahora señor de una población de orígenes muy diferentes y pasado complicado. Su ciudadanía ahora estaba formada por enemigos milenarios como eran el _Pueblo Libre,_ antiguos cuervos y _Norteños._ Había ciudadanos procedentes de las provincias orientales del _Feudo_ , venidos de _Se Ojūdan tala **[1]**, Se Korzion tala **[2]** y de Valyria Toliot Rhoyne **[3]**_.

Muchos de estos habían preferido no alistarse en el Ejército, pero a su vez escogieron sus lotes de tierra en _Westeros,_ para empezar en este continente una nueva vida. No todo el mundo quería atarse por quince años al _Ejército Negro_ , pese a que los seis dragones mensuales para un mero soldado eran tentadores. Del mismo modo, no todos los ciudadanos o ciudadanas tenían un oficio claro. Estos ciudadanos eran la mayoría de la población en las provincias, por lo que Mance había sabido a través de un pergamino del _Príncipe de Plata_. Era una población que tenía tierras, pero no capacidad económica para desarrollarlas, necesitando la ayuda del _Feudo_ para sobrevivir.

Y esta era su gran función y su rol en la provincia. Mance era el encargado de asignar trabajos y labores a aquellos ciudadanos y ciudadanas en edad de realizarlos, a cambio de alimento, salario o incluso ayuda para el desarrollo de sus tierras, con lo que a la larga tendrían una fuente de explotación propia. Tenía que asignar semanalmente a miles de personas a labores cómo tala de árboles, preparación de tierras para cultivo, mano de obra en los proyectos constructivos o formar parte de la guardia ciudadana encargada de los crímenes menores, generalmente formada por miembros con peso moral sobre los otros ciudadanos.

Mance se encargaba de saber lo que pasaba entre su ciudadanía gracias al cuerpo político de la provincia. Estos eran todos los representantes electos por un clan o tribu, y tenían cada día audiencias con él. Además, cualquier ciudadano del _Feudo Libre_ que se encontrase en su provincia tenía el derecho a solicitar audiencia pública con él. A la cual él tenía la obligación de acudir.

Cuando se quebraban las leyes del _Feudo_ , Mance debía arrestarlo con los miembros de su guardia ciudadana, para a continuación ejercer un juicio entre Rikker, el anciano príncipe y él. Rikker se encargaba de todo lo militar y de juzgar todo incumplimiento de leyes _contra_ el _Feudo_ o la casa Targaryen. Mance tenía que juzgar todos los crímenes entre ciudadanos y la ruptura en las leyes de la ciudadanía del _Feudo._ Por su parte Aemon Targaryen juzgaba toda la actividad administrativa, delegando la ejecución de la sentencia en Rikker en dicho caso. Aunque pareciera raro, el anciano maestre había dictado más sentencias a muerte que Rikker y él juntos. El censo era una cosa sagrada para el _Feudo Libre de Valyria_ y todo aquél que no cumpliera o mintiera ante los representantes de la _Banca Libre de Valyria_ conllevaría graves castigos. Si reiteraba en la conducta le serían incautados todos sus bienes, se le desposeería de sus tierras y ciudadanía, para ser exiliado. Si volvía a aparecer en territorio del _Feudo_ , sería ejecutado.

Aunque a Mance le doliera, un buen número de miembros del _Pueblo Libre_ comprobaron que el contrato que habían firmado y el doble juramento realizado, no estaba para ser despreciado.

Debido a que el _Pueblo Libre_ en cierta forma estaba _a prueba_ , los ciudadanos de _Tar-nu Fuin_ tenían una gran carga de impuestos en función de pagos de reparación a crímenes del pasado. De hecho parte de estos impuestos jamás abandonaban el Norte, yendo directamente a las arcas de _Winterfell_ y _Last Hearth._ En un futuro descendería la carga impositiva, pero esta se repartiría por entero entre las restantes casas norteñas, pero para eso aún faltaba que su equivalente del sur, el tío del _Rey Dragón_ que lo hizo pasar por bastardo, hiciera pública la presencia de una provincia del _Feudo Libre de Valyria_ en el _Muro_ y que el mismo había doblado la rodilla ante su sobrino, declarando su reino cómo federado al _Feudo. ‘Si la reacción del Gran Jon cuando Lyanna y el Dragón se lo explicaron es un indicador, pagaría por estar presente en el próximo festival de la cosecha del Norte. Si no fuera señor podría colarme cómo bardo…pero ahora tengo obligaciones’_ se lamentaba, pero sabía que era lo correcto.

A parte de toda su labor política, tenía su labor militar, estando al mando de un grupo de casi cinco mil voluntarios que se encontraba directamente bajo su mando. Estos se encargaban de la protección de las carreteras, vías de comunicación a ambos lados del _Muro_ y la seguridad de su mitad del _Muro_ y de la _Muralla de Aegon_. Entre estos había incluso miembros del _Pueblo Libre_ que permanecían al norte del Muro pero comprometidos en la lucha contra los _Otros_ y un pequeño contingente de la servidumbre de los Umber con el _pequeño_ Jon a su mando, el cual había hecho buenas migas con Sigorn, de modo que eran los enlaces informales entre los dos mandos militares.

En caso de emergencia, su contingente pasaría a estar bajo su mando cómo infantería auxiliar dependiente del Ejército de Rikker. Este último ya contaba con casi 7.000 soldados alistados, según Ser Jaremy casi un ejército al completo. Aunque para lamentación del Guardia Real su ejército era completamente de infantería, estando absolutamente necesitados de caballería. Apenas había caballos, y los que había eran del tipo norteño, más pensados para el tiro de trineo y acarreo, que para la batalla. Por no mencionar que a excepción de algunos voluntarios procedentes de las tierras de los Umber, apenas había tradición en el uso de caballos. Es cierto que cuatro gigantes, entre ellos Wun-Wun, se habían alistado. Pero este y dos de sus compañeros, junto a sus mamuts y quinientos hombres liderados por Val y Jarl iban a partir hacia _Essos_ como voluntarios para reforzar al grueso del ejército Targaryen.

Por lo visto tras la _Reunión de Qohor_ cómo se la estaba llamando en _Essos,_ el R _ey Dragón_ había conseguido que se alistarán de golpe casi 18.000 soldados al _Ejército Negro_ del _Feudo Libre de Valyria._ Comenzaba a ser llamado el ejército negro por el color de sus armaduras, todas ellas de acero oscuro qohorí, con el sigilo del _Feudo Libre de Valyria_ engravado en el pecho. Era una armadura a imitación de la del _Dragón,_ pero en acero de forja. Hasta él tenía y usaba una de ellas ahora.

La armadura obligatoria de los soldados en servicio del _Ejército del Feudo Libre de Valyria_ constaba de botas de cuero negro de montar, calzas de cuero repujado sobre las que llevaban grebas y rodilleras. Una camiseta de lana negra de trama simple bajo una sobreveste que llegaba por debajo de la cintura. Sobre esta iba una cota de malla, encima de la cual se colocaba un peto y espaldar conectado por cintas de cuero negro en los hombros, debajo de donde se colocaban las hombreras. Los avambrazos tenía el dragón rampante de la casa Targaryen en rojo sobre el lado externo y el gorjal negro estaba diseñado específicamente para colocarse entre la cota de malla y el peto. Los yelmos eran sin visera con apertura para los ojos y la boca en forma d T, rematados por el dragón rampante de la casa Targaryen a emulación del yelmo cerrado del _Príncipe de plata._

Mance se dirigía a las estancias del _Príncipe_ Aemon como cada tarde antes del anochecer para tratar sobre el estado de la provincia. En la reunión del día se discutiría sobre el descubrimiento de vetas de hierro, bronce y mercurio en unas colinas cercanas a _Hardhomme_. Este era el único asentamiento digno de tal nombre al _norte del Muro,_ donde aún quedaba población a excepción de la choza del siete veces maldito Craster. Entre el primer asentamiento y Forlond había ferris diarios por parte de los tres bajeles comerciales que habían sido remolcados a través del _Mar Angosto y el Mar de los Temblores_ por los grandes navíos de línea _Braavosis,_ con esa función en mente. De esta manera permitía el intercambio continuo de personas, noticias y materiales entre los dos grandes núcleos del _Pueblo Libre._

Junto al descubrimiento en las cercanías de _Hardhomme,_ la reunión hablaría como cada tarde, sobre los planes de contingencia ante la amenaza del Norte. Primero se expondría el informe de los exploradores y los _cambia-pieles,_ reportando sobre la presencia o ausencia del _enemigo_. Cuando había un avistamiento, se señalaba en un gigantesco mapa de las tierras del norte conocido que había colgando sobre una de las paredes del solar del _Príncipe._ En función del reconocimiento, se debatiría sobre la disposición de las líneas de empalizadas, zanjas y trincheras construidas en profundidad en la franja que se había creado a tal fin al norte del _Muro_. Esa franja paralela al _Muro_ de quince kilómetros de anchura, había sido deforestada a lo largo de más de trescientos cincuenta kilómetros, siendo ahora patrullada y mantenida entre la _Guardia,_ el _Ejército del Feudo_ y el contingente aportado por voluntarios de su provincia.

No obstante el tema estrella a tratar en la reunión convocada para esa tarde entre los líderes políticos del _Pueblo Libre,_ el enlace de la _NigthsWatch,_ los líderes de la administración de la provincia de _Tar-nu Fuin_ y el representante especial de la _Banca_ _Libre de Valyria,_ era una un tema delicado y que llevaba demasiado tiempo postergándose. El de los rehenes o escuderos. El término a utilizar variaba según el lado del _Muro_ del cual eran originarios los distintos líderes presentes en la reunión.

Y al entrar en las estancias del príncipe, comprobó que la reunión típicamente tranquila y orientada hacia el desarrollo y la construcción de _Forlond_ , estaba escalando en tensión y en los tonos empleados.

“¡Por enésima vez, son escuderos y pajes! Sigorn lleva a mí lado ya cuatro meses y no ha recibido trato diferente al que recibiría cualquier escudero al sur del _Muro_. Está siendo instruido en los valores de la caballería _Westerosi,_ manteniendo su creencia en los _Antiguos Dioses._ No veo ningún problema en que trescientos chicos se repartan entre _Castle Black,_ _Winterfell y Last Hearth._ En un futuro, ellos serán la columna vertebral de nuestros ejércitos.” Rugió Rikker de forma defensiva desde su sitio a la derecha del _Príncipe Aemon,_ mientras el _Gran_ Jon Umber, el _Almirante_ Pyke _,_ _el Maestro Armero_ Noye y Benjen Stark asentían con la cabeza, a la izquierda de este. Desde luego el antiguo hermano de la guardia, se había tomado en serio su deber cómo _Guardia Real_ y cuando lo volvió a ver después de años, parecía un hombre nuevo.  

Al igual que en su caso, en Rikker parecía que el color en una capa podía cambiar enteramente a una persona. Mientras que en su caso, fue la capa parcheada multicolor de Dalla la que le abrió los ojos respecto al verdadero conflicto entre la _vida y la muerte,_ en el caso de _Ser_ Jaremy fue la nívea capa de la _Guardia Real_ la que lo convirtió en un hombre mejor. Donde antes había un exiliado sin ninguna esperanza, ahora se hallaba un duro y sagaz comandante militar, responsable de la primera línea de defensa de la humanidad contra un enemigo salido de las leyendas y de defender a los portadores de la sangre _del Dragón. ‘Aunque esto último en Forlond es prácticamente innecesario. El Pueblo Libre adora a los Targaryen. Aegon es reverenciado cómo si fuera uno de los Antiguos Dioses_ ’ pensaba para sus adentros cada vez que contemplaba a Rikker demasiado celoso por la seguridad del anciano maestre, nuevamente príncipe.

Mance se encontraba en esta situación debido a los sucesos de una noche de hace seis meses, que aún podía recordar como si la estuviera reviviendo hoy. Aquella extraña noche de hace seis meses, al noroeste del _Puño de los Primeros Hombres,_ en las proximidades del nacimiento del río _Antler_.

 

[1] La Hija Perdida

[2] La Hija del Acero

[3] Valyria Sobre el Rhoyne

 

* * *

297 AC. Próximo al nacimiento del rió Antler 

Era bien pasada la hora del lobo y kilómetros al norte del campamento parecía haber una tormenta de nieve, aunque tras el _Muro_ y con los _Otros_ de vuelta, era difícil decir si lo que se veía en la distancia era un fenómeno natural o producto de la _magia._ Estaba Mance descansando en su carpa junto a Dalla, su esposa, cuando repentinamente el silencio de la noche fue roto por el estruendo de algo que parecía haber caído del cielo, produciendo un gran impacto contra el suelo en su aterrizaje.

Sin pensarlo mucho, saltó de entre sus pieles de dormir y salió de su carpa, para dirigirse hacia la gran carpa de pieles blancas donde aún se encontraban bebiendo alrededor de una fogata, algunos de sus hombres de confianza. Estos parecían totalmente ajenos al ruido o al impacto en la tierra, por lo que lo miraron sorprendidos cuando apareció entre las pieles que hacía las veces de entrada.

“Tormund, Jarl, _Rattleshirt_. Reunid cada uno veinte hombres y dividíos en tres grupos de búsqueda. Algo ha pasado en la linde del bosque y vuestra leche de cabra fermentada ha hecho que lo ignoréis” dijo con tono seco a sus hombres y se dirigió al extremo del campamento más cercano a donde creía haber escuchado el impacto y el ruido.

Cuando sus hombres marcharon a investigar, desde el punto más cercano al bosque desde el campamento, apenas si se podía discernir la línea de árboles. Por ello sólo pudo esperar a ver qué nuevas traían las patrullas, mientras prestaba atención a cualquier sonido proveniente de la dirección en la que estas habían marchado.

Tras unos minutos en las que el sonido del silencio sólo era interrumpido por animales y aves nocturnas rondando en las inmediaciones del campamento, un rugido cómo el que nunca había oído en su vida, recorrió la fría noche. Un rugido que lo estremeció y lo dejó congelado en el sitio, sintiendo cómo sudor frío le comenzaba a correr por su nuca.

 _‘Por los viejos Dioses. ¡¿Qué criatura espantosa produce semejante sonido!? Ese no es el ruido de los Otros, ni de un mamut, ni mucho menos un cuerno de la gua…’_ trató de racionalizar Mance, pero su cadena de pensamientos se vio interrumpida cuando la oscuridad de la noche fue quebrada por el resplandor fantasmagórico de una gigantesca y oscura columna que parecía estar compuesta de llamaradas, elevándose hasta él cielo unos segundos, para luego desparecer igual de súbitamente que apareció. Aunque breve, había sido suficiente para atraer la mirada de todos ocupantes del campamento, qué tras el rugido se habían despertado y estaban comenzando a tomar posiciones en caso de ser atacados.

El silencio que prosiguió después de los gritos de horror, de espanto y maldiciones provenientes del bosque, provocaron que la tensión reinante se hiciera prácticamente insoportable. Nadie sabía que es lo que iba a aparecer desde el bosque, y por lo poco que podían intuir, no parecía que fuera algo bueno para ellos.

A Mance no le gustó nada la situación en la que repentinamente se vio envuelto _‘Puedo luchar contra la Guardia de la Noche y hasta en cierta medida, puedo huir de los Otros. Pero sea lo que sea lo que haya en ese bosque, me parece que podría erradicar sin mucho problema a las setenta mil almas que se pusieron bajo mi responsabilidad’_ pensaba, tratando de formar un rápido plan de huida. Pero pensara lo que pensara, toda huida resultaría inevitablemente en la muerte de gran parte de los niños y ancianos, que jamás podrían seguir el ritmo de los guerreros.

Adoptando la resolución de mantenerse sobre el terreno, y mientras le rezaba a los viejos dioses para que la mayoría del _Pueblo Libre_ pudiera ver un nuevo amanecer, aceró su postura y con toda la confianza que fue capaz de reunir, haciéndole saber su decisión al creciente número de personas  e incluso gigantes que se aglutinaba en torno a él, en búsqueda de respuestas y liderazgo.

“Sea lo que sea la criatura de la que proviene ese rugido, sabed que no podrá ser peor que el _enemigo_ del que huimos. Porque al menos si este nuevo enemigo nos vence en batalla, no acabaremos formando parte de sus filas” dijo Mance con la voz más firme que era capaz de tener, aunque le temblase un poco al hablar. Desenvainó su espada y cuchillo, gesto que fue imitado por todos aquellos que se encontraban a su alrededor y se encaminaron en dirección al bosque.

Sin embargo antes de que estuvieran a diez metros de la línea de árboles, la voz del _Gran Hablador_ comenzó a escucharse mientras se aproximaba en la dirección al campamento. “Escucha _Rey Dragón,_ aunque seas más bonito que mis dos hijas pequeñas, cuando el _Pueblo Libre_ sepa lo que has hecho con _Casaca de Matraca_ , hasta los de su propio clan te van a respetar ¡JAR! ¡JAR!” la voz inconfundible del _Esposo de las Osas_ no mostraba nada de la tensión ni el temor que tenía Mance y el grupo reunido alrededor de él.

 _‘No. En la voz de Tormund no hay miedo. Hay reverencia. ¿Qué demonios está pasando? ¿Y quién diablos es el Rey Dragón? Los dragones llevan más de quince años muertos. El Rey es un Ciervo’_ pensaba Mance, mientras relajaba un poco su postura. Si Tormund venía libremente hablando con alguien, desde luego no hay una amenaza inmediata.

Aunque la mención del _Rey Dragón_ le había intranquilizado más de lo que le habría gustado reconocer. _‘Yo seré el Rey-de-Más-Allá-Del-Muro,_ _pero eso no quita que sea el bastardo de un cuervo y una salvaje…’_

Pero cualquier pensamiento fue interrumpido, cuando para su sorpresa y la de todos los presentes, Tormund y una chica de su clan, aparecieron ante ellos desarmados y escoltados a punta de espada por un chico de unos cinco y diez días del nombre, de casi metro noventa de altura e incipiente cabello plateado.

De complexión ágil y agraciada, pero atlética, sus rasgos faciales sólo podían describirse cómo etéreos, poseyendo cierto alargamiento que hacían de este un rostro afilado y duro dentro de su belleza. Era un rostro que le resultaba familiar, pero no era capaz de ubicar de donde.

Sus ojos eran dos chispas que brillaban en la noche, oscilando entre el negro profundo y el plateado como el de la armadura que portaba, emitiendo destellos púrpuras alrededor de su iris. Llevaba una sobreveste negra con destellos rojos en el cuello y unas calzas de cuero repujado teñido en negro, que imitaban las escamas de un reptil. Sobre ella llevaba una armadura rematada por un dragón rampante de tres cabezas y piedras preciosas, que en nada se parecía a algo que sus ojos hubieran visto y no parecía pertenecer a este mundo.

En la mano diestra del chico desconocido, dirigida a la espalda de Tormund y a la de la chica pelirroja que lo acompañaba, una espada _bastarda_ del mismo material que la armadura, y que al igual que esta, oscilaba de color según la incidencia de la luz. Sobre su frente, descansaba una banda del mismo acero que el de la espada, con diez piedras rojas como la sangre que refulgían con el brillo de las antorchas y las hogueras del campamento. A su espalda ondeaba al viento una capa de seda negra con un enorme sigilo en rojo bermellón de un dragón rampante con tres cabezas.

El frío reinante, parecía no causarle ningún efecto. Como si el chico no necesitase de pieles para mantener el calor corporal. Pese a sus humildes orígenes, hasta él sabía lo que tenía enfrente. ‘ _Un señor de la antigua Valyria. Un Targaryen. Y desde luego este no es el Maestre Aemon’_

Dicho pensamiento que se vio reafirmado cuando por encima de los árboles, surgió una enorme cabeza, acompañada de un largo y serpentino cuello que precedía al masivo cuerpo de un gigantesco dragón. Este avanzaba torpemente apoyado sobre las garras de sus infinitas alas y dando pequeños saltos con sus enormes cuartos traseros, desraizando y volcando a su paso altos árboles cómo si de ramas se tratasen. Negro cómo la noche, pero con ojos cómo los fuegos de los _mismísimos siete infiernos_ y una doble cresta espinal de color rojo sanguíneo, la presencia del dragón provocó que algunos de los presentes salieran despavoridos, mientras la mayoría daba muestras de shock y de pánico. Algo que llegaron a compartir hasta los mamuts del campamento al sentir la presencia de la mitológica criatura. _‘Sin duda, si el dragón quisiera, se podría comer a dos de un mordisco’_ se estremecía internamente.

La impresión que causaron el chico con la espada y el dragón a su espalda, hicieron que él y prácticamente todo el mundo ignorase la presencia de un niño de alrededor de metro cincuenta, con largo pelo castaño claro, casi cobrizo, que cubría la parte izquierda de su rostro. El ojo visible era de un azul turquesa intenso, pero que por momentos parecía teñirse en rojo, blanco y gris, para volver al azul turquesa en un parpadeo. Llevaba una sencilla armadura de cuero repujado, sobre una sobreveste de color azul claro, de la que colgaba una larga capa negra que lo abrazaba. En el centro de la capa, un dragón rampante en hilo de plata lanzaba una llamarada en rojo carmesí hacia la izquierda.

Dicho niño poseía un aura que lo intranquilizaba, infundiéndole casi más miedo que el dragón aunque fuera incapaz de decir el por qué. El misterioso niño parecía encontrarse en un mundo aparte al que se encontraba a su alrededor, pero al recibir un golpecito en su hombro por parte del presumiblemente Targaryen, volvió en sí mismo. Mientras contemplaba la escena ante ellos, el niño observó todo lo que había a su alrededor, miró al chico de cabellos plateados y le asintió con la cabeza a una pregunta jamás realizada. El _Targaryen_ enfundó su maravillosa espada en la vaina que colgaba de su espalda, dando tres pasos en dirección a ellos, irguió su postura aún más si cabía y de una mirada supervisó su entorno.

Aclarándose la voz primero, para a continuación en un tono frío y duro, impropio de un chico de diez y cinco días del nombre, que es lo que ese chico tendría, este dijo “Gentes del _Norte del Muro,_ mi nombre es Aegon Targaryen, _El Dragón Renacido. Señor del Feudo Libre de Valyria y Rey de Poniente._ Quién me acompaña no es ni más ni menos qué el primero y el último de su linaje, mi hermano y escudero el príncipe Brandon Stark, hijo de Eddard Stark, _Guardián del Norte._ Venimos a vosotros en paz, pues tanto vosotros cómo nosotros, tenemos un mismo enemigo. Y tanto nosotros como vosotros, estamos en un mismo bando. El de los vivos.”

El silencio se hizo, mientras todo el mundo veía con incredulidad y trataba de procesar lo que acababan de escuchar. Mirando la estampa ante él y conocedor de la responsabilidad que cargaba sobre sus hombros, preguntó súbitamente y casi sin darse cuenta Mance, en un tono que salió más arisco y duro de lo que pretendía, pero que posiblemente era por sentirse a la defensiva.

“¿Eres _El Bastardo de Winterfell?”_ Al ver la relación familiar entre el Targaryen y el niño que era un Stark, recordó su visita años atrás a _Winterfell_ y la visión del melancólico niño ocultándose en las sombras de la antigua fortaleza durante su visita a esta con el Lord Comandante Qorgyle. Esos ojos eran inolvidables, aunque si realmente era él chico que vio años atrás, ‘ _¿qué es lo que había pasado con su pelo?’._ El bastardo de Eddard Stark tenía el pelo oscuro azabache. _‘Y muchísimo menos soy capaz de entender cómo tiene al dragón del Conquistador y aduce ser él mismo renacido’_

No obstante, la mirada cargada de desprecio y rabia apenas contenida cuando el chico cerró sus ojos sobre Mance, le hicieron entender había acertado en su suposición sobre quién era el misterioso Targaryen que tenía delante. A este, sin dudas, no le resultaba nada agradable que se refirieran a él por el nombre que lo había hecho famoso en _Westeros._

“En otra vida y por la mentira creada por mi tío _Lord_ Eddard Stark para _protegerme_ , me vi obligado a vivir bajo esa identidad, desconocedor de quién era realmente yo” gruñó prácticamente cada una de las palabras, soltando ácido en cada una de ellas _‘Sin lugar a dudas lo que tengo delante es un Dragón y no al Bastardo de Winterfell’_ pensó con cierto asombro y aprensión ante la reacción amenazadora a todas luces del Targaryen. Este se aproximó un par de pasos en su dirección, ignorando a la pareja de _prisioneros_ con qué venía, para centrarse por entero en él.

Su mandíbula estaba tensa, su cuerpo recto y firme. Su rostro parecía estar tallado en mármol blanco, no mostrando la menor muestra de que es lo que estaba pasando por su pensamiento. Pero sus ojos…sus ojos parecían horadar los suyos para penetrar en su alma. Eran ojos sabios y antiguos. Ojos que habían enfrentado las peores de las pesadillas imaginables y aún así seguían abiertos. Ojos que parecían tener luz propia y que imponían casi tanto como los del dragón a su espalda.

“Nunca fui un _Bastardo_ , ni tan si quiera un Stark _realmente_ …” dijo soltando un chasquido con su lengua al final de la frase, en una especie de risa amarga, pero que para su gusto parecía contener una furia que pobre de aquél que estuviera al otro lado de ella. “Mi padre es el príncipe Rhaegar Targaryen y mi madre, la princesa Lyanna Targaryen-Stark…” pronunció esta vez con un tono que tenía cierta calidez, dentro de la seriedad y dureza con que lo estaba diciendo.

“Aunque no esperaba que las circunstancias de mi nacimiento supusieran una molestia o motivo de discusión al norte del _Muro_ …Pensaba que en estas tierras un hombre es aquello que es por sus acciones y no por su nacimiento. ¿Quién eres tú, que crees conocerme?” le preguntó inequívocamente a él, con un tono bajo, frío, amenazador y que no admitía interpelación alguna por parte de nadie a excepción de Mance mismo.

Era un tono que impelía a contestarle. Desde luego tanto el _Dragonrider_ cómo el _Dragón_ de carne y fuego formaban un tándem capaz de impresionar al más valiente, y Mance no era una excepción. Cuando el dragón posó sus ojos sobre él del mismo modo que su amo, un temblor comenzó a recorrerle todo el cuerpo.

Tras un par de intentos de articular palabra, en las que seguramente desde fuera se vio ridículo mientras abría y cerraba la boca cómo un pez fuera del agua fue capaz de decir aquello que se agolpaba en su cabeza, pero era incapaz de articular.

“Mi nombre es Mance Rayder y una vez fui hermano de la _Guardia de la Noche_ cómo dos de tus tíos. Posiblemente no lo recuerdes, pero tú y yo nos conocimos hace siete u ocho años en _Winterfell…”_ antes de terminar la historia, los ojos del Targaryen parecieron brillar con entendimiento y su mirada dejó de ser tan amenazadora, para dar paso a una de contemplación.

“El hermano negro al que le gustaba cantar _La Mujer Dorniense y_ que vino con el _Lord Comandante Qorgyle…_ Lejos de tu puesto sobre el muro estás Mance” le dijo Aegon en tono de reconocimiento y cierto reproche, que le causó ponerse inmediatamente a la defensiva.

El chico podría ser un Targaryen o uno de los viejos dioses, pero él tenía su orgullo. Aunque este le costase acabar siendo el desayuno del gigantesco dragón, decidió ser desafiante.

“Porque cómo te he dicho, dejé la guardia. Ahora me llaman _Mance Rayder,_ _Rey-de-Más-Allá-Del-Muro._ Así que, de _Rey a Rey_ , dime ¿qué es lo que vienes a hacer a mi campamento? ¿Qué es lo que trae a un Targaryen y a un Stark al campamento del Pueblo Libre? ¿Cuál es vuestra excusa para que no os matemos en este mismo instante? Vuestras dos familias se han encargado de exterminarnos cómo insectos durante generaciones, negando una vida digna a los pueblos del norte del muro.”

“Vengo de ver y enfrentarme con el _Ejército de la Muerte_. Aunque lamentablemente, he sido incapaz de hacer más que una pequeña mella en la masa de malévolas marionetas revividas por la magia de los _Demonios de Hielo...”_ se interrumpió el chico que tenía ante él, cómo confundido del por qué no había sido capaz de derrotar a los _Otros_ él sólo _‘Sólo con esa actitud ya se debe haber ganado gran parte de la audiencia. Sólo un loco o alguien muy seguro de sí mismo, puede sentirse confundido por ser incapaz derrotar sólo y sin ayuda al Ejército de la Muerte’_. Pronto el _Targaryen_ restableció su semblante inescrutable y prosiguió con su discurso.

“Pero creedme cuando os digo que sí me pasara algo a mí o mi hermano, mi dragón no tendría dificultad en exterminaros a todos.” Dijo con toda la naturalidad del mundo _El Rey Dragón_ , que estaba ahora hablando para que todas las personas y gigantes congregados lo escucharan. Su tono alto, no llegaba a ser amenazador, pero era  más seco y firme. Entonaba con la misma cadencia férrea con la que había hablado hasta ahora y que transmitía sinceridad. Tanto en lo que contaba, cómo en las poco veladas amenazas que realizaba.

Resultaba inquietante que el chico pudiera estar tan tranquilo ante la posible amenaza de todo su campamento cargando contra él, y que el lado que más amenazado se sintiera en esos momentos, era él y el _Pueblo Libre._ Antes que nadie pudiera rebatirle, bien por incredulidad ante lo que acababa de decir. O bien por terror ante lo que el gigantesco dragón podría hacer si era molestado su amo, este levantó su brazo derecho para acallar cualquier posible voz y continuó su relato.

“Estoy aquí, porque aunque os resulte incomprensible” hizo una pausa, para a continuación hablar más para sí mismo que para la audiencia, en algo que pudo entenderse cómo “ _Demonios, a mí a veces también me lo result_ a” tras lo que _el Rey Dragón_ dejó salir el aire de su pulmones, respiró profundamente y continuó hablando con un tono menos duro pero más melancólico y metálico que antes, no exento de firmeza.

 _“_ Hace trescientos años, mi hermana Rhaenys Targaryen tuvo un sueño con los eventos que he vivido esta noche y por esa razón conquisté _Westeros…_ Para unificarlo ante la lucha contra el primer y último enemigo de la humanidad, _la muerte_. Pero ese es un enemigo que vosotros ya conocéis mejor que yo. Por algo ahora habéis proclamado un _Rey._ ”

El chico había demostrado ser rápido de pensamiento. Supo leer perfectamente que su nombramiento como _Rey_ debía estar relacionado con la amenaza de los _Demonios de Hielo._ Y pese a la increíble historia que estaba contando, en cierta forma estaba apelando para que el _Pueblo Libre_ entendiera su posición y su objetivo _‘Ser el Último Héroe de las leyendas. Aunque espero en algún momento saber cómo es que estaba vivo hace trescientos años y ahora está presente aquí.’_

“Desgraciadamente, en estos trescientos años, el sentido original del por qué la casa Targaryen controló _Poniente_ se perdió. Del mismo modo que mi casa perdió su poder, los _Siete Reinos_ no están en condiciones de hacer frente a la amenaza hasta que yo vuelva a ocupar mi asiento. Y aunque os duela aceptarlo, vosotros tampoco podréis hacer frente a esta amenaza. Para ser realistas, ni tan si quiera enfrentar exitosamente a un ejército organizado del sur del muro.” El guantazo de realidad que el _Rey Dragón_  lanzó en forma de palabras sobre el _Pueblo Libre_ hizo que se comenzarán a oir algunos murmullos discordantes e incluso el gruñido gutural de algún gigante. No obstante un rugido del dragón que sacudió la tierra, silenció rápidamente a la audiencia. Mance sabía que todo lo que había dicho sobre sus opciones contra los _Otros_ y contra cualquier _Lord Protector_ al sur del _Muro_ eran totalmente ciertas.

“¿Qué sentido tiene huir de un enemigo de leyenda, para cuando crucéis el muro nadie os crea sobre la verdadera amenaza y os exterminen?” Preguntó fríamente mirando a los ojos de todos aquellos que tuvieran valor de cruzar ojos con él.

“Tengo todo  el apoyo del _Norte_ y de la _Night Wacht._ Es por eso que hoy estoy aquí esta noche. Porque al igual que vosotros entendí y entiendo, que tanto entonces como ahora, sólo unidos todos los hombres y mujeres, se podrá evitar el retorno de _La Larga Noche_ y el triunfo de _Los Otros.”_ Concluyó ominosamente el anteriormente conocido cómo _Bastardo de Winterfell_ , con una voz que no dejaba lugar a dudas que creía seriamente en aquello que decía.  

Todo el mundo pareció contener el aliento en ese momento. Pronunciar esas palabras en alto al _Norte del Muro_ corría el riesgo de invocar al propio peligro que se estaba mencionando. Cuando pareció que todos, tanto el _Pueblo Libre,_ cómo el Targaryen y el Stark, constataron de que no había aparecido ningún miembro del _Ejército de la Muerte_ en las inmediaciones, se soltó un suspiro generalizado de alivio.

“No os pido que seáis mis aliados en las luchas al sur del _Muro_ por el _Trono de Hierro_. No os pido que luchéis conmigo en _Essos_ volviendo a traer a la vida al _Feudo de Valyria._ Os pido que aceptéis tierras al sur del muro, donde podías habitar alejados de nuestro enemigo. Os ofrezco libertad y seguridad a cambio de aceptar la ciudadanía del _Feudo Libre de Valyria_. Os aseguro protección con mis dragones y la de mis dos familias. Os prometo que jamás os faltará alimento ni recompensa si decidís estar a mi lado.” Dijo el Rey Dragón, con una voz más cálida que anteriormente, sin ningún doblez en ella. Su mirada era ahora más dulce y menos amenazadora, para ser reconfortante y segura. Su postura totalmente sincera, abierta y menos amenazadora que antes “Y cuando digo protección y defensa, no me refiero sólo a poder militar. Me refiero a alimento cada día en vuestros cuencos. Cuando hablo de defender a mi pueblo, me refiero a que todo ciudadano tendrá un techo sobre su cabeza. Y cualquiera podrá ganarse la vida con aquello que sabe hacer o para lo que tiene la habilidad y será recompensado en función a su talento y logros.”  Las palabras las decía con una firmeza que sonaba cómo una promesa y un deber para él cumplir con lo que estaba diciendo.

 _‘El chico literalmente está ofreciendo lo mismo que yo ofrecía, sin necesidad de guerrear, llegando al punto de darle tierras y recompensas. Poco tiempo me queda cómo rey’_ pensaba con cierto humor Mance, aunque si algo había aprendido en este intercambio con el _Rey Dragón,_ es que toda zanahoria, vendría acompañada de un palo en caso de que te salieras de lo pactado. _‘Y no creo que este chico sea muy clemente ni muy dado a dar segundas oportunidades a aquellos que le fallan’_ Aún queda saber qué era lo que quería que el _Pueblo Libre_ diera a cambio de aceptar semejante proposición.

“Cualquiera que se quiera unir al _Feudo Libre,_ necesita acceder a la ciudadanía del mismo, para lo cual debe jurar un juramento de fidelidad eterna a la casa Targaryen. Ello incluye acatar y aceptar las leyes y jerarquía del _Feudo_ que serán _iguales_ , _conocidas y elegidas_ por y para todos los ciudadanos _._ No necesito a nadie de rodillas, necesito fidelidad y la firma de un contrato entre el ciudadano, el _Feudo Libre de Valyria_ y la casa Targaryen.” Expuso sus términos el _Dragón Renacido_. _‘Y aquí estaba el palo oculto. Básicamente ata a las personas a su casa y no sólo a su figura. Del mismo modo que los ataba al nuevo Feudo de Valyria que por lo visto estaba reconstruyendo a la vez que preparándose para luchar contra los Otros. Desde luego que ambición no le falta’_   El chico sinceramente estaba convenciendo a algunos de entre la audiencia, especialmente los jóvenes estaban contemplando al _Rey Dragón_ como la verdadera respuesta a todos sus problemas. O la opción de vivir aventuras en algún moridero que no estuviese siempre nevado y congelado.

Sin embargo Mance entendía las palabras del _Rey Dragón_ por lo que eran. Había toda la libertad que se quisiera, pero había una obligación. La obligación a realizar un doble juramento de fidelidad y someterse uno y su descendencia por el resto de sus vidas a este doble juramento. _‘A la misma conclusión que yo han llegado muchos mayores y líderes de clan, por la reacción frunciendo el ceño ante las palabras del joven Targaryen’_

“Eso va para todo el mundo. Independientemente cual sea vuestro origen, género, creencias religiosas o riquezas, en el _Feudo_ todos somos iguales. Desde el último al primer ciudadano, que vendría a ser la casa Targaryen, tenemos el deber de para el uno con el otro. La casa Targaryen siempre defenderá la libertad de todos aquellos que hayan jurado a ella y quieran formar parte de sus dominios. “ Concluyó con una media sonrisa que transmitía cierta calidez y reafirmaba la seguridad de sus palabras.

Tras eso se giró sobre sí mismo dándoles la espalda y marchó con su hermano hasta la linde del bosque donde se hallaba el dragón. Cuando llegaron a este, el _Rey Dragón_ apoyó sus brazos sobre el enorme morro de la gigantesca bestia como si estuviera abrazando a un familiar. Al volver a girarse, todo el mundo estaba expectante tras ver semejante interacción. A continuación, el niño le dio un tirón del brazo y pareció decirle algo con la mirada al chico de cabellos plateados, el cual volvió a endurecer su postura, su mirada se oscureció y volvió a centellear como cuando él lo había identificado.

El  negro dragón se enroscó sobre sí mismo, a la vez que plegaba su inmensa ala en un abrazo sobre el Targaryen y el Stark. Tapándole más de medio cuerpo al chico, pero dejando su rostro para que todo el mundo lo observara cuando pronunció sus siguientes palabras que dejaron helados a todos los presentes. “Pero juro ante los _viejos y los nuevos Dioses_ y juro por las _Catorce Llamas_ , que si no aceptáis mi oferta, reduciré todo este campamento a cenizas. Prefiero acabar con vosotros ahora, que cuando hayáis caído en el poder de los _Otros._ Ahora decidid cual es vuestro sino, tenéis hasta esta noche. _”_ A continuación el chico se recostó en el suelo sobre el lomo del dragón, mientras su _hermano_ se tumbaba sobre su regazo, cubriéndolos a ambos el ala del dragón como si de una carpa membranosa se tratase.

Al poco de que el chico terminó de hablar y se puso a descansar al amparo de su dragón, comenzó a oírse un murmullo sordo entre toda la gente que se había aglutinado a contemplar la escena, que rápidamente desembocó en cientos y miles de conversaciones teniendo lugar simultáneamente.

Parecía que nadie en el campamento había quedado impasible ante lo que el _Rey Dragón_ había dicho. Se podía escuchar como gente traducía lo mejor que podía a la antigua lengua lo que había dicho el _rey dragón_. Se podían escuchar voces discordantes y amenazadoras contra este y el Stark. E incluso se podían escuchar a algunos que ya habían decidido aceptar la oferta independientemente de lo que hicieran sus familias o clanes. Mance sabía que en un momento como este, debía alzarse cómo la voz del _Pueblo Libre._

Con el amanecer y el ambiente más calmado, convocaría una reunión de jefes tribales y de clanes, haciéndoles ver su opinión. Era una oferta que realmente no lo era. Lo que es, es un ultimátum. No pedía guerrear por él, no pedía luchar al sur del muro. Ni tan si quiera pedía ayuda para luchar contra los _Otros._ _Tan sólo,_ pedía aceptar su dominio a cambio de todo lo que él y su casa pudieran ofrecerles. En caso contrario perecerían. Sin embargo, estaba convencido que la mejor opción para que su pueblo no pereciera, era uniéndose a este chico salido de las leyendas y los mitos.

_‘Creo en sus palabras y en sus amenazas. Lo que me hace creer que es la única persona con verdadero poder en este mundo, con sus miras puestas ante la verdadera amenaza.’_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Em un principio esto iba a ser Mance y Benjen, pero para aplacar la espera, publico ya Mance. El próximo, será otro interludio, previo al deselance de la trama Braavosi. Rhaenys I, Rhaegar II, Jaime II, Arya II y Lyanna II vendrán antes de Eddard III, es por ello que estos dos interludios serán de lo poco q veamos de Westeros hasta dentro de un buen rato  
> Pd1: Forlond está pensado a imagen y semejanza de Barad Eithel, pero en vez de excavada en la ladera de una montaña, excavada sobre el muro y la tierra.  
> Pd2: Este capítulo también sirve para explicar el funcionamiento interno de las provincias del Feudo en la práctica, no sólo en la teoría
> 
> ¡Todo comentario y ánimos será bien recibido!


	15. El Hermano Negro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interludio III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este interludio iba a ser en un principio más breve, pero para aligerar y no hacer infinito Eddard III que es un capítulo fundamental en la historia, decidí que la reunión entre hermanos fuera antes.

  **El Hermano Negro 298 AC, Winterfell, El Norte. Westeros**

" _His blood ran black."_ Yoren sobre Benjen Stark. _AGoT, Arya III_

“¿Por qué no has aceptado el perdón real que te ofreció Jo-Aegon?” le preguntaba exasperado su hermano Ned mientras negaba con su cabeza, conforme Benjen le contaba de primera mano su rechazo a abandonar la _Guardia_ hacía casi siete meses.

“¡Porque hice unos votos Ned! Por eso mismo, me da igual si apareciera uno de los malditos _viejos dioses o de los nuevos dioses_ a decirme que tenía que dejar la _Guardia._ Tras ver lo que se avecina, no puedo dejar mi puesto cómo _Guardián sobre el Muro”_ le contestó a su hermano mayor con más agresividad de la que había pretendido, pero dejando claro que su puesto ahora más que nunca se encontraba defendiendo los reinos de _todos los hombres_ , y no en jugar a ser un _Señor._

Aunque se encontraban a solas en el _Bosque de los Dioses,_ con el _Weirdwood Tree_ y la gigantesca loba de Lya cómo testigos, la charla en ningún momento había tenido los tintes pacíficos que se presuponían en un lugar cómo en el que se encontraban. Aunque él no lo quisiera reconocer, todas las verdades que salieron a la luz, junto a la aparición de los _Otros_ , habían hecho de su hermano Ned el blanco predilecto de casi todas sus iras.

‘ _A estas alturas de mi vida no pienso casarme y hacerme cargo de un castillo. Qué Ned le dé el nuevo asiento de Sea Dragonpoint y una prometida a Rickon y listo. Yo no tendría problemas en supervisar la construcción y seguiría cumpliendo con mis votos de la Guardia. Pero cuando a mi hermano se le mete algo en la cabeza...’_ pensaba con cierto resquemor.

“Benjen, ahora más que nunca la familia te necesita. _Winter is Coming…_ ” trató de replicarle su hermano mayor, haciendo uso del moto familiar para llevarlo de su lado, con voz de súplica pero dura y firme

Pero Benjen no iba a ceder y alzó la mano para que su hermano le dejase terminar. _‘No cedí ante mi hermana,_ _como para ahora recular ante Ned’_ Se sentiría ofendida y con motivo. _‘Por todo lo que me contaron Jon y Lya, si no es por el ritual de Visenya Targaryen, Ned se habría ido a la tumba con el secreto de la verdadera identidad de su sobrino, él último de la más grande dinastía que jamás conoció este mundo’_ Pensaba con cierto disgusto mientras su hermano lo miraba con sus fríos ojos grises, juzgándolo por no ayudarlo con la práctica reconstrucción del _Norte_ en la que Ned se hallaba sumergido.

“Si…Y tanto que viene, Ned.” Le dijo ominosamente a su hermano “Por eso ya te lo he dicho, mi posición actual en la _Guardia_ es de mayor importancia y utilidad para _la verdadera guerra_ , que aquella labor que pudiera desempeñar como _Señor_. Algo para lo que nunca he estudiado ni fui preparado.” Terminó su proclama del por qué prefería continuar siendo _cuervo_ a ser _señor_. _‘Lo mismo que le dije a Lya en Eastwacth’_

Pese a que oficialmente él seguía siendo hermano de la _Guardia de la Noche_ , desde los sucesos que habían tenido lugar a su vuelta al _Muro_ tras la expedición con su sobrino, su posición más bien era la de ser el enlace entre la _Guardia_ , el _Feudo Libre_ y el _Norte._ Esto último debido a que estaba gobernado por su hermano, Ned.

Pese a todo lo que él sabía había recaído sobre su hermano en esos últimos meses, Benjen hizo una pausa en su narración de los sucesos en el _Muro_ , para decirle algo a Ned, que desde que vio a Lyanna vuelta de entre los muertos necesitaba decirle.

Acerando su postura, irguiéndose en su totalidad, no rehuyó a la mirada de reproche de su hermano mayor, al contrario. Clavó sus ojos en los de Ned, para con un tono frío y que destilaba ácido, decirle.

“Además, si mal no recuerdas, fuiste tú quién me envió al muro para que el secreto del romance entre Lya y Rhaegar en Harrenhall se mantuviera lejos de los oídos de _Tú querido Robert”_ terminó prácticamente escupiendo el nombre del hombre que se sentaba en el sitio que legítimamente correspondía a su sobrino.

Su hermano se quedó medio asombrado en parte por la furia y resentimiento que había en sus palabras, y en parte porque era la primera vez que él le hacía frente a Ned en toda su vida. Benjen siempre había sido el más tranquilo de sus hermanos, siendo el contra punto ideal a la sangre de lobo de Lya y Brandon. Por el contrario Ned, aunque raras veces lo mostrara, era capaz de tener más carácter que sus otros dos hermanos y tenía la misma obstinación que ellos. Por eso mismo Benjen fue incapaz de convencer a Ned de todo lo que sabía durante la _rebelión._ Por eso mismo, ahora veía como su hermano se sorprendía de que él fuera capaz de antagonizarlo.

“Si me hubieses dicho la verdad, yo podría haber criado a Jon. Podríamos haberlo clamado como el bastardo de Brandon… Podríamos haber hecho miles de cosas diferentes a lo que hiciste… Pero como ahora me has demostrado, pensabas que podías tomar decisiones por todos los demás y que sólo tu opinión es la válida.” Gruño fríamente Benjen, con una voz enlazada de disgusto.

La actitud derrotada en la posición de su hermano al terminar la frase, los ojos perdidos y a punto de llorar, por un momento le hicieron sentirse culpable por todo lo que le había dicho a Ned. Sin embargo no se arrepentía de lo dicho, aunque en el fondo sabía que su hermano había sido otra pieza más del gran tablero de juego que era _Westeros,_ no podía evitar sentir que podían haber hecho más por Jon tras la muerte de Lya. _‘Al menos podría haberle ahorrado el escarnio de la maldita trucha’_ pensó, antes de terminar de decirle todo lo que opinaba sobre los eventos acaecidos casi dieciséis años atrás.

“Y todo eso sin entrar en el papel que tuvo _tu amado_ padre adoptivo, tu suegro y su familia en la muerte de nuestro padre, hermano y hermana….y casi toda nuestra familia política. O eso nos hicieron pensar Ned...” terminó diciendo, ya más calmado tras haber dejado salir parte del resentimiento que tenía contra su hermano. Ned pasó de mostrarse derrotado y reprochado, para tener una actitud de confusión, que se reflejaba perfectamente en su mirada y en su boca medio entre abierta.

“¿Có…Cómo que nos hicieron pensar? ¿Han _vuelto a la vida más Targaryen?”_ preguntó su hermano Ned con voz temblorosa, muy alejada de su fría y serena voz de señor. _‘Se me olvidaba que él había visto en primera persona las consecuencias del ritual de Visenya en el First Keep. Sin duda, al igual que Jon, debe haber ganado cierta aprehensión ante la magia y los rituales de sangre’_ pensó mientras le negaba con la cabeza y le apoyaba un mano en su hombro izquierdo, para hacerle saber que pese a los reproches y la discusión, el seguía siendo su hermano y parte de su misma _manada._

Aunque Bran le dijo que era información sólo para él y que a excepción de Jon, nadie más lo sabía, Benjen sabía que tenía que decirle la verdad a Ned sobre Rhaenys, Jaime y Rhaella. _‘O al menos parte de la verdad’_

“No han vuelto Ned. Nunca murieron en primer lugar. Han estado quince años ocultándose. Rhaenys, la hermana de Jon está viva. Al igual que Rhaella Targaryen y Ser Jaime…” en este último nombre dudó, por qué conocía la opinión que tenía su hermano sobre el _mata reyes_. Y cómo las circunstancias en que mató a su padre biológico aún le eran desconocidas, prefirió mantener esa información al margen.

Por no mencionar que sabía que no era su historia para contar. Aunque probablemente para esas alturas Ser Jaime ya debería saber que era hijo de Aerys, aun si aceptaba la legitimación con el apellido Targaryen, no era el lugar de Benjen el anunciarlo ante el _Lord Protector del Norte_ , por más que este fuera su hermano. Tampoco quería añadirle más estrés a su hermano al mencionarle que una _Blackfyre, Waters_ o _Targaryen,_ según el punto de vista que se mirase, era la _Reina Consorte_ de _Westeros._

Antes de que Ned pudiera interpelar, Benjen contó aquello que Bran le había dicho, sin incurrir en secretos personales, ni relevar realmente como consiguió la información “No sabemos muy bien cómo, pero por lo visto Ser Jaime consiguió escapar de la _Fortaleza Roja_ con Rhaenys, para luego de alguna manera llegar a _Dragonstone_ donde encontró a Rhaella Targaryen agonizante, pero no muerta. Escaparon de la isla, para una vez recuperados exiliarse a Essos. Según las informaciones que Jon tenía, cuando partieron hacía _Braavos_ , su hermana y su abuela se encontraban allí.” Le dijo con voz rápida y agitada, tratando de no hacer ninguna referencia a su verdadera fuente.

“¿Pero cómo es posible? El Gran Jon y Martyn Cassel, entre otros, vieron los cuerpos carbonizados. Su armadura y espada de oro estaban derretidas sobre el suelo y los cuerpos. ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices?” preguntó vacilante Ned, mientras fruncía el ceño.

“Segurísimo Ned. Ya he dicho, las circunstancias del escape de Ser Jaime son difusas, pero una certeza. Al igual que la presencia de este con ambas mujeres Targaryen en Braavos” Aprovechando el sitio en el que se encontraban, no dudó en añadir “Cómo bien entenderás Ned, esto es secreto y espero que me prometas que se mantendrá entre nosotros dos hasta que te llegue el aviso oficial _._ Por el sigilo del _Feudo Libre de Valyria,_ que pronto tendrás ondeando sobre tus _nuevas murallas_ , supongo que no tardará mucho en llegarte. Pero cuando partieron del _Muro_ hacia _Braavos_ hace casi seis meses, sólo Bran y Jon sabían esta información” le dijo con seriedad y firmeza a su hermano, pero destilando calidez por el sigilo que habían elegido.

Al escuchar el nombre de Bran Ned levantó una ceja, pero lo pasó por alto _‘Posiblemente habrá creído que lo que Aegon sabe, lo sabe su escudero’_ se alegraba internamente de no tener que aclarar más sobre Bran, al menos por el momento.

“Lo prometo. Ahora dime ¿qué tiene de especial el sigilo para que te haga pensar que se han reunido con la _Princesa y la Reina ¿Doliente? ¿Madre? ¿Abuela?_?” le preguntó con curiosidad y cierto humor Ned, aceptando por el momento la supervivencia de ambas. La última pregunta de su hermano era algo que Benjen jamás podría contestar _‘Por los Dioses sí que es complicada la jerarquía en la actual casa Targaryen. Más cuando el cabeza de familia es el más joven y a la vez el antecesor de todos los demás’_ pensamiento que le hizo soltar un risa entre dientes.

Sonriéndole, mientras lo miraba a los ojos le dijo con tono jocoso “¿No puedes imaginarte que pueden haber escogido Aegon y Rhaenys renacidos con Rhaegar y Lyanna de por medio?”

Su hermano se llevo la mano a la barbilla e hizo el gesto de pensar, pero inmediatamente hizo el gesto de rendición, extendiendo sus brazos con las palmas hacia delante, mientras levantaba una ceja “No sé, pero apuesto que maldito dragón rampante de tres cabezas en rojo escarlata estará” dijo con cierto amargor y tristeza su hermano. Lo poco que había hablado sobre la forma en que Jon había abrazado su herencia Targaryen con Ned, mostraba que este sentía como una especie de celos por la ausencia de mención alguna de su herencia como _lobo_.

“Jajaja…No te equivocas hermano. Cuando te termine de contar las nuevas de su periplo por el _Muro_ , entenderás que no se los llama _Dragones_ sólo por su sigilo y sus monturas, sino porque ellos mismos son la encarnación humana de las míticas criaturas, a las cuales espero no volver a subirme jamás…Jajaja” habló al fin relajado con Ned, el cual también estaba compartiendo las risas con él ahora. Agradecía que después de poner en orden, o lo más que se podían poner orden los eventos acaecidos desde Harrenhall hasta la muerte de Lya y, antes de entrar en el grueso de lo que estaba ocurriendo en el _Muro_ , él y Ned pudieran tener un momento fraternal entre ambos.

“Bueno Benjen, no me mantengas con la duda. Dime, ¿Cómo será el estandarte que ondeará sobre mis nuevas murallas?” dijo con calidez y cierta sorna su hermano.

“Junto con el _paquete especial_ mencionado en el pergamino de Aegon” la mención sola del mismo, provocó un cambio en el ambiente, disipando toda posible alegría y distensión. Ambos volvieron a su posición erguida, sentados en la base del árbol blanco a la orilla de la poza de agua caliente “Te he traído un par. Pero te lo adelanto; Es en fondo negro, con el inefable dragón rampante de tres cabezas en rojo escarlata, como bien has mencionado antes. Del dragón cuelga de su garra izquierda un lobo gruñendo en blanco y ojos rojos y de su garra derecha un sol blanco atravesado por una lanza roja. Entre ambos, una enorme _rosa de invierno_ en azul oscuro”

“Usan los sigilos de sus casas maternas a la inversa” dijo Ned habiéndose percatado rápidamente. “Sigue llevando mal haber sido tratado cómo bastardo ¿no?” con una voz medio quebrada y llena de culpa.

“Digamos que no eres su tío preferido en estos momentos y que con tus acciones te vas a tener que ganar su confianza y cariño. Este último te lo tiene. Tanto a ti, como a Robb. Pero ambos vais a tener que probaros dignos de ese amor. O si no sólo vais a ampliar la brecha que tú con tus mentiras, y Robb con su actitud de _lord consentido y prepotente,_ habéis creado con él.” Le dijo sacando un tema que Lyanna y Rhaegar le habían comentado y que Benjen pensaba que era buen momento para sacar.

“Ned, aunque le hayas salvado de la ira de Robert y la codicia de Tywin, tanto Jon, como Lya, como tu cuñado e incluso Arya saben que si hubiese sido Robb o Bran _el usurpado_ , no habrías tardado un suspiro en defender sus derechos de nacimiento. Y tú también lo sabes. En cambio con Jon…a las pruebas me remito.”

Las mentiras de Ned más bien olían a protección hacia Robert que desde Robert. Mientras que la actitud de su sobrino Robb con Jon y Rhaegar, así como la forma de ponerse del lado de su madre cuando toda la verdad salió a la luz, demostraban una inmadurez, soberbia y vanidad alarmante. Y así se lo pensaba decir a Ned.

“Espero que a Robb lo pongas firme antes de marcharte para _Essos,_ del mismo modo que espero le hagas entrar en la cabeza que debería besar el suelo por el que pisa su primo por no decapitar a la maldita _trucha_ en ese momento.” Le dijo con tono seco, pero sin reprimenda ni cómo exigencia. _‘Más bien una sugerencia, cómo me dijo Lya que hiciera’_ A veces no sabía si agradecer o maldecir a los dioses por el retorno de su hermana. Aunque jamás lo diría a nadie, por su hermana llegaría al fin del mundo. Lo que hacía que se dejase llevar por sus ideas y planes. Y en lo tocante a Jon, el estaba firmemente en el lado de su hermana.

Su hermano lo miró fríamente, mientras ponía su semblante más estoico, Su postura recta, mientras se encontraba sentado con las piernas cruzadas en la enorme raíz del _Weirdwood Tree_ imponía respeto. Pero Benjen sabía que si su familia quería sobrevivir al invierno, deberían dejar de comportarse como _niños del verano._ Era hora de golpear a su hermano con un poco de _realismo._

“No me mires así Ned. El cuerpo que presentaron en el _Trono de Hierro_ era mi sobrino también ¿Sabes? Y tú no hiciste más que quejarte un poco y volverte al _Norte_ , creyendo que si te encerrabas aquí el resto del mundo se olvidaría de ti y tú de ellos. Pero eso no funciona así Ned. Y por eso estoy aquí. Para ayudarte a hacer lo que tienes que hacer, al menos hasta el _Festival de la Cosecha_. Tras eso, si no hay ninguna emergencia previa, volveré a _Eastwacht y de ahí a Castle Black”_ le comunicó a su hermano sus planes para los próximos tres meses. Aún no había mencionado el nombre actual de _Eastwacth_ , porque eso desembocaría aún en más preguntas. Preguntas que Benjen prefería contestarle antes que las realizara.

Cómo dentro de tres meses Ned iba a anunciar a los señores del _Norte_ los sucesos que habían estado teniendo lugar en el _Norte_  y _Más allá del Muro_ durante los últimos siete meses, Benjen había venido a su hogar ancestral a traer una pieza clave en la futura reunión del _Festival de la Cosecha_ en el que su hermano tenía pensado revelar gran parte de lo que estaba pasando. Sin embargo también había acudido a ver a Ned y ponerle al tanto de todo lo que estaba pasando en la provincia de _Tar-nu Fuin_ del _Feudo Libre de Valyria,_ por órdenes directas de Jon y del maestre Aemon.

Gran parte del devenir de los futuros acontecimientos, vendrían marcados por la reunión con los señores del Norte. Si su hermano conseguía convencerlos de la necesidad de convivir con la gente del otro lado del _Muro_ y de que aceptaran volver a arrodillarse ante los dragones, sin duda ya tendrían un gran paso dado.

Su razón primordial como hermano juramentado de la _Guardia de la Noche_ era supervisar la entrega de un paquete especial a su hermano. La prueba de que el enemigo definitivo seguía existiendo.

Dicha prueba fue conseguida a un gran precio por parte del _Pueblo Libre,_ pero los diez mayores que se sacrificaron para dicha misión sabían que era fundamental para que creyeran aquellos que no conocían al enemigo. Mance Rayder nunca iba a ser su amigo pero la decisión que tomó sobre el dilema de cómo convencer a los _señores del norte_ sería algo que jamás olvidaría.

“¿Has venido para ser la voz de _Su Gracia?”_ le preguntó con tono caustico su hermano, saliendo del estupor y rabia que lo había poseído con la anterior conversación.

“No hermano, no confundas las cosas. Es hora de que entiendas que luchamos contra _Los Otros_. Estos no tienen honor, no tienen hambre, no tienen soberbia ni vanidades políticas, ni tampoco tienen codicia. No se cansan, no se alimentan y no se paran ante nada que no sea el fuego o el acero Valyrio, al menos eso con las marionetas. Con los _Otros_ aún no sabemos cómo vencerlos, pero intuimos que si hay algo que puede funcionar es el acero Valyrio. Sabemos que el acero de castillo lo transforman en hielo al contactarlo y que es inútil ante ellos. Al igual que el fuego, aunque sea el del mismísimo _Terror Negro”_ le dijo cortando el exabrupto de Ned. _‘Parece que me voy a tener que lanzar a contar la historia de mis últimos casi ocho meses de vida’_ pensó al contemplar la reacción de su hermano.

Su hermano se había poniendo pálido con la narración, hasta el punto de llegar a temblar para el final de su exposición. Su intención no era la de ser crudo respecto al asunto, pero no podía permitir que Ned siguiera teniendo ciertas dudas con su afiliación a los Targaryen. Los cuales a ojos de Benjen, aparte de ser familia, eran los únicos capaces de acabar con lo que había visto.

“Es por eso que he venido Ned. Para contarte todo lo que pasó en el _Muro_ y al norte del mismo desde la llegada de Aegon al mismo, hasta que yo vine para aquí hace tres semanas”

“Todo comenzó un atardecer en el que yo estaba de _Guardia_ en la _Torre Hardin_ , cuando de repente un rugido cómo ningún otro que hubiera escuchado en mi vida se extendió por todo el _Muro_ , sacudiendo las fundaciones del mismo…”

* * *

 

Pasaron horas mientras le contaba a Ned sobre su viaje al norte del muro en _Balerion_. El encuentro con _Bloodraven_ y los _Cantantes de la Tierra,_ con muchas omisiones en dicha parte. La aparición _Ejército de los Otros_ y su posterior huida con él _media-mano_ por los kilométricos y laberínticos túneles que corrían bajo el _Bosque Encantado_ y que los dejaron a menos de una quincena de marcha de _Castle Black._ La compra de medio _Muro_ y del _Agasajo de Brandon_ por parte de Jon y la posterior constitución en estas tierras de la Provincia de _Tar-nu Fuin_ del _Feudo Libre de Valyria_ en _Westeros_ y un asiento cómo capital para esta en _Forlond,_ la antigua _Eastwacht_.

Su hermano había ido cambiando de colores y su actitud y rasgos había ido oscilando entre la incredulidad, la sorpresa, el estupor e incluso la negación en algunos momentos.

“Me parece increíble todo lo que me estás contando. Y cuando me cuentas lo de los estandartes, que me traes una prueba _real_ de que existen los otros…me parece todo tan contrario a lo que tenia engranado en la cabeza, que me resulta casi imposible reconciliar la realidad, con mis pensamientos.” Dijo su hermano con voz temblorosa y nerviosa, más elevada de lo normal, mientras se pasaba la mano derecha una y otra vez sobre su pelo.

“Piensa que yo traté con _Aegon sólo_ tres días, que realmente fueron tres noches y la mayor parte del tiempo la pasamos haciendo planes para reforzar y fortalecer al _Norte_ o discutiendo sobre los eventos de la _rebelión_. Cómo mucho participé en discusiones sobre que podría devenir en el futuro una vez que él tuviera una posición fuerte en _Essos_ para retornar aquí y reclamar lo suyo“. Prosiguió contando su hermano el por qué le resultaba tan chocante su nueva realidad.

 Benjen ahora sabía algo que antes de llegar a su hogar familiar no sabía. Esto era que Ned no había llegado a estar al tanto de las intenciones de Aegon y Rhaegar con respecto a planes que ambos tenían formados y casi concretados sobre que harían exactamente respecto a _Essos_  y _Westeros._

Ello hacía más entendible la sorpresa en su hermano tras su enumeración de eventos desde la llegada de su hermana con su hijo al _Muro_ , hasta que estos se fueron al este. ‘ _Ned por su parte, hasta ahora no había sido consciente de la ambición y escala en los planes Targaryen. Cuesta procesar que tu sobrino en un futuro no muy lejano, posiblemente sea el dueño del destino de 60 millones de personas’_ pensaba simpatizando con los sentimientos que podía estar experimentando su hermano, el cual respiró hondo y continuó con su explicación.

“Por un momento hasta me engañe y pensé que a lo mejor sólo con restaurar _Valyria_ , no reclamaría su _Trono_ de aquí, por qué jamás imaginé que realmente podrían volver _Los Otros. O_ que si Jo-Aegon volvía para reclamar sus derechos de herencia, para cuando pudiera hacerlo Robert y Jon Arryn ya estarían muertos. Ahora me cuentas que mi sobrino ha fundado la primera _Provincia del Feudo Libre de Valyria_ en el _Norte de Westeros_ , que aunque no sean mis tierras, están directamente en contacto con ellas. Sólo _el Nuevo Agasajo_ separa a los Targaryen del Norte. Y eso hace tan real y factible la opción de que tenga que enfrentarme a quién consideraba cómo mi segundo padre y a mi hermano en todo menos en sangre en el campo de batalla, que me estremece.” Se confesó su hermano ante él, algo que él ya intuía de ante mano.

Para Ned que los _salvajes_ se hubiesen organizado en torno un _Rey-de-Más-Allá-Del-Muro_ ya le parecía bastante disparatado. Pero que luego este cediera su poder en Jon y que todo el _Pueblo Libre a_ excepción de dos mil o tres mil, se hubiesen sometido al contrato y al doble juramento para luego adoptar un estilo de vida sedentario con una ciudad propia en el _Agasajo de Brandon_ , le parecía algo imposible de suceder. Aunque sin embargo estaba sucediendo.

Al tener que omitir las contribuciones de Bran o los cambia pieles, tuvo que convencer a Ned  del potencial de los gigantes, mamuts y dragones para que no pensase que era imposible que se estuviera erigiendo a semejante velocidad, una muralla de 180 kilómetros, una ciudadela amurallada, con una torre enorme y el mayor puerto en la historia del _Norte_ en su interior.

Benjen decidió que era hora de explicarle el poder que se estaba congregando en el _Muro_ y cómo su sobrino había congregado dicho poder alrededor de él.

“Pero no he venido sólo a contarte como se fundó la primera provincia del _Feudo Libre_ o cómo fui testigo _del regreso de los Otros”_ Le dijo a su hermano con tono frío y seco.

La hasta ahora veloz, eficaz y prácticamente sin sangre implantación y creación del _Feudo Libre de Valyria y Westeros_ , es algo que no lo dejaba de asombrar cada día. Resultándole por momentos increíble que Jon estuviera consiguiendo todo eso. _‘Y yo al menos he tenido más tiempo para conocer a Aegon, sus planes, su métodos y sus formas.’_   Así que no quería imaginar lo que podría pasar por la cabeza de su hermano cuando le pusiera al día de todo. Las últimas noticias que Ned tenía de su familia en _Essos_ databan de cuando estos partieron hacia _Braavos._ Casi cinco lunas atrás. Por lo tanto Benjen creía necesario contarle a su hermano todo, aunque este le interrumpió antes de que pudiera terminar.

“No sé qué más puede ser que quieras contarme Benjen. Si no fueras tu quién me lo está diciendo y en el lugar que me lo estás diciendo, te juzgaría por loco o por mentiroso. Me resulta increíble todo lo que me has contado hasta ahora. Pero según tú, traes prueba del _enemigo…”_ contestó su hermano medio descompuesto y pálido. Sus ojos perdidos y hundidos en sus mejillas. De repente Ned parecía tener diez días del nombre más de los que tenía. _‘No quiero saber cómo estará cuando acabemos esta conversación’_ se lamentó internamente.

“Aparte de esto, hay cosas que necesito contarte ya que en cierta forma afectarán al _Festival de la Cosecha”_ le dijo secamente a su hermano, para pasar a hablar en un tono firme, decidido y frio.

“Ned yo los he visto. He visto a los otros y a su infinito ejército. Y al verlo me congelé del pánico, al igual que _el Media-Mano._ Entre ambos sumamos más de cuarenta días del nombre sirviendo en el Muro. Mientras nosotros estábamos meándonos encima y siendo incapaces de hacer nada, nuestro sobrino, Jon, cargó el sólo con su dragón contra ellos para defender mi retirada _y tratar de_ acabar ahí mismo _con él asunto,_ cito sus palabras textuales en esto último. Si hay alguien capaz de vencerlos es la persona que unificó esta mierda de continente para hacerles frente hace trescientos años, y que ahora piensa unificar a casi todos los vivos para vencerlos de una vez por siempre, le cueste lo que le cueste.” Sentenció firmemente convencido en lo que decía. Porque lo estaba. Creía en su sobrino.

“Es hora que tú, luches por lo mismo. Sé que Robert es cómo un hermano para ti. Sé que mentir y _jugar_ al _Juego de Tronos_ lo odias. Pero yo sé, al igual que toda la gente que está siguiendo a Jon, que él es la única opción _real_ de vencer el enemigo del otro lado del _Muro_. Tienes que dejar de sentir que estás traicionando a Robert y a Jon Arryn, cuando estás trabajando _por y para_ _nuestro sobrino_ para derrotar a la _Segunda Oscuridad_ , Ned.” Le dijo con cierta dureza y firmeza, pero no exento de calidez y cariño a su hermano.

“Es a él a quién le debes lealtad. No por sus derechos, si no porque sabe cuál es la verdadera amenaza y es la única persona capaz de derrotarlos. Ellos por otro lado te utilizaron y te traicionaron primero. Por ellos nuestro sobrino, el _Rey_ y supuestamente, aquel que nació para hacer frente a _Los Otros_ , estaba siendo criado como un _bastardo_ que habría acabado exiliado entre violadores y ladrones en el _Muro._ Donde igualmente habría acabado enfrentándose a _Los Otros,_ salvo que a saber en qué situación y con qué apoyos...” trató de introducir su creencia de que Jon realmente era aquel vencería a la _Oscuridad._

Simulando el escenario que Benjen simulase en su cabeza, de una forma u otra, Jon habría acabado teniendo contacto con el Muro y los _Otros._ Aún sin saber quién era, posiblemente se habría erigido en el líder en la lucha contra _Los Otros_. _‘Si eso no es estar predestinado a algo, no sé lo que es la predestinación’_ pensaba con cierto disgusto ante el peso que había puesto el destino en los hombros de Aegon, y en menor medida, en Bran.

“A qué te refieres con que Jon nació para hacer frente a los Otros. Es una persona cómo cualquier otra…”le interrumpió su hermano con curiosidad y duda.

Al ver la reacción de su hermano, comprendió que aún no era el momento de contarle a Ned porque creía seriamente en que Jon era el _Príncipe Prometido, o El Último Héroe, o Azor Ahai._ ‘ _Tal vez para cuando termine de contarle todo, Ned entiende la grandeza y el poder que había oculto en el chico que se escondía en las sombras su castillo_ ’. Por ello decidió cambiar totalmente de asunto, para centrar a su hermano en las razones por las que había venido a Winterfell.

 _“_ Cómo ya sabrás, conmigo han venido setenta y cinco pupilos para hacer de escuderos y pajes en _Winterfell_. Pese al pasado turbulento entre los _salvajes_ y _norteños_ , han demostrado ser buenos chicos con ganas de agradar y ganarse la confianza del _Feudo._ Muchos de ellos tienen claro que cuando cumplan seis y diez días se alistarán al _Ejército Negro”_ dijo Benjen dando por sentado que su hermano no haría muchas preguntas, pero los _Dioses_ no estaban con él en ese día.

“¿Ejército negro?” Preguntó Ned con voz vacilante

“No sé lo que estarán haciendo Ser Jaime, Rhaegar y Jon con los ejércitos en _Essos_ , pero Rikker está trayendo a la vida las viejas legiones de Valyria. Tiene casi 9.000 hombres, todos alistados por quince años al _Ejército del Feudo_. Poseen motivación, profesionalidad, ganas, esperanza de ascenso jerárquico y algunos de los soldados son tan duros que podrían masticar barras de hierro y cagar clavos. Es un ejército que no se romperá y para batirlo habrá que derrotar hasta el último de sus soldados. Luchan por sus tierras, su libertad y sus familias. Y no hay nada más poderoso que luchar por aquello que querido para ti.” Le contó a su hermano sobre el logro de Rikker, con cierta admiración en su voz. _‘No es de extrañar que muchos lo vieran como el otro gran candidato para Primer Ranger cuando yo fui elegido.’_

Del mismo modo la creación de un ejército permanente era algo que le parecía un auténtico golpe de genialidad por parte de su sobrino, pues la casi totalidad de los planes militares eran de Aegon. _‘Aunque de cuál de los dos Aegon provenía la idea, siempre sería una duda’_ afirmaba Benjen internamente.

“¿Pero imagino que estará pobremente armado, no? ¿No son en su mayoría _salvajes?”_ le preguntó su hermano con cierto tono despectivo y rechazo ante la idea.

 _‘SI así reacciona su tío, no quiero saber la reacción de los Grandes Señores o los Esclavistas al enterarse de la existencia de un Ejército profesional al servicio exclusivo y juramentado de la casa Targaryen’_ pensaba con cierto humor. Al final, gran parte del poder que tenían los señores descansaba en su habilidad para reclutar levas entre sus siervos, los cuales en su mayoría eran campesinos sin conocimiento alguno sobre la guerra. La existencia de un ejército profesional permanente ponía en entre dicho todo el sistema militar de los señores de poniente. Y así se lo pensaba hacer saber a su hermano.

“En eso te equivocas Ned. Son _ciudadanos y soldados_ del _Feudo Libre de Valyria_ , asalariados, bien alimentados y con derecho a tierras y botín. Todas las armaduras son de factura _qohorí_ , emulando el diseño de la armadura de Aegon en acero negro de Qohor. De ahí el _apodo_ que ha recibido el ejército. El armamento del _Ejército Negro del Norte_ es variado. El armamento estándar de la infantería pesada es un escudo romboidal, espada larga, espada corta y una daga. A eso súmale una infantería ligera con mazas, hachas de guerra, hachas de doble cara, poleas, o martillos de guerra, dependiendo del soldado en particular. Los lanceros son una imitación mejorada de los inmaculados, usando lanzas de 7 metros hechas en roble y  acabadas en medio metro de pica de acero forjado.” Hizo una pausa, para ante el silencio y el gesto hecho por la cabeza de su hermano, continuar la descripción del ejército que había en _Forlond._

“Los escudos de estos últimos son rectangulares de casi un metro de altura, con opción de clavarlos a tierra y unirlo con el del lancero de ambos lados para hacer una muralla continuada de escudos, hechos en _Ironwood_.” Concluyó con media sonrisa, ante la sorpresa que había dejado caer. _‘A veces es cierto cuando los del Pueblo Libre dicen que somos sureños y que no conocemos el verdadero Norte’_.

“Eso es imposible, sólo los Forrester tienen acceso a esa madera.” Negó su hermano con la cabeza, a la vez que con la palabra.

“Resulta que los Forrester no son los únicos que tienen de esos árboles en el mundo. _El Bosque Encantado_ está lleno de ellos y están usando su madera para todo.” Comentó irónicamente Benjen, para obtener un ceño fruncido y de incomprensión en su hermano. “Los arqueros usan un arco largo estándar del _Feudo_ hecho en _ironwood_ , de aproximadamente 1’80 de altura, que disparan a trescientos metros, entre los cuales tienen sitio las ballestas de menor alcance, pero que sirven para cubrir al fuego largo.”

“Todo el armamento de este ejército ha sido forjado en la armería de _Forlond_ , el primer edificio en estar completado y cuya gran fragua fue encendida por los fuegos de _Balerion.”_ Hizo una pausa para dejar calar esa información en su hermano. “En ella trabaja como _Maestro Armero_ Donal Noye, el mismo que hizo el martillo de Robert. La primera creación de dicha forja fue una espada larga para Rhaegar, que quitando el acero Valyrio, no he visto un trabajo de acero de forja igual en mi vida Ned. Y aunque la calidad general no es esa, la mayoría del trabajo de Noye y sus ayudantes de Qohor, no tiene nada que envidiar al trabajo de los mejores armeros de la calle del acero en _Kings Landing_.” Sentenció con cierto orgullo por los logros que estaban consiguiendo en el _Norte_ su sobrino y la familia de su hermana.

Aunque salvo fuego, aún no tenía arma efectiva contra las _marionetas_ de los _Otros_ , era un ejército que no sería batido fácilmente por estos sin ayuda de sus _amos. ‘Y mirando hacia al sur del Muro, no tenía nada que envidiar con respecto a los ejércitos señoriales, tal vez con excepción del Lannister’_

Ante el silencio pensativo de su hermano, decidió continuar. “Es un ejército compuesto ahora casi por entero de infantería, pero es una infantería multifunción, que puede desplazarse rápidamente en largas distancias. La casi totalidad del tren logístico tiene trineos o carretas, y animales de tiro suficientes. Combina infantería ligera, con arqueros, lanceros e infantería pesada. Es una fuerza a tener en cuenta, Ned.” Avisó Benjen sobre las posibilidades del ejército que su sobrino había ordenado crear con la finalidad de hacer frente a _Los Otros._

“Por no mencionar el pequeño contingente de diez gigantes y mamuts, que sirven en la infantería de apoyo, cuyo número puede llegar hasta los 15.000 auxiliares, al mando de Mance Rayder, bajo órdenes de Rikker. Hablamos de una fuerza de 24.000 hombres entrenados como soldados profesionales casi en su mayoría, con armaduras y armas iguales o mejores que las que hay en los _Siete Reinos._ Ya no son violadores, saqueadores y bandas de criminales armados en bronce, hierro y pieles. Son una sociedad que con su más y sus menos, está comenzando a ser estable y sedentaria. Y cuando ese puerto entre funcionamiento va a tener un enorme tráfico comercial, militar y de personas, que asentará aún más las raíces de la nueva provincia y el señorío de _Forlond,_ que te recuerdo, significa _El Puerto del Norte_.” Concluyó con voz más dura de la que pretendía. Ello provocó el endurecimiento en la postura de Ned, mientras le clavaba una mirada inquisitiva y hacía un gesto cómo de disgusto con la cara.

 “¿Me estás amenazando en nombre de Jon? ¿Es Eso?” le preguntó su hermano iracundo y con cierto dolor en su voz.

“No, Ned.” Le dijo calmadamente y en tono conciliador. “Te cuento todo esto para que sepas que al _Norte_ tienes un posible aliado, al igual que un posible enemigo. Ser Jaremy cumple las órdenes de la casa Targaryen. En su defecto, en ausencia de nueve de los diez miembros con anillo real, el príncipe Aemon es quién permite cualquier actividad del ejército. No esperes que si te pasa algo Rikker y sus 9.000 hombres vengan corriendo a rescatarte si antes no negocias con el anciano ex maestre. Pero no tengas dudas de que si te rebelas contra el _Feudo_ , o alguno de tus vasallos tiene la tentación, en tres semanas ese ejército estará tocando las puertas de aquellos que consideren un enemigo de la casa Targaryen o del _Feudo Libre_ en el _Norte”_

Gracias a su sobrino comprendió que muchas veces siendo sincero y directo con las intenciones propias, resultaba por lo general la mejor manera de explicar las cosas, sin tener que entrar en detalles que se pretendían evitar. _‘Y por todos los Dioses que pienso evitar mencionar nada más sobre Bloodraven’_ pensaba tras haber mencionado los diez anillos. Mientras dejaba calar sus palabras en su hermano, Benjen decidió continuar antes de que Ned hiciera preguntas que no estaba en condiciones de responder.

“Te cuento todo lo que está pasando, porque a la vez quiero que comprendas mi posición. Querías que abandonara la _Guardia_ y que me casara. Lo puedo comprender, Ned. Comprende ahora que mi rol en la situación actual, puedo serte de más ayuda que en _Dragonpoint_ y no es porque no me agraden las Mormont. Es cómo Bran me dijo antes de partir para _Essos_. Todos tenemos un rol que cumplir si deseamos vencer al _enemigo final_. Muchos preferiríamos tener otro rol hermano. Yo mejor que nadie, sé que es muy posible que sea de los primeros muertos en la lucha al norte del _Muro_.” Antes de que su hermano pudiera interrumpirle, hizo un gesto con la mano deteniendo cualquier opción de réplica por parte de este.

“Es algo que tengo asumido y aceptado desde que vi al _Ejercito de la Muerte._ Pero eso no me exime de poder ayudarte mientras pueda. A ti y a toda la familia. Y eso incluye evitar un golpe interno cuando cuentes _todo_. Incluido lo que yo te voy a contar sobre nuestro sobrino” dijo remarcando el _toda la_ familia y el _todo_ final.

Ante la cara de sorpresa por mencionar que debía contar todo, y que además de eso, él tenía que contar algo sobre Jon, Benjen se explicó.

“Tienes que contar todo porque el _Norte_ es un _Reino Federado_ al _Feudo Libre de Valyria_ y eres tú eres el _señor federado_ al _Feudo._ Ned tu firmaste el contrato e hiciste el ya famoso doble juramento. Sabes lo que eso implica” Sonrió recordando la astucia de su cuñado Rhaegar a la hora del contrato con _Reinos feudales_ que se incorporasen al _Feudo._

“ _Todo Reino o Provincia o Ciudad Federada, atacada externa o internamente, o incapaz de hacer regir el orden interno en sus dominios, podrá ser anexada inmediatamente cómo Provincia del Feudo Libre de Valyria mediante la utilización de todo el potencial militar disponible por la casa Targaryen”_   La cláusula realmente era muy difusa, porque prácticamente cada frase podía justificar la intervención de la casa Targaryen y por ende del _Ejercito Negro_ y hasta los dragones si estuvieran presentes. O por el contrario permitir que un reino federado fuese conquistado por otro que también lo es, por no considerarlo como un ataque externo. “¿Era algo así lo que firmaste, no?”

“Si así es… ¿cómo lo sabes?” preguntó incrédulo y con cierto nerviosismo su hermano.

“Lo he oído las suficientes veces cómo para saberlo, Ned” aunque sin decir el motivo por el que lo había oído. Tanto su sobrino, cómo su hermana y su cuñado tenían cierta preocupación ante una reacción del sur y habían dejado órdenes claras a Rikker de que si la situación en el _Norte_ pudiera perjudicar al esfuerzo de la _Gran Guerra_ , simplemente tomase militarmente el mando del _Norte_ basándose en dicha clausula.

“Vas a tener que contar toda la verdad a los señores del _Norte._ Por eso opino que ya que _Winter_ ha hecho el trabajo con su _bastardo”_ Dijo mientras señalaba a la loba de Lya. “Es hora que los Starks acaben de una vez por todas con la sangre de los _Reyes Rojos_. A ser posible, durante el _Festival de la Cosecha_ , de forma pública y ante todos los señores del _Norte.”_ le dijo con firmeza y decisión a su hermano _._

Era hora de que Ned aprendiera algo del manual de la casa Stark y dejase de lado lo que fuera que le había enseñado el maldito folla niñas de Jon Arryn.

“Si queremos sobrevivir a lo que se nos avecina, debemos tomar ejemplos de Starks de antaño como Cregan, Theon o casi la práctica totalidad de los reyes de Invierno llamados Brandon” la veracidad de sus palabras y el convencimiento que tenía en ellas sólo eran reforzadas al pensar en su sobrino Bran. Pero no era su lugar decirle al padre, que aquél que fundó la familia con magia, hielo y sangre, era su hijo de nueve días del nombre.

 _Winter_ , la _Direwolf_ de su hermana había vuelto a Winterfell cuando su ama se marchó a _Essos_ para cuidar de Ned, hasta partir con él en búsqueda de la familia al otro lado del _Narrow Sea_. En su camino hacia el sur desde el _Muro_ , por lo visto se encontró con Ramsay Snow, _el bastardo_ de Roose Bolton. Del cual se sabía poco, y lo poco que se sabía, ponía los pelos como escarpias.

Por lo visto, el sanguinario bastardo al enterarse que la mitológica criatura andaba cerca de sus tierras, trató de dar con _Winter_ con una jauría de sabuesos de caza y algunos miembros de la servidumbre Bolton.

Pero antes de que pudiera ubicar el rastro de la gran _Direwolf,_ esta estaba saltando de entre los matorrales frente al bastardo, arrancándole la yugular, matándolo en el acto. Ante semejante acción, todos los acompañantes del bastardo y sus sabuesos huyeron aterrorizados.

Del cadáver de Ramsay apenas se encontraron algunos restos de ropa. Roose Bolton había exigido que se sacrificase a la loba, pero Ned no lo iba a hacer y así se lo pensaba decir en el _Festival de la Cosecha_. Al igual que otras informaciones sobre Roose, que Aegon había obtenido gracias al _Pequeño Jon_ y que tendría que poner en conocimiento de su hermano más adelante.

Aunque sabía que ahora mismo estaba siendo la boca de Aegon, Lyanna, Rhaegar y hasta en cierta medida, Bran, él no podía malgastar la ocasión de martillearle a su hermano las políticas que debía desarrollar en el _Norte._ _‘Confío en Ned para las reformas y mejoras del Reino, ¿Pero me fio de él políticamente? Es una respuesta que sólo con el tiempo te podré decir tío.’_   Resonaban en su cabeza las palabras de su sobrino Jon. Si Ned quería que su relación con el que hasta hace siete lunas y media era _su bastardo_ volviese a un tener cierta calidez, su hermano tendría que pasar por el aro del dominio Targaryen. Por lo tanto no dudó en poner en su boca, las _orientaciones_ que Jon le transmitió para Ned.

“Sigue aplicando la ley de burdeles controlados por la casa Stark. Los hombres hablan después de follar y nunca sabemos para quién puede trabajar la puta, así que mejor que lo haga para ti Ned.” Dijo crudamente y sin darle mucha vuelta, para sorpresa de su hermano ante su exabrupto consejo.  “Antes de irte a Essos, casa a Robb con Ysilla Royce o con Alys Kastark en el último día del _Festival de la Cosecha._ Dependiendo con quién cases a Robb, compromete a Sansa con alguien del Norte como un Talhart o con Robin Flint y les das _Dreadfort_ y sus tierras como dote.” Prosiguió con voz clara, que aunque baja, era audible para ambos.

“O si a Robb lo casas con Alys, compromete a Sansa alguien del Vale, a ser posible algún Royce o si no el pupilo de Lady Waynwood y listo. Rickon compromételo con la menor de las Mormont y casa a una de las nietas de Lord Manderly con el Pequeño Jon, o si no quieres otargarle tanto poder a los Umber hasta el punto que se conviertan en la segunda casa gran casa del _Reino,_ cásalo con alguien bajo vasallaje de los Bolton – _Forrester, Dustin e incluso Ryswell-_.” Aprovechando la sorpresa de su hermano, Benjen decidió continuar.

“A los clanes de las montañas debes hacerlos vasallos del nuevo asiento de Rickon, en especial los Wull y los Liddle. Haz que sus gentes, que no se diferencian demasiado de los _salvajes_ , se asienten en las tierras del hijo menor de _El Ned._ Con todo esto, matarías dos pájaros de una pedrada. El problema de la dispersión poblacional del _Norte_ y eliminas la posibilidad de una futura rebelión interna antes si quiera que esta sea concebida” concluyó Benjen con voz decidida y seguro de lo que estaba diciendo.

Ned lo miraba entre asombrado, pensativo y preocupado. Algunas arrugas comenzaban a aparecer en su cara y en sus ojos, al igual que alguna otra cana en su melena castaña oscura. Su boca estaba entre abierta, mientras sus ojos lo contemplaban examinándolo a él y la sabiduría, o ausencia de esta, en sus palabras.

“¿De dónde has sacado todo este conocimiento político del _Norte_ y esa sabiduría?” Le preguntó su hermano con una voz que denotaba entre asombro y admiración. Desde luego que no podía decirle que todo lo que estaba diciendo era repetir la opinión generalizada del consejo Targaryen. Había grandes probabilidades que esto provocase la resistencia de Ned a ello.

“He estado catorce años en el _Muro_ , Ned. He tenido mucho tiempo para pensar y conocer el _Norte_. Tú mejor que nadie sabes hasta que punto me sentí responsable por la _Rebelión_. Si hubiese hablado en Harrenhall, a lo mejor todo habría sido distinto…” no era la verdad absoluta lo que estaba diciéndole a su hermano, pero tampoco era mentira.

Estaba frente al _Weirdwood_ sagrado de _Winterfell_. Su sentimiento de culpa por haber sido incapaz de prevenir una guerra que Benjen sabía desde el comienzo que era injusta, le llevó en su momento a aceptar gustosamente el negro cómo castigo a sus acciones y sus silencios. Era el momento de hacer algo por todo aquello que en su momento no pudo hacer.

“Bueno dejemos la política por un rato Benjen. ¿Cómo está la familia? ¿Cómo están Arya y Bran? ¿Qué tal está llevando Lya lo de volver a estar entre los vivos?“ le preguntó súbitamente su hermano, cambiando radicalmente de tema.

“Arya y Lya están siendo continuamente instruidas cómo si de _Príncipes Herederos_ de la casa Targaryen se tratasen. Entre el viejo maestre y Rhaegar, están consiguiendo con nuestra hermana y con tu hija lo que ni tú ni padre pudisteis hacer con ellas. Parece que para domar a _una Loba salvaje_ hace falta un _Dragón_ ” le dijo con bastante ironía a su hermano, que con su hermana aún fallecida, habría estado totalmente fuera de lugar. Pero Benjen se alegraba de volver a tener a su hermana y lo que ello conllevaba. _‘Jamás pienso dejar de ser su pequeño hermano molesto’_ pensaba con calidez en su interior.

La sorpresa de su hermano era patente. _Dioses_ , si él no hubiera visto a las dos pasar horas estudiando casas, sigilos e historia de _Poniente_ , también le costaría creerlo. Lya incluso había comenzado a tomar lecciones de estrategia y táctica militar, para tremenda alegría de su hermana.

“Además practican cada día arquería, esgrima e hípica. Rhaegar incluso le ha regalado a Lya el antiguo arco de _Lord Brynden Rivers,_ que había quedado atrás bajo custodia del maestre Aemon.” Le dijo con una sonrisa enorme a Ned. Si algo tenían en común su sobrina y su hermana era que ambas eran espíritus libres, a las que había que nutrir y no reprimir. Y eso era exactamente lo que hacían Jon y Rhaegar con ellas dos. Darles todas las herramientas que tuvieran a su alcance, para posibilitarles que pudieran llevar a cabo con éxito roles y funciones típicamente restringidas al género femenino. “Lya posiblemente podría derrotar ya a Robb con su espada y su escudo en un _sparring”_

“¡Jajaja! No sabes que peso me quitas del alma Benjen. Saber que están bien y siendo fieles a su verdadera esencia, me tranquiliza bastante respecto a su marcha con Aegon” le dijo Ned con voz relajada y con cierta calidez.

“Tus hijos siguen tan unidos como siempre, Ned. Siendo entre ambos escuderos de los dos Targaryen prácticamente. A veces parecen las sombras de Aegon, pues siempre van tres pasos por detrás de él.” Le comunicaba a su hermano con cariño al recordar la imagen. _‘Si tuvieran capas blancas, podrían ser sus pequeños Guardias Reales’_.

“Arya tiene por costumbre barrer el suelo del sitio de donde practican esgrima con el culo de Bran, para gran irritación de este. Sin embargo en arquería, Bran es prácticamente mejor que yo. No creo que nunca llegue a ser un espadachín cómo Rhaegar, o un guerrero cómo Aegon. Pero cómo arquero y comandando ejércitos, tiene todo lo que se necesita para ser de los mejores nunca” le dijo con orgullo.

La sonrisa de Ned, mezclada con sus ojos cálidos pero al borde de las lágrimas, mostraban cuanto quería su hermano a sus hijos y cómo al igual que él, estaba orgulloso por ellos.

“Sin duda esos suenan a mis hijos. Pero todo lo que me cuentas suena demasiado bien. ¿Dónde está el pero Benjen?” le preguntó su hermano ahora, con la mirada más dura que anteriormente y una posición menos relajada.

Benjen sabía que para tranquilizar a su hermano, debía decir todo lo que supiera. O al menos todo lo que pudiera contar sin entrar en magia, rituales y leyendas vueltas a la vida. Por ende decidió comentar aquello que no sabía si le preocupaba, o le entristecía, sobre su hermana

“No obstante, la vuelta a la vida de Lya parece haberle afectado. Hay momentos que parece apagada y sin esa chispa que antes de la _Rebelión_ tenía. Por otro lado, parece que ni ella ni Jon son capaces de entender cuál es la esencia de una relación madre-hijo. Se ven más bien cómo pares, lo que hace que Lyanna a veces parezca no saber cómo interactuar con él. Realmente a excepción de Rhaegar, la persona más cercana a ella es Arya. Se ven y reconocen cómo hermanas, más que cómo tía y sobrina, teniendo ambas en común su devoción por Aegon. Este último las ama ambas con locura y no tengo dudas que a Lya la adora. Simplemente aún no ha tenido tiempo para procesar que su madre está con él.”

 “¿Y Jon? ¿Cómo está asumiendo su rol? ¿Continúa siendo frío como el hielo con su padre?” preguntó Ned con indudable calor en su voz, pero cierta preocupación. Sin duda la pregunta de su hermano le daba el pie que quería para profundizar en la figura de su sobrino.

La ausencia de pregunta por el estado y bien estar de Rhaegar no le sorprendieron, aunque sí lo hizo el deje juguetón que tenía su tono al mencionar la en un principio tirante relación entre el _Príncipe de Plata_ y _El Dragón Renacido._ _‘Sin duda, tras la resurrección de los tres, debió ser aún más patente que en el Muro las dudas mutuas entre padre e hijo’_ pensó Benjen respecto al tema.

Él no podría contarse jamás como un amigo íntimo de su cuñado, pero tenían una relación cordial y de mutuo respeto, permitiéndole conocer facetas del Rhaegar más privado que no todo el mundo conocía. Por el otro lado, Jon era su sobrino preferido y lo conocía perfectamente. _‘O al menos eso era cierto hasta antes del ritual de Visenya. Aún así creo que lo conozco mejor que su propio padre y que Ned’_. Es por eso mismo que comprendía la problemática que reinó en un principio entre el padre resucitado y por siempre desconocido, con respecto a su hijo en proceso de asimilar su verdadera parentela.

Aunque ambos tenían personalidades similares, Jon tenía más filo que Rhaegar y era más calculador. Sin embargo, era también más impulsivo que Rhaegar, el cual a veces pensaba demasiado las cosas en vez de actuar.

Del mismo modo, el hecho de haberse criado cómo _bastardo_ y en el _Norte_ , más experimentar de primera mano la vida del _Conquistador_ , lo habían vuelto una persona muy pragmática, directa y en ocasiones implacable. A veces tenía cierto punto de cinismo y actitud sarcástica que demostraba su capacidad de convivir con lo peor que le pudiera poner la vida por delante.

Rhaegar por el otro lado, aunque un hombre adorado por el _pueblo llano_ , podía contar con los dedos de sus manos cuantas veces había dormido en condiciones propias del _pueblo llano_. Era dado al idealismo, la retórica y en ocasiones pecaba de benevolente. Ello unido a una visión un tanto romántica, casi ingenua, sobre algunos aspectos de la vida, lo llevaba al conflicto interno cuando no era capaz de aceptar la realidad por encima de sus ideales.

Inevitablemente ambas personalidades llegaron al punto de choque, tras el que por fortuna, se acabaron entendiendo _‘A veces no sé como hubiera terminado el asunto de no ser por la aparición del Gran Jon y sus hombres’_ lo cual dirigió su pensamiento hacia otro de los motivos fundamentales de su visita a _Winterfell_.

“Ned hay otra cosa que debes saber y es mejor que lo hagas por mí que por otros. _El Gran_ Jon y los Umber saben de la existencia de _Forlond_ y _Tar-nu Fuin_ y han doblado la rodilla ante Jon _._ ” Le dijo súbita y secamente a Ned.

Su hermano lo estaba mirando como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza repentinamente. Posiblemente si él no lo hubiera presenciado todo, tampoco lo creería. Pero sin embargo, Benjen fue testigo de todo cuanto pasó en el muro en esas dos semanas previas a la partida hacia _Essos_ de su sobrino y su comitiva.

“¿Cómo es posible?” preguntó simplemente

“Al poco de que yo llegase a _Eastwacht By the Sea,_ hizo lo mismo la masa del _Pueblo Libre_. Fueron momentos de cierto descontrol y desconfianza. La _Guardia_ aún no había abandonado la vieja fortaleza, ni todos los hermanos estaban muy de acuerdo con el trato realizado por Mormont y el resto de la alta jerarquía de mis hermanos con nuestro sobrino. Ello llevó a ciertas tensiones con los recién llegados, algunos de los cuales pensaron que romper un juramento a un Targaryen era una cosa sin importancia.” Le contaba a su hermano en un tono bajo y quebrado, recordando esos días como si los estuviera volviendo a vivir.

“Uno de estos desgraciados que había aceptado la _ciudadanía_ del _Feudo_ pero no sus leyes, ni el ambiente que se respiraba en aquellos momentos en _Eastwacht,_ no tuvo mejor idea que ir a las tierras de los Umber y violar al niño de un granjero de menos de diez días del nombre. Tras eso lo asesinó de forma brutal. No contento con su obra, trato de hacer lo mismo con la madre, que hasta ese momento había sido obligada a contemplar todo. En ese momento el _Pequeño Jon_ pasaba cerca de la cabaña, escucho los gritos y la conmoción aprehendiendo al _salvaje_ en el momento. Este a cambio de que los Umber le perdonaran la vida, les contó todo lo que estaba pasando en el _Muro_ …Pero la versión que el _salvaje_ había querido comprender…y aquella que el _Gran Jon_ quiso entender” dijo Benjen con tono amargo y dolorido. Las mentiras de hacía seis y diez años volvían a resurgir y lo volverían a hacer en tres lunas. Su hermano comenzaba a fruncir el ceño y a poner cara de disgusto, aunque le hizo un gesto con la mano, como para que continuara con la narración, así que así lo hizo.

“La explicación del _salvaje_ hizo que el Gran Jon pensase que Rhaegar, el violador de su enamoramiento de la adolescencia, Lyanna, había sobrevivido viviendo al norte del _Muro_. Este ahora se hallaba liderando a los salvajes cómo _Rey-de-Más-Allá-del-Muro_ y los estaba instalando en la parte oriental del _Agasajo de Brandon_.” Concluyó con rabia ante el problema que casi causa el malnacido.

“Mientras eso pasaba, entre Aegon, Rhaegar, Rikker Mance y yo mismo conseguimos poner orden en el _Muro,_ no sin que rodaran algunas cabezas en ambos bandos. La _reprimenda_ posterior de Aegon a _sus ciudadanos_ subido a lomos de su dragón es algo que creo que no olvidaré en mi vida.” Dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza y entrelazaba sus manos con cierto nerviosismo. Por mucho que lo intentase, aún le costaba reconciliar al niño que había conocido, con el hombre que había en su lugar ahora. Había cambiado y no era sólo la coloración del pelo. Y eso era algo que Ned tenía que saber antes del _Festival de la Cosecha._

“En serio Ned, a veces me cuesta ver un mínimo rasgo del chico mohíno que se ocultaba en las sombras de este castillo…Esa dureza e implacabilidad que tiene no sé de dónde ha salido…” dijo con atisbo de duda y con cierto temor. No obstante se interrumpió, para con voz cálida remarcar que el Jon que ellos conocían seguía existiendo.

“Sigue teniendo un corazón de oro, pero para que lo muestre tienes que ganarte su confianza y para eso tienes que mover las montañas más o menos. Y el mayor ejemplo de eso es su relación con su padre.” Sentenció, dando a entender a su hermano que se disponía a aclarar su anterior duda.

“Rhaegar estaba teniendo muchos problemas en su relación con Jon por constantes peleas sobre las posiciones a adoptar con la nobleza esclavista _essosi_ y algunos nobles _westerosis_ , Se abrió una brecha entre ambos porque nuestro sobrino no terminaba de confiar del todo en que su padre se hubiera dado cuenta de que para llevar a buen fin partes de su plan, no se pueden permitir ser vistos como blandos, ni pecar de idealistas. Por su parte Rhaegar pensaba que Jon podía tener el problema de tener demasiado poder sin control…ya sabes… _Harrenhall_ , _Campo de Fuego_ , las guerras _essosis_ contra _Volantis_ …” dijo Benjen, dando a entender perfectamente a qué se refería. _‘El uso de Balerion como arma de guerra’_ pensaba mientras un estremecimiento le recorría la espalda.

“Esto llegó a su punto de ebullición cuando Rhaegar, a través de Lya que se había hecho amiga de una de las _salvajes,_ se enteró del _Llamamiento a la Verdadera Lucha_ o _El discurso al Pueblo Libre_. Según prefieras la canción y el bardo que la cante. O lo que es lo mismo, cómo hizo Jon para ganarse a 127.000 salvajes que constan en el censo oficial de la _Provincia de Tar-nu Fuin_.” Dijo con cierta admiración en su voz, ante los logros de su sobrino.

“Rhaegar apareció hecho un poseso en el patio de armas, con sus ojos refulgiendo y transmitiendo una furia que causaba pavor a quiénes lo contemplaban, donde Jon se encontraba practicando con Rikker y Sigorn Thenn, _a la vez.”_ Comentó como de pasada esto último, no queriendo aún ahondar en _Aegon._

Ned le lanzó una mirada y un gesto inquisitivo, como preguntándole desde cuando Jon era capaz de luchar con dos personas a la vez, pero la historia por si misma le explicaría todo, así que decidió proseguir con la narración.

“Sin mediar palabra, Rhaegar conectó un derechazo sobre la mandíbula de Jon, llamándolo _Maegor Renacido_ y que le daba vergüenza tener por hijo a alguien que se había planteado acabar con todo el Pueblo _Libre_ si no se unían a él.” Dijo Benjen casi riéndose al recordar la cara de sorpresa e incredulidad de Jon ante su padre furioso.

 _‘Al final lo único que necesitó Rhaegar para ganarse el respeto y afecto de su hijo fue Despertar a su Dragón interno’_ reflexionaba para sus adentros. Sin duda, los miembros de las _Cuarenta Familias de la Sangre_ , realmente poseían sangre de dragón. Cuando esta aparece en los Targaryen, son unos dragones humanos y cómo tales, solventan sus disputas.

“Jamás pensé que diría estas palabras, pero Rhaegar tiene razón. Ese no es el chico que yo crié…No entiendo por qué te ríes cuando Jon se ha convertido en un tirano” dijo su hermano Ned censuradoramente y con disgusto evidente en su voz. Para evitar que su hermano hiciera lo mismo que su cuñado, lo interrumpió rápidamente. Levantó su mano izquierda en señal de que le permitiera terminar antes de saltar a conclusiones.

“Al igual que con tu reacción ahora, Rhaegar no sabía que la idea había partido de Bran y más cómo amenaza vacía que realmente _como una carta a jugar_. Jon quería como fuera que no hubiera población al norte del _Muro_ y pensó que eso los convencería al menos a buscar la protección de este lado del _Muro_ , aunque fuera en los términos por él establecidos…Además, no es una idea tan descabellada, aunque pueda parecer excesiva y drástica. Sabemos y tenemos comprobado que todo lo que muere al norte del _Muro_ vuelve a la _vida_ , si se le puede llamar así a eso, _esclavizado_ por los _Otros._ Si toda ese gente decidía permanecer al otro lado, posiblemente habrían acabado reclutados cómo _marionetas_ ” concluyó Benjen su defensa de Jon en su _Discurso_ al _Pueblo Libre_ , a la vez que trataba de correr un tupido velo sobre una nueva participación directa de Bran en los eventos.

Su hermano se quedó tan en shock al escuchar el nombre de su hijo y con que iba asociado, que su cara se puso casi del color del _Árbol Corazón._ “¿De Bran?” preguntó casi atragantándose, Ned.

Desde luego que el _nuevo_ _Bran_ era un tema que quería tocar lo mínimo posible con su hermano. Cualquier cosa que le explicase iba a ser peor y Ned en menos de cinco lunas iba a partir hacia _Essos_. _‘Viéndole en vivo y directo seguro que puede entender mejor lo que es Bran ahora’_ pensaba Benjen buscando cierto consuelo sobre cómo se tomaría su hermano la noticia de que su segundo hijo era la reencarnación _del Constructor_ , a la par qué el _Último Greenseer_ y el _Cuervo de Tres Ojos_. _‘Y no quiero imaginar la reacción de Ned cuando sea testigo de las cicatrices en la “interacción” entre Bloodraven y Bran’_ por lo que trató de desviar rápidamente la atención de Bran, aunque sin incurrir en mentiras

“Bran tomó la idea de un libro sobre las _Guerras de Jon Stark…_ Es el tercero al mando prácticamente tras Jon y Rhaegar, pero…pero ha experimentado cosas que no son mías para contarlas. Sólo puedo decirte que algún día estarás muy orgulloso de él, aunque a lo mejor no termines de entender sus acciones pasadas o futuras”

“¿Pasadas?” dijo su hermano casi atragantándose en sus palabras. El rostro y la voz de su hermano denotaban que una incomprensión que en cierta forma le daba pena a Benjen. Pero si le contaba la historia de lo que le había pasado a su sobrino Brandon, primero dudaba que su hermano le creyese en lo más mínimo y si lo hacía, era capaz de salir disparado hacia _Essos_ en ese momento.

“Cómo te he dicho Ned, no es mi historia para contar” dijo él de forma que daba a entender que no hablaría más sobre los poderes de Bran.

“De acuerdo continúa con la pelea de los _Dragones”_ pronunció su hermano con cierto regusto amargo en su tono.

“Ja!, es curioso, así la llaman entre la población de _Forlond_ ” le contestó él con cierto humor de que las sociedades a ambos lados del muro llamasen de la misma manera a un episodio en que padre e hijo ventilaron sus problemas. Por lo que él había visto entre el _Pueblo Libre_ , a veces estas disputas padre e hijo se solucionaban del mismo modo, así que no entendía porque se le estaba dando tanta comba. E incluso el vasallaje de los Stark sobre _Bear Island_ se ganó con una pelea a puños.

 _‘A lo mejor será porque nadie antes había visto pelear a dos Targaryen a puñetazos’_ pensaba tratando de buscar la explicación del por qué la gente parecía tan fascinada por el hecho de que Jon y Rhaegar se zurrasen entre ellos. No obstante no le contó nada de su incomprensión a su hermano, el cual esperaba tensamente y con el ceño fruncido, a que continuara con su narración de los acontecimientos en _Forlond._

“Total, que el farol que Jon lanzó ante el _Pueblo Libre_ para instarles a unirse a su causa, casi dos meses después de decirlo, se acabó transformando en una pelea a puño limpio entre padre e hijo. Durante esta pelea se dijeron de todo, mientras yo sujetaba a Lya y Arya para que no intervinieran.” Sentenció Benjen tratando de relativizar la gravedad de la disputa y del asunto.

“¿Por qué no hiciste nada para parar esa pelea Benjen?” le dijo con un tono de absoluto reproche y acusatorio.

“Porque esos dos tenían que resolver antes o después los problemas que tenían. Uno veía en su padre a alguien blando incapaz de hacer su deber. Todo ello por un _fracaso_ que si lo miras bien, no tenía casi forma de evitarlo aunque hubiese acabado con el _rey loco_ tras _Dunksdale_. El asunto es que mientras Jon veía a Rhaegar como una posible debilidad, el padre temía que su hijo se convirtiera en un tirano o un Aerys en potencia.” Contestó tranquilamente, explicándole cómo se había llegado a esa situación al verla desde cerca y con información privilegiada desde el interior del círculo Targaryen.

“¿Eso por qué?” preguntó Ned inquisitivamente, a la vez que con cierto reproche aún presente en su voz

“Lya me contó la forma en la que habló de la _Conquista_ en tu solar la noche del _ritual_ y tras verlo actuar con algunos hombres en el _Muro_ y con el _Pueblo Libre_ durante los desordenes…sí no hubiera sabido lo que había transpirado tras la falsa amenaza al _Pueblo Libre_ , yo también hubiera pensado que podría haberlo dicho en serio. Pero antes de sacar conclusiones le habría preguntado a Jon.” Le confesó con toda seriedad a su hermano.

“El problema fundamental en realidad era que Rhaegar aún no conocía bien del todo a Jon, ni tenían la confianza que ahora tienen. Así que en vez de hacer como tú o yo hubiéramos hecho, preguntándole primero sobre sus palabras y la verdad tras ellas, _El Dragón que hay en_ Rhaegar sacó inmediatamente la conclusión de que Jon estaba dispuesto a matar a miles de personas, por el mero hecho de poder hacerlo.” Concluyó Benjen amargamente.

Su hermano no parecía haberse quedado muy convencido con todo lo dicho y tenía cierta cara de preocupación. Seguramente, podría pensar que con el ritual y su resurrección, a lo mejor Jon podía incurrir en la locura Targaryen. _‘Otro mito extendido por el bando vencedor de la Rebelión’_ La locura realmente sólo afectó a siete de sus miembros a lo largo de su historia, pero fue tan marcada en Aerys que marcó a parte de la sociedad _Westerosi._

 _‘El problema con los Targaryen es ese. Todo es extremo. Cuando uno es brillante, es extremadamente brillante; cuando es mediocre es extremadamente mediocre y cuando está loco, está extremadamente loco. Y la locura y la grandeza son dos caras de la misma moneda, las cuales son imposibles la una sin la otra. Por eso los Targaryen siempre encuentran la tercera opción. Nunca es blanco o negro. Es todo gris para ellos.’_ reflexionó ahora que había tenido oportunidad de conocer a dos Targaryen que eran el epítome de lo que era ser descendientes de _Valyria_.

Benjen sabía que por su parte, Ned tenía ciertos prejuicios adquiridos sobre la casa Targaryen, los cuales se vieron reafirmados en su momento por el trato sádico y criminal del _rey loco_. Ello llevaba a que toda acción que llevasen a cabo Rhaegar o Aegon fuese juzgada de ante mano negativamente.

“Para que te quedes tranquilo, aparte de los diez ciudadanos del _Feudo_ juzgados y ejecutados por desacato a las leyes del _Feudo Libre_ , por la escoria de un salvaje que se hacía llamar _Casaca de Matraca_ , y a excepción de la sentencia al violador en tierras Umber, no mató a nadie más. Y los diez ejecutados con las mismas ganas y el mismo placer que tomas tú con _Ice_ cuando lo haces. Si no fuera por su melena plateada hubiese sido como verte a ti en bonito ejecutando a un desertor.” Le dijo con cierta sorna al final, aunque con frialdad y firmeza el resto del tiempo.

“¿Que quieres decir Ben?” Con tono de duda, sin comprender que aquello que pretendía hacer era calmarle y reasegurarle que su sobrino estaba perfectamente cuerdo y no era ni un sádico, ni un tirano.

“Qué por fortuna o desgracia, lo has educado en las maneras del _Norte_ y ya sabes _‘Quién pasa la sentencia…’_ Por eso mismo, Jon no es ni Maegor, ni el Rey Loco. Jon es el jodido _Conquistador_ , el cual por cierto, que casualidad, está documentado que también pasaba la sentencia hace trescientos años” dijo esto último un poco exasperado de que en las propias memorias de la _Ciudadela_ hubiera descripciones exactas de cómo era su sobrino y él jamás hubiese caído en quién era realmente. Por no mencionar que estos testimonios hacían incuestionable la verosimilitud de todo el _ritual_. ‘ _El que se creía Jon Snow, conquistó los Siete Reinos’._

Ned lo miró con una mezcla de alivio a la par que cierto respeto, por quién era su sobrino ahora. Y ese era exactamente el problema. Jon ahora imponía un respeto cómo ninguna persona que él hubiera conocido jamás.

“Pero no es eso lo que me intranquiliza del nuevo Jon, Ned. Es lo que pasó a continuación de la pelea y que fue la forma en que _el_ _Gran Jon_ fue introducido ante un _Dragón.”_  Dijo ahora temblorosamente Benjen, provocando que su hermano cerrase aún más la mirada sobre él.

“Mientras la pelea entre padre e hijo estaba teniendo lugar, nosotros no lo sabíamos, pero _El Gran_ Jon, junto con el _Pequeño_ Jon y un contingente de doscientos hombres a caballo habían salido disparados hacia _Eastwacht_ con el _salvaje_ como prisionero y testigo días atrás y estaban llegando a _Eastwacht_ para el momento en que la pelea estaba en su punto álgido”. Dijo con cierto regusto y el mismo tono bajo sólo audible para Ned y él.

“En ese momento Lyanna se zafó de mi control y trató de interponerse entre padre e hijo. Del mismo modo que Arya trataba de frenar a Jon. Durante la pelea entre padre e hijo, las monturas aladas de ambos _Dragonlords_ estaban _danzando_ en el aire sobre la _Bahía de las Focas,_ mientras las lobas de Lya y Arya amenazaban a los recién llegados Umber. Cómo podrás imaginar, una escena poco corriente y bastante terrorífica.” Le contaba a su hermano, mientras este abría los ojos como platos y levantaba su ceja derecha de forma que parecía querer escapar de su frente.

“Cuando el caos parecía que no podía ir a peor, se formó el pandemonio. _El Gran Jon_ reconoció a Arya y pensó que Rhaegar la había raptado, _para hacer con ella lo mismo que con Lyanna_ , aunque con palabras bastante peores, llamándole de violador para arriba y haciendo referencias a la casa Targaryen que en el _Feudo_ se castigan con la muerte. Tras lo cual desenvainó su gran mandoble y espoleó a su caballo en dirección a Rhaegar. Bran fue capaz de avisarle a tiempo de evitar que le cortase la cabeza, pero por desgracia Lya no fue tan afortunada y sufrió un corte superficial en el hombro derecho, cayendo inmediatamente al suelo.” Expresó con cierta pena Benjen.

“¿Qué le ha pasado Ben? ¿Está bien?” preguntó con preocupación Ned.

“Tranquilo está bien, sólo requirió siete puntos y fue superficial.” Le dijo inmediatamente con una voz más tranquilizadora y prosiguió con la historia. ”Al caer Lyanna al suelo, inmediatamente ambos dragones dejaron de pelear y soltaron un rugido atronador que casi tumba el muro, para comenzar a descender en dirección a los hombres reunidos. Pero antes si quiera que los dragones llegaran, o yo o cualquier otro de los presentes pudiera mediar palabra, Jon con su espada roma de prácticas y un escudo redondo de la _guardia_ que había por ahí tirado, se lanzó a por el _Gran Jon_ y a por el _Pequeño Jon_ _a la vez_. Aunque este último sólo estaba por ahí y ni había desenfundado su espada.” Le contaba a su hermano, sin poder ocultar el asombro en su voz. Había que tenerlos muy bien puestos para ir a por el _Gran Jon._ Ir a por él y por su heredero, era algo fuera del alcance de un mortal.

“En menos de un pestañeo, ambos Umber estaban descabalgados de sus monturas. _El Pequeño Jon_ quedó inconsciente tal cómo cayó. Sin embargo, _El Gran Jon_ estaba totalmente fuera de sí y cargó contra Jon como si no existiera nada más en el mundo” dijo seriamente, con cierto regusto amargo ante la ceguera por odio que había poseído al _Gran Jon._ Mientras Benjen le contaba todo esto, su hermano abría aún más sus ojos y su boca, si eso era posible.  La expresión de incredulidad en la típicamente estoica cara de su hermano era algo impagable.

“Te acuerdas de cuando Robb entrenaba con Jon, que muchas veces parecía que Jon estaba jugando con él hasta que repentinamente siempre perdía?” le preguntó a su hermano, dejándolo sin comprender a que venía esa referencia.

“Si, ¿qué tiene que ver?” pregunto Ned a su pregunta con incomprensión.

“Eso es _exactamente_ lo que hizo con _El Gran Jon, jugar con él_ ,  pero sin perder.” Le dijo con cierta reverencia en la voz y continuó “Casi sin romper a sudar, Jon le comenzó a contar toda su historia, incluyendo la de Rhaegar y Lyanna, mientras jugaba con el gigante Umber, esquivando, parando o repeliendo sus golpes cómo si de un niño se tratase. Lyanna también aportaba sus comentarios desde donde estaba siendo atendida, asegurándole que era ella, tratando de detener la pelea.”

“Cuando terminaron de contarle todo y _El Gran Jon_ mantenía su hostilidad, nuestro sobrino se cansó de jugar con él. Repentinamente, lo que hizo fue soltar su escudo y con una velocidad que jamás he visto ni creo que vea, esquivó un golpe que lo hubiera cortado al medio apoyándose sobre sus talones y arqueando la espalda hacia atrás, a la vez que giraba su cuerpo para ponerse en paralelo al mandoble del Umber. Cuando este le pasó por encima de él, Aegon se incorporó como una centella, descargando un pisotón primero en la rodilla derecha del gigante Umber, doblándosela hacia dentro. Antes de que nadie pudiera procesar lo que acababa de hacer Jon, descargó un golpe a dos manos con la espada roma en la mano hábil del _Gran Jon,_ _tan fuerte_ que este soltó la espada en el acto y comenzó a aullar del dolor mientras trataba de agarrarse la mano con la otra, pero por el golpe en la rodilla perdió la estabilidad y cayó al suelo entre alaridos de dolor.” Concluyó Benjen la explicación del encuentro entre los Umber y los Targaryen.

Su hermano soltó un suspiro de sorpresa y admiración, mientras su mirada reflejaba un shock total. Los ojos parecía que iban a salírsele de sus órbitas y su boca estaba abierta hasta el punto que Benjen estaba seguro que luego le dolería la mandíbula a su hermano.

“Ned nuestro sobrino hizo llorar al _Gran Jon_ de _dolor_. Le partió la mano y tres dedos. Por los rumores que me han llegado, a _Casaca de Matraca_ uno de los salvajes más duros y sanguinarios que jamás he conocido, sólo por detrás del _Weeper_ en crueldad, lo partió al medio de hombro a cadera de un solo golpe. Y eso fue antes que este si quiera se diera cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, porque fue el _salvaje_ que amenazó a Bran. Ese episodio fue por el que nunca entró en detalles sobre su encuentro con el _Pueblo Libre_. Porque no disfruta matando. Y menos de semejante forma brutal, por lo que tenía miedo a ser juzgado por su familia como un monstruo.” Le explicó con cierta tristeza a su hermano. Tristeza porque Jon pensase que su familia lo iba a dejar de lado por protegerlos con los medios a su alcance, aunque esto fuera cortar al medio a un enemigo.

“Tras la pelea entre Jon y Rhaegar. Y después de cómo defendió el honor de sus padres ante el _gigante_ Umber y tener por fin una conversación abierta donde aprendieron a confiar el uno en el otro, Rhaegar y él se volvieron inseparables. Para cuando marcharon a _Braavos_ comenzaban a formar un tándem imparable, que estaba en total sintonía a todo nivel. Tanto a nivel político, cómo con una espada en la mano. Desde ese día ambos comenzaron a entrenar tres horas por las mañanas cada día. Primero una hora entre ellos dos y luego ellos dos contra cuatro u ocho, dependiendo el _humor de ambos_. Por último una hora con Bran, Lya y Arya. Tras eso se pasaban cada día, otras dos o tres horas con Lyanna, el maestre Aemon, Arya y Bran discutiendo políticas, movimientos y estrategias” explicaba Benjen a su hermano cómo los Targaryen pasaron de darse puñetazos a volverse padre e hijo.

“¿Arya y Bran?” Preguntó con incredulidad su hermano.

“Si Ned. Arya y Bran. Te vuelvo a repetir, a excepción de Aegon que tiene la última palabra, el poder que tienen los cinco que salieron de aquí es similar. Del mismo modo que habrá pasado con Rhaella, Rhaenys y Ser Jaime. A Jon no le importa ser el _mascarón de proa_ de todo, pero si estas con él, tienes que ser un igual con él. Eso incluye poder desenvolverte en toda situación que Aegon pudiera verse envuelto. Es su estilo de mando. Da a conocer que pretende, sabiendo y confiando que todo su círculo íntimo y de poder resolvería con éxito la situación llegando al objetivo final por el pretendido. Esto llega al extremo de que Lya posiblemente acabe comandando un ejército” le contó a su hermano el modus operandi de su sobrino y como este delegaba el poder. El mejor ejemplo era Bran, pero no podía justificar de ninguna manera que el hijo de Ned fuera el _Maestro de Susurros_ , sin contar su historia. Por ello procedió a continuar con la narración de la estancia de su familia en _Forlond._

“Por las tardes Rhaegar con Lyanna y Jon con sus dos primos primero practicaban y luego paseaban por el gran campamento de los salvajes, conociéndolos y preocupándose por sus necesidades. Buscando oficios para la gente y ayudándoles en lo que podían. Eso cuando Rhaegar y Jon no estaban en su dragones ayudando en las nuevas construcciones o formando parte de las filas de personas que tiraban de las poleas para elevar piedras en las nuevas edificaciones al lado sur del _Muro”_ dijo con orgullo por como su sobrino, pese al poder que ahora poseía, seguía siendo uno más pese a todo.

“Por todo lo que me cuentas, será el mejor Rey que vaya a tener este continente en cientos de años, aunque me descolocan y me cuesta aceptar aún algunas cosas. Cuando ya pensaba que estaba siendo capaz de interiorizar todo lo ocurrido hace siete meses, lo que me cuenta me distorsiona toda imagen mental que me hubiera creado en cualquier plano. Lo que me estás describiendo parece más bien algo salido de las leyendas que personas normales, no obstante son nuestra familia. Eso lo hace difícil de reconciliar con todo lo que uno tiene establecido mentalmente. Imagino que habrá sido así para los familiares de gente como _Simeón Ojos de Estrella_ o _Brandon el Constructor._ Posiblemente en cientos de años cantarán canciones sobre Jon, Lya, Rhaegar e incluso Arya y Bran. ¿Cómo crees que pasaremos a la historia Ben?” le preguntó su hermano con curiosidad y ya totalmente distendido. Parecía que conocer el devenir de su familia y el camino de grandeza que había ante ellos plantado, le había tranquilizado y hasta en cierto modo, reasegurado de que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

No obstante, Benjen necesitaba sincerarse del todo con su hermano respecto a Jon y porque él había comenzado a creer lo mismo que Rhaegar y Bran; qué Jon era él que podría acabar con la venida de una _segunda oscuridad._

“Pero hay algo más Ned.” Le dijo con cierta gravedad a su hermano, el cual notó el súbito cambio en su actitud y voz.

“¿Entonces debo pensar que todo lo que me has contado antes de esto es una mierda?” le preguntó con disgusto y reproche Ned.

“No Ned. Todo lo que te he contado es tal como fue y es, pero no es ese el problema. Lo que me preocupa y más es lo que me descoloca del nuevo Jon, es que el en sí, es un arma de matar. El en sí, es quién tiene _poder_. Creo que me da más miedo con _Blackfyre_ en la mano, que encima del _Terror Negro._ Y especialmente me da miedo cuando alguien de la familia está amenazado. No quiero saber que haría cómo represalia si alguien le hiciera algo a lo que él considera su círculo familiar o aquellos que son inocentes.” Le dijo con voz temblorosa y llena de preocupación a su hermano. El sabía que el _nuevo_ Jon sería implacable con todo aquél que tratase de hacer daño a aquellos que él consideraba familia. Y su hermano Ned necesitaba entenderlo e interiorizarlo también. “En serio, disfrutó humillando al _Gran Jon_. Si le hubiese pasado algo grave a Lyanna o Rhaegar, no tengo duda que le habría separado la cabeza de los hombros en menos de un pestañeo con sus propias manos y se lo habría dado de postre a Balerion”

“¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto ahora Ben?” le preguntó su hermano desconcertado y con cierta preocupación en su rostro.

“Ned, cuando Jon luchó contra Umber, me di cuenta que ese que luchaba, no era humano ni mucho menos era nuestro sobrino. Era otra cosa. Era un _Dragón._ Su mirada de predador, su seguridad corporal, su media sonrisa voraz….Te cuento todo esto para que te des cuenta que aunque sólo hayan pasado siete meses, al igual que yo tienes que aceptar que Jon murió y en lugar de nuestro sobrino está _Aegon Renacido_.” Le explicó a su hermano, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo a la vez.  “Pese a que tiene el cuerpo de un chico de cinco y diez días del nombre, su velocidad y su fuerza no pertenecen a este mundo, Y creo que no hay quien lo pare con una espada en la mano. Parece inmune al frío. Posee la experiencia bélica de alguien que ha luchado y _ganado_ cientos de batallas. Tiene amplios conocimientos constructivos, de ingeniería y arquitectónicos. Ha formado ya cuatro provincias en su objetivo de resucitar el _Feudo_ , _La Hija Pérdida, La Hija del Acero, El Bosque Bajo la Sombra y Valyria Sobre el Rhoyne._ Aproximadamente comanda alrededor de diez o quince millones de personas, controlando en su totalidad y firmemente el noroeste de _Essos_.”

Sin duda hablar en voz alta de los logros de su sobrino los hacía más reales y por ende, al menos un poco más fácil de procesar. _‘Espero que para Ned sea igual’_. Además, su hermano necesitaba saberlo no sólo por ser su sobrino el implicado, sino porque debía tener toda la información posible en la mano para el momento del _Festival_.  Si Ned sabe exactamente quién es el Jon tras el _ritual_ , será más fácil para él negar falsas acusaciones sobre posible locura, demencia o brutalidad.

Con voz calmada, aunque un poco temblorosa, continuó compartiendo los detalles del nuevo Jon con su hermano Ned.

“¿Recuerdas el violador de niños que trajeron los Umber con ellos al _Muro_? Se ve que la muerte de Elia marcó a Jon. Cuando los Umber le contaron la situación en la que fue hallado _el salvaje,_ nuestro sobrino ni pestañeó. Simplemente dijo en su mismo tono metálico de siempre, que preparasen un tocón en el centro de donde se está levantando la Torre-Ciudadela de _Barad-Suvion **[1]**_. Cuando todo estuvo dispuesto, dictó sentencia y le cortó la cabeza de un tajo cómo si el asunto no fuera ni con él. Tras eso pidió que todo el mundo alejase unos cincuenta metros de distancia cómo mínimo respecto al sitio donde había sido ejecutado el salvaje y donde se excavarían los cimientos en profundidad de la torre.” Sin darse cuenta, Benjen estaba reviviendo los eventos a la par que los contaba, provocando que su tono se hiciera cada vez más bajo, siendo incapaz de evitar un poco de temblor en ella.

“A continuación, se subió a _Balerion_ , dijo unas palabras en _Valyrio_ e incineró al cadáver y la superficie, hasta que en algunos puntos la propia tierra comenzó a fundirse por el calor, pareciendo _obsidiana_. Cuando se disiparon las llamas, había una hondonada del doble de la que clamas había en este castillo. Ese dragón puede pulverizar cualquier cosa Ned.” Le confesó con bastante más temor del que quería admitir, el sano respeto que había desarrollado por el dragón de su sobrino y el por qué.

Sin embargo, con todo esto quería hacerle ver a su hermano la nueva realidad de la que deberían estar vigilantes, impidiendo que algo que disparase el lado más implacable de Jon, sucediera.

“Tú has visto su llama en primera persona al igual que yo. Sabes que no va a haber quién lo detenga y tratarán de hacerle daño donde más le duela y por donde más vulnerable sea. Y eso será nuestra familia. Por eso ahora más que nunca hay que ser una manada y seguirlo a él, porque si uno de nosotros sufriera algún percance o los dioses no lo quieran, a alguien se le ocurre traicionarnos y entregarnos a Robert, Aegon soltará los siete infiernos sobre _Westeros_.”

“¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto, si a la vez me dices que estás súper orgulloso de Jon y crees que es el líder ideal para lo que se avecina?” Preguntó Ned un poco desubicado y descompuesto tras lo que le había contado sobre el sobrino que tenían en común.

“Porque antes o después se hablará de ello aquí. Y es mejor que sepas de primera mano cómo y quién es tu sobrino, que a través de rumores y exageraciones. Y no sólo se sabrá aquí y lo sabes hermano. Pronto los rumores y noticias cruzarán el _Cuello_. Por fortuna todo el _ruido_ que están haciendo en _Essos_ restará verosimilitud a los eventos que han pasado aquí en el _Norte._ Ya sabes, _somos barbaros, salvajes con exceso de imaginación y tiempo_ ” dijo lo último con absoluto desprecio por los sureños, por la imagen extendida existente del norte al sur del _Cuello._

“Pronto los rumores y cuentos se irán haciendo cada vez más exagerados, más disparatados y llegando a mayor audiencia. En _Tar-nu Fuin_ algunos piensan que es uno de los _Viejos Dioses_ que vuelve a andar entre los mortales. Algunos _ciudadanos_ venidos de _Essos_ lo veneran como _Aegon_ _El Liberador o Aegon El Señor de Valyria._ Por no mencionar que el apelativo creado por Visenya parece ser el más usado, _El Dragón Renacido._ Aunque muchos directamente optan por _El Dragón_ o _Rey Dragón”_ le contó a su hermano con cierto tono jocoso, pero por alguna razón, su voz era temblorosa al enumerar la lista de apelativos ganados por su sobrino. _‘Algunos hasta justificables’_ afirmaba para sí mismo, con cierta sorpresa y admiración por Jon.

“Gran Jon pese a su primer encuentro con Aegon, besa el suelo por donde ha caminado, del mismo modo que lo hace su hijo. Sus minas de hierro y sus aserraderos jamás habían tenido tanto trabajo. Los Umber se están haciendo de oro y saben gracias a quién. Por no mencionar que son ultra lealistas a Lyanna hasta la muerte. Si fueran rubios con ojos violetas, podrían ser perfectamente Velaryon por su conducta hacía los Targaryen.” Explicó con cierto humor a su hermano, el cual lo miró sorprendido al enterarse de que uno de sus más fieles vasallos, se había convertido en uno de los más incondicionales súbditos y lealistas de los Targaryen. _‘Desde Luego que la Larga Noche está por venir. Dudo que esto fuera posible de otra manera”_

“Es algo a lo que te vas a tener que acostumbrar, al igual que Robb. El _Norte_ apoya a la casa Stark incondicionalmente en su mayoría, pero ahora hay dos facciones en la casa Stark. La segunda de las cuales realmente es la casa Targaryen.” Trató de reafirmar a su hermano, pero se ve que las palabras por él escogidas no fueron las más adecuadas. Pese a que esta nueva división de lealtades era un gran plus para la reunión con _los Señores del Norte_ , a su hermano no le debía hacer ninguna gracia que alguno de estos pudiera pensar, que Jon podría comandar el _Norte_ igual o mejor que el propio Ned. Aunque su hermano en esto debería estar tranquilo. ‘ _Ni Jon, ni Lya, ni ningún futuro descendiente entre mi hermana y Rhaegar si los hubiera, tienen intereses en el Norte’_

“Por otro lado, los Manderly como señores del puerto al que están llegando gran parte de los especialistas que veo en la _Nueva Winterfell,_ o aquello que es desviado para el foso del _Foso_ , no sé si lo sabrán ya o no. Pero algo deben suponer, ya que los barcos _braavosis_ navegan con enseña del _Feudo_ y están dejando cientos de miles de _dragones_ , con la cara de nuestro sobrino y de su padre acuñadas en las monedas, en _White Harbour_. Por no mencionar, que la visita al _Señor de las Sirenas_ por parte de los enviados especiales del _Banca Libre,_ tampoco debe haber pasado desapercibida en el orondo lord.” Le dijo con un poco de superioridad a su hermano “Es por todo esto que debes contar todo en _El Festival de la Cosecha”_   concluyó Benjen.

Su hermano suspiró cómo con resignación, dejando su cuerpo en una postura medio derrotada, pero que transpiraba cierta aceptación y decisión ante lo que tenía que hacer. Una vez expuesto todo, era claro porque los señores del _Norte_ necesitaban conocer todos los detalles e información posible. Si Ned quería mantener su control sobre sus dominios, él debía ser quién suministrase toda la información a sus vasallos, antes de que esta les llegase distorsionada desde otras fuentes, causando un posible cisma con la casa Stark. Y eso era algo que Jon, Lya y su cuñado le habían dejado claro eran lo último que deseaban en el _Norte._

 _‘Pese a que en el resto de Westeros su estrategia se basará precisamente en la disensión y confusión, Jon ve el Norte cómo el campo de batalla contra los Otros y lo quiere firmemente bajo su control y preparado para cuando llegue el momento.’_ Pensaba mientras veía a su hermano pensativo y afirmando con la cabeza a algo que él no sabía.

“Ahora que comentas lo del _Foso._ Yo no lo he visto aún, pero Howland al mando de las obras hasta que vaya para allí, me escribió que hace menos de un mes llegó la primera remesa de _Wildfire._ ¿De dónde demonios lo han sacado? ¿No se supone que sólo lo pueden hacer los alquimistas de _Kings Landing?_ ¿Lo piensan usar cómo arma bélica?” preguntó Ned con cierta curiosidad lo primero y algo de preocupación y terror en lo último.

“Cómo bien sabes, hay cosas que sólo son dominio de la _vieja sangre._ Si te soy sincero, no sé ni de dónde han sacado la fórmula para realizar la sustancia, pero tengo mis sospechas que el viejo Aemon tiene algo que ver. Con respecto a lo segundo, salvo en caso de la _Gran Guerra_ , la única finalidad que tiene el _Wildfire_ es para construcción.” Le contestó a su hermano, transmitiéndole palabras directas de su sobrino y de Rhaegar.

“Sabes que cuando lleve a cabo la totalidad del plan de Jon en el _Foso_ , seré el responsable de terminar algo que comenzaron los _Niños del Bosque_ hace más de ocho mil años. Por lo que me contó Howland, para cuando llegue a _Moat Caitlin_ , ya estará todo dispuesto para separar definitivamente el _Norte_ del resto del continente…” le dijo su hermano Ned con voz apesadumbrada y llena de incredulidad ante lo que debía hacer. Aprovechando la ocasión, Benjen decidió que era el momento de dar el espaldarazo definitivo a su sobrino

“Es por eso te decía antes que estoy convencido de que Aegon es el único que nos puede guiar a la victoria. Mira que ha hecho en casi ocho lunas que han pasado desde el _ritual_. Imagina como estará todo para cuando _realmente_ _llegue el Invierno”_. Le dijo Benjen sobriamente, pero no exento de admiración y respeto por Jon.

“Así es Benjen. _Winter is Coming_ y nosotros estaremos preparados para enfrentarnos a él con _Fire y Blood”_

 

[1] Del Quenya y el Alto Valyrio. _Torre de Hielo_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si el capítulo de Tyrion tenía lugar temporalmente en el momento Canon que Arryn era envenenado, el capítulo de Mance fue en el momento que Ned recibía la carta de la muerte de Arryn.  
> Este interludio tendría lugar en el momento canon que Robert llega a Winterfell. Es decir, Benjen está en Winterfell en el mismo momento que en el canon. Lo que he adelantado varios meses es el festival de la cosecha (Supuestamente a finales/principios 298/299, pero que ahora coincidirá con el momento que habría sido el torneo de la Mano.)  
> También recordar que tanto en el canón cómo aquí, la línea temporal de Dany Viserys está 6 meses por detrás. Dany I II y III son en el 297 (Su boda incluida)  
> Aquí hay facilidad de comunicación (en Eddard III, se verá la forma de correspondencia de los Targaryen) pero seguimos hablando de distancias muy vastas y Bran no puede estar wargeando cada dos por tres porque a su alrededor pasarán muchas cosas. 
> 
> En la actual línea temporal de Benjen y Ned han pasado casi 6 meses desde que Aegon deja el muro y llega a Braavos (por donde nos quedamos en Aegon VI y Jaime I) aquí estamos viendo cosas que han pasado para ellos, pero que para el grupo Essosi aún está por pasar y por ver (La creación de las 3 provincias, el Banco de Hierro, Rhaenys, ejército en Essos- Reunión de Qohor y Trama Blackfyre) y casi 8 meses desde que Aegon se reencarnara.
> 
> En la línea temporal westerosi,Bran ya tiene 9 y Arya 11. Robb 15 para 16 y Sansa 13. Rhaegar 23 y Lyanna 18 y a Aegon le quedan 4 meses para tener un feliz día del nombre y ser mayor de edad a todos los efectos. Ned llegará a Essos sobre esa fecha o pasada esa fecha por un mes, donde su POV adoptará la línea temporal de la trama Essosi y el primer Consejo de Valyria
> 
> Es por eso que estos dos interludios, que los quería y nesecitaba en la historia para saber que está pasando en el norte (pq esta Tyrion en el sur y hasta Eddard III-Festival de la Cosecha 'Hola Norteños, somos de los Targaryen y os presento una marioneta de los Otros. Pd Han vuelto los dragones del conquistador y Roose Bolton es malo malo, muy malo' -no sabremos más nada del norte.)  
> Por eso han tardado tanto en ser publicados. Para terminar estos dos interludios he tenido que terminar prácticamente los próximos siete capítulos en Essos.


	16. Rhaenys I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El Exilio de una princesa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pese a que transcurren prácticamente en simultáneo, para no hacer un macro capítulo y publicar antes un capítulo, lo que en un principio iba a ser un capítulo doble, serán dos capítulos individuales.

** Rhaenys, Braavos 297 AC. Braavos, Essos. **

_"Meria: I will not fight you, nor will I kneel to you. Dorne has no king. Tell your brother that._

_Rhaenys: I shall, but we will come again, Princess, and the next time we shall come with fire and blood._

_Meria: Your words. Ours are Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken. You may burn us, my lady ... but you will not bend us, break us, or make us bow. This is Dorne. You are not wanted here. Return at your peril."_

Meria Martell a Rhaenys Targaryen _Fire & Blood, The Conquest_

* * *

Pese a que recién comenzaba a ponerse el sol, Rhaenys se sentía extremadamente cansada y apenas si estaba atenta a los clientes que había en la posada. Llevaba dos meses en los cuales apenas si podía dormir. Y cuando lo hacía, sueños, pesadillas y _¿Locura?_ La perseguían en las sombras de la noche.

Desde hacía dos lunas, los sueños que desde pequeña tenía de tanto en tanto y que jamás había compartido con nadie por temor a que pensarán que estaba _igual de cuerda_ que su abuelo, la habían atormentado constantemente.

Cada noche en sus sueños revivía el día que su vida cambió para siempre. Aún podía recordar como corrió tan rápido como pudo a la habitación de su padre. Aún resonaban en su cabeza los angustiantes gritos de su madre resonando por el castillo, mientras el _siete veces_ maldito de la _Montaña que Cabalga_ se salía con la suya.

En sus sueños parecía como si reviviera la llegada a la habitación de su padre. El momento en que ella se apresuró a entrar y cerró la puerta, para desesperadamente buscar un lugar donde esconderse. Podía esconderse debajo de la cama esperando a que viniera su padre a rescatarla, pero seguramente allí la buscarían primero. No tuvo tiempo de pensar en un lugar mejor, ya que el sonido de fuertes pasos se podía escuchar desde afuera. Moviéndose tan rápido como le permitían sus pequeñas piernas, se deslizó debajo de la cama. Y lo hizo justo a tiempo, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y alguien entró.

Desde debajo de la cama, ella solo podía ver sus botas roídas y manchadas de barro y sangre. Sin querer alertarlo de su presencia, la pequeña princesa hizo todo lo posible para permanecer quieta. Incluso contuvo el aliento, esperando que su respiración no la delatase.

Después de esperar lo que pareció una eternidad, Rhaenys se dio cuenta de que ya no podía ver al hombre, pero vio como comenzaban a prenderse llamas en las cortinas y el mobiliario de la estancia. Ella contuvo un sonido ahogado, dejando salir un pequeño suspiro.

Casi tan rápido como dejó salir el aire, ese suspiro se convirtió en un grito. Manos ásperas la agarraron por las piernas y la intentaban sacar de debajo de la cama de su padre. Ella rezó para que su fuerza y las patadas que le estaba dando impidieran que el extraño le hiciera daño. Pero en el fondo, ella sabía que de nada servía implorar por los dioses, cuando ni su padre había podido salvar a su madre.

El hombre que la había agarrado, claramente desesperado comenzó a insultarle visiblemente iracundo por sus resistencia “Ven maldita zorra Dorniense, ven que te enseñe”. Dijo con una voz que le provocó un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, parecía como si el suelo se estuviera moviéndose debajo de ella, pero era el hombre quién la había agarrado definitivamente, lanzándola contra la pared opuesta a donde estaba la cama de su padre.

Cuando impactó contra la pared, sintió un dolor cómo el que jamás había sentido nunca en su espalda. Un dolor que traspasaba el dolor físico. Un dolor cómo ningún otro había sentido ni sentiría en su vida. Un dolor que le hacía sentirse como si se encontrase en llamas por sus adentros. Unas llamas que propagaban un fuego que la consumía y amenazaba con derretirla desde su interior.

A continuación, a Rhaenys le invadió la sensación de que el fuego la envolvía y era incapaz de ver nada aparte de oscuridad. Tras eso, vivió un sueño o una pesadilla, de la que nunca se atrevió a hablar con nadie. Porque hasta ella misma dudaba de su sanidad mental _‘¿Qué opinaría cualquiera si la nieta del rey loco contase esa experiencia?’_ pensaba Rhaenys quince años después de aquél día.

Fue un sueño que la hizo sentir como su hubiera vivido una vida entera, la cual había acabado entre fuego y sangre sobre un castillo en pleno desierto.

Cuando volvió a poder abrir los ojos, se despertó en brazos de Ser Jaime, mientras este la limpiaba en el Blackwater. Incapaz de procesar nada de lo que había pasado esa noche, se encerró en sí misma, dando vueltas a la imagen que se le había quedado marcada en su retina. ‘ _La de los demonios de hielo y el dragón en las sombras que moría a manos de ellos y cómo luego estos la mataban a ella’_. Cada vez que pensaba en ello, un escalofrío le recorría la espalda.

Fue incapaz de hablar hasta que Davos dejó inconsciente a Ser Jaime sobre el bote.  Pese a su corta edad, ella sabía que no podía permitir que la persona que la había cuidado como si fuera su hermano o su padre, sufriera por ella.

En ese momento jamás se le ocurrió que ese hombre que había dejado tumbado a Ser Jaime, al igual que sus hijos, se acabarían convirtiendo en miembros de su familia. Siendo Davos y su mujer Marya como sus abuelos. Por su parte, pese a que Dale y Allard eran espadas juramentadas a ella y su abuela Rhaella, estos eran prácticamente como sus primos. E incluso si la apurasen, Mathos, el más próximo en edad a ella, podría considerarlo casi cómo un hermano.

Porque aunque Rhaenys nunca había llegado a tener un hermano, ella había tenido ilusión por conocer al hijo de su segunda madre, de la que tan bien hablaban su madre y su padre. Además, aunque no supiera cómo explicarlo, Rhaenys sabía lo que era sentir el amor de uno. Este sentimiento era como un hilo de memoria que jamás era capaz de deshilvanar, pero del que cada noche que era capaz de dormir, aparecían flashes.

Eran recuerdos de una sombra que siempre estaba junto a ella, que la cuidaba y la protegía ante todo y todos. Una sombra con unos ojos cómo los que jamás había visto nunca. Era lo único que conocía de la misteriosa memoria. Esos dos pozos negros con vetas púrpuras y plateadas atravesándolos, que emitían un brillo que parecían refulgir.

Junto a la memoria de la sombra, tenía el recuerdo de haberse sentido libre por los cielos, pero no entendía cómo podía haber experimentado tamaña sensación. _‘Lo que daría por ser libre y poder volar hasta los confines del mundo, donde a nadie le importase quién era mi verdadero padre y familia’_

* * *

“¿¡Ey Nys!? ¿Has escuchado lo que te he pedido muchacha?” exclamó repentinamente Ballaquo Pahraenor el comerciante de especias y cliente habitual de _La Anguila Verde,_ sacándola de sus ensoñaciones y pensamientos.

“Perdón Ballaquo, llevo unos días descansando mal. ¿Qué me habías pedido?” le dijo con tono amistoso, mientras trataba de recomponerse de los pensamientos que no la dejaban descansar por las noches y que la mantenían distraída por el día.

“Quería sardinas fritas crujientes en aceite de pimienta y servidas tan calientes que me quemen los dedos. Y un poco de vino aguado. Mañana tengo que hacerme a la mar y no puedo estar con resaca ¡Ja!” le pidió el orondo capitán de barco. Su pelo castaño oscuro comenzaba a clarear y alguna que otra cana parecía surgir, sin embargo Bellaquo no tendría ni cuarenta días del nombre. Su piel, curtida por la sal marina y oscurecida por innumerables días al sol.

 _‘Sin duda antes de lo que sea que pasase en el Saqueo, mi piel debía tener esa tonalidad. Jaime y la abuela me lo han dicho muchas veces, que antes de esa noche mi piel era típicamente Martell, para pasar a ser una tez pálida típica de Valyria’_  pensaba tras asentir al bravosi, para dirigirse hacia la barra desde donde su abuela comandaba la pensión con ayuda de Davos y Marya.

La esposa de Davos era la cocinera y la encargada de la taberna, mientras que su abuela se encargaba del hospedaje de clientes. Davos por así decirlo era el responsable de unificar ambos trabajos, mientras que Gerion era supuestamente el dueño.

Ese era el motivo por el cual más reconocible de todos ellos, apenas mostrase su rostro por la sala común y la taberna de la pensión. Pese a que llevaba siete años desaparecido y los rumores llegados de _Westeros_ lo daban por muerto camino de _Valyria_ y la _Maldición_ , nadie quería arriesgarse a que pudieran unir todas las piezas y acabaran reconociéndoles.

“Madre, han pedido sardina fritas crujientes en aceite de pimienta y una jarra de vino aguado” le dijo a su abuela Rhaella, que de cara al público se hacía pasar por su madre. De esa forma explicaban el color de su pelo teñido por entero en plateado, pese a que sólo la mitad de su melena realmente poseía el color típico Targaryen.

El padre de Nys, que es cómo se hacía llamar ahora, había sido un mercenario Tyroshi que visitó Lys y dejó embarazada a su supuesta madre. Sola y embarazada, su madre _Jenny de Lys_ conoció al contrabandista Davos y a su familia, el cual la ayudó a iniciar un pequeño negocio de ventas. Al poco tiempo de nacer Nys llegó su tío _Aucturum_ a Lys, el hermano de su padre, para anunciarles que este había muerto en las _Tierras Disputadas_ , no sin antes hacerle prometer que protegería a su hija con su vida. A partir de entonces vagaron por las _ciudades libres_ en busca de conseguir ganarse la vida, hasta que dieron con Garrion Hestar, un rico comerciante que se enamoró de su madre y tuvo la idea de hacerse con la posada de _La Anguila Verde_ para asentar a la familia _._

Cuando Rhaenys pensaba en la farsa que habían creado, no podía evitar reírse ante las ironías que había en torno a la historia que habían creado. ‘ _Como siempre dice Davos, las mejores mentiras son aquellas que contienen un fondo de verdad’_ reflexionaba mientras contemplaba al ex contrabandista, ahora posadero, que se encontraba de pie al fondo de la barra atendiendo a unos marineros bulliciosos que clamaban por cerveza.

“Ahora le pido a Marya que haga la comida. Mientras tanto llévale la jarra de vino aguado, Nys” le respondió su abuela mientras le daba una pequeña vasija que se encontraba con las demás tras la barra, al igual que una jarra para servirlo.

Aunque pareciera denigrante que las dos últimas mujeres descendientes de las _Cuarenta Familias de Valyria_ se encontrasen trabajando atendiendo una posada, Rhaenys había muchas veces que agradecía por la simpleza que su vida había adquirido desde su llegada a Braavos. Hasta la llegada a la ciudad de los canales, ella había vivido con miedo.

Miedo a ser descubiertas, miedo a ser esclavizadas, miedo a ser entregadas al _usurpador_ e incluso miedo de encontrarse con alguien de su familia dorniense. Lo último que Rhaenys quería tras la guerra que detonaron las acciones de su padre y que llevó al derrocamiento de su familia, era pasar a la historia como el nombre que sirviera de excusa para otra sangrienta guerra civil. ‘ _Westeros no tuvo reina ni cuando esta era la primera en la línea de sucesión y los Targaryen tenían dragones. Jamás podríamos ser reinas mi abuela o yo.’_

En caso de triunfar el derrocamiento de los Baratheon, Lannister, Arryn y Stark, el resto de grandes señores jamás aceptarían ser gobernados por mujeres. _La Danza_ había enseñado claramente eso. Por no mencionar que las posibles candidatas, eran dos mujeres que llevaban quince años muertas a ojos de todos ellos. _‘Si al menos Lyanna, mi hermano y sus Guardias Reales hubieran sobrevivido, ahora podríamos tener una base sobre la que planear la invasión para recuperar el Trono de Hierro’_

Sus deseos de venganza por la muerte de su madre, su padre y su hermano no nato, se veían atenuados al poner las cosas en perspectiva. Otra de las grandes lecciones aprendidas en su periplo essosi.

Pese a haber recuperado la corona de su abuela en Myr, no habían encontrado ninguna señal de Viserys o Daenerys para infinita tristeza de su abuela. Esta aunque no lo quisiera admitir y pusiera una fachada estoica, aún tenía esperanzas por dar algún día con sus hijos. Lo poco que recordaba de su tío Viserys le hacía pensar en su abuelo, lo cual le provocaba sensaciones encontradas respecto a volver a verlo. Mientras que a su tía ni la había conocido y en caso de estar viva, era casi cuatro días del nombre más pequeña que ella.

“…Si una sombra tapó mi barco, cubriendo el sol por completo…Por un momento creía que sería el fin del mundo, pero tan rápido cómo se fue, retornó el sol y desapareció la sombra que lo cubría” escuchó Rhaenys comentar a uno de los marineros bulliciosos al pasar a su lado.

“Eso es un invento seguro…”contestó otro tras dar un buen trago a la jarra que Davos le acababa de servir.

“Juro que el capitán no miente. Yo estaba en cubierta cuando ocurrió. Algo tapó el sol un momento” dijo un tercero, apoyando las palabras que había pronunciado el primero de los marineros, que por lo visto era el patrón de alguna embarcación.

“¿Y también me diréis que visteis un kraken? ¡Har!¡Har! ¡Sí queríais que os invitase a unas jarras no era necesario que me contaseis historias fantásticas!” respondió el interpelado, terminándose la jarra de un trago. La cara de Davos al escuchar el relato de ambos marineros, le hacía pensar que era una de las mil historias típicas de marineros y que no debía hacer caso.

Cuando llegó a la mesa de Bellaquo se dispuso a servirle el vino, cuando repentinamente comenzó a sentir una gran opresión interna en su pecho. Cómo si este se encontrase en llamas y algo la estuviera llamando desde sus adentros. Por un momento parecía sentirse cómo la noche del saqueo.

Las sensaciones eran tan fuertes que comenzó a temblar, provocando que soltase la vasija y la jarra que transportaba.

“¡Crash!” resonó el ruido de la cerámica al romperse contra el suelo, provocando que casi todos los presentes dirigieran su vista hacia ella, a la vez que sutilmente Dale aparecía súbitamente a escasos pasos de ella para asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden.

Sin embargo ella no estaba atenta a la vasija y jarra ahora rotas en el suelo y su contenido derramado por el frio enlosado de piedra húmeda. Ni tampoco hizo caso a que de repente se hubiera convertido en el centro de atención de la posada.

No. En el momento que impactaron con el suelo los artefactos que ella llevaba, podría jurar que no había escuchado a estos romperse. Ella juraría ante la tumba de su padre, si este la tuviera, que justo en ese momento se escucharon tres rugidos antinaturales, pero que le resultaban extrañamente familiares. Cómo si los conociera de toda la vida y que algo en ellos la atraía como la miel a una mosca.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, salió rápidamente a la calle que conectaba con _Happy Port_ , seguida por un Dale que era incapaz de ocultar la preocupación que por ella estaba experimentado.

“¡Nys! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te pasa? Te has puesto más pálida de lo habitual y tus ojos… tus ojos parecen estar rodeados de un brillo que jamás había estado presente en ellos” dijo su espada juramentada con un tono nervioso y preocupado.

Pero Rhaenys no podía prestarle atención. Ella sentía que había algo cerca que la estaba llamando. La opresión del pecho había dado paso a una sensación de calidez interior que parecía haber estado dormida toda su vida en ella, pero que se sentía natural y propia. _‘Cómo si siempre hubiera poseído este fuego interno.’_ Pensaba, ignorando aún a Dale, que cada vez tenía una mueca más preocupada.

Sin embargo, la mirada de Rhaenys estaba centrada en el cielo, donde pese a sus múltiples escaneos, era incapaz de encontrar nada. _‘Seguro que había escuchado al Titán recibiendo a algún barco de alguien importante_.’ Pensó rápidamente, descartando cualquier otra opción que pudiera rondar por su mente, achacándole las teorías más imposibles que se le ocurrieran a sus terribles sueños.

“¡Ey! ¿Nys estás en aquí? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Llamo a tu abu…” comenzó a decir en tono acelerado y cada vez más estridente Dale. “Estoy bien Dale.” Le cortó secamente Rhaenys, antes que Dale pudiera decir algo que pudiera ser oído por alguien que pudiera causarles problemas.

“No ha sido nada Dale. He tenido un pequeño mareo, seguro provocado por lo mal que estoy durmiendo últimamente y el calor húmedo que hace hoy.” Trató de explicarse con el tono más tranquilo y natural posible, aunque la voz le vibraba un poco. _‘¿Debería explicarle a Dale mis sueños y lo que he sentido?¿O debería hablarlo con la abuela? No…La abuela todo lo que huela a magia lo rechaza. Summerhall, la profecía de la bruja y Aerys hacen imposible mencionarle estas cosas.’_ pensaba internamente, mientras miraba a Dale, el cual parecía haberse relajado un poco, pero mostraba aún preocupación en sus ojos. _‘Los mismos ojos con los que Davos me contempló en la costa de Dunskdale quince años atrás’._

“¿Qué es lo que estabas buscando con la mirada aquí fuera?” le preguntó Dale con curiosidad, habiéndose percatado de que ella habías salido a buscar algo.

“La verdad, no tengo idea. Sentí como si algo me había llamado…pero se ve que no es nada. Seguramente estará por venirme mi luna y por eso tengo estas sensaciones y el cuerpo tan raro” zanjó Rhaenys, aduciendo como responsable de sus males a un tema que sabía que ningún hombre ahondaría. _‘Capaces de matar a otro ser humano como si nada, pero asustadizos por un proceso natural del cuerpo de una mujer. ¡Hombres!’_ mascullaba para sus adentros ante la simpleza del género masculino respecto a algunos temas.

Dale al escuchar las palabras _Luna Mensual,_ parecía que había sido expuesto ante a uno de los _Otros_ o ante el mismísimo _Extraño_. Dicha actitud le habría causado gran diversión en otra ocasión, pero hoy no se sentía con cuerpo de hacer objeto de burla a Dale.

“Tranquilo, estoy bien. Sólo te pido que me hagas el favor de ocupar mi sitio en la taberna por esta noche, ya que creo que me sentiría mejor si subo a mi habitación.” le dijo Rhaenys a Dale, con un tono y un gesto con el que sabía que este no le negaría nada. Ella era consciente que con su aspecto, podía manipular fácilmente a muchos hombres. Incluso a aquellos que la veían como de su familia. Y Dale no era una excepción.

Aunque este posiblemente siempre accediera a todos sus caprichos más por cariño hacía su persona, que por atracción sexual. Tras resoplar al vacío, Dale le sonrió diciéndole “Te haré el favor si convences a tu _tío_ de que me deje empuñar su acero ancestral al menos durante una práctica de estancias”

Parecía que no le iba salir gratis esta vez que Dale cubriera su puesto en la taberna, pero sin duda podría convencer a Jaime que le dejase usar _Brightroar_ al menos en un entrenamiento de estancias, ¿no?. ‘ _Teniendo en cuenta que Jaime quiere a esa espada más que su propio tío, no lo tengo tan claro…Pero necesito retirarme a mi habitación por hoy’_

Se dirigió de vuelta a la puerta por la que había salido de la taberna y que tras ella Dale había dejado entreabierta, para cuando llegó a esta, girarse y dirigirse a Dale. “Trato hecho Dale. Sabes que _mi tío no puede rechazar una orden mía”_ le dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras le guiñaba el ojo al mediano de los hijos de Davos.

Aunque nadie lo dijera  a menudo, todos sabían que Jaime estaba con ellos por ella y por ende, se seguía considerando _Guardia Real_ y a ella, _la legítima heredera del Trono de Hierro_ , por ende estaba a su llamada y mando. Aunque raras veces Rhaenys le había ordenado algo a Jaime en su vida. _‘No te olvides de lo que le ordenaste hacer en Myr’_ le decía una voz acusadora en su interior.

A veces, realmente estaba convencida de que era digna heredera de su abuelo. Desde aquella terrible noche, siempre había tenido la compañía de una voz interior. Una compañera de viaje en la vida, que a veces parecía tomar el control de sus propias acciones, mente y cuerpo. Pero no obstante, esa voz, esa presencia en su interior, no se sentía ajena. _‘Al contrario, se siente como si fuera una extensión de mí misma’_

 _‘Porque cómo te he explicado mil veces, tu y yo somos dos personas y una a la vez…maldición…no sé explicarlo mejor…mi hermana sabría explicar mejor que es lo que nos pasa. Pero créeme, no estás loca, ni lo vas a estar.’_ Le reafirmó desde sus adentros la voz de _¿Ella misma?_ , con cierta crispación por no saber explicarse mejor, pero siempre con el cariño y confianza que había tenido con ella.

Una vez su voz interior, le explicó que los sueños que tenía eran las memorias de su vida anterior. Aunque nunca aclaró la vida anterior de cual de ambas las dos. SI de ella o de su voz interior. _‘Ni lo aclararé hasta que consiga tener las pruebas de lo que digo’_ sentenció en su cabeza la presencia, tras lo que pareció cortar todo hilo entre ambas.

Tomando la desconexión con su voz interior como señal, avanzó rápidamente por la taberna hasta las escaleras que llevaban a la planta superior. En ella, el ala occidental del primero de los dos pisos de la pensión, pertenecía a su familia y era hacía donde se dirigía.

“Nys, ¿Qué haces aquí tan pronto? ¿te pasa algo? ¿Es por la falta de sueño no?” le preguntó Gerion nada más entró en la estancia que hacia las veces de solar familiar. Este se encontraba tras el escritorio, con albaranes y libros de cuentas cubriendo todo espacio.

“No me pasada nada tío, de verdad. Simplemente…es que llevo dos lunas durmiendo fatal y hace un rato he tenido unas sensaciones muy extrañas, pero como ya le dije a Dale, creo que es porque está por venirme mi _Luna_ que he sufrido un pequeño mareo.” Le dijo con tranquilidad y calidez a Gerion.

Pese a ser el hermano de Tywin, ella consideraba ciertamente a Gerion Lannister como un tío. Allí donde Davos y su abuela eran estrictos e imperativos la mayor parte del tiempo, Gerion siempre la había consentido en todo. Siempre la había tratado como sí de un adulto se tratase, no ocultando sus chistes subidos de tono, ni el lenguaje soez. Incluso hubo veces en las que le dijo, que ya que no podía ejercer de padre con su hija natural Joy, al menos tenía que mimar a alguien.

Era en momentos cómo ese cuando se sentía culpable de haber arrastrado a Jaime, Gerion, Davos y su familia a vivir a la fuga y bajo identidades falsas. Mintiendo sobre su pasado, todo con el objetivo de protegerla a ella.

Y al ver que la preocupación en el rostro de Gerion no desaparecía tras haber mencionado que probablemente era la venida de su _Luna_ la causante de su mal estar, entendía que con él no iba a funcionar la excusa que con Dale sí. _‘Y desde luego, por mucha confianza que tenga con él, no pienso contarle lo que me tiene mal. No quiero ver cómo cambia esa mirada de preocupación por mí, a una de preocupación hacia mí.’_ Pensaba a lo mejor con cierto egoísmo y miedo a que si sabían que posiblemente estaba loca, la abandonarían a su suerte.

“No es nada, en serio Gerion. Necesito tumbarme un rato en mi habitación y para la cena estaré como nueva” le dijo cálidamente y con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

Aunque ella era muy consciente de que la sonrisa no le llegaba a los ojos y de Gerion no iba a dejar de preocuparse por ella, parecía que por el momento la iba a dejar estar. Con un suspiro y un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza, le sonrió y volvió a imbuirse en los números de la posada.

Cuando por fin entró en su habitación, lo primero que hizo fue cerrar la puerta con llave. Salvo su abuela con quién la compartía, nadie más entraba a la habitación y no esperaba que esta estuviera por subir en lo inmediato.

Lo segundo que hizo, casi inconscientemente y sin darse cuenta, fue dirigirse hacia el arcón donde bajo llave se encontraba guardada toda evidencia de quiénes eran realmente. La corona de su abuela; los certificados de nacimiento de ella y su abuela Rhaella; la anulación del matrimonio de su padre con su madre por problemas en la salud de esta; la copia del acta del matrimonio entre su padre y Lyanna Targaryen; el certificado de nacimiento del hijo de Ashara Dayne y Brandon Stark; Y por encima de todo, dos estandartes de la casa Targaryen.

Era uno de esos estandartes lo que parecía llamarla en esos momentos al arcón y por eso lo abrió. Para poder terminar de bordarlo.

Desde que comenzó a tener los sueños hace dos lunas, su voz interior le convenció de que era hora de que comenzase a bordarse su propio estandarte de guerra, en caso de que fuera necesario salir de la farsa. Y algo dentro de ella estuvo de acuerdo, porque desde ese día, cada noche antes de acostarse, tenía la necesidad de trabajar sobre el enorme paño de seda negra que había conseguido a cambio de casi todo lo ganado en dos meses de trabajo en la taberna.

Su sigilo personal no iba a ser en nada estridente, ni se iba a salir del patrón del fondo negro y una sola cuartela. Pero quería añadirle un toque personal, algo que mostrase sus dos raíces. Es por ello que en las garras del dragón rampante de tres cabezas en hilo rojo vino, estaba bordando en hilo de plata un sol plateado atravesado por una lanza con el mismo hilo del dragón.

 ‘ _A fin de cuentas, al igual que soy desciéndete de las Cuarenta Familias, soy descendiente de Garin el Grande y Nymeria’_ se enorgullecía, a la par que se sentía extrañamente en conflicto cada vez que pensaba en los linajes de los que provenía. Cómo si dentro de ella hubiera algo que viviera en constante conflicto con su parte _Rhoynar_.

 _‘Otra de las cosas que probablemente jamás entenderé el por qué me ocurren’_ pensaba mientras perdía el sentido del tiempo mientras trabajaba en el estandarte, observando que a falta de un par de pespuntes, estaría listo. Listo para ser guardado eternamente, pero al menos habría alguna memoria de quién fue realmente ella.

 _“¡Pom! ¡Pom! ¡Pom! ¡Pom! ¡Pom!”_ resonó abruptamente la puerta sacándola de su melancolía pasajera. El golpeo sonaba agitado y con urgencia.

“¿Sí?” preguntó con apenas un hilo de voz, temiéndose lo peor.

“ _Princesa salga…Ha ocurrido algo en la plaza del Banco de Hierro…Tenemos que volver inmediatamente”_ se escuchaba del otro lado de la puerta de madera a un agitado y nerviosísimo Ser Jaime.

 _‘Ahora que lo pienso, ¿ME HA LLAMADO PRINCESA? ¡SE HA VUELTO LOCO! No somos los únicos que ocupamos la primera planta’_ pensó rápidamente aterrada ante las repercusiones que pudiera tener el desliz que acababa de cometer Jaime.

“Está equivocado, aquí no hay ninguna princesa señor. Sólo la hija de la dueña de la pensión” le contestó a Jaime lo más alto posible, mientras se dirigía a abrir la puerta para amonestar verbalmente a su _Guardia Real. ‘¡Se supone que nuestras titulaciones jamás debían ser pronunciadas ni en privado! ¡Me va a oír…_

 _“¡Pom! ¡Pom! ¡Pom! ¡Pom! ¡_ En serio Rhaenys, basta de juegos! ¡Sal y coge los estandartes antes de salir!¡Rápido, tenemos que volver antes de que se vayan!” la voz de Jaime posiblemente sería escuchada hasta en la calle, por lo que algún motivo tendría que tener para haber roto la farsa de forma tan dramática.

Además le estaba pidiendo los estandartes que pensaron jamás iban a usar para ir en busca de alguien. _‘Pero ¿De quienes?’_  se preguntaba mientras volvía rápidamente sobre sus pasos hacia el arcón, para coger ambos estandartes. Mientras hacía esto comenzó a escuchar la voz nerviosa y temblorosa de su abuela, discutiendo con Ser Jaime en el solar. Al parecer incluso estaban Davos y Allard. Tenía que salir rápido y enterarse de qué demonios estaba pasando

“Lo juro por mi madre _mi Reina_ , eran ellos. A ella sólo la vi de pasada en Harrenhall, pero él…estaba igual que cuando lo vi por última vez antes de partir hacia el _Tridente_. Si me perdona la expresión _su gracia_ , casi me meo encima al verlo. Era como estar viendo el fantasma de…”le explicaba Ser Jaime a su abuela, la cual tenía en su cara una expresión que Rhaenys no sabía si calificar como de alegría infinita o de pánico absoluto. Al verla salir a ella de su habitación, toda voz se silenció, mientras que todas las miradas se posaron en ella

El resto de los presentes estaban pálidos, y con expresiones de incredulidad, aunque extrañamente la frente de Gerion estaba perlada sudor frío. Ser Jaime estaba agitado, totalmente desarreglado, su pelo totalmente revuelto y su armadura de la _Guardia Real_ que se procuró en Qohor estaba siendo dispuesta entre Mathos y Dale.

Rhaenys era incapaz de entender nada de lo que tenía ante sus ojos, así que dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, pretendiendo mantener la farsa.

“¿Está bien Marya con que estemos todos aquí mientras ella se ocupa de todo abajo? Y Aucturum, ¿¡Por qué en los _siete infiernos_ estas refiriéndote a nosotros por esos nombres!?” dijo Rhaenys con el semblante de normalidad que podía conjurar en esos momentos.

Algo en su pregunta hizo que Ser Jaime perdiera la compostura y comenzase a reírse como un loco. A lo que su abuela reaccionó con una sonrisa nerviosa y como autoafirmándose a sí misma, antes de aclararse la voz.

“Verás mi niña….no sé cómo decírtelo de una forma suave, así que te voy a decir lo que por lo visto acaba de pasar ante el _Banco de Hierro”_ dijo tiernamente su abuela Rhaella, cómo cuando de pequeña le cantaba nanas al tener pesadillas por las noches. Algo en su tono había encendido todas sus alarmas. _‘Salvo en situaciones de extremado peligro o gran estrés, jamás usa ese tono.’_  Reflexionó, mientras su abuela le lanzaba una mirada de reproche a Ser Jaime, que si las miradas pudieran matar, la que le acababa de lanzar lo habría hecho. Varias veces. Este frenó inmediatamente su risa prácticamente maniática, para recuperar cierta compostura, lo que su abuela tomó como pie para continuar la explicación.

“Ser Jaime estaba acompañando al _Sealord_ al _Banco de Hierro_ , cuando por lo visto resonaron tres rugidos…”

“¡Pensaba que los había imaginado! ¡No puede ser! ¡Habían sido en mi mente!” exclamó ella repentinamente interrumpiendo a su abuela. Por lo visto Dale y Gerion habían unido las piezas al instante, pues ambos preguntaron a la vez.

“¿Por eso tu estado de antes?” con cierta alarma y preocupación en la voz de ambos. Ella afirmó con la cabeza, lo que provocó que su abuela y Ser Jaime cruzaran miradas de una forma extraña, para volver a mirarla.

“¿Los…los has escuchado?” preguntó con cierta incredulidad su abuela.

“¿Sabes a qué pertenecen?” le interrogó a la par Ser Jaime.

Si el ambiente era de cierta preocupación e incredulidad cuando salió de su habitación, ahora todos salvo Jaime parecían absolutamente preocupados, a excepción de su abuela que había perdido todo atisbo de pánico en su expresión, para reflejar una alegría y un resplandor cómo pocas veces la había visto tener.

“¿QUÉ MIERDA ESTÁ PASANDO?” preguntó ella, ya harta de no saber qué es lo pasaba y que tenía que ver esto con lo que había creído oír y sentir.

“Según mi sobrino, los tres rugidos que tú dices haber oído, pertenecen a tres gigantescos dragones.” Sentenció Gerion desde su posición tras el escritorio, cómo si hablase de una ocurrencia normal.

 _‘Vale, son ellos los que se están volviendo locos. No existen los dragones desde hace más de ciento cincuenta años’_ pensó para sus adentros, al ver que nadie contradecía lo que acababa de decir Gerion. _‘Tú eres un dragón y existes. A lo mejor sólo era cuestión de tiempo antes que te encontrases con el ser al que estabas destinada a unirte’_ respondió repentinamente su voz interior a una pregunta jamás realizada.

Al ver que de repente se había sumido en un estado de shock, su abuela rápidamente prosiguió contando lo que había provocado la irrupción de Ser Jaime en ese ya, anochecer.

“Mi niña…eso no es todo. En dos de los tres dragones iban personas. En el más grande, un chico que según Ser Jaime tendrá aproximadamente unos cinco y diez días del nombre, de apariencia típicamente valyria, acompañado por un niño con pelo cobrizo y una niña con pelo castaño oscuro, ambos de tez pálida. Ninguno de los niños llevaba sigilo o enseña ninguna, pero el chico…el chico llevaba en su capa el dragón rampante de nuestra casa…y el niño desplegó el estandarte de guerra de la casa Targaryen, acompañado por el otro lado por el estandarte personal de _Lord Brynden Rivers…”_ Que su abuela hablase libremente el nombre de Jaime y de su casa la habían sorprendido totalmente.

La existencia de un chico de su casa, un par de años menor que ella, al que respondiera un dragón era algo que directamente la hacía estar replanteándose todo lo que sabía. Porque si algo tenía por seguro era que si Viserys por algún milagro de los _Siete_ seguía con vida, este era cuatro días del nombre mayor que ella y mucho dudaba que tuviera un dragón. _‘Menos uno gigantesco cómo el que han dicho que este posee’_ le recordó internamente su voz.

El hecho de que tras cien años ausente, el estandarte de _Bloodraven_ hubiera vuelto a hacer acto de presencia, acompañando al joven _Dragonrider_ sólo contribuía a aumentar lo irreal de aquello que le estaban explicando.

Se ve que en su rostro se reflejó el escepticismo que le provocaba lo que acababa de oír, pues antes de poder interpelar a su abuela, Ser Jaime la interrumpió.

“ _Su Excelencia,_ jamás le he mentido en nada y juré que siempre la protegería, tal y como le prometí a su padre que haría.” Le dijo Ser Jaime mirándola fijamente con sus enormes ojos verde esmeralda, casi implorándole que le creyera. Salvo hace quince años, jamás había visto en Ser Jaime semejante mirada. _‘Es la mirada de cuando me reconoció a bordo de la embarcación de Davos, antes de su desmayo por tres días’_  

Sin lugar a dudas, Jaime tenía su total confianza, así que se lo hizo saber. “Ser, sabe que si no es por usted no estaría hoy aquí. A estas alturas debería saber que confío implícitamente en usted. Lo que me diga que es cierto, me lo creeré. Así que se lo ordeno, dígame de una vez que está pasando. ¿Es Viserys el chico del dragón? No, ¿no? ¿Sabe acaso quién es? ¿Qué relación tienen con nosotros?” interpeló Rhaenys a Jaime, con un tono que raras veces solía emplear y que Mathos denominaba como su voz de _Reina._

“ _Su excelencia, l_ as personas que descendieron del segundo dragón, son su padre el príncipe Rhaegar y la princesa Lyanna Targaryen” pronunció Ser Jaime de forma lenta, pausada y acompasada, con un tono vibrante y exuberante de ilusión y esperanza, así como con algo de misticismo.

Rhaenys en ese momento realmente no supo cómo reaccionar. Le surgieron mil y un pensamientos a la vez, pero incapaz de decir nada o tan si quiera moverse. Ella sólo era capaz de quedarse quieta bajo el dintel de su habitación, contemplando el rostro de aquellos que estaban en el solar familiar de la posada. Podía ver como su abuela movía los labios, pero no escuchaba sonido alguno.

* * *

Tras conseguir recuperar sus sentidos y serenarse, rápidamente se prepararon lo mejor que pudieron, encaminándose a toda prisa hacia la cercana plaza del _Banco de Hierro_.

Al llegar allí, una muchedumbre parecía haberse congregado en las cercanías al gigantesco edificio que era sede de los _usureros_ braavosis. Sin duda alguna, el motivo de esto eran los dos gigantescos dragones que sobrevolaban el cielo por encima del _Banco de Hierro_ y el aún más enorme y masivo dragón, que se encontraba apoyado cual gigantesca gárgola en una de las torres que remataban el gran edificio. Su color negro hacía que se confundiera con la sombras de los remates del edificio en la oscuridad nocturna, a excepción del refulgir de sus enormes ojos anaranjados rojizos, que inmediatamente le recordaron al color de la llama siempre presente en el templo de _Rhllor_ en Volantis

El peso de la mítica criatura parecía haber colapsado parte del tejado de la torre, observándose como caía de tanto en tano alguna roca desde la cima.

 _‘Por todos los dioses, Ser Jaime no se lo había inventado. Son monstruosamente enormes. Sin embargo me resultan extrañamente familiares. Cómo si los hubiera visto a menudo y tratado con ellos.’_ Pensaba, tratando de racionalizar la ausencia de temor hacia las mitológicas criaturas que se hallaban en la distancia ante sus ojos.

Cuando algunos de los presentes observaron a ella y la comitiva con la que iba acompañada, así como los estandartes desplegados por Dale y Mathos, murmullos comenzaron a rodearlos, hasta que prácticamente se vieron rodeados de gente, impidiéndoles el avance hasta si quiera el puente sobre el canal que separaba la parte de la plaza con la parte del edificio propiamente dicha.

Ser Jaime y Allard, que se encontraban siguiéndolas a ella y su abuela como sombras, se tensaron de inmediato, echando mano a la empuñadura de sus espadas, gesto imitado por Gerion y Davos delante de ambas.

Cuando parecía que la situación podía escalar a mayores, un rugido ensordecedor que parecía aproximarse hacia ellos, dispersó de inmediato a la gente congregada en torno a ellos.

Rhaenys en ese momento volvió a sentir el calor y la opresión del pecho que sintió cuando había creído escuchar a los dragones al atardecer, pero multiplicado infinitamente. No entendía bien que estaba pasando, pues de repente se sentía congelada en el sitio. Incapaz de moverse del sitio. Pero a la vez sentía como si se estuviera viendo a sí misma desde el cielo mientras surcaba a través del mismo.

“Por los _Nuevos Dioses,_ ¡Esa bestia viene directa hacia aquí!” gritó con horror Gerion mientras desenvainaba su espada larga. Dicho gesto fue imitado por Davos, Ser Jaime y Allard, provocando que saliera del trance en el que se había visto inducida.

No obstante no comprendía el por qué del pánico de sus acompañantes y el que su abuela le apretase la mano cómo si la vida le fuera en ello. _‘El dragón negro sigue tan tranquilo en lo alto del banco, mientras que el más pequeño lo estoy viendo volar por encima ahora mismo…’_ trataba de comprender el horror de sus acompañantes, pero fue incapaz de hacerlo hasta que se dio cuenta que nadie estaba mirando hacia el frente a excepción de ella, todo el mundo se encontraba pendiente de su espalda.

Al girarse, entendió.

A menos de cien metros de altura y cincuenta de distancia, descendiendo a una velocidad de vértigo, alas plegadas a su cuerpo en forma de flecha, una mole de escamas plateadas refulgentes, se dirigía sin ningún tipo de dudas directamente hacia ellos.

La cabeza del increíble y maravilloso dragón tendría el tamaño de dos carruajes y mediría unos casi cincuenta metros de largo y sus alas posiblemente llegasen a tener alrededor de cien metros de ancho cuando se desplegasen.

No obstante, no era el tamaño, ni la gracilidad en su vuelo, ni tan si quiera su espléndido y brillante color lo que la habían cautivado de inmediato de la mitológica criatura. No.

Sus gigantescos ojos eran dos brillantes ametistas que resaltaban entre el color blanco y gris de sus escamas que hacía parecerle plateado. Un color púrpura, tirando a lila, que se parecía al de sus propios ojos.

Cuando miró fijamente a los ojos del extraordinario ser, por un momento volvió a sentir cómo si se estuviera mirando a sí misma desde fuera. Era como si estuvieran sólo ella y el dragón.

Sin apenas darse cuenta y sin que nadie pudiera detenerla, comenzó a avanzar en la dirección a la que se aproximaba el dragón. Cuando este vio su acción, inmediatamente cerró la distancia que había entre él y la tierra, aterrizando inmediatamente, provocando un temblor en toda la plaza que casi le hace perder el equilibrio.

Podía escuchar como su abuela le gritaba para que se detuviera y como Ser Jaime era frenado por Gerion y Davos, pero ella no podía evitarlo y continuó avanzando hacía el dragón.

Cuando estuvo a menos de quince pasos del dragón, este elevó su cuello y su cuerpo en toda su extensión, emitiendo un ensordecedor rugido a la par que soltaba una enorme llamarada de fuego plateado, casi blanco que iluminó como si de un nuevo sol se tratase la noche.

El calor de la llamarada era tan fuerte que incluso unos cuarenta metros más debajo de donde había sido expelida, parecía como si la estuviera abrasando. Pero era un calor que se sentía bien, que la completaba. Era algo que siempre le había estado faltando y que hasta ese día no sabía que lo había estado echando en falta.

No sabría si fue ella, o la voz de su interior, pero repentinamente se dirigió al dragón _Alto Valyrio_ con un tono que bordaba la euforia _“¡Meraxes!!! ¡Soy yo chica! ¡Soy Rhaenys! ¡Volvemos a estar juntas!”_  

 _‘¿¿Meraxes?? ¿Cómo en el Meraxes de Rhaenys Targaryen, la hermana del Dragón?’_ se preguntó a sí misma Rhaenys, no esperando obtener respuesta. Sin embargo, ese estaba siendo un día que nadie habría sido capaz de prever que sería lo siguiente que pasaría, pues la voz en su interior le contestó _‘¿Y quién te creías que era todo el rato?¿O quién te crees que eres tu todo este tiempo? ¿De verdad aún eres incapaz de aceptarlo?’_ le preguntó la voz.

No tuvo oportunidad de responderle, pues _¿Meraxes?_ Súbitamente colocó su morro a ras de suelo, colocándose apenas un par de palmos de ella. Sus enormes fauces desprendían un terrible hedor a pescado y _mar._ Sus dos ojos enormes se encontraban fijos sobre los suyos. Emanaba un calor prácticamente insoportable, pero que ella era capaz de resistir y hasta en cierta medida, agradecía y le reconfortaba.

Sin poder reaccionar ni moverse, repentinamente el dragón le propinó una _¿caricia?_ Empujándola ligeramente con el morro sobre su pecho, a la par que emitía un murmullo como de satisfacción, que le recordaba su gato _Balerion_ cuando ronroneaba.

 _“Parece que quieres que seamos amigas”_ le dijo tiernamente a _Meraxes,_ la cual respondió aumentando la reverberación de su murmullo y agachando aún más la cabeza ante ella, en gesto de sumisión.

No habrían existido dragones en más de ciento cincuenta años, pero hasta ella era capaz de entender cuando un ser, por muy mitológico que este fuera, mostraba sumisión. Al ver semejante gesto fue incapaz de evitarlo y dirigió su mano hacia el gigantesco hocico, acariciando con su mano entre los dos ojos ametista del dragón.

Unos gritos emocionados le devolvieron consciencia de su entorno. Al sacar sus ojos de encima de _Meraxes_ , para volver a dirigir su mirada hacia donde se encontraban su abuela y Ser Jaime, vio algo que aunque este último le había dicho que era así, ella no podía terminar de aceptar.

“¡Hija!” gritó desgarradoramente su padre, iniciando una loca carrera hacia donde se encontraba ella.

Antes que pudiera percatarse, su padre estaba abrazándola con tanta fuerza, que casi la estaba haciendo daño, pues encima portaba su armadura. Pero sentir cómo su padre la volvía a abrazar era algo inimaginable. Sin darse cuenta de ello, comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, algo que se acababa de dar cuenta, su padre también estaba haciendo

“¡Papá! ¡Jamás imaginé que te volvería a ver! ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Estás vivo! ¡Y te ves igual que en mis memorias!” pronunció ella emocionada, con voz temblorosa y agónica, trasluciendo parte de su incredulidad ante lo que no sólo veía, sino también tocaba. En este caso abrazaba.

Su padre pareció entender la suplica que le había realizada en pos de explicaciones, pues contuvo su hasta entonces emocionado llanto y se recompuso como pudo, no sin antes volver a darle un abrazo que casi le quita el aire de los pulmones.

Al alejarse un poco de ella, pudo contemplar, que en efecto, lucía igual que la última vez en que lo vio antes de partir para enfrentarse con el usurpador. Incluso su armadura que había sido partida, se encontraba totalmente indemne. Parecía como si no hubieran pasado cinco y diez días del nombre por su padre.

“Es porque yo realmente estuve muerto hasta hace dos lunas, cuando un ri…” trató de explicarle su padre, pero fue interrumpido por una voz con un timbre de acero, pero melodiosa. Dura, pero vibrante. Una voz que despertó algo dentro de ella que era incapaz de explicar.

_“Hāedar”_

Al dirigirse hacia el emisor de dichas palabras, de repente todas las sombras de sus memorias y sus sueños desaparecieron.

El velo de oscuridad, temor a la locura y noches sin dormir al fin tenían respuesta, aunque esto no quería decir que la aceptase de repente.

 _“¡¡¿EGG?!!”_ gritó con estridencia, casi incapaz de controlarse. “No puede ser…¡No puede ser! ¡Todo fue un sueño! ¡Sólo un sueño!”

Tras terminar de pronunciar esas palabras, su cuerpo se sentía como de gelatina y un calor frió comenzó a recorrerle toda la espalda.

No entendió el cómo, pero repentinamente fue como si movieran el suelo bajo sus pies y este se pusiera en lateral

“¡RHAEEEEEE!” fue lo último que alcanzó a escuchar antes de perder del todo el conocimiento

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ante todo y sobre todo, agradecer a cada uno de l@s que leís esto. Sin vosotros no habría motivo para publicarlo.  
> En segundo lugar, agradecer el constante apoyo de algunos de mis lectores. No teneís idea cuanto se agradece.  
> Toda crítica constructiva, comentario respetuoso y aportación de buen rollo, será bien recibida.
> 
> Rhaegar II no tardará tanto en publicarse cómo este capitulo, pues prácticamente esta hecho ya. Antes de la semana que viene trataré de tenerlo listo.  
> Con el siguiente capítulo comienza oficialmente la conquista de Essos, pero os advierto, una conquista no siempre es en término militares. Para grandes acciones militares aún falta, aunque para ver a Balerion faltan 2/3 capítulos, en lo que será la reunión de Qohor.  
> A continuación de ese capítulo, o el siguiente a más tardar, será Daenerys I, por ende en 3/4 capítulos, Essos habrá alcanzado la cronología canon que ya estaba en los dos últimos capítulos que transcurrían en el norte de Westeros/Capítulo Tyrion I


	17. Rhaegar II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La Banca Libre de Valyria y un reencuentro familiar en Braavos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La vida, The Witcher y The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt en mis ratos libres, me han consumido mucho tiempo estos dos meses!! Puedo entender perfectamente la frustración ante la falta de actualizaciones y el descolgarse de la historia, especialmente despues del cliffhanger del último capítulo publicado. No obstante cómo en su momento dije, aunque tarde varios años, la terminaré. (Si acaba siendo por aquí o para mí sólo, se verá más adelante. Más razones sobre ese tema al final del capítulo)
> 
> Rhaegar termina de exponer ante el Banco de Hierro los planes que Aegon comenzó a presentar su último capítulo ante el tío Aemon y en una plaza de Braavos se produce un reencuentro imposible.

**Rhaegar II, 297 AC Braavos, Noroeste de _Essos_. **

_'Rhaegar fought valiantly, Rhaegar fought nobly, Rhaegar fought honorably. And Rhaegar died.'_ Jorah Mormmont a Danerys. _ASSOS, Daenerys II._

__

* * *

Al acceder a través de la gigantesca puerta dorada, fueron recibidos por un mero conserje y las trece enormes estatuas de los _Keyholders_ responsables de fundar esta institución de riqueza y extorsión sin parangón.

El _Banco de Hierro_ en sí, es un edificio masivo hecho de mármol y sostenido por ciclópeos pilares de piedra dorada. _‘Aunque realmente este monumental edificio está construido en la sangre de todo aquél que osó a desafiarles. Eso es realmente el Banco de Hierro’_ musitaba para sí mismo, mientras contemplaba la alargada estancia en la cual se encontraban y en la que ya llevaban un buen rato.

Antes de acceder a esta, fueron conducidos por el conserje desde la pesada puerta de oro que solo podría ser abierta con la ayuda de una buena docena de hombres y a través de cientos de escalones que conducían desde la entrada, hasta la estancia en donde ahora se hallaban aguardando a la aparición de los _Keyholders_.

La sala en la que se encontraba Rhaegar y su familia esperando era una estancia rectangular que se abría tras unas puertas, que al igual que las gigantescas de la entrada, eran doradas. Amplia, decorada en su alta y larga pared derecha con grandes cuadros, rodeados de marcos dorados. En ellos se representaba a hombres con túnicas coloridas de seda, brocado y encaje, todos ellos portadores de las barbas más imposibles jamás vistas. Rhaegar pasó un rato de la espera mirándolos con gran curiosidad, ya que algunos de ellos mostraban cierto parecido con las estatuas frente a la entrada.

En el lateral izquierdo se hallaba una galería de altos ventanales, que prácticamente cubrían por entero la pared. Al fondo de la estancia se encontraba un enorme mostrador de mármol negro, frente al que se erigía un pequeño banco de piedra. Del otro lado del mostrador había dispuestos tres enormes sillones pétreos, tras los cuales se hallaba una puerta idéntica a la por la que habían accedido y sobre la cual, grabado en la pared, se encontraba el infame sigilo de la entidad que controlaba la economía _essosi._

 _‘El Banco de Hierro tendrá aquello que le es debido’_ Recordó Rhaegar la frase común utilizada por la institución _braavosi_ a modo de amenaza poco velada para mostrar su fuerza.

Lyanna se encontraba a un par de metros suyo, apoyando su espalda contra la pared mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho y fruncía el ceño, mirando de un lado a otro con una mirada que prometía _una tormenta de hielo_ en caso de que la espera se alargase más, a la vez que demostraba que la paciencia no era su gran punto fuerte. _‘Es algo que debemos trabajar más. No tengo problemas con que se exprese libremente, pero no puede perder la fachada tan fácilmente. Podría ser aprovechado por otros’_ analizaba desde el punto de vista del _Juego._

Su esposa estaba vestida con sus actuales prendas de _gala_ , que eran las mismas con las que partió de _Winterfell_ , hace más de dos lunas. _‘Por fortuna en el Muro no necesitábamos de demasiada etiqueta, ni de realizar ostentación de nuestra posición, pero a partir de ahora va a hacer falta que mejoremos nuestro vestuario’_ llegó Rhaegar a la conclusión tras observar que su esposa, al igual que la _pequeña_ _princesa del Invierno_ , parecían estar más bien vestidas para participar en una campaña bélica, que para una velada diplomática.

La presencia de _Aguja_ en su cadera izquierda, la espada gemela de esta aún sin nombrar en su cadera derecha. Todo ello acompañado por la daga de _Visenya_ en su cintura, no hacían más que reforzar si cabía dicha impresión que transmitía Lyanna.

En su opinión, la Lya que había vuelto a la vida hacía más de dos lunas en las arrasadas criptas de _Winterfell,_ parecía más una mujer perteneciente leyenda, o a los cantos de los bardos sobre heroínas históricas, que la adolescente salvaje, vehemente y apasionada de la que en su momento se enamoró.  

 _‘La Princesa del Pueblo Libre, La Dama del Invierno, La Loba, la Loba que domó al Dragón…¿cuántos epítetos habrá cosechado Lyanna entre el Pueblo Libre en poco más de tres semanas?’_ Se preguntaba Rhaegar. Lya era ahora una mujer capaz de enamorar a cualquier hombre, del mismo modo que podría ser capaz de matarlo con una frialdad absoluta si la seguridad de su familia o la suya se vieran comprometidas.

Su belleza juvenil había dado paso a una más madura, perfeccionando sus facciones. La grasa juvenil, dejaba ahora lugar a una tez aterciopelada, que parecía de porcelana y que le otorgaba una belleza etérea. Tras un pequeño estirón que la ha elevado por encima del 1’75, ha dejado atrás la indefinición de la adolescencia, para dar paso a un cuerpo de mujer cada vez más esbelto y con curvas más pronunciadas en sus caderas. Su larga melena azabache de antaño se hallaba ahora un largo recogido en trenza que descansaba sobre su hombro izquierdo, llegando hasta su pecho.

A pesar de sus diez y ocho días del nombre cumplidos hacía menos de dos semanas, su esposa poseía ahora un poso de sabiduría y una mirada fría y dura totalmente contraria a la que su edad indicaría.

Aunque alejada de aquella mirada de ingenuidad, traviesa y llena de ilusión y esperanza que tenía durante el _Torneo_ , a veces aún mostraba destellos de esta. Especialmente cuando realizaba bromas con Arya, cuando estaba a solas con él o en las ocasiones que conseguía que su hijo Aegon se abriera a ella y actuaba como un hijo con su madre. En esas ocasiones, sus ojos de un plateado ahumado propio del acero _Valyrio_ , parecían ahora refulgir.

La personalidad siempre exuberante de Lya, se había atemperado un poco, siendo menos risueña e impulsiva que antes. _‘Pero gracias a su interacción con los pequeños y en especial, desde el encuentro con el tío Aemon antes de partir desde Forlond, pareciera que se hubiera quitado un gigantesco peso de encima y comenzaba a vivir nuevamente en plenitud’_ se alegraba en su interior al pensar que a lo mejor tras todo lo vivido, tal vez pudieran llegar a tener una vida feliz.

A esto era algo a lo que sin duda habían contribuido Arya y Bran, especialmente cuando este último no adaptaba su rol de _Branraven._ Estos gracias a su inocencia infantil, sus ilusiones y la visión de que todo lo que estaban viviendo era como una gran aventura, muchas veces lograban rebajar la tensión y la angustia de la empresa que estaban llevando a cabo.

No obstante, cuando Arya mostraba la sangre fría que podía llegar a tener y la confianza en el daño que podía hacerle a otra persona, provocaba que por momentos, nada tuviera que envidiarle a la actitud de Aegon. _‘Y con el ritmo de entrenamientos y dureza de los mismos a los que Egg nos somete cada día que es posible, no tengo duda que Arya en menos de un año será letal hasta contra hombres adultos con armaduras de placa y cota de malla. Tiene más velocidad que Egg, es pequeña, tiene un juego de pies excepcional y encima es zurda como Lya. Si le conseguimos un verdadero instructor en La Danza_ _seguro que podrá hacer un colador de cualquiera que se ponga en su camino, aunque en batalla campal sigo teniendo mis dudas respecto a ella’_ analizaba Rhaegar para sus adentros, mientras posaba sus ojos en el bulto acurrucado entre la pared y su hermano, la que un breve período de tiempo se había transformado en una especie de hija para él.

Rhaegar no quería, no podía, ni pretendía sustituir a la figura de Eddard Stark. Del mismo modo que Arya no podía, ni quería, ni pretendía sustituir a Rhaenys. Sin embargo, entre ambos se desarrolló una relación que bien podría verse como de un paterno-filial, yendo más allá de la de un tío y su sobrina.

Bran por su parte podía ser el más vital de los cinco que habían iniciado este periplo, no obstante, desde que pasara lo que pasase en esa cueva al norte del _Muro_ , había momentos en que su sobrino y escudero, inspiraba auténtico pavor. El hecho de que adujera ser Brandon _el Constructor_ renacido _,_ o que fuera un ser omnividente era lo de menos. El problema era la sensación de que Bran parecía conocer la vida y secretos de todos aquellos que habían pisado alguna vez tierra en contacto con un _Weirdwood Tree._

 _‘Sólo de pensar en el Bran de hace un rato la casa de Blanco y Negro hace que me recorra un escalofrío el cuerpo ¿Cómo hace para invocar esa aterradora voz de ultra tumba y por todos los dioses, cómo controla el color y brillo de su ojo…?’_  No. Mejor no pensar en los poderes y magia de Bran. Posiblemente ni él mismo lo sabe y si lo hace, dudo mucho que nos lo diga.

Al menos es un gran escudero y un prometedor arquero, aunque un auténtico negado con la espada _‘Al que Bloodraven le cedió expresamente Dark Sister hasta que Bran así lo considere oportuno…y por lo que ha dejado caer, ni cuando llegue el momento recaerá sobre mí. Maldita sea mi suerte que jamás podré tener un espada de acero Valyrio’_ Refunfuñaba Rhaegar internamente, al observar la empuñadura de la espada larga que le gustaría tener colgando de su cadera izquierda, pero que se encontraba inerte en el suelo enrollada con las sacas en donde Bran descansaba su cabeza.

Cuando miraba la escena ante él, con Lya que estaba a punto de subirse por las paredes en hartazgo por la espera, mientras los críos estaban durmiendo plácidamente a sus pies, no podía evitar que se le produjera una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

 _‘Volvería a morir cien veces más si eso me hace estar junto a ella el resto de la eternidad’_ afirmaba Rhaegar para sus adentros, mientras bebía de la imagen que ofrecía Lyanna al contraluz de los altos candelabros de la estancia.

Pese al futuro incierto, repleto de peligros y posibilidades de morir, él pensaba aprovechar su segunda oportunidad en la vida, para amar aún más si eso podía ser posible a su mujer y madre de su único hijo, esto último al menos por el momento. Aún era incapaz de entender que es lo que había hecho para merecer el amor incondicional de su amada, pues en su opinión sentía que Lya debería odiarle por todo el dolor que le causó, directa o indirectamente, con sus acciones. 

_‘O cómo Aegon me ha reiterado cada vez que ha podido, por mi falta de acción en momentos claves’_ pensaba Rhaegar recordando las conversaciones sobre la época anterior a la _Rebelión_ que había tenido con su hijo. Gracias a las innumerables horas de charla entre ambos, Aegon había dejado de ser un desconocido y un absoluto misterio para él. Aunque sin duda todo eso fue posible gracias a que pudieron airear sus diferencias. Seguramente no lo hicieron de la forma más corriente ni de la forma más pacífica, pero a la postre, resultó siendo absolutamente efectiva.

Desde el enfrentamiento entre ellos dos y el inmediatamente posterior con el gigante Umber, _Egg_ le infundía un tremendo respeto, una gran admiración, un profundo orgullo y un enorme cariño, tal vez sólo comparable por el que sintió en su momento por Viserys o Rhaenys. _‘Casi seguro que no tengamos la relación padre-hijo más tradicional de la historia, ni posiblemente la más normal, pero tras sólo dos meses puedo afirmar que mi hijo me quiere y es alguien de quién estar enormemente orgulloso’_ se le henchía el pecho al pensar en su hijo.

 _‘Los secretos entre la familia, al igual que guardarse las opiniones y dudas sobre los miembros de esta para con uno mismo en vez de expresarlas abiertamente, sólo favorecen a la disensión, el enfrentamiento y en última instancia, nuestra muerte. No se trata de saber todo lo que pasa por la cabeza de nosotros cinco, pero si se trata de saber todo lo que pensamos y sentimos los unos hacia los otros. Somos dragones y lobos, hemos de actuar como tales. No seamos mezquinos entre nosotros como nuestros rivales Westerosis o Essosis. Vayamos de frente con aquello en lo que creamos. Más vale un corte a tiempo, que una infección que se propague por todo el cuerpo’_ resonaban en su cabeza las palabras que pronunció su hijo ante ellos tras la _Pelea de los Dragones_ en el destartalado cobertizo que en su día fueron las caballerizas de la desaparecida _Eastwacth._

Al contemplar a su hijo totalmente recto e impertérrito ante el banquete de piedra, con su impresionante armadura al completo, coronada por la banda de acero _Valyrio_ y rubíes alrededor de su incipiente melena que ya le alcanzaba las orejas y con _Blackfyre_ ceñida nuevamente en su espalda, no podía evitar pensar que se le hacía difícil contemplarlo de otra manera que como aquella en que estaba observándolo ahora. _‘Cómo un guerrero conquistador’._

Aunque tanto _Egg_ como él, tenían prendas que ciertamente podrían usarse en ocasiones como en la que estaban, cortesía de su sobrina Sansa, tras la visita a los _Faceless Man_ decidieron que era una pérdida de tiempo innecesaria, por lo que continuaron portando sus armaduras y espadas. Ello pese a que su cuerpo le pedía desprenderse de una vez por todas de los casi veinte kilos de peso que portaba desde hacía más de tres días y que al menos en su caso, comenzaban a entumecerle los hombros y las piernas.

 _‘Si conseguimos reunir el suficiente acero Valyrio, necesito un peto y espaldar como el de Egg. Seguro que volar en Vhagar para la batalla se haría más llevadero, por no mencionar que podría adaptar el mismo estilo de lucha que mi hijo’_ apuntaba internamente, considerándolo cómo algo prioritario a conseguir en las próximas seis lunas. Tras ese periodo seguramente entrarían en una vorágine de interminables batallas sucesivas, hasta vencer o morir frente a los _Otros._   _‘Si no nos matan antes’_ añadía internamente con cierto escalofrío para sí mismo.

La recién forjada relación con Aegon, permitió que entre ambos afinasen en gran medida los planes a ejecutar en los siguientes cinco años, aproximadamente. Toda la construcción del proyecto se basaba en las ideas expresadas por Aegon y por él mismo en los primeros tres días tras el _ritual,_ pero revisadas y mejoradas.

Gracias a aportaciones del tío Aemon, de Bran, de Lya e incluso de Arya, Ser Jaremy, el joven Tarly y su cuñado Benjen Stark, habían trazado un plan por etapas, que les permitiría proclamarse como soberanos de una gran extensión de territorio en corto período de tiempo. Dichos planes usaban el doble juramento como eje vertebrador de todo, siendo el ente del _Feudo Libre de Valyria_ el hilo conductor entre aquellos sometidos al doble juramento. _‘Al crear un ente  que abarcaba indistintamente súbditos que Reinos, se conseguía mantener el sentimiento de independencia y autonomía en los territorios bajo la égida de Aegon, al mismo tiempo que los sujetos que habitaban en los mismos estaban ligados directamente a la casa Targaryen en general y no a un sujeto en particular’_ En su opinión, era la solución ideal para eliminar a la alta nobleza como intermediaría entre el pueblo llano y los gobernantes. Es decir, ellos.

El hecho de que en esos momentos la familia estuviera bajo el mando del mismo que al que se realizaba el juramento del _Feudo Libre,_ era una excepción por la situación que les tocaba afrontar. Pero en un futuro, esto prevendría la de que alguien como su padre o _El Cruel_ ostentasen el poder de forma indiscutible. El contrapeso al gobernante del _Feudo Libre de Valyria_ , el cual por ser _valyrio_ debía ser sí o si gobernado por los únicos descendientes de valyria vivos, era la propia familia Targaryen de la que saldría el susodicho gobernante.

Esto mismo les había permitido alcanzar una conclusión a la que siempre llegaban su hijo y él, sobre el posible desarrollo de sus planes y trabajo en la sombra que hubieran realizado y que aún faltara por llevar a cabo. Dicha conclusión era que en entre siete y ocho lunas después de lo acontecido en _Winterfell_ y tras los eventos ocurridos en el _Muro,_ los actos realizados ese mismo día en Braavos y los que estaban por acontecer en las próximas semanas en el noroeste de _Essos,_ todo el mundo sabría de la vuelta de los _Dragones._ Tanto los animales legendarios, cómo los Targaryen y los de la sangre de Valyria.

Por ende era necesario levantar una serie de cortinas de humo y acciones de diversión, para que en Westeros jamás se supiera a ciencia cierta de sus intenciones y que aquello que supieran los _Westerosi_ no adeptos a la causa Targaryen, fuera que sus intenciones se hallaban centradas por entero en _Essos_ en pos de la reconstrucción del _Feudo._

Para poder iniciar y mantener una farsa a tan gran escala, era imprescindible la participación directa y complaciente del _Banco de Hierro._

Sin la colaboración de ellos, o erradicándolos directamente de la faz de la tierra, la dificultad para implementar los planes crecía enormemente y con ella el peligro de muerte para ellos. Por eso era fundamental una colaboración activa de los _banqueros_ , uniéndolos a su causa, haciéndoles ver que lo mejor para sus beneficios y aventuras empresariales, era apostar por la casa Targaryen y el renacimiento del _Feudo Libre de Valyria_

En última instancia, eliminar por completo al _Banco de Hierro_ aunque era algo ahora posible y relativamente fácil, acabaría siendo contraproducente ya que sin los responsables de la entidad bancaria _braavosi,_ carecerían de su red comercial y clientelar.

“Auuuf…” Suspiró cansinamente Lyanna, sacándolo de sus pensamientos internos. “Ya han pasado varias horas y aún seguimos aquí esperando a que vengan estos _siete veces malditos_ banqueros. Ya ha oscurecido completamente y ni si quiera tenemos donde pasar la noche. Y os advierto una cosa y va para ambos: No pienso pasar otra noche más dormitando encima, al costado o debajo de un _Dragón”_ Se dirigió su mujer de forma bastante exasperada y tajante a él y su hijo.

Él no podía culpar a Lya por su exasperación. Si no fuera por la experiencia previa en las negociaciones con el _Banco de Hierro,_ el también habría perdido la paciencia hace ya tiempo. Pero Rhaegar sabía que era una táctica habitual de la entidad _braavosi_ a la hora de entablar una relación comercial con sus potenciales clientes. _‘Los Keyholders del Banco de Hierro siempre se han creído más inteligentes que el resto de los hombres. Pareciera que porque controlan gran parte de las riquezas de Planetos, eso los hace mejores respecto al resto’._

“Madre no desesperes, es una técnica habitual de negociación. La espera provoca dudas, impaciencia y tiende a hacer perder la compostura. De esa forma cuando se inicia la negociación, la parte que ha estado a la espera comienza la reunión en desventaja, sin la serenidad y la agudeza mental necesaria para la batalla dialéctica.” Respondió en tono educativo y calmado _Egg_ a su madre, girándose sobre sí mismo para posar su mirada sobre la pared en la que se encontraban apoyados de pie su mujer y él.

A los pies de Lya, su escudero y su sobrina dormían profundamente. Parecía que tras la descarga de adrenalina en la _Casa de Negro y Blanco_ , unido a los tres días ininterrumpidos a lomos de _Balerion_ , habían pasado factura a los más jóvenes de la familia. Por lo tanto Lya como él habían estado de acuerdo en dejarles descansar hasta que aparecieran los responsables de la entidad _braavosi._ Lo que no esperaban es que les acabara dando tiempo a echar una larga cabezada.

Aegon por su parte, a pesar de la exhibición de poder que había realizado horas antes y a que llevaba tres horas de pie frente al gran mostrador de mármol del _Banco de Hierro_ , ni se había inmutado por la espera. Para ser exactos, desde que su hijo Aegon hablara crípticamente con Bran sobre los cachorros y sobre sí los sentía en las cercanías, al poco de descender de los dragones frente al monumental edificio, no había vuelto a emitir una sola palabra hasta interpelar recién a su madre.

Por momentos parecía como si su hijo internamente estuviera en otro lado, o incluso dialogando consigo mismo. _‘Supongo que compartir en cierta forma su cuerpo con el alma del Conquistador, tiene la ventaja de que Aegon siempre tiene alguien con quién conversar manteniendo la privacidad de lo expresado. Porque no tengo dudas de que estas horas de espera estamos siendo observados minuciosamente a través de rendijas en las paredes’_  reflexionaba internamente Rhaegar sobre el por qué su hijo se encontraba tan tranquilo y sereno, pero en muchas ocasiones dando la impresión de que se encontraba totalmente alejado de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, a no ser que le afectase directamente a él o a ellos.

Antes de poder confirmar lo que acaba de decir su hijo en referencia a los _Banqueros braavosis_ , Aegon pareció volver por completo al presente y al lugar donde estaba. Focalizando completamente su mirada en ellos, para continuar lo que había comenzado a explicar.

“Los _Keyholders_ posiblemente perderían un duelo a espada hasta con Bran, pero su fortaleza está en las palabras y el arte de negociar. Los usureros braavosis, desde el _Siglo de la Sangre_ han sido renombrados por usar las palabras más efectivamente que las armas. Se decía en Myr, que sólo una pescadera _braavosi_ es capaz de regatear mejor por un precio que un representante del _Banco de Hierro”_ dijo Aegon con voz resignada, mientras se encogía de hombros.

 _‘Sin duda lo que Aegon conoce de Braavos, no es algo que le agrade si me guio por el tono y actitudes que usa. Me pregunto si el Conquistador habrá tenido roces con el Banco de Hierro durante las campañas contra Volantis. Teniendo en cuenta que para mi hijo era fundamental e inamovible que Braavos fuera el primer destino tras el Muro, algún pasado entre ambos debe existir_ ’ pensaba viendo la actitud corporal de su hijo,

“Por no mencionar que son unos tenaces negociadores, que siempre buscan salir ganando en cualquier acuerdo que vayan a realizar”  añadió Rhaegar a la explicación de su hijo, ratificando las impresiones que este había transmitido previamente.”Cuando acudí hace diecisiete años a abrir la cuenta familiar, me hicieron esperar desde el mediodía hasta la _hora del lobo_. Si no llegaba a tener un libro encima habría sido la espera más desesperante de mi vida”

‘ _Aunque yo no tenga las razones que posiblemente el tenga, no quiere decir que no comparta la opinión de Egg. Los braavosis por lo general son unos usureros mezquinos, aprovechados, capaces de vender a su madre por un mayor beneficio en retorno a sus inversiones’_ musitaba internamente.

“¡¿Y por esa razón tenemos que estar aquí hasta que a esta gente le apetezca atendernos?! ¡Porque algo haya sido siempre así, no tiene porque seguir siendo así!” replicó con vehemencia Lyanna. Su esposa, con sus cambios de humor repentinos y un mayor fuego tras sus palabras y acciones, mostraba claramente los síntomas de aquello que ninguno de los dos  se atrevía a discutir aún. _‘Y si necesitaba más evidencias, las nauseas matutinas de hace unos días, prácticamente confirman mis sospechas’_

Rhaegar tenía sospechas de que antes de partir de _Forlond_ la consulta de Lya con su tío Aemon estaba relacionada con el asunto. Pero ni su tío, ni su esposa, le dijeron palabra alguna. _‘Posiblemente Egg habrá intuido también que algo está ocultando su madre, aunque en ningún momento ha hecho referencia a sus dudas…’_

“Siempre ha sido así desde los tiempos en que nos libramos del yugo de los _Señores Dragón_ y seguirá así hasta mucho tiempo después de que usted y su familia puedan hacernos algo.” Pronunció seca y cortantemente una voz procedente de la puerta tras los asientos de piedra y que lo devolvió de inmediato al asunto que los había hecho estar esperando varias horas: Hacerse con el _Banco de Hierro,_ a ser posible sin derramar sangre.

La voz pertenecía a un hombre de unos aproximadamente cuarenta y cinco días del nombre, vistiendo una larga túnica verde. Delgado, de ojos oscuros y lucía una barba negra veteada de gris. Bajó la cabeza mientras caminaba, con la voz suave y pesada de la lengua braavosi. 

“ _Noho Dimittis_ _es mi nombre, bienvenidos al_ _Banco de Hierro.”_

_Tras el hombre que había hablado aparecieron otros tres hombres, aunque el que iba en último lugar en nada se parecía a los que lo precedían.  
_

El Keyholder que se había llamado así mismo Noho Dimittis tomó asiento primero en el lugar central. Iba vestido con una lujosa túnica de terciopelo myriense negra, con diversos motivos en hilo dorado grabados sobre las mangas y rematada en un cuello ancho y alto totalmente dorado, haciendo parecer que su cabeza se hallaba sobre una bandeja de oro. Era de mediana estatura y avanzada edad a juzgar por el escaso pelo y las canas que pintaba en el que aún le restaba, pero aún en plenitud física. Tenía aspecto de amargado o de haber estado comiendo limones. Y la mirada de desprecio que lanzó hacia Lyanna con esos fríos y cejijuntos ojos marrones en absoluto pasó desapercibida para Rhaegar.

_A la derecha de este se sentó un hombre tremendamente obeso de baja altura y unos cuarenta días del nombre, que era capaz de cubrir el inmenso apoyo del pétreo sillón._

_“_ _Bessaro_ _Reyaan es el mío_ _”_ dijo en un nasal valyrio bastardo mientras inclinaba muy levemente su cabeza sobre su papada, a modo de saludo, Vestía con una especie de toga azul marino, bajo la cual había un ostentoso doublé en fieltro negro, adornado con esmeraldas bordadas en el pecho en forma del sigilo del Banco de Hierro . El hombre pese a su aspecto físico, tenía una cara ciertamente risueña y una limpia mirada azul sincera que transmitía curiosidad y aburrimiento a partes iguales. Lo orondo de su rostro sólo era acentuado por la ausencia total de pelo y una calva que parecía pulida, donde se perlaba el sudor. ‘ _Imagino que a este hombre le quitará el aire hasta un breve desplazamiento. Estoy seguro que él no sube diariamente los infinitos escalones que llevaban a esta sala, o desde luego no estaría aquí. Hace tiempo que habría sido reemplazado por otro Keyholder, el cual estuviera vivo_ ’ pensaba Rhaegar internamente con cierto sarcasmo.

 _‘Sin duda tendré que comentarle eso a Lya después. Va a estar riéndose media noche. Y así a lo mejor se olvida que tendremos que volver a dormitar al lado de los dragones’_ _suspiraba profundamente por la nariz, pensando en la reacción de Lyanna al tener que decirle que volverían a pasar otra noche al raso,_ _durmiendo_ _con los dragones._ _‘Una cosa era hacerlo en el Norte pegados al Muro, pero si hasta yo que soy Targaryen estoy comenzando a hartarme del calor, Lyanna que va sobre mí y es especialmente sensible al calor, seguro que no aguanta más. Y en Braavos no hace frío…’_

Quejarse del calor y sentir un tirón dentro de su cabeza fue algo simultáneo, indicándole que Vhagar estaba siendo testigo preferente de todo su monólogo interno y que estaba comenzando a pensar que si tan harto estaba del calor, a lo mejor preferiría no estar vinculado a él.

 _‘Tranquilo. No seas tan susceptible. Tan sólo estaba haciendo una observación. Tú serás fuego hecho carne, pero piensa que yo no. Tres días encima tuyo es una experiencia maravillosa, pero llega un punto que hasta un Targaryen tiene suficiente calor’_ se dirigió Rhaegar internamente al dragón con el que se había vinculado hace dos lunas _._

Esto último era algo que poco a poco conseguía tener como algo normal y parte de su segunda vida. Aunque a veces aún le parecía que se estaba volviendo loco por dirigirse a sí mismo y saber que un ser de leyenda de más de sesenta metros de envergadura y diez toneladas de peso, le escuchaba y le entendía perfectamente. ‘ De hecho, según Egg, hasta el día que muera, el dragón sabrá todo lo que pasa por mi mente y responderá ante eso’.

Volviendo su atención a la reunión, pudo ver que el último en sentarse fue el hombre alto y delgado, con cara demacrada de la que caía una larga y delgada barba blanca hasta casi su cintura. Iba vestido con una túnica de color púrpura bastante sobria, adornada con armiño y cuello alto. _‘Tycho Nestoris. Con quién negocié la apertura de la cuenta familiar’_ _r_ ecordó rápidamente al ser capaz de reconocer las facciones en la cara del banquero.

 _“Nestoris, Tycho. Aunque creo que nos conocemos, Su Excelencia”_ se presentó en un perfecto Alto Valyrio que nada tenía que envidiarle al suyo propio. _‘Mostrando que sin duda se han enterado de todo lo que hemos hablado. El Alto Valyrio que en Westeros salvo por los descendientes de Valyria, no era usado y apenas conocido por nadie, en Essos si tiene más arraigo. Casi que será mejor de aquí en más hablar en Lengua Común y mostrar cómo que no conocemos ninguna forma del Valyrio’_ pensaba con cierto regusto amargo de que el método que les permitía tener conversaciones paralelas delante de cualquiera en Muro sin que estos se enterasen realmente de lo que ellos decían, no podría ser usado más, o al menos no con tanta efectividad.

Al fondo contra la pared, permaneció de pie el cuarto hombre que había ingresado en la estancia y que no había hecho ni el amago de presentarse.

Aunque era obeso, no llegaba a los extremos del Keyholder que se hallaba sentado frente a él a su izquierda. Además su ropa era mucho más extravagante y ostentosa que la de los tres miembros de la entidad bancaria que habían tomado asiento ante el mostrador marmóreo. _‘Por la cantidad de joyas, anillos y riquezas que llevaba encima. Unido a su aspecto eminentemente Braavosi, diría que es el Sealord o algún magistrado del consejo Electivo al mismo’_ _a_ nalizó Rhaegar al terminar de observar a quiénes iban a ser sus interlocutores.

No tenían pensado contactar tan pronto con el dirigente de la ciudad libre essosi , pero _‘¿quiénes eran ellos para desaprovechar la oportunidad de matar dos pájaros con la misma piedra?’_

“Su visita es toda una sorpresa para nosotros, Príncipe Rhaegar. Hemos escuchado sobre su hermano y hermana, el príncipe Viserys y la princesa Daenerys Targaryen. Pero su reaparición entre el mundo de los vivos es una sorpresa incluso para nosotros. Pensábamos que todo aquél que moría, permanecía muerto. Pero bueno, otra sorpresa y algo nuevo que se aprende. Ahora díganos, ¿por qué vino _Su Excelencia_ a nuestra humilde institución?”

La mención de su hermano y de su hermana que ni conocía, por un momento lo desconcentraron. Pero recordó que podría saber aquello que ocultaban una vez concluida la negociación.

“Es lógico que un cliente acuda a revisar el estado de sus ahorros, ¿no? Aunque eso seguro que ya lo sabían” contestó a la pregunta con voz socarrona pero con gesto adusto y serio, a la par que cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho. Sin darles tiempo a contestar, ni a que preguntarán quiénes eran sus acompañantes, en caso que aún no lo supieran o hubieran unido las piezas, extendió su brazo derecho y señalando con el índice se dirigió al único de los tres banqueros con él que había tratado.

“Dígame Nestoris, ¿cómo se encuentran las bóvedas personales de la casa Targaryen? ¿Se le ha concedido a Robert Baratheon permiso para saquearlas también, al igual que a los _Siete Reinos?”_ dijo con voz de hierro, enlazada con el disgusto que se dejaba desprender por su voz en cada sílaba.

Un silencioso susurro pudo apreciarse por parte del _Sealord_ después de que Rhaegar hubiera dicho esas palabras. Rhaegar leyó el disgusto que rezumaba la expresión de Bessaro, mientras que Dimittis se dirigía a él frunciendo el ceño abiertamente.

Nestoris parecía simplemente divertido por la noción de que el _Banco de Hierro_ permitiera algo semejante. "La mano de Robert Baratheon ha intentado acceder a las bóvedas personales de su familia en repetidas ocasiones, pero no somos una institución cualquiera. Nosotros somos _el Banco de Hierro_. Por lo tanto, la caída en desgracia de su familia nunca tuvo influencia en las estrictas políticas del _Banco de Hierro_ de proteger la riqueza de sus honrados clientes.” Dijo el banquero _braavosi_ con orgullo en su seria voz.

"¿Y eso significa?" Preguntó Rhaegar con cierto sarcasmo.

“Que la sus ahorros se encuentran tal y como eran antes de que su padre, Aerys el segundo de su nombre, perdiera su corona. Las bóvedas _del Trono de Hierro_ , por otro lado... esa es una historia completamente diferente.”

"Está vacía" supuso inmediatamente al ver que sacaban el tema. Seguramente pretendían colocarles a ellos la deuda de Robert. "¿No es así?"

"No solo está vacía", dijo el Nestoris con cierto humor en su tono, mientras se atusaba la barba. “El _Trono de Hierro_ ha acumulado una gran cantidad de deuda durante el reinado de Robert Baratheon.”

“¿Cuánto hay depositado en nuestros cofres y cuanto adeuda el _Trono de Hierro?_ ” preguntó secamente Rhaegar. No pensaba entrar en el _juego_ que pretendía introducirle el banquero con que hacía dieciocho años había abierto sus cuentas. _‘Si no me falla la memoria, debería haber aproximadamente unos dos millones y medio de Dragones de oro,_ _las tiaras de las hermanas de Baelor, su banda de oro, joyas, libros y manuscritos’_

Sacando un pequeño pergamino de su manga, evidenciando que dé ante mano sabían al menos quién era él, comenzó a leer una serie de números que sin duda eran el saldo de sus ahorros.

“Dos millones y medio de _Dragones de Oro_. Medio millón menos de lo que adeuda el _Trono de Hierro_ , pero es algo que podríamos dejar pasar a cambio de que cuando esté _sentado de nuevo_ en el asiento que le pertenece, recuerde quienes le ayudaron a volver a él” le anunció Nestoris con voz amigable y una actitud que transmitía que el _Banco de Hierro_ vería bien _la_ _opción_ de cambio de Rey en _Westeros._

Los dos colegas del banquero y Sealord se mostraban impacientes y expectantes ante sus próximas palabras. Aegon seguía colocado en su sitio frente al mostrador, pero estaba siendo totalmente ignorado por los banqueros que tenían toda la atención puesta en él.

La actitud de su hijo era impasible y totalmente neutra. Pero en sus ojos, gracias a dos lunas día y noche con él, se veía el reflejo de que disfrutaba cuando era subestimado o dado por descontado por su aspecto adolescente. _‘Adopta la actitud de un zorro en un gallinero. ¿O debería ser la de un dragón ante cualquier guarida de animal_?’ pensaba jocosamente en su interior.

Avanzando hasta colocarse en un paso por detrás y  la derecha de _Egg_ , en un acto totalmente deliberado que mostraba su posición, echó un vistazo hacía la pared que hasta pocos instantes antes, había servido como respaldo para su espalda.

Lyanna estaba golpeando levemente con su pierna derecha a los niños que comenzaban a despertarse, mientras se recolocaba su capa gris oscura, ciñéndosela alrededor del peto de cuero y la cintura, a forma de toca cruzada. Lya se separó de la pared un par de palmos y se colocó un par de pasos por detrás de Aegon, recta y en tensión, con la mirada cerrada sobre los banqueros. La actitud de su mujer fue emulada rápidamente por Arya, que mientras procedía a colocarse a la izquierda de su tía, realizaba la misma maniobra que esta había hecho antes con su capa. _‘Hay veces que Arya parece una versión en miniatura de Lya. Son dos gotas de agua realmente’_ reflexionaba al apreciar a la una junto con la otra, en posturas similares, con el mismo peinado y la misma vestimenta.

Su escudero fue el último en llegar a su lugar, que no era otro que a la espalda de Aegon y la suya. Su capa-estandarte se la había ceñido del mismo modo que su hermana y su tía, mostrando el dragón blanco en su pecho, cuya llamarada rojo escarlata subía por su hombro derecho. Su largo pelo totalmente recostado sobre el lateral izquierdo de su cara, ocultando el hueco ocular y la lágrima de sangre. El ojo restante ofrecía el color turquesa profundo que mostraba cuando Bran se encontraba realmente presente en el sitio, cómo el mismo y no uno de sus alter-egos.

Estaba todo listo, era el momento de resarcirse por la derrota del _Tridente_ , o al menos cosechar una gran victoria, aunque no fuera una batalla militar en este caso. _‘Egg confía en mi capacidad de persuasión y de diplomacia para llevarlo a cabo. El mismo me ha pedido que fuese yo quién llevase la voz cantante en la negociación. No puedo fallarle’_ se juraba a sí mismo. Independientemente de si la decisión final de que él fuera el responsable de la negociación con la entidad de Braavos se debía a confianza en su capacidad, o a que la capacidad de diplomacia de Aegon era similar a la habilidad de Bran con una espada y posiblemente acabaría arrasando el edificio con todos los banqueros dentro, antes que conseguir la ayuda de estos.

Aclarándose la voz primero y mientras esbozaba una media sonrisa, a la vez que lanzaba una mirada fría a su contraparte. Pronunció con voz fría pero cercana, la frase que les permitiría conquistar _Essos_ sin derramar grandes cantidades de sangre, o haría que las campañas se convirtieran en un auténtico baño de sangre.

“Me parece que se equivocan. No venimos a pedir un crédito, ni un empréstito, ni a retirar el oro de mis cuentas, el cual no entiendo porque no se lo dieron a mi hermano y hermana al saber de ellos. No. Yo y mi familia venimos a proponerle una oferta que no podrán rechazar y que los enriquecerá infinitamente.”

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

“Ahora mismo, dispondrán de unos treinta millones de monedas de oro en sus bóvedas y otros treinta repartidos en diversos préstamos, empréstitos y negocios. ¿Es así?” Afirmó más que preguntó Rhaegar, confiando en que los números realizados entre él y el joven Tarly en _Barad Suvion[1]_ fueran correctos.

 _‘Si he sobrestimado la capacidad de generar riquezas que tienen, nuestros propios cálculos y proyectos a futuro deberán ser totalmente revisadas. No obstante si he subestimado su capacidad adquisitiva y de ahorro, posiblemente vean nuestro plan cómo algo contrario a sus intereses. Espero no fallar. Necesito que salga bien, tanto para resarcirme con mi pasado, cómo para demostrarle a mi hijo que yo también puedo llevar la carga del proyecto’_ pensaba internamente mientras observaba cómo los tres _Keyholders_ se aproximaban entre sí para susurrarse algo, que era imperceptible desde el lugar en que se encontraban Aegon y él.

“No sabemos cómo lo ha sabido, pero sí. Los números que maneja sobre nosotros son correctos. ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con su cuenta abierta en nuestra entidad?” preguntó secamente Dimittis, con voz que mostraba un deje de temblor e incertidumbre.

Los colegas del banquero tenían expresiones que se podrían denominar cómo de incredulidad y sorpresa tras la pétrea fachada que mostraban. El que más expresiones había demostrado hasta ahora, a excepción de la hostilidad poco contenida de Dimittis, era el grueso hombre en colorida ropa que Rhaegar suponía era el _Sealord. ‘Y el rostro de este refleja curiosidad y oportunidad de negocio a partes iguales. Parece que al menos saldremos hoy de aquí con el apoyo del responsable braavosi’_   se regocijaba internamente, mientras analizaba la situación y actitudes de los presentes.

Su actitud corporal, hasta ese momento distendida, dio paso a una de tensión y rectitud. Su mirada clavada en los tres banqueros. Con su metálica y armónica voz, antaño tan renombrada en _Los Siete Reinos_ , Rhaegar decidió explicar exactamente el motivo de su presencia y la de su familia en la institución braavosi.

“No tiene nada que ver. Pero reitero, no venimos en relación a la cuenta abierta por la casa Targaryen. Hemos venido porque vamos adquirir y a ser los propietarios del _Banco de Hierro,_ para renombrarlo y convertirlo en la casa de la moneda y acuñación del nuevo _Feudo Libre de Valyria._ Una vez realizada esa _formalidad_ , _ustedes_ lo continuarán gestionando en _nuestro nombre_ y _por_ _nosotros”_ contestó con total seriedad y sin un temblor en su voz Rhaegar.

“Perdone _Su Excelencia,_ ¿pero nos está tomando el pelo? Comprendo que volver de entre los muertos puede ser una experiencia difícil de digerir y más teniendo en cuenta el historial de su familia… Pero  tenga clara una cosa: ¡Qué ustedes vuelvan a tener dragones, no les da ningún derecho o potestad para reclamar la propiedad de algo que no es suyo! Tráigannos ciento cincuenta millones en monedas de oro y a lo mejor comenzaríamos a discutir la posible partición de la propiedad” contestó abruptamente Dimittis, que a duras penas podía contenerse.

Su tono estridente y vitriólico destilaba un odio hacia ellos que casi era palpable. El ceño fruncido, su boca entre abierta con la mandíbula apretada. Los brazos y las manos extendidas sobre el mostrador de mármol negro. Todo en la actitud del banquero transmitía odio hacia lo que acaba de escuchar y por ende hacia su persona en particular y su familia en general.

El banquero que por ahora parecía el responsable máximo de la entidad, o al menos el encargado de llevar el peso de la negociación, estaba mostrando desde el principio una abierta hostilidad hacia su presencia en _su banco_ y así lo estaba haciendo notar, tratando de ponerles incómodos desde su primera palabra. Ahora sin embargo, no hablaba sólo el odio. También hablaba su orgullo, el cual le había traicionado.

“Ehem” interrumpió con una tos seca su hijo a su izquierda. Aegon continuaba totalmente erguido y en tensión, dando la impresión de ser al menos dos palmos más alto que Rhaegar, cuando realmente su hijo era medio palmo más bajo.

El rostro serio pero sereno de Aegon, no mostraba una sola fisura. Era imposible saber que pasaba por la cabeza de su hijo. Sus ojos para un desconocido parecían fijos en el infinito, mostrando el brillo plateado y purpúreo sobre fondo negro al que tan acostumbrado estaban los cercanos a Aegon. Pero si uno conocía las miradas de su hijo, podía saber que la mirada que tenía en esos momentos no era una ausente o desinteresada. No. Los ojos de _Egg_ en esos momentos tampoco transmitían molestia por las alusiones a la _locura_ de la casa Targaryen, o enfado por el más que sutil insulto referido hacía ellos por las circunstancias que los habían devuelto al mundo de los vivos.

Los ojos de su hijo brillaban cómo los de un niño al que se le está haciendo un presente por el día de su nombre. El veteado púrpura de sus ojos parecía emitir descargas de luz gracias al contraste con las venas plateadas que atravesaban su negro iris.

 _‘¡Y no es para menos! Ya han puesto un precio. Ahora es el momento de que acepten cómo van a obtenerlo. Además es unos ciento cincuenta millones menos de lo que habían estimado que pedirían’_ pensaba con cierta excitación interna, pero mostrándose igual de impasible que Aegon, tratando de no mostrar que tenían a los _Keyholders_ allí donde los querían.

“Me parece estimados _Noho, Tycho y Bessaro,_ que no han terminado de entender del todo a mi padre, _Su Excelencia_ Rhaegar Targaryen. Nosotros, es decir, mi madre, _Su Excelencia Lyanna Targaryen,_ mi hermana _Su Excelencia_ Arya Stark y mi hermano y escudero, _Su Excelencia Brandon Stark_ vamos a hacerles una oferta _irrechazable,_ que hará palidecer a esos ciento cincuenta millones en monedas de oro que nos piden por la mitad de su organización.” comenzó a decirles Aegon a los _Keyholders_ que se encontraban frente a ellos dos, para hacer una pausa en su locución. Su tono era cálido y persuasivo, aunque con acero en él.

Aegon hablaba con la confianza de aquél que puede refrendar con acciones aquello que dice. Algo que no había pasado desapercibido para los banqueros, del mismo modo que no pasó desapercibido el apellido de Arya y Bran, ante el que mostraron un atisbo de sorpresa en sus casi permanentes neutros rostros

“Nosotros, con nuestros dragones y gracias a sus contactos e influencia financiera, vamos a poner la economía de casi dos continentes directamente bajo su control. A través de sus negocios con las élites dirigentes de las _Ciudades Libre_ s, ustedes se encargarán de acercarlas a nuestro proyecto. Si para mañana al anochecer los _Keyholders_ no han decidido cedernos generosamente su propiedad de la entidad mediante un contrato firmado en presencia del consejo electivo de _Keyholders y Magistrados_ al _Banco_ y al _Sealord_ , nos aseguraremos que los próximos _Keyholders_ electos si lo hagan. No se trata de sí el _Banco de Hierro_ va a ser nuestro o no. Lo que estamos tratando en esta negociación es si será nuestro bajo su dirección o bien, bajo una nueva y remozada dirección, más en sintonía con nosotros, los nuevos propietarios de la entidad.” Sentenció Aegon de forma que daba a entender que cada una de sus palabras era cierta y la amenaza tras ellas, una seguridad.

Bessaro y Nestoris se miraron entre ellos como con curiosidad, no obstante antes que cualquiera de los dos pudiera dirigirse a ellos o a Dimittis, esté último parecía haber recibido una bofetada y no le había sentado en absoluto bien. El rostro neutro había dado paso a uno descompuesto por la rabia.

“¿Crees que puedes asustarnos con amenazas, niño? ¿Crees que tú con tu espada y armadura bonita y tu dragón salido de las leyendas podéis hacer algo que ni el antiguo _Feudo_ pudo hacer? ¿Quién eres tú que en todo este rato no has hablado y ni tan si quiera has sido presentado? El único hijo que Rhaegar Targaryen tuvo fue asesinado por un caballero de las _Westerlands_ durante el saqueo de _King’s Landing._ Así que a no ser que estemos ante otro _divino retorno_ a la vida por parte de los muertos, corta la charla y deja hablar a tus mayores.” Concluyó Dimittis, fijando su mirada cejijunta en el rostro de su hijo, tratando de intimidarlo. Aunque viendo la media sonrisa pícara que se comenzaba a dibujar en sus labios, pero que no alcanzaba sus ojos, el efecto producido por el banquero braavosi había sido cualquiera menos el que este pretendía.

“Soy Aegon Targaryen, _el Dragón._ Mi dragón no es uno cualquiera, es _El Terror Negro._ Mi espada es _Blackfyre_ y sólo con esta armadura podría comprar la _Ciudad Libre de Braavos_ si así me pareciera. Seguramente estas referencias les suenan de hace trescientos años a su institución ¿O me equivoco? Pensé que tras perdonar a esta ciudad por su alianza encubierta con _Volantis_ , recordarían la magnanimidad de la casa Targaryen. Pero parece que han perdido todo respeto por nosotros, así que volveré a reiterar una advertencia por última vez.”

El rugido de _Balerion_ apostilló las palabras de _Egg,_ retumbando por el monumental edificio hasta hacerlo temblar en sus ciclópeos cimientos.

“Les estamos dando una única opción: únanse a nosotros y ayúdennos a crear un nuevo mundo, o perezcan en las cenizas del viejo” concluyó Aegon la declaración de intenciones realizada por su alada montura. La mirada aparentemente perdida en la lejanía, había dado paso a una de predador sobre su presa. Sus ojos totalmente cerrados en la figura central tras el mostrador, el cual parecía haber perdido toda su bravata.

‘ _Al fin entiendo por qué su obsesión con el Banco de Hierro. Estos se encontraban detrás de la guerra Essosi de Volantis durante el Siglo de la Sangre. Guerra que según Aegon, fue mil veces más sangrienta que la Conquista y todo por el afán de Volantis de establecerse en un lugar que no le correspondía. O al menos eso clama. Imagino que con su obsesión por el restablecimiento de Valyria, al Dragón no le debió hacer ninguna gracia que unos prófugos del Feudo apoyasen a una colonia del mismo para hacerse con el poder en todo el continente. Y todo ello, con el negocio de la esclavitud de fondo’_ procesaba Rhaegar la nueva información que había adquirido sobre la vida pasada de su hijo. _‘Vida de la cual apenas habla. Salvo eventos conocidos por todo el mundo, o sobre cómo eran las hermanas del Conquistador, apenas nada sabían sobre los dos y veinte días del nombre que Egg había pasado en el cuerpo del Dragón’_ No obstante aquello que no contaba directamente, podían inferirlo en base a comentarios o memorias sueltas que iba diciendo en algunos momentos.

Gracias a dichos comentarios y memorias, especialmente su cuñado Benjen, Bran y él, habían sido capaces de ver atisbos del _Dragón_ ante ellos y de episodios de la vida de este. Esto era algo que Arya aún no había terminado de asimilar del todo bien, ya que según ella clamaba, era la persona que más conocía a _Jon._ Verla con cara sorprendida ante gestos y actitudes de su hijo, venía inmediatamente acompañado con una mirada de tristeza y pérdida en la dirección a la que Aegon no miraba. _‘Lya debería hablar con ella y explicarle que ahora su hermano llevaba una carga sobre los hombros que no le permitía ser igual que antes’_.

Aunque realmente Rhaegar pensaba que tras tanto tiempo en la piel del _Conquistador_ , el _Jon_ que conocían los Stark previo al ritual de Visenya, estaba totalmente muerto. _‘En cierta forma Egg mató al niño que había en él durante esos dos y veinte días del nombre dentro del alma del Conquistador. Se hizo un hombre desde el papel de uno de los hombres más influyentes de la historia de Planetos. Por el bien de Arya espero que ella sea capaz de madurar igual de rápido que Bran, aunque sin rituales de magia de sangre por medio. Si no podría llegar a ser un problema. Por muy cambiado que esté, dudo que a Egg le siente bien saber que su hermanita ya no lo ve con los mismos ojos’_ Pensaba Rhaegar con cierto temor a que se distanciaran ambos.

Aunque Aegon clamase tener siete y treinta días del nombre, a Rhaegar le costaba desprenderse del proteccionismo paterno. Y sin duda trataría de evitar el sufrimiento de su hijo, el cual era junto con Lya, su motivación para continuar adelante.

De cierta manera, entre su hijo y él formaban un tándem en el que _Egg_ esgrimía el palo y Rhaegar la zanahoria. Si ese enfoque no servía de primeras, luego era el turno de Bran para instalar auténtico pánico en los corazones del otro bando negociador. Un par de palabras de su sobrino podían hacer temblar como una gelatina al más impasible de los hombres, pensaba Rhaegar sobre el posible discurrir de las negociaciones que estaban teniendo lugar. No obstante su hijo lo devolvió al presente.

“Padre, si tienes el gusto, podrías proseguir con tu explicación a nuestra audiencia. Te habías quedado en cómo haremos para disparar sus beneficios” le dijo cálidamente mientras se giraba para dirigirle una mirada afectiva y extendía sus brazos en dirección a los _Banqueros._

Aclarándose la voz, Rhaegar retornó mentalmente a lo que tenía entre manos. Poniendo su voz más _aristocrática_ y confiada, prosiguió con lo que iba a pasar. _‘No cabe lugar a la duda. Los primeros que tenemos que estar convencidos del éxito de esta empresa somos nosotros. No podemos permitir que alguien perciba duda respecto a nuestros planes’._

“Mediante la fundación de nueve provincias en _Essos,_ la ya fundada provincia de _Tar Nu Fuin_ a ahorcajadas del Muro, en el _Norte_ de _Westeros,_ el pliegue de este último _Reino_ ante mi hijo Aegon y la futura, pero inevitable restitución de la casa Targaryen en su legítimo lugar sobre el _Trono de Hierro,_ vamos a recrear el viejo _Feudo Franco de Valyria_. Sin embargo, este no tendrá este esclavitud y será un ente común, donde no habrá súbditos, ni nobleza como está concebida ahora. Habrá ciudadanos y ciudadanas iguales ante las leyes y la justicia, trabajando en aras de mejorar el que será conocido de aquí en más cómo _el Feudo Libre de Valyria_.”

Sin dar tiempo a que contestasen, haciendo un gesto con su mano derecha elevada, Rhaegar prosiguió con la explicación “La casa Targaryen y el _Feudo Libre_ adquirirán todos los medios productivos y extractivos entre las _Westerlands_ en Westeros y Qarth en Essos, entre el _Muro_ y las _Tierras del Verano Eterno_. Gracias a nosotros, su organización será la afortunada de gestionar todo ello, poniendo la explotación y comercialización en manos de la nueva dirección de la _Banca Libre de Valyria.”_

“¿Cómo es que su _Conquista_ y guerras van a traer beneficios a nuestra institución?” preguntó con cierto interés Nestoris.

“Ustedes se harán cargo de todo el comercio en ambos continentes y más allá. Tendrán el monopolio único y libre de impuesto en la explotación de recursos naturales considerados como propios del _Feudo._ Podrán dirigir el mercado, controlar el tráfico de mercancías, orientar las compras y optimizar la producción de artesanías y materiales de lujo.” Rhaegar hizo una pausa para que los banqueros ante él pensaran sólo en el beneficio que podría reportar lo que estaban ofreciéndoles. Sabían que la codicia era la mejor arma para negociar con la entidad _braavosi_ y esta reunión se basaba en explotarla. Por ende era el momento de terminar de despertarles sus instintos para los negocios.

“Ustedes tendrán el control total de la economía en todo territorio bajo dominios del _Feudo Libre de Valyria_ y sólo el consejo de la casa Targaryen podrá vetar o alterar sus decisiones en temas económicos y comerciales”  Sus últimas palabras dirigidas a los tres banqueros y al _Sealord,_ al que se le habían abierto los ojos cómo platos, servían para mostrar la magnitud del negocio que podrían dominar. Los _Keyholders_ seguían con la misma fachada imperturbable, pero la codicia ante los posibles beneficios en caso de que la aventura saliera bien, se podía ver claramente en sus miradas.

“También se encargarán de recaudar los impuestos y realizar el censo del _Feudo Libre._ Dichos impuestos podrá usarlos para amortizar todo gasto sin retorno de beneficios que se haya realizado. De esa forma, en aproximadamente cinco años, creemos que la _Banca Libre de Valyria_ acapararía un mercado comercial y de ahorros de alrededor de entre trescientos y trescientos cincuenta millones en monedas de oro” Delineó Rhaegar alguna de las funciones que tendría en adelante la _Banca Libre._ Sin duda esta sería una medida que costaría ser establecida y en ser aceptada, pero si la _Banca_ era capaz de ejercer presión en los clientes, para ser ellos los receptores de los impuestos en vez de los regidores de las ciudades o reinos, mucho del capital que se perdía en la recolección, ahora iría a las arcas del _Feudo Libre._

“Junto a todo esto, calculamos que necesitaremos acuñar y poner en circulación durante las próximas doce lunas, aproximadamente entre cincuenta y cien millones de monedas que se llamarán _Dragones de Oro_ , al igual que otros cien millones en una nueva moneda con mayor _peso_ que los _venados de plata_ , que se llamará _Lobo de Plata_. Del mismo modo acuñarán quinientos millones de monedas de cobre que se denominarán _soles de cobre._ Deberán usar estaño en la aleación de las monedas menores y plata en las de oro.”

“¿Cuál es el objetivo de semejante inversión? Con semejante cantidad de dinero circulante habrá gente rica que dejará de serlo en el momento…” trató de cortarlo Dimittis, pero Rhaegar estaba comenzando a hartarse del hombrecillo cejijunto , por lo que fijó la mirada más fría que era capaz de invocar sobre el braavosi y finalizó el por qué de semejante creación de riqueza, “El objetivo de esta inyección monetaria en la economía de ambos continentes, es que el banco acabe teniendo una base de negocio de aproximadamente doscientos cincuenta millones de dragones de oro y su equivalencia en moneda de plata.”

“¿Y cómo sugiere _Su Excelencia_ que prácticamente dupliquemos nuestra capacidad acuñadora y de donde saldrá un mercado capaz de reportar beneficios anuales de casi cuatrocientos millones en moneda de oro?” preguntó con total incredulidad el gordísimo banquero que se encontraba a la derecha de Dimittis.

“Las colinas y montañas al noreste de _Qohor_ y las montañas ándalas tienen los mayores depósitos minerales conocidos. De ahí extraeremos para que ustedes los usen…” trató de explicar Rhaegar de donde iban a sacar oro, plata, estaño, hierro y otros minerales que iban a necesitar a gran escala en los próximos cinco años, pero lo Interrumpió Aegon secamente y con frialdad, cansado de que tuvieran que explicarse. Poniéndole el brazo derecho sobre su pecho en un gesto que mostraba que no valía la pena continuar con la explicación, le lanzó una mirada de cariño pero que demostraba que estaba cansado de dar tanta vuelta y tener que explicar algo que, sin duda, tendrían que volver a explicar mañana.

“Esa es su misión y por eso mismo les vamos a permitir no sólo conservar su vida, sino también su puesto en la gerencia y dirección de la nueva _Banca Libre de Valyria._ Deben contar que cómo nueva tesorería y casa de la moneda del _Feudo Libre de Valyria_ este invertirá cómo mínimo sesenta millones de _dragones de oro_ para hacer frente al compromiso de un _dragón de oro_ al año por ciudadano o súbdito del _Feudo_. Nosotros les proveeremos de lo que necesiten, que sepan o no, hacer lo que les pedimos ya no es mi problema _._ ” Reverberó la voz de Aegon  en _Alto Valyrio_ a través de la alargada estancia.

El tacto de su hijo a la hora de negociar desde luego que era extremo, pero a veces servía como un gran aliciente para convencer al otro lado de que mejor estar con ellos que contra ellos. Rhaegar por su parte se conformaba con su papel de diplomático y voz del _Feudo._ Al ser el segundo al mando, él se podía permitir aparecer cómo más benévolo que _Egg,_ algo que además iba en línea con su forma de proceder políticamente antes de su muerte.

Viendo que tenían la plena atención de los banqueros, procedió a terminar de exponer los planes en los que se basarían la conquista. La forma en que controlarían a los _ciudadanos y ciudadanas_ bajo sus _Dominios_.

“Para todo esto se hará un censo, que será fundamental para la administración del _Feudo Libre de Valyria_ , siendo el factor decisivo a la hora del acceso al _Consejo Provincial o el Consejo del Feudo libre,_ que serán los órganos electivos, al modo del que tienen ustedes aquí en _Braavos_ o en la _Night’s Watch_ y que servirán de enlace entre el señor del _Feudo,_ la casa Targaryen y las distintas provincias y reinos del dominio”  Explicaba mientras accedía con su mano derecha a la saca que colgaba del cinto a la espalda de su cintura, oculta tras su capa. Extrajo el enrollado pergamino que había sido reelaborado una y otra vez, con la finalidad de dejar por escrito la forma en que se regiría el _Feudo Libre de Valyria._

Dando un par de pasos en dirección al mostrador, pero sin rebasar la posición de su hijo, apoyó el pergamino en la parte frontal del mostrador, lugar donde además obligaría a que se levantasen de sus asientos para agarrarlo.

“En este pergamino esta todo detallado*****” les dijo con una sonrisa, tras lo cual se giró y volvió sobre sus pasos. Lya y Arya le dirigieron miradas de cariño y orgullo, a la vez que Arya levantaba levemente su mano izquierda levantando el pulgar, en señal de felicitación y de que habían conseguido lo que pretendían.

Al volver a girarse y dirigir su mirada hacía los banqueros, pudo ver que  el pergamino había sido extendido en el centro, justo delante de Dimittis. Estaba siendo contemplado por los tres banqueros que ahora se hallaban de pie inclinados sobre el mostrador. Incluso el obeso hombre en colorida ropa, se había colocado tras el asiento de Dimittis desde donde sin duda podría ver los contenidos escritos.

Tras unos minutos, consideró que ya habían tenido tiempo para digerir lo que había escrito de su puño y letra, por lo que con un tono cercano y con cierto humor, terminó de explicar algunas cosas. “Imagino que ustedes entrarán en la primera clase censitaria, lo que les permitirá retener su puesto en la dirección, pues desde mañana a la noche la _Banca de Valyria_ es parte de la administración del _Feudo Libre._ No obstante como entenderán, las dos primeras categorías no percibirán salario al desempeñar magistraturas” algo que acompaño con una sonrisa en su rostro.

“Para conseguir este censo, contarán con la ayuda de la nueva _Ciudadela del Conocimiento_ que hemos creado en _Barad Suvion_ bajo la organización y dirección del príncipe Aemon Targaryen. Crearán un archivo con todas y cada de una de las personas que adquiera, o haya adquirido, la ciudadanía del _Feudo Libre._ Al firmar el contrato de ciudadanía y realizar el doble juramento a la casa Targaryen y al _Feudo Libre de Valyria_ han de registrarse y por ende ser sujetos al censo. Representantes especiales de su institución engrosarán las filas del aparato administrativo de cada provincia. En cada regimiento del ejército habrá un miembro de la institución cómo pagador y estipendiario” Aportó Aegon con un tono y actitud menos amenazadora que en su anterior intervención, pero con frialdad y acero en la voz y actitud. Su mirada seguía siendo la de un dragón jugando con su presa.

“¿Cómo proponen que hagamos un censo a tan vasta escala? Si aceptásemos su oferta, lo primero es que no tenemos personal suficiente para semejante dispersión. Lo segundo es que no todo el mundo está dispuesto a dejarse auditar y menos por nuestra institución. Y por acabar ¿Se dan cuenta que lo proponen no sólo es conocer las riquezas de toda persona que se encuentre bajo su poder, sino cambiar por completo el sistema productivo y social del mundo? Si entiendo bien lo que nos han expuesto y consiguen lo que tienen planeado, hablamos de  que entre cincuenta y cinco y sesenta millones de personas tendrán sus vidas reguladas y compartimentadas por ustedes y la administración del _Feudo Libre.”_ Les dijo Nestoris, dirigiéndose tanto a _Egg,_ cómo a él. Sin duda parecía que le gustaba el plan, pero tenía dudas de su viabilidad. Al contrario que sus colegas, la actitud y mirada de Nestoris era totalmente receptiva, sin ninguna hostilidad. Aunque desde la intervención de Aegon y tras comprender la profundidad y escala de lo que pretendían, mostraba cierto respeto, e incluso algo de temor.

“Nos damos cuenta. Somos plenamente conscientes de ello y si llegamos a un acuerdo feliz, podremos explicarles exactamente porque esta medida que parece extrema, será muy necesaria en el futuro no muy lejano. Por lo demás, son el _Banco de Hierro_ , o lo eran. Reclamen sus deudas y vean de donde provienen las riquezas de sus deudores. No tengo la menor duda que estos buscarán hasta el último ser con riquezas para poder pagar su deuda, realizando parte de su futuro trabajo. Sigan a las riquezas y tendremos gran parte del censo hecho.” Sentenció Aegon en la voz que Lya llamaba la _voz de Conquistador_. Era un tono que no admitía discusión y que impelía a cumplir con lo que decía.

“Y dígame _Su Gracia,_ esos salvajes de más allá del _Muro_ que según usted son _ciudadanos_ de su _Renacido Feudo Franco de Valyria,_ ¿se han arrodillado ante usted en señal de sumisión y reconocimiento? Si mal no recuerdo, viven al otro lado del _Muro_ por el hecho de que ellos no se arrodillan ante nadie. _Ni si quiera ante usted_ cuando _conquistó_ las tierras allende el _Mar Angosto_ , si es que eso es posible. Aunque parece ser que hoy es un día que desafía lo posible ¿no está de acuerdo _Su Gracia?_ ” preguntó con, disgusto y sorna Dimittis a Egg. Su hijo vio el cambio en el gesto de actitud y tono de Dimittis y por un momento le pareció ver que Aegon estaba a punto de reírse.

La ironía y desprecio en la voz de Dimittis, al igual que las risitas que dejó salir Bessaro, cuando sin el creerlo ni saberlo, correctamente Dimittis identificó a su hijo con el _Conquistador_ de _Westeros,_ parecían divertir a Aegon más que molestarle _. ‘Si supiera que con su ironía está refiriéndose a él por la titulación debida se mordería la lengua. Su hostilidad hacia nosotros ha llevado a que su orgullo reluzca y sin saberlo, está entrando totalmente al juego que habíamos planteado. Y el gordo se está ganando un destino similar a Dimittis. Posiblemente si Nestoris se muestra sincero, acabará siendo el futuro magistrado de la Banca’_ concluyó Rhaegar al analizar a los hombres que tenían ante ellos.

“Me alegra que me pregunte eso _estimado Noho._ Resulta que tras un encontronazo con un ahora difunto líder de clan _salvaje, Ratthleshirt se llamaba_ para más señales, en el que este insultó a mi hermano, aquí Su Excelencia Brandon Stark, tuve que tener una conversación con los diferentes líderes tribales y de clanes del _Norte del Muro._ Estos tras escuchar mi generosa oferta, aceptaron que era posible una vida mejor al sur del _Muro._ Por ende decidieron hacer el doble juramento y firmar el contrato. Según el último recuento, alrededor de 103.000 ciudadanos y ciudadanas del _Feudo Libre de Valyria_ residen en la provincia de _Forlond”_ explicó Aegon plantando una sonrisa falsa en su cara, que no disimulaba, ni trataba de disimular el disgusto que le estaba provocando el _Keyholder._

“¿Y cuál fue esa generosa oferta?” preguntó _Bessaro_ con un tono que de genuina curiosidad.

Encogiéndose de hombros y de forma totalmente casual, su hijo respondió a la pregunta “En resumidas palabras: Uníos a mí, o acabaré con todos vosotros seáis ancianos, mujeres, niños u hombres, en menos de quince minutos” dijo Aegon con total normalidad y cómo si de algo corriente se tratase.

El silencio que se hizo tras esas palabras, podría haber sido roto porr la caída de un alfiler en la estancia. _‘Aunque nosotros sabemos perfectamente que en ningún momento tuvo la intención de acabar con todo el Pueblo Libre, estos hombres no lo necesitan saber. Al menos por ahora. SI piensan que somos capaces de eso, sin duda se lo pensarán dos veces antes de traicionarnos. Por no mencionar que la idea ni fue de Egg, sino de Branraven’_

“De hecho uno de su líderes, Tormund _Giantsbane,_ me dijo que si les hubiera pedido arrodillarse no habrían aceptado la oferta y nos habrían intentado asesinar, pero que un juramento a cambio de esperanzas al sur del _Muro_ y opciones de una nueva vida como _iguales_ al resto del mundo, resultaba todo ventajas para ellos. Son un pueblo peculiar desde luego...” dijo Aegon rompiendo el momento de tensión, mientras levantaba una ceja mirando de reojo hacia Lya y Arya que lo estaban mirando con cara de estar reprimiéndose la risa ante el eufemismo que su hijo acababa de decir en consideración al _Pueblo Libre._

“Aún así alguno que otro dobló la rodilla ante mí, pero el asunto es que me da igual si creen quién soy o quiénes somos. Me da igual si creen que es posible hacer lo que ya hemos hecho y lo que vamos hacer. Mañana a la noche volveremos para verlos y conocer su decisión.” Continuó Aegon con un tono de acero y ahora una actitud totalmente tensa y amenazadora. “Pero les advierto una cosa. Cómo alguno de ustedes, o alguien en su nombre o en el nombre del de la institución, trate de hacernos algo a mi familia o a mí, pueden estar seguros que mañana a la noche los términos de la negociación no serán tan generosos cómo lo han sido hoy. Recuerden. _La Banca Libre_ con ustedes tres donde se encuentran, dando lo mejor de sí mismos para cumplir con nuestros objetivos, o habrá otros tres sentados donde se encuentran pasado mañana, en la sede de la _Banca Libre_. Buenas noches y hasta mañana”

Tras eso Aegon hizo una exagerada reverencia, giró sus talones y se encaminó hacia la dorada puerta por la que ingresaron, seguido de Arya, Lya, Bran y por último quedó él ante los tres _Keyholders_  y el gordinflón que se hallaba de pie tras ellos.

 _“Estimados Tycho, Bessaro y Dimittis_ , imagino que tienen mucho que pensar y algunas cosas que poner en orden antes de poder contestarnos.  Mañana antes del anochecer volveremos a reunirnos aquí en presencia de los restantes _Keyholders_ y  los _Magistrados._ Espero que sepan cual es la mejor decisión para ustedes y su organización. Y aunque creo que no hace falta ser reiterativo, sea afirmativa o negativa su respuesta, espero que no se les ocurra hacer ninguna tontería de aquí a mañana. Mi hijo no lleva bien la traición y temo que su imponente edificio no resistirá el calor de los fuegos de _Balerion._ Buenas noches” se despidió Rhaegar con su voz más dulce y persuasiva, pero que estaba enlazada por acero en el tono y en su gesto. Tras ello se giró y se encaminó a paso rápido hacia su familia.

 

* * *

Cuando tras recorrer el largo pasillo llegaron a las interminables escaleras que los devolverían a la plaza, Arya dejó de caminar a su lado, para al frenarse tirarle de la mano para que él se pusiera a su altura.

“Tío” le dijo susurrando cuando se agachó, en su _Alto Valyrio_ con marcadísimo acento norteño “Nos está siguiendo el gordinflón de la ropa graciosa. ¿Le lanzo la daga?” pregunto su sobrina llevando su mano izquierda a la daga que tenía en su cintura oculta tras su capa, mientras dirigía sus ojos a espaldas de donde se encontraban.

Al girarse y ver a lo que hacía referencia Arya, vio que tal cómo él pensaba por la descripción que le había dado su sobrina, el que él creía era el _Sealord_ de Braavos, los estaba siguiendo, tratando de respirar entre amplias bocanadas de aire.

Durante toda la reunión con los representantes de la futura _Banca Libre de Valyria_ el obeso hombre no había pronunciado una sola palabra. No obstante parecía que había estado calculando la situación, mirándolos fijamente a los cinco y midiendo su tiempo.

Sin duda el hombre había llegado a la conclusión de que era mejor no ligar su destino con el de aquellos que aún controlaban el _Banco de Hierro. ‘Lo que demuestra que es muy inteligente y agudo. El que venga tras nuestra en vez de tras los banqueros indica que nuestros planes para Essos son de su agrado y ve que puede sacar provecho de nosotros. No me cabe la menor duda que querrá erigirse como nuestro principal aliado en Braavos a cambio de mantener su posición y privilegios. Veremos si tras exponerle aquello que tenemos pensado para la ciudad-libre sigue siendo de la misma opinión’_ pensaba mientras veía como el obeso hombre en colorida vestimenta se aproximaba al lugar donde ahora se encontraba toda la familia parada.

Al quedarse atrás, sin duda Lyanna, _Egg_ y Bran debieron darse la vuelta y observar quién se aproximaba. Su hijo se había colocado delante de su madre, casi a su lado, mientras Bran continuaba en el primero de los escalones, aparentemente ausente de todo lo que estaba pasando ahora _‘Debe estar cambiando-pieles con algún cuervo o guiando a los lobos hacia la plaza del Banco de Hierro’_ pensó mientras levantaba la mirada y observaba a su espalda.

“ _Su Gracia, Sus Excelencias”_ dijo en lengua común quebrada con fuertes dejes de la jerga _braavosi._ El saludo vino acompañado con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza en su dirección y una leve reverencia de hombros y brazos.

 _‘Sin duda pretende agradar. Un lame-botas trepador sin duda’_ reflexionó rápidamente Rhaegar al analizar el gesto corporal, tono y actitud del supuesto _Sealord_.

“Me alegra en el corazón la vuelta de las _Dragones_ a su continente natal. Ya iba siendo hora de que alguien se plantee poner orden a este antaño esplendoroso continente, que hoy día va cada vez más hacia la deriva. Sin duda para llevar a cabo tamaña empresa como el renacimiento del _Feudo Franco de…”_  decía pomposamente el obeso hombre, para ser cortado bruscamente por la mano derecha levantada de su hijo, acompañada por una mirada capaz de matar.

“ _Feudo Libre._ Reitero lo que ha dicho mi padre a los miembros provisionales de la gerencia de la _Banca Libre de Valyria:_ La esclavitud, sea de forma directa o indirecta que es apoyada o perpetrada, será perseguida sin descanso y sin clemencia.” La brusca irrupción de Aegon demostraba que al igual que él, su hijo había calado rápidamente las intenciones de del orondo hombre.  

“¿Quién es usted _Señor_? Creo que su nombre o estatus no fue pronunciando durante la reunión que mantuvieron mi hijo y mi marido con esos banqueros” interpeló Lya con tono inquisitivo e imperativo, enlazado con disgusto al referirse a los _Keyholders._

“¡Oh Su Excelencia Lyanna Targaryen! ¡las historias de su belleza palidecen al verla a usted en persona! Si yo fuera el afortunado de poseer su corazón, sin duda iría a la guerra contra los mismísimos dothrakis.” Dijo el obeso con tono dulzón y acaramelado, rebosando falsedad en él. Sus ojos estaban recorriendo la figura de su mujer con lujuria y apreciación, como si de un objeto que pudiera comprar se tratase. El dardo lanzado hacia su persona, acusándolo de iniciar una guerra por Lya, le había producido el efecto físico de un golpe. No obstante, Rhaegar consiguió no darse ni por aludido y continuó contemplando con su máscara de neutralidad, como el hombre trataba de adular a su esposa.

“ _Su Excelencia_ no escuchó mi nombre, porque preferí no ser presentado hasta saber exactamente con quién estaba tratando. Pese a lo increíble de su situación, alguien en mi posición reconocería fácilmente quienes son ustedes. Ferrego Antaryon es mi nombre, el _Sealord de Braavos_ para servirles” las formas, actitudes y tono del obeso Sealord interactuando con Lya, le confirmó rápidamente una cosa de la que Aegon le había avisado en repetidas ocasiones _‘Distinto continente, Distintas personas. Mismo juego. A veces pienso si no sería mejor irnos la familia y los Stark restantes a una isla perdida cerca de las islas del verano y dejar que los Otros erradiquen cualquier atisbo de vida. Al menos las marionetas reanimadas de los Otros no tratan de aprovecharse o matarse entre ellos’_

El Sealord ahora posó una mirada exculpatoria en dirección a Aegon, cruzando sus brazos sobre su amplísima barriga, mientras juntaba las palmas de sus manos en señal de disculpa. “ _Su Gracia,_ respecto a mi anterior lapsus en referencia a la denominación de _su empresa,_ mis más sinceras disculpas _._ La _novedad_ de la _nueva impronta_ , frente a la _costumbre_ del _sello tradicional_ de Valyria podrá ser problemática en el tiempo inmediato. No obstante estoy seguro que mañana a la noche cenando podremos ultimar los detalles de nuestra alianza y del papel que mi ciudad desempeñará en el futuro _Feudo Libre de Valyria_.” Anunció pomposamente el _Sealord_ su invitación, acompañado del sutil comentario sobre la esclavitud, casi imperceptible pero presente. _‘Igual que sus intenciones de ser un par al Feudo y no un súbdito’_. Antes que ninguno pudiera responder, el _Sealord_ continuó con un discurso que parecía llevar pensando desde que conoció sus planes.

“Cómo gesto de mi buena voluntad y de la _Ciudad Libre de Braavos_ les voy a revelar un secreto que implica a su familia y que seguro borrará mi anterior confusión” dijo ahora con voz cantarina y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que no le llegaba a los ojos. Su postura continuaba con los brazos cruzados sobre su barriga y las palmas juntas. “Pese a que me gustaría que el secreto fuera una buena noticia por entero, también tiene su parte negativa. Verán, desde épocas del _Conciliador_ estaba en posesión del _Sealord_ de turno un cofre que contenía tres huevos de dragón…”

“¡Los huevos que Lady Farman robó a Rhaena!” cayó de inmediato Rhaegar en aquello que estaba haciendo referencia el obeso gobernante _braavosi,_ antes que este pudiera desarrollar más sobre el sujeto. _‘Según todas las leyes esos huevos pertenecen a la casa Targaryen y siempre se han negado a tan si quiera reconocer que los tenían en su posesión. Si los menciona ahora es porque ya no los tiene.’_ Reflexionó rápidamente Rhaegar.

Ante la cara de sorpresa por parte del _Sealord_ y de confusión en su familia, decidió ampliar la información. “Generación tras generación de Targaryen, se ha pasado oralmente la historia de cómo el amor que Rhaena sentía por Lady Farman, permitió a esta última apropiarse de huevos de dragón procedentes del mismísimo _Dragonmont_. Se solía contar como advertencia de lo que podía pasar si se tenían relaciones amorosas con personas que no tenían un linaje propio para la casa Targaryen.” Tratando de no mirar a Lyanna, concluyó “el ejemplo último de por qué el _Amor_ es la muerte del _Deber_. Rhaena prefirió evitar sus deberes cómo princesa del Reino y de la casa Targaryen y al final lo único que ganó fueron traiciones”

“Veo que conoce bien su historia _Su Excelencia._ En efecto, hasta hace unas lunas esos huevos eran un bien hereditario entre los Sealord de Braavos. No obstante, alguien consiguió robarlos, aunque hechos piedra por el tiempo, el que los posea ahora podría venderlos a cambio de grandes riquezas. Mis sospechas recaen en un mercader _pentosi_ que actualmente alberga a su hermano y su hermana, _Su Excelencia”_

El suspiro ahogado que salió de Lyanna, Arya e incluso el propio Aegon, fue replicado por el mismo. Bran por su parte tenía su único ojo totalmente en blanco, mientras continuaba apoyado contra la pared de la escalera donde se encontraba desde que el _Sealord_ los interceptó.

En un momento se le agolparon mil preguntas en la cabeza a Rhaegar, por no mencionar las ganas que le acababan de entrar de subirse en Vhagar e ir a Pentos para rescatar a su hermano y hermana. Parecía que Aegon tampoco se esperaba esta noticia, pues estaba siendo una de las pocas veces que lo había visto desconcertado.

Parecía que Lyanna iba a decir algo, pero un rugido que no era ni de Vhagar, ni de Balerion, los sacó de su asombro e incertidumbre.

 _‘¿Meraxes rugiendo por propia voluntad? Algo debe estar pasando…’_ un ruido a su espalda y el gemido aterrado del _Sealord_ lo sacaron de su ensoñación. Al girarse pudo ver que los tres cachorros, ya del tamaño de un perro adulto pero con aspecto más feroz, estaban a los pies de Bran, el cual había adoptado su alter ego de Branraven _‘Me pregunto si el gemido de terror del Sealord habrá sido por los Direwolfs o por el insondable ojo rojo de Bran’_.

“Aegon, están aquí” dijo con su voz de ultratumba su sobrina, mientras posaba su roja mirada entre él y su hijo.

Esas sencillas palabras cambiaron la actitud y formas de su hijo. Durante dos lunas, Rhaegar pensaba que había conseguido conocer a su hijo. Pero con tres simples palabras de Bran, este de repente había cambiado totalmente.

Su hijo parecía haber perdido un enorme peso de encima, haciendo que su cuerpo no estuviera en tensión. Su marmóreo e impasible rostro, había dejado paso a uno que portaba una sonrisa deslumbrante, acompañada con una mirada de inocencia, esperanza y cierto temor, que era totalmente ajena a la fría, dura, segura y a veces perdida, de la que hacía gala habitualmente. _‘Me apostaría la vida a que tiene que ver más con lo que ha dicho Bran que con el conocimiento de la posible localización de su tío y tía paternos’_ pensaba atentamente Rhaegar mientras contemplaba la escena que se estaba desvelando ante él.

Una mirada a Lyanna le hizo confirmó que tal cómo él pensaba, Bran no estaba haciendo referencia a los _Direwolf._

“Pues claro que están aquí estúpido. Podemos verlos” le dijo Arya de manera prácticamente inaudible a Bran, mientras se agachaba para acariciar a su loba.

“Pronto sabrás hermana, a que me refiero” escuchó que Bran decía en su particular voz cuando entraba en la especie de trance que entraba.

“¿Por qué no me lo puedes decir?” refunfuñó Arya, esta vez sí de forma más audible y usando lengua común por primera vez en varios días.

“Por qué le di mi palabra a Aegon para no hacerlo” pareció entenderle a Bran, tras lo cual este se giró sobre sí mismo y comenzó el descenso de la escaleras seguido por su lobo y Arya tras de él.

“Estúpido…” fue lo último que le pareció escuchar decir a Arya de nuevo hablando en su norteño _Alto Valyrio_ mientras salía disparada tras el rastro de su hermano, con Nymeria pisándole los talones.

Ghost por su parte se estaba mostrando más expresivo y juguetón de lo que jamás se había mostrado. No paraba de dar vueltas alrededor de Aegon, dando pequeños empujones a sus piernas, como tratando de empujarlo en la dirección que se habían marchado su hermano y hermana.

En ese momento tanto él, cómo Lyanna se giraron en dirección a Aegon, el cual tenía la cabeza gacha, mirando al suelo, mientras se llevaba su mano derecha constantemente sobre su pelo. Todo en su actitud mostraba que la situación en la que se hallaba le ponía muy incomodo y sentía cierta vergüenza  y ¿ _arrepentimiento_? por ella. Por no mencionar que jamás había visto a Aegon actuar de esa manera.

Acerándose lo mejor que pudo, a la par que recuperaba cierta compostura, Aegon respiró profundamente y lanzó una gélida mirada hacia el _Sealord_. Ghost pareció calmarse inmediatamente apoyándose sobre sus cuartos traseros al costado izquierdo de Aegon, aunque se mantenía en tensión, cómo dispuesto a salir corriendo en cualquier momento.

“Gracias por su información y por la invitación que gustosamente aceptamos. Le diría cuantos vamos a ser mañana en su cena, pero desgraciadamente aún no lo sé. Espero que mañana pueda compartir más con nosotros sobre lo que sabe respecto a mi tío y tía, al igual que nos preste su apoyo en la firma del contrato con el _Banco de Hierro_. Pero debemos dejarle a la brevedad, pues ha surgido un imprevisto. Buenas noches y hasta mañana” le dijo con voz más trémula de lo habitual, pero fría y metálica, dando por concluida la breve reunión en la cima de las escaleras.

Antes que el Sealord alcanzase a contestar, su hijo ya se había girado sobre sí mismo encaminándose a paso ligero tras Ghost que había salido disparado escaleras abajo. Lyanna hizo una sutil reverencia con la cabeza a modo de saludo y siguió los pasos de su hijo, algo que él no tardó en imitar.

Cuando ya habían descendido un buen trecho de escaleras, alcanzaron a Aegon, el cual parecía un hombre con una misión de la que nadie ni nada lo apartaría. Parecía que ni había registrado la presencia de sus padres a su espalda.

“Egg, ¿se puede saber qué demonios ha pasado recién? De repente has pasado de ser el compuesto y todo poderoso _Dragón_ a parecer un niño a punto de recibir un regalo y un castigo al mismo tiempo. Y estoy segura que Bran _no necesita ser_ el _cuervo de tres ojos_ para decirte que los lobos estaban ahí” le dijo de forma vehemente y con cierta reprimenda Lyanna a Aegon, a la vez que lo agarraba de su hombro izquierdo.

“Ehm… ¿Os acordáis que el ritual de _Senya_ supuestamente era para traer al _Dragón y sus hermanas_ junto con los dragones?” preguntó con voz incierta y una mirada que eludía la de ellos dos. Nuevamente su mano derecha se mecía por su pelo, mientras que la izquierda jugaba una y otra vez con el mango de la daga que tenía en su cintura.

Cuando tanto Lyanna como él afirmaron con la cabeza, su hijo prosiguió descendiendo, mientras continuaba su narración

“Cuando estuve a punto de enfrentarme a los _Otros_ , Bran me convenció que no era el momento oportuno, porque había alguien que estaba contando conmigo. Esa noche Bran me contó una serie de cosas mientras volvíamos hacía al _Muro_ , que consideré que lo mejor para el bienestar común y en la situación que nos veíamos inmersos, era que sólo las conociéramos Bran y yo”

Cuando por fin llegaron nuevamente al pie de las escaleras, donde se encontraban las 13 estatuas, Aegon se giró y lo miro fijamente, transmitiendo lo que sin duda era culpabilidad y arrepentimiento en sus ojos.

“Padre no sé cómo decir de forma menos directa. Rhaenys, Ser Jaime y Rhaella están vivos, o estaban vivos hace dos años, cuando Bran los vio por última vez a través del _Weirdwood Tree_ situado en la isla de los templos de esta ciudad, Braavos. Antes que te indignes justamente conmigo por mi secretismo déjame terminar de contarte lo que sé.”

Pese a la petición de su hijo, su _dragón_ se estaba _despertando_ y le resultaba difícil de controlar. “Donde quedó eso que dijiste tras nuestra pelea. Donde quedo lo de que hay que confiar y ser sinceros entre nosotros. Un poco hipócrita en vistas de lo que estás diciendo” le dijo con más desprecio y rabia de la que pretendía a su hijo. Lyanna trató de intervenir, pero su carácter estaba nublando. Pensar que hacía dos lunas podía haber vuelto a abrazar a su madre o a su hija o, al menos no tener la carga de sus muertes sobre su alma lo estaban enfadando seriamente con Aegon. “LLEVAS DOS LUNAS SABIENDO QUE MI HIJA, TU HERMANA, ESTÁ VIVA Y NO HABÍAS DICHO NADA! ¡LLEVAS DOS LUNAS QUE TU ABUELA, MI MADRE ESTA VIVA Y TE LO HABÍAS GUARDADO PARA TI! ¿QUIÉN TE HA DADO PODER PARA DECIDIR LO QUE DEBEN O NO DEBEN SABER LOS DEMÁS” le dijo gritando a Aegon, el cual no se había arredrado en absoluto, aunque para nada parecía replicar su enfado o indignación. Estaba aguantando estoicamente, manteniendo su actitud compuesta.

“Por esto mismo” Esbozando una sonrisa que expresaba cualquier cosa menos humor o diversión, extendió sus brazos en su dirección. “No dije nada porque sabía que reaccionarias así, cegándote en su búsqueda. Las oportunidades de dar con ellas eran muy bajas y habrían supuesto un desvío de nuestros planes y fuerzas. Si continuaban vivas, daba por sentado que antes o después vendrían a nosotros…No me juzgues como alguien insensible. Llevo dos lunas sabiendo que la mujer que amo estaba viviendo la vida de una perseguida en el exilio, con altas posibilidades de que cada día alguien tratase de asesinarla. ¿Crees que cuando estábamos en _Forlond_ no he tenido a veces la tentación de subirme a Balerion y venir a buscarla al último sitio donde Bran fue capaz de verla? ¿Crees que no he tenido ganas de mandar todo a la mierda, buscarla y perdernos con los dragones en alguna Isla desierta de las Islas del Verano, dejando que la oscuridad consuma al resto del mundo?”  sentenció su alto valyrio, en un tono que iba aumentando progresivamente su volumen y vehemencia, que a su vez destilaba cierto amargor y pesar ante el papel que el _Destino_ le había otorgado. La actitud de su hijo había vuelto a ser la desafiante e imponente que acostumbraba a mostrar, cómo retándole a contradecirle tras haber demostrado la validez de su punto.

Viendo esto, Lyanna aprovechó para calmar los ánimos entre los dos, retomando la conversación. “¿Cómo es posible que sobrevivieran? Todo el mundo sabía que estaban muertos. Los hombres de tu tío Ned fueron quienes encontraron los supuestos cuerpos de Ser Jaime y tu hermana…¿Hay algo más que debamos saber? ¿No crees que tras todo este tiempo ya va siendo hora que dejes de intentar ser tu quién carga con la carga de todos y empieces a delegar en nosotros un poco más? Somos tus padres. Nos podremos enfadar contigo y tú con nosotros. Podremos tener distintos puntos de vista sobre un mismo tema. Podremos diferir sobre cual opción es la correcta ante un camino a tomar. Pero nada de eso resta un ápice del amor que sentimos por ti. Tienes que aprender a confiar en nosotros” aleccionó Lyanna a su hijo, el cual había perdido todo desafío de su actitud, en pos de un más sumisa y de amor infinita a su madre.

“Lo intentaré mamá” pronunció Aegon con una sonrisa enorme que llegaba a sus ojos, con voz cálida y aterciopelada, muy alejada de su fría y metálica voz. Comenzó a andar en dirección hacia la ante-plaza que daba acceso al puente que conducía a la plaza, donde se había congregado una muchedumbre de gente.

“Respecto a lo demás, creo que sería mejor que se lo preguntásemos a ellos. Pero antes de eso debo deciros dos cosas. Rhaenys murió el _Día del Saqueo_ y volvió a la vida cómo yo, pero recordad que ella tenía tres días del nombre cuando eso sucedió. Así que no sé cuanto será capaz de explicar, de recordar o, cuanto puede atribuir a ensoñaciones. Ella es tanto la _hermana del Dragón_ , cómo la mía. Posiblemente por eso hemos escuchado a _Meraxes_ acercarse. La habrá sentido.” Continuó hablando su hijo mientras se dirigían hacia la escalinata donde estaban esperando los Arya y Bran con los lobos.

Antes de llegar donde se encontraban los niños, donde Bran parecía haber recuperado su ser normal, Egg se frenó en sus pasos, poniéndose frente a ellos. Comenzó a mirarlos, oscilando su mirada entre él y Lya, cómo tratando de buscar las palabras que pretendía decir. “Lo otro que quiero deciros y que espero que me ayudéis luego con que hacer, es Ser Jaime y no me refiero a lo que hizo con Aerys. Aunque en cierta forma si tiene que ver con mi abuelo” dijo de forma extrañamente críptica Aegon, con cierto nerviosismo en su voz. _‘¿Por qué está tan nervioso? ¿Qué es lo hay tras Ser Jaime y mi padre? Se rumoreaba del amor de Aerys por Joanna, pero del rumor a la realidad…’_

“Me estás poniendo nerviosa Egg. Generalmente nunca andas con tantas vueltas para decir las cosas.” Interpeló Lyanna a su hijo.

 “Mmm…Jaime y Cersei Lannister, no son Lannister. Son Blackfyre, Waters o Targaryen…según se quiera ver” dijo bruscamente y casi sin hacer pausa mientras lo decía.

 “Mi padre y Joanna…” le preguntó él a Aegon en un tono prácticamente inaudible.

“Así es padre. Según lo que pudo ver Bran, Aerys amaba a Joanna, pero cuando la abuela comenzó a tener sospechas del interés de su esposo en su dama de compañía y mejor amiga, trató de evitar lo que sabía que pasaría enviándola de vuelta a _Casterly Rock_. Esa fue la primera vez que Aerys violó a alguien. A Joanna Lannister, la cual guardó silencio y aceleró sus planes de boda con Tywin. Y por eso luego violó reiteradamente a la abuela. Porque ella no era Joanna y era la responsable de que esta última ya no estuviera en la _Corte_. Era su forma de vengarse. Era ese el motivo por el que quería a Jaime en al _Guardia_ y a Cersei lejos de ti. De haber tenido descendencia Cersei y tú, los hijos habrían sido plenamente Valyrios, lo que habría levantado muchas sospechas”

La revelación lo había dejado prácticamente descompuesto. _‘Cersei tiene más legitimidad que Robert y Jaime es mi Valonqar…’_ Observando a Lyanna parecía que está aún no terminaba de entender las repercusiones que podría llegar a tener en _Westeros_ semejante noticia, aunque estaba claro que suponía sería un problema añadido para ellos, a tenor del ceño fruncido que estaba luciendo.

Sin embargo apenas pudo procesar las palabras de su hijo, ya que al igual que cuando estaban reunidos con el _Sealord_ en la cima de las escaleras, _Meraxes_ decidió interrumpir nuevamente. Aunque esta vez vino acompañada de su presencia física, dirigiéndose en picado hacía la muchedumbre de gente que salía disparada en dirección a las bocacalles aledañas a la gran plaza _braavosi_.

En breves instantes al otro lado del puente identificó que sólo restaba un grupo de unas ocho personas, portando lo que si sus ojos no le engañaban era _‘¿¡El estandarte de mi madre y uno que sin duda, por el sol blanco atravesado por una lanza roja debe ser el de Rhaenys!?’_

Salió de su momentáneo trance al ver que de repente, del grupo salió corriendo en dirección al descendente dragón Una mujer esbelta, de 1’78 de altura, con el pelo plateado cómo el reflejo de la luna. Con un cuerpo con curvas pronunciadas en la cintura y firme pecho, envuelta en un precioso vestido rojo escarlata con líneas negras cruzadas de hilo myriense. Una autentica belleza de la antigua valyria. _‘La misma mujer de mi sueño dragón, pero tiene el pelo completamente plateado. No obstante sin duda es Rhaenys’_

Antes de poder procesar su pensamiento, su cuerpo, al igual que el de Aegon a su lado, había tomado vida propia y comenzado una alocada carrera a través del puente. Cuando legaron del otro lado, Rhaegar casi pierde el conocimiento.

A menos de quince pasos suyo se encontraba su madre Rhaella Targaryen, con cinco y diez días del nombre más acuestas, pero prácticamente idéntica a cómo la recordaba. Ella estaba tratando de frenar a un hombre de larga melena, con una coloración típica Tyroshi verde marino. Al observar su cuerpo, reconoció la armadura. Era la misma que usaba Jaime Lannister antaño, salvo que acero negro Qohorí, en vez de en el dorado _Lannister_. Su nívea capa caía tras sus hombros. En el esfuerzo por detenerlo, se encontraba quién sin dudas reconocía cómo Gerion Lannister _‘El León Sonriente’_ y un hombre de mediana edad, pelo corto y aspecto de marino.

El motivo de que tratarán de frenar al hombre que él intuía era Jaime _‘Mi valonqar…’_ era que la mujer que había identificado cómo su hija se encontraba frente a frente con la inmensa mole de músculos y escamas que era _Meraxes._

“Tranquilos, _Axes_ está reencontrándose con una vieja amiga” dijo Aegon aproximándose al grupo de gente, que inmediatamente se giró en dirección a ellos. Lyanna y los críos aún no habían terminado de atravesar el puente y parecían guardar las distancias, en pos de dejar mayor intimidad a la familia Targaryen. _‘Por no mencionar que si Meraxes los ha puesto así, la presencia de los Direwolfs no habría hecho más que aumentar la tensión’_

“Rhaegar…” pronunció su madre con un hilo de voz, antes de caer desmayada en brazos de Gerion Lannister.

“Mi rey” entonó reverencialmente Jaime Lannister echando rodilla a tierra.

No obstante, ahora mismo no tenía ojos para nadie aparte de para su hija. Inició una alocada carrera en dirección a _Meraxes_ y a Rhaenys _“¡Rhaenys!¡Rhaenys!”_ comenzó a gritar desesperado.

Cuando esta se giró, no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar desconsoladamente. Su niña estaba frente a él.

“¡Hija!” gritó desgarradoramente, cerrando la distancia que restaba entre ambos. Antes que su hija hubiese procesado que había pasado, la tenía atrapada en un abrazo que Rhaegar quería que durase por el resto de su vida _‘Mi niña está viva. Mi niña está aquí. Mi pequeña Rhae. Mi princesita. La única alegría de mi vida hasta conocer a Lya’_ pensaba, mientras era incapaz de dejar de sollozar cual niño pequeño.

“¡Papá! ¡Jamás imaginé que te volvería a ver! ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Estás vivo! ¡Y te ves igual que en mis memorias!” le dijo Rhaenys emocionada, con voz temblorosa y agónica, mientras se deshacía en un manojo de lágrimas sobre su armadura.

Al ver como comenzaba a temblar, no pudo evitar el impulso y volvió a abrazarla con todas su fuerzas. Tras un instante, se aparto ligeramente de ella para contemplarla.

Al mirarle los ojos, podía ver la incomprensión y confusión ante lo que veía. Sin duda le debía resultar complicado de comprender cómo su padre muerto por quince años, estaba ahí abrazándola.

“Es porque yo realmente estuve muerto hasta hace dos lunas, cuando un ri…” trató de comenzar a contar la historia de las dos últimas lunas de su _nueva vida_ , pero fue interrumpido por Egg que había aparecido a su lado.

“Hāedar” le dijo su hijo a Rhaenys. Su hija de repente giró la cabeza cómo un látigo en dirección a Egg. Cuando los ojos de Rhaenys se cerraron sobre su hermano, se le abrió la boca y los ojos parecían estar a punto de salirse de sus órbitas.

Tras un par de balbuceos incomprensibles, Rhaenys al fin pudo encontrar su voz “¡¡¿EGG?!!” gritó con estridencia. “No puede ser…¡No puede ser! ¡Todo fue un sueño! ¡Sólo un sueño!” comenzó a gritar de forma maniática, antes de que los ojos se girasen sobre sus cuencas y comenzase a caer lateralmente.

Antes si quiera de poder reaccionar, Aegon estaba al lado de Rhaenys, evitando que golpease el suelo. “¡RHAEEEEEE!” gritó de forma desgarradora su hijo

_‘Si cabía alguna duda sobre el ritual de Visenya, creo que esto demuestra todo. Pero ¿Dónde está Visenya en ese caso? Yo no tuve más hijos que Egg y Rhae…Cuanta más magia hay por medio, menos soy capaz de entender lo que pasa. Al menos tengo claro es que nos espera una noche de muchas explicaciones, pero por fortuna será bajo techo’_

 

* * *

 

* * *

[1] Barad Suvio: Nombre de la ciudadela de Forlond

*****Anexo III

Con objeto de hacer más rápida y amena la lectura, he preferido poner esto a modo a nexo que ponerlo mediante dentro d la propia historia.

Sistema censitario, gubernamental, administrativo, social y militar del _Feudo Libre de Valyria_

_Asamblea Ciudadana Provincial/De Reino/Estado Federado_ _à Cada seis meses. De libre participación para todo ciudadano y ciudadana del Feudo Libre. Los miembros electos de los Consejos Provinciales/De Reino y los representantes electos al Consejo del Feudo Libre de Valyria son elegidos en votación pública y argumentada._ Sus decisiones son no se pueden vetar.

 _Consejo Provinciales/De Reino_ _à_  Cada doce meses. 10 miembros del consejo por provincia o Reino. Tienen por función solucionar los problemas planteados en las asambleas Serán electos cinco ciudadanos o ciudadanas mayores de diez y seis días del nombre, según su posición censitaria. Un sexto miembro siempre será el representante de la _Banca._ El séptimo y octavo miembro, el líder político y el líder administrativo. El noveno y el décimo y definitivo miembro del consejo, provendrán de elección popular entre las dos clases censitarias más bajas. _Los Caballeros y el Vulgo._ Regulan la política en la provincia/reino. Sus decisiones pueden ser vetadas por el Consejo del Feudo, por la casa Targaryen y por el Señor de Valyria.

 _Consejo del Feudo Libre de Valyria_ _à_ Cada 24 meses. Representan a su Provincia/Reino/Estado Federado en la Capital en un número de 10. Serán electos seis ciudadanos o ciudadanas mayores de diez y seis días del nombre, según su posición censitaria. El séptimo miembro será el responsable de la administración provincial del feudo, los tres restantes, miembros de las clases censitarias excluidas en la elección, elegidos al azahar o por el miembro de mayor rango de la administración provincial, de reino o Estado Federado. Capacidad para promulgar y redactar leyes. Solo puede ser vetada por el acuerdo unánime de los arcontes de la casa Targaryen y el Señor de Valyria.

+Composición del Consejo del Feudo Libre de Valyria: Diez miembros por Provincia/Reino/Estado federado= 100+ 70 para el principio del Arco III(9Ciudades Libres y Pueblo Libre + Westeros) Al momento de este capítulo hay sólo 20 y en el momento del primer consejo habrá 50/60

-El Consejo del Feudo Libre de Valyria se celebrará en la capital del _Feudo_ , en una localización especial para dichas ocasiones.

-El Consejo Provincial/Del Reino se celebrará en el Palacio/Castillo del administrador provincial/del reino

-Las asambleas se celebrarán en espacios abiertos y públicos de las capitales de cada provincia/reino/estado federado.

Clase Censitaria

| 

Rangos en el _Feudo Libre de Valyria_

| 

Monedas de Oro en propiedades y ahorros  
  
---|---|---  
  
_Arcontado_

| 

Plaza electiva en el Consejo del _Feudo Libre de Valyria._ Plaza Electiva en el _Consejo Provincial_ o del _Reino._ Voto en _Consejos Provinciales y del Feudo_. Acceso a Magistraturas Mayores, militares y administrativas

| 

Desde 500.000  
  
_Nobleza_

| 

Plaza electiva en el _Consejo Provincial_ o del _Reino_. Voto en _Consejos Provinciales_ y del _Feudo Libre_. Acceso a Magistraturas Mayores y Menores, militares y administrativas.

| 

Desde 300.000  
  
_Caballeros_

| 

Derecho a voto en el _Consejo Provincial_ y del _Feudo Libre de Valyria._ Acceso a Magistraturas Menores y Sinecuras, militares y administrativas.

| 

Desde 150.000  
  
_Vulgo_

| 

Derecho a voto en el _Consejo Provincial_. Acceso a sinecuras administrativas y al aparato militar.

| 

Menos de 150.000  
  
Ejemplo práctico:

Consejo de Provincia

Provincia de Tar Nu Fuin, Forlond.

Durante el capítulo de Mance Rayder estaba teniendo lugar el primer consejo provincial, que se estaba celebrando tras la asamblea popular. Mance ha sido elegido por los ciudadanos de la provincia cómo Líder Político. Otros cinco más lo acompañaban _Tormund, Dalla, Styr Thenn,  Varamyr y Harma._ Junto a Ellos están el no nombrado representante de la _Banca del Feudo,_ el maestre Aemon en calidad de líder administrativo. Tarly y Rikker como miembros del vulgo

Consejo del Feudo Libre de Valyria

En Eddard tres se verá como se forma dicho consejo en Reino Federado, pero básicamente: Seis nobles y cuatro personas del pueblo llano, porque aún no se ha implantado la administración Targaryen/Feudo Libre en el Norte.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota muy importante: ¡No gano dinero con está ficción. Escribo y comparto aquello que escribo porque me gusta lo que hago, no obstante, este no es mi trabajo.  
> NO TENGO OBLIGACIÓN A TRADUCIRLO AL INGLÉS, NI DE POSTEAR CUANDO APETEZCA AL PÚBLICO.  
> -Una cosa es que me gustase traducirlo al inglés, otra es tener la obligación. Para ello debería tener tiempo, ganas y capacidad para hacerlo  
> -Para aquellos angloparlantes que piensan que escribir en inglés es igual que escribir en Español, mi lengua natal, me gustaría verlos a ellos tratando de hacerlo. A la hora de expresarte en un idioma ajeno no tienes acceso a expresiones que si posees en tu idioma nativo.  
> -Exigir que complete un capítulo como si fuera esa mi obligación en la vida, lo que me produce es dedicar menos tiempo a escribir la ficción. Tengo vida más allá de escribir la ficción. No obstante yo escribo por el placer de escribir y por tener por escrito una idea que en su momento tuve. Si al compartirla el único feedback que recibo es en forma de exigencia, crítica por el idioma en el que está escrito o duda de la autoría de la ficción, desde luego prefiero dejar de compartirla/escribirla.  
> -Si no te gusta, no leas.  
> -Si no te apetece leerla en español, no leas.  
> Cada uno es libre de hacer lo q quiere, pero no de criticar por criticar al otro
> 
> Esto hace referencia a mensajes que ni he permitido que aparezcan en mi publicación.
> 
> Esta ficción sólo se escribe en mi cuenta de AO3 DaeronTheYoungDragon. Es una idea personal mía basada en AWOIAF, FIRE&BLOOD y ASOIAF. Todos los personajes, e información canon, pertenecen a GRRM, Elio García y Linda Atonsson.
> 
> Con respecto a aquellos que siempre me animan, agradeceros vuestro buen feedback y ganas por la historia.


End file.
